Alza tu voz
by LucyCaboosey23
Summary: Fic Faberrittana - ¿Quién no sintió alguna vez una nube negra sobre su cabeza? Le huimos a la mala suerte, a los malos amores pero un verano puede cambiar todo. A veces las respuestas están delante tuyo.
1. Prólogo

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

><p><span>Prólogo<span>.

* * *

><p>"En primer lugar tendría que presentarme, decirles quien soy, o mejor dicho quien no soy: No soy normal. No soy una chica a quien las cosas le fueron difíciles en la vida, nunca me tocó sufrir dificultades de dinero, ni divorcios de padres, ni problemas escolares, digamos que siempre tuve una vida lo suficientemente calma como para aburrirme hasta límites insospechados. Lo cual no quiere decir que haya tenido una vida perfecta.<p>

Muy por el contrario, creo que tanto aburrimiento y tanta calma me llevaron a angustiarme por la nada misma. Mi mundo se derrumbó, literalmente, cuando mi padre falleció. Era el único que podía entenderme.

¿Les dije que soy lesbiana? Creo que no, ahora lo saben. Ese era uno de los puntos que más me costaba afrontar.

Mi mundo cambió radicalmente y ahí estaba él para apoyarme, entenderme y sobre todo para protegerme del que dirán. Desde que se enteraron de mis gustos sexuales (No salió de mi boca), mi madre se quiso morir. Suena algo exagerado, pero es la realidad.

Puso el grito en el cielo y la relación entre nosotras se rompió. Me veía como el bicho raro de la casa. Su única hija y era una maldita lesbiana. ¿Que iba a opinar la iglesia al respecto? Creo que tampoco se los dije, somos católicos hasta la médula.

En cambio él no me juzgó. Él me entendía. Mi papa era perfecto, era la persona más buena que podía haber. Por momentos siento que parte de su muerte fue mi culpa.

Dicen que el cáncer puede aparecer por disgustos de diversos tipos y estoy segura que alguna de las tantas discusiones que tuvo con mi madre para defenderme llevó a eso.

Fue terminal. No tuvo tiempo a tratarlo que ya se lo había llevado. Fue el golpe más duro que me toco afrontar. Quizás Dios lo castigo por haberle dado la espalda aceptándome, si no realmente no entiendo que razones puede llegar a tener para quitarle la vida.

A mi madre parece no haberle afectado del mismo modo o al menos eso aparenta. Pocos meses después de su muerte ella ya se encontraba buscando alguien que pudiera reemplazarlo.

Conoció a John, claro, después de varias relaciones fallidas. Era agradable pero no era mi papá. Tuvo un romance largo que derivo en su cuarto o quinto matrimonio, ya perdí la cuenta, y en una posterior mudanza junto con su hija.

¡Qué alegría una hermanita un año menor que yo! Estoy siendo irónica, por si no lo notaron. Soy irónica porque mi vida me lleva a serlo. Porque la gente te respeta más cuando ve lo fuerte que aparentas ser.

Mi nombre es Quinn. Poco común, pero claro, no podía llamarme de otra manera. Era previsible que mi nombre no podía ser común, tenía que ser especial. A veces me pregunto si mis padres me castigaron para toda la vida al darme ese nombre.

Quizás si me hubiese llamado Mercedes o Ashley, no me hubieran pasado la mitad de las cosas que me toco vivir, sufrir, negar, experimentar, etcétera. Así que mi nombre es especial, ¡Como yo! (Según mis padres).

Sí, ahora tengo la mejor hermana del mundo, Brittany. Reconozco que cuando comenzamos a convivir me contenía de asfixiarla con la almohada. Está bien, estoy siendo exagerada, no quería matarla pero si tenía ganas de ser como Harry Potter y hacerla desaparecer con algún tipo de hechizo.

Hoy en día me alegro no haberlo hecho. ¿Sabían que se puede aprender mucho de una persona si se da lugar a conocerla? Bueno yo no.

Siempre me considere una persona muy introvertida, no tenia amigas porque todas tenían miedo de que me les insinuara y no tenía amigos porque mi atractivo físico llevaba a que todos quisieran estar conmigo.

No estoy siendo engreída, ¡Al contrario! Me encantaría estar exagerando pero no es el caso. Había optado por cortarme el pelo e inclusive teñirmelo de rosa, para dejar de acaparar la atención de ellos pero había sido en vano. Parecía que todo lo que hacía me salía al revés. Quería dar ese aspecto de chica mala para que nadie se me acercara pero al parecer esa imagen despertaba los ratones de más de uno.

Volviendo a Brittany, ella me había enseñado a conocer a una persona por su belleza interior. Su capacidad mental no era la de una chica de 16 años, tampoco la de una adolescente, digamos que tenía un leve retraso que por momentos la llevaba a actuar como una nena de 8 años.

Era única, su amor era inmenso y con su manera de ser había logrado conquistarme. La amo con todo mi ser y con cada parte de mi cuerpo. Si tengo que dar la vida por ella la doy.

El empezar a juntarme con Brittany me llevo a tener mi primera amiga, Santana. Si bien el interés de ella era conquistarla (Nunca me lo reconoció pero no soy idiota) habíamos comenzado a llevarnos bien. Su sentido del humor era ácido y por momentos un tanto intolerante.

Tenía miles de discusiones con ella por día, que digo por día, ¡por hora! Pero era porque ambas éramos sinceras con la otra. Hablo en pasado como si ahora fuese distinto. Les aseguro que no.

Santana también era como yo, lesbiana me refiero, simplemente que no lo quería reconocer. Se le notaba a la legua el interés que tenia por mi hermana.

Para cerrar la idea, puedo decir que tengo dos únicas amigas y de las mejores, pero ellas no creen que sea especial, simplemente piensan que estoy loca.

Una loca linda, como catalogan a los retorcidos mentales para que no se violenten. Y no es que yo crea que soy una retorcida. Si, a decir verdad creo que lo soy, pero concuerdo con mis amigas, no puedo hacerle daño a nadie más que a mí misma.

Si me acordara de todas las humillaciones por la que pase no tendría que estar viva en este momento. Bueno, como si no intentara auto eliminarme cada vez que tengo la posibilidad.

No soy depresiva ni nada por el estilo, simplemente no encuentro motivos para vivir. Nada me motiva en este mundo de mierda. Lo único que me hace feliz está con Dios.

¿Está mal querer estar con él? Yo sé que mi papa me está esperando y quiero estar a su lado. Es el único deseo que tengo. No tengo responsabilidades, no tengo pareja. No creo en el amor.

Es un invento más de la gente que tiene buena vida. El único amor que tenía, el paternal, ya no lo tengo más. Así que supongo que es lógico que no crea en el.

Se preguntaran como es que estoy tan segura sobre mi sexualidad, yo también me lo pregunto por momentos, pero tengo en claro que ningún chico logra despertarme ningún tipo de sentimientos.

Nunca estuve con una mujer pero si estuve esporádicamente con hombres a los que llamaba novios. Cuando llegaba el momento de avanzar a la fase final, mi cuerpo se contraía y simplemente no podía. Me daba cuenta del asco que me generaba el simple hecho de pensar en el acto sexual.

No estoy siendo del todo sincera. Debería hablarles de Alison. Nunca fue mi novia, pero si tuvimos algún que otro acercamiento. Mas de su parte que de la mía, digamos que era la única mujer con la cual podía llegar a expresar mis gustos sexuales, pero no llegue a mas de eso.

En fin, ¡Está soy yo! Quien excede los límites de lo normal. Pocas veces para bien".

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Mi vida parece un cuento de hadas. Para empezar a narrarla debo focalizarme en la historia de mis padres, la cual es de verdad una novela de las tres de la tarde. Cuando pienso en eso me da mucha envidia, porque siento que nunca voy a tener un amor como el suyo. No sé como lo sostienen hoy en día, después de treinta años juntos, pero seguro que es la historia de amor más romántica que pude haber escuchado y vivido.

Mi papá, Hiram, nació en Indiana. Vivió ahí toda su vida, fue al colegio, la secundaria e incluso la facultad. Luego decidió realizar un doctorado que lo ayudara a perfeccionar sus conocimientos y se traslado a Nueva York, donde conoció a Leroy, mi otro padre.

Si! Son homosexuales. Sé que se estarán preguntando como llegue al mundo, eso tiene una explicación un tanto lógica.

Buscaron varias mujeres, basándose en el coeficiente intelectual y la belleza, para encontrar a quien sería mi madre biológica. Finalmente eligieron a Shelby. Mezclaron sus espermas (Sé que suena asqueroso y desagradable pero fue lo que realmente pasó) y la fertilizaron con el resultado. Ese resultado, fui yo.

No conozco a mi madre, solo sé que ese es su nombre. No porque no quieran o porque no me lo permitan, simplemente supongo que ella no sentirá el mismo deseo que tengo yo.

Mi papá Hiram es judío por lo que cuando decidieron casarse, mi papá Leroy ya se había convertido, había cambiado a la religión impuesta por sus padres y la había cambiado por la del amor de su vida.

Nunca me falto nada, mis padres siempre se encargaron de consentirme con todos los cursos que pedía hacer durante mi niñez y adolescencia. Ya sea de canto, de baile o de actuación. De cualquier capricho que tuviese esa semana.

Mi sueño siempre fue llegar a Broadway y sé que gracias la ventaja competitiva que llevo sobre los demás chicos de mi edad voy a poder lograrlo.

¿Les dije que tengo un hermano? Creo que no. Su nombre es Theo. Es lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida. Es dos años más grande que yo, por lo que apareció en la vida de mis padres antes de que yo fuera si quiera un proyecto.

No somos hermanos de sangre. A decir verdad solo lo somos de palabra. Lo abandonaron al nacer en la puerta de casa y mis padres no dudaron en darle la mejor vida posible.

Yo lo amo y no tengo dudas que todo lo que soy se lo debo a él. Siempre me escucha cuando le canto, cuando le actuó y me incita a que siga mis sueños.

Nunca me basé en los parentescos por sangre, a decir verdad no tengo la certeza de quien de los dos sea realmente mi padre y eso le da un plus a esta familia.

Recuerdo que cuando era chica, Theo me llevaba en el manubrio de su bicicleta y por culpa de una rama perdimos la estabilidad. Ambos caímos y yo me abrí la rodilla. Mi hermano pudo notar la herida y automáticamente deposito su mano, la cual también se encontraba abierta, sobre ella. Me dijo que ahora seriamos hermanos de sangre e inmediatamente todo el dolor que podía sentir desapareció.

Constantemente fui la protegida de la familia y un tanto malcriada. Me dijeron que nunca iba a estar sola. Siempre lo pregunte y siempre me dijeron que no. Mis padres, las maestras, mi hermano, todos me decían que no, que no iba a estar sola. Pero de chica pasaba todos los recreos conmigo misma.

Desde chica, sin que nadie me lo explicara, entendí que iba estar sola y asumí que estarlo cuesta mucho, duele en el cuerpo, enferma. Que no tener en quien apoyarse pesa y duele. Que esa falta maternal cada vez se me hacía más notoria.

Me di cuenta rápidamente de que los cuentos infantiles que terminan siempre bien son solo cuentos.

De chica intuí que hay q confiar poco y en pocas personas, ahora comprobé que hasta tu madre, la cual te lleva nueva meses en su vientre, es capaz de desprenderse de uno.

Que los humanos somos solo humanos y por eso decepcionamos. Ahora pienso que si alguien me lo hubiera dicho desde el principio, habría sido todavía más cautelosa. Hubiera confiado menos y me hubiese dolido menos.

Siempre me pareció algo inconsistente decir que se puede amar a quien no se conoce, pero yo a mi mamá siempre la amé.

Tampoco sé como describirme, nunca me puse a pensar soy así o soy de esta otra manera. Soy mutante, no me quedo en el mismo lugar mucho tiempo, no pienso siempre lo mismo de las cosas.

De pocas cosas estoy segura: Me llamo Rachel y amo a Barbra Streisand. Canto muy bien, soy judia, me criaron en una cuna de oro, nunca me dormí mirando una película, tengo un hermano, no puedo dormir cuando escucho pájaros afuera, me encanta el drama, soy muy enamoradiza, tampoco puedo dormir si se filtra una mínima luz por las cortinas, tengo 16 años, nunca entendí porque mis padres eligieron mi nombre, amo hacer mis rutinas físicas, estoy pendiente de MySpace y soy muy buena para la cocina. Ahí esta, lo que hay que saber para saber de mi.

No viví una infancia solitaria pero de alguna manera buscaba la soledad. Mi casa siempre estuvo llena de gente y a mí me gustaba encerrarme en el baño a mirarme en el espejo, quería tener la seguridad de estar sola.

Entraba al baño, cerraba con llave y a continuación me fijaba si no había alguien escondido ni en el placard de las toallas ni detrás de la cortina de la bañera.

Y si no había nadie me miraba en el espejo y hacia caras. A veces hasta lloraba. ¿Les dije que me gusta el drama? Mirarme en el espejo me daba ganas de llorar.

Sin explicación las lágrimas brotaban. Me gusta verme llorar, el que diga que no le gusta, miente.

Si no, inventaba conversaciones con alguien y me miraba al espejo a ver cómo era mi cara cuando me reía, cuando me sorprendía, cuando sacaba la lengua, cuando intentaba ser sexy, cuando levantaba una ceja, cuando me daba vuelta rápido y el pelo me cubría la cara.

Mi vida era perfecta, tenía sus pro y sus contra como todo pero perfecta al fin. Nunca tuve ningún tipo de carencia y cualquier problema que tenía lo solucionaba o simplemente no me afectaba. Entrar al club Glee de mi colegio me hizo sentir más única de lo que ya lo hacía. Me hizo sentir que pertenecía a algo. Desde ahí que conocí a mí mejor amiga, Tina. Ella es asiática e igual de marginada que yo.

Supongo que los chicos en su adolescencia y sobre todo en la época escolar pueden ser muy hirientes. No me quejo de eso, sé que puedo ser muy odiosa y pedante cuando quiero. Solo voy, estudio, hago mis cosas y espero que estos dos años restantes se pasen tan rápido que cuando quiera darme cuenta ya este en Nueva York, en Broadway.

Todo el mundo cree que es ridículo que a los 16 años uno pueda decir que va a hacer el resto de su vida. Yo era la excepción, lo tenía en claro desde el principio. Rachel Berry iba a ser la nueva Barbra Streisand"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

¿Qué pasa cuando tu casa de cristal se ve agrietada por un simple temblor que provoca que se derrumbe cuando menos lo pensas?

¿Qué ocurre cuando esa felicidad que era plena se ve devastada por causas ajenas a uno?

¿Qué se siente cuando se vuelve difícil respirar y levantar la cabeza para seguir adelante?

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Nada es lo que parece. Sentir que nada puede salir mal es lo peor que le puede pasar a uno. Sentir que tenés el control de todo y todo bajo control es abrumador.

¿Podrá Quinn encontrar una razón que le devuelva sus ganas de vivir? Que le devuelva ese rumbo que perdió hace rato.

¿Podrá Rachel superar las adversidades y pruebas que le coloca la vida para conseguir sus sueños? ¿Encontrará a esa persona que le enseñe el verdadero amor?

Cuando te sentís vacio, extranjero en el mundo, la mitad de un rompecabezas de dos piezas, incompleto, solo se puede seguir adelante y **alzar tu voz**.

* * *

><p><strong>Proximo Capitulo:<strong> 1. Quinn Fabray.

**Actualizacion:** Sabado 22/10.

¿Que les parecio? Aguardo sus reviews!


	2. Quinn Fabray

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong> Quinn Fabray.

Lima, Ohio.

**Aclaración:** El personaje de Alison esta inspirado en el aspecto de la actriz **Nina Dobrev.**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>** 20 de Junio de 2010.**

_Aquí estoy otra vez_

_Hablando conmigo misma_

_¿Cómo debería sentirme?_

_Con tantas cosas en mi cabeza_

Se encontraba componiendo sobre una roca en la colina a la cual solía asistir cuando necesitaba despejar su cabeza. Era suya, literalmente, nadie iba ahí ya que era difícil el acceso. Ella había encontrado el modo de generarse un pasadizo. Era Quinn Fabray, nada, ni nadie, le prohibía o impedía algo. Este caso no seria la excepción.

_El trafico en mi cerebro_

_Me esta volviendo loca_

_Es más de lo que puedo soportar_

_Tengo que escapar_

Su creatividad se vio interrumpida por un ruido que provenía de los arbustos. Rápidamente volteó tratando de divisar algo. Escuchó un murmullo, seguido de un insulto.

_¡TE JURO QUE ESTA ME LA VAS A PAGAR FABRAY!_– Exclamaba una voz familiar desde aquel lugar.

_¿Santana? _– Indagó mientras achicaba sus ojos tratando de divisarla.

Pudo notar como la figura de su amiga aparecía entre medio de los matorrales. Se dirigía hacia ella mientras sacudía su ropa de las ramas y hojas que se le habían adherido.

_¡No entiendo como mierda haces para subir hasta acá!_ – Exclamó con poca tolerancia.

Quinn no pudo contener la risa. Aquella circunstancia era increíble. Nunca pensó ver a Santana en esa situación. Volvió a depositar su atención en la guitarra, aun con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

_Nadie te pidió que vinieras… _– La miró de reojo mientras tocaba algunos acordes. – _Por cierto… ¿Que haces acá?_

_¡Mira! No hagas que te tire con algo_ – Suspiró. – _Hable con Britt y me dijo que te fuiste sin decir nada… ¡Encima la dejaste sola!_ – Criticó con su tono de voz.

La cara de Quinn cambió rotundamente. Su cuerpo se paró casi por inercia. – _¿Como que está sola?_ – Repitió sin entender la situación. –_ Estaba con Judy cuando me fui._

La latina resopló. – _Me provoca un poco de rechazo que llames Judy a tu mamá… Así la llama alguien como yo._ – Hizo una pausa. – _Me dijo que se tuvo que ir, por eso me llamo, para que le haga compañía._

Quinn escuchaba a su amiga mientras destapaba el lugar por donde subía hasta ahí. Santana observaba con atención donde se encontraba. En caso de volver, haría uso del mismo.

_¡La llamo así porque no actúa como una madre!_ – Su voz se encontraba agitada. – _¿En que cabeza cabe que la deje sola?._ – Suspiró ofuscada. _– Es una estu.. –_ Santana la interrumpió.

_Bueno ¡Suficiente! Acá la única que insulta soy yo_ – Frunció su ceño. – _¿Vamos a irnos o qué?_

_¡Si…Estoy intentando sacar estas malditas ramas!_ – Expresó alterada ante la frustración que le generaba el no poder retirarlas. – _¿Porque no me ayudas en vez de mirarme así?_

_¿Es necesario?_ – Se encontraba cruzada de brazos observándola. – _Estoy toda dolorida de haber subido hasta acá._

_¡No podes ser tan quejosa!_ – Criticaba mientras terminaba de retirarlas. – _Serví para algo y traeme la guitarra._

Santana obedeció, obviamente con mala cara. _– ¿Tu diario intimo también?_ – Exclamó irónicamente mientras lo ojeaba. Quinn corrió hacia ella y con un movimiento brusco se lo sacó de la mano.

_¡Ni se te ocurra volver a mirarlo!_ – Gritó alterada.

_¡Tranquila Q! No voy a revelar los poemas que le escribís a tu amada Alison_ – Burlaba con su tono de voz.

Quinn se acerco hacia ella y la empujó con ambas manos a la altura de sus hombros. – _¡Callate Santana!_ – Su mirada y la tensión en su ceño, transmitía la ira que contenía. _– No tengo nada con Alison y lo sabes muy bien._

Santana desvió su mirada hacia sus hombros y con la mano que tenia libre se sacudió el polvo. – _Antes de empujarme, lavate las manos…_ – Hizo una pausa. – _Lo único que sé es que Alison va a ir a Bristol Hillman por vos._ – Sentenció terminantemente entregandole la guitarra.

_¿Qué?_ – El rostro de Quinn se palideció.

_¡Ahhhhh! ¿Como te quedo el ojo Fabray?_ – Rió sarcásticamente. – _¡Si! Lo que escuchas… ¡Alison va a Bristol, solo por vos! _– El rostro de Quinn permanecía inmóvil. – _¡POR VOS!_ – La señalo intensamente con su dedo índice.

_¡Cortala! Ya entendí_ – Exigió tirando manotazos al aire para que bajara su dedo acusador. – _Que haga lo que quiera… Yo no estoy con ella._

_Pero te importa…_ – Agregó la latina maliciosamente.

_Me importa porque es la única mujer del colegio que se me acerca._ – Agregó mientras comenzaba a bajar por aquel pasadizo. – _¿De donde sacaste que va a ir a Bristol?_

_¡Me lo dijo ella! Me preguntó si ya era seguro que vos fueras y le dije que sí y ahí me lo confirmó…_ – Comenzó a descender detrás de la rubia. – _Se nota que te ama con locura…_ – Expresó con ironía.

_¡Ay, no seas imbécil!_ – Aminoraba el paso debido a la pendiente pronunciada por la que transitaban. – _Ira porque tiene ganas de cantar o… ¡Que se yo!_ – Hizo una pausa para saltar un agujero. – _Pero no va por mí. _

_Te aseguro que se pueden hacer muchas cosas por amor, inclusive ir a una escuela de canto por más que no te guste hacerlo_ – Exclamó sin pensar realmente las consecuencias de sus palabras. Estaba concentrada en que sus pisadas fuesen seguras.

Quinn volteó su rostro y la observó con una sonrisa astuta. _– ¿Harías eso por Britt acaso? _- Volvió a disminuir sus pasos. – _Me suena a una historia de vida ese comentario._

Pudo sentir como la mano de Santana la empujaba en el medio de su espalda, entre sus omóplatos. Aquel envión provocó un vaivén hacia adelante derivando en una posible caída de boca, que para fortuna de Quinn, no ocurrió.

_¿QUE TE PASA ENFERMA?_ – Gritó mientras volteaba provocativamente. – ¡_Te voy a partir la guitarra en la cabeza!_ – Amenazó sujetándola con ambas manos.

La latina parecía no inmutarse ante aquella amenaza. – _¡Deja de decir pelotudeses y seguí caminando! Salimos mañana a la mañana y todavía no termine de armar el bolso_ – Quinn obedeció y continuó con su camino. – _Tan apurada que estabas por volver y te parás a cada rato para hacerte la mala _– Volvió a empujar su espalda pero esta vez con menos energía.

**Fin de flashback **

_21 de junio 2010. Fui enviada a Siberia, es decir a Los Ángeles. ¿Hay alguna diferencia? No lo sabría. ¿No es Siberia el lugar donde te mandan a morir? Y por mi experiencia, una escuela de música no es muy diferente. Creo que la edad promedio es de 85 con una expectativa de vida de 86. Esto no parece ser correcto para mí. ¡Gracias mamá!. Gracias por comprarme un boleto al infierno. Es decir Brittany y Santana no tienen la culpa pero este viaje no me entusiasma en lo absoluto. Estoy segura que están emocionadas, sobre todo Brittany. Como me gustaría ser como ella, que no le importara nada, está más allá de todo. Si bien es mi hermana menor, debería de aprender muchas cosas de ella. Santana, ¿Que puedo decir? Es mi mejor amiga y agradezco todo lo que hace por mí. Se que no lo merezco. Este será un buen verano de tormento para todas nosotras. ¿A quien le importa de todos modos? A nadie. A decir verdad, es posible que Bristol Hillman sea un buen lugar para mí. De hecho, cuando baje del autobús me iré hasta el muelle y me echo. Y termino todo de una vez. ¡Adiós mundo, adiós Los Ángeles! La verdad es, si desaparezco resuelvo los problemas de todos. Mi madre será capaz de concentrarse en salvar su matrimonio Nº 4. Brittany será capaz de hacerse valer por si misma sin necesitar alguien que la sigua todo el tiempo. Y Santana tendrá la oportunidad de librarse de esta amiga anormal que tiene. Si, las chicas no se molestarían si me esfumo. Juro que tienen serios problemas emocionales. Probablemente debería darle algunas de mis píldoras, que en mi cuerpo, no hacen ningún tipo de efecto. Es increíble que una persona que estudia años para llegar a ser doctor no pueda notar que no soy depresiva. Solo quiero vivir en otro lado, en el cielo, ¿Está mal?. Eso es lo que debo hacer. Facilitárselo a todos. Si yo no estuviera acá, sus vidas serian mejores. Hay una persona a la que seguramente le importe, pero mi padre ya no esta por acá._

Los pensamientos que Quinn plasmaba en su libreta se vieron interrumpidos por el ronquido del hombre que viajaba a su lado. Si algo le faltaba a ese viaje para que sea totalmente despreciable era tener esa imagen.

Santana y Brittany se encontraban detrás de ella. Sabia de los sentimientos de su amiga hacia su hermana pero nunca se animo a decírselo. Santana era muy reservada, imponía una coraza que provocaba que todos la vieran como una chica ruda cuando por dentro era la persona más dulce y sentimental que podía conocer.

Sabía que era lo mejor que le podía pasar a Brittany y estaba segura que si ella desaparecía del mundo, su hermana estaría en buenas manos.

Nuevamente los ronquidos se hacían presentes. ¿Acaso a ella sola le molestaban? Su picardía y travesura se unieron para efectuar una maldad, necesitaba aplacarlos de alguna forma.

Recortó un trozo del diario que el señor tenia sobre su abdomen y se lo colocó en la boca. Luego de unos minutos comenzó a toser bruscamente. El inhalar por el orificio bucal había provocado que se tragara el trozo de papel. Automáticamente despertó, lo retiró de la misma y volteó hacia la presunta culpable, Quinn.

_¿Que desagradable no?_ – Exclamó. Su expresión de asco se entremezclaba con una sonrisa contenida.

_Mi madre debe de estar feliz, podrá pasar todo un verano con su nuevo novio. A veces me pregunto que pensara mi padre al respecto. Tengo tantas ganas de estar con él. Hace 8 meses de su muerte y mi madre ni siquiera veló por él. Cuarta pareja, ¡Es increíble!. Tengo tantas ganas de verlo, de abrazarlo, lo necesito tanto… Estoy segura que él también me extraña, es el único que sabe comprenderme. Ya llego papi… No falta mucho. _

Una vez que Quinn había logrado encontrarse nuevamente con sus pensamientos el autobús se detuvo en la dársena de llegada. Santana y Brittany se levantaron automáticamente para descender del mismo.

_Mi padre dijo que nos dejo un auto en el estacionamiento para que podamos trasladarnos _– Exclamó con seguridad la latina mientras comenzaba a bajar del autobús.

El padre de Santana vivía en aquella ciudad. Era un medico muy reconocido, lo que generaba un buen pasar a la latina. En gran parte eso era lo que le impedía su reconocimiento sexual. Sus padres no estaban muy de acuerdo con el asunto. Quinn aun no entendía como dejaron que se juntara con ella.

_¡Grandioso! Hola Los Ángeles_ – Expresó Quinn irónicamente mientras colocaba sus pies en el asfalto. _– Buenos tiempos, buenos tiempos…_ – Agregó en un susurro.

Brittany corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Amaba a su hermana. – _¡Gracias por traerme acá!_

_Bueno bueno… ¡Ya! Suficiente_ – Se quejó mientras se separaba de la misma. – _Sos vos la que conseguiste entrar y te lo tenés totalmente merecido._

_Sabes muy bien que sin tu presencia no lo habría logrado _– Jugaba con el pelo del peluche con forma de unicornio que tenía en sus brazos.

_¡Sabes muy bien que estoy acá porque mamá me odia!_ – Su sonrisa era totalmente falsa e irónica.

_Esta charla familiar me esta dando nauseas. ¿Vamos a irnos o no? _– Protestó la latina mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Santana se encontraba apoyada en el auto que su padre había dejado para ella. Era un descapotable rojo, impecable.

Una vez dentro del coche, las tres emprendieron viaje hacia Bristol Hillman. Santana conducía, Brittany iba de copiloto y Quinn iba echada en el asiento trasero, literalmente. Sus rodillas se encontraban apoyadas en los dos asientos delanteros y su cara no era la mejor.

_¿Falta mucho para que lleguemos? _– Preguntó por enésima vez la bailarina.

_¡Ya te dije que si! _– Alzó la voz.

Quinn se incorporó un poco y golpeo el brazo de la latina.

_¿QUE MIERDA TE PASA? _– Se sorprendió tras recibir el golpe.

_Contestale bien a mi hermana _– Exigió mientras volvía su vista a la libreta que tenía en sus manos.

Santana suspiró irónicamente. – _Mira Fabray, no te golpeo porque estoy manejando –_ Le dirigió una mirada amenazante por el espejo retrovisor.

_¡Basta! No me gusta que se peleen entre ustedes… ¡Y al señor tubbington tampoco!_ – Su voz se volvía entrecortada mientras abrazaba su unicornio de peluche.

Aquel peluche iba con Brittany a donde fuera. Se lo había regalado Quinn y desde ese entonces nunca se había separado de él. Sabía que el ser demostrativa no era el fuerte de su hermana, pero aquel acto que había tenido en dárselo, era digno de valorar.

_¿Quien demonios es el señor tubbington?_ – Preguntó Santana con su ceño fruncido. Notó como Quinn se abalanzaba nuevamente para golpearla en su brazo. – _¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme porque te aseguro que te vas a arrepentir cuando lleguemos!_

¡_No te tengo miedo Santana! ¿Que es lo peor que podes hacerme? ¿Matarme? ¡Me harías un favor! _– Rió irónicamente.

_¡QUINN! No me gusta que digas eso_ – Abrazó con más fuerza su muñeco. – _El pelo rosa te hace decir cosas más malas que antes._

Quinn se incorporó y abrazó a Brittany con dulzura. – _Perdóname… No quise decir eso… fue una mala manera de expresarme. -_ La bailarina sonrió.

Santana suspiró. Realmente le molestaban esos momentos. La mirada de Quinn fue penetrante por lo que la latina se ahorró cualquier tipo de comentario.

_Quinnie… _– Expresó Brittany. Murmuró a la espera del comentario. _– Creí que tenías ganas de venir a la escuela de canto._

La latina rió ante aquel apodo. Le causaba gracia oír a Brittany llamarla así y mas ahora que llevaba ese look de rebelde sin causa.

_Si, tengo ganas… la realidad era que no tenía intenciones de pasar mi verano en Los Ángeles. – _Suspiró ignorando a Santana._ - En lo que podría considerarse un hogar de cuidado…. – _Explicó de manera pacífica.

_Yo vengo por la beca… ¡Nada más! Me sirve para la universidad, deberías verlo desde ese punto de vista_ – La latina se sumó a la conversación.

_Yo no voy a ir a la universidad_ – Sentenció.

_¿Y eso? ¿Desde cuando?_ – Indagó con su ceño fruncido. - _¿Es parte de este nuevo clan rosa al que perteneces?_

_La verdad es que me mataré antes de que tenga 18… Por lo tanto eso no me deja tiempo suficiente para obtener el diploma de la escuela secundaria_. – Su tono era serio. No sonaba a broma.

_Y ahí vamos de nuevo…_ – Suspiró ofuscada. _- Supongo que crees que esa broma es divertida… La verdad que no hace reír a nadie_ – Frunció su ceño con más fuerza.

Brittany volteó a mirar a Quinn, sus ojos estaban algo vidriosos.

_¡No es broma! Estuve haciendo una lista acerca de las diferentes maneras en que se puede morir_ – Abrió su libreta y comenzó a leer. – _1: El autosacrificio. 2: Las caídas desde grandes alturas. 3: Electrocutada, aunque no estoy muy segura de eso… _- Hizo una pausa._  
><em>

Brittany se tapó sus oídos y comenzó a tararear una canción. No tenía ningún tipo de interés en escuchar a su hermana.

Quinn se volvió a reincorporar entre los dos asientos – _Oí que el corazón hierve y se vomita todo_ – Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. – _Genial, ¿No?_

Santana giró sobre su eje una vez que el semáforo se puso rojo. – _¡Cortala! ¡Pará inmediatamente! ¿No te das cuenta que a Brittany le hace mal?_

Ignoró por completo el comentario de la latina. – _Al mismo tiempo estuve trabajando en otra lista de las cosas que quiero hacer antes de morirme… Por ejemplo: Quiero comer un insecto, solo para decir que lo hice. Quiero entrar en una pelea de hombres -_ Santana abrió su boca para emitir un comentario. – _¡No pregunten! Quiero aprender a dibujar. Quizás hacerme otro tatuaje…_ – Se quedó en silencio de golpe. Quería obviar la última frase que resaltaba con marcador.

_¡Que interesante que tengas objetivos! ¿Que más_?" – Pregunto irónicamente.

_¡No hay más!_ – Exclamó con odio.

_¡Sé que hay más! ¡No me obligues a golpearte y a sacarte esa libreta de mierda que tenés! Ya me arruinaste el día con tus comentarios _– Santana se encontraba realmente enojada. Brittany asintió con la cabeza.

_¡Y A MÍ!_ – Se sumó al enojo de la latina.

Quinn ojeó su libreta. Lo que seguía en su lista era perder su virginidad. Sacudió su cabeza saliendo del trance. – _En cualquier caso, tan pronto decida el método de mi muerte, voy a tener tiempo suficiente para hacer lo que quiero hacer. ¡Y terminar suicidandome! ¡Voilá! Ya no habrá más Quinn por acá _– Cerró la misma.

¡_Pensé que me querías! No entiendo como se te puede cruzar todo eso por la cabeza _– La voz de Brittany se escuchaba entrecortada.

_¡Te quiero! Pero tengo prioridades _– Se justificó.

_Yo no creo que sea cierto todo eso… Creo que esta tratando de ser dramática ¿Sabes a quien me recuerda? _– Santana se dirigió a Brittany ignorando por completo a Quinn. La bailarina negó con la cabeza. – _¡A su mamá!_

Quinn se sobresaltó. – _¡NO SOY IGUAL A MI MAMÁ! ¡NO ME PAREZCO EN NADAAAAA! – _El gritó fue a parar en el oído de la latina.

Santana estacionó el auto inmediatamente. – _¡ME CANSASTE!_ – Descendió del mismo. – _¿Querías tener una pelea? ¡Acá estoy, dale! No seré un hombre pero puedo golpearte como tal._

La miró fijo sin moverse de su posición. Abrió su libreta y comenzó a escribir. – _No me hagas perder el tiempo._

La latina le arrebató la libreta de un tirón. Quinn se levantó enseguida sobre el asiento. – _¡Devolveme eso ya!_ – Santana comenzó a correr mientras iba ojeándola. Saltó del auto hacia el asfalto y empezó a correr tras ella.

_Por dios... ¡No me digas que sos virgen!_ – Se detuvo inmediatamente.

Sus ojos se habían depositado directamente en aquella frase debido a lo remarcada que se encontraba. Era inevitable que no llamara su atención.

_¡Dame eso pelotuda!_ – Se la sacó de sus manos. – ¡_No soy virgen! Eso lo escribí hace mucho _– Buscaba una buena excusa. – _Por eso está remarcado, porque ya lo cumplí_ – La cerró con rabia y volvió al auto.

Los pocos minutos que restaban del viaje fueron silenciosos. Aquella pelea y la posterior reacción de Santana habían marcado un quiebre. Quinn no quería abrir la boca por miedo a que la latina volviera a sacar el tema de su virginidad.

Sí, era virgen y no se avergonzaba de ello pero si de lo que pudiesen pensar los demás al saberlo. No es que esperara al amor de su vida, a decir verdad se moría de ganas de estar con alguien, simplemente que no había encontrado a nadie con quien hacerlo.

Alison lo había intentado muchas veces, lograba calentarla, excitarla, pero no pasaba a mayores. Su cuerpo se oponía. No podía estar con ella. O simplemente no quería.

_Según lo que dice el GPS, es acá…_ – Exclamó la latina provocando que las tres miraran hacia el enrome edificio que se encontraba a la derecha.

Brittany bajó velozmente y corrió hacia la puerta entre medio de gritos y festejos. Estaba feliz de encontrarse ahí, era su sueño hecho realidad, más si Santana y Quinn eran las que la acompañaban en aquella aventura.

Pasarían tres meses juntas, lejos de todo y de todos, buscarían conseguir la beca tan preciada que les permitiera estudiar su último año allí.

El lugar era increíble. Tenía un auditorio de ensueño y el rostro de las tres reflejaba esa emoción. Hasta Quinn lo estaba. Debía reconocer que aquel lugar era alucinante.

El mismo director se encargó de llevarlas a recorrerlo, de enseñarles los pasillos por donde debían circular, los cuartos donde dormirían y las salas de ensayo donde cada profesor sacaría lo mejor de cada uno.

El sitio era inmenso. Jurarían que ocupaba una manzana entera, sin exagerar. Las habitaciones eran fabulosas y triples, por lo que una sonrisa en el rostro de las tres se hacia presente.

Al lado de la puerta, figuraba un cartel con el nombre de las personas que habitaban cada cuarto. Llegaron a la habitación 12 y el director comenzó a leer lo que tenia en sus manos. Buscó el que correspondía a ese cuarto y luego de chequear que los nombres estuviesen correctos, colocaría el mismo donde correspondía.

_¿Santana López?_ – Exclamó mientras levantaba levemente su vista para notar como la latina alzaba su mano. Continuó leyendo.

_¿Brittany Piarce?_ – Volvió a dirigir su mirada a las dos chicas restantes. La bailarina se acerco saltando y golpeando sus manos hacia Santana para colgarse de su cuello debido a la emoción de compartir el cuarto.

Quinn, quien ya estaba algo saturada debido al viaje y a las formalidades del lugar, dio por obvio que la faltante seria ella.

_Quinn Fabray_ – Se presentó antes de que el director leyera lo que seguía en su lista.

Luego de analizar la actitud de la rubia, volvió su mirada al cartel que tenia en mano y con énfasis buscó los demás, correspondientes a las otras habitaciones. – _Muy bien señorita Fabray, su cuarto será el numero 3._

_¿Qué demonios?_ – Exclamó Santana sin filtro. La mirada de parte del hombre hacia ella fue fulminante. – _¡Disculpe! ¿Pero como puede ser?_

_Nadie dijo que porque vinieran juntas y fuesen amigas tendrían la misma habitación. Eso corresponde por orden de elección. Al parecer, no fueron elegidas a la vez_ – Sonrió amablemente mientras colocaba el cartel correspondiente a la habitación número 12 en el lugar que incumbía.

Comenzó a caminar seguido por Quinn quien no se veía molesta por el hecho de dormir en otra habitación. Tampoco era tan catastrófico, se encontraba enfrente de ellas, practicamente.

Brittany se acercó al cartel que había colocado el hombre y leyó en vos alta. – _Rachel Berry _– Dirigió su mirada a Santana quien se encontraba con su ceño fruncido mirando el caminar de Quinn.

_¿Que?_ – Agregó de mala gana ante el comentario de la bailarina.

_Rachel Berry, el nombre de nuestra compañera de cuarto_ – Sonrió de oreja a oreja y comenzó a saltar nuevamente. La adrenalina se apoderaba de su cuerpo. – _¡Tendremos compañerita nueva Santy!_

La latina le sonrió falsamente. – _¡Que bueno!_ – Fue irónica a la vez que revoleaba sus ojos. No quería dejar a Quinn sola, no confiaba demasiado en lo que podía llegar a hacer sin supervisión. Aquel look nuevo le daba algo de desconfianza hacia la actitud que adoptaba.

Quinn aprovechó la soledad de su cuarto para acomodar sus cosas. Quería ponerse cómoda antes de que sus futuras compañeras llegaran.

Las chicas convivan en el segundo piso, mientras los varones lo hacían en el tercero. Las aulas se encontraban en la planta superior mientras el comedor diario y el auditorio lo hacían en el primer piso. Una enorme terraza daba por finalizado el edificio.

Todo estaba bien organizado y dispuesto. Estaba empezando a pensar que no había sido mala idea venir después de todo. Su paz y tranquilidad se vio interrumpida cuando pudo escuchar la puerta del cuarto cerrándose tras ella.

_Santana, no vengas a molestarme el primer día… _– Exclamó de espaldas sin saber a ciencia cierta que se tratara de la latina. – _Si vamos a empezar…_ – Volteó para terminar su frase y su rostro se congeló.

_¡Alison!_ – Exclamó con sorpresa.

Allí estaba, en la puerta, con su valija delante de las piernas. Su sonrisa la caracterizaba. Su rostro era realmente perfecto y su cabello oscuro y largo enamoraba a más de uno. La rubia no podía salir de su asombro. Cuando reaccionó pudo sentir como los brazos de la morena la rodeaban con fuerza.

_¡MI VIDAAAAAA TE EXTRAÑE TANTOOOOOO! _– Su tono era realmente efusivo y unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos gracias a la emoción del momento. Varios besos se depositaban sobre su rotro. Su boca no era la excepción de los mismos.

Quinn devolvió el abrazo, con menos vigor y una mueca un tanto indescifrable. – _¿Que haces acá Al? –_ Preguntó dulcemente.

_Vengo a estudiar, a ver si consigo la beca…_ – Su sonrisa se hacía más pronunciada. – _Es la habitación numero 3,_ _¿Cierto?_ – Quinn asintió con su cabeza. – _Perfecto! Es la mía entonces._

El rostro de la rubia se sacudió de un lado a otro. – _¿Como? ¿Perdón? ¿Dormís acá?_ – Su ceño se fruncía tratando de asimilar las palabras.

_Ay que cara amor… Parece que acabas de ver un fantasma_ – Sonrió mientras tocaba el pelo de Quinn, quien delicadamente apartó su rostro con una sonrisa. – _Veo que vamos a ser compañeras de cuarto…._ – Dirigió su mirada hacia las valijas de la rubia.

_Eso parece…_ – Exclamó seguido de un suspiro.

_¡La vamos a pasar genial!_ – Volvió a abrazarla por sorpresa. La sonrisa de Quinn podía notarse forzada.

La noche se hacia presente. Habían hablado largo y tendido. Se pusieron al tanto de las novedades y de las expectativas que tenia cada una de estar ahí. Luego de que la charla se hiciera agua, Quinn se dirigió al cuarto de Brittany y Santana.

_¿Pueden creer que Alison esta en la misma habitación que yo? _– Exclamó ni bien abrió la puerta.

_¡No! ¿Enserio?_ – Los ojos de la latina parecían que iban a salirse de su rostro. – _Vos si que la vas a pasar bárbaro por las noches…_. – Guiñó el ojo mientras reía cómplicemente.

_¡No digas tonterías!_ – Dirigió su mirada a la cama vacía. – _¿No llegó la otra chica?_

_No… Tal vez se arrepintió._ – Exclamó Santana mientras seguía ordenando sus pertenencias.

_Si no llega a venir, me cambio._ – Fue terminante. – _¿Britt donde está?_

_En el baño._ – Respondió de forma escueta. – _Esta triste porque perdió al peluche ese…_ - Trataba de recordar su nombre.

_Tubbington._ – Agregó Quinn mientras se acercaba al baño.

Golpeó la puerta suavemente y al no escuchar respuesta la abrió con delicadeza. – _Permiso… ¿Puedo pasar? _- Susurró con ternura._  
><em>

La bailarina se encontraba sentada en el piso contra la pared. Sus piernas estaban recogidas junto a su pecho y sus manos las abrazaban con fuerza. Unas lagrimas caían por su rostro.

_Perdí a Tubbi…_ - Exclamó con tristeza. – _Tengo miedo que se vaya de la escuela_.

Quinn se sentó a su lado y la abrazó de forma cariñosa y comprensiva. Brittany se apoyó en ella, disfrutando de ese acto de amor.

_No se va a escapar porque para entrar y salir del lugar tenés que decir una contraseña._ – Inventó.

_¿Cuál es la contraseña?_ – Indagó sorprendida.

_No lo sé_ – Respondió sin saber realmente que decir. Podía notar la ilusión que transmitían los ojos de Brittany. - _¿Cuál te gustaría que fuese?_

La bailarina pensó por un instante. _- ¡Monos!_ – Agregó con rapidez.

_¿Monos?_ – Rió ante la respuesta hilarante de su hermana.

_¡Si! Son simpáticos…_ - Su rostro se volvía a entristecer. – _Lo extraño mucho._

_Te prometo que lo voy a encontrar._ – Besó su frente y se levantó inmediatamente.

Al salir del cuarto le dirigió una mirada a Santana quien se encontraba acostada en la cama con su notebook. _- ¿Dónde estuvo Britt por ultima vez?_

La latina alzó su vista. – _Mmm..._ – Pensó. _– En el comedor diario._ – Respondió con seguridad. - _¿Pasó algo?._

_¡No! Solo quiero saber donde fue el ultimo lugar por donde anduvo así voy a buscar ese maldito peluche._ – Su frase se vio finiquitada al salir del cuarto con rapidez. Santana se dirigió al baño a convencer a Brittany de que saliera.

Se encontraba bajando las escaleras y encaminando su trayecto hacia el comedor diario cuando aquel recorrido se vio interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta principal. Miró hacia ella y pudo notar como una chica se encontraba parada junto con sus valijas a la espera de que alguien le abriera. Miró para ambos lados y notó que ninguna autoridad se encontraba presente. Luego de meditarlo por un segundo decidió dirigirse hacia ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Proximo Capitulo:<strong> 2. Rachel Berry.

**Actualizacion:** Viernes 28/10

Las actualizaciones son semanales hasta que termine _"Cuando nadie nos ve"_, después serán día por medio.

Gracias por leer y por el buen recibimiento que le dieron al fic.


	3. Rachel Berry

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

><p><strong>2.<strong> Rachel Berry.

Rosewood, Pennsylvania

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: 31 de Mayo de 2010.<strong>

_Jeremiah was a bullfrog_  
><em>Was a good friend of mine<em>  
><em>I never understood a single word he said<em>  
><em>But I helped him a-drink his wine<em>  
><em>And he always had some mighty fine wine<em>  
><em>Singin'...<em>

_Joy to the world_  
><em>All the boys and girls now<em>  
><em>Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea<em>  
><em>Joy to you and me<em>

_If I were the king of the world_  
><em>Tell you what I'd do<em>  
><em>I'd throw away the cars and the bars and the war<em>  
><em>Make sweet love to you<em>  
><em>Sing it now...<em>

_Joy to the world_  
><em>All the boys and girls<em>  
><em>Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea<em>  
><em>Joy to you and me<em>

_¡Repitan conmigo!_ – Exclamó Will.

_Joy to the world_  
><em>All the boys and girls now<em>  
><em>Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea<em>  
><em>Joy to you and me<em>

_¡__Una vez más!_ – Volvía a expresar el profesor de canto.

_Joy to the world_  
><em>All the boys and girls<em>  
><em>Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea<em>  
><em>Joy to you and me<em>

_¡MUY BUENOOOOOO!_ – Espetó una vez que finalizó la canción y todos comenzaron a aplaudir mientras entregaban las partituras. – _¡Felices vacaciones para todos!_

Todos los alumnos se encontraban emocionados, el verano había llegado. Tendrían tres meses de descanso, mas allá de que aquello era por ocio, siempre venian bien unas vacaciones.

_¡Señorita Berry!_ – Gritó Will deteniendo la trayectoria de la morocha.

_¿Si señor Schuester? Dígame_ – Se acercó junto con Tina.

_Quería comentarle que ya envié la carta de recomendación que me solicitó y además decirle que la esperamos mañana para el curso de verano._ – Agregó con ilusión.

_¿Enserio?_ – Perdió todo tipo de formalidades con su profesor y lo abrazó con fuerza - _¡No sabe cuanto se lo agradezco! Y por supuesto… Mañana sin falta estoy acá –_ Exclamó mientras comenzaba a retirarse del salón.

_¿__Pensás venir a las clases de verano? _– Indagó su amiga sorprendida.

_¡__Claro! Si sabes que amo al Club Glee_ – Su sonrisa era enorme.

_¡Lo sé__! Pero tampoco para que te pases todo el verano acá adentro…_ - Resopló intentando dar énfasis a su frase.

_¿__Me crees si te digo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer?_ – La mueca en su rostro lo decía todo.

Una vez en el pasillo, detrás de ellas, se acercó un muchacho corriendo. Buscaba la atención de la morocha con urgencia.

_¡RACHELLLLLL!_ – Gritó Jacob logrando detener su trayectoria. Se colocó frente a ella, tomándola por sorpresa.

_Jacob… ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Pasó algo?_ – Rió algo aturdida.

_Tengo lo que me pediste__._ – Fue escueto. Su mirada era un tanto pervertida.

_¡__NO PUEDO CREER QUE LAS CONSEGUISTE!_ – Exclamó saltando de felicidad mientras se sujetaba su rostro.

_No fue __fácil… ¡Pero las tengo!_ – Sonrió y le entregó unas entradas.

_¿Cuanto te debo por ellas? _– Preguntó con agradecimiento en su mirada.

_¡__Nada! Fue un placer_ – Estiró su mano buscando estrechar la de la morocha.

Rachel no pudo evitar mirar a Tina y ambas sonrieron tratando de contener la risa. Estiró su mano y estrecho la del muchacho quien gestó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se retiro corriendo por el pasillo.

_Ahora va__ a creer que te dejo embarazada._ – Ambas rieron a carcajadas.

La salida de McKinley estaba colmada. Todos los alumnos estaban eufóricos. El verano comenzaba en ese preciso momento y nada podía opacar la alegría que llevaban encima. Rachel salía junto con Tina y se dirigían al estacionamiento a buscar el auto de la asiática.

_¿__Ya tenés planeadas tus vacaciones?_ – Preguntó la morocha.

_Pienso irme a lo de mis abuelos, al__ lago… voy a descansar un rato._ – Respondió con un suspiro. – _Deberías venir conmigo._

La charla de ambas se vio interrumpida por la cercanía de un muchacho junto con su cámara de video. Comenzó a filmarlas desde todos los ángulos.

_¡__Theo! ¿Que haces?_ - Rió a carcajadas

_¿Que?__ ¿No puedo filmar a mi hermanita?_ – Exclamó mientras le depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

_¡__Vivís filmándome! ¿No es suficiente ya?_ – Respondió dulcemente mientras se aferraba a su cuello.

_Podrías__ filmar algo más agradable a la vista, ¿No_? – Los tres rieron a carcajadas mientras la morena golpeaba sutilmente a su amiga.

_¿__Alguien como vos?_ – Se acerco insinuantemente a Tina mientras la abrazaba con ternura.

_Veo que nos vamos entendiendo_ – Su actitud era realmente provocativa pero sin dejar de rozar el tono de broma que llevaban.

_¡__Por favor! Evita coquetear con mi amiga mientras estoy presente, ¿Si?_ – Gestó una mueca de asco mientras veía esa situación.

_¡__Celosa! Sabes que sos la única en mi vida…_ - Espetó Theo mientras la abrazaba de forma protectora.

_No quieras arreglarla ahora…_ - Rió con algo de timidez mientras se perdía entre sus brazos. _- ¿Venís a casa con nosotras?_ – Indagó.

_Quede con los chicos en ir a tomar unos tragos__… ¡Me gradué!_ – Abrió sus manos a la par. - _Tengo que celebrarlo_. – Comenzó a retirarse sin esperar respuesta.

_¡__No llegues tarde! Sabes que te estamos preparando una fiesta._ – Gritó mientras veía como su hermano se alejaba.

_¡Cada día está__ más loco!_! – Agrego Tina entre risas mientras la morocha asentía con la cabeza.

Ambas se subieron al auto de la asiática y se dirigieron hacia la casa de Rachel Al llegar, bajó del auto, saludó afectuosamente a su amiga y se dirigió directo hacia el patio trasero donde se encontraban sus padres preparándole la fiesta de graduación a Theo. La primera persona que logró divisar fue a su tía, Nina. Era la hermana de Leroy.

_¡T__íaaaaaaa!_ – Grito mientras corría hacia sus brazos.

_¡__Mi chiquita! ¿Como estás?_ – Respondió Nina mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

Se dirigió hacia Leroy, quien se encontraba cocinando las hamburguesas que iban a degustar. Hiram salía de la casa hacia el patio trasero y se vio sorprendido con el abrazo de Rachel. Rápidamente corrió hacia su tía a seguir con esa charla que había dejado pendiente.

_No sabes lo que te extrañaba…_ - Expresó eufórica.

_Y yo a vos…_ - Sonrió con ternura mientras le acariciaba el rostro. – _Contame que planes tenés para estas vacaciones._

Rachel suspiró, la realidad era que no tenía ninguno. – _La verdad… ¡Nada!_ – Rió tímidamente. – _Voy a estar en el Club Glee, ensayando y practicando para mejorar._

¿_Ensayando y practicando para mejorar? ¿Más todavía_? – Indagó con sorpresa. - _¿Qué pasó con ese conservatorio en Los Ángeles al cual querías asistir?_

_¿Bristol Hillman? Nada…_ - Dirigió una leve mirada a Leroy quien se desentendido de la conversación. – _Papá considera que no es lugar para mí..._ – Su rostro transmitía algo de tristeza pero rápidamente gestó una sonrisa. – _Pasaré el verano en el coro de la escuela y ayudare con el restaurante familiar… Es un buen plan. _– Trataba de sonar convencida.

La charla de ambas se vio interrumpida por la presencia de Theo quien ingresaba por el costado de la casa junto con su camioneta. La estaciono en la entrada al garaje y descendió del vehiculo.

Nina se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza – _¡Felicitaciones!_

_¡Gracias __Tía!_ – Sonrió de oreja a oreja. – _¡Que alegría verte por acá!_

Se acercó a sus padres y los saludo con un abrazo efusivo. Ambos lo felicitaron por haberse graduado. Se dirigió hacia Rachel y la abrazo por detrás. Amaba a su hermana y le encantaba demostrarlo. Era su protegida.

_¿Qué __tenés pensado hacer en las vacaciones?_ – Preguntó Nina con una sonrisa ante aquel gesto de amor.

_Pienso viajar a San Francisco para ir __situándome en la nueva vida que voy a emprender._ – Comenzó a explicar. – _Además voy a aprovechar para controlar de cerca de esta pequeña… _- Le dirigió una mirada encantadora. - _¿Te contó lo de la beca en el conservatorio no?_ – Volvió a mirar a su tía.

_Todavía__ no tengo la beca…_ - Acotó Rachel con algo de pudor.

Su hermano siempre era optimista cuando se trataba de ella. Sabía que su talento era innato y su capacidad a la hora de actuar, bailar y cantar era inmensa. Había mandado una solicitud solicitando que se la tuviese en cuenta para el curso de tres meses que brindaban en el verano. Theo, sin que su hermana supiese, había enviado un video con una compilación de ella cantando y actuando en diversos escenarios. Quería asegurarse que la escogieran.

_¡__Ni la vas a tener!_ – Exclamó Leroy con algo de dureza. – _Ya te dije que no vas a ir a Los Ángeles sola._ – Fue terminante.

_¡Ay Leroy! No seas tan duro._ – Reprochó Hiram. – _Yo considero que es una gran oportunidad para Rach…_ - Le sonrió a su hija.

_Claro que es una buena oportunidad pero no quiero que vaya a esa ciudad sin la compañía de nadie…_ - Concentro su atención a la parrilla donde se encontraban las hamburguesas. – _Sabes muy bien los peligros que hay ahí y no tiene nada que ver con la vida que se lleva acá en Rosewood_. – Sentenció con firmeza.

Theo se acercó hacia él. Su paso era cauteloso. – _En todos lados hay peligros papá._

Leroy le dirigió una mirada algo desafiante. – _No me gusta que me contradigas, sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero._

_¡Claro que__ lo sé! ¿Pero ese miedo que tenés es suficiente como para retenerla en este pueblo que no tiene ningún tipo de salida laboral?_ – Detuvo su paso, quedando parado a su lado.

_¡Tiene el restaurante!_ – Continuó con su barbacoa. – _Es una herencia familiar… Mi papa me lo dio a mí y yo se lo heredo a ustedes._

_¡Rachel est__á para más que ese estúpido restaurante!_ – Alzó la voz ofuscado. – ¡_Ese era el sueño del abuelo! Ni siquiera es el tuyo._

Leroy alzó su mano a punto de golpearlo por la falta de respeto que había expresado hacia la familia.

_¡BASTAAA!_ – Gritó Rachel con la voz algo entrecortada. Rápidamente se aferro a Hiram quien los observaba con su ceño fruncido. – _De todos modos no estoy segura de querer ir._

Theo rió con ironía. _– ¿Te das cuenta lo que estas logrando no? - _Observó a su padre._  
><em>

_¡Basta Theo! Vos te vas a San Francisco y nadie te dijo nada__._ – Hizo una pausa. – _Rachel es chica, todavía tiene un año más en el colegio._ – Miró el rostro de su hija. – _Ella lo entiende a la perfección, ¿Verdad cariño?_

Rachel se limitó a afirmar con su cabeza mientras forzaba una sonrisa. – _Después de todo el restaurante no es tan malo…_

El rostro de Theo lo decía todo, estaba a punto de explotar. Sentía que lo que estaban haciendo con su hermana era una gran injusticia. Le estaban cortando las alas, le estaban prohibiendo triunfar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, sujetó el combustible que Leroy estaba utilizando para encender el fuego y roció todo el contenido sobre las hamburguesas. Rápidamente se generó una fogata que provocó la ira de su padre.

_¡ANDATE INMEDIATAMENTE A TU CUARTO! ¡ESTAS CASTIGADO!_ – No terminó de decir la frase que Theo ya estaba ingresando a la casa.

La noche caía en Rosewood y aquella fiesta por la graduación no había sido la planeada. No se asemejaba en nada a lo que habían organizado y lo que tenían en mente. Esa discusión con Leroy había dejado el ambiente algo volátil por lo que la cena fue tranquila y sin ningún tipo de comentario al respecto.

Theo había bajado a cenar con toda la familia. Al finalizar volvió a su cuarto. Seguía indignado por la injusticia que estaban cometiendo con su hermana. La puerta de su cuarto sonó con delicadeza.

_Adelante_ – Exclamó mientras dejaba de lado el libro que estaba leyendo en la cama.

_Permiso…_ - Susurró Rachel mientras asomaba su rostro. - _¿Puedo pasar?_

_Claro mi vida._ - Se levantó de la cama para acercarse a ella. – _¿Pasó algo?_

_Quería__ darte tu regalo de graduación_. – Comenzó a buscar en el bolsillo de su jean. – _Con toda la pelea que hubo no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo._ – Agregó mientras sacaba las entradas que Jacob le había entregado. – _Se que tenias mucha ilusión por ir a verlos, por lo que moví algunos de mis contactos y… ¡Las conseguí!_ – Rió mientras se las entregaba.

El rostro de Theo se paralizó. - _¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!_ – Le dirigió una mirada a su hermana quien se encontraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – _¿Son reales?_ – Preguntó aun incrédulo. Rachel asintió con su cabeza. – _¡No puedo creer que vayamos a ver a Coldplay! _– Inmediatamente corrió a sus brazos.

Ambos se vieron fundidos en un abrazo cargado de emociones y sentimientos. Se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos. Sabía que siempre la protegía y que haría lo que fuera por ella. Theo se separó de manera brusca.

_Hay un problema…_ - Su rostro transmitía preocupación. _– Estoy castigado_. – Se dejó caer en la cama, frustrado ante la situación.

_¿Desde cuando un castigo te impide hacer algo?_ – Alzó sus cejas. – _¿Justo vos? El que siempre me dice que hay que superar las adversidades, romper las barreras… ¿Dónde quedo ese chico? _– Sus miradas se encontraban. _– Capaz nunca vuelven y perdés la única oportunidad…_

Se paró de manera inmediata. - _¿Por la puerta o por la ventana?_

La risa estridente de Rachel lo decía todo. - _¡Por la ventana! _

Ambos se dieron a la fuga por la ventana del cuarto de Theo con un posterior descenso por el techo de la casa. Su tía los observaba desde el hall de entrada. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro al notar como ambos empujaban el auto de Hiram, evitando que el mismo hiciera ruido al encenderlo.

Habían llegado al show. Estaba colmado de gente. Coldplay sonaba genial y el ambiente era perfecto. Ambos disfrutaban de aquellos momentos juntos y de la buena banda que estaban viendo.

_¡Eso fue increíbleeeeeeeeee_! – Exclamó Theo con una adrenalina superior a la normal.

Se dirigían de regreso. La música del auto reproducía el tema "Every teardrop is a waterfall" de la banda que acaban de disfrutar, Coldplay. Rachel no lo dudó y subió el volumen del estéreo.

_¡MAYBE I'M IN THE BLACK, MAYBE I'M ON MY KNEES, MAYBE I'M IN THE GAP BETWEEN THE TWO TRAPEZES, BUT MY HEART IS BEATING AND MY PULSES START, CATHEDRALS IN MY HEART!_ – Cantaban al unísono. Sus miradas eran cómplices de aquel momento magnifico.

_Es el mejor regalo que me pudiste haber dado_. – Exclamó con una sonrisa.

_Soy la mejor hermana del mundo, ¡Lo se! _– Miraba al frente haciéndose la interesante.

_Además__ de la más talentosa… ¡Creo que nunca voy a poder superarte en el canto!_ – Se concentraba en el manejo.

_Decís__ eso porque sos mi hermano, soy igual que muchos de mis compañeros del coro… No tengo ningún don que me haga diferente._ – Expresó con tristeza.

_No dejes que papá te convenza de eso__._ – La observaba de reojo. _– No lo hace porque considere que no tenés talento, lo hace por miedo… ¡Teme perderte!_ – Suspiró resignado. – _Rach…_

_¿Qué?_ – Le dirigió una mirada algo triste.

_¡Sos la persona __más talentosa que conozco en el mundo!_ – Esperó a que el semáforo indicara que podía girar. _– Tenés que rebelarte, debes volar y crecer… Nada mejor que Bristol Hillman para hacerlo. _– Le regaló una sonrisa mientras avanzaba debido a la luz verde. _– ¡Tenés la mejor voz que pude oír!_

_¡THEO CUIDADO!_ – Exclamó Rachel en un grito ahogado y con sus ojos abiertos a la par.

**Fin del flashback.**

08 de Junio de 2010.

Sus ojos se sentían mas pesados que nunca. Su cuerpo no tenia fuerzas para moverse. Un mal estar recorría su interior sin siquiera poder determinar el motivo del mismo.

Pestañó unas cuantas veces. Sus pupilas lograban focalizar su vista luego de varios intentos por conseguirlo. Recorría la habitación, no era la suya. No entendía donde estaba. Un gusto desagradable se hacia presente en su boca. Sus labios se encontraban resecos, su habla se dificultaba. Miles de aparatos la rodeaban. Cables se apoderaban de sus brazos. Una manta celeste la cubría.

Lo último que recordaba era a su hermano y aquella luz que la llevo a gritar advirtiéndole. Aquellos focos de ese camión es el último recuerdo que tiene en su cerebro.

La dificultad al mover sus extremidades la llevaba a sentir que había pasado un año postrada en ese cuarto. No estaba del todo segura del tiempo ocurrido, tampoco entendía que hacia ahí. Notó un peso sobre sus piernas. No lograba divisar de quien se trataba.

_¿Dónde estoy?_ – Murmuró con un hilo de voz.

Hiram se levantó enseguida de su posición. Recuperó su postura. Hacia una semana que no se movía de ese lugar. Todas las noches las pasaba al lado de su cama con la esperanza que despertara. Aquellos ruegos se hicieron escuchar. Rachel estaba viva.

_¡Mi vida!_ – Sus lágrimas le dificultaban el habla. _– ¡No puedo creer que hayas despertado!_ – Un abrazo medido, debido a la cantidad de cables presente, transmitió todo ese dolor contenido.

_¿Dónde est__á Theo?_ – Indagó de forma inmediata luego de aclararse la voz con algo de dificultad.

El rostro de Hiram se entristeció aun más. – _Cariño… Theo…_

Rachel era conciente de que aquella pausa no podía significar nada bueno.

15 de Junio de 2010.

Hacía más de dos semanas de la muerte de su hermano. Hacía una que le habían dado el alta. No entendía porque todo esto ocurría. ¿Por qué él murió y ella solo recibió algún que otro golpe?

Su mundo se vino abajo. Cualquier respuesta que encontrara era insuficiente para calmar ese dolor interno. Tenía el corazón roto, destrozado. No era justo que aquel conductor ebrio pasara el semáforo en rojo y le arrebatara lo mejor de su vida.

Su tristeza era inmensa. No podía transmitir su dolor. El funeral había pasado y todavía no caía que fuese él quien se encontraba dentro de ese ataúd. Su vida había perdido cualquier tipo de sentido. No tenia ganas de vivir, no tenia objetivos, no tenia planes. No tenia nada. Nada le importaba. Solo se veía inmersa en la nada misma.

Necesitaba distraerse, pero nada era suficiente para hacerlo. Ni siquiera cantar lo era. Su voz no salía. Sentía un nudo en la garganta que le evitaba lograrlo. El cuarto de Theo estaba ahí, ante sus ojos. Podía sentir el llanto de Hiram dentro del mismo.

Su padre era mucho más débil que Leroy. No temía mostrar sus sentimientos. El hombre de tez morena se hacia ver mas duro, menos emocional. Debía transmitir esa imagen paternal que diera seguridad y fuerza en la familia.

Rachel abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hermano. Pudo observar a Hiram destrozado sobre la cama de su hijo. Se acercó con paso débil. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas se encontraron y se fundieron en un abrazo fraternal de forma inmediata.

_Me siento tan culpable…_ - Exclamó en un susurro.

_No digas __más eso… No es tu culpa, ni la de él… Ambos son victimas de la inconciencia humana. _– Fue terminante. Se aferraba más fuerte al diminuto cuerpo de su hija.

_No se como seguir adelante sin él._ – Se separó con un mar de lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. - _¡Era mi mundo!_

La yema de los dedos de Hiram intentaban detener aquel llanto. Lo destrozaba ver a su princesa de ese modo. – _Sos fuerte mi vida, tenés que seguir… Todos tenemos que salir de esto juntos._ – Hizo una pausa buscando la calma que tanto necesitaba. - _¿Por qué tiraste la carta de Bristol Hillman?_

_Porque no me interesa ir._ – Sentenció. – _No voy a volver a cantar nunca más en la vida._ – Fue tajante.

_Si te enviaron esa carta, si te eligieron, es por algo… __¿Sos conciente de la ilusión que le generaba a Theo que consiguieras esa beca?_ – El silencio en el rostro de Rachel lo decía todo. – _Hacelo por él… Estoy segura que, donde sea que este, estaría muy orgulloso de vos._

Rápidamente se aferró al pecho de su padre. Necesitaba de esa contención más que nunca. – _Papá no quiere que vaya y tiene razón… No estoy preparada_. – Intentaba autoconvencerse de sus palabras. – _El restaurante familiar es un buen futuro para mí._

El ceño de Hiram se fruncía ante aquel comentario. Desconocía a su hija. Rápidamente recordó lo que sujetaba en sus manos antes de que irrumpiera en el cuarto. Se separó con cuidado y con la misma delicadeza le corrió el pelo de sus hombros.

_Estaba revisando las pertenencias de tu hermano_. – Hizo una pausa. _– Y recordé que me entregaron esto en el hospital._ – Le mostró una cadenita con un 'T' que colgaba entre sus manos.

_Su cadena…_ - Exclamó en un susurró.

Sin esperar ningún tipo de comentario se la deposito en el cuello y la rodeó para sujetársela. Rachel inclinó levemente su cabeza para facilitar el cometido. Una vez colocada, la sujetó entre sus dedos. Una sonrisa tonta se le dibujaba en el rostro.

_Cuando supe que el vientre que alquilamos iba a darte a luz, fui el hombre mas feliz del mundo…_ - Sonrió ante la mueca de su hija. – _Sos mi vida Rach y quiero lo mejor para vos… No soportaría perder a otro de mis hijos… Quiero que cumplas tus sueños, quiero que logres ser feliz. _– Suspiró. – _Prohibirte que los cumplas, es cortarte las alas. – _Sentenció entregándole una foto que tenia en sus manos.

Rachel inhaló profundo y exhaló con la misma intensidad. Observó la foto. Se encontraba radiante, con esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba, junto a Theo. – _Voy a luchar por conseguir esa beca…_ - Exclamó tratando de sonar segura. – _¡Lo voy a hacer por él!._

21 de Junio de 2010.

_¡Papááááááá!_ – Gritó mientras se separaba de Hiram. - _¡Deja de besarme ya! _– Su risa se hacia estridente. – _Me voy por tres meses nada mas… _- Volvió a la seriedad que había adoptado desde el acontecimiento.

Se encontraban en la parada del tren. Viajaría hasta Los Ángeles. Estaba llegando tarde, pero diversas circunstancias llevaron a que su partida se viera retrasada. Leroy no estaba de acuerdo con este viaje. A decir verdad, no era conciente de que se dirigiera a Bristol Hillman.

Hiram lo había engañado, con ayuda de su tía, Nina. Le habían hecho creer que pasaría el verano entero junto a ella, en Arizona. Al principio, puso el grito en el cielo. El simple hecho de que su hija no estuviese junto a ellos luego de aquella tragedia, le parecía catastrófico.

Luego de lo ocurrido con Theo, su protección hacia ella había aumentado. La seguía a todos lados, la sobreprotegía como si de una niña se tratara. Tenia 16 años, no era adulta pero tampoco era un bebe que necesitara cuidado de tiempo completo.

Todavía no sabe como pero Hiram y Nina lo habían convencido. Debía llamarlo casi todos los días y pasarle un parte diario. Simulaba a una prisión de amor. Sentía, ciegamente, que de ese modo evitaría que cualquier desgracia pudiese pasarle.

El tren a Los Ángeles, finalmente había partido. A través de la ventana saludaba a su padre, quien realizaba el mismo gesto con lágrimas en su rostro. Una nueva vida empezaba para ella.

Las heridas externas de Rachel habían sanado a la perfección. El único que todavía no se recuperaba era su corazón. Theo seguía presente en cada paso que daba. Sabía que nunca iba a poder olvidarlo. Aquella cadena colgando de su cuello era el sostén que necesitaba para saber que las decisiones que tomaba eran correctas. Sentía que estaba a su lado y aquello le dibujaba una sonrisa.

Luego de varias horas de viaje, cuando la caída de la noche se hacia inevitable, el tren arribó a la estación. Se sentía una hormiga perdida en un pastizal. Era un mundo completamente distinto al que estaba acostumbrada a vivir.

La salida de la estación derivo a la dársena donde se encontraban varios taxis a la espera de posibles pasajeros. El bolso que acarreaba era demasiado grande para ella. Sumado a que se multiplicaba por dos. No entendía porque Hiram le había empacado tanta ropa.

Depositó su chaqueta en un poste que delimitaba la vereda de la calle y posteriormente colocó sus bolsos en el piso. Un taxi paró frente a ella. El conductor se bajo del mismo para ayudarla a subirlos.

Una vez que las maletas se encontraban en el baúl del auto, volteó sobre su eje en busca de aquella chaqueta. No estaba ahí.

_¿Ocurre algo?_ – Preguntó el chofer al notar la búsqueda desesperada.

_¡Si! _– Miraba para ambos lados. – _Me falta mi chaqueta… Estaba ahí hace… ¡Dos segundos!._ – Abría sus ojos sin entender del todo la situación.

El chofer rió ante su gesto desesperado. _– ¡Bienvenida a Los Ángeles querida!_ – Abrió la puerta trasera. – _Te recomiendo que dejes de buscarla… No va a aparecer._

Un desconcierto se transmitía a través del rostro de Rachel. Tal vez Leroy no estaba tan equivocado y aquella gran ciudad no era para alguien como ella.

La vista era alucinante y el viaje se hacia ameno. Tuvo suerte de encontrar a una persona agradable. Debía llamar a su tía para informarle que había llegado bien. En caso de que su padre se comunicara con ella, tenia que estar al tanto de sus movimientos.

**Nina **- ¡Rach! ¿Ya llegaste?

**Rachel** – ¡Si tía! Estoy en viaje… Supongo que en unos minutos llegare al conservatorio.

**Nina** – ¿No es un poco tarde?

**Rachel** – ¡Lo se! ¡No me lo recuerdes que eso me tiene a mal traer! ¿Y si no me abre nadie?

**Nina **– ¡Manteneme al tanto! Ni se te ocurra dormir afuera o alguna de esas locuras que suelen cruzarte por la mente.

**Rachel **– ¡Quedate tranquila tía! Acabo de experimentar la parte mala de esta ciudad y te aseguro que dormir afuera no esta en mis planes…

**Nina** – ¿Te paso algo? ¡No me asuste! ¿Que paso?

**Rachel** – 'Tranquila! Solo me robaron la chaqueta…Fue culpa mía, la deje donde no debía.

**Nina **– ¡Por dios Rach! Tené cuidado… Los Ángeles no es Rosewood… ¿Me llamas cuando ya estés en el conservatorio?

**Rachel **– ¡Si tía! Quedate tranquila… ¡Te quiero! ¡Gracias!

**Nina** – ¡Yo mas mi vida!.

El trayecto hacia Bristol Hillman se hizo mas corto de lo que creía. Llegó con rapidez. Aquel lugar la cautivó. Era enorme. Ocupaba toda una manzana completa y su presencia era realmente imponente.

El chofer del taxi la ayudo a descender sus valijas del baúl pero no a llevarlas hacia la puerta. Con un tanto de dificultad se acercó hacia la misma intentando conservar el equilibrio.

Un suspiró de alivio marcaba que había llegado frente a ella. Como si algo le faltara a aquel día, era encontrar la puerta cerrada al intentar abrirla.

_¡Genial!_ – Exclamó con frustración luego de varios intentos de que se abriera al zamarrearla. No tuvo éxito.

Eran las 11 de la noche. Era un tanto obvio que el colegio no se encontraría abierto a esas horas. Seguramente todos se encontrarían durmiendo y nadie se apiadaría de su pobre persona frente a esa puerta completamente de vidrio.

A decir verdad toda la entrada era de vidrio. Se podía ver con claridad hacia adentro. Todo se encontraba oscuro a excepción de una luz que simulaba alumbrar una escalera. Su frente se encontraba depositada sobre la puerta rogando que alguien apareciera.

Millones de insultos la invadían e inclusive aquella ira por encontrarse ahí afuera como una idiota la llevaban a tener ganas de gritar con fuerza. Opto por calmarse e intentar mantener la cordura.

Su mirada se depositó al frente tratando de que por arte de magia alguien apareciera entre las penumbras. No sabía si estaba soñando pero algo se movía ahí dentro. Podía observar como una silueta descendía por la escalera y encaminaba su trayecto por aquel pasillo.

La oscuridad del mismo llevaba a que se perdiera en él. No lograba divisar de quien se trataba pero no lo dudó y golpeó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Pudo captar su atención. Si bien no lograba divisar su rostro, ni siquiera podía determinar su sexo, pudo ver con claridad como su trayecto se vio detenido al escuchar sus golpes.

Luego de un momento notó como esa persona, que asemejaba a una sombra entre medio de aquellas paredes, comenzaba a dirigirse hacia ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo Capítulo:<strong> 3. Bristol Hillman.

**Actualizacion:** Miercolés 02/11

Alexia y OhSiFreak, están en lo cierto con lo que me preguntaron! Y sí, soy de Argentina.


	4. Bristol Hillman

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

><p><strong>3.<strong> Bristol Hillman.

Martes 22 de Junio de 2010.

**Aclaración:** El personaje de Hannah está inspirado en la pelirroja de **The Glee Project.**

* * *

><p>Los ojos de Rachel se depositaban en esa sombra que comenzaba a tomar forma entre medio de la penumbra. Las curvas pronunciadas le determinaban que se trataba de una mujer. Su rostro transmitió una clara muestra de sorpresa al notar el look de la chica.<p>

Aquel pelo corto y rosa llevaba a que dudara del lugar donde estaba por ingresar. Dirigió varias miradas al cartel que colgaba sobre ella en la entrada. Decía Bristol Hillman. No podía estar equivocada. Se encontraba en el lugar correcto.

Unos escasos pasos separaban a esa chica de pelo rosa de la puerta principal. Pudo notar como un aro descansaba en uno de sus orificios nasales. Su manera de masticar chicle la desconcentraba. Lo hacía de manera demasiado notaria. Su mirada la estaba inhibiendo sin entender el motivo de ese acto. Era penetrante, podía sentirlo.

Luego de girar varias veces la llave, dirigir su mirada hacia ambos lados e inclusive detrás de ella misma, abrió la puerta de entrada. Asomó su cabeza por la mínima apertura que había realizado.

_¡Ya está cerrado!_ – Fue tajante, cerrando la puerta al finalizar la frase.

_¡Ey!_ – Gritó volviendo a golpearla. Podía observar como la figura de la chica desaparecía de espaldas a ella. Se detuvo ante su insistencia.

Luego de unos minutos volteó sobre su eje y volvió hacia la puerta. La abrió con intensidad.

_¿Acaso no tenés nada mejor que hacer?_ – Se apoyó al lado de la puerta sujetando a la misma con su mano.

_¡Es tarde, estoy cansada, viaje mucho, me robaron la chaqueta al llegar y solo quiero ir a mi habitación!_ – Su rostro transmitía algo de ira.

Asintió con su cabeza. – _Perfecto… ¿Y la contraseña?_

La cara de Rachel lo decía todo. O era una idiota o le estaba tomando el pelo. La sonrisa irónica que llevaba en el rostro la hacía dudar. Inhaló profundo buscando conservar los buenos modales.

_Creo que empezamos con el pie incorrecto… ¡Soy Rachel!_ – Extendió su mano.

Miró la mano extendida con algo de desconfianza. Rápidamente alzó su vista y sus miradas se encontraron. – _Quinn._ – Fue tajante.

Las cejas de Rachel se levantaron a la par y su mirada se encontraba algo descolocada. Rápidamente depositó su mano en el rostro tratando de disimular el desplante sufrido. Solo bastaron unos segundos para que sus miradas se volvieran a encontrar. Los ojos de la morocha lo decían todo. Si no le abría, allí podría correr sangre.

Quinn mascaba el chicle con más intensidad y conservaba aquella postura cual guardia de un bar. Inhaló profundo y bajando su mirada abrió la puerta. Dejo su mano apoyada sobre ella, buscando que la misma quedase abierta. El sistema de auto cerrado provocaba que se cerrase sin intenciones de que lo hiciera. Pudo notar como Rachel estaba con sus manos ocupadas por lo que opto por sostenerla.

_¡Por cierto! La contraseña es monos._ – Pudo notar como la morocha pasaba por debajo del brazo que tenía extendido.

_¡Aha! Que brillante idea eh…_ - Agregó irónicamente mientras se adentraba en el edificio.

Ambas comenzaron a circular por el pasillo. Quinn observaba como Rachel cargaba dos valijas enormes. No entendía porque esa necesidad de tanta ropa. Era tan menudita, tan chiquita y no podía comprender como pudiese tener más valijas que ella. Era cuestión de lógica.

Tenía una vestimenta un tanto extraña. Un gesto de disgusto se dibujaba en su rostro al observarla. Su aspecto asemejaba al de una niña de setenta años. Vestía ropa acorde a su edad pero los colores y el corte llevaban a que se avejentara. A su vez algo en su rostro la inhibía. Nadie le provocaba eso. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron pudo sentir como un fuego la quemaba. Sus ojos eran muy intensos, transmitían una fortaleza nunca antes vista.

La actitud adoptada por la morocha al encarar a Quinn lo decía todo. Tenía carácter y no se iba a dejar pisotear. Su análisis se vio interrumpido al sentir esa mirada perspicaz.

_Te estoy preguntando algo ¿Podes responderme?_ – Agregó ofuscada.

_Las habitaciones están por ahí arriba._ – Respondió con desinterés mientras seguía su curso.

_¡EY!_ – Gritó captando la atención de Quinn. - _¿No pensas ayudarme a subirlas?_ – Abrió sus ojos ante lo obvio. Eran enormes para ella sola.

_Las trajiste hasta acá sola ¿No?_ – Nuevamente esa manera de masticar chicle junto con su sonrisa sarcástica se hacían presente. – _Yo no tengo la culpa que traigas dos camas por maletas._ – Hizo una pausa. - _¿No te dijeron que los cuartos vienen con las suyas propias?_ – Volteó para seguir su camino.

_¿Tan agradables y educados son todos acá?_ – Acotó sin mirarla directamente pero cerciorándose que la escuchara. - _¡Me abruma tanta amabilidad!_

Como podía, comenzaba a subir las escaleras. Aquel acto se estaba convirtiendo en un suplicio.

_¡YO TE RECOMENDARIA QUE LAS SUBAS DE A UNA!_ – Exclamó a lo lejos a punto de ingresar al comedor diario. -_ ¡NO VAYA A SER QUE TE CAIGAS!_ – Nuevamente su sonrisa se hacía presente. Se podía notar a la distancia. Su cuerpo se perdió tras la puerta.

_¡Estúpida!_ – Murmuró volviendo a depositar su atención en lo que estaba intentando lograr.

Unos cuantos minutos tardó en llegar al segundo piso. Una gota de transpiración se hacía presente por su frente. Con delicadeza deslizó su brazo sobre la misma retirándola. Inhaló y exhaló con profundidad. Pudo escuchar como unos pasos subían detrás de ella. Su atención estaba depositada en el papel que sujetaba en sus manos. Indicaba el número de habitación que le correspondía.

Al levantar su vista pudo notar como Quinn pasaba delante de ella con un unicornio de peluche en una de sus manos y un vaso de leche en la otra. Nuevamente sus miradas se cruzaron.

_Es a la derecha._ – Masculló al pasar.

Rachel la siguió con la mirada. - _¡Gracias! Entonces ire para la izquierda._ – Respondió con superioridad.

_¡Como prefieras! Si tenés ganas de pasear, es tema tuyo._ – Agregó con una levantada de hombros. Siguió su curso. - _¡Suerte con eso!_ – Se adentró en su cuarto.

Sintió ganas de gritar y de que la estructura del edificio se cayera encima de ella. De Quinn, claro está. No le gustaba su manera de dirigirse hacia su persona. Pareciera que tenía algo personal. No iba a confiar en ella. Ni siquiera sabía que habitación tenía asignada. Seguramente le estaba mintiendo.

Luego de recorrer todo el ala izquierdo, pudo corroborar que le estaba diciendo la verdad. Su habitación se encontraba a la derecha como le había indicado. Agradecía no haber hecho esa inspección con las valijas a cuesta.

Había llegado. La habitación número 12 estaba frente a ella. Abrió la puerta y buscó el interruptor de la luz. Fue inevitable que todo lo que se encontraba en la mesa aledaña cayera aparatosamente. El ruido efectuado fue sumamente escandaloso. Intentó sujetar los objetos pero fue en vano. Rápidamente prendió la luz y pudo notar como una chica la observaba desde la cama. Se había levantado, seguramente producto del barullo.

_¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho!_ – Se disculpaba mientras se adentraba al cuarto.

Pudo notar como su compañera de cuarto se refregaba los ojos. Su rostro se encontraba desconcertado. Al parecer no entendía la situación que estaba viviendo.

_¡Hola!_ – Dejó caer las maletas sobre la cama. – _Soy Rachel, tu nueva compañera._ – Dirigió su mirada hacia ella.

_¡Magnifico!_ – Su cara transmitía descontento. - _¡Pensé que no vendrías y tendría la cama libre para aprovechar de un mejor modo!_ – Volvió a acostarse dándole la espalda.

El ceño de Rachel se frunció tratando de entender la situación. ¿Acaso todo el mundo era así de maleducado en ese lugar?

_¡APAGA LA LUZ DE UNA VEZ!_ – Gritó con énfasis.

_¡Lo siento!_ – Aceleró su paso hacia el interruptor y lo apagó.

Ese lugar se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno. Se apoyó sobre la puerta mirando hacia la nada misma. Estaba replanteándose el hecho de estar allí durante tres meses. Su vista se vio seducida por la puerta del baño que se abría lentamente.

Una muchacha rubia, con un cuerpo excepcional salía de él. Ni siquiera se percató de su presencia. No sabía si saludarla. Había conocido a dos personas y a las dos era mejor perderlas que encontrarlas. Pudo notar cómo se acostaba en la cama restante. Se acercó a ella.

_Hola…_ - Susurró.

Ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada. - _¿Venís de afuera?_ – Indagó con tristeza.

_Si… Llegué recién, soy Ra…_ - Se vio interrumpida.

_¿No viste al Señor Tubbington cuando entraste?_ – Sus ojos se encontraban algo vidriosos.

Ok. Eso no era un conservatorio de música. Era un manicomio y nadie le había avisado. Su rostro transmitía un claro gesto de desconcierto. ¿Acaso todo el mundo era raro ahí? Tal vez su padre la había mandado con la intención de internarla por la muerte de su hermano. Tal vez necesitaba un tratamiento psiquiátrico y para que no se deprimiera aun mas se lo habían maquillado de color rosa. Esto no podía estar pasando.

_¿Perdón? ¿Tubbi..?_ – Intentaba recordar el nombre.

_¿Vos sos Rachel?_ – Indagó haciendo caso omiso a la morocha.

_¡Sí! Eso es lo que trataba de dec…_ - Nuevamente se vio interrumpida pero esta vez por un fuerte abrazo. Se había parado de una manera tan espontanea que no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar.

_¡RACHEL!_ – Gritó con alegría. -_ ¡Qué bueno que llegaste!_ – Agregó.

La cara de la morocha lo decía todo. No sabía si alegrarse o salir corriendo. Al menos ella era más agradable que las demás. Rió por compromiso, no sabía qué hacer.

_Disculpame…_ - Trataba de hablar con claridad producto del fuerte abrazo que estaba recibiendo. - _¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?_ – Espetó con unos golpecitos en su espalda.

_¡Qué linda! Sos igual a como te imaginaba._ – Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. –_ Entonces… ¿No viste a Tubbi?_ – Expresó con una seriedad repentina.

_No entiendo de qué me hablas, si es una especie de código o contraseña o clave ¡O lo que sea! Te aviso que recién llegue y no estoy al tanto de nada_. – Trataba de contener la calma, era la única persona amable del lugar.

_¡Ay por dios! ¿Tienen para mucho más?_ – Agregó la otra compañera de cuarto ofuscada.

_¡Santana! No seas así… ¿No ves que puede tener información de vital importancia para la aparición de Tubbi?_ – Sus cejas se arqueaban con lamento.

_¡Un momento!_ – Alzó levemente la voz. - _¡NO SE QUIEN ES TUBBI!_

_¡SU MALDITO PELUCHE!_ – Respondió reincorporándose. - _¿Lo viste? Si no lo viste, decile que no de una maldita vez y andate a dormir porque no sé si habrás notado, es de noche, por la noche la gente duerme y mañana no quiero estar de peor humor que ahora, así que si cuando me levante aun querés seguir con vida, te recomiendo que le respondas de una vez y se vayan a dormir ¡LAS DOS!_ – Volvió a acostarse.

Los ojos de Brittany y de Rachel se encontraban abiertos a la par al igual que sus bocas. Estaban en estado de shock ante aquel discurso o amenaza.

_Fue con amor._ – Acotó.

_¿Tu peluche tiene forma de unicornio?_ – Preguntó en un murmullo casi imperceptible.

_¡Sí!_ – Exclamó con el mismo tono. - _¿Por qué hablamos así?_

_Para no molestar a nadie._ – Susurró. –_ Tengo buenas noticias… ¡Lo vi!_

La boca de la rubia se abrió con sorpresa y alegría. - _¿Dónde está?_

_Lo tenía una chica en sus manos. No sé si es recomendable que se lo vayas a pedir._ – Gestó una mueca.

_¿Por qué? ¿Lo tiene secuestrado? ¿Esta lastimado? ¿Perdió alguna de sus costuras? No tengo mucho dinero para darle a cambio._ – Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. - _¿Vos podes prestarme?_

Se sujetó fuertemente la boca tratando de contener la carcajada. –_ ¡Está perfecto! El problema es la chica… Ya de por si su apariencia no es del todo grata y su carácter… ¡Puf! Se complementa a la perfección con su exterior._ – Su gesto transmitía repulsión.

_¿Tan mala es?_ – La atención de Brittany era total. Estaba sentada con sus piernas cruzadas cual niño escucha un cuento. - _¿Él te contó esto?_

_¡No! Yo sola lo descubrí… Tuve un enfrentamiento con ella._ – Hizo una pausa. – _Para mi desgracia fue la persona que me recibió… Primero que mastica chicle como una vaca pastando, es totalmente desagradable, segundo que tiene un aro en su nariz que da algo de impresión, me preguntó por una estúpida contraseña, creo que era monos… ¡AH! Su mirada es lo peor… Siento que te asesina cada vez que te mira y como si eso fuese poco…_ - Se vio interrumpida.

_Como si eso fuese poco… ¿Tiene el pelo rosa?_ – Concluyó Santana.

La mirada de Rachel se depositó en ella. – _Si… ¿Cómo sabes?_ – Frunció su ceño sorprendida.

_Porque es la hermana de Britt_ – Agregó con algo de malicia. - _¡Ah! Y la contraseña la eligió ella._ - Su dedo señaló hacia la rubia.

Los ojos de la morocha se abrieron a la par. Rápidamente giró su rostro hacia Brittany que parecía no estar ofendida. – _Perdoname… No quise decir todo eso, es que tu hermana realmente…_ - No pudo seguir con sus disculpas.

_Quinn es buena… No entiendo porque decís todo eso… ¿Segura que es ella? Mira si te estás confundiendo y Tubbi está en otras manos_ – Hizo una pausa. – _¡En manos dañinas!_

_¡Segurísima! Quinn, si si si… Así se llama, me lo dijo_. – Sonrió al notar el rostro de felicidad de la rubia quien nuevamente volvió a abrazarla.

Santana se retiró de su cama, caminó hacia Brittany bajo la atenta mirada de las dos. Con dulzura la sujetó del brazo y la llevo a su cama.

_Ahora que sabemos que Tubbi está en manos de Quinn, ¡En buenas manos!_ – Remarcó. – _Podemos irnos todas a dormir, mañana es un día largo, es el primer día y no quiero tener mi ira a flor de piel._ – Dirigió su mirada a Rachel – _Esto va para vos también._

_Pero tengo que hacer una llamada algo ur…_ - Santana no la dejó seguir.

_¡La haces mañana!_ – Volvió a su cama. – _Me estoy conteniendo las ganas de asfixiarte con algo, así que te recomiendo que vayas a dormir si querés que la convivencia sea placentera._ – Sonrió. – _Gracias._

_Buenas noches Rach_ – Exclamó Brittany. - _¡Te quiero!_

El silencio se adueño del lugar. Ni el aleteo de una mosca se lograba escuchar. Una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Había conocido a tres personas y su cerebro sacaba un balance general. Brittany era divina, Santana sonaba algo histérica y prepotente pero no parecía mala gente y Quinn… Mejor se reservaba sus opiniones.

Sus ojos se cerraban solos debido al peso que acarreaban motivo del cansancio de todo lo vivido. El problema era su cerebro. No se apagaba en ningún momento y conciliar el sueño parecía una meta inalcanzable. Miles de dudas la gobernaban. No se sentía capacitada para este cambio. Tal vez la decisión de haber venido no era la correcta. No veía como su ficha podía encajar en semejante rompecabezas. Si toda la gente era como Santana y Quinn, deseaba no despertar.

Su deseo no se cumplió. Su despertar se vio a batallado por pelos de peluche en su boca y orificio nasal. Rápidamente se reincorporó sin entender lo ocurrido y con dificultades para respirar. Una fuerte tos se hizo presente a causa de aquel producto en su garganta. Sus ojos buscaron con desesperación al culpable.

Pudo notar como una furia rosa, que al parecer había amanecido de buen humor, llevaba el bendito unicornio en sus manos. Claramente, el objeto que la había golpeado. Con algo de dificultad la seguía con su mirada. Pudo notar como de un tirón destapaba a Santana.

_¡ARRIBA!_ – Gritó al oído de la latina.

Rachel la observaba en un estado de shock producto del cansancio que acarreaba su cuerpo. Notó como Quinn se sentó al lado de Brittany y con una dulce caricia sobre su cabeza le depositó un tierno beso en la frente.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le dibujara ante aquel acto. Tal vez la rubia tenía razón respecto a lo mencionado anoche y después de todo, a lo mejor Quinn no era tan mala. Aquel análisis se vio irrumpido por esa mirada penetrante que tanto la incomodaba.

_¿Te gusto o te debo?_ – Preguntó con soberbia.

_¿Qué?_ – Frunció su ceño desorientada.

_Te estoy preguntando si me miras porque te gusto o lo haces porque te deba algo…_ - Alzó sus cejas esperando respuesta.

Rachel desvió su mirada. – _Tal vez te miro porque acabas de pegarme con un peluche en la cara y tengo esos pelos_ – Señaló el unicornio. – _¡Por todo mi rostro!_

_Para tu información, no podes acusar a alguien si no tenés las pruebas sufí…_ - Su explicación se vio interrumpida por un almohadón asesino que se le estampó en el rostro.

_¡La próxima vez que me despiertes así te tiro por la ventana!_ – Amenazó Santana encerrándose en el baño.

El intento de vengarse se vio abortado de manera inmediata producto a la rapidez de piernas de la latina para encerrarse en la otra habitación. Se levantó con sutileza y se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

_Es la última vez que vengo a levantarlas cuando se quedan dormidas._ – Abrió la misma. – _Encima que les vengo a avisar, me tratan así…_ - Dirigió una mirada a ambas. - _¡Son unas desagradecidas! Empezando por vos._ – Señaló a Rachel.

Los ojos de la morocha se abrieron a la par. Aun intentaba despertarse y retirar aquellos pelos de su boca.

_¿Yo?_ – Se señaló. – _Lo decís…_ - Hizo una pausa pensando el porqué. - _¿Por qué no te agradecí la mano que me diste ayer?_ – Se sujetó la frente. -_ ¡Tenés razón! Que desagradecida que soy._

_Rach. –_ Exclamo Brittany observándola con seriedad. - _¿Intentaste comerte a Tubbi?_

_¡No!_ – Miró de manera fulminante a Quinn, quien había realizado un ruido con su boca y nariz buscando contener su carcajada. – _Fue algo involuntario…_

Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar y la sonrisa en Quinn se hizo presente. Rachel la observó intentando mantener su gesto pero aquella mueca era lo suficientemente encantadora como para contagiarla. Le devolvió la misma.

_Bueno… A ver si se apuran y van al auditorio que está lleno de gente._ – Expresó saliendo del cuarto.

_Creo que le caes bien._ – Acotó Brittany mientras comenzaba a cambiarse.

El auditorio estaba lleno. No se encontraba con su capacidad total pero al menos había unas treinta personas. Todas ellas lucharían por conseguir una beca por lo que hacerse con ella sería un logro. El director que había recibido a todos, o al menos a casi todos, se encontraba frente al micrófono. Cuatro profesores se encontraban esparcidos por el escenario con diversos instrumentos.

Quinn se había sentado detrás de todo. A su lado se situó Alison. A los pocos minutos Santana y Brittany aparecieron por el pasillo ocupando sus lugares en la misma hilera. Rachel venía detrás. La mirada de las cuatro chicas le dio algo de pudor por lo que se sentó unas hileras más adelante junto con una chica pelirroja. Se encontraba sola. A lo mejor sufría la misma situación que ella.

_Hola._ – Le regaló una sonrisa. - _¿Está ocupado?_ – Señaló el asiento a su lado.

_Hola… ¡No! Para nada… Sentate si querés._ – Sugirió con una sonrisa. – _Soy Hannah._

_Rachel._ – Su atención se vio captada por la voz del director.

_¡A ver! Quiero ver a todo el mundo sentado._ – Se situó frente al micrófono. – _Sentados._ – Exigió.

Todos los alumnos que aun se encontraban de pie tomaron sus respectivos asientos. Los cuatro músicos presente comenzaron a tocar una sinfonía con sus violines. Algo clásico con estilo moderno. Buscaban innovar y sorprender a los chicos. Luego de unos minutos que duró la presentación, el auditorio estallo en aplausos y gritos.

_A los que se han tragado el cuento de que los profesores de música son músicos frustrados, estos talentosos artistas son sus profesores._ – Hizo una pausa. – _Pero prefiero que los consideren como sus guías._ – Separó el micrófono de su base. - _Hola y bienvenidos a la escuela de verano del conservatorio Bristol Hillman. Antes que nada quiero enfatizar que cada año recibimos miles de maquetas de estudiantes pero no son aceptadas._ – Suspiró. - _¡Bien! Este verano no solo aprenderán música… Pondrán a prueba sus límites, vivirán nuevas experiencias y sacudirán los cimientos de sus conocimientos y cada uno encontrara su propia voz individual. Estas son las reglas._ – Se dirigió al atril a beber un vaso se agua.

Todo el auditorio se encontraba en silencio prestando atención a cada detalle. – _Las puertas se cierran a las diez de la noche, a las once los fines de semana. La posesión de sustancias ilegales conducirá a una expulsión inmediata_. – Rió. –_ ¡Esto es Los Ángeles! Tengan cuidado, nunca salgan solos… Y finalmente, ¡La beca! Dentro de tres meses se efectuaran las actuaciones finales en las que demostraran lo que han aprendido. Un afortunado estudiante ganara una beca académica de 10.000 dólares para estudiar música… Suena bien, ¿Verdad?._ – Sonrió hacia todos. _– Bueno trabajen duro, pásenlo bien…_ - Rió irónicamente. – _¡Y lárguense!._ – Todo el auditorio estalló en una carcajada general.

_No se olviden cuentan con cuatro profesores. Uno de actuación, otro de canto, otro de instrumentos y otro de baile. Las clases son optativas pero cuantas más hagan, mas ventaja tendrán a la hora de ser elegidos como posibles ganadores._ – Todos comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos. - _¡Recuerden completar las listas que se encuentran colgadas en los pasillos!_

Rachel se reincorporó buscando seguir a la manada. Se dirigía hacia el pasillo a buscar aquellas planillas para anotarse. Lo tenía claro, no debía pensar demasiado para saber a qué clases asistiría.

_¡Ey! ¡Rachel!_ – Exclamó una voz familiar. - _¡Esperame!_ – Exigió.

Hannah se acercaba a paso acelerado hasta llegar a su lado.

_¡Disculpame! No note que venias detrás mío._ – Rió para sí misma volviendo a retomar su camino. – _Digamos que me sorprende un poco tu amabilidad._

_¿Por qué?_ – Frunció su ceño. - _¿Tuviste alguna mala experiencia en tu primer día?_

_¿Alguna?_ – Le dirigió la mirada. –_ Se podría decir que desde que llegue, todas fueron malas experiencias._ – Rió a carcajadas.

Hannah no pudo evitar contagiarse. – _Seguro estas exagerando… ¿No te gusta el lugar? A mí me parece fabuloso._ – Agregó.

_¡No es eso!_ – Abrió sus ojos buscando explicarse. – _El lugar es magnífico, amo cantar._ – Hizo una pausa. – _Solo siento que tal vez no empecé con el pie correcto... Tal vez conocí a las personas equivocadas._ – Murmuró.

_Eso es porque no me conociste a mí._ – Alardeó haciendo sonreír a la morocha. - _¿De dónde sos?_

_De Rosewood, ¿Sabes dónde queda?_ – Sonrió ante la amabilidad de la muchacha.

_¡Claro! Pennsylvania_ – Le devolvió el gesto. - _¿Qué te trajo a Los Ángeles?_

Rachel abrió su boca para responder pero su cuerpo se lo impidió. No sabía realmente que la había traído. Después de lo ocurrido con Theo, sus sueños se habían esfumado, al igual que sus ansias por triunfar.

_Una promesa._ – Finalmente respondió, seguido por un breve suspiro. - _¿Vos?_

_Yo soy de Utah._ – Hizo una pausa. – _Vine porque quiero triunfar en lo que más me gusta hacer… Cantar_. – Sujetó uno de los bolígrafos que se encontraba colgando de la pizarra. – _Nada mejor que Bristol Hillman para llevarme a eso._

Notó como Rachel se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Era algo callada pero le caía bien.

_¿Ya sabes a que clases te vas a apuntar?_ – Indagó con carisma.

La morocha sacudió su cabeza volviendo en si. –_ Si ¡A todas!_ – Rió ante el comentario. - _¿Soné algo competitiva, cierto?_

_Un poco…_ - Rió ante la pregunta. – _No te preocupes, yo también pienso anotarme en todas._ – Le entregó el bolígrafo. – _Al parecer pasaremos mucho tiempo juntas… Es bueno conocer a otras personas que no sean solo tus compañeras de habitación._ – Dio un paso al costado para que Rachel pudiese acercarse. – _Por cierto, estoy en la número 3, podes venir cuando quieras._

Antes de que la morocha pudiese reaccionar, notó como una morena de pelo ondulado se acercaba hacia ella. Una gran sonrisa invadía su rostro.

_Hola ¿Qué tal? Soy Alison, creo que no nos conocemos_ – Se dirigió hacia Rachel. – _Hannah._ – Desvió su mirada hacia la pelirroja.

_Hola_ – Exclamó sin demasiada importancia. No le caía del todo bien

_Hola Alison._ – Sonrió. – _Es verdad, creo que no nos cruzamos antes… Un gusto, soy Rachel._

_¡El gusto es mio Rachel!_ – Extendió la planilla que llevaba en sus manos. – _Es la planilla de canto, no se si tenés pensado anotarte._

La sujetó, ojeándola. - _¡Claro! Gracias... ¿Vos también te vas a anotar?_ – Al levantar su vista pudo notar como Quinn la observaba a lo lejos. No entendía porque pero esa manera de mirarla la incomodaba.

_¡Obvio! Pienso asistir a canto y actuación._ - Volteó sobre su eje para observar que era lo que captaba la atención de la morocha. Pudo notar como la mirada de Quinn se desviaba de sus ojos para focalizarse en una de las planillas que le acercaban.

Rachel le extendió nuevamente la misma por lo que la morena la sujetó con una gran sonrisa.

_¡Va a ser un placer compartir la clases con vos!_ – Acotó antes de retirarse a seguir repartiéndola.

_Que chica más agradable._ – Exclamó hacia Hannah. - _¡Súper simpática! ¿No?_

_¡Ay por favor Rachel! Es una pantalla._ – Resopló mientras avanzaban hacia otra de las planillas. – _Espera a conocerla mejor._

_¿Por qué decís eso? ¿La conoces de antes?_ – Frunció su ceño tratando de entender la situación.

_Claro que la conozco… ¡Duerme conmigo!_ – Abrió sus ojos a la par. – _Con un día de conocerla ya me fue suficiente para darme cuenta como es…_ - Hizo un gesto con su cabeza. – _Aquella chica también duerme en mi cuarto, se llama…_ - Se vio interrumpida.

_Quinn._ – Exclamó mirándola. – _¡Ese cuarto debe ser un caos!_

_¿La conoces? Es muy agradable._ – Agregó.

_¿Quinn? ¿Agradable?_ – Sus ojos se encontraban desencajados. –_ ¡Creo que tenés invertidos los conceptos de agradable y desagradable!_ – Rió de forma estridente.

_¿Por qué decís eso?_ – Se mostraba seria.

_Alison fue extremadamente agradable y simpática conmigo y vos me decís que es desagradable._ – Hizo una pausa. – _Quinn fue desagradable conmigo y a vos te parece divina…_ - Suspiró. – _No entiendo realmente._

_Reconozco que Quinn parece media rara, pero es muy educada y sobre todo respetuosa._ – Alzó uno de sus hombros. – _Al menos conmigo fue muy encantadora._

Un silencio se hizo entre ellas. Rachel trataba de procesar la información brindada por Hannah.

_Creo que son pareja._ – Espetó sin anestesia.

_¿SON LESBIANAS?_ – Su sorpresa se vio plasmada a la perfección con su tono de voz. Lo elevó sin poder controlarlo.

_¡SHHH! Baja la voz_ – Exigió mirando hacia todos lados. – _No lo sé con certeza… ¡Dije que creo!_

Rachel volvió su mirada hacia ambas. Realmente no podía creer lo que Hannah estaba confirmándole. Aunque no estuviese del todo segura, era una duda que quedaba latente en ella.

_¿Ya sabes a que te vas a anotar?_ - Pregutó Santana.

_A la clase de instrumentos._ - Anotó su nombre. - _Las demás no me interesan._

_Yo me voy a anotar en baile y canto._ - Agregó Brittany. - _¿Vos Santi?_

_¡En las mismas que vos!_ - Una sonrisa se acopló a la ya gestada por la rubia.

_¿Ustedes vieron al hobbit que hay allá?_ – Exclamó Alison a modo de burla mientras se acercaba a las tres chicas.

_¿Dónde?_ – Exclamó con ingenuidad. - _¿Existen? Pensé que eran un invento de la película._

_¡Claro que existen Britt!_ – Señalo con su dedo hacia Rachel. – _¡Ahí tenés uno! Junto a la pelota colorada, ¿Las ves?_ – Su risa se hacía presente.

Santana estalló en risas. No pudo contenerlo más. Realmente le pareció gracioso el modo en que se refirió hacia Rachel y Hannah. Quinn era la única que se mantenía seria. Su mirada fulminaba a Alison. No le gustaba la malicia con la que se refería hacia ellas y menos luego de haberse acercado con simpatía.

_¿Te parece gracioso?_ – Indagó hacia la latina.

_¡La verdad que si!_ – Intentó contener las lágrimas producto de la excesiva risa. – _Ese hobbit, como vos decís, duerme en nuestro cuarto… La otra chica no sé quién es._ – Gestó una mueca.

_¡La otra chica duerme conmigo y se llama Hannah!_ _Para que lo tengan presente_ – Espetó Quinn alternando su mirada entre Alison y Santana. –_ Es muy agradable._

_¿Duerme con vos?_ – Preguntó con sorpresa. -_ ¡QUE ESTOMAGO QUINN!_ – Su ceño, junto con su boca, transmitían asco. –_ Decime que vos vas arriba, porque sino te aplasta…_

Alison volvió a estallar en risas mientras le dirigía una mirada a ambas. – _La chiquita tampoco se queda atrás… ¿Vieron la nariz que tiene?_ – Volteó hacia sus amigas. – _Sumado a esa vestimenta… ¿Robó un asilo de ancianos?_

_A mi me parece normal._ – Acotó Quinn. – _Creo que tiene su estilo, como todo el mundo._

_¿Qué estas insinuando?_ – Espetó Alison con seriedad.

_Que no hay que juzgar a la gente por su apariencia._ – Hizo una pausa y le clavó la mirada. –_ Vos tenés bucles falsos en el pelo._ – Volteó hacia Santana. – _Y vos tenés plástico en lugar de pechos._ – Resopló. – _¡Ambas! Son las menos indicadas para hablar de alguien por su apariencia._

Pudo sentir como un empujón de parte de la latina se depositaba en sus hombros. Rápidamente se lo devolvió, comenzando un sin fin de empujones y sacudidas. Inmediatamente Alison se interpuso apartando a Quinn.

_¿Vas a seguir mucho tiempo más?_ – Su voz sonaba estricta. – _¡Te están mirando todos!_ – Pudo notar cómo se sacudía para soltarse de sus brazos.

_¡No me toques!_ – Exigió.

_¿Qué te pasa Quinn?_ – Frunció su ceño. –_ Es el primer día y ya estás dando un espectáculo por defender a…_ - Dirigió su mirada a Rachel quien las observaba al igual que todos. – _Esa._ – Susurró.

_¡SE LLAMA RACHEL, ALISON!_ – Gritó. - ¡_RACHEL Y HANNAH!_ – Inhaló tratando de controlarse. – _No son tan difíciles… ¿Te los tengo que escribir acaso?_

Rachel la observaba con sorpresa ante aquel comentario. Quinn estaba defendiéndola y no entendía el motivo de aquel acto.

Alison la sujetó con fuerza del brazo y ambas comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo alejándose de la gente. – _No hace falta que me lo escribas en ningún lado, solo me gustaría saber porque la defendes de este modo_. – Se detuvo. - _¿Tanto la conoces?_

_¡No la conozco!_ – Su tono seguía siendo acelerado. – _Por ese motivo es que soy respetuosa con su persona… ¿Te suena esa palabra?_ – Su rostro transmitía un claro enojo. –_ Dudo que te suene, no se para que pierdo mi tiempo con gente como vos._ – Continuó su trayecto hacia el cuarto, dejando a Alison detrás.

Abrió la puerta con ímpetu. Estaba enojada. No porque insultaran a Rachel o a Hannah sino por la forma de ser que tenían. Las quería y se reía con ellas pero no soportaba el simple hecho de que se burlaran así de la gente. Recogió su guitarra y se dirigió al parque. Necesitaba algo de aire.

Se situó en una de las barandas de cemento que delimitaban el contorno de la escalera. Eran bajas, permitían el claro acceso a sentarse sobre ellas. Con algo de nerviosismo, producto de la pelea sufrida, empezó a hilar algunos acordes. Su mano fluía con claridad. Aquella guitarra la acompañaba a todos lados. Era una extensión de su cuerpo. Transmitía a la perfección lo que su garganta no sabía cómo.

_Quinnie…_ – Irrumpió Brittany con ternura.

Esa paz que había logrado se vio saboteada por su hermana. No podía tratarla mal. A ella no.

_¿Qué pasa Britt?_ – Suspiró. -_ ¿Es muy urgente? Porque si no, prefiero que vengas en otro momento._

_No me gusta verte mal._ – Sus piernas hicieron caso omiso a las plegarias de Quinn y cedieron ante ella. Se sentó a su lado. - _¿Estás bien?_

_Si…_ - Su mano volvía a focalizarse en las notas. –_ No quiero hablar del tema Britt, enserio._

_¿Por qué?_ – Indagó con tristeza. –_ Si no me lo contás a mí, ¿A quién se lo vas a decir?_

_A nadie… -_ Evitaba mirarla. –_ Me lo voy a tragar como todo lo que me hace mal en esta vida de mierda que tengo._

_¿Y después vas a aparecer con otro aro?_ – Alzó su ceja. - _¿O preferís con otro tatuaje?_

_Eso lo hice porque quise._ – Resopló.

_Esa es una manera de mutilarte._ – Su voz transmitía paz.

Aquella última frase había descolocado a Quinn. Su hermana tenía eso. Podía pasar de ser totalmente inmadura e incompetente para convertirse en una completa sabia. Tenía tanta razón en cada una de sus palabras.

_No hace falta que lo ocultes Quinnie…_ - Agregó. – _Tubbi y yo nos damos cuenta._

No pudo contener la risa al escuchar ese nombre. No cabían dudas, aquella Brittany le gustaba más.

_¡Amo ese tema!_ – Exclamó mientras se ponía de pie como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

_¿Cuál?_ – Preguntó sorprendida.

_¡El que estas tocando!_ – Su cuerpo se movía al son de los acordes que emitía Quinn.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le daba más intensidad provocando que su hermana se compenetrara y se hiciera una con cada nota que escuchaba. Amaba verla bailar. Era un ángel y lograba sacarla de sus peores pesadillas.

El ritmo que imponía Quinn se plasmaba por todo el parque trasero del conservatorio, contagiando a varios alumnos que se encontraban junto a sus instrumentos, en la misma situación que ella. Brittany captaba la mirada de todos, sacándole una sonrisa a quien la mirase. Era encantadora su manera de bailar.

Alison y Santana se unían al revuelo provocado en el parque. Las voces de las dos se fundían en un encantador tono que daba aun mas estilo a aquella improvisación.

Quinn lo estaba disfrutando. Tocaba su guitarra como nunca antes. Su atención se vio captada por una morocha que descendía por las escaleras. Era Rachel junto con Hannah. Estaba en su mundo, no era capaz de notar lo que acontecía a su alrededor. Podía verla sonreír y no entendía porque pero aquello le gestaba unas ganas inmensas de reír. Varios actos no tenían razón de ser. No entendía porque se perdía en ella cada vez que la veía, pero era la realidad, no podía retirarle la vista de encima. Su mundo se tambaleó cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

La música la atrapó no pudo evitar mirar de donde provenía. Al hacerlo pudo sentir esa mirada intensa que tan incómoda la ponía. Podía observar como Quinn la miraba. Era tan intensa que la contrariaba. No era un sentimiento malo, solo le generaba curiosidad. Era tan rara que le daban ganas de conocerla. Por momentos parecía tan dulce y por otros tan desalmada. Le generaba intriga su manera de ser y aquellos ojos hablaban por si solos.

Aquella conexión se vio irrumpida por una contemplación fulminante. Alison se perdía en ella. Su ceño se encontraba fruncido y su rostro no era el más amigable. Algo la quemó por dentro. Rápidamente desvió sus ojos hacia Hannah y pudo sentir como su cuerpo, sus piernas, se veían enredadas por un objeto inanimado. Su caída fue inminente y poco sofisticada. Agradecía a Dios que todos estuviesen ocupados cantando y tocando sus instrumentos.

Pudo sentir como una mano se le depositó en la espalda para ayudarla a levantarse. Su vista se dirigió hacia la persona a la cual pertenecía y su mundo se detuvo. Había muerto y se encontraba en el cielo. Aquel chico era la persona más hermosa que había visto en su vida. No tenía dudas, era amor a primera vista.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo Capítulo:<strong> 4. Agua.

**Actualizacion:** Sábado 05/11


	5. Agua

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

><p><strong>4.<strong> Agua.

Jueves 24 de Junio de 2010.

* * *

><p><em>Estoy furiosa. Estoy completamente desorbitada y no entiendo las razones por las cuales no puedo hacer lo que quiero. Yo tengo buenos fundamentos para hacer lo que hago, pero las personas que se oponen no pueden darme razones suficientes para que crea que lo que argumentan es válido.<em>

_Yo no estoy molestando a nadie, no estoy invadiendo propiedad privada, no estoy evadiendo impuestos, ni robando, ni matando, ni nada parecido. Solamente estoy tratando de cumplir mi cometido. ¿Por qué quiero hacerlo? Porque me hace sentir bien, porque tengo ganas, porque me aburro, porque si. Suficiente._

_No tengo miedo de morirme, aunque no es eso lo que busco. No quiero que la gente me amenace y se olvide de lo que soy capaz. Sé que no me temblaría la mano a la hora de pegarme un tiro y mis palabras a veces pueden ser tiroteos en contra de alguien. Pueden doler mucho más que una cachetada y durar mucho más en la conciencia. Entonces, no quiero ser mala, irónica, no quiero sentirme culpable, no quiero tener que cargar con las penas de los demás._

_¡Estoy tan desesperanzada, tan deprimida, tan sin identidad! me propongo estudiar, pero mi cabeza no procesa lo que estoy leyendo. _

_No estoy cansada ya que dormí toda la tarde pero algo me mantiene triste y enferma. No sé que puede ser. _

_Tal vez estoy triste porque no tengo vida, porque llega el fin de semana y mi mejor plan es estudiar o dormir. Tengo ganas de llorar y estoy muy sensible._

_Soy una persona que deshecho su pasado, que evita tener un presente y prohíbe cualquier futuro (sin vida no se puede estar). _

_Tengo que encontrar una causa, una estrategia, un fin. Tengo que encontrar mi "para que". Siempre viví por otros. No merezco vivir por mí, es un desperdicio. Me odio. No me tolero. Chau._

Los pensamientos que Quinn plasmaba en su libreta solo se veían acompañados por la suave brisa que provenía del mar. Se encontraba en el muelle que quedaba a tan solo 2 cuadras del conservatorio. Lo había descubierto en una de sus tantas salidas y realmente disfrutaba entando ahí.

Sus pies colgaban hacia la nada misma. Hacia esa inmensidad que se hacía ver ante ella. Hacia esa masa oceánica que imponía respeto por el simple hecho de serlo. Sus zapatillas se mecían hacia adelante y hacia atrás. El sol irradiaba por completo su rostro provocando que sus ojos se achicaran. Su jean roto y descocido quedaba a la perfección con el estilo del lugar. Su remera de mangas cortas, negra, imponía ese respeto que buscaba transmitir.

Los ojos de Quinn se perdían en la claridad del océano. Unas pequeñas olas oscilaban rompiendo de forma inmediata sin dar lugar a formar una más grande. Su cabeza no dejaba de procesar información. Miles de acontecimientos se le venían a la mente y miles de circunstancias la agobiaban.

Con una firmeza característica en ella, se levantó y a paso firme recorrió el trayecto del muelle que la llevaba hacia la playa. Una vez en la arena continuó su trecho hacia el mar. Mientras caminaba, cegada por esas ideas y situaciones que la atormentaban, comenzaba a enlazar la libreta a su muñeca. Quería evitar que se le mojara.

De manera brusca y rápida comenzó a adentrarse a ese mar que tanto respeto le imponía. No se alejó demasiado de la orilla. Solo le bastaron unos metros para lograr que la tierra no tocara sus zapatillas. Hundió su cabeza debajo del agua y comenzó a contar. Su mano se mantenía fuera buscando mantener seco a su fiel confidente. Su diario. Aguantaría, debajo del agua, lo que su cuerpo quisiese.

El día soleado animó la mañana de Rachel. Decidió salir a correr. Debía hacer sus rutinas matutinas ya que la ayudaban a liberar toda esa tristeza, tensión e ira que contenía. La ciudad era encantadora y el tener la playa cerca le generaba grandes expectativas. Se colocó un short, un top y sus zapatillas. No podía faltar su iPhod.

Comenzó su recorrido con un buen ritmo y una gran dinámica. Estaba disfrutando de aquello. La música que sonaba era acorde para la situación y en su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas ese encuentro inesperado que había sufrido. Ese chico estaba latente en cada uno de sus pensamientos. Había invadido por completo su cerebro, al igual que su corazón. Estaba enamorada, podía sentirlo. Su cabeza repetía una y otra vez aquel encuentro como si se tratara de una cinta sin fin. Una tonta sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro al recordarlo. Era perfecto, único, encantador.

Su concentración se vio irrumpida por una figura que llamo su atención. No estaba segura pero juraría que aquello que venía a lo lejos era una mano. Se encontraba en el medio del océano sin ninguna razón aparente de ser. ¿Sería un muerto? Rápidamente descartó esa idea. A medida que su recorrido se acercaba a ella, podía corroborar a ciencia cierta que se trataba de lo que suponía. Una mano.

Una desesperación la recorrió por completo y sin dudarlo comenzó a correr velozmente hacia la misma. No sabía que ocurría pero no podía dudar. Cualquier segundo que perdiera podía ser determinante.

_¡AUXILO! ¡SOCORRO! _– Gritaba mientras se adentraba en el agua. - _¡ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDEEEE!_ – Su corrida se dificultaba debido a la misma. Cada vez se hacía más profundo. - _¡SE ESTAN AHOGANDO!_ – Fue lo último que alcanzo a decir para zambullirse por completo de cabeza.

Dicho revuelo provocó que la calma que había adquirido Quinn bajo el agua se viera irrumpida. Producto del susto salió a la superficie a respirar.

_Quiero que sepas que me debes un iPhod_. – Exclamó Rachel mientras observaba el aparato muerto en su totalidad.

Ambas se encontraban caminando por la arena, completamente mojadas, de pies a cabeza. La morocha se había adentrado vestida como se encontraba, inclusive con su aparato eléctrico. Quinn se había visto sorprendida y sin mayores sobresaltos ambas habían salido del mar caminando por sus propios medios.

_¡Ni lo sueñes!_ – Reprochó. - _Nadie te pidió que te metieras._ – Agregó mientras buscaba secar lo que se había mojado de su libreta.

_¿Cómo no me voy a meter?_ – Le clavó la mirada. _- ¡Creía que se ahogaba alguien!_

_Creo que estas exagerando_. – Resopló. – _Tenia mi mano afuera, ¿No te diste cuenta? _– La miró de reojo. – _Si me hubiese ahogado, mi cuerpo flotaría en la superficie._

_¡Bueno!_ – Respondió ofuscada. – _¡En el momento no lo pensé! ¿Qué demonios hacías entonces? ¿Estás loca? _– Intentaba calmarse. Su corazón aun se encontraba acelerado por la adrenalina del momento.

_Estaba probando mi resistencia_. – Sacudió su rostro. _– ¡No se qué hago explicándote a vos!_

_La verdad… Sos insoportable._ – Frunció su ceño. _– Si llegaba a saber que eras vos, ni me asustaba._

_¡Buenísimo!_ – Sonrió irónica. _– La próxima sujeto un cartel con mi nombre, ¿Te parece?_

_Quedate tranquila, la próxima evito correr por donde estés vos y listo_. – Sonrió falsamente.

_¿Estabas corriendo?_ – Indagó sin procesarlo y mostrando un tanto de desinterés.

_¡Claro!_ – Abrió sus ojos y sus manos ante lo obvio. _– ¡Si voy a estar así vestida porque se me da la gana!_

Los ojos de Quinn se perdieron en la vestimenta de Rachel. Ese mini short junto con su mini top la estaban embobando. No entendía si era mini realmente o si su mirada cada vez le disminuía más el tamaño. Pudo notar como el ceño fruncido de la morocha la observaba. Rápidamente recobró su postura. Nuevamente transmitía esa dureza que tanto la caracterizaba.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente. Ambas caminaban en su sendero sin cruzarse palabra, ni miradas. Nada. El ceño de Rachel se había relajado, por lo que no podía ser un mal síntoma.

_Gracias por defenderme ayer._ – Finalmente acotó.

_No te defendí a vos_. – Espetó tajante.

_¡Estaba a tu lado Quinn!_ – Nuevamente su tono se aceleraba. Lograba alterarla. - _¡Escuché todo!_

_Las defendí a las dos_. – Suspiró. – _Fue porque me molesta la actitud de Alison._

_Entiendo…_ - Acotó la morocha con cautela. – _Es común que haya ese tipo de diferencias entre las parejas, muy normal._ – Observaba de reojo la reacción de Quinn.

_¿Pareja?_ – Alzó una ceja. - _¿Por quién lo decís?_

_Por vos y por Alison._ – Agregó con sutileza.

Una risa irónica y cerrada se escapó de la boca de Quinn. Raudamente se puso seria.

_¿De dónde sacaste que soy lesbiana?_ – Indagó sin mirarla.

_¿Lo sos?_ - Cuestionó disimuladamente.

Rachel buscaba ablandarla. Quería saber más de ella, de su vida, conocerla. Aquel comentario de Hannah había estado revoloteándole por la cabeza. Necesitaba averiguarlo. Podía sentir como la había quebrantado. Sabía que estaba a un paso de corromperla.

_Que ti…_ - Murmuró.

_¿Qué ti?_ – Preguntó ingenuamente.

_¡Que te importa!_ – Rió ante la broma en la que había caído. – _Además porque tengo que responderte si vos sola lo afirmas… ¡Pensá lo que quieras!_

El ceño de Rachel se encontraba fruncido nuevamente. Odiaba creer que podía entrar en ella. Tenía el control y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos veía como todo se le desvanecía delante suyo.

_Solo quería saber que me decías…_ - Hizo una pausa. - _¿Es tu pareja entonces?_ – Insistió perdiendo la paciencia.

_¡Es tema mío!_ – Resopló. - _No tengo por qué responder a eso_. – Inhaló profundo y le dirigió la mirada. - _¿Por qué tanto interés en saber? ¿Vos lo sos?_

_¿Qué cosa?_ – Sus miradas se encontraron. - _¿Lesbiana?_ – Quinn asintió con su cabeza. - _¡No!_ – Respondió algo asqueada. – _Ni en tus sueños._

Las cejas de Quinn se alzaron a la par. Estaba sorprendida ante esa reacción. Había sido rara, parecía que tuviese algo de fobia hacia la gente como ella.

_Aha…_ - Meditó. – _Ya veo… ¿Sos homofóbica?_

Rachel estalló en risas. _- ¿Homofóbica? ¿Yo?_ – Sonrió mirando al frente. - _¡Para nada! Mis papas son gays._ – Volvió a mirarla. – _Dos hombres, por si no entendiste._

_¿Tus papas son gays?_ – Su rostro se mostraba sorprendido. No entendía nada. - _¿De verdad?_

_¡Sí! –_ Desvió su mirada hacia sus pies. – _Alquilaron un vientre y…_ - Se vio interrumpida.

_Solo quería saber lo que te pregunte, lo demás no me interesa. _– Fue terminante.

_¿Por qué sos así?_ - Sintió ganas de insultarla pero supuso que a lo mejor el agua le había provocado algún especie de cortocircuito. Por ese motivo le dio lugar a que se explicase.

_¿A qué te referís con así?_ – La miró con desinterés.

_Así de asquerosa, de hosca, de intratable, de antisocial…_ - Hizo una pausa al notar la mirada de Quinn. -_ ¿Sigo? _

_No es necesario._ – Susurró sumisa volviendo su vista al frente.

Nuevamente ese silencio se hizo presente. Rachel buscaba la mejor manera de entablar una charla amena.

_Brittany es tu hermana, ¿Cierto?_ – Preguntó lo obvio.

_Si _– Fue tajante.

_No se parecen en nada_. – Volvió a mirarla. – _Salvo que antes de teñirte de rosa fueses rubia._

_Es mi hermanastra._ – La manera de responder era cada vez más incisiva.

_¡Ah!_ – Pensaba como seguir el tema. - ¿_Mismo padre o misma madre?_

_De ninguno de los dos_. - La mirada de odio por parte de Quinn lo decía todo. La estaba aniquilando.

Rachel se focalizo en su rostro. Conocía esos ojos. Los veía cada vez que se observaba en el espejo. – _Tenés los ojos tristes…_

¡_Para nada! –_ Sonó indiferente. – _No tengo motivos para estarlo._

_Podrás mentirte todo lo que quieras y negarlo, pero a mí no me engañas._ – Su análisis visual se volvía más intenso. – _Conozco esa mirada a la perfección y sé que transmite tristeza._

Aceleró su paso. Quería alejarse de Rachel, aquella situación la estaba incomodando. Odiaba mostrarse débil y sobre todo que alguien notara esa debilidad. Ella lo había conseguido y no entendía como. No quería verla, buscaba evitarla.

_¡Ey!_ – Corrió con un poco de dificultad debido a que se encontraba mojada. - _¡Te estoy hablando!_

_¿Por qué me seguís?_ – Frenó en seco su trayecto. Volteó con ira en sus ojos. _- ¿Qué estas buscando? Creía que estabas corriendo en tu rutina. _– Sentenció con un tono agresivo.

_Para tu información, no te estoy siguiendo_. – Hizo una pausa. – _Estoy yendo al conservatorio para cambiarme, no puedo seguir con mi rutina en este estado…_ - Se observó. – _Estoy toda mojada._ – Volvió a dirigirle la mirada. – _Se da la circunstancia de que ambas vamos hacia el mismo lugar._ – Sonrió con ironía.

_¡Me importa una mierda la circunstancia!_ – Su voz se aceleraba mientras volvía a darle la espalda y a continuar su recorrido. – _¡Anda por tu lado!_

La actitud de Rachel era de un claro asombro. Esos cambios de humor la descolocaban. ¿Seria bipolar? Siguió caminando, hacia el mismo lugar que Quinn pero unos pasos más atrás. Ninguna decía nada.

La violencia con la que abrió la puerta principal captó la atención de todos los que se encontraban presentes. Sumado a su estado deplorable. Cada paso que daba dejaba una marca de agua junto con arena. Subió las escaleras con firmeza. Rachel entraba por la puerta intentado ensuciar lo menos posible. Unos diez pasos las separaban.

Quinn se dirigía hacia la puerta de su cuarto cuando pudo notar la presencia de Alison en la misma. Su boca se abrió para saber lo ocurrido. Podía sentir como la observaba con intriga.

_¡NO PREGUNTES!_ – Exigió con un grito.

Rachel terminaba de subir y se dirigía para su cuarto. Notó como Alison se depositaba en ella con esa mirada fulminante que tanto la inhibía. Buscó acelerar su paso pero fue inútil. Sintió como se acercaba sigilosamente.

_¿Qué te pasó?_ – Preguntó con intriga. – _Estas empapada… ¿Estás bien?_

_Si_. – Fue concisa. – _Tuve un altercado con el mar_. – Buscaba continuar su trayecto. – _Digamos que el suelo me jugó una mala pasada, pise mal y me caí al agua._

_¿Estabas con Quinn?_ – Indagó sin rodeos.

_No, nos encontramos en la entrada _– Frunció su ceño mostrándose desentendida. - _¿Por qué?_ – El rostro de Alison transmitía que no había sido para nada creíble.

_Porque ambas están mojadas._ – Respondió con obviedad.

_No se que le habrá pasado a ella, tal vez se tropezó con el mismo pozo que yo_. – Sonrió. – _No te ofendas pero voy a ducharme, quiero sacarme esta mugre._ – Aceleró su paso dejándola atrás.

_¿QUE HACIAS CON LA ENANA?_ – Alison irrumpió en el cuarto donde Quinn buscaba una muda de ropa.

_¿Podes bajar la voz?_ – Suplicó con calma. – _No estamos so…_ - Se vio interrumpida.

_¡NO PUEDO BAJAR LA VOZ!_ – Su tono seguía siendo alto. – _QUIERO SABER QUE TE PASA CON ELLA, ¿TE GUSTA?_ – Sus ojos se abrían a la par. Estaba desencajada.

Quinn explotó, había sido suficiente. - _¡AY POR DIOS!_ – Se sujetó la cabeza. – _¡Estas enferma! ¿Te das cuenta no?_ – La vena de su cuello se marcaba con énfasis. – _Tengo arena por todos lados, estoy de muy mal humor y no quiero matarte, así que te recomiendo que te calles y no pienses cosas que no son._ – Intentó volver a su eje interno.

_Yo solo digo lo que veo_. – Volvió a alzar el tono. - _¡QUE VENGAN LAS DOS MOJADAS SIGNIFICA UNA SOLA COSA! _– Sonrió con ironía. - _¿La pasaron bien?_

La puerta del baño se abrió y Hannah salió de él. Quinn le dirigió una mirada asesina a Alison y con una sonrisa volteó hacia la pelirroja. _- ¿Terminaste de usarlo?_ – La muchacha evitó hablar y asintió con su cabeza.

Había escuchado todo. Sentía que cualquier comentario que pudiese hacer seria una bomba de tiempo a punto de explotar.

_Me voy a dar una ducha._ – Miró a la morena. – _Si es que me lo permitís_. - Sin esperar respuesta se adentró en el cuarto de baño.

Hannah no lo dudó y salió de la habitación. Quería evitar quedar a solas con Alison. No solo le caía mal, si no que su forma de ser le imponía algo de temor.

_¡Tenés un pedazo de alga marina en la cabeza!_ – Brittany rió a carcajadas al notar el aspecto de Rachel.

_No estoy de humor Britt._ – Fue terminante mientras retiraba lo mencionado por la rubia de su cabello.

_¿Me querés contar?_ – Sonó agradable. - _¿Qué te pasó?_ – Mostraba interés.

_¡TU HERMANA ME PASA!_ – Explotó en un grito. - _¡Eso me pasa!_

_¿Mi hermana te hizo esto?_ – Su tono seguía transmitiendo esa calma tan característica en ella.

_¡Sí!_ – Buscó en su placard. - _¡No!_ – Sacudió su cabeza. – _Mas o menos… Es difícil de explicar Britt._ – Suspiró.

_¡Tenemos tiempo! _– Afirmó acomodándose en su cama junto con su peluche.

La mirada de Rachel se focalizó en ella. Era demasiado buena. Podía observar cómo le prestaba una atención absoluta. Inhaló profundo intentando contener su ira.

_Estaba corriendo por la playa_… - Comenzó su relato.

_¿Fuiste al mar y no me avisaste? _– Su boca se abrió en clara muestra de asombro y decepción.

_¡Fui a correr Britt!_ – Expresó con vigor. – _Estaba haciendo mis ejercicios matutinos_.

_¿Y cómo terminaste nadando con Quinn?_ – Frunció su ceño. - _¿La querés más que a mí?_

_¡No nade con Quinn!_ – Resopló. - _¿Me dejas seguir?_

_¡Bueno!_ – Se aferró al unicornio. _– Pero antes quiero que sepas que Tubbi y yo estamos muy enojados porque no nos invitaste. _

Una risa se plasmó en el rostro de Rachel. – _Estaba corriendo y vi una mano, que parecía muerta, salir del mar…_ - Nuevamente hubo una interrupción.

_¿Un zombie?_ – Indagó con temor en sus ojos.

_¡NO!_ – Frunció su ceño. – _Una mano humana._ – Explicó.

_¿A punto de convertirse en zombie?_ – Volvió a indagar.

_¡NO BRITT! Una mano de una persona común y corriente ¿Si?_ – Intentó contener un grito.

La rubia se limitó a asentir con su cabeza. Rachel la observó y continuó con su relato.

_Bueno, me tire a salvarla, creía que se estaba ahogando…_ - Otra vez la boca de Brittany se abrió con una nueva duda.

_¿Sos guardavidas?_ – Interrogó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_¡Si Britt! Soy guardavidas_. – Respondió indignada.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y Santana ingresó al mismo. Dirigió una mirada a ambas, sobre todo al aspecto de Rachel.

_¡SANTI!_ – Gritó Brittany. - _¿Sabías que Rachel es guardavidas? _– Aplaudió a causa de la felicidad que eso le generaba.

La latina la observó con más atención que antes, secundado por una mirada rápida de arriba hacia abajo.

_¿Con ese cuerpo?_ – Frunció su ceño y sus labios. – _No puede levantar a nadie._

La mirada de Rachel fue fulminante. Revoleó sus ojos tratando de transmitirle que era una mentira para que Brittany guardara silencio.

_¡Sin ofender Rach!_ – Sonrió con ironía. _– Estoy siendo realista._

_Hoy tuvo a su primer ahogado en Los Ángeles_. – Abrió sus ojos a la par. - _¡Era un zombie!_

_¿No te parece mal que le hagas creer esas cosas?_ – Santana se cruzó de brazos.

_¡Nunca dije eso!_ – Se defendió. – _Tampoco dije que fuese un ahogado..._ – Refunfuñó saturada. _- ¡Era la idiota de Quinn!_ – Se mordió el labio inferior.

_¿QUINN?_ – Repitieron las dos al unísono.

_No sabía que Quinn fuese zombie. _– La cara de Brittany transmitía pánico.

_¡Un momento! _– Irrumpió la latina tratando de hilar los cabos sueltos. _- ¿Dónde estaba Quinn?_

Rachel estaba harta de repetir la situación como un loro y que nadie le prestara atención. Volvió a retomar la historia con desgano.

_En el mar, con su mano afuera…_ - Miró hacia arriba tratando de recordar. – _Tenia algo similar a una libreta. _

Pudo notar como Santana salió corriendo por la puerta y rápidamente Brittany se reincorporó para seguirla.

_¡EY!_ – Los ojos de Rachel se abrían sorprendidos, no entendía nada. - _¿Qué está pasando?_

Hannah se encontraba ingresando al cuarto con el mismo ímpetu con el que Brittany salía de él. Fue inevitable el choque.

_¡Perdón Hannah!_ – Gritó mientras continuaba corriendo. - _¡Tenemos un caso de ZomQuinn! _– Agregó agitada a causa de la corrida.

El rostro de la pelirroja se paralizó. Pudo notar cómo se perdía en el pasillo. Aquello era totalmente descabellado. Se asomó por la puerta hacia Rachel quien comenzaba a colocar la ropa en el cuarto de baño.

_¿Pasó algo?_ – Preguntó aun sorprendida. – _¿Qué es ZomQuinn?_ – Indagó con dificultad tratando de recordar lo dicho.

_No lo sé._ – Respondió con pasividad. – _Les conté que Quinn estaba en el mar intentando contener la respiración y salieron corriendo._ – Resopló ofuscada, estaba cansada de repetir las cosas. – _No sé qué es lo que pasa._

_¡De eso te venia a hablar!_ – Hannah se adentró. – _¡No sabes cómo se puso Alison!_ – Rió al recordarlo. - _¿Qué pasó con Quinn? ¿Te gusta? _

_¿QUE?_ – Se sorprendió. – ¿_Gustarme? ¿Quién? ¿Quinn?_ – Estalló en risas. – _Es una mujer Han… Además estoy focalizada en otra persona, no entiendo porque me preguntas eso._

_¿En quién?_ – Se sentó en la cama de Rachel. - _¿Es de acá?_

La sonrisa en el rostro de la morocha se hizo presente. - _¡SI! El chico del patio. – _Suspiró al recordarlo.

_¿Finn?_ – Preguntó sorprendida. - _¡Me estas jodiendo que te gusta ese alto deforme!_

_¡No digas eso_! – Abrió el grifo e introdujo su mano. – _Es hermoso por donde se lo mire._

_Rach… ¡Te lleva como tres cabezas!_ – Rió. – _No_ _pienses que voy a ir atrás tuyo con un banco para que te subas cada vez que quieras besarlo._

No pudo contener la risa. – _Aspiro alto_. – Sonrió como era su costumbre. - _¡No lo puedo evitar!_

_¡QUINN!_ – Gritó Santana empujando la puerta. - _¿DONDE MIERDA ESTÁS?_

_¡Me estoy duchando!_ – Se logró a oír desde el baño.

Con paso firme se adentró en el mismo. Brittany iba tras ella con cautela. - _¡Salí de la ducha inmediatamente!_

Quinn se asomó con su cabeza llena de shampoo y sus ojos entrecerrados. – _No puedo, tengo que enjuagarme._

_¡AHORAAAA!_ – Exigió con un grito.

_¡No me rompas los ovarios Santana!_ – Volvió a adentrar su cabeza. – _Vas a tener que esperar, quieras o no._ – Agregó desde adentro.

_¿Querés que te saque por las malas? _– Preguntó con énfasis. El mutismo de Quinn la estaba agotando. Sujetó una toalla y se dirigió hacia ella. Con énfasis abrió la cortina y sin mirarla cerró el grifo, inmediatamente le entregó la toalla. - _¡Salí ya!_

_¡Tené cuidado Santy! Si te muerde podes convertirte._ – Exclamó asustada.

No tuvo otra opción. Se envolvió en la tela que la latina le había entregado. – _Si querías verme desnuda, podrías habérmelo dicho._ – Se dirigió hacia Brittany. – _¿A quién voy a morder?_

_¡Te recomiendo que te cambies para cuando te mate!_ – Agregó irrumpiendo el dialogo con la rubia y retirándose del baño. –_ Te espero afuera. _– Brittany no dudo en seguirla.

Luego de unos minutos Quinn salió cambiada. Se secaba el pelo con énfasis. - _¿Por qué tanto alboroto?_ – Sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro. – _Una no se puede duchar tranquila…_

_¿Te pensaste que no nos íbamos a enterar?_ – Indagó Santana.

_No se de que me hablas_. – Frunció su ceño.

_¡Te quisiste matar Quinn!_ – Gritó Santana.

_¿TE QUISISTE MATAR?_ – Preguntó Brittany sorprendida.

_No sé de dónde sacaron esa mentira…_ - Comenzaba a ultimar detalles de su vestuario.

_Me lo dijo Rachel y aunque no la conozca le creo más que a vos. – _Se mostraba tajante.

_Esa tipa… ¿Qué se tiene que meter?_ – Su tono sonaba histérico. – _¡Y no! No me quise matar._

_¿Entonces?_ – Indagó cruzándose de brazos. Brittany observaba sin entender muy bien la situación.

_Estaba nadando._ – Alzó sus hombros restándole importancia.

_¿Vestida?_ – Revoleó los ojos.

_¡Sí!_ – Le clavó la mirada. _– Tenía calor, no tenia bikini y nadé… ¡Así de simple!_

La latina dudo por un instante y resopló. No tenía pruebas, era su palabra contra la de Rachel. Sus ojos la analizaban con algo de odio.

_Esta te la dejo pasar Fabray pero no vas nunca más sola… ¿Me escuchaste?_ – Su dedo índice la señalaba. _– Espero que no me estés mintiendo, ¡Por tu bien!_

_Hay algo que no entiendo…_ - Agregó Brittany. - _¿Entonces Rachel no es guardavidas?_

_¡NOOOOOO!_ – Gritaron de forma unánime.

La tarde se encontraba al caer. La clase de canto se hacía presente. Rachel se dirigía a ella para asistirla. Era la primera que tendría. Estaba emocionada. Tenía muchas ganas de entender el porqué del buen concepto para con el conservatorio. No tenía dudas, los profesores deberían de ser geniales.

_Chicos, sentados._ – Exclamó el profesor. _– Soy el Señor Jackson, ustedes son mis alumnos y tenemos 3 meses para aprender una pieza coral increíblemente compleja, algo imposible pero tendremos que intentarlo._ – Comenzó a caminar entremedio de los atriles. - _¿Les parece bien?_

La sonrisa por parte de todos los alumnos determinaba lo a gusto que se encontraban. Prosiguió con su explicación.

_El coro incluye cinco solos y solo cinco personas podrán cantar ante la clase… Yo diré quienes serán, dos semanas antes de finalizar el curso, basándome en sus participaciones durante los ensayos_. – Hizo una pausa volviendo a su lugar. – _Por lo que los dividiré en grupos de a cuatro, uno para cada prueba del contrapunto múltiple para el final de esta infernal clase… Solo uno de ese grupo conseguirá ese solo, no quiero sangre pero si deseo verlos luchar por él._ – Todos rieron ante el comentario.

Comenzó a seleccionar con su dedo. – _Vos, vos, vos y vos, son el grupo uno._

Alison volteó sobre su eje para notar quienes se encontraban detrás de ella. Era una de las seleccionadas y se encontraba en primera fila. Detrás de ella se encontraba Rachel. Una mirada seguida de un suspiro transmitía su disgusto.

_Señorita Carter._ – Exclamó el profesor captando la atención de Alison. _– Pase al frente por favor._ – Invocó.

Sin dudarlo se paró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se depositó donde fue expresado. – _Digame._ – Musitó.

_Demuéstrenos su capacidad vocal por favor._ – Suplicó cruzándose de brazos a la espera.

Alison no lo dudó. Comenzó a entonar una canción que luciera su gran caudal. Su voz era angelical pero su potencia imponía respeto. Un aplauso sonoro y emotivo se hacía presente por parte de todos sus compañeros. Era impecable el rango que manejaba.

El profesor continuó caminando por entremedio de los atriles buscando a su próximo talento. Depositó su mano sobre el hombro de Rachel.

_Señorita Berry…_ - Sonrió ante sus ojos redondos y enormes. – _Es su turno._

Rachel suspiró con algo de temor. Su andar era débil, indeciso. Estaba insegura. Se colocó delante de toda la clase. Podía sentir como los ojos de sus compañeros se clavaban en ella. Estaban analizándola esperando que hiciera algo igual o mejor que Alison.

Su boca se abrió en busca de ese preciado tono que dejara boquiabierto a todos. No fue fácil. Su voz se rehusaba a salir. Una vez que logró vencer esa oposición, su afinación no era la adecuada. No lograba entonar, colocar el rango correcto a lo que estaba expresando. Su ceño se fruncía mientras su dedo intentaba apretar su oreja en busca de un poco de entonación.

El rostro de sus compañeros lo decía todo, incluso el del profesor. Estaba haciendo un papelón. Se estaba humillando. Sentía ganas de llorar pero no podía quebrarse. Siguió intentando pero era en vano. Nada podía revertir esa situación deplorable en la que se encontraba. Estaba haciendo el ridículo.

_Creía que en este conservatorio se hacia una selección severa para elegir a los mejores talentos…_ - Atacó Alison sujetándose los oídos.

La risa de todos los presentes se volvió sonora estallando en una carcajada. La boca de Rachel se cerró por completo dando por finalizado ese suplicio. No pensó, su mente se puso en negro. Sus ojos se nublaron y como una tromba salió disparada de ese lugar. No podía aguantar ninguna mirada más, ningún comentario punzante. Era suficiente para ella.

Lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos cual rió sin control. Sus manos se aferraban a su cara y corría sin rumbo alguno por esos pasillos solitarios. Se adentró en las escaleras de emergencia y ascendió por ellas sin saber hacia dónde se dirigía.

Su recorrido se vio limitado por la finalización de las mismas. Con su vista disminuida a causa de las lágrimas que nublaban su visión, se dejó caer contra la pared. Su rostro se dispuso entre sus piernas y rompió en llanto sin control alguno.

Con vigor se apoyó contra la masa de concreto que simulaba ser su sostén. En ese momento era lo único que lograba mantenerla erguida. No tenía fuerzas para que su columna vertebral se encargara de aquello.

Un rechinamiento capto su atención. Eso que consideraba una pared no era más que una vieja y oxidada puerta que se encontraba arrimada tras ella. Su curiosidad pudo más que cualquier miedo. Con cautela introdujo su cabeza luego de reincorporarse por completo.

Sus ojos realizaban un estudio del panorama al cual se estaba adentrando. Era una azota. Se encontraba sucia y abandonada. No tenía dudas, allí iban a parar todos los desperdicios de Bristol Hillman. Era el lugar perfecto para ella. Solitario, lúgubre y tétrico. Nadie lo visitaría, por lo que nadie la encontraría a menos que ella así lo dispusiera.

Su cuerpo se movía por inercia. Casi sin pensar se encontraba frente a aquella pared de cemento que llegaba hasta su abdomen. Con sus codos se depositó sobre ella. Demarcaba la finalización del lugar. Desde allí podía ver la calle, los autos, las luces, la gente que si era feliz.

Una inhalación profunda llevó a que su rostro se elevara. La luna, redonda y brillante, era la única luz que alumbraba ese lugar. Su mirada se encontraba embelesaba ante su magnitud. Estaba enorme, como nunca antes.

Con un leve carraspeo aclaró su garganta. Buscaba determinar el porqué de ese acontecimiento que había tenido que padecer. No entendía que le ocurría, que era lo que andaba mal. Solo una cosa tenía claro. No podía cantar.

_Quizás bastaba respirar, sólo respirar muy lento, recuperar cada latido en mi y no tiene sentido ahora que no estás…_ - Su canción se veía irrumpida por las lagrimas que caían por su mejilla.

Su garganta se cerraba a causa de un nudo que transmitía la clara frustración que le generaba la situación. Quería pero no podía. Al parecer Dios había cumplido su deseo de no volver a cantar como había jurado.

Quinn se colaba entremedio de la soledad de los pasillos. Se encargaba de que nadie la estuviese observando y de no dejar ningún tipo de rastro. Para aquello era especialista. Había descubierto el lugar más solitario del conservatorio. Era solo suyo. Nadie más sabia de su existencia y estaba segura que no había forma de que lo descubriesen. Con su fiel amiga, la guitarra, se adentraba en ese pasadizo que se había armado. Luego de mucho luchar y forcejar logró llegar a su paraíso. Esa azotea le había dado una razón de ser a Los Ángeles.

Con una sonrisa poco común en su rostro y una inhalación profunda se apoyó sobre la medianera que obstruía su camino. Sus ojos brillaban al ver esa gente caminar allí debajo. Se veían tan diminutos, tan pequeños, que todos sus problemas parecían desaparecer. Se sentía superior en algo, superior comparada con alguien. Ese lugar le brindaba esa seguridad que tanto estaba buscando.

Junto a su guitarra se disponía a componer como era su costumbre. Luego de varios retoques para que la misma sonara afinada todo se encontraba listo. Su cabeza gacha demarcaba su concentración mientras sus manos se ubicaban en la posición correcta.

Su respiración se pauso. Su corazón entro en un estado de reposo. Los latidos se volvían cada vez más lentos y sus ojos se abrían a la par. No estaba sola. Podía escucharlo. Una voz extrañaba osaba irrumpir su soledad. Su rostro volteó con vigor hacia el lado contrario donde se encontraba. Debía averiguar de qué se trataba.

_¿Ahora donde estas?_ - Seguía intentando cantar entremedio de esos sollozos que salían involuntariamente. El tema de Laura Pausini, que sabía a la perfección, estaba resultando su prueba más difícil. –_ En cambio no, hoy no hay tiempo de explicarte y preguntar…_

Esa voz estaba perturbando el cerebro de Quinn. Invadía su cuerpo con fuerza y no lograba determinar de quien salía. Se encontraba de espaldas. Encubierta entre la mugre del lugar. Su cuerpo reposaba sobre una de las paredes que daba a la escalera de emergencia. Sabía que solo tenía que asomarse. Podía sentir cada palabra que escuchaba. Estaba ahí a solo unos pasos.

De forma sigilosa intentó observar de quien era esa voz angelical. Desafinaba como nadie y lloraba como un grifo abierto en su totalidad pero la dulzura que transmitía era única. El corazón de Quinn comenzaba a latir de modo acelerado. Juraría que podía escucharse a la perfección cada uno de sus palpitaciones.

_¿Por qué te lo llevaste?_ – Exclamó entre lágrimas cada vez más intensas. _- ¿No te das cuenta que no encuentro el rumbo sin él?_ – Murmuró.

El ceño de Quinn se frunció con fuerza. Esa voz la conocía. Si bien la escuchaba con dificultad le resultaba familiar. Sus ojos se movían de lado a otro mientras las arrugas en su frente se hacían más notorias. No podía ser lo que creía. El destino debía de estar jugándole una mala pasada.

_¿Rachel?_ - Musitó para sí misma en un estado de asombro total. Era tal el grado de sorpresa que había sufrido que su cuerpo se encontraba paralizado. Sin notarlo, sin si quiera poder controlarlo la guitarra se resbaló de sus manos golpeando contra el piso.

Un fuerte ruido sacó a Rachel de esa tristeza que la invadía. Con un movimiento brusco volteó su rostro hacia donde provenía. Su pelo asemejaba un látigo por el vigor con que lo había realizado.

_¿Hola?_ – Exclamó con fuerza. Su mano se depositaba en el pecho intentando contener la intensidad de sus palpitaciones. -_ ¿Hay alguien ahí?_ – Agregó con temor.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo Capítulo:<strong> 5. Brittana/Quinson.

**Actualizacion:** Lunes 07/11

Muchas gracias por los reviews. Me llena de alegria la aceptacion que le dieron a la historia.

Se que muchos deseaban que no fuese Finn. Les comento que no se parece en nada al de glee... Eso no implica que lo vayan a querer.

Aclaro, por si no se entendio, Hannah tiene el aspecto de ella misma, no el de Marisa.

Enjoy it.


	6. Brittana Quinson

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

><p><strong>5.<strong> Brittana/Quinson.

Sábado 26 de Junio de 2010.

* * *

><p>La mañana del sábado se hacía presente y Quinn era una de las pocas personas que se encontraba despierta o al menos eso era lo que creía. Un tímido sol asomaba determinando el maravilloso día que estaba por surgir. Su cuerpo se encontraba en el patio del conservatorio, disfrutando de la suave brisa de verano junto a su guitarra y su libreta. Se encontraba componiendo, aprovechando de esa soledad que pocas veces conseguía.<p>

Se sentía en paz consigo misma. Podía escuchar con claridad cada pensamiento recurrente. Todo era perfecto hasta que aquella noche volvía a invadirla. No dejaba de procesar lo ocurrido. Se sentía tan estúpida, tan vulnerable. No estaba segura del porque de esa reacción. Solo sabía que había sido lo peor que pudo haber hecho.

**Flashback: 24 de junio de 2010.**

_¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?_ – Indagó Rachel desviando su mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido.

El nerviosismo se notaba a flor de piel. Los pelos del brazo de Quinn se erizaban. Debía huir a como diera lugar. Rachel no podía saber que ella se encontraba allí. Como pudo sujetó su guitarra volviendo a proporcionar un ruido estridente.

_¿Quién está ahí?_ – Gritó sujetando un palo que se encontraba a su lado.

Ese lugar estaba abandonado. Nadie subía al mismo. Tal vez era un ladrón que buscaba adentrarse en el colegio por la parte superior. Ya había tenido una mala experiencia al llegar al aeropuerto. Esta vez iba a estar preparada.

Sin dudarlo corrió hacia aquel pasadizo por donde subía hasta la azotea. Su trayecto se veía obstaculizados por ladrillos, macetas, fierros y palos asemejando a un cementerio oxidado. Sin temor a caerse aumentó su velocidad evitando que alguien pudiese verla. Dichos objetos volvían a sonar de forma estridente provocando una reacción inmediata en Rachel.

Con rapidez se acercó hacia esa pared que determinaba el cubículo por donde había ingresado. Con fuerza sujetaba el palo con ambas manos. Su sorpresa fue mayor al notar que nadie se encontraba allí. ¿Habría sido una rata la que provocó tanto ruido? No lo sabía. Tal vez aquel sonido no era más que producto de su imaginación.

No sabía cómo pero había descendido con una rapidez inigualable. Su cuerpo le pasaba factura y se notaba claramente agitada. Con nerviosismo abrió la puerta del cuarto numero 12. Necesitaba hablar con alguien de manera urgente. Estaba nerviosa y no sabía por qué.

_¡Por Dios! –_ Exclamó ingresando al cuarto. -_ San te nece…_ – Optó por tomar silencio de manera brusca.

_¡Quinn! ¿Qué te pasó?_ – Indagó Alison abriendo sus ojos ante la sorpresa.

Dicha presencia había provocado ese mutismo repentino en su persona. No entendía que hacia allí. Ese no era su cuarto. Claramente Rachel no se encontraba en la habitación. Santana estaba sentada en su cama. Brittany y Alison imitaban su postura enfrentadas a ella. Las tres depositaban su vista y atención en Quinn, quien no solo estaba algo sucia, sino que se encontraba transpirada y agitada.

_¿Qué le pasó a tu guitarra?_ – Preguntó Brittany provocando que la mirada de las cuatro se depositara en la misma.

El golpe sufrido había provocado que la parte inferior se abollara y a su vez que la pintura se saltara. Era azul eléctrico y negro. Representaba a la perfección lo que era Quinn.

_¿Qué te pasa?_ – Consultó Santana volviendo su vista a ella. – _¿Por qué me necesitabas?_

_¡Nada!_ – Expresó nerviosa. –_ Era una tontería, lo podemos hablar mañana._ – Sonrió falsamente mientras volteaba sobre su eje. – _No quiero interrumpir la charla que estaban teniendo…_

_No interrumpís nada, es mas... ¡No es necesario que te vayas!_ – Agregó Alison con una sonrisa compradora. – _Estamos hablando de la clase de canto._

_¡Hoy canté Quinnie!_ – Espetó Brittany con énfasis.

Su sonrisa se incrementaba ante el comentario de su hermana. No podía ser indiferente a ella. -_ ¿Enserio?_ – Abrió sus ojos a la par. - _¡Qué bueno Britt! Me alegro mucho por vos._ – Sentenció.

_¿Te pensás quedar ahí parada?_ – Indagó la latina observando la postura adquirida. - _¡Veni! Sentate con nosotras, no comemos todavía…_ - Su vista se focalizaba en la morena con una sonrisa cómplice.

_Me quedo parada porque me voy a ir_ – Sujetó su guitarra. – _Tengo sueño, hablamos mañana._ – Volteó depositando su mano sobre la manija.

_¿No te vas a quedar a que te cuente que me dijo el profesor?_ – El ceño de la rubia se fruncía con tristeza. – _Por favor…_ - Suplicó.

Quinn se encontraba de espaldas. No era necesario observarla para saber el gesto que tenia. La conocía lo suficiente.

Suspiró resignada. –_ Cinco minutos_. – Exclamó con firmeza cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose hacia ellas. Rodeó la cama y se sentó al lado de Santana. Sus ojos se focalizaron en Brittany a la espera de ese comentario que buscaba transmitirle.

_El profesor dijo que todos lo hicieron muy bien y que hay maravillosas voces_ – Comenzó su relato. –_ Me felicitó, me dijo que tengo una gran voz._ – Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

_¡No mientas Britt!_ – Irrumpió Santana. –_ Dijo que tenías que mejorar los graves._

La risa en Quinn se hacía presente. Notaba como su hermana quería congraciarse con ella. –_ No tengo dudas que tengas una gran voz._ – Volteó su rostro hacia la latina. –_ Como tampoco tengo dudas de que todos tengan que mejorar._ – Finiquitó.

_Eso es cierto_ – Acotó Alison. –_ Todos tenemos que mejorar… Sobre todo algunas_ – Rió al recordar lo ocurrido.

_Notó un tono malicioso_ – Exclamó la latina frunciendo su ceño. –_ ¡Lo conozco a la perfección!_ – Rió al ver la sonrisa de la morocha.

_¿Ustedes la escucharon?_ – Indagó sorprendida. –_ Para mí no tiene arreglo._

_¿Me perdí de algo?_ – Preguntó alzando una de sus cejas.

_¡Sí! De Rachel_ – Expresó la rubia tratando de ponerla al tanto. –_ Cuando tuvo que cantar… -_ Se vio irrumpida por Alison.

_En realidad no te perdiste de nada._ – Hizo una pausa. –_ ¡TE SALVASTE DE UNA TORTURA!_

_Bueno pobre…._ – Espetó Santana –_ ¡Tampoco para tanto!_

_Sigo sin entender…_ - Musitó.

_¿Tampoco tanto?_ – Alzó la voz. -_ ¡Casi me perfora el tímpano! –_ Clavó su mirada en Quinn. –_ ¿Estás dormida o qué? ¿Qué es lo que no entendés?_ – La paciencia de Alison comenzaba a menguar.

_¡No! ¿Estoy en otra clase tal vez?_ – Abrió sus ojos buscando transmitir sus palabras. –_ No se de que hablan ¿Que paso con Rachel o que dejó de pasar?_

Con un gesto de sus manos, la morena deslizó los mechones de su pelo detrás de su oreja. Se acercaba a las tres buscando que nadie escuchara lo que estaba por decir.

_Nos referimos a la maravillosa voz que tiene Rachel… Es tan maravillosa que nos duelen los oídos de solo oírla._ – Rió ante el comentario. – _No entiendo cómo pueden aceptar a alguien que canta tan mal en un conservatorio de este calibre_ – Suspiró. – _Cayeron tan bajo… Sumado a que su manera de irse corriendo fue poco sofisticada._

_¿Tan mal canta?_ – Indagó.

_No está a nivel_ – Expresó Santana.

_¿Mal? ¡Pésimoooo!_ – Irrumpió nuevamente Alison.

_Desafinó de principio a fin._ – Concluyó Brittany.

La atención de Quinn se depositó en ella. – _Creía que era tu amiga, la salvadora de Tubbi, la mejor guardavidas de la historia…_ - Ironizó algunas de las frases con las que se refería a ella. Hizo una pausa esperando un comentario de su parte.

_¡Lo es!_ – Afirmó con ímpetu. – _No la estoy insultando, solo te estoy poniendo al tanto y reconociendo la verdad._

_Ninguna la esta insultando_ – Interrumpió Alison. – _Te estamos diciendo lo que paso… ¿No querías saber?_ – Indagó.

_¡Sí!_ – Su voz se tornaba nerviosa. -_ ¡Que se yo! Tendrá algún problema_ – Concluyó.

_¿Mental?_ – Acotó la latina.

_¡No!_ – Le clavó la mirada. –_ Será vergonzosa._

_Capaz tiene pánico escénico._ – Espetó Brittany logrando captar la atención de las tres.

Estaban sorprendidas al escuchar esa terminología en la boca de la rubia. No sabían hasta que punto estaba al tanto de lo que estaba intentando expresar.

_¿Sabes lo que es eso?_ – Preguntó la morena.

_¡Claro que se!_ – Pensó un instante. – _Es cuando una persona le tiene miedo al escenario._

_Miedo porque no puede cantar Britt, no miedo porque el escenario se la pueda comer_ – Explicó Santana en caso de que fuese necesario.

_¡Bueno!_ – Soltó Quinn. -_ ¿Terminaron con su súper anécdota?_ – Dirigió una mirada a las tres. – _Porque me estoy durmiendo._ – Recobró su postura, levantándose.

_No era ni anécdota ni súper_ – Menospreció Alison. – _Solo queríamos contarte lo pésima que es Rachel –_ Rió con maldad. – _¡No puede cantar ni una canción de cuna!_

La presencia de la morocha irrumpió la habitación. La mirada de las cuatro se focalizó ella. Sus ojos se abrieron a la par sorprendidos ante esa reacción por parte de todas.

_¿Estoy en mi cuarto?_ – Preguntó dubitativa.

La vista de Quinn se desvió de sus ojos y comenzó a caminar el trayecto que llevaba hacia la puerta. – _Estás en tu cuarto_ – Exclamó al aire. –_ ¡Me voy!_ – Dirigió su mirada a sus amigas.

Al voltear su rostro nuevamente hacia la puerta se encontró con la presencia de la morocha de forma repentina. Sus hombros chocaron al pasar de forma tosca provocando un vaivén en ambas.

_¿Estás bien?_ – Preguntó sujetándose el brazo.

_¡Bien! Perfecta_ – Espetó Quinn nerviosa al recordar el acontecimiento de hacia unas horas. -_ ¿Por qué?_

_Por el golpe._ – Frunció su ceño tratando de entender el porqué de esa actitud.

_¡Estoy bárbara!_ – Su andar amenazó con continuar su recorrido pero se detuvo de manera imponente. Volteó sobre su eje. Su mirada se fijó en Rachel. – _¿Vos?_ – Murmuró buscando que solo ella la escuchara.

_También, no pasó nada. –_ Restó importancia mientras se lo masajeaba con delicadeza.

_No por el golpe._ – Acercó su rostro a ella. –_ Vos, ¿Estás bien?_ – Su tono disminuía cada vez más.

Rachel se sorprendió al escuchar nuevamente esa pregunta. No entendía porque se la hacía. No se notaba que hubiese estado llorando. Trataba de asimilar la situación pero no había ningún hilo conector.

_¿Pasa algo?_ – La voz de Alison penetró en el cerebro de Rachel provocando que sus ojos se cerraran. Desde ese comentario en la clase se había convertido en su nueva enemiga.

Quinn pudo notar el gesto involuntario que había provocado por lo que decidió actuar. –_ La choqué, me estaba disculpando._ – Explicó con una falsa sonrisa. – _Hasta mañana, que descansen._ – Agregó retirando medio cuerpo de la habitación.

_¡Quinnie!_ – Gritó Brittany. – _Tu guitarra._

Su boca mascullaba una cantidad inexpresable de improperios. Tenía ganas de que a su hermana se la tragara la tierra. No podía ser tan inoportuna.

_¡Gracias Britt!_ – Sonrió. –_ No se que haría sin vos._ – Expresó entremedio de una ira contenida. Su ironía se volvía palpable.

Con disgusto caminó hacia al lado de la cama donde se había sentado y la sujetó con bronca para volver hacia esa puerta que la liberara de esa incomodidad que estaba sufriendo.

_¿Estabas componiendo a esta hora?_ – Indagó Santana alzando una de sus cejas.

_¡Sí!_ – Fue concisa. – _Me inspiro mejor._

_¿Venias de afuera con Rachel?_ – Preguntó Brittany con ingenuidad.

El rostro de Alison se transformó. Su mirada fue fulminante convirtiéndose en asesina para con su persona. Rápidamente se depositó en Quinn quien se mantenía de espaldas a ella.

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron a la par ante la pregunta ejercida por la rubia. Se focalizó en Quinn buscando una explicación. -_ ¿Venias de afuera?_ – Consultó. Sus miradas se encontraron.

Volteó intentando conservar la calma. -_ ¡Venia del locker!_ – Explicó. –_ Me olvidé unas partituras_. – Miró de reojo a su hermana. -_ ¿Qué tengo que dar tantas explicaciones?_

¿_Vos de donde venias?_ – Irrumpió Alison observando a la morocha.

Rachel observó hacia ambos lados hasta que notó que le preguntaba a ella. –_ ¿Me hablas a mi? De lo de Hannah_ – Mintió de forma inmediata.

_Te recuerdo que no es solo el cuarto de Hannah_ – Atacó la morena.

_¿Cuál es el problema acá?_ – Espetó Quinn. –_ Ustedes estaban encerradas teniendo una orgia y nadie les dice nada._ – No midió sus palabras hasta que salieron de su boca.

_¡QUINN!_ – Gritaron las cuatro a la vez.

_¿QUE?_ – Respondió en el mismo tono. –_ ¡Me voy a dormir mejor!_

_Creo que es mejor que todas nos vayamos a dormir. –_ Agregó Santana reponiéndose de ese comentario.

Alison se puso de pie sin retirar su mirada de Rachel. –_ Vamos… Al parecer no hay nada más interesante que hacer ¿No?_ – Rió con malicia.

Una incomodidad recorrió el cuerpo de la morocha provocando que desviara su mirada y caminara hacia el cuarto de baño. – _Me voy a bañar mejor_ – Exclamó al aire.

La morena se sumó a Quinn sujetándola del brazo para ambas salir del cuarto y dirigirse al propio. Santana permanecía en su posición observando el rostro de Brittany quien se encontraba seria.

_¿Te pasa algo?_ – Indagó.

Afirmó con su rostro. -_ ¿Qué es una orgia?_ – Frunció su ceño confusa.

**Fin del flashback.**

Una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Quinn al recordar lo ocurrido. Estaba segura que aquella persona que se encontraba en su escondite era ella. No entendía porque pero no le disgustaba. Se sentía bien compartiéndolo con ella, aunque fuese algo que solo una de las partes lo sabía.

_¡Te busqué por todo el conservatorio!_ – Exclamó Brittany acercándose.

Su vista se levantó de esa libreta que siempre la acompañaba. Una de sus cejas se elevó buscando entender la situación. – _Acá estoy_ – Expresó con obviedad. –_ Ya me encontraste._

Sin dar lugar a ninguna reacción de su parte, la sujetó de la mano y tiró de ella intentando que se levantara. No tuvo éxito.

_¿Qué pasa Britt?_ – Cuestionó con un soplido.

_¡Veni conmigo!_ – Exigió. –_ Te tenés que cambiar._

_¿Por qué?_ – Indagó cerrando su libreta y guardando su bolígrafo.

_¡Santi me invitó a salir!_ – Gritó efusiva. _– Tenés que ponerte linda._

_¿Yo?_ – Rió ante el comentario. – _Si te invitó a VOS salir._ – Remarcó. – _Si lo que buscas es pedirme permiso, te dejo ir…_ - Sonrió.

_Me gustaría que vinieras, por eso te pido que te cambies._ – Volvió a sujetarla de la mano.

_¡Ni loca!_ – Gritó reincorporándose. – _No voy a ser la tercera entre ustedes dos… Capaz S quiere estar sola con vos y yo estoy ahí de metida… ¡De ninguna forma!_ – Se auto convencía.

_¡Podes venir con Alison!_ – Intentaba convencerla.

La mirada de Quinn se focalizó en ella. Rió nerviosa. -_ ¿Me buscas las parejas ahora?_

_¡Dale Quinnie!_ – Arqueaba sus cejas. -_ ¿Tenés algo mejor que hacer? Vamos a ir al centro un rato, nada mas…_ - Disminuyó la voz.

_¡Pensaba dormir!_ – Abrió los ojos a la par. –_ Me parece un plan mucho más interesante._

_Podés dormir a la noche, para eso la crearon ¿No?_ – Sujetó la guitarra que se encontraba depositada a su lado. -_ ¡Dale por favor!_

Un soplido se hacía presente en Quinn quien estaba a punto de caer en los encantos de su hermana. Tal vez después de todo no era mala idea salir y despejarse un rato.

_¡POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR!_ – Suplicó en reiteradas ocasiones.

_¡Está bien!_ – Suspiró. -_ ¡Me convenciste!_ – Gestó una mueca encantadora. Con ternura la abrazo por encima de sus hombros. –_ No puedo resistirme a tu carita._

Brittany sonrió inmensamente y se aferró a la cintura de Quinn apoyando el rostro en su pecho. Caminaban hacia los cuartos como si nada mas importara.

_Tenés que invitar a Alison_. – Murmuró la rubia.

_¿ENCIMA LA TENGO QUE INVITAR?_ – El rostro de Quinn se mostraba sorprendido. _– Pensé que ya te habías encargado de decirle…_

_¡Nop!_ – Sacudió su rostro. – Santi me sugirió que fueses vos la que lo hagas.

_¡Qué buenas ideas tiene Santana!_ – Masculló con rabia.

_¡AYYYY ALGODÓN DE AZUCAR! –_ Gritó Brittany mientras corría hacia el puesto que los vendía.

Se encontraban en el centro comercial. Santana se veía arrastrada por la rubia en ese ataque de locura que solía tener. Alison y Quinn las observaban a lo lejos, manteniendo el ritmo de su andar. En ambas se gestaba una sonrisa al notar como Brittany disfrutaba de esos momentos cual niña pequeña. La latina se mostraba ruda pero por dentro tenía una devoción inigualable por ella.

El caminar de Quinn era pausado. Su vista se perdía por el suelo, en el movimiento de sus pies, mientras sus manos se situaban dentro del bolsillo de su jean roto. Como toda su ropa le queda lo suficientemente holgada dando lugar a que se viera el boxer femenino que llevaba puesto. Los ojos de la morena se focalizaban en ella.

_Es la primera salida formal que tenemos…_ - Susurró colocando su mano dentro del bolsillo para encontrarse con su gemela.

Ante ese contacto su cuerpo se contrajo. No sabía el motivo pero cualquier roce que pudiese sentir de parte de Alison provocaba esa reacción en ella. Se sentía algo incomoda y se notaba en el aire.

_¿Te molesta que te agarre de la mano?_ – Consultó con intriga.

_¡No!_ – Rió frenéticamente. _- ¡Para nada! –_ Sonrió con falsedad.

Con la vista al frente ambas continuaron el trayecto hacia Brittany y Santana. La respiración de Quinn se notaba más marcada. Cada tanto su mirada se desviaba a la mano de Alison que seguía en su jean.

_Sé que tuvimos varias diferencias estos días…_ - Comenzó a explicar Alison sin mirarla. –_ Pero vos sabes que sos la mujer que quiero a mi lado._ – Giró su rostro esperando una respuesta.

_Mira Al…_ - Inhaló profundo. – Yo también te quiero a mi lado y todo eso. – Su incomodidad se transmitía en sus palabras. –_ Pero tus celos me matan… Soy un alma libre ¡Y lo sabes!_ – Se encontró con sus ojos. – _No me puedo sentir atrapada a alguien y tus actitudes me hacen sentir así._

¡Ya se Q! – Resopló. – Tenés razón por eso quería pedirte disculpas. – Bajó su vista. – Quiero que empecemos las cosas bien, de cero, en Los Ángeles, Juntas… - Disminuyó la voz.

Un silencio se apoderó de Quinn. No sabía que decir. ¿Juntas? ¿Quería ser su novia? No quería anticiparse a los hechos. Tal vez estaba exagerando y se refería a seguir como en Ohio. No estaba segura. Prefería callar y esperar que sea Alison quien rompiera el silencio. No tuvo que esperar demasiado.

_¿No querés?_ – Indagó.

_¡No sé Al!_ – Resopló. _– No sé que quiero de mi vida…_

_Capaz si dejas de pensar tanto y te dejas llevar es más fácil_ – Sugirió.

_¿Qué me deje llevar?_ – Efectuó una risa ahogada. –_ Me gusta tener el control de todo lo que hago._ – Hizo una pausa. – _Hago las cosas porque quiero hacerlas, no porque sí._

_¿No querés estar conmigo entonces?_ – Preguntó tratando de entenderla.

_¡Nunca dije eso!_ – Revoleó los ojos retirando su mano de adentro del jean. –_ Dije que no lo sé._

Dicho gesto sorprendió a Alison. Quitó su mano del bolsillo al notar la incomodad de Quinn. -_ ¿Cómo puedo ayudar a que te definas?_

Su carcajada se volvió sonora y persistente. – _¡Ya estoy definida hace rato Al!_

_No entiendo como es esto…_ - Espetó Brittany observando su algodón de azúcar. –_ Mordés y mordes aire._ – Se focalizó en Santana. - _¿Cómo toma esta forma? ¿Es aire rosa Santi?_

La latina rió ante la ternura que le generaba la rubia. - _¡No Britt! –_ Intentó ponerse seria. –_ Es un proceso que realizan… ¡Es largo de explicar!_ – Suspiró. – _Pero no es aire, es comida._

_¡Tiene el mismo color que el pelo de Quinn!_ – Rió observándola a lo lejos. -_ ¿Si como mucho de esto voy a quedar como ella?_

_¡No!_ – Se mordió el labio inferior sacudiendo su rostro de un lado a otro. –_ Lo único que te va a pasar es que se te van a caer los dientes._

_Eso es imposible…_ - Gestó una mueca. -_ ¡Me los lavo todos los días!_

_¡Hacerte buches con Doctor Jack no es lavártelos!_ – Rió a carcajadas.

_¡Ay Santi no seas mala!_ – Trozó un pedazo de algodón. –_ Dejame disfrutar tranquila de esto rosita que es delicioso._

La mirada de Santana se perdía en la figura de Brittany. Era tan dulce, tan simple, tan buena que despertaba millones de sentimientos en ella. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro por inercia.

_¿Qué tengo?_ – Su mano se tocaba el rostro. -_ ¿Me manché?_ – Buscaba con desesperación. -_ ¿Por qué me miras así?_

_¡No tenés nada!_ – Sujetó su mano entre medio de una risa. – _Solo te estoy observando_. – Hizo una pausa. - _¿Te diste cuenta que viniste sin Tubbi?_ – Indagó.

_¡Lo sé! –_ Devolvió la sonrisa. – _Le pregunte si no se ofendía que lo deje y me dijo que no…_ - Mordió otro trozo de algodón. –_ Me siento segura cuando estoy a tu lado, así que no necesito de su protección._ – Alzó su vista. – _Le di su día de descanso._

_¿Segura en qué sentido?_ – Frunció su ceño intentando entender.

_Me gusta estar a tu lado, pasar tiempo con vos, que me cuides como lo haces siempre…_ - Frunció sus labios haciendo una mueca. - _¡Eso!_

_¿Sos consciente porque lo hago?_ – Indagó con sus ojos vidriosos. La cabeza de la rubia negó mientras su mano trozaba más algodón. – _Porque te quiero Britt…_

_¡Ay Santiiii!_ – Se aferró a su cuello. – _¡Yo también te quiero!_

Con delicadeza la aparto y sonrió ante ese gesto de amor. –_ Yo te quiero de otra forma._ – Musitó.

_¿Otra forma?_ – Frunció su ceño. -_ ¿Seria una especie de secta secreta?_ – Consultó.

_¡No!_ – Rió. – _Es normal._ – Sujetó su mentón y lo dirigió hacia las chicas. - _¿Ves a Al y a Q?_ – La rubia asintió con su cabeza. – _Bueno… Te quiero de esa forma._

Lo último que pudo sentir fue como el rostro de Brittany se esfumaba de sus manos para salir corriendo sin rumbo ni previo aviso.

_¿Algún día te la vas a jugar por mí?_ – Indagó Alison.

_¡Ay Al, no empieces!_ – Revoleó sus ojos. – _¡Veníamos bien!_

_¿Por qué te pones agresiva?_ – Arqueó sus cejas. –_ No te lo dije mal… Te pregunto porque yo también tengo una vida y estoy atrás tuyo como un perro faldero._ – Resopló. - _¿Mis sentimientos no valen acaso?_

_¡Claro que valen!_ – Fijó su mirada. –_ Pero esto no es algo que premedite…_

_¿Entonces? ¿Te gusto? ¿Existe la posibilidad de que estemos juntas?_ – Abrió sus ojos a la par. – _Si no dejo de remar contra la corriente._

El silencio nuevamente se apoderó del cuerpo de Quinn provocando que ningún sonido saliera de su boca.

_¡Quinn! Te estoy hablando_ – Exclamó con vigor.

_¡Ya te escuché!_ – Agregó frunciendo su ceño.

_Quiero saber que pensas, qué opinas…_ - Suspiró. – _Necesito saberlo._

_Yo también te quiero Al y también disfruto estando con vos._ – Inhaló profundo. – _Pero no sé si este capacitada para tener una relación._

Las manos de la morena se apoderaron de las de Quinn, quien automáticamente focalizó su vista en ella.

_Podemos ir despacio, si es lo que necesitas._ – Sonrió con dulzura.

_¡QUINNIE!_ – Gritó Brittany corriendo hacia ellas.

Un sobresaltó se notó de su parte, desprendiéndose de manera brusca de las manos de Alison.

_¡BRITTANY LA PUTA MADRE!_ – Se sujetó el pecho. – _No vuelvas a hacerlo nunca más ¡Me asustaste!_ – Intentó recobrar el aliento. - _¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasó algo?_

_¡Sí! Estoy perfecta._ – Sonrió. –_ Santi me compró algodón de azúcar del mismo color que tu pelo._ – Acercó el mismo a la cabeza de Quinn. – _¡Mira! –_ Exigió.

_¡Saliiii!_ – Gritó. - _¡Es pegajoso! No me lo pongas en el pelo._ – Reprochó retirando su cabeza. Rápidamente volvió a incorporarse. -_ ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué corrías?_

_¡Juro que voy a cortarte las piernas!_ – Expresó de forma ahogada. La irrupción de Santana era oportuna para evitar que Brittany dijera más cosas de las que realmente debía.

_No creo que seas capaz de hacerlo si es verdad que me a…._ – Fue interrumpida.

_¡No! ¡No soy capaz!_ – Espetó. – _Pero nunca más salgas corriendo de ese modo._ – Miró hacia Quinn buscando cerciorarse de que no haya notado la intromisión. – _Me asustaste._

Fue en vano, era demasiado tarde._ - ¿Si es verdad que?_ – Alzó una de sus cejas.

_La boca de la rubia se abrió buscando explicar la situación pero Santana tomó la iniciativa. – Si es verdad que quiero que siga bailando conmigo._ – Sonrió de manera compradora.

El rostro de Brittany mostraba su sorpresa ante ese comentario. Alison también la observaba y Quinn trataba de asimilar los hechos. Era cuestión de tiempo para que la bomba volviese a explotar.

_¿Vamos a lo que vinimos o qué?_ – Indagó molesta.

Las cuatro se digirieron a jugar al paintball. Siempre lo hacían cuando se encontraban en Ohio y haber encontrado el lugar para realizarlo allí las había llevado a hacerlo sin dudar. Luego de una hora que duró el mismo decidieron seguir con su paseo recorriendo el lugar. Santana era la que mas conocía gracias al trabajo de su padre. Se encargaba de llevarlas hacia la fuente del lugar donde todos iban a pasar las tardes de verano. Era realmente relajante. Estaba rodeada de arboles y varios puestos de comida rápida. El piar de los pájaros era una bendición divina.

Alison y Brittany tomaban la iniciativa mientras Santana se encontraba por detrás junto con Quinn.

_¿Qué es lo que realmente venía a decirme Britt?_ – Indagó en un murmullo buscando que solo la latina la escuchase.

_No lo sé…_ - Alzó sus hombros. –_ Viste como es su mente… ¡Vuela!_ – Restó importancia.

_¡Dale S!_ – Fijó su mirada. – _Te conozco… ¿Qué pasó?_

El mutismo de la latina hablaba por sí solo. Se avergonzaba no de la situación si no de tener que hablar con Quinn sobre ese tema.

_¿Le confesaste tu amor?_ – Preguntó con obviedad.

_¡No!_ – Fue terminante. Inhaló profundo. -_ ¿Tan obvia soy?_

_Un poco…_ - Intentó sonar indiferente para darle confianza.

_Sabes que llevo mucho tiempo queriéndola_ – Agregó sin mirarla.

_¡Lo sé!_ – Sonrió para sí misma. – _Es por eso que no te rompo la cara de una trompada por insinuártele._

La risa de la latina se incremento. - _¿Serias capaz de pegarme?_

Los ojos de Quinn se focalizaron en ella. –_ Si la haces sufrir sería capaz de matarte._ – Sonrió ante el suspiro de Santana. – _Igual quedate tranquila…_ - Hizo una pausa acercándose a su oreja. – _No tengo dudas de que sos lo mejor para ella._

El tamaño de su sonrisa ocupaba la totalidad de su rostro. –_ Gracias Q._ – Musitó.

_No me agradezcas_ – Volvió su vista al frente. -_ ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?_ – Exclamó.

_El que quieras._ – Inclinó su rostro hacia ella.

_No me cuentes cuando tengan relaciones_. – Rió sin observarla. – _¡Te lo ruego!_

Un empujón por parte de la latina se depositó en su hombro provocando un vaivén en su cuerpo. La risa de ambas se volvía estridente. Quinn reincorporaba su postura y con su brazo derecho se aferraba al cuello de Santana.

_¡QUIERE DECIR QUE YA LO PENSASTE!_ – Su carcajada se hacía incontrolable.

Con una sacudida de su cuerpo intentaba sacársela de encima. Era en vano.

_Claro… Porque seguramente vos no lo pensaste con Alison ¿No?_ – Abrió sus ojos cruzándose de brazos.

_Para nada…_ - Volvió a recobrar su andar.

_Entonces… ¿Es verdad que sos virgen?_ – Indagó frunciendo su ceño.

_¡Qué metida que sos!_ – Devolvió el empujón. – _Simplemente que no tenemos una relación como vos podes llegar a tener con Britt._ – Explicó.

_¿Cuándo te vas a decidir a decirle que si?_ – Preguntó con seriedad.

_No lo sé…_ - Bajó su vista hacia el piso. – _No me siento segura todavía._

_¡Hace más de dos años que te sentís así!_ – Abrió sus manos. - _¿No es hora de que pruebes algo con ella?_

_¿Y si me equivoco qué?_ – Fijó su vista en los ojos de la latina.

_Si te equivocas siempre existe la posibilidad de arrepentirse y decir que no._ – Hizo una pausa. –_ Si nunca probas, no vas a saber si tenias motivos para arrepentirte o no._ – Concluyó.

Aquellas últimas palabras no habían hecho más que romper todos sus esquemas. Su cabeza daba vueltas en círculos que se comían entre sí al terminar de recorrerlo. Estaba atrapada en sus propios sentimientos. Temía equivocarse. No sabía con certeza si era el amor de su vida y no se sentía capacitada para descubrirlo. Debía actuar y debía hacerlo pronto. El problema no era ese, si no que decisión era la correcta.

_¡Estoy harta de caminar!_ – Resopló Quinn.

Hacía más de media hora que estaban vagando por la calle sin rumbo alguno, siguiendo el GPS mental de Santana. Supuestamente debía haber una fuente frente a ellas. Eso dijo hace más de veinte minutos y la fuente seguía sin aparecer.

Las manos de Alison se aferraban con fuerza a las de ella y la arrastraban provocando que su caminar fuese casi por inercia.

_¡LLEGAMOS!_ – Gritó Brittany saltando de la felicidad.

_¡Vieron! Les dije que no estábamos perdidas._ – Volteó hacia Quinn. -_ ¡En tu cara Fabray!_

_La próxima vez que me hagas caminar tanto juro patearte el trasero._ – Expresó con poco aire.

_¡Quinn!_ – Espetó la morena. - _¿Desde cuándo estas tan mal hablada y agresiva?_

_Desde que estoy harta de caminar, el sol me está calcinando, estoy sudando como un gordo oloroso, me molesta el jean, me pesan los pies_ – Sus quejas se hacían constante - _¿Querés que siga?_

_¿Querés que te tire en la fuente?_ – Ofreció Santana.

_Si me caigo, vos te venís conmigo._ – Desafió achicando sus ojos.

_Esa chica tiene un aspecto familiar…_ - Irrumpió Brittany observando hacia adelante.

En la fuente se encontraba una chica sentada con sus piernas recogida y sus brazos rodeándolas. Se la notaba triste aun estando lejos de ella. Su postura transmitía una pena interior con claridad.

_¡ES RACH!_ – Gritó la rubia caminando hacia ella. Volteó hacia sus amigas notando que ninguna de las tres seguía sus pasos. – _Vamos con ella… Parece triste ¿Le habrá pasado algo?_ – Exclamó con dulzura.

_Se habrá visto al espejo –_ Musitó Alison conteniendo una risa. Santana no pudo evitarlo y estalló en una carcajada ahogada.

Los ojos de Quinn se focalizaron primero en la latina y luego en la morena. Estaba enojada.

_¿Te das cuenta no?_ – Indagó notando su desconcierto. – _De esto es de lo que te hablaba…Estas actitudes de mierda que tenés._ – Criticó.

_No entiendo que hice de malo_. – Gestó una mueca con su boca. Se mostraba desentendida de la situación.

La latina meció su rostro transmitiendo el mismo desentendimiento.

_¿Por qué la tenés que insultar?_ – Preguntó abriendo sus ojos. -_ ¿Eh?_ – No esperó respuesta. -_ ¿Acaso te hace mas mujer hacerlo?_

_Simplemente dije lo que pienso._ – Respondió haciéndose la víctima. - _¿No me puede expresar?_

Las manos de Quinn se aferraron a su cabeza. Sentía ganas de golpearla. No podía entender como alguien pudiese ser tan despreciable por momentos. Al girar su rostro pudo notar la ausencia de su hermana.

_¿Y Brittany?_ – Exclamó observándolas.

Las tres se miraron sin saber donde se encontraba. El rápido movimiento de sus cabezas determinaba la desesperación por encontrarla. Los ojos de las tres se focalizaron en la figura de la rubia que lentamente se hacía menos visible.

_¡BRITTANY!_ – Gritaron al unísono.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo Capítulo:<strong> 6. Finchel.

**Actualizacion:** Miércoles 09/11

YO: La pelicula se llama Raise your Voice. Tambien use algo de Greta. Digamos que a groso modo, sobre todo los primeros capitulos, despues el desenlace es diferente.

gbrujndl: No sé si notaste que puse que actualizaba el Lunes... Pensaba hacerla cada 2 dias porque los capitulos son mas largos y complejos, pero por tu pedido, **QUE SI LO LEO**, lo reduje a dia por medio. Me ofende que pienses que no tengo en cuenta los reviews.

Enjoy It.


	7. Finchel

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

><p><strong>6.<strong> Finchel.

Sábado 26 de Junio de 2010.

* * *

><p><em>¡BRITTANY!<em> – Gritaron al unísono.

Los cuerpos de las tres se encontraban paralizados. Brittany se acercaba sin ningún tipo de pudor hacia Rachel. No había la suficiente confianza como para incluirla en una salida de amigas. Quinn fue la única que tuvo la reacción necesaria para correr hacia su hermana. Agradecía que la fuente fuese lo suficientemente larga como para que la rubia tardase lo necesario para llegar a la morocha.

_¡Britt!_ – Gritó nuevamente captando su atención. Logró detener su paso. - _¿Te volviste loca? ¿Qué pensás hacer?_ – Apoyó sus manos en las rodillas de lo agitada que se encontraba.

_Solo la iba a saludar._ – Volteó hacia su hermana. -_ ¿Está mal?_

_No_ – Intentó recobrar el aliento. –_ ¡Está perfecto!_ – Se reincorporó. –_ Solo que ahora no es el momento._ – Sujetó su brazo. – _Vamos…_

_Pero… -_ Giró su rostro hacia Rachel con tristeza. De forma inmediata su andar se detuvo en seco.

_¿Qué pasa ahora Britt?_ – Masculló saturada volviendo hacia ella.

_¿Quién es ese?_ – Indagó sin observarla.

_¿Quién?_ – Intentaba entender a que hacia mención.

_¡Ese Quinnie!_ – Señaló con su dedo índice.

Con delicadeza bajó la mano de la rubia. -_ ¡No señales! Es de mala educación_ – Regañó. – _No veo nada Britt…_

_¡Ese chico!_ – Expresó con énfasis. –_ El que está con Rach…_

Sus ojos se focalizaron en la morocha y pudo notar como un muchacho se acercaba con dos helados en sus manos. Una sonrisa se gestaba en el rostro de Rachel al verlo venir hacia ella.

Su concentración se vio irrumpida por la presencia de Santana y Alison que se acercaban hacia ellas al notar la tardanza.

_Se llama Finn_ – Exclamó sin interés. -_ ¡Ves! Después de todo parece no estar tan triste._ – Sujetó a su hermana de la mano y la arrastraba junto a ella.

_Que poco tiempo que pierden esos dos eh_ – Murmuró la latina cruzándose de brazos. -_ ¿Cuánto hace que estamos acá?_ – Miró a las tres - _¿Una semana?_

_Creo que yo tampoco lo perdería…_ - Agregó Alison observándolo. –_ Se ve bastante interesante…_ - Abrió sus ojos con una mueca. – _¡No entiendo que le pudo ver a esa narigona!_

_¿Interesante?_ – Repitió Quinn – _¡Es un estúpido!_ – Continuó su trayecto hacia el lado contrario a donde se encontraban.

Ese comentario final logró captar la atención de las tres chicas. El silencio generado despertó su curiosidad. Al voltear sobre su eje pudo notar como se encontraban observándola, estáticas en su sitio.

_¿Qué?_ – Alzó sus hombros. – _Va conmigo a la clase de instrumentos_ – Hizo una pausa. -_ ¡Es un tarado!_

_Si no supiese que sos lesbiana pensaría que estas despechada porque te robó el chico._ – Santana rió para si misma.

_Se lo regalo con moño, instrumento y todo junto._ – Resopló. - _¿Vamos a ir o que?_

Brittany volteó hacia Finn y Rachel. – _Yo no le veo ningún moño Quinnie…_ - Giró su rostro hacia ellas con un gesto de frustración. – _Solo veo un rico helado y tengo ganas de comer uno._

_¡Eso!_ – Agregó Alison. – _Vayamos a comprarlos porque estoy harta de hablar de esa peluda con Frankenstein._

_¿Santi me regalas uno?_ – Exclamó la rubia mientras se colgaba de ella.

_¡Tu hermana me va a fundir!_ – Expresó observando a Quinn.

Una risa se gestó en su rostro desviando su mirada hacia el piso. Pudo notar que los cordones de su zapatilla se habían desatado. Se agachó a atarlos.

_Vayan, ya las alcanzo._ – Exclamó levantando la vista.

Las tres obedecieron de manera inmediata. Su mirada se desvió de las mismas y fue a depositarse sobre su hombro. Observaba la situación a lo lejos con su ceño fruncido. No entendía que hacia con ella.

**Flashback: 25 de junio de 2010.**

El pasillo del colegio se encontraba colmado. Parecía que todos los profesores se habían puesto de acuerdo para dejarlos salir al mismo tiempo. Quinn caminaba através de el con su guitarra en una mano y su libreta abierta en la otra. Se encontraba ojeándola. Había disfrutado de su clase de hoy. Aprender cosas nuevas le resultaba interesante y mas aun si podía aplicarlas en sus proyectos.

Su andar se vio irrumpido por un golpe seco producto de una persona parada frente a ella. Su mirada se levantó.

_Disculpame._ – Notó su presencia. –_ No te vi._ – Sonrió falsamente intentando continuar su recorrido.

_Disculpame vos a mi._ – Agregó el muchacho observándola con una sonrisa encantadora.

Quinn esperaba que el mismo se moviese para pasar pero era en vano. Su cuerpo se encontraba clavado al piso.

_Permiso. _– Musitó efectuando un paso paralelo para poder avanzar.

Al igual que un espejo imitando su reacción, efectuó el mismo paso evitándole su paso. Un nuevo choque se produjo a causa del mismo.

Los ojos de Quinn se clavaron en los suyos con algo de ira. –_ No se si te diste cuenta que estoy intentando pasar…_

_Me di cuenta._ – Respondió conservando su alegría al observarla. –_ Me llamo Finn…_ - Hizo una pausa. –_ Somos compañeros en la cla…._ – Se vio interrumpido.

_¿Te pregunté?_ – Abrió sus ojos a la par. – _Tal vez allá arriba no llega bien el oxigeno y mis palabras se distorsionan._ – Una mueca transmitía su disgusto. – _¡QUIERO PASAR!_ – Gritó intentando que la oyera.

Nuevamente volvió a intentar continuar con su objetivo pero parecía estar tomándole el pelo. Una nueva irrupción de su parte se hacia presente.

_¿Me estas cargando?_ – Frunció su ceño. –_ Me estoy conteniendo las ganas de pegarte._ – Agregó.

_Bonita, baja esa agresividad._ – Rió ante su estado. - _¿Cómo me crees capaz de estar molestándote?_ – Depositó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Quinn.

Su vista se focalizó sobre la misma. -_ ¿Quién te dijo que podías tocarme?_ – Alzó una de sus cejas volviendo su mirada hacia la de él. – _Creo que empezamos mal._ – Inhaló profundo. – _Disculpame por la forma de dirigirme hacia vos… Te comento, estoy intentando llegar a la escalera._ – Señaló hacia la misma. - _¿La ves?_ – Su tono era irónico. – _Bueno… ¿Serias tan amable de dejarme llegar a ella?_ – Sonrió con falsedad. - _Gracias._

_Te dejo pasar si aceptas mi invitación para salir a tomar algo mañana por la tarde._ – Guiñó uno de sus ojos.

Su rostro se paralizó. _– A ver, galán de telenovela mexicana, creo que hubo un corto en la comunicación_ – Miró para ambos lados. -_ ¿Me perdí de algo?_ – Frunció su ceño.

El rostro de Finn se movió a modo de negación. – _Te dije que no te voy a dejar pasar hasta que aceptes mi invitación para salir mañana a la tarde._ – Repitió.

Una carcajada irónica se hizo presente. – _¡Dale! Que chistoso que sos…_ - Golpeó su pecho riéndose aun más.

La seriedad se hacia presente en cada parte de él por lo que Quinn decidió dejar de reírse. Al parecer estaba hablando enserio.

_¿Me estas hablando enserio?_ – Preguntó sorprendida.

_¡Claro!_ – Apoyó una de sus manos en el locker que se encontraba a su lado. –_ ¿Acaso me ves cara de bromista?_

_¡Gracias por la invitación!_ – Sonrió nuevamente. –_ La verdad que sos un bombón…_ - Hizo una pausa buscando borrarlo de su vista. – _Pero soy alérgica al chocolate._ – Logró retirarlo de adelante suyo y continuar con su recorrido.

La mano de Finn se depositó con fuerza en su brazo impidiéndole el paso. –_ No podes decirme que no sin conocerme._ – Arqueó sus cejas. – _Te aseguro que si lo haces no te vas a arrepentir._

Los ojos de Quinn se depositaron en su mano. – _Creí haber sido clara cuando dije que no me tocaras._ – Sacudió su brazo provocando que la soltara. – _No juego para tu equipo así que no te hagas falsas ilusiones._ – Volteó sobre su eje y comenzó a caminar.

Sin dudarlo empezó a seguirla –_ Eso es porque no estuviste conmigo._ – Se focalizó en su rostro. - _¿Cómo una mujer tan hermosa puede jugar para otro equipo?_ – Sus ojos transmitían devoción al observarla.

Una risa sarcástica y sonora se hizo presente. – _Para evitar a estúpidos como vos._ – Volteó hacia el. - _¿Pensás seguirme mucho más?_

_Hasta que te des cuenta de que soy perfecto para vos._ – Intentaba detener su paso.

_¿La verdad?_ – Se detuvo. –_ Tu ego me exaspera._ – Se acercó a él. –_ Antes de hablar con vos, creía que eras un idiota, ahora lo confirmo_. – Siguió su trayecto al notar la cara de sorpresa de Finn. -_ ¡No me sigas mas!_ – Exigió.

Su cuerpo se quedo parado observándola caminar. Tenía una figura deliciosa y era un encanto para sus ojos. - _¡Cuando me conozcas vas a cambiar de opinión acerca de tus gustos!_ – Gritó asegurándose que lo oyera.

La mano de Quinn se encargó de hacérselo saber. Sin voltear, siguiendo su camino, elevó su mano derecha con el dedo medio estirado en su totalidad mientras el resto de su mano se encontraba cerrada. Transmitía con claridad el gesto del 'Fuck You'.

**Fin del flashback.**

_¡Quinnie!_ – Gritó Brittany. - _¿Me estás escuchando?_ – Agregó sentándose a su lado en la heladería.

Su rostro se sacudió volviendo en si. -_ ¡Si!_ – Volteó hacia su hermana quien se encontraba observándola con atención. –_ Perdoname, estaba pensando en algo…_

_¿En qué?_ – Indagó.

_En algo…_ - Murmuró saliendo del transe en el que se encontraba.

_¿Es una adivinanza?_ – Aplaudió. –_ ¡Que divertido!_ – Miró para ambos lados. - _¿Se encuentra en la heladería?_

_No es una adivinanza Britt._ – Respondió con desgano. – _Pensaba en Rachel y Finn._

_¿Por qué pensabas en ellos?_ – Se acercó para escuchar con claridad.

_En realidad pensaba en él…_ - Hizo una pausa. – _No me termina de cerrar._ – Gestó una mueca con su boca. –_ Creo que es medio raro…_

_¿Otro zombie?_ – Tiritó del miedo.

_¡Brittany lo zombies no existen!_ – Reprochó ante su comentario. -_ ¿De donde sacaste esa idiotez?_ – Frunció su ceño.

_La otra vez vimos una serie con Santi donde de un día para el otro todo el pueblo se convertía en zombie._ – Abrió sus ojos transmitiendo su temor. – _Me asuste mucho… ¡Temo que ocurra alguna vez!_

_¡Nunca va a pasar eso!_ – Rió para si misma. – _Así que sacatelo de la cabeza_. – Sujetó su mano. – _Finn no es zombie y Rachel no va a serlo por estar con él ¿Entendido?_

_¡Entendido!_ – Sonrió. – _Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que no te cierra de él?_

_Creo que la está usando._ – Musitó fundiéndose con sus pensamientos.

_¿Por qué decís eso Quinnie?_ – Observó con atención el rostro de su hermana. _– No entiendo._

_Porque ayer vino a invitarme a salir._ – Fijó su mirada. –_ A salir hoy... ¿Entendés?_ – Hizo una pausa. _– Ahora esta con ella, entonces no entiendo… ¿Para que me invitó a mi si tenia en mente salir con Rachel?_ – Abrió sus ojos a la par.

_Tal vez le gustan las dos…_ - Acotó pensativamente.

_O tal vez busca alguien con quien pasar el verano._ – Repitió para si misma.

_¿Vos decís que Rach corre peligro?_ – Indagó en un murmullo.

_Es probable. _– Fue escueta.

_¿Peligro de vida?_ – Consultó.

_¡NO BRITT!_ – Golpeó su brazo con suavidad entremedio de una carcajada. _- ¿Te llevas bien con ella no?_ – Preguntó ante lo obvio.

_¡Claro!_ – Se sujetaba donde había recibido el empujón. – _La quiero mucho ¿Por qué?_

_¿La querés mucho?_ – Volvió a reír. - _¡Recién la conoces!_

_La quiero porque fue muy buena conmigo y además ella encontró a Tubbi. –_ Arqueó sus cejas.

_¡YO ENCONTRÉ A TUBBI!_ – Abrió su boca ante la sorpresa.

_Pero fue ella la que me dijo que estaba con vos y no en manos dañinas._ – Alzó sus hombros.

_¡Bueno, eso es indiferente!_ – Sacudió su rostro. – _Hablá con ella, preguntale que pretende Finn…_ - Observaba su alrededor asegurándose que nadie las escuchara. –_ Creo que puede hacerla sufrir._

_¿Te preocupas por Rach?_ – Indagó sorprendida. -_ ¿Vos también la querés?_

_¡No!_ – Espetó sorprendida.

Dicho comentario la había descolocado. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por ella? No era común ese tipo de reacciones en su persona. Su único interés era Brittany. A lo sumo Santana ¿Pero Rachel? Esa idea era totalmente absurda.

_Olvidate de lo que te dije._ – Exigió mirándola con atención. – _No me hagas caso._

_Te juro que soy apta para el trabajo._ – Replicó la rubia. -_ ¡Voy a ser un fiel soldado Quinnie!_ – Afirmó con su rostro. -_ ¡Voy a vigilar día y noche!_

_No es necesario Britt…_ - Contuvo la risa. – _Hace como que no dije nada._

_¡Cambio y fuera! _- Concluyó con seriedad.

_¿Cómo sabias que me gusta ese gusto de helado?_ – Expresó Rachel sorprendida observando lo que traia en su mano.

_Mmmmm –_ Pensó Fin. –_ ¡Digamos que lo intuí!_ – Sonrió ofreciéndoselo.

_Gracias…_ - Musitó sosteniéndolo. – _Sos muy amable_. – Su mirada se focalizaba en él, ruborizándose. -_ ¿Cómo podes intuir algo así?_

_Con solo mirarte puedo intuir muchas cosas…_ - Elogió.

La morocha podía sentir que se encontraba colorada como un tomate. Con vergüenza descendió su mirada. Sus pies jugaban entre si, colgando de la fuente. Era tan chiquita que no llegaba a tocar el suelo.

_¿De donde sos? –_ Intentó romper ese ambiente romántico que se había generado y que tan incomoda la ponía.

_De Texas._ – Dio una probada al helado. - _¿Vos?_

_Rosewood._ – Imitó su gesto. -_ ¿Conoces?_

_Lo escuche nombrar alguna que otra vez…_ - Observó cada movimiento realizado por la morocha. - _¿Qué instrumento tocas?_

Rachel intentó contener la carcajada. -_ ¿Te digo la verdad?_ – Finn asintió con su cabeza. – _¡Ninguno!_

_¿Entonces que haces en esa clase?_ – Rió ante el secreto confesado.

_Digamos que quiero ganar la beca…_ - Pestañó a causa del sol. – _Es una promesa._

_¿Promesa para?_ – Indagó.

_Alguien especial…_ - Sonrió.

_¿Alguien especial como un novio?_ – Abrió sus ojos rogando que la respuesta fuese no.

Rachel negó con su cabeza. –_ No… No tengo novio._

_¿Cómo es posible eso?_ – Expresó sorprendido. Rachel efectuó una risa que transmitía su nerviosismo. Con delicadeza deslizó un mechón de su flequillo que yacía sobre su rostro. –_ Tenés un rostro bellísimo._ – Halagó.

_Tampoco para tanto…_ - Buscaba que su color no se notara.

_¿Te molesta que te diga esas cosas?_ – Consultó.

_No es molestia._ – Inhaló hondo. – _Solo que me incomoda un poco porque recién te conozco._

_Está bien, tenés razón… Fui algo apresurado._ – Retiró su mano. –_ Empecemos de nuevo…_ - Notó la atenta mirada de la morocha. -_ ¿Cómo es que te dejaron venir acá?_ – Rachel abrió su boca para hablar pero se vio interrumpida. –_ Digo, una chica tan linda suelta por Los Ángeles es un peligro…_

_¡Finn!_ – Rió mirando hacia otro lado. - _¡Lo estas haciendo de nuevo!_

Se contagió de su carcajada. - _¡Lo siento! Es más fuerte que yo… Tu belleza me encandila._ – Se acercó más en cuanto notó su distracción. – _Hagamos de cuenta que solo hice la pregunta…_

_Ok._ – Pensó buscando recordarla. –_ Es medio complicado de explicar el tema…_ - Hizo una pausa. – _Digamos que no están del todo de acuerdo con que este acá._

_Sos hija única ¿No?_ – Abrió sus ojos. –_ Eso explicaría muchas cosas._

Un nudo se generó en su garganta. No podía responder. No sabia que decir. Había tocado su punto débil. Miles de temas existían y el había dado en el clavo. Un puñal se clavaba en su pecho. Sentía una presión demasiado dolorosa en el mismo. No podía controlarlo. Su congoja era notoria.

Finn la observó. Pudo notar como sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas. - _¿Estas bien?_ – Consultó apoyando la mano en su espalda.

Con rapidez deslizó su dedo índice por cada ojo buscando evitar que el llanto se hiciera presente. – _Si, estoy bien._ – Inhaló profundo. – _Me entró algo en el ojo._ – Suspiró. –_ Si, soy hija única… Por eso son así de protectores._ – Agregó con un hilo de voz.

_Yo también soy hijo único y por poco me echaban de casa para que viniera._ – Rió para si mismo. – _Saben que sueño con ser una estrella de rock._

_Mis papas son homosexuales, tuvieron muchos inconvenientes a la hora de concebirme por eso son así._ – Trataba de volver a su postura anterior.

_¿Sos hija de una pareja gay?_ – Repitió boquiabierto.

_¡Si!_ – Rió nerviosa. -_ ¿Sos homofóbico?_

_Creo que no…_ - Hizo una pausa. –_ Nunca antes tuve contacto con alguno._

_¡No son de otra raza eh!_ – Abrió sus ojos ante el comentario.

_No quise que sonara así._ – Se excusó al notar su rostro. –_ Creo que me entendiste mal._

_¡Dejá!_ – Suspiró. –_ No hace falta que te expliques… Te entendí perfecto._ – Observó para otro lado.

_¿Vos también sos como ellos?_ – Indagó de manera incorrecta.

La mirada de Rachel se clavó de forma asesina en él. No le estaba pareciendo tan encantador como hasta hacia cinco minutos. –_ Que sea hija de una pareja gay no implica que tenga que serlo también._

_Eso quiere decir que…_ - Hizo una pausa aguardando que completara la frase.

_¡Que no!_ – Abrió sus ojos. - _¡Que no soy gay!_

Suspiró aliviado. - _¡Menos mal!_ – Rió. – _Creía que me iba a llevar otra sorpresa._

La ceja de la morocha se elevó intentando entender. -_ ¿Perdón? ¿Sorpresa de que?_ – Frunció su ceño.

_¡Nada! Una mala experiencia de vida…_ - Buscaba restarle importancia. –_ Teorías tontas que tenía antes de conocerte y que me aclararas el panorama._ – Sonrió encantadoramente.

_¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_ – Espetó Rachel jugando con sus dedos.

_¡Claro!_ – Buscó sus ojos. –_ Lo que quieras._

_¿Por qué yo?_ – Sus miradas se encontraron.

_Porque me cautivaste ni bien te vi…_ - Su vista se alternaba entre sus ojos y la boca. – _Me moría de ganas por conocerte, hablar con vos, saber tus gustos, tus pensamientos, todo._

_¿No es por sentirte culpable de haberme tirado la otra vez en el patio?_ – Achicó sus ojos mientras contenía una sonrisa.

_¡Para nada!_ – Rió al recordarlo. – _Aquello fue una desgracia que me llevó a notar tu belleza._ – Su cuerpo se acercaba con disimulo.

_¿Con todas sos así de seductor?_ – Mordió su labio inferior.

_Solo con las que me gustan._ – Sus rostros cada vez se encontraban mas cerca.

_¿Y son muchas las afortunadas?_ – Su mueca contenía una risa tímida.

_Por ahora…_ - Hizo una pausa acercándose aun más. – _Solo vos…_ - Sus ojos volvían a depositarse en la boca de Rachel. –_ Tenés helado en la comisura de tus labios…_

_¿Me podes limpiar?_ – Susurró perdida ante sus encantos. No lo dudó y con sutileza comenzó a acercarse hacia ella.

Sus bocas se encontraban a escasos centímetros de besarse cuando el celular de Finn comenzó a sonar con ímpetu. Conocía esa música, conocía ese tema y una angustia la invadía por sorpresa. Eso no podía estar pasando, no en ese momento. Sabía que esa canción era de Coldplay. Miles de recuerdos la invadían, miles de sentimientos la desbordaban. Esa emoción que comenzaba a brotar por sus poros se vio irrumpida por un beso intrépido que osaba seducirla.

Podía sentir los labios suaves y dulces de Finn sobre los suyos. Debía de estar disfrutándolo pero esa canción no se lo permitía. Le gustaba su persona, su aspecto, su interior, todo. Podría llegar a asemejar al amor de su vida y sin embargo ningún sentimiento bueno se hacia presente en ella. Estaba sufriendo. Sufriendo por dentro.

Pudo sentir como las manos de Finn se apoderaban de su cintura y acercaban su cuerpo al de él. Al parecer solo ella escuchaba ese sonido o al menos solo a ella le perturbaba. El beso se volvía más pasional, más sentido y su cuerpo no asimilaba sus actos. Su boca se abría por inercia y simplemente dejaba que la lengua de Finn se encargase del resto.

Como si su cerebro recobrara el sentido de golpe, con sus manos aparto de manera inmediata su cuerpo de él. Sus manos se depositaban en el pecho de Finn buscando marcar una distancia. Sin dudarlo se puso de pie nerviosa.

_¡Perdoname!_ – Se sujetó el rostro. – _No puedo hacer esto._

Casi sin terminar de pronunciar la frase con claridad se dio a la fuga corriendo a la deriva sin rumbo alguno. Su rostro se encontraba tapado por sus manos quienes intentaban contener esas lágrimas que brotaban con fuerza.

_¡RACHEL!_ – Gritó Finn ante esa reacción. Fue en vano, solo podía observarla desaparecer a lo lejos.

_¿Por qué me compraste este gusto?_ – Se quejó Quinn.

_Te dije que no había del que te gustaba._ – Explicó Alison saboreando el suyo.

_Pero para comprarme un gusto que sabes que no me gusta, no me hubieses comprado nada._ – Lo observaba con asco.

_Creía que podía gustarte, es casi igual al que pedís siempre…_ - Resopló. –_ ¿Es necesario que seas tan desagradecida?_

_¡No soy desagradecida!_ – Alzó la voz. – _Estoy de mal humor, solo eso._

_¿Y te la tenés que agarrar conmigo?_ – Desvió su vista hacia Santana y Brittany quienes se acercaban a ellas.

_¡No saben lo que acabamos de ver!_ – Expresó la rubia.

_Tampoco es gran cosa Britt_. – Gestó una mueca con su boca. – _Están haciendo música callejera y el que quiera se puede sumar, ya sea a tocar algún instrumento, cantar o bailar._ – Volteó hacia Alison y Quinn tratando de explicarle.

_¿En donde?_ – Los ojos de la morena se abrían a la par. - _¡Muero por ir!_

_¡Es ahí Al!_ – Señaló Brittany con énfasis. -_ ¿Vamos?_

Sin dudarlo ambas se sujetaron de la mano y corrieron hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los músicos. La latina volteó hacia Quinn quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados sosteniendo el helado con mala cara.

_¿Vas a venir o te pensás quedar ahí cual planta en un balcón?_ – Criticó.

_Me pienso quedar acá simulando ser un álamo_. – Sonrió falsamente. - _¿Te gusta ese árbol o preferís que sea otro?_ – Desafió apoyando su hombro contra la pared que se encontraba a su lado.

_La sombra mata a los árboles._ – Espetó comenzando a caminar hacia las chicas. –_ Y la soledad también… Tenelo en cuenta._

_A mi lo que me mata es el sol de mierda que me esta quemando desde que salimos._ – Suspiró ofuscada. – _Puedo soportar la soledad, gracias por preocuparte._

_¡Divertite con vos misma Quinn!_ – Gritó sin observarla.

La velocidad de su corrida se incrementaba a medida que se alejaba de Finn. No sabía con claridad hacia donde se dirigía. Su vista se encontraba completamente inhabilitada a causa de es mar de lagrimas que caían sin pudor sobre sus mejillas. Una medianera enorme demarcó la finalización de su recorrido. Casi sin pensarlo decidió rodearla para seguir su trayecto una vez traspasada.

Giró en la esquina y de manera inmediata sintió como su cuerpo se estampaba contra algo que no logró divisar. Sus manos secaron con dificultad su rostro y ojos, buscando ver algo. Su ceño se arqueaba a causa de la sorpresa.

Unos pocos minutos bastaron para que Santana se uniera a esa multitud que se encontraba alabando a los artistas callejeros. Ella simplemente prefería disfrutar de ella misma junto a ese helado que a causa del calor comenzaba a derretirse. No estaba a favor de tirar la comida. Mucha gente no tenía para alimentarse y ella no iba a desperdiciarla por un simple capricho.

Lo observaba con algo de disgusto. Con delicadeza lo acercó a su nariz para olerlo. No le gustaba el gusto que le había comprado Alison pero se lo iba a comer por sus principios. No cabía la posibilidad de echarlo a perder. Observó hacia ambos lados en busca de alguna persona que necesitara alimento para obsequiárselo pero fue en vano. Se dispuso a comerlo.

_¡PERO LA PUTA MA…!_ – Exclamó dándose vuelta sobre su eje.

Un golpe recibido por su espalda había provocado que su mano estallara el helado en su rostro, para ser más exactos, en su comisura de su boca y mejilla derecha. Su insulto se vio aplacado al notar de quien se trataba.

* * *

><p><strong>Proximo Capitulo:<strong> 7. Lo que sé de ella.

**Actualizacion:** Viernes 11/11.

¿Que se trae Finn entre manos? ¿Que busca con Quinn? ¿Y con Rachel? No parece tan bueno como en Glee..

¿Les gusta la historia? Les veo poco entusiasmo =(


	8. Lo que sé de ella

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

><p><strong>7.<strong> Lo que sé de ella.

Sábado 26 de Junio de 2010.

* * *

><p><em>¡PERO LA PUTA MA…!<em> – Exclamó dándose vuelta sobre su eje.

El rostro de Rachel se elevó para encontrarse con la persona que había sido la victima de su descuido. Allí estaba Quinn quien portaba una mirada de odio realmente asesina y su rostro se encontraba repleto por helado. Al menos la mitad de él. Con rapidez se despojó de esas lágrimas que dificultaban su visual y casi sin poder contenerlo, una carcajada la inundó por completo.

_¿De qué mierda te reis?_ – Frunció su ceño intentando limpiarse. Era en vano. Sus manos se encontraban completamente sucias y pegajosas al igual que su rostro.

_Perdón…_ - Musitó intentando contener la risa que se pronunciaba sin pensarlo. – _Te juro que no te vi._

_¿No me viste? ¿Sos ciega, soy transparente o sos idiota?_ – Indagó buscando un lugar donde tirar los restos del helado. -_ ¿No miras por donde caminas?_

_¡Ya te pedí perdón Quinn!_ – Elevó el tono. –_ Te estoy diciendo que no te vi._ – Se acercó para ayudarla.

Los ojos de Quinn se focalizaron en los suyos. Pudo notar como su mirada se encontraba perdida, desolada. Sus pestañas resaltaban más que lo normal y se encontraban pegadas a causa de las lágrimas.

_¿Estabas llorando?_ – Preguntó serenándose.

_Estaba_ – Respondió acercando el dedo a su rostro. - _¿Puedo ayudarte?_

_¿Con la mano?_ – Observó como el mismo se acercaba a su cara. –_ Te vas a ensuciar vos también… ¿No tenés un pañuelito?_ – Consultó.

_Creo que sí._ – Murmuró intentando recordar qué traía en su cartera.

Con énfasis comenzó a buscar dentro de la misma intentando encontrarlos. Sabía que por algún lado debían estar. Se consideraba una persona muy sentimental y últimamente no hacía más que llorar en cuanto tenía la posibilidad. Por lo que era un hecho. Tenían que estar.

Quinn observaba con cautela y algo de impaciencia su búsqueda. – _Si no tenés mas te vale conseg…_ - Se vio interrumpida.

_¡Bingo!_ – Gritó con una sonrisa retirándolos de la cartera y enseñándoselos.

_Menos mal que tenías…_ - Hizo una pausa. – _¡Parece mentira que hagas algo bien!_ – Criticó de mala gana.

_Te recuerdo que soy la dueña de estos pañuelos así que si querés hacer uso de ellos te recomiendo que dejes de ladrar._ – Exigió alzando sus cejas.

Un suspiró en Quinn determinaba el control de su ira. _- ¿Me podes limpiar?_ – Consultó abriendo sus manos. –_ Digo… Si no es mucha molestia… Tengo las manos repletas de helado y mi cara más sucia que ellas ¡Gracias a vos!_ – Abrió sus ojos transmitiendo su asco.

_¡Te voy a limpiar si te calmas!_ – Frunció su ceño retirando un pañuelo de su envase.

_¡Estoy lo más calmada que puedo teniendo helado en mi cara!_ – Inhaló profundo. – _Solo quiero que te apures ¡Estoy empezando a sentir asco!_ – Apretaba con fuerza sus dientes tratando de mantener la cordura.

Con sutileza se acercó hacia ella. Se colocó en puntas de pie para llegar a la altura del rostro de Quinn. Su mano derecha se encargaba de comenzar a retirar todo el helado de su rostro. Podía notar como cerraba los ojos con fuerza y su boca transmitía algo de asco.

_Saca esa cara porque te voy a hacer tragar el cucurucho_ – Susurró buscando robarle una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron a la par encontrándose con la morocha frente a ella. Sus ojos la penetraban con fuerza y le transmitían millones de sentimientos y pensamientos que desconocía. Casi por inercia una mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa se dibujó en su boca.

_A mi sola me pasan estas cosas._ – Espetó.

_Es el destino… -_ Acotó mientras seguía concentrada en su labor. – _Tampoco es tan trágico ¿No?_ – Pestañó y volvió a fundirse en su mirada. –_ Peor hubiese sido si te caía en los ojos._

_Mejor hubiese sido que no me chocaras y seguiría en mi soledad, repleta de la paz que había logrado ¿No?_ – Se mordió el labio inferior saturada de la situación. - _¿Falta mucho?_

_No…_ - Se apartó un poco. –_ ¡Ya está! Pero te quedo todo pegoteado…_ - Gestó una mueca con su boca y sus cejas se arquearon a modo de lamento. – _Digamos que este calor no ayuda mucho…_ - Pensó por un instante. – _Si querés puedo humedecer el pañuelo con mi saliv…_ - Se vio irrumpida.

_¡NI SE TE OCURRA!_ – Exigió mientras la retiraba de su vista y comenzaba a caminar hacia la fuente. –_ Prefiero lavarme con el agua de esa fuente mugrosa._

_Entonces mete la cara dentro de la fuente._ – Recomendó a la vez que Quinn expresaba lo mismo con diferentes palabras.

Su rostro volteó hacia ella. –_ Eso es lo que acabo de decir._ – Continuó su trayecto. – _No me digas lo que tengo que hacer._

_¡Histérica!_ – Exclamó.

_¡Torpe! –_ Respondió inmediatamente.

Con vigor se acercó a Quinn intentando seguir sus pasos. La morocha buscaba que se fijara en ella pero en vano. Solo tenía un objetivo en sus retinas. La fuente que se encontraba a escasos metros.

_¿Nunca vamos a poder hablar como personas civilizadas?_ – Indagó observándola. –_ Sin insultos, ni agresiones._ – Agregó ante su mutismo.

_¡No!_ – Respondió con desgano topándose con el borde que impedía que el agua rebalsara.

Aceleró su andar y se detuvo frente a ella. - _¿Qué te pasa Quinn?_ – Se cruzó de brazos. -_ ¿Tenés algún problema personal conmigo?_

_¿Yo?_ – Abrió su boca sorprendida. Con cariño la desplazó de su objetivo. Inclinó su cuerpo para juntar agua con las manos y arrojarla con vigor en su rostro. – _Creo que esa pregunta la tendría que hacer yo._ – La observó con sus ojos entrecerrados. -_ ¡Vivís persiguiéndome!_

_Aun no tengo motivos para hacerlo._ – Rió para sí misma. –_ No puedo creer que pienses eso._

_¿Aun?_ – Abrió sus ojos con la cara completamente empapada. –_ Después de salir con Finn dudo que los tengas._

_Si, ¡Aun!_ – Ignoró por completo la última frase. – _Tal vez si me conocieras mejor te darías cuenta de que nos podemos llevar bien y podrías dejar de lado esa coraza que formas para…_ - Su discurso se cortó en seco. Sus ojos se focalizaron en ella. -_ ¿Cómo sabes que salí con Finn?_ – Preguntó sorprendida.

Con vigor volvía a enjuagar su rostro. Podía sentir como el pegote seguía presente en cada poro. –_ Los vimos tomando un helado en la fuente. –_ Su habla se dificultaba producto del agua. - _¿Están saliendo?_ – Agregó mostrando desinterés.

_¿Perdón?_ – Alzó unas de sus cejas. - _¿Te importa eso?_

_No es que me importe…_ - Se excusó pensando las palabras correctas. – _Recién dijiste que si te conocía tal vez nos llevaríamos bien…_ - Volvió a observarla con sus ojos a medio abrir. –_ Solo intento ser amable._

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Rachel. –_ No, no estamos saliendo._ – Suspiró. –_ Pero me gusta mucho…_ - Hizo una pausa. – _Es la primera salida a solas que tenemos._

_¿Y ya te gusta?_ – Abrió sus ojos motivo de la sorpresa mientras giraba su rostro hacia la fuente. – _Un poco pronto ¿No?_ – Simuló una risa. - _¿Cómo podes conocer a alguien en menos de dos horas como para saber que te gusta mucho?_

_No es la primera vez que lo veo._ – Frunció su ceño disgustada. – _Fue amor a primera vista._

_¿Aquella vez en el patio del conservatorio?_ – Enjuagó sus manos refregándoselas con vigor.

_¿Cómo sabes?_ – Se sorprendió. –_ Me parece que la que me persigue es otra._

Focalizó una mirada fulminante en ella. – _Todo el mundo lo vio._ – Volvió su atención a lo que estaba realizando. –_ Tu caída fue totalmente aparatosa._

**Flashback: 23 de Junio de 2010.**

_¿Estás bien?_ – Indagó Finn extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a reincorporarse.

Rachel asintió con su cabeza, sujetándose fuertemente de la misma. Se puso de pie de forma inmediata. Con sutileza sacudió su ropa de los restos de suciedad que se encontraban en el piso donde había caído. –_ Estoy bien, gracias._

_Te pido mil disculpas…_ - Recogió las pertenencias de la morocha que habían quedado desperdigadas por todos lados. – _Fue mi culpa, toda esta mugre me pertenece._ – Señaló sus objetos. - _Prometo ser más cuidado la próxima vez._

_No hay nada que perdonar._ – Sonrió embobada en sus ojos. – _La torpe fui yo que no preste la suficiente atención._ – Atinó a inclinarse para ayudarlo a recoger las cosas.

_¡Por favor!_ – Exigió deteniéndola. – _Faltaría menos…_ - Sonrió. – _Unas manos tan bonitas no pueden estropearse con este trabajo._ – Sujetó la última partitura que había caído de su folio.

El rostro de la morocha se ruborizó por completo y reafirmó ese amor que sintió al verlo y sin siquiera haber cruzado una palabra. Era perfecto. Era ideal para ella.

Finn se reincorporó entregándole los objetos recogidos. –_ Todo tuyo._ – Su vista se focalizó en ella.

_Gracias…_ - Musitó acalorada por esa mirada penetrante. Los sujetó con algo de vergüenza.

_Soy Finn._ – Sonrió.

_Rachel._ – Desplazó un mechón de su flequillo para poder observarlo con claridad.

_Un gusto Rach…_ - Volvió a sus instrumentos musicales. –_ Espero cruzarte más seguido…_ - Guiñó uno de sus ojos.

_Lo mismo digo…_ - Susurró continuando su trayecto.

**Fin del flashback.**

_¿Me pensás contestar o qué?_ – Replicó Quinn con desgano.

El rostro de Rachel se sacudió volviendo en sí. – _Perdón, me fui por un momento…_ - Se concentró en ella. -_ ¿Qué me decías?_

_Si me das otro pañuelito para secarme._ – Repitió lo solicitado con anterioridad.

_¡Claro!_ – Respondió con énfasis buscando en su cartera. – _¿Lograste sacarte lo pegajoso?_ – Consultó entregándoselo.

_Creo que si…_ - Respondió tajantemente. –_ Gracias._

_De nada…_ - Un silencio se adueñó del lugar.

La morocha observó hacia ambos lados. La tarde comenzaba a caer y ese lado de la fuente se encontraba cubierto por una sombra que aplacaba un poco el calor. Se sentó en el borde mirando hacia la nada misma. Buscaba algún tema interesante para sacar.

_¿Viste que no era tan terminante lo que pasó?_ – Sonrió observándola.

Quinn detuvo su acto de secado para observarla con algo de soberbia. –_ La próxima vamos a invertir los roles ¿Te parece?_ – Sonrió con falsedad.

Un suspiró se apoderó de Rachel, buscaba el modo de mantener la amabilidad. –_ No solo me debes un iPod, sino que también me debes un paquete de pañuelitos._ – Agregó a tono de broma.

Nada parecía causarle gracia. –_ A lo mejor deberías de notar las señales que te envía el destino y darte cuenta que debes mantenerte alejada de mí._ – Extendió el pañuelo que terminaba de usar. –_ Solo esta mojado, podes reutilizarlo._ – Volteó sobre su eje para retirarse.

_¿Es necesario que seas tan arrogante?_ – Preguntó sin escrúpulos. -_ ¿Tan triste estas que impones esa coraza agresiva?_

Su andar se detuvo en seco mientras su rostro volteaba hacia ella. –_ No sabes nada de mí como para decir si soy arrogante o no, si tengo una coraza o no o si simplemente me encanta actuar como una tortuga escondida en su caparazón._ – Hizo una pausa. –_ No sabes nada… ¡Nada!_ – Finiquitó.

L_o único que sé es que si fueses así realmente no tendrías a nadie a tu lado y sin embargo veo que al menos tres chicas te adoran y al parecer Hannah, que por cierto recién te conoce, tiene un buen concepto tuyo_. – Suspiró. – _Entonces o es algo personal o tenés una tristeza muy grande._ – Concluyó.

_Me tenés harta con la tristeza…_ - Resopló ofuscada. - _¿Sos psicóloga acaso?_

_¡No!_ – Inhaló profundo conservando la calma. –_ Ya te dije que eso me transmiten tus ojos._

_¿Es normal que la gente sienta ganas de golpearte en la cara cada vez que abrís la boca?_ – Amenazó achicando su vista.

_Tal vez._ – Respondió desafiante. -_ ¿Es normal que tenga ganas de ahogarte en la fuente?_ – Replicó.

La ceja de Quinn se alzó sorprendida. -_ ¿Y vos porque sos así de soberbia conmigo?_ – Rió irónicamente. - _¿Yo que te hice?_

_Te estoy tratando igual que vos me tratas a mí._ – Gestó una mueca. _- ¿Qué?_ – Abrió sus ojos a la par. -_ ¿Acaso no te gusta?_

_No te lo tomes personal._ – Serenó su rabia. –_ Yo trato así a todo el mundo, no es con vos sola._ – Se justificó.

_Entonces no sé cómo te aguanta la gente._ – Atacó.

_Estoy tratando de disculparme por si no te diste cuenta._ – La fulminó con la mirada.

_Podrías intentar con un "Perdón"_ – Criticó. –_ Digo… Así se maneja la gente normal._

_¿Qué estás insinuando?_ – Se cruzó de brazos imponiendo respeto. –_ ¿Además de lo del helado me vas a agredir con palabras?_ – Rió soberbiamente. – _Es el colmo._

_Tomalo como quieras Quinn._ – Se levantó. – _Lo del helado fue un accidente y esto que te digo lo vengo pensando desde que te conocí._ – Sentenció comenzando a caminar.

Aceleró su paso y la sujetó del brazo. -_ ¿Perdón?_ – Obligó a que voltee hacia ella. - _¿Pensas en mi?_

_¡Sí!_ – Expresó con un chillido. – _Pienso en lo que me rodea y más si me encuentro con gente como vos que no hace más que fastidiar a todo el mundo._ – Su tono se aceleraba. – _Nunca me paso antes algo así, quiero decir, que sin conocerme me traten tan mal._ – Hizo una pausa para tomar aire. –_ O no tengo trato con esa persona o me llevo bien pero esta mala onda que tenés conmigo es totalmente inusual._ – Concluyó.

El rostro de Quinn se mecía a modo de afirmación. – _Seguí dale, te estoy escuchando._ – Volvió a cruzarse de brazos. –_ Es muy interesante tu análisis._ – Sentenció con ironía.

_No tengo nada más para decir._ – Se serenó. –_ Te escucho._

_Esto soy yo Rachel, si no te gusta, camina por la vereda de enfrente._ – Fue terminante.

_No te das cuenta ¿No?_ – Golpeó las manos con el contorno de sus piernas. –_ Estoy intentando acercarme a vos, de solucionar las cosas, de tener una convivencia amena y me contestas eso… Sos increíble eh._ – Mordió su labio inferior.

_¿Tampoco te gusta mi manera de contestar?_ – Indagó. – _Veo que el problema vine más grande… No solo camines por la vereda de enfrente, si no que ni siquiera me mires, me hables, ni me preguntes._ – Sonrió con falsedad. - _¿No te das cuenta que no me interesa tener ninguna convivencia?_ – Comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

_¿Tan infeliz sos?_ – Indagó luego de un silencio que demarcaba un análisis interior. Podía notar como el cuerpo de Quinn se alejaba de espaldas a ella.

Una ira la invadió por completo. Volteó con rabia y caminó hacia Rachel. Sus puños se encontraban cerrados intentando contenerse. -_ ¿Qué carajo te importa como soy o dejo de ser?_ – Gritó sobre su rostro.

Los ojos de la morocha transmitían tranquilidad. Parecía no inmutarse ante aquel grito. – _Me importa desde que soy el foco de tu ira._

_Si fuese el foco de mi ira estarías ahogada en esa maldita fuente._ – Señaló hacia la misma. Su voz se entrecortaba. –_ Y me aseguraría que nadie encontrara tu cuerpo ¡Jamás!_ – Exclamó con énfasis.

Casi por inercia y sin pensarlo, sus pasos retrocedieron del cuerpo de Quinn. Había sentido miedo. Algo en su mirada no le gustaba. Tal vez tenía razón y era mejor no tratarla.

Una risa sádica se dibujaba en su rostro. - _¿Ves? Nos estamos entendiendo_. – Expresó con calma. –_ Vos ahí y yo acá… así funcionan mejor las cosas._

_Solo quiero decirte una cosa._ – Musitó al notar como intentaba retirarse del lugar. – _Yo sé lo que es tener una vida difícil, si tan solo te dejaras ay…_ - Se vio interrumpida.

_¿QUE MIERDA SABES SI MI VIDA ES DIFICIL O NO?_ – Un nuevo grito salió de su boca pero esta vez con una lagrima muda cayendo de su ojo.

_Ya te dije que se te nota en la mirada…_ - Murmuró conservando su postura pacifica.

_¡Deja de mirarme entonces!_ – Exigió alterada. - _¿Por qué me miras tanto? ¿Por qué me observas? ¿Por qué te me acercas? ¿Por qué querés saber de mí?_ – Tomó aire. - _¿POR QUE ME HABLAS?_ – Finalizó con más énfasis.

_¡Porque es lo que hace la gente normal!_ – Elevó el tono. -_ ¿Está mal que quiera intentar tener un buen trato con vos?_ – Indagó.

Las manos de Quinn se aferraban con fuerza a su cabeza. - _¡Esta pésimo! ¡PESIMO!_ – Gritó. – _No entiendo porque sigo perdiendo el tiempo con vos realmente._ – Sacudió su rostro mordiéndose el labio.

_Tal vez te intereso un poco y no sos capaz de reconocerlo._ – Replicó.

Una risa irónica salió de su boca. –_ Las mujeres no se me acercan Rachel_. – Fue tajante.

_¿Por qué?_ – Preguntó con intriga.

_¡AY POR DIOS QUE PREGUNTONA QUE SOS!_ – Volteó dándole la espalda. – _Porque esto, porque lo otro, porque aquello, porque ellos, porque, porque, porque._ – Volvió a mirarla. -_ ¿Estas en la edad de los porqués?_ – Sonrió alterada. - _¿Cuántos años tenés?_

_Te recuerdo que hace menos de diez segundos me hiciste unas veinte preguntas seguidas._ – Hizo una pausa. – _Y seguís haciéndome unas cuantas mas…_ - Inhaló profundo rogando que no la matara. –_ Así que mínimamente correspondería que me respondieras a algo que pregunto yo…_ - Humedeció sus labios. – _Digo, por una cuestión de respeto… Osea, yo te estoy respondiendo a todo, trato de ser amable, busco que po…_ - Se vio interrumpida.

_¡PORQUE SOY LESBIANA!_ – Gritó opacándola. -_ ¿Te gustó la respuesta?_

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron ante la sorpresa por la respuesta. No se la esperaba. Su boca se abrió a la par para decir algo pero las palabras simplemente no salían. No sabía que decir. La había dejado sin habla.

_¿Contenta ahora?_ – Desvió su mirada. No quería verla. –_ Ya sabes algo de mí, ahora podes salir corriendo… Mira si se me ocurre abusar de vos._ – La observó de reojo.

El cuerpo de la morocha no se movió. Ni siquiera atinó a realizar ningún tipo de movimiento. No estaba asustada, ni mucho menos. Sus padres eran homosexuales, conocía a la perfección el tema. Simplemente estaba sorprendida. No sabía cómo actuar.

_¿Qué haces ahí todavía?_ – Los ojos de Quinn se clavaron en ella. -_ ¡CORRE!_

_No voy a correr._ – Finalmente exclamó. –_ No tengo motivos para hacerlo._

_¿No temes que me insinué y que te obligue a tener algo conmigo?_ – Rió irónicamente.

_Para nada… ¿Tendría porque?_ – Desafió.

_Me gustan las morochas… -_ Sonrió. – _Es solo un comentario._

_Para que una relación se lleve a cabo tiene que haber una aceptación por ambas partes._ – Sonaba seria.

_¿Y si te obligo qué?_ – Rió con una carcajada. – _Podría abusar de vos._

_No serias capaz._ – Tragó saliva.

_¡No me desafíes! No tenés ni la mas mínima idea de lo que soy capaz o no._ – Acotó buscando el lugar donde se encontraba antes de chocar con ella. – _Alejate de mí, por tu bien._

_No me das miedo Quinn._ – Desafió. –_ No le temo a tu aspecto, ni a tu look, ni a la cara de mala que pones._ – Hizo una pausa. – _Después de todo no es más que una pantalla para que la gente se te aleje._

_¡No lo sabes todo Rachel!_ – Replicó.

_Lo único que sé es que primero deberías de practicar esa mirada de odio en un espejo._ –Rió para sí misma. – _Estás bastante floja en eso, creo que necesitas más dedicación…_

_¡CALLATE UN SEGUNDO POR DIOS!_ – Continuaba buscando el lugar con su mirada. – _Estoy intentando descifrar de donde es que venía antes de que me estorbaras y no haces más que taladrarme el cerebro con tus inquietudes._ – Sentenció.

_Viniste de allá._ – Señaló.

_Nadie te pidió ayuda ¿Si?_ – Sonrió con falsedad. – _Además ya sabía que había venido de allá._ – Sacudió su rostro. - _¿No estabas llorando hasta hace un rato?_

_Si._ – Inhaló profundo. – _Pero no quiero hablar de eso._

_No quiero hablar de ese tema, ni quiero que vos hables, pero si tan mal estabas… ¿Por qué no te vas a llorar por ahí y me dejas un rato en paz?_ – Fue hiriente.

Rachel pudo sentir como el corazón se le encogía ante ese comentario. La había lastimado. Le había dolido. Todos esos recuerdos que había logrado borrar luego de esa escapada de al lado de Finn, habían vuelto a aparecer. Nuevamente una daga se le clavaba en el medio del pecho.

Los ojos se le tornaban vidriosos y Quinn pudo notarlo al observar su silencio repentino. – _Si supieses porque lloro no serias así conmigo._ – Susurró evitando que la oyera.

Un suspiro demarcaba su humanidad y por más que buscara alejarla no pudo evitar acercar a ella. -_ ¿Estás bien?_ – Preguntó con cariño.

_¿Te importa?_ – Alzó su vista y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla. – _Hasta hace un rato me deseabas la muerte._

_Dale Rachel…_ - Musitó. Su orgullo era enorme. – _Perdoname, no quise ser tan dura._ - Acotó acercando su brazo para abrazarla.

La morocha no lo dudó y se aferró con fuerza a ella. Quinn la sujetó entre sus brazos y juntas caminaron nuevamente hacia la fuente. Podía sentir las lágrimas de Rachel rodándoles por el rostro y humedeciendo su remera por completo. Con delicadeza se sentó en el cemento que demarcaba la misma, llevándola junto a ella.

_No tenés que hacer esto por lastima._ – Expresó con la voz entrecortada.

_No lo hago por lastima._ – Respondió inmediatamente. – _No hagas que me arrepienta, por favor._ – Agregó en un suspiro.

En silencio, con la respiración pausada, se las podía observar desde cualquier lado, allí, en la fuente. Quinn la cubría con su brazo mientras Rachel se hundía en su pecho. Necesitaba descargarse, sentirse contenida por alguien. Era demasiado peso para su pequeña espalda.

_¿Querés hablar?_ – Consultó luego de una pausa que se hacía eterna. La cabeza de la morocha se movió en señal de negación. -_ ¿Segura?_

_Si._ – Murmuró en un sollozo.

_¿Finn te hizo algo?_ – Indagó.

_No_. – Fue escueta.

_¿Abusó de vos?_ – Preguntó con rapidez.

_¡No! –_ Una risa ahogada salió de su boca. -_ ¡Tarada!_ – Estaba nerviosa y a causa del llanto su risa era discontinua.

Quinn no pudo evitar reír al notarla hacerlo. Tenía una sonrisa encantadora y contagiosa. Se sentía bien haciendo eso, consolándola y por más que no pudiese ayudarla al menos escucharla era un logro. Rachel notó su mirada junto a esa mueca que asemejaba ser una sonrisa.

_Creo que es la segunda vez que te veo reír._ – Expresó limpiándose las lágrimas.

_¡Guardalo en tus retinas porque no es algo que acostumbre hacer!_ – Expresó sin observarla. –_ Sentite algo afortunada._

Pudo notar de reojo como Rachel la observaba con una sonrisa. Casi por inercia sus miradas se encontraron y se fundieron en una sola.

_Gracias._ – Susurró imperceptiblemente.

Casi con una lectura de labios pudo entender su mensaje. - _¿Por el comentario?_ – Indagó.

_Por el abrazo._ – Concluyó con dulzura. - _Realmente lo necesitaba._

_¡Quinnie!_ – Gritó Brittany corriendo hacia ellas. -_ ¡Te estuvimos buscando por todos lados!_ – Miró hacia la morocha al notar su presencia. -_ ¡RACHEL!_ – Exclamó con alegría al verla.

_¿Perdón?_ – Expresó Alison mientras se acercaba junto con Santana. -_ ¿Interrumpimos algo?_ – Su rostro transmitía ira mientras sus ojos fulminaban a Rachel, quien seguia abrazada con fuerza al pecho de Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong>Proximo Capitulo:<strong> 8. ¡Estás muerta!

**Actualizacion:** Domingo 13/11.

Rachel sabe de los gustos sexuales de Quinn. ¿Como actuara? ¿Alison tomara medidas drasticas? ¿Quinn empieza a ablandarse con Rachel?

Recomiendo esta historia por si todavia queda alguien que no la leyó.

_"Encuentrame una razon"_

.net/s/7171052/1/

Es realmente excelente.


	9. ¡Estás Muerta!

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

><p><strong>8.<strong> ¡Estás muerta!

Sábado 26 de Junio de 2010.

* * *

><p>Los brazos Brittany se extendieron hacia la morocha aferrándola con fuerza. Un abrazo enorme las unía mientras el rostro de Alison no era el ideal. Quinn había optado por separarse de ella. Conocía a la morena y cualquier tipo de problema que pudiese evitar, sería lo mejor.<p>

_¡Te vimos con Finn!_ – Expresó la rubia separándose de ella. –_ ¿Estás saliendo con él?_ – Indagó sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

Rachel rió ante la pregunta. -_ ¡No Britt!_ – Desvió su mirada. –_ Recién hoy salimos por primera vez, nos estamos conociendo._ – Hizo una pausa. –_ Es lindo, me cae muy simpático, pero no sé…_ - Suspiró.

_Tenés los ojos llorosos._ – Acotó observándola. - _¿Te hizo algo?_ – Rápidamente pudo notar como la morocha sacudía su rostro a modo de negación.

_Debe de llorar porque es muy alto para ella._ – Irrumpió Alison acercándose. –_ Ninguna de las dos me contestó mi pregunta._ – La observó de manera intimidante. _- ¿Interrumpimos algo?_

_Creo que va a ser mejor que nos vayamos._ – Exclamó Quinn sujetándola del brazo.

_¿Ya?_ – Chilló la rubia con tristeza observando a Santana. –_ Vamos a quedarnos acá, en la fuente, disfrutando del sol._ – Buscó complicidad en alguno de los rostros. –_ Además, acabamos de encontrarnos con Rach… ¡Por favor!_ – Suplicó.

_¿No querés que corramos alrededor de la fuente cantando una estúpida canción también?_ – Acotó la latina revoleando sus ojos.

_¿Por qué no estás con Finn?_ – Indagó la morena ignorando la conversación establecida.

Rachel abrió su boca para hablar pero Quinn se anticipó. -_ ¡Estoy harta del sol Britt!_ – Abrió sus ojos pidiendo ayuda a Santana. –_ Es mejor que nos vayamos y vengamos otro día si es que todavía querés seguir teniendo una hermana._ – Hizo una pausa. –_ Me estoy calcinando por si no lo notaste._

_Es que sos muy blanca_. – Espetó la morocha casi sin meditarlo. Un silencio se hizo presente provocando que la mirada de las cuatro se depositara en ella. Tragó saliva. - _¿Te pusiste protector solar?_ – Musitó intentando salir del paso.

Los ojos de Alison la observaban con un odio irreproducible. Estaba prendiéndola fuego con la mirada. – _¡Se lo puse yo!_ – Respondió sin retirar su vista.

_¡Bien!_ – Rió nerviosa. –_ Porque el sol puede ser muy peligroso._ – Buscó una complicidad que nunca encontró.

_¿Sos médica también?_ – Preguntó Brittany sorprendida dirigiéndose a ella.

_Algunas cosas pueden ser peor aun… ¿Sabias?_ – Se acercó de manera insinuante. El andar de Alison era provocador e intimidante.

Los ojos de la morocha se focalizaron en Quinn quien se encontraba sujetándose la frente con una de sus manos. Su rostro se mecía de un lado a otro sabiendo que la situación no era la soñada.

_Creo que va a ser mejor que me vaya._ – Expresó nerviosa con la voz entrecortada. –_ Estoy algo cansada y va a ser mejor que vuelva antes de que caiga la tarde… Recomendaron que no vayamos solas por la calle._ – Buscaba excusarse tratando de sonar creíble.

_¿Por qué te vas?_ – Consultó Santana al notar la ilusión que le provocaba a Brittany su presencia. – _Podes quedarte y volver con nosotras -_ Hizo una pausa. - _Todavía no comemos enanas._ – Agregó con una sonrisa intentando sonar amigable.

_¡Dejala S!_ – Acotó la morena sentándose en el borde de la fuente._ – Si se quiere ir, que se vaya… Además no tiene nada que hacer entre nosotras._ – Sonrió con falsedad.

_Gracias Alison, pero puedo expresarme por mi misma._ – Replicó sin pensar con claridad sus palabras.

_¡Bueno, bueno!_ – Irrumpió Quinn presintiendo la tercera guerra mundial que se avecinaba. – _Va a ser mejor que todas vayamos ye…._ – Fue interrumpida.

_¿Qué dijiste peluda?_ – Reincorporó su posición acercándose hacia Rachel.

_¿Peluda?_ – Repitió frunciendo su ceño. -_ ¿Cómo?_

_¡Sí!_ – Abrió sus ojos a la par. – _P E L U D A_ - Deletreó. - _¿Te quedó claro?_

Un codazo de Quinn bastó para que Santana supiese que debían actuar de manera inmediata. Brittany se sujetaba su boca sabiendo que algo malo estaba por ocurrir.

_Vamos Rachel…_ - Pidió con calma la latina sujetándola de uno de sus brazos.

_¡No!_ – Exigió la morocha. -_ ¡No me pienso ir hasta que esta tipa se descargue con respecto a todo lo que tiene para decirme!_ – Desafió con su mirada. -_ ¿Qué te pasa Alison?_

_¡Muchas cosas me pasan!_ – Rió soberbiamente. -_ ¿Qué pensás hacer al respecto?_ – Sus ojos se abrían provocadoramente. -_ ¿Eh?_

Quinn se interpuso entremedio de ellas buscando que la mirada de la morena se focalizara en su persona. Era inútil. Estaba cegada con la presencia de Rachel.

_¿No te parece que estas exagerando un poco?_ – Buscaba su mirada.

Logró captar su atención por una milésima de segundo. - _¡No! No me parece._ – Sentenció desplazándola con sus manos y caminando hacia Rachel.

La morocha la observaba por el costado de Santana quien al ver venir a Alison volteó sobre su eje para detenerla.

_La verdad, estoy de acuerdo con Quinn_. – Acotó la morocha. – _Considero que esta situación es absurda._ – Visualizó a la morena. –_ No entiendo que te hice para que seas así de agresiva con…_ - Un grito la calló.

_¡Por Dios Rachel!_ – La mirada de Santana la fulminó. –_ Cerrá la boca de una vez._

_¡No voy a cerrar la boca!_ – Elevó el tono. -_ ¿Te molesta algo de mí?_ – Miró a Alison.

La risa de la morena se volvía ensordecedora. -_ ¿Algo?_ – Repitió frunciendo su ceño. - _¡ME MOLESTA TODO DE VOS!_ – Suspiró ofuscada. –_ Tu cara, tu pelo, tu nariz, tu estatura, el tono de tu voz, tu manera de vestir, tus ojos… ¡TODO!_ – Gritó. –_ ¡Vos por completo!_

_Yo creo que es muy bonita._ – Susurró Brittany quien se mantenía al margen de la situación.

Alison volteó sobre su eje apuntándola con su dedo índice. - _¡Vos callate estúpida!_ – Volvió su atención a su víctima, Rachel.

_¿Qué te pasa enferma?_ – Espetó Quinn tomando partido. - _¡Lavate la boca antes de hablarle así!_ – Gritó con una amenaza.

_¿Qué?_ – Desafió con su rostro. -_ ¿Sino que?_ – Repitió. - _¿Qué te pasa con Rachel?_ – Indagó con enojo. - _¿Encima la defendés?_ – Rió con soberbia.

_¡NO DEFIENDO A RACHEL!_ – Chilló. -_ ¡Defiendo a mi hermana! –_ Señaló a Brittany. –_ Como que vuelvas a faltarle el respeto te vas a tener que comprar una ortodoncia nueva ¿Te quedo claro?_ – Amenazó.

_¿QUE CARAJO HACIAS HABLANDO CON ELLA?_ – Señaló con su mirada hacia la morocha. – _Que digo hablando… ¡Abrazándola!_ – Corrigió.

_Creo que habíamos hablado de estas escenas de celos ¿No?_ – El ceño de Quinn se fruncía con fuerza. - _¡Me pareció ser clara cuando dije que no me gustan!_ – Exigía con su tono de voz.

_Es mejor que te vayas Rachel…_ - Susurró Santana acercándose a ella.

Sus miradas se encontraron. La morocha asintió con su cabeza. No quería que la situación empeorara. Ya había sido suficiente por hoy. Volteó sobre su eje y comenzó su trayecto. Alison se focalizó en ella volteando su rostro sobre el hombro derecho.

_¿A dónde vas cagona?_ – Indagó abalanzándose sobre la misma. _- ¿Qué intenciones tenés con mi novia?_ – Espetó cerca de ella con Santana entremedio. Quinn se encontraba sujetando su brazo a sus espaldas.

_¿Tu novia?_ – Repitió Rachel por inercia.

_¡Alison!_ – Exclamó Quinn en su oído. – _Estas mezclando las cosas_. – Susurró. – _Vamos, dale…_

Con un movimiento brusco de su cuerpo logró soltarse de la mano que la sujetaba. – _No exagero nada._ – Inhaló profundo. –_ Ninguna de las dos es capaz de explicarme que es lo que vi…_

_¡Mira!_ – Se colocó frente a ella. – _No tengo nada que explicarte, primero porque no pasa nada… ¡Ni la conozco!_ – Abrió sus ojos. –_ Y segundo porque no soy tu pareja…_

_¡Rachel andate!_ – Exigió la latina empujándola con delicadeza para que acelerara el paso.

_¡No me voy a ir!_ – Retiró las manos que se apoyaban sobre ella. –_ Yo no tengo la culpa de que no confíe en Quinn, que tenga inseguridades o que se sienta poca cosa comparándose conmigo._ – Su vista se focalizaba en Santana. -_ ¡Que vaya a hacerse ver!_

_¡TE VOY A MATAR!_ – Gritó tirándosele encima.

Un grito estridente por parte de Rachel detonaba su temor. Quinn la abrazó con fuerzas buscando contener esa violencia que emanaba el cuerpo de la morena. Santana sujetaba a la morocha buscando evitar que alguno de los manotazos lanzados por Alison la alcanzara.

_¡SOLTAME QUINN!_ – Se separó con un empujón. -_ ¡Porque mierda no me dejas que me defienda!_ – Golpeó su pecho. –_ Ni siquiera sos capaz de ubicarla en su lugar._ – Frunció su ceño. - _¿No escuchaste lo que me dijo?_

_Cortala Alison._ – Su tono transmitía tranquilidad. – _Estas dando un espectáculo totalmente desagradable que la gente no tiene porque ver…_ - Miró a su alrededor. – _Tampoco creo que les interese verlo._

_¿Yo doy espectáculos?_ – Rió sujetándose la cabeza. Su cuerpo caminaba de un lado a otro. – _¡Vos vivís dándolos y nadie te dice nada!_ – La señaló con énfasis. –_ ¡Sos patética!_

Las cejas de Quinn se elevaron a la par. -_ ¿Sabes que?_ – Deslizó la lengua por su labio inferior. – _Arreglatelas solas._

Volteó sobre su eje focalizándose en Rachel quien se encontraba al igual que un pollito mojado. No hablaba, no se movía, no pestañaba. Al pasar a su lado la sujetó del brazo con fuerza y la arrastró con ella. Podía escuchar con claridad millones de improperios provenientes de Alison. Agradecía que Santana se estuviese encargando de ella.

Solo unos pasos bastaron para que la tranquilidad que habían conseguido se viese alterada nuevamente. La morocha se soltó de la mano de Quinn con brusquedad.

_¡No me toques!_ – Exigió sin mirarla. –_ No quiero ir con vos. –_ Aceleró su paso. _– Estar a tu lado no hace más que traerme problemas._

La sorpresa se transmitía en su rostro con claridad. – _Simplemente trataba de que no te maten…_ - Musitó.

_¿Matarme porque?_ – Consultó altaneramente. - _¿Acaso tiene razón en algo de lo que dice?_ – Sus miradas se encontraban. - _¡Yo me defiendo sola Quinn! Anda con tu novia._

_¿Razón de qué?_ – Repitió confusa.

Rachel se paró en seco frente a ella. -_ ¿Por qué estas siguiéndome todo el tiempo?_ – Sus pupilas se dilataban ante la intensidad que transmitían sus palabras.

Una carcajada salió despedida por su boca. - _¡POR DIOS!_ – Se sujetó la cabeza. – _¡ESTOY RODEADA DE LOCAS!_ – Gritó.

La seriedad en el rostro de la morocha lo decía todo. Ni siquiera parpadeaba. –_ No respondiste mi pregunta Quinn._

_Te recuerdo…_ - Hizo una pausa tomando aire. –_ Que VOS me chocaste._ – Remarcó la palabra.

_¡Ay!_ – Contuvo un grito frunciendo su boca y apretando su puño. -_ ¿Sabes que Quinn? Andate con ella._

_¿Qué?_ – Abrió sus manos. –_ ¿Cómo te contesto algo que no querés escuchar me mandas con Alison?_ – Rió irónicamente. – _No voy ni con ella, ni con vos._ – Comenzó a caminar hacia otro lado. -_ ¡Me tienen harta!_ – Expresó al aire. - _¡LAS DOS!_ – Gritó asegurándose que la escuche.

_¿Yo te tengo harta?_ – Imitó su risa. -_ ¡SI NI TE HABLO! –_ Gesticuló con sus manos que se fuese.

Quinn volteó con vigor. – _Cada vez que me hablas me traes un problema, así que mejor ya ni me mires._ – Sentenció enojada.

_¡Sos insoportable! –_ Le clavó la mirada.

_Y vos sos odiosa._ – Espetó cual pelea de nenas pequeñas.

_¡GENIAL!_ – Chilló al aire siguiendo su camino. _- ¡Estas muerta para mi!_

_¡Lo mismo digo!_ – Expresó continuando su rumbo.

Ambas se dirigían en direcciones contrarias. Quinn caminaba con furia. Podía notarse en la intensidad de sus pisadas. Pasó cerca de un cesto de basura quien fue la victima de turno. Emitió una patada intensa provocando que el mismo se desplazara unos cuantos centímetros. Su ira estaba sofocándola, necesitaba despedirla del cuerpo cuanto antes.

Brittany observaba el caminar acelerado de Rachel. Con rapidez corrió tras ella. Intentaba alcanzarla. Si bien se había mantenido al margen de la pelea que se generó hacia unos minutos, no podía dejarla sola. Su hermana había desaparecido por arte de magia, por lo que opto seguir a Rachel.

_¡Rach!_ – Gritó sin efecto. -_ ¡Esperame!_ – Exigió.

Si bien el centro no se encontraba muy lejos del conservatorio, el arribo al mismo había sido más rápido de lo estipulado. La morocha no se detuvo en ningún momento. Sus ojos contenían sus ganas de llorar y su cuerpo transmitía toda esa bronca que acumulaba. Con furia entró a su cuarto. Comenzó a retirar todas sus pertenencias del placard. Movía con énfasis las prendas del mismo hacia la maleta. Los amontonaba dentro de la misma, como si fuesen trapos sucios y viejos que se encuentran para desechar.

En uno de sus movimientos bruscos, su dedo se apoderó de la cadena que Hiram le había colocado la otra tarde en el cuarto de Theo. Casi sin ningún tipo de oposición la misma se rompió dando lugar a que cayera al suelo junto con el dije en forma de "T". Sus ojos se focalizaron en la misma yaciendo sobre el piso. Con un desmoronamiento se dejó caer de rodillas al mismo. Sus dedos se movían torpes intentando sujetarla. La resistencia que brindaban sus ojos se vio vencida y sus lágrimas comenzaron a rodar cual río sin control. Con fuerza se aferraba a esa cadena, como si de su hermano se tratase.

_¡No puedo más!_ – Musitó entre sollozos que humedecían su rostro por completo.

Su atención se vio captada por la puerta del cuarto. Se abría con algo de desesperación y Brittany entraba por ella. Sus miradas se encontraron. Rachel le transmitía todo su dolor mediante la misma. La rubia no lo dudó y corrió a sujetarla entre sus brazos. Ninguno de los dos cuerpos se opuso ante ese abrazo cargado de emociones.

_¿Qué te pasa?_ – Susurró con algo de nerviosismo. -_ ¿Por qué lloras así?_ – Sus brazos la sujetaban con fuerza.

_¿Vos te volviste loca?_ – Indagó la latina intentando controlar a Alison. -_ ¿Cómo vas a armar ese escándalo?_ – La sujetaba con fuerza del brazo para obligarla a caminar en otra dirección hacia donde se dirigía el resto de las chicas. - _¿Era necesario?_

La adrenalina en su cuerpo aun se encontraba en su clímax. No lograba serenarse. Tenia ganas de matar a Rachel y golpear a Quinn. No entendía porque se sentía tan frustrada cuando las veía juntas, pero sin dudas algo de ella no le terminaba de cerrar.

_¿Sos idiota o me preguntas enserio?_ – Su mirada transmitía ira. - _¿Sos ciega también?_ – Suspiró ofuscada. -_ ¿Vos no ves como se miran esas dos?_ – Exclamó despectivamente.

_Primero, calmate y no me insultes._ – Exigió. –_ Segundo, yo no veo nada fuera de lo normal._ – Alzó sus hombros restándole importancia.

_¡Yo si veo algo fuera de lo normal Britt!_ – Su voz se entrecortaba a causa de las lágrimas. -_ ¡Tu hermana! –_ Elevó el tono. -_ ¡Ella es completamente anormal!_ – Agregó intentando contener las lágrimas.

_No hables así de Quinnie…_ - Exigió con debilidad. – _Ella nada mas intentó ayudarte._ – Buscaba explicar la situación y defenderla. –_ Es buena, simplemente te ayudó._

_¿Sabes que?_ – Preguntó sin esperar respuesta. -_ ¡CADA VEZ QUE INTENTA AYUDARME NO HACE MAS QUE HUNDIRME!_ – Gritó.

_¡Me importa una mierda que me este hundiendo!_ – El caminar de Alison manifestaba su enojo.

Con fuerza se aferraba a su pelo intentando que las ideas fluyeran con más calma. Santana se limitaba a observarla e intentar controlarla. Habían caminado unos cuantos pasos. Ninguna quería volver al conservatorio todavía.

_¡No pienso dejar que Quinn me tome por pelotuda!_ – Agregó ante el mutismo de la latina.

_Pero si ella no está haciendo nada…_ - Sonrió intentando hacerla entrar en razón. – _Estas exagerando Al._ – Hizo una pausa. – _No solo eso, estas mezclando tu problema personal con Rachel en tu relación con Quinn._ – Abrió sus ojos buscando trasmitir con claridad su concepto.

_¿Problema personal?_ – Rió Rachel ante la pregunta hilarante de la rubia. - _¿Cómo puedo tener problemas personales con alguien que no tengo trato?_ – Preguntó anonadada.

_Si no es personal… Como vos decís._ – Pensó. -_ ¿Por qué Alison te trata así?_ – Indagó intentando hilar los cabos sueltos.

_¡NO LO SE BRITT!_ – Chilló. – _Estará celosa de algo o será una insegura…_ - Suspiró. _- ¡Que se yo!_

_Entonces…_ - Inhaló profundo. –_ ¿Realmente vos y Quinn no tienen nada?_ – El rostro de Brittany transmitía tristeza.

_¡No Santana!_ – Expresó la morena con bronca. - _¡Todavía no tenemos nada formal!_ – Sus ojos se cerraban buscando algo de paz. –_ Pero aun así, estamos juntas… A veces no hace falta un misero titulo ¿Sabes?_ – Achicó sus ojos algo amenazante.

_Bueno…_ - Gestó una mueca con su boca. –_ Al parecer a Quinn si le hace falta ese titulo, porque no veo que te considere como su novia._

_¡Quinn es una estúpida!_ – Expresaron Alison y Rachel al unísono con una conexión mental y temporal.

Si bien cada una se encontraba hablando con dos personas totalmente distintas, en otro lugar y con algunos segundos de diferencia horaria, el concepto que ambas tenían de Quinn era su punto en común. Ambas consideraban que la culpa de todo esto la tenia ella.

Al parecer, no era la única en sostener ese pensamiento. Caminar por la playa no la había relajado como creía, todo lo contrario. Su ansiedad, junto con su nerviosismo no eran más que un cóctel explosivo a punto de detonar. La llegada al conservatorio se volvía inminente. Estaba casi segura que al entrar a su habitación se encontraría con Alison y la realidad era que no quería verla. Sabia que su estado no hacia mas que potenciar todo tipo de agresión que podía intentar controlar.

Al abrir la puerta con vigor pudo notar una soledad total a no ser por la presencia de Hannah, quien se encontraba recostada en su cama leyendo uno de los libros que les habían entregado. Con sutileza levantó su rostro del mismo y observó como Quinn se adentraba como tromba.

_¿Estás…_ - Musitó.

_¡ESTOY MUY ENOJADA HANNAH!_ – No dio lugar a que terminara su frase. –_ Tengo mucha bronca, mucha ira, creo que hasta un instinto asesino corre por mi sangre, por mis venas… ¡POR TODO MI CUERPO!_ – Su voz se entrecortaba a medida que el movimiento corporal se intensificaba.

Se encontraba buscando algo con énfasis. Su desesperación se volvía más notoria al no encontrarlo. –_ Si querés seguir con vida y querés evitar que me la agarre con vos sin ningún tipo de motivo, te recomiendo que te quedes en silencio, sigas con lo que estabas haciendo y simules que nunca me viste entrar._ – Encontró lo que buscaba. Rápidamente se reincorporó y la observó con odio. -_ ¿Entendiste?_

Los ojos de Hannah se depositaron en el papel que sujetaba en sus manos. Rápidamente sus miradas se encontraron. Solo se limitó a afirmar con su rostro. Podía jurar que se encontraba algo pálida luego de todo lo dicho. Quinn, en ese estado, imponía miedo.

_¡Gracias!_ – Expresó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. – _No es con vos, no lo tomes personal._ – Agregó con algo de culpa. Se perdió por la puerta sin esperar ningún tipo de respuesta.

Su pasadizo hacia esa azotea que le daba la soledad que tanto anhelaba se mantenía intacto. Esta vez se aseguró de revisar cada recoveco para cerciorarse de que nadie mas, aparte de ella, estuviese allí. Trabó la puerta que Rachel había descubierto y se dispuso a caminar por la misma. Con fuerza sujetaba ese papel que llevaba en la mano. Lo observó con atención y sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar sin previo aviso.

Toda esa ira que acumulaba se veía plasmada en un llanto insostenible. Dicha tristeza evitaba que pudiese mantenerse en pie. Sus rodillas golpeaban el cemento del suelo y su cuerpo se desplomaba abatido. Su llanto empapaba ese papel que sostenía mientras sus manos golpeaban una maceta vacía con vigor. Para su fortuna, la misma era de plástico.

Un grito ahogado y a la nada misma descargaba su cuerpo de algunas tensiones contenidas. Su voz se entrecortaba producto de ese dolor interno que la estaba quemando por dentro. Con torpeza limpiaba el objeto que sostenía con sus yemas temblorosas. Se trataba de una foto. Era ella junto a su padre. La sonrisa de ambos era enorme. No cabían dudas de la felicidad que los invadía.

_¿Por qué te fuiste?_ – Preguntaba casi sin voz. - _¿Por qué me dejaste?_ – Musitó hacia la fotografía. -_ ¿No te das cuenta que no sé como seguir?_

Sus puños se apretaban estrujando esa fotografía que sostenía. - _¿POR QUE ME DEJASTE SOLA? –_ Gritó ahogadamente. -_ ¡TODO ERA MAS FACIL A TU LADO!_ – Sus lágrimas volvían a inundarla. –_ No encuentro el rumbo desde que no estas…_ - Susurró.

Su cabeza se alzó y su vista se focalizó en esa medianera que delimitaba la azotea. Con poca fuerza se colocó de pie dirigiéndose hacia la misma. Sin demasiado esfuerzo logro pararse encima. Caminaba de un lado al otro. Sus brazos se estiraban al costado de su cuerpo buscando encontrar el equilibrio. Su vista se fijaba en los pies. Una inhalación profunda demarcaba su ataque de nervios. Estaba caminando por la cornisa, literalmente.

Su rostro se focalizaba en lo diminuto que se veian los objetos desde esa altura. En ese césped que se encontraba al menos cuatro pisos debajo. Su cuerpo giraba hacia él y se balanceaba con delicadeza. Sus parpados se cerraban lentamente. Sus brazos permanecían abiertos al costado de su cuerpo. El leve viento presente provocaba que el vaivén se hiciera más notorio.

Sus pestañas superiores se encontraban unidas a las inferiores, como si estuviesen pegadas. Las presionaba con fuerza. Aquello no era impedimento para que una lágrima muda se colara por las mismas. Con nerviosismo mordía su labio inferior y luego el superior. Estaba por tomar la decisión más determinante de su vida.

_¡Te amo papá!_ – Exclamó con la voz temblorosa mientras sus talones se despegaban de esa medianera que dejaba de ser su tierra firme. Su cuerpo comenzaba a dejarse caer hacia la nada misma.

* * *

><p><em>¡Que hija de puta la persona que corto ahi el capitulo!<em>

**Proximo Capitulo:** 9. ¿Gracias Hannah?

**Actualizacion:** Martes 15/11.

Lean buenos fics, lean a buenas escritoras, LEAN_ "Encuentrame una razon"_

.net/s/7171052/1/

El mejor fic Faberry.


	10. ¿Gracias Hannah?

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

><p><strong>9.<strong> ¿Gracias Hannah?

Miércoles 30 de Junio de 2010.

* * *

><p>Una noticia había revolucionado Bristol Hillman. Todos los alumnos fueron citados en el aula donde se dictaba la clase de canto. Debían juntarse a la espera de algo que desconocían e involucraba a todas las clases, sin importar a cuales asistieran y a cuáles no.<p>

De a grupos iban ingresando. Los chicos que ya se encontraban dentro observaban con atención el caminar de los demás. Todos los profesores se depositaban al frente de ellos. Aguardaban en silencio a que cada uno ocupase su respectiva plaza.

El sitio se encontraba a tope por lo que varios debían sentarse en el piso, en las ventanas, en el regazo de algún compañero o bien de pie contra alguna de las paredes.

Brittany se encontraba delante de Santana. A su lado izquierdo se situaba Alison mientras a su derecha se encontraba Rachel, seguida por Hannah.

Las cuatro ocupaban la primera fila del lugar. Nadie estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría y se notaba en el rostro de desconcierto que portaban.

Uno de los profesores decidió aclararse la garganta y dar inicio a la explicación que tanto anhelaban.

_Supongo que varios de ustedes se estarán preguntando que es este revuelo._ – Comenzó a narrar Brad, el profesor de instrumentos. – _Hablando con mis colegas, llegamos a la conclusión de que varios de ustedes tienen talentos que desconocen._ – Hizo una pausa dando lugar a que otro prosiguiera.

_Notamos que pocos se han anotado a las cuatro clases, que si bien son optativas, creíamos que querían aprender lo máximo posible._ – Observó el rostro de algunos alumnos. – _Decidimos unirlos… Que tengan que trabajar con compañeros que no comparten clase o bien, que tengan que hacerlo con alguno que si compartan._

Un barullo lograba oírse, muchos no se encontraban de acuerdo. – _Si esto les parece escandaloso, esperen a oír las condiciones._ – Espetó provocando un nuevo silencio.

_Deberán hacer un numero lo más completo posible._ – Sonrió Brad nuevamente. –_ Con esto me refiero a: Baile, canto, actuación y música._ – La sonrisa de los otros tres profesores se hacia presente. – _Si tienen temas inéditos, ¡Mejor!_ – Expresó con énfasis. – _Acá no vinieron de holgazanes, vinieron a aprender y a ser los mejores, a eso apuntamos._ – Observó la mano levantada de una alumna. – _Digame._

_Creo que si ponen las clases optativas, las mismas son para elegirlas, si yo solo me anoté en canto es porque es en lo que me siento segura._ – Buscó complicidad. _– Si no me hubiese anotado en todas._ – Un nuevo murmullo se provocó alabando lo planteado.

_Esa es la idea._ – Alzó la voz. –_ Que se superen a ustedes míos, que superen las adversidades, no queremos que sean vagos sin ningún tipo de pruebas a superar._ – Notó como las aguas se calmaban. –_ Si esto les parece demasiado, se equivocaron de escuela._

El mutismo general denotaba el estado de pensamiento interno en el que se encontraban. Cada uno procesaba para sus adentros la información recibida.

_¡Bien!_ – Juntó sus manos. –_ Visto y considerando que nadie mas tiene una oposición para aportar, pasemos a la selección._ – Sujetó una bolsa que contenía varios papeles. – _Van a pasar de a uno a retirar un papel, el destino decidirá con quien deben trabajar._ – Revolvió con énfasis. – _Por si no les dije… El tema tiene que ser en inglés._

Varios sonrieron felices ante la noticia, otros no tanto. - _¿Quién se atreve a ser el primero?_ – Brittany levantó su mano con vigor. - _¡Perfecto! Empecemos por la fila del frente._

La rubia se paró con ímpetu y a paso firme se acercó hacia la mesa. Introdujo su mano dentro de la bolsa y luego de varias vueltas con la misma, retiró un papel. Con picardía observó al profesor que sostenía la misma.

_¿Lo digo en voz alta?_ – Expresó sujetándolo entre sus dedos. El mismo asintió con su cabeza. Los ojos de Brittany comenzaron a leer y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en su rostro. - _¡Santana!_ – Su mirada se focalizó en ella.

**Flashback: 26 de Junio de 2010.**

Brittany seguia abrazando a Rachel. Santana acababa de ingresar al cuarto y se encontró con una situación extraña. La ropa de la morocha se encontraba esparcida por todos lados mientras que su estado no era el mejor. Claramente la rubia se encontraba consolándola.

_¿Hubo un terremoto?_ – Indagó intentando comprender.

_Rach no está bien Santi…_ - Musitó Brittany acariciándole la espalda.

La latina gestó una mueca de lamento. Era consciente del grado de violencia que tuvo la situación vivida y lógicamente a Rachel la había afectado. Se sentó en la cama que se encontraba al lado de ellas. Las observaba desde la misma.

_¿Qué te pasa enana?_ – Preguntó con firmeza pero intentando ser dulce.

_No estoy para que me insultes…_ - Expresó entre lágrimas.

_Te lo dije con amor…_ - Suspiró. – _No me digas que estás así por Alison._

_¡Sí!_ – Frunció su ceño. –_ Por culpa de Quinn también._

_¿Y Quinn que hizo ahora? –_ Consultó sorprendida.

_¡Respirar!_ – Espetó mirando hacia el suelo. – _Con eso hizo suficiente._

Pudo sentir como un leve golpe de parte de la latina se depositaba en su cabeza. –_ No digas eso de ella… No tenés ni idea de la vida que tiene._

_Ella tampoco tiene idea de la vida que tengo yo._ – La observó con atención. –_ Ni ella, ni ustedes, ni la cruel de Alision._

_Todos somos completos desconocidos acá._ – Exclamó depositando su atención en Brittany quien se encontraba en silencio.

_Yo conozco a muchas personas ya._ – Acotó con una mueca.

_¡No me refiero a eso Britt! –_ Dirigió su mirada a Rachel. – _Mira… Yo creo que lo estás tomando demasiado personal._

_¿Demasiado personal?_ – Rió anonadada.

_¡Dejame terminar!_ – Exigió con su mirada. –_ Alison es celosa, posesiva y Quinn es hermosa..._

_No soy un peligro._ – Irrumpió.

_Si vas a hablar encima mío voy a tener que amordazarte, así que vos elegís._ – Sus ojos la estaban fulminando.

_Me quedo callada…_ - Musitó.

_Ya sabe que vos no sos un peligro, ni nada por el estilo, pero siempre quiso tener algo más con Quinn y nunca pudo._ – Hizo una pausa. – _Y no sé si sabrás, pero ella no suele ser demasiado demostrativa._ – Deslizó la lengua por su labio inferior. –_ Verlas en la fuente, abrazadas… ¡Fue impactante!_

_¡Lo fue!_ – Afirmó Brittany junto con su cabeza.

_¡Ves!_ – Señaló a la rubia. – _Para todas fue impactante._ – Abrió sus ojos. –_ A la única que abraza de ese modo es a su hermana._

_¿Y yo tengo la culpa?_ – Se sujetó el pecho. –_ La habré agarrado en un buen día._

_¡Quinn nunca tiene buenos días!_ – Espetó rápidamente.

_¿Qué me estás insinuando?_ – Se refregó los ojos buscando enfocar su vista.

_Que hubiese sido más factible verte ahogada en la fuente y que su mano sea la que estuviese impidiendo que tomaras aire a ver esa imagen que vimos._ – Gestó una mueca con su boca. – _Es lógico que se ponga así._

_Yo no hice nada para que me diga todo lo que me dijo_. – Abrió su boca sorprendida. –_ No me parece que vengas a justificarla, porque no tiene razón._

_¡No estoy justificando a nadie!_ – Se defendió. –_ Vine a buscarte por otro motivo, salió el tema y nada mas quise dejártelo en claro._ – Concluyó con un soplido.

_¿Qué pasó ahora?_ – Inhaló profundo. _– Si tiene que ver con algo de ellas dos, te pido que te lo reserves._

Santana negó con su cabeza. – _Te está buscando el alto._

_¿Dónde?_ – Su rostro cambió radicalmente.

_Me lo encontré en la puerta._ – Hizo una pausa tratando de recordar. – _Me dijo que te fuiste corriendo y me preguntó si no te había visto._

_¿Qué le dijiste?_ – Indagó con rapidez.

_¡Que no!_ – Gritó. – _Que la última vez que te vi estabas con Quinn._

_¡No estaba con ella!_ – Se justificó. – _Bue... ¡Es indiferente eso ahora!_ – Suspiró. -_ ¿Qué quería Finn?_

_¡Qué se yo!_ – Alzó sus hombros. – _Se puso medio nervioso cuando le nombre a Quinn…_ - Frunció su ceño. –_ Tal vez deberías ir a hablar con él._

_¿Quién es el alto?_ – Irrumpió Brittany.

_¡Finn!_ – Gritaron las dos la vez.

_¿Es el chico del helado?_ – Agregó desorientada.

_¡Si Britt!_ – Santana la observó de reojo. -_ ¡Esta con nosotras en canto!_

Rachel se paró de forma inmediata. Las observó a ambas. -_ ¿Se nota mucho que estuve llorando?_ – Espetó con firmeza.

Mientras Santana afirmaba, Brittany negaba. Ambas se contradecían de forma simultánea.

_Tenés los ojos muy grandes como para que no se note…_ - Se justificó la latina.

_Lo tomo como un elogio._ – Musitó la morocha antes de perderse tras la puerta.

_¿No la estaba buscando Finn no?_ – Expresó Brittany una vez que notó como la presencia de Rachel se hacia efímera.

_¡Sí! –_ Sonrió. - _¿Por qué no me crees?_

_Pensé que tal vez querías hablar conmigo…_ - Dejó la frase abierta jugando con sus dedos.

_Finn la estaba buscando pero tal vez exageré un poquito..._ – Rió con picardía. –_ Quería hablar a solas con vos._

_¿De qué?_ – Preguntó con algo de ingenuidad observándola fijamente.

_Necesito saber… ¿Por qué saliste corriendo cuando estábamos hablando en el centro?_ - Recordó la situación fundiéndose en su mirada.

_Quería mostrarle mi algodón de azúcar a…._ – Fue interrumpida.

_¡Conmigo no te hagas la tonta Britt!_ – Exigió elevando el tono.

_¡No me hago nada!_ – Abrió sus ojos arqueando las cejas. – _Salimos las cuatro juntas, no quería dejarlas solas._ – Agregó.

_¿No podías esperar un poco?_ – Criticó. – _Estábamos hablando de nosotras y además ellas también estaban tocando un tema delicado._ – Resopló.

_¡No me di cuenta que ellas estaban hablando de algo importante!_ – Se defendió.

_¿Y lo nuestro tampoco te diste cuenta?_ – Alzó una de sus cejas. -_ ¿No te pareció importante?_

_¿A qué querés llegar Santi?_ – Indagó frunciendo su ceño.

_Estoy intentando que te des cuenta de que evitas hablar del tema._ – La sujetó de las manos. –_ Yo me estoy sincerando con vos y parece que no te importa._

_¿Qué es lo que querés que te diga?_ – Preguntó desentendida de la situación.

_¡Por Dios Britt!_ – Chilló. – _Te dije que te quiero más que una amiga y me decís "¿Qué querés que te diga?"_ – Arqueó sus cejas.

_No es fácil para mí._ – Expresó desviando su rostro.

_¿No me querés?_ – Buscaba su mirada.

Los ojos de la rubia volvieron a focalizarse en ella. - _¡Claro que te quiero!_ – Hizo una pausa. – _Pero es algo distinto, diferente… Raro._ – Acotó.

_¿Entonces? –_ Sus ojos se tornaban vidriosos.

_Si me querés tanto como decís, vas a saber respetarme._ – Afirmó buscando complicidad en lo dicho.

_Claro que respeto tu decisión…_ - Gestó una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa. –_ No te voy a forzar a hacer nada que no quieras o que no te encuentres segura_. – Hizo una pausa. –_ Antes que cualquier cosa, te respeto y te quiero… Pero tampoco voy a estar toda la vida esperándote._ – Finiquitó con dulzura.

_Hasta hace unos meses no te animabas a decirme nada._ – Comenzaba a jugar con los dedos de la latina. - _¿Y ahora qué?_ – Sus ojos azules la penetraron.

_Me di cuenta que cuanto más tiempo pase, más te puedo llegar a perder y la verdad es que no estoy dispuesta a eso._ – Su voz se entrecortaba. – _Eso no quiere decir que vaya a salir del closet y gritarlo a los cuatro vientos como hace Quinn…_ - Desvió su vista. – _Solo quiero quererte a vos y que vos seas consciente de eso._

Brittany obvió cualquier tipo de comentario y la abrazó con fuerza. Una inhalación profunda por parte de Santana permitía que se impregnara de ese perfume que tan loca la volvía. Varios minutos pasaron. Minutos que asemejaban siglos, donde nada mas importaba. Solo ese abrazo y esos corazones sintiéndose mutuamente.

Con vigor, la rubia, decidió apartarse y se focalizó en los ojos de la latina. - _¿Quinn volvió con vos?_

_No…_ - Murmuró. -_ ¡Creía que había vuelto con vos_! – Frunció su ceño recordando el acontecimiento.

_No…_ - Expresó con un tono débil. – _Yo volví con Rachel… Las dos solas_. – Agregó.

_Y yo con Alison._ – Explicó dubitativamente.

Ambas se observaban con algo de temor y preocupación. -_ ¿Dónde está Quinn? –_ Indagaron al unísono.

**Fin del flashback.**

La rubia corrió hacia ella entremedio de aplausos que ella misma gestaba por la felicidad que sentia. – _Bien, vayan colocándose por este lado por favor._ – Expresó señalando el lugar donde debían situarse. Ambas obedecieron.

_Su turno._ – Observó a Alison. La morena se levantó con delicadeza y con un caminar sensual se acercó hacia la bolsa. Ingresó su mano y sin demasiadas vueltas retiro un papel. Sin ningún tipo de misterio lo abrió y sus ojos se focalizaron en el compañero que había salido electo. – _Finn._ – Espetó sin interés.

Los ojos de Rachel buscaron al muchacho que se encontraba varias hileras más atrás. Cualquier esperanza que fuese su compañero, había sido destruida. Su atención se depositó en el profesor que se encontraba indicándole que pasara al frente a elegir. Era su turno.

Con timidez y un poco de vergüenza se dirigió hacia la mesa. Su mano buscó el papel mientras sus ojos se focalizaban en Hannah. Rogaba que le toque con ella. Retiró uno. Con una inhalación profunda decidió abrirlo. Sus ojos se abrieron a la par sorprendidos.

_¿Se puede cambiar de pareja_? – Dirigió su vista al profesor quien negó con su rostro.

_Diga el nombre por favor._ – Suplicó con amabilidad.

_Quinn._ – Musitó con poca tolerancia.

_¿Me están jodiendo no?_– Irrumpió Quinn quien se mantenía abstraída de la situación, en silencio, contra una de las paredes. Su manera de masacar chicle era más notoria mientras su aspecto transmtía un tanto de vulgaridad. Se encontraba cruzada de brazos.

_¡Señorita Fabray el vocabulario!_ – Exigió Brad.

Su cuerpo se reincorporó por inercia. –_ Yo no pienso hacer nada con esta._ – Señaló a Rachel con desprecio.

_¿Acaso vos te pensás que yo disfruto trabajando con vos?_ – Replicó frunciendo su ceño.

Varios murmullos se escuchaban en la clase. Estaban montando un espectáculo que más de uno disfrutaba ver. Brad decidió intervenir en la situación.

_Creo que fui claro cuando dije que la elección seria cuestión de azar._ – Frunció su ceño observando la actitud caprichosa de ambas. – _Les tocó juntas, aprendan a convivir._ – Señaló el lugar donde el resto de los dúos aguardaban. – _En un trabajo, uno no se puede llevar bien con todo el mundo._ – Concluyó volviendo a la mesa.

Ambas se miraron con odio y procedieron a ubicarse en sus respectivos lugares. Los ojos de Hannah se depositaban en ellas dos. Sobre todo en Quinn. Pudo notar como sus miradas se encontraban.

**Flashback: 26 de Junio de 2010.**

Esa actitud por parte de Quinn la había descolocado. Esa manera de irrumpir en el cuarto, la desesperación con que buscaba intensamente algo que desconocía. Todo le había hecho ruido. No podía quedarse acostada de brazos cruzados viendo el tiempo pasar. Con cautela se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Se asomó por la misma y pudo notar como Quinn se escabullía por un pasadizo que al parecer ella sola conocía. Una mirada perspicaz determinaba su misterio. En cuanto la vio desparecer se acercó hacia el mismo.

Lo observó con atención. Era bastante escueto y por su contextura física se le complicaba un poco el ingreso. Su curiosidad podía más que sus limitaciones. Con bastante esfuerzo comenzó a deslizarse por el mismo. Unos cuantos minutos le costó llegar hasta el final. El mismo derivaba en la salida de una azotea que desconocía. Con algo de temor dirigió su mirada alrededor tratando de encontrar un rostro familiar.

Con cortos pasos se acercó hacia un cubículo que separaba un lado del otro. Lo rodeó con sigilo. Y se encontró con la persona que buscaba, aunque no en la situación que esperaba. Quinn caminaba por el borde del abismo mientras su cuerpo se balanceaba buscando dejarse caer hacia la nada misma. Luego de unos instantes en los que se quedo petrificada ante semejante imagen, sus piernas decidieron responder y correr hacia ella. No podia gritarle, temía que aquello la asustara y provocara una caida imprevista. Debía actuar.

Con fuerza la sujetó de la cintura y la trajo hacia ella misma provocando una caída aparatosa y bastante averiada. La mano de Quinn fue a cortarse con uno de los fierros que se encontraban por el suelo. Hannah cayó sobre ella provocándole un grito estridente.

_¡HANNAH!_ – Chilló. - _¡LA PUTA QUE TE PARIOOOO!_ – Agregó sujetándose la mano.

La pelirroja trataba de separarse pero el revuelo provocado hacia que sus cuerpos se enredasen cada vez más.

_¿Qué carajo haces acá? ¿Qué me tocas? ¿Te volviste loca?_ – La voz de Quinn se aceleraba. Con sus piernas pataleaba buscando alejarla de su cuerpo.

_¿A mí que me pasa?_ – Su intento por alejarse se veía nefasto. -_ ¿Te estabas por tirar? ¿Quinn estás bien? ¿Estás drogada o algo? ¿Qué haces acá arriba?_ – Miles de preguntas juntas salían por su boca. Estaba nerviosa.

_¡SOLTAME!_ – Exigió. - _¿Qué mierda te metes?_ – La empujó con fuerza. – _¡Es mi vida después de todo!_ – Resopló ofuscada. - _¡Y si quiero matarme es mi muerte también!_ – Sus ojos transmitían ira. - _¡Es todo mío!_

Una cachetada se depositó en el rostro de Quinn sin previo aviso. Su mano, la sana, atinó a sujetarse la mejilla. -_ ¿QUE CARAJO HACES PELOTUDA?_ – Espetó sorprendida y dolorida por el acto.

_¿Vas a seguir gritando mucho tiempo más?_ – Expresó con calma. –_ Porque tenés otra mejilla para golpearte._

Un suspiro salió de su boca. –_ No._ – Se serenó. –_ No voy a gritar más._ – Con delicadeza intentó levantarse para retirarse del lugar. Buscaba la soledad.

La mano de Hannah se depositó en uno de sus brazos y sujetándola con fuerza obligó a que tomase asiento nuevamente.

_¿Podes dejar de tirarme así?_ – Sus ojos la fulminaban. –_ Ya me rompiste la muñeca y me cortaste la mano._ – La observó. -_ ¿Me querés matar también?_

_Si Hannah, gracias por salvarme la vida… De nada Quinn, no fue nada._ – Repitió en una especie de burla. _- ¿Matarte yo?_ – Rió irónicamente. - _¡Vos sola te encargas de eso!_

_¿Qué estas esperando?_ – Frunció su ceño. - _¿Qué te de las gracias por salvarme la vida?_ – Sonrió sádicamente. -_ ¡Gracias Hannah!_

_Preferiría que me las dieras porque lo sentís así._ – Inhaló profundo buscando desacelerar sus palpitaciones. –_ Hubieses preferido que nunca llegue ¿No?_ – Concluyó observándola.

_No tengo ganas de hablar del tema._ – Analizó el aspecto de su mano. Le dolía bastante.

_¿Sos depresiva?_ – Consultó. - _¿Suicida?_

Los ojos de Quinn se clavaron en los de ella. -_ ¿Sos sorda?_ – Hizo la misma pausa imitándola -_ ¿Idiota?_

_Creo que me merezco una explicación._ – Finiquitó.

_¿Explicación de qué?_ – Se mostraba desentendida.

_¿Me estás cargando?_ – Alzó una de sus cejas.

_No…_ - Sacudió su rostro negándolo.

_Te estabas por tirar y me decís "¿Explicación de qué?_" – Repitió asombrada.

_Ese es el problema acá… No me estaba por tirar._ – Explicó con una mueca en su boca.

_¿Ah no?_ – Sonrió. -_ ¿Te pensás que soy tonta?_

_No lo sé eso Hannah, pero ¡No! no me estaba por tirar_ – Devolvió la sonrisa con falsedad.

_¿Entonces?_ – Mordió su labio inferior saturada.

_Estaba…_ - Pensó un instante. – _Viendo la vista._

_Efectivamente te pensás que soy estúpida._ – Fue tajante.

_¿Te tengo que responder o preferís que me reserve la respuesta?_ – Indagó con desgano.

_Prefiero que te la reserves y que me digas porque sos así._ – Se levantó sacudiendo su vestimenta.

Los ojos de Quinn se fijaron en su movimiento. -_ ¿Así como?_ – La seguía con la mirada. – _Soy igual que vos, que cualquiera… -_ La observó de arriba a abajo._ - Tal vez un poco mas flaca, sin ofender._

_¡No Quinn! No sos igual._ – Exigió. –_ Yo no vengo a una azotea por un pasadizo secreto e intento tirarme en cuanto tengo la posibilidad._ – Revoleó sus ojos.

_¿Cómo viste mi pasadizo?_ – Se sorprendió.

_Te seguí… No es muy difícil esa respuesta._ – Respondió con obviedad.

_Bue… ¿No tenés vida o cosas mejores que hacer acaso?_ – Preguntó saturada.

_Te recuerdo que yo estaba muy tranquila leyendo hasta que entraste como una fiera y alteraste mi paz._ – Suspiró. – _No solo eso… Me trataste muy mal._ – Buscó su mirada. – _Si no querés que te preguntemos cosas, no hagas ese espectáculo._

_Igual eso no es excusa para seguirme ¿Sabés?_ – Su voz transmitía nervios. – _Ya te pedí perdón por tratarte mal._

_No, no me lo pediste._ – Replicó.

_¡Sí!_ – Chilló. – _Te dije que no era personal._

_Eso fue…_ - Pensó. - _¿Antes de salir como una loca o antes de dar vuelta todas tus pertenencias?_ – Frunció sus labios esperando una respuesta convincente.

_Antes de…_ - Se quedó muda inmediatamente. Su cuerpo se levantó con rapidez y comenzó a buscar entremedio de toda la mugre que se encontraba dispersa por el suelo. Se movía con rapidez y se notaba su desesperación. Con vigor volvió a asomarse por esa medianera que hacia segundos era el plano de su muerte y pudo sentir como Hannah volvía a sujetarla de la cintura apartándola de la misma.

_¡Soltame!_ – Exigió separándose. -_ ¡No me voy a tirar!_ – Resopló. – _Estoy buscando algo ¿No te das cuenta?_ – Continuaba analizando el lugar.

_¿Puedo ayudar?_ – Consultó notando su desesperación.

_¡Hace lo que quieras!_ – Intensificó su búsqueda. – _Es una foto… rectangular… ¡Como todas las fotos!_ – Sonaba alterada. – _Tiene una imagen._ – Agregó.

_¡Guauu!_ – Abrió sus ojos a la par. -_ ¿Enserio? Es una foto y tiene una imagen… ¡Menos mal que me lo aclaraste!_

La mirada de Quinn lo decía todo. No le gustaba que la trataran de tonta. –_ Con imagen me refiero a que no es un paisaje._ – Sentenció.

_¿Quién está en la foto?_ – Preguntó mientras retomaba la exploración.

_Un tipo…_ - Fue escueta.

_Si es un tipo…_ - Hizo una pausa al encontrarla. –_ No debe de ser tan importante._

_¿Podes buscarla y ya?_ – Se encontraba de espaldas a ella.

_¿Es esta?_ – Expresó observándola con atención.

Volteó con vigor sobre su eje. -_ ¡NO LA MIRES!_ – Exigió acercándose hacia ella y arrebatándosela de las manos.

_Sos rubia…_ - Exclamó fijando su mirada.

_¡No soy yo!_ – Gritó buscando imponer autoridad.

_Creo que es la primera vez que te veo sonreír._ – Continuó analizándola. –_ Te veías feliz y tenías el pelo muy largo._ – Concluyó.

_¿Qué parte de que no soy yo no se entendió?_ – Inhaló profundo buscando mantener la calma.

_Quinn…_ - Alzó sus cejas buscando demostrar que no era tarada. -_ ¿Quién es? ¿Tu papá?_ – Esperó una respuesta.

_¿No te podés callar un momento?_ – Criticó. – _Ahora entiendo porque te llevas tan bien con Rachel._ – Estiró las arrugas de la foto. -_ ¡Porque son iguales!_

_No me respondiste._ – Ignoró la agresión.

_¡Ni te pienso responder!_ – Atacó.

_Entonces estas afirmando que es tu papá._ – Espetó buscando que hable. - _¿Te llevas mal con él?_

_¡NO!_ – Chilló. - _¡Basta de preguntas!_ – Exigió manteniendo el vigor en su tono.

_Te dejo de preguntar si me decís porque te querías tirar._ – Ofreció con picardía.

_Te dije que no me quería tirar._ – Guardó la foto en su pantalón. -_ ¿Podemos mantener esto en secreto?_ – Musitó.

_Mantenemos esto en secreto si me decís quien es el de la foto._ – Modificó su propuesta.

_¡ES MI PAPA!_ – Sus palpitaciones se aceleraban, - _¿Listo?_ – Abrió sus ojos a la par. - _¿Trato?_

_Parece que fuese la única foto que tenés con él…_ - Hizo una pausa. –_ Digo, por como te pusiste al notar que la habías perdido._ – Se mantuvo callada.

Pudo notar como un ruido en Quinn determinaba que se había quebrado. Estaba conteniendo el llanto. Se palpaba a leguas.

_¿Estás llorando?_ – Buscó su mirada. -_ ¿Dije algo malo?_

_¡Hannah por dios!_ – Desvió su vista ignorándola. – _Dejame sola, te lo suplico._

_¿Por qué sos tan dura Quinn?_ – Elevó la voz. - _¿Qué es lo que te pasa por la cabeza?_ – Arqueó sus cejas apenada.

_¡NO SOY DURA!_ – Clavó su mirada. –_ Hago lo que puedo ¿Sabes?_ – Su voz se entrecortaba producto del llanto que se hacía insostenible.

La pelirroja no sabía cómo actuar. Tenía ganas de abrazarla pero la conocía y sabía que era una bala perdida. Podía salir disparada hacia cualquier lado. Con algo de respeto se acercó hacia ella.

_¿Puedo abrazarte o me vas a morder?_ – Indagó con dulzura captando su atención.

Los ojos de Quinn cedieron su oposición y dieron paso libre a ese llanto que cada vez se volví más intenso. Con fuerza se aferró a Hannah, depositando la cabeza en su pecho. Ambas se unieron en un abrazo que decía más que cualquier palabra.

Las manos de la pelirroja comenzaban a masajear la espalda de Quinn buscando que la misma se calmara y cesara esa congoja que tan a maltraer la tenia. Pensaba las palabras adecuadas para decir. Quería dejar en claro que estaba allí para ayudarla.

_Si no me querés contar, no me cuentes._ – Susurró. – _Pero tené presente que contás conmigo para lo que necesites._ – Hizo una pausa. – _Sin prejuicios y sin interrogatorios… Para lo que vos necesites._ – Concluyó acariciando su pelo.

_Gracias Hannah._ – Expresó con un sollozo.

**Fin del flashback.**

_¡Manos a la obra!_ – Espetó Brad. –_ Para que vean que no todas son pálidas, tendrán hasta el próximo miércoles libre para poder preparar esta actuación lo mejor posible._ – Sonrió observando a sus colegas. – _Cualquier duda o ayuda, por más ínfima que sea, estamos en nuestras respectivas aulas para ustedes…. Así que ya saben ¡Rómpanse una pierna!_ – Expresó con una carcajada.

_Que esto no te haga pensar que somos amigas_. – Susurró en el oído de Rachel.

Los ojos de la morocha se focalizaron en ella. Quinn dirigió su mirada al frente. -_ ¡Gracias!_ – Sonrió falsamente. – _Prefiero ser amiga de un león._

Todos habían pasado por aquella bolsa que le determinara su compañero de dúo y los profesores se encontraban despidiéndose de ellos. Aquel recuerdo en Quinn había provocado que se apartara de la realidad como era su costumbre. Pudo notar como Rachel se ponía de pie sujetando sus útiles y se dirigía hacia la salida. Volteó hacia ella con ímpetu.

_Por si no te quedo claro…_ - Hizo una pausa. - _¡De uno muy hambriento!_ – Agregó tomándola por sorpresa.

Cuando logró reaccionar pudo notar como la figura de la morocha se perdía en el medio del pasillo. Corrió tras ella hasta alcanzarla. Se colocó a la par y la sujetó con fuerza de uno de sus brazos.

Una risa algo ahogada se gestaba en su rostro. -_ ¿La enojada sos vos?_ – Suspiró. - _¡Esto es el colmo!_

Los ojos de Rachel se depositaron en esa mano que la sujetaba y con algo de despreció la observó atentamente a los ojos. – _Vamos a establecer algunas pautas de trabajo._ – Sentenció haciendo una pausa. – _Punto uno: No me mires, no me toques, evita hablarme_. – Se separó bruscamente. – _Punto dos: Cada una busca canciones por separado, solo nos juntamos lo mínimo y necesario._ – Continuaba con su trayecto. –_ Punto tres: Nada de escándalos ni por pasillos, ni en aulas._

El rostro de Quinn se encontraba petrificado no podía creer la sarta de idioteces que tenía que escuchar. ¿Estaría hablándole enserio? ¿Le había deseado la muerte y encima la ofendida era ella? Había algo que no le estaba cerrando de manera correcta.

_¿Quién te nombró jefa del grupo?_ – Preguntó con calma.

_Creo que soy la mas sensata de las dos como para serlo._ – Su caminar se volvia mas intenso.

_Creo que sos algo engreída también._ – Musitó imitando su actitud.

_Punto cuatro: ¡Nada de insultos!_ – Sus ojos se clavaron en ella.

_Punto cinco: La canción la elijo yo._ – Sentenció volteando sobre su eje y caminando en dirección contraria.

_¡PARA!_ – Exigió. –_ Soy yo la que voy a cantar…_

_¿Y?_ – Abrió sus ojos a la par. – _No pienso hacer nada melódico, desde ya te lo digo, asi que el tema lo elijo yo_. – Fue tajante.

Un suspiró salió de la boca de Rachel. Aunque no le gustara la idea, debía ceder un poco el control. – _Mira Quinn… Creo que tenemos que hablar las cosas y ponernos de acuerdo._ – Inhaló hondo. –_ No quiero terminar mal, se que sos un hueso duro de roer…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_Voy a hacer como que no escuche lo del hueso…_ - Hizo una pausa. – _Te espero mañana a las cuatro en mi cuarto, Eva Perón._ – Sentenció dejándola atrás y perdiéndose entre los alumnos.

* * *

><p>¿Así que extrañan mis notas de autor? No las uso acá porque busco darle mas seriedad a la historia. Me meto en ella jajaja<strong><br>**

**Proximo Capitulo:** 10. En la boca del lobo

**Actualizacion:** Jueves 17/11.

No se si sabian que alza tu voz tiene Tumblr. Cada cápitulo está reflejado con una imagen. Se encuentra en mi perfil.

No se olviden de leer_ "Encuentrame una razon" _

Está por terminar, ponganse al dia para la segunda parte._  
><em>

.net/s/7171052/1/


	11. En la boca del lobo

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

><p><strong>10.<strong> En la boca del lobo.

Jueves 01 de Julio de 2010.

* * *

><p>Estaba amaneciendo. Nada mejor que un cigarrillo para empezar la mañana. Disfrutaba de la brisa de verano que se impregnaba en su rostro. Miles de aromas, correspondientes a las flores del parque, se hacían presente y estimulaban los sentidos de Quinn. Su noche había sido extraña. Su cuerpo aun no se reponía de aquella situación. Solo necesitaba estar con su guitarra, sus cigarrillos, su libreta y su soledad.<p>

**Flashback: 30 de Junio de 2010.**

La noticia de que tenia que hacer un dúo con Rachel la tenia a mal traer. Varias vueltas en la cama denotaban ese malestar. Estaba incomoda, molesta, frustrada. Ya no sabia bien cual sentimiento se hacia presente en su cuerpo. Con bastante sufrimiento logró dormirse. Sin saber si quiera cuantas ovejas tuvo que contar antes de hacerlo, su sueño se volvió placentero.

Casi sin presentirlo, notó como la sabana que la cubría comenzaba a elevarse. Algo se adentraba en su cama. Sus ojos se movían debajo de su parpado pero los mismos no se abrían. Estaba en un estado de somnolencia que le impedía reaccionar. Unas manos comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo de forma provocativa mientras incontables besos se depositaban en su hombro. Su clavícula era la próxima victima de los mismos. A su vez, esas manos intrépidas se desplazaban en sentido ascendente por debajo de la muda superior de su pijama. Recorría el contorno de su cintura finalizando en su abdomen.

La boca de Quinn se abría en busca de un respiro que le diera ese control interno que tanto necesitaba. La estaba excitando. Los besos se volvían cada vez más fogosos al llegar a su cuello. Esa boca carnosa y juguetona daba rienda suelta a una lengua aun mas necesitada. La misma saboreaba el lóbulo de su oreja con una devoción admirable.

Aquellas manos comenzaban a apoderarse del pecho de Quinn quien cada vez veía más difícil la simple tarea de respirar. Su respiración se entrecortaba mientras sus parpados se sentían pesados a causa del cansancio y del placer. Los besos se trasladaban hasta sus labios y comenzaban a besarla de una manera sumamente pasional. Sus labios no oponían resistencia y se sumaban embelesados al acto.

Las manos de Quinn comenzaban a reaccionar y buscaban con desesperación el cuerpo portador de dicho asalto pasional. Su boca se veía descontrolada. Varias mordidas se hacían presentes provocando un gemido de la otra parte.

_¡Quinn!_ – Criticó Alison sujetándose el labio inferior. Su rostro se apartó lo suficiente para observarla. – _Me lastimaste_. – Susurró.

Los ojos de Quinn se encontraban desorbitados. Estaba en un estado de shock incomprensible. Su boca permanecía abierta pero de asombro. Todo ese placer, ese fuego que la recorría por dentro, se había apagado de forma instantánea como si de un baldazo de agua fría se tratase.

Con ímpetu logró sacarse a la morena de encima y pararse con nerviosismo. Estaba transpirada, extraña.

_¿Estás bien?_ – Frunció su ceño ante la reacción inesperada. -_ ¿A dónde vas?_

_Necesito ir al baño._ – Musitó acelerando su paso hacia él.

Como si de salvar su vida se tratase, cerró la puerta tras ella depositándose sobre la misma. Su pecho se inflaba con vigor, su respiración se encontraba acelerada. Buscaba controlar su nerviosismo. Entender la situación vivida. Sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro tratando de asimilar los actos, hilar los hechos.

Con paso torpe se acercó hacia el lavatorio. Abrió el grifo de agua fría dejándolo correr con fuerza. Juntó sus manos y las colocó debajo del chorro. El hueco generado entre ellas se llenaba con rapidez gracias a la potencia de la misma. Con energía estrelló ese líquido refrescante contra su rostro. Sus ojos se cerraron al sentirlo. Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a cada lado del lavamanos. Su respiración comenzaba a menguar producto de una calma interna que estaba adquiriendo.

_Es Alison, es Alison, es Alison._ – Murmuró repetidamente buscando autoconvencerse.

Una inhalación profunda daba por terminado ese sin fin de repeticiones simultáneas y sin pausa. Su vista se elevó un tanto perdida y se observó al espejo. Se veía con claridad. Se analizaba. Intentaba entender que había sido lo ocurrido. Juraba que se trataba de otra persona.

_¿Por qué soñé con Rachel?_ – Se auto preguntó en un susurro frunciendo su ceño.

**Fin del flashback.**

Recordar dicho acontecimiento la había llevado a fumar tres cigarrillos al hilo. No alcanzaba a terminar uno, que ya se encontraba perdiendo el siguiente. Su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas en un bucle sin fin. ¿Por qué había soñado con Rachel? Se había excitado con ella y no lograba asimilar las razones de aquella situación. Era Alison quien se encontraba brindándole ese momento estimulante que comenzaba a quemarle por dentro pero ella no la veía. No la sentía.

Nunca había podido avanzar con ella. Nunca lograban superar sus miedos y pasar a la siguiente base. Esta vez había sido la excepción. Estaba dispuesta, sentía como su cuerpo lo aclamaba a gritos. Eso era lo que mas extraña la tenia. Se moría de ganas de consumar dicho acto y sin embargo no se encontraba pensando en la persona correcta. Algo estaba mal.

Su vuelta a la cama había sido lenta. Luego de varios minutos en el baño no tuvo otra opción que hacerse presente en ese cuarto donde la morena aguardaba su presencia. Claro está que aun se encontraba en su cama. A la espera de continuar lo comenzado. Una estúpida excusa, como que se encontraba afiebrada, fue la salvación de ese suplicio.

Fue sumamente inútil intentar dormirse nuevamente. No lograba conciliar el sueño por más que lo rogase. Optó por salir al jardín del colegio. Ese patio que tan bien le hacia y allí lograba encontrarse consigo misma. Con los tres objetos que la entendían. Inanimados debían ser, cualquier ser con sentimientos era una bomba a punto de explotar a su lado. Solo el piar de los pájaros irrumpía ese estado de sonambulismo que había adoptado. Buscaba colocar su mente en blanco. Al parecer aquello no iba a ser posible.

_Quinn…_ - Expresó una voz chillona que conocía a la perfección. Ni siquiera necesitó mirarla para saber de quien se trataba.

_Es muy temprano Rachel._ – Espetó luego de una pitada profunda. -_ ¿Qué haces despierta?_ – Con lentitud exhaló el humo.

_Eso mismo me preguntaba yo._ – Hizo una pausa. –_ Por eso me acerqué._ – Miró hacia su alrededor. – _Es muy temprano, no pude dormir bien… Te vi y vine._ – Observó el banco donde se encontraba sentada. - _¿Está ocupado?_

_Está mi guitarra._ – Notó como la misma yacía de forma inanimada a su lado. -_ ¿Acaso no la vez? –_ La fulminó con la mirada.

_¡Si! La veo._ – Resopló. – _Pero tranquilamente podría estar en el piso y dejarme lugar suficiente para poder sentarme._ – Concluyó esperando una respuesta favorable.

_Hace lo que quieras Rachel._ – Volvió a inhalar una pitada.

Con delicadeza la sujetó entre sus manos y la depositó sobre su regazo una vez sentada a su lado. Con cautela la analizaba.

_¿Fumas?_ – Interrogó buscando sacar tema de conversación.

La mirada Quinn hablaba por si sola. -_ ¿Es necesario que te responda? –_ Sus cejas se elevaban mientras su mano movía con ímpetu el cigarrillo. Buscaba hacerlo notar.

_¡El cigarrillo mata!_ – Expresó al igual que una publicidad antitabaco.

Sus hombros se elevaban mostrando desinterés. – _Me tiene sin cuidado._ – Volvió a realizar una pitada. –_ Hay cosas peores._

La morocha la analizaba algo extrañada. – _Estas algo…_ - Hizo una pausa buscando la palabra exacta. –_ Calma… ¿Puede ser?_

_No se a que te referís con calma._ – Exhaló sin observarla.

_¿Vas a contestarme así todo el día?_ – Indagó algo alterada. La había saturado. – _No son ni las siete de la mañana y empezamos así…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_¿Yo te dije que te sentaras conmigo?_ – Se focalizó en ella. -_ ¿Yo te dije que te acercaras a hablarme?_ – Alzó una de sus cejas. –_ Seguí paseando por ahí, que el parque es grande._ – Volvió su vista al frente, hacia la nada misma.

Con un suspiro se colocó de pie. Era eso o golpearla. -_ ¿Sabes qué?_ – Se humedeció los labios. -_ ¡Venia a hacer las paces!_

_¿Paces de qué?_ – Rió irónicamente.

_¡En nuestra pelea Quinn!_ – Espetó con obviedad.

_No tenemos ninguna pelea._ – Musitó ignorándola nuevamente.

_¿Y como llamas a esto en tu mundo?_ – Se cruzó de brazos con algo de soberbia.

_Lo llamo... ¡Sin trato!_ – Elevó levemente el tono.

_¿Somos como desconocidas?_ – Alzó una de sus cejas, anonadada.

_¡Exacto!_ – Expresó con énfasis junto a una sonrisa en su rostro.

Revoleó sus ojos harta de Quinn. Creía que comenzaba a odiarla. _- ¿Sigue en pie el ensayo de hoy?_ – Consultó intentando infundirse en calma.

_¿Ensayar para qué?_ – Su tono de voz transmitía una relajación odiable.

_¡PARA EL DUETO QUINN!_ – Gritó colmada.

_¿Por qué no habria de seguir en pie? - _Meció su rostro._ - Creí que fui clara cuando dije que nos veíamos a las cuatro en mi habitación._ – La observó de reojo. – _¡Eva!_ – Susurró.

_No me gusta que me llames Eva._ – Replicó resoplando.

_Entonces deja de comportarte como ella._ – Criticó arrojando su cigarrillo al piso y apagándolo con su pie.

_Si retiro las pautas que establecí…_ - Hizo una pausa asegurándose de decir lo correcto. -_ ¿El ensayo va a ser ameno?_

_No lo se…_ - Se focalizó en ella. -_ ¿Estás dispuesta a arriesgarte?_ – Su mirada se volvía penetrante e insinuante.

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron a la par mientras su garganta intentaba tragar sin dificultad. - _¡Te veo a las cuatro en tu habitación!_ – Afirmó volteando sobre su eje y abandonando su posición.

Una risa sátira se gestaba en el rostro de Quinn. – _Es probable que este Alison._ – Desvió su vista hacia la guitarra. Buscaba detener su trayecto con dicho comentario.

El caminar de la morocha se detuvo en seco. Volteó el rostro sobre su hombro, observándola por encima de él. – _Es parte del riesgo ¿No?_ – Concluyó desapareciendo por completo de su vista.

Con sus ojos seguía ese andar que tanto la caracterizaba y casi sin poder controlarlo una sonrisa se dibujaba en su boca.

Rachel se encontraba algo ansiosa. No podía manejar la situación que la rodeaba. Si bien se mostraba fuerte y segura con respecto a esa reunión en el cuarto de Quinn, la realidad era que temía lo que pudiese llegar a pasar allí.

**¿Estas ocupada? – Rachel.**

Tipeo un mensaje en su teléfono. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, descargarse, sentirse segura. Tenía esa imperiosa necesidad de saber que estaba por hacer lo correcto. La respuesta no tardo en llegar.

**¡No! Estoy evitando reunirme con Puck… ¿Pasó algo? – Hannah.**

**¿Tenés ganas de ir a merendar al centro? – Rachel.**

**¿Dónde estas? Ya voy para allá. – Hannah.**

**Te espero en la puerta. – Rachel.**

Un suspiro salió de su boca. Salir con su amiga era un gran alivio.

_¿Por qué me dijiste que estabas evitando a Puck?_ – Tomó un sorbo de su frapuccino. - _¿Se desubicó de alguna manera?_

Se encontraban en Starbucks tomando la merienda. Varios temas se hacían presente sobre todo los duetos que las tenían a mal traer. Ninguna de las dos disfrutaba del compañero que les había tocado. Se apoyaban mutuamente.

_La verdad que no… Es muy agradable._ – Revolvió el suyo. – _El tema es que tenemos gustos muy diferentes, se nota a la legua_. – Buscó uno de los bocados que habían comprado. –_ Creo que vamos a tener más de un debate sobre la canción._

_¡Al menos debaten!_ – Rió irónicamente. – _Yo con mi compañera no tengo ni trato._

_¿Por qué lo decís?_ – Alzó sus cejas. - _¿Están mal?_

_¿Mal?_ – Probó un bocado. - _¡BAJO TIERRA!_ – Exclamó tapándose la boca.

La risa de la pelirroja provocó que se ahogara con lo que había ingerido. - _¡Que exagerada que sos!_ – Tosió. –_ Si no conociera a Quinn pensaría que es el mismo diablo._

_Vos no estuviste ese día en el centro_. – Abrió sus ojos transmitiendo miedo. -_ ¡Pensé que Alison iba a hacer un agujero en el medio del cemento y me enterraba viva en cualquier momento!_

_Pero vos trabajas con Quinn… ¡No con Alison!_ – Expresó ingiriendo otro trozo.

_¡Es lo mismo!_ – Sacudió su rostro. – _Son novias después de todo._

_¡No es lo mismo!_ – Golpeó la mesa con sus manos junto a una risa ínfima. –_ ¡No podes compararlas!_ – Abrió su boca anonadada. –_ Alison es una basura y Quinn…_ - Hizo una pausa. – _Quinn es diferente._

_Quinn es diferente a todo el mundo…_ - Musitó jugando con una servilleta.

Hannah suspiró resignada. –_ A ver… Te reconozco que es media desagradable al principio y que parece una persona sin sentimientos, sin razones para vivir, sin interés por nada, que podría llegar a vender hasta el alma de su hermana._ – Fue interrumpida.

_La estas describiendo a la perfección._ – Acotó.

La mirada de la pelirroja la fulminó. –_ No es lo que aparenta, es todo una coraza…_ - Inhaló profundo. – _Te puedo asegurar que si intentas conocerla te vas a sorprender._

_No me considero capaz de intentarlo._ – Deslizó su lengua por el labio inferior. – _Solo me interesa ser su compañera de dúo, superar esta prueba y ¡Listo! Bastante difícil ya es eso._ – Focalizó su vista en Hannah. –_ Compañeras de trabajo, nada más y gracias._

_Sos más dura que una piedra… ¿Con Finn como andas?_ – Musitó desviando su vista y cambiando de tema.

_No soy dura Han…_ - Arqueó sus cejas lamentándose. - _¿No ves que me hacen la vida imposible?_ – Alzó una de sus cejas. –_ Te contestan mal, te tratan mal, todo el tiempo tenés que medir lo que decís por miedo a que te coman…_ - Negó con su rostro. – _No me gusta estar así._

_Quinn cuando esta sola es diferente... Deberías de sacarte los prejuicios que tenés de ella._ – Gestó una mueca con su boca. – _Aprovecha que tienen esta semana para trabajar juntas, tranquilas, solas y conocela mejor._

Un suspiro salió de la boca de Rachel. – _Con Finn estoy bien…_

_Cambiame de tema._ – Rió Hannah.

_Me cansé de hablar de Quinn…_ - Alzó su vista. –_ Además vos me preguntaste por él. –_ Rió cómplicemente.

_¿Volviste a salir después de que te invitara el otro día?_ – Indagó con una mueca picara en su boca.

_No…_ - Mordió su labio inferior mientras bajaba su vista. – _Dudo que vuelva a invitarme._ – Expresó con lamento.

_¿Por qué?_ – Ingirió otro bocado.

_Porque cuando salimos, me besó y salí corriendo…_ - Murmuró avergonzada.

_¿TE BESÓ?_ – La boca de Hannah se abrió en su totalidad. _- ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?_

_No tuve tiempo de hablar a solas con vos…_ - Intentaba explicarse.

_¿No tuviste tiempo?_ – Repitió. -_ ¡ESTO ES UNA BOMBA!_ – Abrió sus ojos a la par. – _Tenés que hacértelo para contármelo._

_¡Tampoco fue gran cosa!_ – Se justificó. – _Te dije que me fui corriendo…_

_¿Se propasó?_ – Indagó en voz baja.

_¿Por qué todo el mundo me pregunta eso_? – Frunció su ceño sorprendida.

_¡Porque si salís corriendo es por algo!_ – Abrió sus manos a la par ante lo obvio.

_Corrí por otro motivo…_ - Deslizó un mechón del flequillo que caía sobre su rostro.

_Y caíste en manos de Quinn…_ - Concluyó.

_¡Si!_ – Alzó el tono de voz. –_ En la boca del maldito lobo._

_Creo que ya habías caído antes en la boca del lobo…_ - Replicó ante el comentario de la morocha.

_¿Por qué lo decís?_ – Achicó sus ojos tratando de asimilar la situación.

_¡Porque Finn no es ningún cordero inocente!_ – Exclamó con énfasis.

**Flashback: 01 de Julio de 2010 por la mañana.**

Finn se encontraba en el patio del conservatorio componiendo algunos temas con su guitarra.

_¡Ey Finn!_ – Exclamó Puck golpeándole el brazo. –_ Hace horas que te estoy buscando._ – Agregó sentándose a su lado.

Sus ojos se focalizaron en su amigo. - _¿Qué pasó?_ – Consultó depositándole su atención.

_Nada en especial…_ - Hizo una pausa. –_ Simplemente que me toca ensayar con Hannah y buscaba evitarla hasta que sea inminente_. – Rió soberbiamente mientras observaba que nadie lo hubiese seguido.

Hannah se encontraba buscándolo. Caminaba por el pasillo intentando ubicar a un muchacho con corte mohicano pero era en vano. Ningún rastro de Puck. Se asomó al patio y pudo ver como Finn se encontraba sentado a su lado. Decidió acercarse pero un comentario de su parte la detuvo en seco. Se escondió detrás de la columna evitando que la vieran.

_¿Por qué la evitas?_ – Alzó sus hombros. –_ Parece simpática._

_Es muy simpática, pero eso no quita que sea bastante molesta…_ - Hizo una pausa. –_ ¡Vos no te podes quejar eh!_

Una risa se gestó en la boca de Finn. -_ ¿Por qué lo decís?_ – Alzó una ceja. - _¿Por Alison?_

_¡Obvio!_ – Abrió sus ojos a la par. - _¿Vos viste lo que es esa mujer?_ – Se humedeció los labios. –_ ¡Una delicia!_

_La verdad que si…_ - Sacudió su rostro afirmando. –_ ¡Está terrible! Pero me quedo con otra…_ - Concluyó pensativo.

_¿Con Rachel?_ – Lo empujó con su hombro. – _¿Cómo va la cacería?_

_Creo que bien…_ - Inhaló profundo. – _La besé pero salió corriendo._

_¿Habías comido cebolla?_ – Rió enérgicamente. – P_rimera cita y ya la besaste…_ - Gestó una mueca con sus labios. – _Bastante rápida la morocha._

Con vigor le devolvió el empujón. - _¡Ojala!_ – Se sumó a la carcajada. - _¡Dios te oiga!_

_¡Pará lobo!_ – Mordió su labio inferior. – Te soltaron la cadena y andas rompiendo corazones por todos lados.

_¡No te creas que es tan así!_ – Desvió su vista hacia el piso. – _Aunque pienses que te mienta, hay una que se me resistió._ – Alzó su ceja. _- ¿Podés creerlo?_

_¡Jodeme que te rechazó alguna!_ – Expresó con asombro.

_Esa estúpida de pelo rosa… -_ Gestó un movimiento con su mano. Transmitía desprecio. –_ Quinn._ – Agregó. – _Todo lo que aparenta su aspecto, ¡Es ella a la perfección!_ – Giró hacia Puck. - _¿Me crees si te digo que es lesbiana?_

Los ojos del muchacho con corte mohicano se abrieron a la par. Estaba anonadado ante la novedad que le estaba dando su amigo.

_¿Enserio?_ – Musitó.

_¡Si!_ – Hizo una pausa. –_ Bue… Creo que me mintió igualmente_. – Concluyó.

Una risa estridente salió de la boca de Puck. - _¡Resignate Finn!_ – Intentó contener su carcajada. –_ Claramente no te quiere ni para que le sostengas la guitarra._ – Nuevamente volvió a estallar en risas, sin ningún tipo de control.

_¡Claramente dice eso porque no estuvo con alguien como yo!_ – Respondió manteniendo la seriedad. – _Ya va a caer… Solo necesito tiempo._ – Finiquitó.

_¿Y con Rachel que pensás hacer?_ – Indagó con malicia. – _Digo… Si en algún momento cae Quinn, tenés que pensar donde tirar el otro cuerpo._

La boca de Hannah se abrió indignada. Tenia ganas de meterse en la conversación e insultarlos a ambos. Con mucha fuerza de voluntad opto por guardar silencio y sacar el mayor provecho posible a la información que estaba adquiriendo.

_Rachel es un pasatiempo._ – Expresó con desinterés. – _Desde que me vio, se encandiló conmigo._ – Hizo una pausa. – _Lo noté en sus ojos._ – Tragó saliva. – _Solo pienso sacar el mayor provecho posible a esa "relación"_ – Gestó comillas con sus dedos.

**Fin del flashback.**

_Yo creo que escuchaste mal_ – Espetó Rachel tratando de auto convencerse.

El relato de los hechos había sido medido. No quería romperle el corazón en mil pedazos, solo buscaba advertirla, cuidarla de Finn. No podía decirle todo lo que había escuchado, sabía que eso iba a provocar una guerra sin fin y la única lastimada seria Rachel, por lo que opto contarle la verdad maquillada.

_¡Lo escuche con claridad Rach!_ – Elevó el tono.

_Yo no creo que Finn sea malo…_ - Musitó confundida. –_ Se portó muy bien conmigo, es imposible que hable así de las mujeres._

_Mira…_ - Inhaló profundo. –_ Hace lo que quieras, sos grande_. –Abrió sus ojos a la par. –_ Solo quiero que seas conciente de que habla de las mujeres como si fuesen trofeos._ – Concluyó indignada.

_Capaz escuchaste una parte de la conversación y no estaba refiriéndose a mí o estaba contando la manera de ser de un amigo._ – Buscaba cualquier excusa para defenderlo. – _No puede ser mala gente._

_¡Cree lo que quieras!_ – Resopló saturada. –_ Sos una necia._

_¿Te vas a enojar?_ – Abrió su boca exasperada. - _¡Solo quiero conocerlo! ¿Está mal?_ – Preguntó con algo de malicia.

_Hace lo que se te antoje Rachel._ – Sonaba dura con su tono de voz. – _Solo te estoy advirtiendo porque cuando te rompa el corazón no quiero quedarme con la culpa._ – Finiquitó provocando un silencio en la mesa.

Unos minutos pasaron. Ambas jugaban con sus bebidas mientras terminaban los pequeños bocados que habían sobrado. Ninguna se animaba a romper esa tensión que se había generado.

La cabeza de Rachel procesaba todo lo que había oído. Hannah era una buena amiga, pero la realidad era que recién la conocía. Tal vez no podía confiar lo suficiente en ella. Tal vez había escuchado mal o simplemente no se llevaba bien con Finn y buscaba hacerlo quedar mal. No sabia que creer. No sabia que realidad era la verdadera. Después de todo, no dejaban de ser desconocidas una para la otra.

La pelirroja analizaba el rostro de la morocha. Sabia que se encontraba haciendo un análisis interno y que aquello que le había comentado le había llegado más profundo de lo que transmitía realmente. Si bien no se conocían demasiado, ni hacia mucho tiempo, sabía leer esos gestos. Se encontraba en un dilema con su interior. No sabía si era conveniente decirle la verdad sin ningún tipo de pudor, ni maquillaje o simplemente cuidarla desde las sombras, ayudándola a que elija el mejor camino posible.

_Hace unos minutos me dijiste que hay que conocer a la gente y no basarse por los prejuicios._ – Su tono transmitía una paz admirable. Focalizó sus ojos en ella. – _Solo quiero conocerlo… No voy a apurar las cosas._

_Está bien Rach…_ - Le devolvió la mirada. –_ Solo me preocupe por vos_. – Sentenció con una sonrisa amigable.

* * *

><p>Que basura que es Finn.. ay Rachel, a las amigas hay que creerles... ¿Que le pasa a Quinn? Esos sueños raros que tiene...<p>

Respecto a las notas de autor: El capitulo que viene lo amo! (Lo amo de vdd jajaja) Creo que es uno de mis favoritos.

¿QUÉ LES PASA QUE VOLVIERON A ABANDONARME? Me desmotivan con sus pocas firmas SEPANLO!

Respecto a los personajes de Glee: No creo que incluya a nadie mas por el momento.**  
><strong>

**Proximo Capitulo:** 11. Galaxias en mi techo

**Actualizacion:** Sabado 19/11.

Lean buenos Fics:

_ "Encuentrame una razon" _

.net/s/7171052/1/


	12. Galaxias en mi techo

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

><p><strong>11.<strong> Galaxias en mi techo.

Jueves 01 de Julio de 2010.

* * *

><p><em>Yo quisiera tener Rivotril para vivir, Solpidem para dormir, Zoloft para sonreír y vos para ser feliz. Una habitación de libros que esperan ser leídos, Dios que me llama pero no le contesto. ¿Dónde estás cuando te busco? Vos que como yo, existís pero no estás. ¿Dónde estás cuando lloro? ¿Podes desintegrarme un poco de esta tristeza? ¿Llenar el vacío con algo? ¿Podes hacerme dormir?<em>

_Otra vez sola, me siento otra vez dejada. Antes era mi mamá la que me saboteaba la vida, ahora es que no puedo decirle a mi papá que no siento su presencia. Negar lo que siento los terminaría matando pero esta soledad me está matando a mí. No sé qué hago acá si nadie me necesita, si no puedo ayudar si no necesito a nadie, si nadie me ayuda. Si puedo vivir en el polo norte ayudando a Papá Noel con los regalos (Nota mental: Esto haría realmente feliz a Britt) porque nadie me extrañaría. Quiero ser alguien en la vida de alguien. Quiero ser algo necesario, como unos cordones en una zapatilla. Quiero ser alguien para alguien._

_¿Qué pasa cuando no conoces a alguien pero crees que sabes todo de esa persona? Cuando en algún lugar de tu cabeza estas conectada con ella. Aunque solo sea producto de tu cerebro e ideas alocadas, te provoca, te tienta._

_Lo que se de ella:_

_Que tiene 16 años._

_Que le encanta hablar hasta cuando no es necesario._

_Que ama la música._

_Que es buena con mi hermana._

_Que siempre lleva pañuelitos en la cartera._

_Que es una enana gruñona._

_Que es seductora incluso cuando está enojada._

_Que se asemeja a Eva Perón._

_Que tiene una sonrisa única._

_Que su mirada es increíble._

_Que voy a estar mucho tiempo pensando en esta chica porque tengo una necesidad inminente de saber más de ella._

_Que misteriosamente, me atrae mucho._

_¡Que no me va a fallar!_

_Hace días que la conozco. Hace días que no hago otra cosa que pensar en cómo va a oler cuando la vea, en cómo irá vestida, en cómo se va a tocar el pelo. Hace días que no paro de pensar. Quiero saber también si ella piensa en mí tanto como yo en ella. Quiero saber._

Con un suspiro, resignada, cerró con vigor su libreta depositando el señalador que le indicara la página que debía abrir al retomar la escritura. Necesitaba una ducha. Aclarar sus ideas, enfriar su mente. Tenía que trabajar con Rachel en menos de 15 minutos y no quería tener la cabeza en otro lado. Debía mantener su postura. Mostrarse fuerte e impenetrable.

La charla con Hannah había sido placentera. Si bien el tema de Finn la había dejado algo descolocada, el momento junto a su amiga había sido grato. Para su desgracia debía volver al conservatorio para ensayar con Quinn. O aunque sea para ponerse de acuerdo con el tema que iban a cantar. Era una prueba de fuego. Sabía que no sería fácil y debía dotarse de demasiada paciencia, algo que al estar a su lado se esfumaba por completo.

Rogaba que Alison no estuviese presente, necesitaba evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con ella. La mínima chispa que volase era suficiente para iniciar un incendio. No había vuelto a hablar con ella y consideraba que lo mejor que podía pasar era que las cosas siguiesen su curso tal y como estaban.

Su trato con Quinn era el mismo que con la morena. Luego de esa discusión en la fuente y el posterior deseo expulsado de su boca, el dialogo se había vuelto más escueto que antes. El destino las unía, el azar. No había forma de evitarlo. Sus intentos por acercarse y solucionar la situación parecían haber sido en vano. Tal vez Hannah tenía razón y su predisposición no era la mejor a la hora de acercarse. Debía encontrarse sumisa.

Con fuerza pero respetuosamente golpeó la puerta del cuarto. Esperaba que alguien le diese la orden para poder ingresar. Para sus adentros suplicaba que esa voz no fuese de Alison. Un silencio era lo único que obtenía. Nuevamente procedió a golpear con más vigor buscando hacerse sentir. Fue inútil, al parecer se encontraba vacío.

Con cautela abrió la puerta. – _Permiso…_ - Musitó adentrando su cabeza lo necesario para poder observar. - _¿Quinn?_ – Agregó.

Sus ojos recorrían el cuarto. Las tres camas se encontraban vacías. La de Quinn estaba repleta de partituras, cuadernos y su libreta. La guitarra azul eléctrico yacía sobre los mismos mientras que el desorden de las sábanas determinaba que alguien había estado ahí hacia unos segundos. Su cerebro no necesitó procesar demasiado la información.

Pudo notar como la puerta del baño se abría y una muchacha envuelta en una toalla salía secándose la cabeza. Ese pelo rosa le determinaba de quien se trataba. La mirada de Quinn se focalizó en ella al notar su presencia detrás de la puerta. Su cabeza se sacudía de un lado a otro intentando secarse el cabello.

_¿Ya son las cuatro?_ – Expresó sin detener su trayecto. Se dirigía a buscar la muda de ropa.

Con algo de nervios, sus ojos se focalizaron en el reloj. – _Cuatro y cuarto._ – Expresó volviendo su vista al frente. –_ Se me hizo tarde_. – Excusó.

El objetivo de Quinn no se modificaba ante la presencia de la morocha. Era como si no estuviese presente. Parecía que la ignoraba por completo. Una vez con la ropa entre sus manos giró sobre su eje y encaminó su recorrido hacia el baño nuevamente. De reojo observó a Rachel.

_¿No pensás entrar?_ – Alzó una de sus cejas. – _Todavía no como enanas._

La morocha buscó aclararse la garganta. – _Estaba esperando que te cambies…_ - Se llamó a silencio producto de su nerviosismo. No sabía porque pero verla en esa situación la incomodaba.

_Me pienso cambiar en el baño…_ - Expresó con algo de obviedad revoleando sus ojos. –_ Pasa y sentate._ – Exigió con respeto.

Con un paso torpe se adentró en el cuarto evitando observarla. Se dirigió hasta la unión de las tres camas. -_ ¿Dónde me siento?_ – Indagó observándolas rápidamente.

_¡Donde quieras!_ – Suspiró conteniendo un insulto. - _¿Enserio me preguntas?_ – Mordió su labio inferior. – _Esa es mi cama._ – Su dedo índice la señalaba. –_ Estuve buscando unas partituras…_ - Se adentró en el cuarto de baño. – _Podes fijarte mientras… No tardo_. – Concluyó cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Los ojos de Rachel se focalizaron en ese montón de papeles que se encontraban dispersos en su totalidad. Tres cuadernos les hacían compañía mientras la libreta de Quinn se encontraba extraviada entre los mismos.

La puerta del baño volvió a abrirse. Esta vez, lo necesario para que la cabeza de Quinn se viese. –_ Fijate en uno de los cuadernos, estuve seleccionando algunas canciones._ – Acotó cerrándola tras ella sin esperar respuesta.

La atención de la morocha volvió a focalizarse en ese desorden. Con claridad había expresado que se trataba de un cuaderno. Pero no había especificado de cual. Sus ojos se depositaron en el que más se destacaba por su apariencia. Era diferente a todos y tenía un señalador junto a una lapicera que determinaba que había sido usado recientemente.

Sus manos lo abrieron a esa altura. Su mirada recorría cada línea. Su ceño se fruncía notando que lo que comenzaba a leer y a asimilar no era lo que Quinn buscaba mostrarle. Cada letra que leía confirmaba aun mas que se trataba del cuaderno equivocado pero su curiosidad era más fuerte. Estaba observando un relato que parecía ser de otra persona. De alguien interno, completamente diferente al que transmitía.

Sus ojos llegaban al párrafo donde describía las características de una chica que claramente desconocía el nombre. ¿Quinn estaba enamorada? ¿Estaría hablando de Alison? Continuó con su lectura llegando a la tercera característica.

_Ama la música._ – Murmuró casi sin meditarlo.

La puerta se abrió detrás de ella y casi como un látigo su cabeza volteó. Sus ojos se encontraban más redondos que nunca mientras su boca permanecía abierta. Buscaba controlar la respiración. Manejar la situación, buscando encubrir su culpabilidad. Su cuerpo cubría ese diario íntimo que estaba ojeando sin permiso. Sus manos actuaron a la vez que su rostro, provocando que se cerrase de forma inmediata.

_¿Este es el libro que querías que viese?_ – Expresó con seguridad encarando la situación. Su mano mostraba la libreta sabiendo cual era la respuesta.

El rostro de Quinn se petrificó. Era consciente de lo último que se encontraba escrito como también sabía que hacía mención a ella. Que su cuaderno estuviese en manos de la morocha no era una buena señal.

_Si querés seguir con vida, nunca se te ocurra abrir esa libreta_. – Exigió infundiendo temor.

La saliva de Rachel parecía volverse espesa. Dicha impresión se transmitía ante la fuerza que producía para tragar. Casi con temor, depositó el mismo sobre la cama.

_Entonces mostrame vos que es lo que hay para…_ - La actitud de Quinn la abrumó por completo.

Sus ojos la seguían sin perderle el rastro. Con una violencia que parecía apoderarse de sus actos, sujetó la libreta y la colocó dentro del cajón que se encontraba en la mesita de luz. Un parpadeo fue suficiente para que la misma desapareciera de su vista.

_¿Acaso descubriste la cura del HIV?_ – Indagó casi sin meditarlo.

_¡No!_ – Respondió con algo de malicia. –_ Pero tiene cosas mías, personales, que ni vos, ni nadie tienen porque leer._ – Finiquitó cerrando el tema.

Rachel alzó sus cejas tratando de asimilar la situación y rogándole a su cerebro que borrase cada palabra que había leído sin tener que hacerlo. La atenta mirada de Quinn la cautivó. Debía actuar como si nada pasase.

_¿Me mostrás qué es lo que hiciste?_ – Consultó con amabilidad.

_No es gran cosa…_ - Expresó separando las hojas hasta encontrar el cuaderno. Lo abrió ante Rachel. – _Estuve buscando ideas, artistas, posibles canciones, arreglos musicales para que podamos hacer._ – Buscó su mirada.

Los ojos de la morocha se focalizaron en Quinn. Rápidamente sujetó el cuaderno y se perdió en él. - _¿Adele?_ – Comenzó a leer. -_ ¿Bruno Mars?_ – Abrió su boca sorprendida. -_ ¿Lady Gaga?_ – Hizo una pausa. - _¿Es enserio esto?_

_¡Claro!_ – Expresó buscando algunas partituras y sosteniendo su guitarra. – _De Lady Gaga había pensado en hacer sus versiones acústicas, creo que va mejor con tu estilo de…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_Quinn estamos en uno de los mejores conservatorios de Los Ángeles, por no decir de Estados Unidos._ – Inhaló profundo. - _¿Realmente te parece acorde hacer alguna presentación de esos tres artistas que nombraste?_ – Achicó sus ojos buscando corromperla.

_¿Sugerís algo mejor?_ – Espetó molesta. – _Todavía no te vi aportar nada._

_Quise darte la posibilidad que me sorprendas pero veo que el gusto musical no es tu fuerte_. – Aclaró su garganta. –_ No hace falta que traiga una libreta para decirte los artistas que pensé porque lo llevo en la sangre…_ - Gestó un silencio para provocar suspenso. -_ ¡Broadway!_ – Sonrió al exclamarlo.

_¡Te volviste loca!_ – Apoyó su guitarra en el piso. – _Ni borracha hago algo de eso._

_¿Por qué sos tan cerrada?_ – Abrió sus ojos a la par indignada.

_¿Yo cerrada?_ – Rió sorprendida. -_ ¿Por qué no cedes vos?_ – Indagó elevando sus cejas.

_Porque ya te di mis explicaciones…_ - Tomó aire. –_ Creo que tenemos que hacer algo acorde a lo que busca el conservatorio._ – Resopló ante el rostro que portaba Quinn. -_ ¡Esta bien! ¿No querés hacer algo de Broadway? Listo, no lo hacemos._ – Mordió su labio inferior. – _Pero mínimo tenemos que hacer algo de Barbra Streisand o Celine Dion._

El rostro de Quinn se mecía de un lado a otro negando dicho comentario. – _De ningún modo pienso hacer eso._ – Volvió a mostrarle su cuaderno. – _Hay varios temas de Adele que están buenísimos y quedarían perfectos con mi guitarra y tu voz._ – Finiquitó observándola.

_¿Vos pensás cantar?_ – Consultó con algo de soberbia.

_Yo no canto Rachel._ – Fue tajante.

_Entonces si no vas a hacer nada útil, deberías dejar que el tema a cantar lo elija yo, después de todo soy la voz principal y tengo que sentirme cómoda._ – Sentenció buscando una aprobación.

_¿No voy a hacer nada útil?_ – Alzó una de sus cejas. –_ ¿Pensás cantar a capela?_

_¿Vos tenés en mente tocar la guitarra? –_ Observó la mano izquierda de Quinn.

_¡Claro!_ – Resopló. – _La idea es que vos cantes y yo toque la guitarra, por eso las dos tenemos q estar de acuerdo con el tema._ – Notó la atención de la morocha en su herida. -_ ¿Qué miras?_

_¿Pensas tocar con la mano así?_ – Se fijó en sus ojos.

Con rapidez la escondió detrás de su cuerpo. Quería evitar preguntas que la incomodaran. – _No tengo nada en la mano._ – Fue escueta. - _¿Entonces que tenés…_ - No pudo seguir que Rachel se le antepuso.

_¿Te desinfectaste eso?_ – Volvió su vista a lo que lograba ver de la misma. – _Está muy rojo._ – Hizo una pausa. - _¡Tenés un tajo muy grande!_

Una inhalación profunda determinaba la poca paciencia de Quinn. - _¿Sos médica ahora también?_ – Abrió su mano delante de su rostro y la observó. –_ Además ya está cicatrizando._

_Eso no tiene nada que ver._ – Intentaba observarla mejor. – _Está muy rojo igual, seguro lo tenés infectado._ – Trataba de sonar amable para hacerla ceder. - _¿Me dejas verla?_

_¡No!_ – Le clavó la mirada. – _No sos médica… ¿Tenés poderes curativos?_

_¡NO!_ – Gritó conteniendo las ganas de golpearla. – _Quiero ver si tenés infección porque de ser así, te va a doler al tocar la guitarra y si eso es lo único que pensas hacer en este dúo, te recuerdo que nos perjudicas a las dos._ – Frunció su ceño. – _Dúo… ¿Te dice algo?_ – Extendió su mano para que cediera y apoyara la suya encima.

Pudo escucharse un soplido lo suficientemente sonoro y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la mano herida estaba donde había indicado. El rostro de Quinn se desviaba hacia el costado buscando evitarla.

Rachel la observó por un instante para luego fundirse de lleno en esa herida que quería analizar. Tenía feo aspecto. Con delicadeza deposito dos de sus dedos sobre la misma buscando saber la temperatura que tenia.

_¿QUE HACES LA PU…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_No me insultes._ – Exigió con calma. - _¡Perdoname! No quise lastimarte._ – Se excusó arqueando sus cejas.

La mirada de ambas se encontraron. Quinn intentaba simular la aceptación de las disculpas. Rachel controlaba la situación. Al parecer conocía las posibles reacciones y sabía como sobrellevarlas.

_No quise lastimarte… Solo quería ver si estaba caliente._ – Musitó ante el silencio producido.

_¿Lo está?_ – Consultó con una pasividad extraña en ella.

_Un poco._ – Se fundió en su mirada. – _Pero creo que ya sanó así que la infección se te va a ir en unos días._ – Una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en su rostro.

Los ojos de Quinn se desviaron hacia el piso. Sentía que se había ruborizado y no entendía por qué. Esas cosas no le pasaban. Con torpeza, los ojos de ambas, se buscaban. No podían evitarlo. Al encontrarse, como dos adolescentes enamoradas, volvían a desentenderse de la situación desviando la mirada.

_¿Ya solucionaste tu temita con el canto?_ – Consultó intentando romper esa situación incómoda. Al menos para ella.

_¿Mi temita con el canto?_ – Indagó frunciendo su ceño. -_ ¿A qué te referís con "temita"?_ – Repitió pausadamente.

_A eso de que no podías cantar…_ - Hizo una pausa al terminar la frase.

_¿Cómo lo sabes?_ – Sus ojos, al igual que su boca, se abrieron a la par anonadada.

_¿De verdad me lo estás preguntando?_ – Mordió su labio inferior. - _¿Es necesario que te responda?_

_No…_ - Suspiró. – _Por las chicas._ – Expresó para sí misma. –_ ¡No sé si lo supere!_ – La observó con una mueca en su boca. – _No volví a intentarlo._

_¿Te duele la garganta?_ – Indagó intentando entender el porqué de ese bloqueo.

_¡No!_ – Sacudió su rostro. –_ Viene de otro lado._ – Fue concisa. -_ ¿Vamos a elegir el tema?_ – Buscó el cuaderno.

_¿De dónde?_ – Preguntó ignorándola por completo.

_¿Importa?_ – Replicó sin observarla, realizando la búsqueda con más énfasis.

_¡SI!_ – Elevó el tono. –_ Porque así como yo te deje que me veas la mano, porque si no toco la guitarra no hago otra cosa, si vos no cantas tampoco haces nada._ – Se humedeció los labios. – _Como medica no soy, no voy a revisártela, por lo que no me queda otra opción que preguntártelo._ – La penetró con la mirada. - _¿Me vas a responder?_

Una risa mínima se produjo en el rostro de Rachel. – _¡No podes alterarte tan fácilmente!_

_¡Me alteran las preguntas estúpidas!_ – Criticó con obviedad.

_¿Cómo convivís con Britt entonces?_ – Su risa aumentó buscando contagiarla.

_¡Britt no es estúpida! _– Buscó contenerse pero la risa de la morocha la tentaba. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. –_ No insultes a mi hermana._ – Exigió empujándola del brazo pero con cariño. Sabía que había sido en broma.

_No la insulto… Solo quería una respuesta coherente._ – Intentó recobrar su seriedad.

_Soy yo la que sigue esperando una respuesta coherente._ – Frunció su ceño. -_ ¿Por qué no podes cantar?_

_Porque tuve un accidente._ – Expresó con algo de dolor. Notó la mirada compasiva de Quinn y quería evitar un futuro interrogante. – _Me lastime las cuerdas vocales._ – Agregó para salir del paso.

_Aha… Mira que interesante. _– Murmuró elevando sus cejas y frunciendo su boca. - _¿VOS TE PENSAS QUE YO SOY PELOTUDA?_ – Chilló mordiéndose el labio inferior. – _Quiero saber la verdad, me la merezco como tu compañera de dueto._

_Es la verdad…_ - Susurró. – _Si no me querés creer allá vos._ – Fue terminante.

_¿Un accidente como?_ – Consultó intentando creerle.

_De auto._ – Respondió escuetamente.

_¿Me viste cara de idiota?_ – Alzó una de sus cejas anonadada.

_¡NOOOO!_ – Gritó. – _Estoy harta de hablar de esto ¿No vinimos a ensayar?_ – Criticó.

_Tuviste un accidente de auto._ – Repitió meciendo la cabeza. – _Y te lastimaste las cuerdas vocales…_ - Hizo una pausa. - _¿Segura que no fue la cabeza?_

_Mira Quinn, es un tema delicado para mi ¿Si?_ – Alzó su mano expresando que parase. – _Te pido por favor que te reserves las bromas._

_No estoy bromeando, solo estoy buscando que me digas la verdad._ – Abrió sus ojos ofendida.

_¡A ver!_ – Gritó. –_ Yo no te ando preguntando cómo te hiciste eso de la mano._ – Su habla se aceleraba. - _¿Qué te paso? ¿Cómo te cortaste? ¿Qué estabas haciendo?_ – Su respiración se notaba agitada. - _¿Te gusta que te pregunte así?_

_Me lastimé._ – Fue concisa.

_¿Con que?_ – Abrió su boca adelantando levemente el mentón como esperando una respuesta. -_ ¿Dónde?_

_Tuve un accidente de auto y me lastime la mano._ – Respondió a modo de broma por lo dicho anteriormente.

_¡Qué tarada que sos!_ – Comenzó a ojear el cuaderno y a hacer unas anotaciones. Era eso o matarla.

Si bien no estaba siendo del todo sincera, el accidente lo había tenido y era un tema que aun no podía tocar. Sus cuerdas vocales se encontraban perfectas, lo que le impedía el canto era esa congoja mezclada con culpa que la invadía. Algo que Quinn nunca entendería.

Un suspiro salió de su boca al notar el malestar de Rachel. A lo mejor si había sufrido un accidente. Tal vez no podía tocar el tema y ella con su actitud no hacía más que incomodarla. Optó por dejar su orgullo de lado.

_Perdón… -_ Susurró de manera casi imperceptible. –_ Me caí en la azotea la otra tarde._ – Expresó sin que nadie le preguntase.

Los ojos de la morocha se focalizaron en ella de forma inmediata. ¿Azotea? ¿La misma a la que iba ella? Algo no cerraba en toda esta situación. Miles de preguntas le surgían. ¿Sería ella la persona que estaba la otra noche?

_¿La azotea del colegio?_ – Preguntó frunciendo su ceño.

_¡Sí!_ – Observó su mano. –_ La azotea del colegio… No es gran cosa eh._ – Notó el análisis con que la observaba. - _¿Por qué me miras así?_

_Ya conozco la azotea…_ - Espetó con seguridad. -_ ¿Hace cuanto vas ahí?_

Un clic se produjo en el interior de Quinn. Se había hundido sola. Se había enterrado diez pies bajo tierra. Tenía que salir de esa situación. Rachel no podía descubrir que era ella la que se encontraba ahí la otra noche.

_La descubrí ese mismo día que me caí._ – Trataba de sonar segura. – _Esta tan sucia que me tropecé con toda la mugre que hay._ – Explicó con algo de nerviosismo. Notó como los ojos redondos y vivaces de Rachel la observaban en cada gestó. Debía desviar la atención. -_ ¿Vos vas muy seguido ahí?_ – Agregó rápidamente.

_Voy cuando necesito pensar y desahogarme._ – Expresó observando hacia la nada misma.

_¿Desahogarte de qué?_ – Consultó con un aparente interés.

Dicha pregunta llamó la atención de Rachel quien volteó con rapidez a observarla. ¿Quinn mostrando interés por alguien más que no sea Britt, ni ella misma? Eso si era algo digno de encuadrar.

_De los problemas que pueda tener._ – Exclamó con algo de dudas. - _¿Realmente te interesa que me pueda pasar?_ – Consultó sorprendida.

_Sino no te preguntaría._ – Respondió rápidamente. - _¿Por qué elegiste ese lugar?_

Sabía perfectamente lo que había escuchado. La había visto llorando y cantándole a alguien que claramente no conocía. Estaba triste, podía sentir toda esa angustia en Rachel. Esa noche la había visto al desnudo. Tal vez, después de todo, no eran tan diferentes.

_Me gusta ir ahí porque me siento libre._ – Inhaló profundo. – _Veo esas constelaciones de estrellas encima mío, simulando ser mi techo._ – Sonrió tímidamente. – _Esas galaxias en mi techo que me demuestran que mi vida es ínfima comparada con ellas._ – Un suspiró de lamento salió por su boca. – _Que mis problemas, mis angustias, todo… Es pequeño comparado con ellas. –_ Un ruido con su boca denotaba su contención de lágrimas. – _Que mi futuro no tiene tope, que yo también puedo ser una estrella así de brillante algún día._ – Concluyó sin mirarla.

_¡Guau!_ – Expresó atónita. - _¿Todo eso te dice el cielo?_ – Sonrió para sí misma. – _Voy a mirarlo más seguido._

Una mirada fulminante se fijó en Quinn. - _¿Te estás burlando de mi?_

_¡NO!_ – Gritó. - _¿Por qué crees que estoy haciéndolo?_

_Sonó a burla y visto y considerando que nuestro trato no es el mejor, me pareció una posibilidad muy viable._ – Jugaba con sus dedos conteniendo su pena.

_Bueno, disculpame si sonó como una burla_. – Buscó sus ojos luego de una pausa escueta. –_ Es muy hermoso lo que decís._ – Musitó.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la morocha quien permanecía absorta a la realidad. – _Que raro vos pidiéndome disculpas…_ - Rió con pudor. – _Es la segunda vez que lo haces en menos de quince minutos._ – Observó el gesto de Quinn. -_ ¡Todo un record!_

Sus cejas se encontraban en alto. Trataba de ser amable y se sentía atacada. -_ ¿Hay algo de mí que no te moleste?_

Los ojos de Rachel se mostraban pensativos. Se movían de un lado a otro intentando encontrar la respuesta correcta a esa pregunta. –_ La verdad que pocas cosas…_ - Expresó con firmeza.

_Te recuerdo que estamos en mi cuarto y que nadie sabe que estas acá…_ - Una sonrisa maliciosa se le dibujaba. – _Por lo que sería muy fácil hacer desaparecer tu diminuto cuerpo._

Uno de los cuadernos se estampó contra el brazo de Quinn, quien lo había colocado delante de su cara para cubrirse. El mismo había sido lanzado por Rachel con una rapidez sorprendente.

_¿Qué haces?_ – Protestó. -_ ¿Te volviste loca?_

_¡No!_ – Expresó con un grito. – _Te demuestro que ya no me das miedo con tu simulación de psicópata._

_No hace falta ser psicópata para hacerte desaparecer…_ - La observó en su totalidad. -_ ¡Sos tan chiquita!_ – Contuvo la risa. -_ ¿Cuánto medís?_

_Lo bueno viene en frasco chico._ – Respondió con soberbia.

_Bue…_ - Murmuró. – _Claramente sos enana porque te pesa el ego._ – Criticó dando rienda libre a la carcajada que trataba de disimular.

Un nuevo objeto se estrelló contra el cuerpo de Quinn. Esta vez se trataba de un lápiz.

_¿PODES DEJAR DE TIRARME COSAS?_ – Gritó frunciendo su ceño.

_¡Deja de agredirme entonces!_ – Defendió su actitud.

_Te recuerdo_. – Buscó el lápiz. – Q_ue vos me agrediste primero diciéndome que hay pocas cosas que te gustan de mi._ – Elevó una ceja.

_Eso no fue agresión_. – Explicó. - _¡Fue sinceridad!_

_Exijo saberlas entonces._ – Su tono se volvía altanero. – _Señorita sinceridad… ¿Qué cosas te gustan de mí?_ – Musitó.

_Preferiría empezar por las que no…_ - Mordió su labio inferior rogando que no le clavara el lápiz.

_Te escucho._ – Fue tajante.

_El aro de tu nariz, la manera que tenés de masticar chicle, el color de tu pelo, que si bien no te queda mal, me parece un poco sucio._ – Su hablar se volvía acelerado. –_ Tu look de rebelde sin causa, algunas contestaciones que tenés, tu bipolaridad, tu agresividad al hablar…_ - La risa de Quinn la interrumpió. - _¿Qué te causó gracia?_ – Sonrió al escucharla.

_Nada… Solo me preguntaba si había algo que te gustase…_ - Desvió su vista hacia el piso.

_¡Sí!_ – Expresó captando nuevamente su atención. – _Tu sonrisa es muy bonita, por ejemplo._ – Explicó con dulzura. -_ Deberías reirte mas seguido._

_Bueno, una cosa contra veinte mil ¿No?_ – Abrió sus ojos. - _¡Buen balance!_

_No es lo único._ – Ignoró su burla. –_ Tu mirada es muy linda también._ – Concluyó con seriedad.

Los ojos de Quinn se focalizaron en los de Rachel. Pudo sentir como un escalofrío le recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, finalizando en todas sus extremidades. Dicho sentimiento no era habitual en ella por lo que un nerviosismo notorio la invadió.

_¿Podemos ensayar?_ – Exigió con mal humor.

_Creía que estábamos hablan…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_¡Si, lo estábamos!_ – Buscó con torpeza los papeles. – H_ermosa la charla, muy divertido, es bueno saber que te gusta de mi y que no._ – Su respiración se aceleraba. – _Pero tengo poco tiempo así que si viniste a ensayar, vamos a hacerlo de una vez._ – Concluyó tomando la partitura entre sus manos.

Los ojos de Rachel se encontraban abiertos a la par. Ese cambio de humor repentino la descolocaba. Quinn era rara pero cuando hablaba con ella podía sentir su bondad. No entendía porque de golpe la atacaba con esos comentarios. Inhaló profundo y evitó el tema.

_Yo ya te dije las ideas que tenia…_ - Murmuró observando con cautela cada movimiento de Quinn.

_Me dijiste artistas pero no las canciones._ – Replicó. –_ Mostrame los nombres de los temas._

_No los tengo escritos, te dije que lo tenía todo en mi cabeza._ – Alzó sus cejas con calma.

_¡Bueno! Decímelos entonces._ – Frunció su ceño. - _¿Qué estás esperando?_

_¡Bueno tranquilízate!_ – Chilló imponiendo respeto. – _Yo creo que "Don't rain on my parade", de Barbra Streisand es la mejor canción para cantar._

_¿Seguís insistiendo con eso?_ – Criticó con un soplido. - _¿No te das cuenta que no va conmigo, no?_ – Su tono volvía a elevarse. – Vos que no podes cantar, yo que solo toco la guitarra y vos querés algo nada más ni nada menos que de Barbra Streisand. – Rió irónicamente. -_ ¿Enserio?_

_¡A ver genio!_ – Abrió sus manos a la par. - _¿Qué propones?_

_Si bien te dije otros artistas, pensé en hacer la versión acústica de "Raise your glass" de Pink_ – Sujetó la partitura. – _Tiene muy buena música y una letra muy linda, creo que tendríamos que transmitir algún tipo de mensaje…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_¿Realmente me ves cantando algo así?_ – Ojeó el papel que sujetaba Quinn.

_Nunca te escuche cantar así que no sabría decirte cuál es tu estilo y cual no._ – Atacó finalizando con una sonrisa.

_Eso va más con TU LOOK._ – Resaltó. – _Que con el mío._ – Concluyó cruzándose de brazos.

_¿Cuál es tu look?_ - Observó su aspecto. – _Porque sinceramente es bastante particular…_

_¿Qué me estas insinuando?_ – Sacudió su rostro. - _¿Qué me visto mal?_

_¡No insinúo nada!_ – Inhaló profundo. – _Cada uno se viste como quiere, pero si te toca cantar un tema así, lo tenés que hacer… ¡Así de fácil!_

_Pero tengo la opción de elegirlo, nadie me obliga a hacerlo_… - Resopló ofuscada. - _¿Por qué elegiría algo que no me favorece?_ – Indagó molesta.

_¡PORQUE SOMOS DOS!_ – Gritó alterada. –_ A mi no me favorece hacer algo de Broadway._

_¿Vos vas a cantar?_ – Se mostraba sumisa y calma.

_¡No!_ – Chilló.

_¡Entonces no opines sobre el tema!_ – Elevó el tono. –_ La que tiene que estar mas cómoda soy yo y ¡Punto!_ – Sus ojos transmitían ira.

_Bueno entonces canta sin música porque mi guitarra y yo no pensamos tocar nada de eso._ – Sonrió soberbiamente y depositó su atención en el instrumento.

_¡PERFECTO!_ – Desvió su vista hacia el cuaderno.

Quinn comenzaba a tocar unos acordes del tema que había propuesto mientras Rachel evitaba observarla. Su atención se veía capturada por esa dulce melodía que salía de la guitarra. De reojo y buscando pasar desapercibida, observaba los movimientos que realizaba. Podía notar cada gesto de dolor que provocaba su rostro al tener que mover esa mano izquierda entre las distintas notas. Esa herida la estaba condicionando, se notaba a leguas.

_¿Cómo pensas tocar con esa mano?_ – Consultó sin despegar su vista del papel y demostrando algo de desinterés.

_Te dije que ibas a cantar a capela._ – Respondió de la misma forma.

_¿Y que pensas hacer?_ – Levantó la vista esperando encontrarse con los ojos de Quinn.

Sus miradas se unieron de forma inmediata. -_ ¡No se!_ – Elevó sus hombros. –_ Te bailo por atrás si querés o te hago de sostén vivo del micrófono._ – Sonrió falsamente. –_ Lo que le sea más útil su majestad._

Una risa intrépida salió por la boca de Rachel. – _No te imagino bailando por atrás mío._ – Se volvía más sonora casi sin poder controlarla.

_¡Es una manera de decir!_ – Gritó tratando de aplacarla. – _Ni sueñes que vaya a hacerlo de verdad._ – Unía sus labios con fuerza para no tentarse. Quería mostrarse ofendida.

_¿Te duele mucho la mano, no?_ – Preguntó ante lo obvio. Buscaba retomar ese buen ambiente que reinaba hacia unos segundos.

_Un poco…_ - Se mostraba serena observándola. – _Es hasta que me acostumbre, nada más._

_¿Es muy difícil de tocar el tema que decís?_ – Consultó con ternura.

_Mas o menos…_ - Musitó observando la actitud de la morocha. -_ ¿Por qué?_

_Porque podría cantarlo y tocar la guitarra mientras vos tocas otro instrumento que no te moleste tanto la lastimadura._ – Explicó analizando la partitura.

_¿Sabes tocar la guitarra?_ – Frunció su ceño.

_No…_ - Susurró. – _Pero puedo aprender._

Quinn rió irónicamente. - _¿Cómo pensas aprender en una semana?_

_Vos podrías enseñarme…_ – Sonrió intentando convencerla.

_Disculpame Quinn ¿Querés enseñarme? No Rachel, gracias pero paso…_ - Hablaba imitando el tono de voz de la morocha. – _Digo… Podrías preguntarme las cosas antes de suponerlas._

_¿Me podes y querés enseñar?_ – Arqueó sus cejas dando lastima.

Con un soplido pronunciado le entregó la guitarra. – _Toca esto así._ – Señaló la partitura. – _Después esto así y repetís ese movimiento._ – Concluyó con rapidez.

_¿A qué te referís con "esto así"?_ – Consultó tratando de entender lo que le indicaba.

_Esto que te estoy señalando._ – Respondió con poca paciencia.

_Pero no entiendo… -_ Se acomodó el instrumento. -_ ¿Toco acá y muevo la mano?_ – Observó el rostro de Quinn.

Revoleó los ojos saturada. – _Te dije que iba a ser una mala idea._ – Buscaba la guitarra con su mano. – _Yo toco y vos cantas. _– Exigió.

_¡No!_ – Gritó frenando su intención. – _Quiero aprender ¿No podes tenerme más paciencia?_

_¿Más todavía?_ – Mordió su labio inferior meciendo el rostro de un lado a otro. –_ A ver, toca._

Rachel comenzó a hacerlo y sus oídos suplicaban que se detuviese. A Quinn parecía no molestarle. A lo mejor, no estaba haciéndolo tan mal.

_Está un poco desafinada, afinala._ – Sugirió.

Los ojos de la morocha se focalizaron en ella. Transmitían pánico. Parecía que le hubiese pedido que diera la vuelta al mundo en dos días.

_¿No sabes hacerlo no?_ – Consultó. Una negativa con su rostro lo decía todo. -_ ¡Me imagine!_ – Rió para sí misma. –_ Damela que lo hago._

_No._ – La aferró con fuerza. –_ Conozco a la gente como vos, me la vas a sacar y no me la vas a devolver más._

_¡Solo quería afinarla!_ – Sus manos se agarraban la cabeza. -_ ¡Hacelo vos entonces!_

_Ayudame… ¿No podés hacerlo desde acá?_ – Su tono de voz se tornaba aniñado.

Con un suspiro de clara resignación se paró de la cama y se colocó en cuclillas al lado de Rachel.

_A ver…_ - Colocó los dedos de la morocha donde correspondía. – _Mové la mano._ – Pidió con amor.

_¿La derecha o la izquierda?_ – Preguntó tontamente.

_¡La que hace ruido Rachel!_ – Inhaló profundo. – _Si te estoy agarrando la izquierda ¿Cuál vas a mover?_ – Hizo una pausa diminuta. – _La derecha._

La mano de la morocha comenzaba a moverse en forma ascendente y descendente mientras Quinn ayudaba con la izquierda a ser su guía y ajustar las cuerdas según fuese necesario. Una sonrisa en Rachel demostraba que no sonaba tan mal.

_Ahora hacelo sola._ – Espetó poniéndose de pie.

_Si te me pones adelante me pierdo, porque no logro entender viéndote en espejo._ – Explicó con su rostro confundida. – _Además, me decís ahora hacelo sola como si fuese tonta y no me diese cuenta de que estuviste moviendo la mano por mi._ – Alzó una de sus cejas con gesto de superada.

_¡Dale!_ – Exigió Quinn observándola de frente.

Unos cuantos intentos fallidos demarcaban su poca práctica con la misma. Una mueca de fracaso se dibujaba en el rostro de Rachel.

_Creo que estoy haciéndolo mal._ – Musitó.

_¡Sí, pésimo!_ – Fue sincera. – _No estás moviendo la mano como te indique._ – Criticó con dureza.

_Podrías ser más amable considerando que es mi primera vez ¿No?_ – Achicó sus ojos apenada. – _No me vendría para nada mal una guía._ – Murmuró.

_¿Qué pretendes?_ – Se cruzó de brazos. -_ ¿Qué me siente atrás y te maneje como a una marioneta?_ – Espetó con una sonrisa.

_Exceptuando por lo de la marioneta, el resto podrías hacerlo._ – Exigió con una súplica maquillada.

Con algo de fastidio se sentó detrás de Rachel colocando las manos alrededor de su cuerpo. Con dulzura la sujetó de las suyas y lentamente comenzaba a indicar el movimiento que debía efectuar. Los movimientos eran idénticos y repetidos, buscaba lograr que el cerebro de la morocha lo mecanice.

Los ojos de Rachel se depositaron en Quinn, quien transmitía un claro gesto de concentración. Sus miradas se encontraron de manera repentina. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados. Unos escasos centímetros separaban el rostro de ambas.

_¿Ves que cuando querés podes ser dulce?_ – Expresó la morocha con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro.

Lo último que sintió Quinn fue como el mundo se detenía a su alrededor. Su cuerpo dejaba de tener el control. Su cabeza comenzaba a perderse en una nebulosa mientras miles de mariposas le revoloteaban en el estomago. Estaba embobada, hipnotizada en los ojos de la morocha. De vez en cuando, los mismos se perdían en su boca.

_Que rico perfume que tenés…_ - Susurró sin pensarlo. Ya no media sus palabras ni sus actos.

* * *

><p>DF·%"&amp;A&amp;%GDS/$%"·G$%&·$" ¿WTF? ¡Que demonios!

¿Donde firmo para casarme con Quinn?

¿QUE PASA CON USTEDES? Las tengo que amenazar para que firmen... Son terribles...

En cualquier momento me pongo mala y dejo de escribir ¬¬**  
><strong>

**Proximo Capitulo:** 12. Lenguaje universal

**Actualizacion:** Lunes 21/11.


	13. Lenguaje universal

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

><p><strong>12.<strong> Lenguaje universal.

Viernes 02 de Julio de 2010.

"La música es el verdadero lenguaje universal". - **Carl Maria Von Weber.**

* * *

><p><em>¡No sabes que buen tema que compuse para que cantemos en el dúo!<em> – Expresó Brittany con una felicidad notoria.

El rostro de Santana se focalizaba en la rubia, quien ingresaba al cuarto con vigor. - _¿Desde cuándo compones Britt?_ – Consultó con una sonrisa picara.

_Estaba en el patio, con Tubbi._ – Agregó. –_ Y de golpe me sentí inspirada._ – Buscó la guitarra de la latina. –_ Te va a enoloquecer ¡Es genial!_ – Exclamó con alegría.

Sus ojos la seguían. -_ ¿La tengo que tocar yo?_ – Rió. - _¡Sos vos la que la compusiste!_ – Sujetó el instrumento.

_Yo te la canto pero vos haceme el soporte…_ - Arqueó sus cejas. – _No es tan difícil._ – Entregó un papel con la partitura escrita. – _Tocala por favor._ – Suplicó.

_Se dice acompañamiento… _- Musitó con una sonrisa, desviando su vista hacia la hoja que le había entregado. -_ ¿Vos sola la compusiste?_ – Indagó estudiándola.

_¡La letra si!_ – Aplaudió. –_ Se que te va a encantar._ – Hizo una pausa. – _Con la música me ayudo un poco Brad_. – Concluyó sentándose en la cama frente a ella. - _¿Empezamos?_

_¿Sabes que la canción tiene que estar en ingles no?_ – Alzó unas de sus cejas.

Asintió con su cabeza por lo que Santana comenzó a tocar lo que la partitura indicaba. El cuerpo de la Brittany se mecía de un lado a otro al escuchar el ritmo impuesto.

_I got you in the palm of my hand_

(Te tengo en la palma de mi mano)

_Wanna put something hot in you_

(Quiero poner algo caliente dentro de ti)

_So hot that you can't stand_

(Tan caliente que no puedas soportarlo)

_Gonna take you to my lips_

(Voy a llevarte a mis labios)

_Empty out every last drop_

(Vaciar hasta la última gota)

_So thirsty for what's in you baby_

(Estoy tan sedienta de lo que hay dentro de ti, bebe)

_That I can't stop_

(Que no puedo parar)

_In the middle of the night, I'm in bed all alone_

(En el medio de la noche, estoy sola en la cama)

_Don't care if you're glass, paper, styrofoam_

(No importa si sos de vidrio, papel o poliestireno)

_When I need some water, baby_

(Cuando necesito un poco de agua, bebe)

_Coffee or gin_

(Café o ginebra)

_You're the only thing I wanna put them in_

(Sos la única cosa donde quiero ponerlos)

_My cup, my cup, saying ¿What's up?_

(Mi copa, mi copa, diciendo: ¿Qué pasa?)

El rostro de Santana comenzaba a transformarse. Estaba anonadada, ¿Brittany le estaba cantando a una copa? Sus manos comenzaban a moverse con más lentitud.

_To my cup, my cup, more than a friend then a silly pup._

(Mi copa, mi copa, mas amigo que un tonto cachorro)

_Para…_ - Susurró deteniendo su ritmo. -_ ¡PARA!_ – Exigió frunciendo su ceño. - _¿Le estás cantando a una copa?_ – Abrió sus ojos a la par de manera instantánea.

_¡Sí!_ – Mantenía su sonrisa. –_ A mi copa, para ser más exactos._ – Explicó.

_¿A tu copa?_ – Repitió en shock.

_¡Si Santi!_ – Se mordió el labio inferior. – _Se la dedico a la copa de los aristogatos que me regaló mi papá._ – Hizo una pausa. – _Por cierto, el tema se llama mi copa._

_Mira Britt…_ - Intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas. _- ¡Me encanta el tema!_ – Sonrió falsamente. – _Pero creo que debemos transmitir otro mensaje…_

_¿Otro mensaje?_ – Abrió sus ojos sorprendida. – _Todos van a transmitir algún mensaje de temas trillados que fueron cantados veinte mil veces…_ - Suspiró. – _Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es un tema original._

_¿Y te parece que mi copa es acorde para la situación?_ – Cuestionó intentando hacerla recapacitar.

_¡Si!_ – Chilló con alegría. –_ Considero que hay que darles algo dinámico y que los haga divertir… ¡Olvidar sus problemas!_ – Rió con dulzura. -_ ¿Hay algo más tierno que una copa de los aristogatos?_

Los ojos de Santana se cerraron con delicadeza mientras su rostro se mecía de un lado a otro. –_ Comparto tu concepto y tu idea…_ - Inhaló profundo. -_ ¡Pero no vamos a cantar mi copa!_ – Elevó sutilmente el tono.

_Me acabas de romper todas las ilusiones que podía tener ¿Sabes?_ – Sus ojos se tornaban vidriosos.

Una inhalación profunda marcaba la calma que intentaba adquirir. – _No quise que sintieras eso…_ - Se desplazó sobre la cama hacia la rubia y la abrazó con dulzura. –_ Simplemente había pensado en hacer algo más…_ - Hizo una pausa. –_ Diferente. - _Pensó._ - Tal vez podríamos disfrazarnos._

Los ojos de Brittany se abrieron a la par separando su cuerpo para observarla con claridad. - _¿Disfrazarnos? ¿Cómo?_ – Su boca se sumaba a esa apertura.

_¡No lo sé! Eso depende del tema que elijamos, pero claramente con mi copa no podríamos hacerlo…_ - Pensó nuevamente. – _Es más… Pensé en un artista que a vos te gusta mucho._ – Musitó con una sonrisa picara.

_¿Justin Bieber?_ – Se tapó la boca con intriga.

_¡No!_ – Frunció su ceño. –_ Ese idiota no… ¡Otro!_ – Sonrió cómplicemente.

_¡Me compraste desde que dijiste la palabra disfraces!_ – Con énfasis se fundió nuevamente entre los brazos de la latina. Luego de unos minutos se alejó con sutileza y la observó seriamente. -_ ¡Pero mi copa la vamos a cantar tarde o temprano!_ – Frunció su ceño como si de una exigencia se tratara.

_¡Tenemos que hacer algo sexy y atrevido!_ – Expresó Puck con entusiasmo.

El rostro de Hannah transmitía una paciencia inexistente. -_ ¿Me ves aspecto de sexy y atrevida?_ – Musitó con desinterés.

Una risa salió del muchacho con corte mohicano. Dicho gestó se vio aplacado en seco luego de un golpe en su cabeza por parte de la pelirroja.

_¡No es gracioso Puck!_ – Se cruzó de brazos. – _Vos con ese corte sos la persona menos excitante del mundo._

_No entiendo porque me atacas._ – Se sujetó la cabeza. _– Yo nunca te agredí._ – Abrió sus manos junto con sus ojos. – _Es más, te considero muy sexy._

_¡Dale!_ – Resopló ofuscada. -_ ¡No me jodas!_ – Frunció su ceño con fuerza. – _Yo tampoco disfruto del ejercicio, pero vinimos a preparar esto, así que vamos a hacerlo lo mas fácil posible._

_¿Propones algo en especial?_ – Consultó ignorando la ofensa recibida.

_Creo que podríamos tocar algo de Black Eyed Peas…_ - Pensó seriamente. –_ Cee Lo Green…_ - Musitó perdida en sus pensamientos.

_Yo pensé en algo completamente distinto._ – Irrumpió con seguridad.

_¿Qué tenés en mente?_ – Expresó con curiosidad.

_Para mi, tendríamos que hacer alguno de Kiss, Aerosmith, Pink Floyd, Guns and Roses…_ - Fue interrumpido.

_Mira, no me disgustan tus artistas…_ - Exclamó con cautela. – _Pero creo que van más con tu estilo._ – Focalizó su mirada en él. – _Deberíamos encontrar algo que nos haga lucir a los dos._

El rostro de Puck transmitía su debate interno con claridad. Hannah tenía razón. Debían escoger un tema acorde para ambos. Al parecer esto seria más difícil de lo que creían.

_Podríamos buscar temas que nunca hayamos hecho ninguno de los dos y elegirlos al azar._ – Abrió sus ojos. - _¿Qué opinas?_

_¡Perfecto!_ – Sonrió buscando un papel donde anotarlos.

_¡A ver grandulón!_ – Espetó Alison cerrando la puerta una vez que Finn ingresó al cuarto. –_ Yo no te soporto, vos a mí tampoco, así que hagamos esto lo más rápido posible_. – Se situó en su cama.

Su rostro se paralizó ante ese ataque. Sus pasos eran diminutos y lentos. Se acercaba a ella con algo de temor. Se encontraba sorprendido. Con la misma cautela con que se acercó, se sentó a su lado.

La morena no lo observaba, simplemente buscaba sus apuntes con desesperación. – _Yo ya pensé en todo._ – Expresó con autoridad. – _¡Para ahorrarte una muerte segura!_ – Agregó levantando su vista y fulminándolo con la misma. –_ Una muerte cerebral._ – Concluyó.

La boca de Finn se abrió para opinar pero la prepotencia de Alison lo arrolló.

Vamos a cantar algún tema de estos artistas. – Exigió entregándole la hoja que había escrito. – _Yo canto, vos tocas algo que sepas._ – Lo observó analizándolo. -_ ¿Sabes tocar algo no?_ – Indagó soberbiamente.

_¿Me vas a dejar hablar?_ – Alzó sus cejas. -_ Opinar, comentar, ¿Algo?_ – Finiquitó con un suspiro.

_Si es productivo, si._ – Afirmó con una sonrisa. –_ Si no ahorratelo._

_Si estas molesta por las parejas que tocaron, no te la agarres conmigo_. – Atacó con malicia.

_¿Qué estas insinuando? –_ Frunció su ceño.

_Que si te molesta que Quinn trabaje con Rachel, yo no tengo la culpa._ – Explicó escuetamente.

_¡Mira!_ – Inhaló profundo. – _No hables de cosas que no sepas._

_Lo que sé es que te molesta Rachel…_ - Desafió. –_ Eso se nota a leguas, dudo que te guste que comparta ensayos con Quinn._

_¿Perdón?_ – Abrió su boca. - _¿Qué me dijiste torpe?_

_¿Te volviste sorda de golpe?_ – Criticó. Un fuerte suspiro marcó una pausa. – _No entiendo porque me atacas…_ - Musitó. –_ Después de todo, los dos queremos lo mismo._

_¿A Quinn?_ – Indagó con odio en su mirada.

_¿Quinn?_ – Su rostro transmitía sorpresa. - _¿Por qué habría de interesarme en ella?_

_¿Te pensás que no noto como la miras?_ – Espetó con supremacía.

_Te estas confund…_ - Fue interrumpido.

_Se muy bien lo que veo, así que no estoy confundida._ – Buscó calmarse. –_ Me encanta que hayas salido con Rachel y te hayas dado cuenta que Quinn ya tiene dueña._ – Finalizó.

_Nunca me interese en ella._ – Buscó defender su culpabilidad.

_Eso ya es pasado._ – Gestó una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa. – _Me focalizo en el presente y en el futuro._ – Sonrió por completo. – _Que vos estés con Rachel nos sirve a ambos._

_Sé más clara._ – Acotó entremedio.

_Creo que Quinn tiene cierta debilidad por ella._ – Expresó con mala gana. –_ Aunque no lo reconozca, yo la conozco lo suficiente y sé que algo raro hay._ – Hizo una pausa.

_Entiendo._ – Exclamó pensante. – _Hay que mantenerlas separadas._

_¿Sabes qué?_ – Sonrió de oreja a oreja. –_ Retiro todo lo que pude haber dicho de vos… Creo que te juzgue sin conocerte._

_Igual no entiendo… ¿Por qué tanta preocupación con ella?_ – Indagó frunciendo su ceño. –_ Digo… Alguien con la personalidad tuya, debería ser más segura de si misma._

_Me preocupo porque alguien tiene que llevar los pantalones acá._ – Volvió a focalizar su atención en las canciones. –_ Como a vos te cuesta reaccionar, me encargo yo._

_Eso es lo que vos crees._ – Intentó defenderse.

_¡Eso, es lo que es!_ – Alzó la voz. - _¿Volviste a salir con ella?_ – Un silencio se hizo presente. – _Lo suponía._ – Rió para si misma.

_No es tan fácil._ – Se justificó. –_ No pude avanzar porque no tuve tiempo._ – Abrió sus manos. - _¿Cuándo y donde?_ – Preguntó buscando una respuesta.

El movimiento de Alison se detuvo en seco. Su actitud transmitía un claro gesto de análisis interno. Pensaba en la situación y en cual era la mejor respuesta.

_Creo que ya se que tema vamos a cantar._ – Espetó de la nada misma.

_¿Cuál?_ – Musitó descolocado.

_Desde que las vi abrazadas en la fuente._ – Expresó buscando enérgicamente el papel que transmitiera lo que tenia en mente.

_¿Abrazadas?_ – Frunció su ceño. - _¿En la fuente?_ – Observó su movimiento. - _¿Cuándo fue eso? Yo siempre que las veo se están evitando._ – Finiquitó.

_El sábado… _- Respondió con desinterés.

_El sábado Rachel estaba conmigo._ – Alzó una de sus cejas tratando de entender a lo que iba_. - ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con el tema?_

_Bueno… Al parecer en algún momento le soltaste la correa y se te escapó._ – Fue tajante con sus palabras y su mirada.

Un suspiró profundo captó la atención de la morena. Pudo notar como la vista de Finn se desviaba de la suya.

_¿Qué hiciste mal?_ – Indagó ante lo obvio.

_La besé y salió corriendo._ – Respondió de forma escueta. – _Pero si hice eso, fue porque ella me dio lugar… No entiendo porque reaccionó así._

_¿Nunca fuiste a una clase de cómo tener una primera cita no?_ – Criticó. –_ Claramente, después de tu torpeza, corrió a los brazos de Quinn._

_Yo no creo que haya sido así._ – Meció su rostro de un lado al otro en forma de negación. – _Tal vez se encontró con Quinn en su trayecto…_ - Gestó una mueca con su boca. – _Al parecer a la que se le soltó la correa fue a otra…_

_No te conviene ponerte en mi contra._ – Recomendó con ira en sus ojos. -_ ¿Sabes que hay un bar acá cerca donde siempre hacen karaoke?_ – Comentó al pasar.

_No… No veo porque tendría que saberlo._ – Respondió dubitativo. - _¿Me estas recomendando algo?_

_Veo que nos vamos entendiendo._ – Exclamó con rapidez. -_ ¿Qué te parece invitarla a Rachel?_ – Sugirió.

_¿En qué te beneficia eso a vos?_ – Respondió contra pregunta.

_En que yo voy a ir con Quinn._ – Sonrió. –_ Creo que sería bueno que cada una vea a la otra con su respetivo pretendiente._ – Hizo un silencio aguardando la aprobación de Finn.

_¿Y respecto a la canción?_ – Cuestionó procesando lo dicho con anterioridad.

_Vamos a cantarles a ellas._ – Sujetó con firmeza la canción y se la mostró. – _Es la mejor opción._ – Finalizó con firmeza.

Los ojos de Finn comenzaron a leer con cautela cada palabra de la canción que Alison le había entregado. La idea era buena. Ambas. Tal vez después de todo no estaba tan equivocada.

_Es mejor prevenir que curar._ – Susurró sujetándole la mano. La mirada de ambos se unió. -_ ¿Vas a dejar pasar el tiempo?_

Un silencio repentino denotaba su dilema interno. - _¿Dónde queda el bar que me dijiste?_ – Indagó con un suspiro profundo.

Rachel se encontraba en la azotea buscando temas para cantar con Quinn. Era el mejor lugar para estar sola e inspirarse. La tarde estaba preciosa y claramente debía de aprovechar esos rayos de sol que la alumbraban. Si bien no habían acordado ninguno, varias melodías se hacían presentes en su mente cada vez con más vigor. Lo tenía claro. Debían hacer un tema original.

Sin necesidad de pensarlo dos veces, sujetó con fuerza los papeles y la melodía que estaba intentando componer. Salió corriendo escaleras abajo en busca de su compañera. Debía mostrárselo, compartirlo con ella. Tenía en claro lo que debían cantar.

Saltaba los escalones de a dos. Quería llegar cuanto antes al piso donde se encontraban los cuartos de las chicas. Había llegado al de varones. Sin detenerse se disponía a seguir su trayecto hasta que una voz familiar la detuvo.

_¡Rach!_ – Gritó Hannah saliendo del cuarto de Puck.

El rostro de Rachel volteó con rapidez y su ceño se frunció automáticamente. - _¿Saliste del cuarto de Puck? –_ Abrió su boca sorprendida a punto de agregar una frase.

_¡No pienses cualquiera Rachel!_ – La frenó en seco. –_ Estábamos ensayando._

_¿Solos?_ – Sonrió pícaramente. -_ ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te gustaba?_ – Espetó con énfasis.

_¡Sh!_ – Se acercó buscando que disminuyera el tono. -_ ¡No me gusta!_ – Observó lo que traía en la mano. - _¿Por qué tan apurada?_

_Necesito encontrar a Quinn urgentemente._ – Observó los papeles. – _Acabo de tener una idea brillante._ – Sonrió ampliamente. – _No nos van a superar, así que ni te gastes en preparar nada._

_Nuestro tema seguramente es mejor que el de ustedes…_ - Alzó sus cejas. – _Además creía que con Quinn no se podía trabajar._ – Hizo una pausa con una mueca maliciosa en su boca. -_ ¿Me perdí de algo?_

_Nada de nada…_ - Volteó sobre su eje. – _Sigue sin poderse trabajar con ella, por eso me tome el atrevimiento de manejar este barco antes de que se hunda._ – Finiquitó sujetándose de la baranda. -_ ¿La viste?_

_No…_ - Hizo memoria. –_ Cuando me fui del cuarto no estaba…_ - Notó como la morocha comenzaba a descender. - _¡Ah! Te recomiendo que no la vayas a buscar ahí… Está Alison con Finn._ – Concluyó.

_¡Gracias!_ – Gritó mientras se perdía por el resto de los escalones que le quedaban por bajar.

Con ímpetu abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Se encontró con un panorama que le provocó una carcajada sonora.

_¿Qué es esto?_ – Expresó con demasiado esfuerzo.

Brittany se encontraba disfrazada de algo que no lograba descifrar. Santana la observaba con atención, fundida en la misma carcajada que la morocha.

_¡NO PODES VER NUESTRA PRESENTACION! –_ Gritó la rubia mientras se encerraba en el baño.

_¿Se siente bien?_ – Indagó observando a la latina que parecía acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones.

_Quiera cantar un tema totalmente demente… Lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue proponerle que nos disfrazáramos._ – Cerró sus ojos recordando el tema compuesto por Brittany.

_¿Vos también lo vas a hacer? –_ Su risa se volvía más estridente. - _¡Muero por verlas!_

_¿Qué te comiste a un payaso, Berry?_ – Consultó con seriedad. –_ No es gracioso._

_¿Quinn?_ – Preguntó ignorándola.

_¿Te comiste a Quinn?_ – Repitió sorprendida.

_¡SI LA VISTE!_ – Alzó la voz.

_¿La ves acá?_ – El rostro de la morocha se meció a modo de negación. -_ ¡Entonces yo tampoco!_

_Tal vez la habías visto…_ - Revoleó sus ojos. –_ Espero que disfrazada seas más simpática._

_¿Por qué tanto interés en encontrarla?_ – Consultó notando como la morocha comenzaba a retirarse del cuarto.

_Porque es mi compañera de dueto…_ - Abrió sus ojos ante lo obvio. – _Me voy a buscarla… Que te sea leve Britt…_ - Rió para si misma.

_¡Te escuche enana!_ – Gritó notando como la puerta comenzaba a cerrarse.

_¿Se fue?_ – Expresó Brittany asomándose desde el baño.

_Si… ¿Pensás salir?_ – Se cruzó de brazos. –_ Ni siquiera estas disfrazada…_

La puerta se abrió y la rubia caminaba hacia Santana cabizbaja. –_ Me gustaba como me quedaba esto y ahora lo voy a tener que cambiar por culpa de Rachel._ – Gestó un puchero con sus labios.

Un suspiró denotó la paciencia que trataba de adquirir la latina. Se levantó acercándose hacia ella. –_ Es un disfraz, no un traje de novia… -_ Sonrió. – _Además ni que Rachel fuese tu futuro esposo…_ - Rió buscando contagiarla.

_Es mujer… Seria esposa._ – Corrigió.

_¿Te casarías con ella?_ – Elevó sus cejas.

_¿Por qué no?_ – Comenzó a retirarse el disfraz.

_Porque le romperías el corazón a muchas personas al hacerlo…_ - Espetó disminuyendo la voz.

_¿A quien?_ – Detuvo su intentó de sacárselo al notar como se le había atorado a la altura de la espalda.

_Ehmmm._ – Pensó por un instante. –_ A Tubbi, por ejemplo._ – Afirmó segura. -_ ¿Te ayudo?_ – Se acercó con cautela.

_Por favor…_ - Expresó sin aire. – _Me estoy ahogando._ – Concluyó débilmente.

Con delicadeza ayudó a Brittany a que pudiese retirarse ese traje que se había probado. Sus rostros se encontraban más cerca de lo que Santana podía soportar. Su mirada se perdía en los labios de la rubia.

_Tubbi no se molestaría._ – Agregó sin notar ese análisis por parte de la latina.

_Conozco otra persona que si se molestaría…_ - Susurró embobada en la misma.

_¿Quién?_ – Indagó tragando saliva al notar la mirada de Santana. -_ ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Hice algo mal?_

_No hiciste nada… Todavía._ – Agregó. –_ Si te casas con Berry seria otro tema…_ - Se focalizó en los ojos de Brittany.

_¿Estás celosa?_ – Indagó sin meditarlo.

_Un poco..._ – Fue escueta.

_¿Por qué?_ – Arqueó sus cejas.

_Porque te quiero para mí._ – Respondió inmediatamente.

_Pero…_ - El comentario de la rubia se vio interrumpido por un beso de parte de Santana. La había tomado por sorpresa, no lo esperaba. Casi sin poder reaccionar pudo sentir como la lengua de la latina se apoderaba de su homónima. Se unían a la perfección. Se entendían como nunca antes.

Las manos de Santana se situaban alrededor de la cintura de Brittany mientras la rubia permanecía inmóvil en esa postura en la cual había sido sorprendida. Con algo de torpeza la llevó hasta la cama, dejándola caer y situándose sobre ella.

Los besos de la latina se volvían cada vez más sugerente, provocando que las manos de Brittany se situaran en su rostro. Con algo de delicadeza buscaba separarla. Varios intentos fallidos concluyeron en una separación algo tosca.

_Santi… Para…_ - Susurró separándose por completo. La mirada de ambas se encontró. –_ Creía que me ibas a esperar…_

_¿Qué?_ – Frunció levemente su ceño. - _¿Te parece que estoy yendo demasiado rápido? –_ Concluyó con una sonrisa perspicaz.

El conservatorio se quedaba sin lugares para que Rachel revisara. Se había dirigido hacia el comedor diario, los baños del pasillo, los lockers, las aulas, cada recoveco había sido inspeccionado. No había rastros de vida por parte de Quinn. Parecía que se la hubiese tragado la tierra. Temía que dicho gesto fuese producto del acontecimiento vivido en el primer ensayo.

**Flashback: 01 de julio de 2010.**

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron a la par. Su mirada se focalizó en Quinn de manera inmediata. -_ ¿Qué?_ – Indagó frunciendo su ceño.

Sacudiendo su rostro de un lado a otro logró salir de esa nebulosa en la que se había encapsulado. Con vigor y nerviosismo se colocó de pie. Con fuerza aclaró su garganta. Debía remediar la situación.

_Creo que es suficiente por hoy._ – Espetó alterada. – _Ya nos pusimos de acuerdo, perdimos toda la tarde._ – Hizo una pausa. –_ Es mejor que te vayas yendo… Quiero descansar un rato._ – Concluyó.

Los ojos de la morocha seguían cada movimiento efectuado por Quinn. Había escuchado con claridad cada palabra salida de su boca. -_ ¿Enserio te gusta mi perfume?_ – Indagó ingenuamente.

_¿Qué?_ – Repitió asombrada al ver la mirada de Rachel. –_ Nunca dije eso… Habrás escuchado mal._ – Frunció su ceño desviando su vista.

_Si Quinn… Lo dijiste clarito._ – Hizo una pausa. – _Me dijiste "Que rico…_ – Fue interrumpida inmediatamente.

_¡Bueno, Listo!_ – Comenzó a retirar las cosas de su cama. –_ Creo que fui clara cuando dije que te fueras ¿No?_ – Espetó sin detenerse.

Una de las cejas de Rachel se elevaba mientras con sus ojos observaba el rostro de Quinn quien claramente se mostraba nerviosa y distinta a como se encontraba hacia unos minutos.

_¿Me estás hablando enserio?_ – Consultó atónita.

_¡Si!_ – Elevó el tono sujetándola con firmeza del brazo y levantándola de la cama.

Esa actitud prepotente por parte de Quinn la tomó por sorpresa provocando que su cuerpo se viese arrastrado hacia la puerta. –_ Pero…_ - Atinó a decir sin éxito.

_¡Pero nada!_ – Continuaba empujándola. - _¡CHAU!_ – Chilló tajantemente.

Con una sacudida, logró separarse. - _¡Puedo caminar sola!_ – Exigió con su tono de voz dirigiéndose hacia su objetivo.

Quinn volteó sobre su eje y sin dudarlo volvió a retomar lo que estaba realizando. Corrió su guitarra de la cama y con torpeza juntaba todos los papeles.

Rachel abrió la puerta del cuarto y antes de retirarse por completo observó nuevamente esa actitud que desconocía. - _¡Quiero que sepas que tarde o temprano me vas a tener que explicar lo del perfume!_ – Espetó sin esperar respuesta, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Los ojos de Quinn se focalizaron en ese objeto inanimado buscando la presencia de la morocha pero fue en vano. Un suspiró profundo denotaba su frustración al no poder dominar sus sentimientos. Con resignación se dejó caer sobre la cama provocando que los papeles que aun yacían sobre la misma se elevaran al aire. Sus manos le sujetaban el rostro con fuerza avergonzada por lo acontecido.

**Fin del flashback.**

Su pensamiento se vio interrumpido cuando al pasar por la puerta del auditorio una melodía la cautivó. Su vista se focalizó en esa puerta que daba ingreso al mismo, la cual permanecía entreabierta, permitiendo oír esa delicia para los oídos. Sus ojos se cerraron a la par al escuchar una voz angelical que desconocía. Juraría que era la voz más dulce que había escuchado en su vida. Casi como si de un canto de sirenas se tratara, guiada por ese sonido que la había embelezado, se adentró en el lugar. Con cautela comenzó a dar unos pasos pequeños, notando de quien se trataba y provocándole una sorpresa instantánea.

* * *

><p><strong>Proximo Capitulo:<strong> 13. Cantá para mi.

**Actualizacion:** Miércoles 23/11.

¿Es necesario tener que decir que me firmen para que lo hagan? **¿ES NECESARIO?**

Espero que este capitulo tenga la misma repercusion que el anterior.

Se que soy molesta e insistente, pero el trabajo que me tomo para escribir (mas alla de que me guste, es un tiempo que dedico a esto)

me gustaria que se viera reflejado en sus comentario. Digo... si se toman el trabajo de leer no cuesta nada comentar.

AUNQUE SEA PARA DECIR QUE LES PARECIO UNA MIERDA EL CAPITULO.

Todo suma y todo es bien tomado para mejorar.

Gracias por la cantidad que me dejaron ayer. Me siento motivada nuevamente.

Se me esta por piantar un lagrimon...

Que basura Alison y de Finn mejor ni hablemos... ¿Que se traeran entre manos? mmmm

**LAS BRITTANAS SE BESARON! ¿WTF?**

Quinn por dios! que manera de cagar las cosas!

¿Que escuchó Rachel o mejor dicho, a quien?

(el capitulo que viene es hermoso, no iba a decirlo, pero lo es!)

_**Aclaracion:**_ Rachel solo leyó hasta donde expresó en voz alta... Osea no sabe que Quinn se referia a ella.

Vuelvo a recomendar a mi querida amiga Jor con su genial fic

_** "Encuentrame una razon"** _

.net/s/7171052/1/

Leanlo, esta actualizado y ya se acaba! Cada vez esta mas interesante.


	14. Cantá para mi

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

><p><strong>13.<strong> Cantá para mí.

Viernes 02 de Julio de 2010.

* * *

><p><em>Can I start again with my faith shaken?<em>

(¿Puedo empezar de nuevo con mi fe destrozada?)

_Cause I can't go back and undo this._

(Porque no puedo volver atrás y deshacer esto)

_I just have to stay and face mistakes,_

(Solo puedo quedarme y enfrentarme a mis errores)

_But if I get stronger and wiser,_

(Así me haré más fuerte y sabia)

Quinn detuvo su canto al igual que el sonido que salía de ese piano que se encontraba tocando. Sujetó su lápiz sacudiéndolo de un lado a otro mientras pensaba como continuar la canción que estaba componiendo. Su rostro se depositaba entremedio de sus brazos los cuales se encontraban extendidos. Un fuerte suspiro demarcaba su concentración interna.

Rachel se había adentrado por completo al auditorio. Esa melodía la había dirigido hacia el pie del escenario, apoyándose sobre el mismo a observar como Quinn se lucia como nunca antes. Una tonta sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro al verla. Desconocía esa faceta suya.

_Sabes cantar…_ - Musitó con una afirmación inconclusa, irrumpiendo esa paz que había logrado.

Su cuerpo se sobresaltó, asustada. La sorprendió escucharla ahí, a su lado prácticamente. Sus ojos se focalizaron en ella de forma inmediata.

_¿Qué estás haciendo acá?_ – Indagó sorprendida y atónita.

Abriendo sus ojos a la par, buscó recobrar su postura saliendo de ese embelesamiento en el que se encontraba inmersa. – _Estaba la puerta entreabierta y tu música se escuchaba desde el pasillo…_ - Hizo una pausa al notar el gesto de Quinn. –_ Te escuché cantar y…_ - Detuvo su explicación.

Pudo notar como con rapidez comenzaba a juntar todas sus pertenencias. Cerró la tapa del piano para luego focalizarse en esa partitura que se encontraba abierta frente a ella.

_¡No!_ – Exigió con ternura. – _No lo dejes…_ - Concluyó arqueando sus cejas.

Sin observarla detuvo su movimiento. – _La verdad es que ya estaba a punto de terminar por hoy._ – Analizaba la actitud de la morocha de reojo.

Un suspiro denotaba la frustración por parte de Rachel. – _No cambias más._ – Susurró comenzando a retirarse.

_Rachel…_ – Espetó inhalando profundo. Volteó su vista hacia ella. Pudo notar como el cuerpo de la morocha se detenía y giraba sobre su eje para observarla. – _Perdoname…_ - Susurró volviendo a tomar asiento.

Con su cabeza gacha se acercó nuevamente a su postura inicial. Sus manos se depositaron sobre el suelo del escenario. –_ Te estaba buscando por todo el conservatorio porque…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_No dejo que nadie me escuche cantar, por eso reaccioné así._ – Intentó justificar su actitud ignorando el comentario de la morocha. Volvió su vista al piano.

_¿Por qué?_ – Consultó con timidez.

_Porque no me gusta que la gente vea mis sentimientos._ – Musitó casi sin pensarlo. – _Además mis letras son estúpidas… Nadie las entendería._ – Concluyó con frustración.

_Yo compongo canciones desde que sé escribir._ – Expresó con algo de soberbia captando la atención de Quinn.

_¿Desde que sabes escribir?_ – Repitió entremedio de una risa. -_ ¿No es un poco exagerado?_

_¡No! _– Alzó una de sus cejas. – _Te estoy diciendo enserio…_ - Sonrió conteniendo la risa que le contagiaba. – _Mis arreglos son malísimos, pero las canciones están buenas…_ - Finiquitó.

_¿Qué compusiste?_ – Preguntó acomodando los papeles que había guardado. -_ ¿Por ese motivo me buscabas?_ – Agregó sin mirarla.

_Si…_ - Subió las escaleras que llevaban hacia arriba del escenario. – _Había pensado que deberíamos hacer una canción original para el dueto._ – Expresó abriendo el papel que tenia en una de sus manos.

_Veo que coincidimos en algo._ – Acotó, volviendo a tomar silencio para que Rachel continuara.

Los ojos de la morocha comenzaron a releer lo escrito sobre el mismo. Con energía elevó su rostro y se focalizó en Quinn, quien la observaba expectante. - _¡Toma!_ – Sugirió extendiéndoselo. – _Leela vos misma._ – Recomendó.

Sujetó el papel que le estaba entregando. - _¿Mi colita de pelo?_ – Leyó el titulo observando una tonta sonrisa esperanzada en el rostro de Rachel. Comenzó a leer volviendo su atención al trozo de papel. Su ceño se fruncía con fuerza cada vez que sus ojos avanzaban por las estrofas. Tragó saliva con ímpetu.

_¿Esto es una broma de mal gusto?_ – Preguntó con seriedad.

_No._ – Frunció su ceño atónita. -_ ¿Qué?_ – Hizo una pausa. - _¿No te gusta?_ – Arqueó las cejas acongojada.

_¡Es horrible Rachel!_ – Espetó sin filtro alguno. – _Le estas cantando a una colita de cabello._ – Rió para si misma mordiéndose el labio inferior.

_¡Bueno!_ – Levantó sus hombros. – _Quise transmitir que podemos encontrar sentimientos en pequeños placeres…_ - Fue interrumpida en seco.

_Deja de decir pelotudeses… Por favor._ – Cerró sus ojos tratando de concentrarse. –_ Primero: No voy a cantar esto… Segundo: No hagas que me arrepienta de tratarte bien._ – La observó fijo.

_Me estás ofendiendo con lo que decís._ – Musitó. –_ Lo escribí con todo mi talento y mi inspiración… La verdad, me parece una falta de respeto de tu parte._ – Concluyó desviando su vista.

_Simplemente buscaba ser sincera…_ - Focalizó su atención en el tema que estaba preparando.

Rachel la observaba de reojo en ese silencio que se había generado de golpe. Tratando de parecer involuntario, apoyó su brazo sobre el piano captando la atención de Quinn. - _¿Vos que escribiste?_ – Indagó con desinterés.

_Todavía nada…_ - Respondió de igual modo.

_¡Estabas cantando cuando entré!_ – La fulminó con la mirada. – _Me interesa escuchar que tan buena sos componiendo._ – Inhaló profundo intentando calmarse. – _Digo… Si tenés la cara para criticar mi tema._ – Se lo retiró de las manos ofendida. – _Mínimamente mostrarme que sos capaz de hacer._

_No._ – Fue terminante, penetrándola con la vista. – _No esta terminada._

En silencio, se desplazó alrededor del piano deslizando sus dedos sobre las teclas del mismo. Se situó al lado de Quinn quien la observaba con atención ante cada movimiento. Sus miradas se encontraron.

_Por favor… Hacelo por mí._ – Susurró con una sonrisa. - _Cantá para mí._ – Exigió entremedio de una suplica.

Tragó saliva con fuerza y desvió su vista hacia la partitura que se encontraba situada sobre el atril. Sin decir una palabra, sus dedos se colocaron sobre las teclas correspondientes y comenzaron a plasmar una bella melodía. Esa misma que la había cautivado.

_What have I done?_

(¿Qué es lo que hice?)

_I wish I could run_

(Quisiera poder huir)

_Away from this ship going under_

(Lejos de este barco que se hunde)

_Just trying to help, hurt everyone else_

(Tratando de ayudar, hice daño a los demás)

_Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders_

(Ahora siento el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros)

Una inhalación profunda en Quinn denotaba su nerviosismo al cantar el tema que estaba tocando. Los ojos de Rachel se encontraban abiertos a la par observándola con cautela y devoción. Sus miradas se encontraban y una sonrisa de parte de la morocha la incitaba a continuar.

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

(¿Que podes hacer cuando tu bien no es lo suficientemente bueno?)

_And all that you touch tumbles down_

(Y todo lo que tocas se derrumba)

_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

(Porque mis mejores intenciones siguen enredando las cosas)

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

(Solo quiero arreglarlo de alguna manera)

_But how many times will it take?_

(¿Pero cuanto tiempo necesitare?)

_How many times will it take for me?_

(¿Cuanto tiempo necesitaré?)

_To get it right, to get it right_

(Para hacerlo bien, para hacerlo bien)

Con lentitud, las manos de Quinn comenzaron a detenerse al igual que sus cuerdas vocales. Observó como la morocha continuaba mirándola perdida en lo que estaba realizando. Pudo sentir como su rostro se ruborizaba ante el mutismo emitido de su parte.

_Parece que no…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_Me encantó._ – Espetó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. – _Es hermosa, perfecta, todo…_ - Inhaló profundo conteniendo el llanto. - _¿Vos sola escribiste esto?_

_Si…_ - Susurró avergonzada y con una inseguridad poco común en su persona.

_Sería un honor para mí que me dejaras cantarla en el dueto…_ - Sonrió deslizando un mechón de su flequillo que estorbaba su visión. -_ ¿Lo harías conmigo?_ – Preguntó mordiendo su labio inferior.

_No lo sé._ – Volvió su vista al frente. –_ Te dije que no me gusta expresar mis sentimientos y mis emociones._ – Fue tajante.

_No podes reprimirlos toda la vida Quinn._ – Buscó su mirada. – _Tenés que cantarlo conmigo… Vos lo escribiste, es tuyo y es hermoso._ – Humedeció sus labios.

Ese comentario captó su atención volviendo a depositar su mirada en los ojos de Rachel. Sabía que cualquier comentario más de su parte, le haría perder la cordura. Su vista se desviaba hacia la boca de la morocha cada vez con más frecuencia. No lo podía controlar, se le estaba volviendo inevitable.

Esos escasos centímetros que las separaban se estaban volviendo cada vez más inexistentes provocando que Rachel se quedara petrificada ante tal actitud por parte de Quinn. Casi sin meditarlo se disponía a besarla cuando pudo sentir como una mano se depositaba suavemente en su pecho.

_¿Qué haces Quinn?_ – Indagó en un susurró sin ejercer fuerza para separarla.

_Me estoy dejando llevar por mis sentimientos…_ - Musitó volviendo a acercar su boca a la de Rachel.

Las manos de la morocha efectuaron la resistencia necesaria para frenar ese avance. Los ojos de Quinn se focalizaron en la mirada de Rachel, quien la observaba con firmeza. Ni siquiera parpadeaba.

_Creo que tus sentimientos se están confundiendo de persona._ – Espetó con seguridad sin dejar de penetrarla con sus ojos.

Un carraspeo fingido denotaba la incomodad de Quinn quien con algo de nerviosismo acomodó su cuerpo volviendo su vista al frente. Observaba la partitura con atención y depositaba sus dedos en las teclas para volver a la rutina.

_¿Dónde nos quedamos?_ – Indagó como si nada hubiese pasado.

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron a la par. Se encontraba pasmada ante el cambio de actitud de su parte. No entendía como debía actuar. No asimilaba los hechos que estaban sucediendo como tampoco el posible beso que acababa de detener.

_Quinn…_ - Susurró. -_ ¿Qué fue eso?_ – Consultó dubitativa.

_¿Qué cosa?_ – Indagó con desinterés sin observarla. _- ¿Lo que acabo de cantar?_ – No esperó respuesta. –_ El tema que compuse te dije._ – Agregó.

Sin emitir comentario se puso de pie de forma inmediata. Sujetó con fuerza su cuaderno con ambas manos y lo presionó contra su pecho. Se dispuso a descender esas escaleras que la habían llevado hasta allí.

_¿A dónde vas?_ – Preguntó frunciendo su ceño.

_¡Me voy!_ – Respondió con obviedad sin mirarla. –_ Creo que ya cumplimos la cuota diaria de soportarnos._ – Finiquitó continuando su trayecto.

_Creía que venias a ensayar…_ - Gestó una mueca con sus labios. _- ¡No pasó nada!_ – La observó con atención. –_ Podemos seguir tranquilamente._

_Creo que es mejor que me vaya antes de que las cosas se vuelvan más tensas._ – Concluyó dándose a la fuga.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos pudo notar como Rachel había corrido hasta las puertas del auditorio, saliendo por las mismas y cerrándolas tras ella con un frenesí notable. El ruido efectuado se hacia más sonoro a causa del eco del lugar.

Dicho sonido provocó un sobresalto en Quinn quien automáticamente cerró con fuerza la tapa del piano, logrando que las teclas se presionaran con vigor. Un nuevo estruendo manifestaba la tensión que el acontecimiento ameritaba.

Sus piernas actuaban por si solas. Con rapidez provocaban que el cuerpo de Rachel se desplazara más veloz de lo pensado. No observaba nada, era como si se encontrara sola en un conservatorio abandonado. Su mentón se depositaba sobre el borde del cuaderno. Su vista se encontraba perdida. Su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas a esa situación en el auditorio. Estaba absorta en si misma y en Quinn.

Subía con rapidez por las escaleras. Quería llegar a su cuarto cuanto antes. Necesitaba despejarse, estar sola. Al llegar al descanso que daba con el piso de las habitaciones pudo notar como una pelirroja descendía hacia el mismo punto que ella, encontrándose frente a frente de manera inminente.

_¡Rach!_ – Gritó Hannah sujetándola con ambas manos de sus brazos. –_ Te estuve buscando por todos lados ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Dónde te habías metido?_ – Su tono estaba acelerado. –_ ¡Tengo que hablar con vos de algo urgente!_ – Gestó una pausa inexistente. - _¿Viste Puck? Bueno… No es tan malo como parece._ – Se humedeció los labios. – _Se que te había dicho una cosa y ahora cambie de opinión, osea, hoy se porto realmente bien conmigo, creo que es mas bueno de lo que aparenta…_

Las palabras que emitía la pelirroja comenzaban a distorsionarse en los oídos de Rachel. La escuchaba, estaba presente, pero sin oír con claridad. Podía sentir cada frase a la perfección pero no asimilaba lo que decía. Estaba en su nebulosa rosa.

_¿Me estás escuchando?_ – Indagó al notar la mirada perdida de la morocha. La sacudió con fuerza. -_ ¡RACHEL!_ – Gritó logrando captar su atención. -_ ¿Me estás escuchando?_ – Repitió. - ¿_Qué te pasa?_

_Quinn me quiso besar_. – Espetó sin anestesia.

Casi sin meditarlo la sujetó con firmeza de uno de sus brazos y con una rapidez poco común en ella, comenzó a desplazarse hacia uno de los baños que se encontraba en el pasillo.

_¡Ey!_ – Chilló al sentir como su amiga la arrastraba. -_ ¿Qué… _- Fue interrumpida.

_¡Las paredes de este conservatorio escuchan!_ – Espetó abriendo la puerta con fuerza e irrumpiendo dentro del mismo.

Soltó a la morocha y comenzó a asegurarse de que los cubículos del lugar se encontraran vacios. Luego de cerciorarse, se situó frente a ella con su rostro pálido. -_ ¿QUEEEE?_ – Gritó atónita. -_ ¿Cómo que te quiso besar?_ – Su boca se abrió involuntariamente. _- ¿Se te insinuó?_

_No… _- Desvió su vista. –_ No lo sé…_ - Susurró. –_ Fue raro, me cantó un tema… -_ Comenzó su relato pero nuevamente se vio interrumpida.

_¿Te cantó un tema?_ – Su rostro se mostraba aun más sorprendido. – _¡Si Quinn no canta!_

_¡Si canta!_ – Replicó girando su eje hacia el lavatorio y apoyándose en él. Su cabeza continuaba gacha. – _Y tiene una voz hermosa y dulce… -_ Agregó, casi sin pensarlo, en un susurro.

_¿Te enamoraste?_ – Musitó apoyando su cola en el lavatorio de junto.

_¡NO!_ – Gritó observándola fijo. - _¿Por qué decís eso?_ – Frunció su ceño.

_Te quiso besar…_ - Observó su mano, la cual comenzaba a contar. –_ No te noto enojada, decís que tiene una voz hermosa y dulce…_ - Volvió a mirarla. – _Por llevarte mal con ella, es medio raro…_

La vista de Rachel volvió al frente. Se observaba en el espejo. – _Digo las cosas que son…_ - Gestó una pausa que demostraba su proceso interno. – _No estoy enojada porque no sé cómo reaccionar._ – Concluyó con un suspiro.

_¿Por qué? –_ Consultó sin entender. La observaba directamente.

El rostro de la morocha se focalizó en abrir el grifo de agua fría en su plenitud. El agua comenzaba a correr. Colocó sus manos debajo de la misma y con fuerza la estrelló contra su rostro. Alzó la mirada y observó su cara empapada en el espejo.

_Siento que si me enojo volveríamos como cien casilleros hacia atrás ¿Entendes?_ – Explicó dirigiéndose hacia el expendedor de papel.

_Entiendo…_ - Musitó sacudiendo su rostro a modo de afirmación. Su mirada se encontraba perdida por el suelo. – _Eso quiere decir, ¿Qué por ese motivo vas a dejar que te bese?_ – Analizó fijando su vista en el movimiento efectuado.

_¡No!_ – Tiró con fuerza del papel para sacar la cantidad necesaria. – _No es que la haya dejado, tampoco fue que se me insinuó._ – Lo cortó por el troquelado. – _Fue raro_. – Expresó concisamente.

_Explicame si querés que entienda, porque te recuerdo que no estuve ahí._ – Se cruzó de brazos sin retirarle la mirada de encima.

_Me cantó un tema que compuso porque quería mostrármelo para el dueto._ – Efectuó una pausa mientras se secaba el rostro. – _Terminó de cantar_. – Observó fijamente a Hannah – _Me miró, nos miramos y se me acercó._ – Fue escueta.

_¿Y vos que hiciste?_ – Abrió sus ojos a la par. - _¿Le pegaste una cachetada?_

El ceño de Rachel se frunció de forma inmediata. -_ ¿Cómo le voy a pegar?_

_¡Yo le hubiese pegado!_ – Respondió elevando sus hombros con desinterés.

_Bueno… Pero yo no lo hice, claramente vos no sos yo._ – Se dirigió al cesto de basura para arrojar el papel utilizado. – _La separé con delicadeza._ – Agregó tímidamente.

_Describí delicadeza._ – Exigió con dureza.

_Le puse las manos en el pecho y la aparté._ – Explicó con desgano y un suspiró final denotaba su saturación.

_¿Y qué hizo?_ – Indagó ignorando su malestar.

_Volvió a insistir._ – Fue tajante.

_¡ENTONCES NO LA APARTASTE LO SUFICIENTE!_ – Rió sujetándose la boca. – _Me mueroooooo…_

_¡NO!_ – Gritó. –_ Si lo hice, osea…_ - Su voz transmitía su nerviosismo. –_ La primera vez no, pero después…_ - Sacudió su rostro y la fulminó con la mirada. – _¡BASTA HANNAH!_ – Frunció su ceño.

_¡Estás enamorada de Quinn!_ – Chilló aumentando su risa.

Se acercó acelerando su paso y tapó su boca. - _¿Podes dejar de decir eso?_ – Acercó su rostro asesinándola con sus ojos. La penetraba con fuerza.

_¿Lo estás?_ – Consultó con dificultad a causa de la mano de Rachel sobre sus labios.

_¡No!_ – Gritó con firmeza.

La atención de la morocha se vio captada por la puerta del baño que se abría con fuerza. Un murmulló ajeno a ellas se hacía presente, demostrando que varias alumnas del conservatorio buscaban utilizar el servicio como era correspondiente.

Se separó de la pelirroja para evitar cualquier tipo de comentario y sujetando nuevamente sus cuadernos comenzó a salir del mismo. Caminaba rápidamente hacia las escaleras. Hannah la seguía en silencio cual perro faldero. Al subirlas, se dirigió hacia su cuarto. Pudo notar la presencia de un muchacho frente a la puerta. El cuerpo de Rachel se detuvo en seco provocando que Hannah la atropellara.

Dicho barullo generó la atención del mismo, quien las observó con rapidez. Sonrió al notar que se trataba de la morocha.

_¡Rach!_ – Se acercó a ella con amabilidad. –_ Hola Hannah…_ - Fue correcto.

La pelirroja alzó su mano a modo de saludo. Le caía igual o peor que Alison. - _Finn…_ - Musitó la morocha. _- ¿Qué haces acá?_ – Consultó sorprendida.

_Estaba yendo a buscarte, porque necesitaba hablar con vos…_ - Fue interrumpido inmediatamente.

_¿Pasó algo?_ – Se encontraba distante.

_No, nada._ – Volvió a sonreír. – _Necesitaba hablar con vos… A solas, de ser posible…_ - Observó a Hannah y tosió fingidamente.

_Entendí._ – Espetó con rapidez. – _Después hablamos Rach._ – Se disponía a retirarse cuando la morocha la sujetó del brazo con fuerza.

Su vista se focalizó en Finn. –_ Lo que tengas que decir, lo podes hacer delante de ella._ – Devolvió la sonrisa. –_ Es mi amiga._

Una de sus cejas se alzó ante la sorpresa. – _Quería invitarte a salir hoy por la noche._ – Hizo una pausa. –_ Ir a tomar algo a un karaoke que está acá, a dos cuadras_. – Explicó. - _¿Qué opinas?_

_¡Me encantaría!_ – Observó a Hannah. - _Podríamos hacer una salida grupal._

_¿Grupal?_ – Frunció su ceño.

_Si…_ - Volvió su vista a Finn. –_ Han y Puck están necesitando algo de ayuda para ponerse de acuerdo con su dueto…_ - Sonrió amablemente. – _Tal vez les venga bien conocerse un poquito mejor._

Los ojos de la pelirroja la fulminaron. – _Nunca dije eso…_ - Susurró en su oído. Inmediatamente recibió un codazo de parte de Rachel provocando que se callara.

La mirada de Finn rodó por el pasillo haciendo un proceso interno. –_ Si crees que es lo correcto, por mi parte está bien._ – Finiquitó sin estar demasiado convencido.

Necesitaba aire. Lo tenía claro. Debía salir de ese auditorio a como diera lugar y perderse en el patio que siempre la entendía. Nadie la juzgaba allí, nadie le realizaba preguntas. Nadie nada. Quería estar sola, encontrase nada más que consigo misma. Miles de voces se hacían presentes en su cabeza. La torturaban y la acribillaban a preguntas que, claramente, no tenían respuestas. Estaba saturada de todo. Estaba embobada con Rachel.

_¿Quinn?_ – Se oyó una voz desde la nada misma.

El rostro de Quinn volteó con vigor hacia varios lados. ¿Estaría escuchando voces? Era lo que le faltaba en su lista. Observó con cautela. Si bien no estaban en la plenitud del día, tampoco se encontraba oscureciendo, debía ver a alguien. Achicó sus ojos profundizando el análisis. Fue en vano.

_¿Quién está ahí?_ – Exclamó al aire.

_¡Yo!_ – Respondió una voz difusa.

_¿Quién demonios es "Yo"?_ – Indagó con poca paciencia.

_¡Britt!_ – Se escuchó con debilidad.

El rostro de Quinn se sacudió y comenzó a buscarla por donde creía que venía su voz. Con sus manos se abría paso entre los matorrales. -_ ¿Dónde estás? No logro verte_. – Expresó intensificando su búsqueda.

No necesitó una respuesta. Pudo localizar a su hermana debajo de un sauce. Sus largas ramas provocaban que al sentarse dentro, nadie pudiese divisarla. Se adentró y la observó fijo.

_¿Qué haces acá? ¿Estás sola?_ – Miró para ambos lados. -_ ¿Estás escondida? ¿Estás bien?_ – Se acercó con ímpetu. - _¡Britt, responde!_ – Exigió con un grito.

_¡Me escondo de Santana!_ – Respondió arqueando sus cejas.

El ceño de Quinn se frunció con fuerza. -_ ¿De Santana?_ – Elevó una de sus cejas. - _¿Qué te hizo?_ – No esperó respuesta. -_ ¡Le voy a romper la cara!_ – Espetó comenzando a retirarse.

_¡No me hizo nada malo!_ – Gritó rompiendo en llanto. Con fuerza se tapó la cara

Dicha actitud provocó su atención y detuvo su trayecto. Se acercó a Brittany y se colocó en cuclillas frente a ella. -_ ¿Por qué lloras si no te hizo nada?_ – Indagó con dulzura. El llanto de la rubia se volvió más fuerte e insostenible. - _¡BRITTANY HABLA!_ – Exigió con fuerza.

Elevó su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de su hermana. _– Lloro porque me di cuenta que la amo y tengo miedo de sentir eso._ – Inhaló profundo conteniendo la congoja. –_ Todo esto es totalmente nuevo para mí._ – Finalizó.

La mano de Quinn se depositó sobre la espalda de la rubia y comenzó a efectuar unos masajes que lograran calmarla. –_ Si no me contás no puedo ayudarte._ – Susurró con amor.

_Santi me besó._ – La observó fijo. – _No lloro por eso, porque me gustó, me di cuenta que quiero estar con ella, pero fue extraño, me tomo desprevenida._ – Volvió a depositar su rostro entre sus manos. – _No sé qué hacer._ – Musitó.

_Dejate llevar._ – Sugirió sin pensarlo.

_¿Qué?_ – Preguntó elevando su vista con sutileza.

_Que te dejes llevar… Santana te ama y eso te lo confirmo yo._ – Sonrió. - _¿Quién mas te ama como yo?_ – Esperó una respuesta. El rostro de Brittany permaneció inmóvil. –_ Ella._ – Se auto respondió. – _Si te sentís cómoda a su lado, dejate llevar… Te aseguro que no te vas a arrepentir._

Con fuerza se aferró al cuello de Quinn, quien sin dudarlo la abrazo con la misma pasión. –_ Gracias…_ - Susurró.

_El amor no se agradece, se merece._ – Inhaló profundo. –_ Tenés que sentirte afortunada de que la persona por la sentís esto, te lo corresponde._ – Concluyó haciendo un análisis interno. –_ No todo el mundo tiene esa suerte._

Con delicadeza se apartó y la observó fijamente, secándose las lagrimas que aun yacían en sus pestañas. - _¿Te peleaste con Alison?_ – Consultó.

_No es por ella._ – Inhaló profundo rascándose su cabeza. –_ Es por Rachel…_ - Espetó casi imperceptiblemente.

Los ojos de Brittany se abrieron a la par. - _¿Estás enamorada de ella?_ – Su boca se sumó a la sorpresa.

_No…_ - Musitó sin demasiada credibilidad.

_¿Te gusta?_ – Elevó una de sus cejas. -_ ¿Te sentís atraída?_ – No esperaba respuesta.

_No lo sé._ – Expresó poniéndose de pie. – _Tampoco quiero averiguarlo._ – Fue tajante.

La rubia siguió su movimiento con la vista. -_ ¿Por qué?_ – Mordió su labio inferior. -_ ¿Es porque estas saliendo con Alison?_

La mano de Quinn se extendió buscando la de su hermana, quien sin dudarlo la sujetó. – _No quiero hablar de ese tema…_ - Con una fuerza medida, logró levantarla. – _No se siquiera que va a pasar mañana… Por lo que no tengo ni idea que voy a hacer con mi vida._ – Comenzó a abrir las ramas colgantes para salir del escondite.

Brittany siguió su trayecto y casi por sorpresa la abrazó por su espalda. Sus manos se depositaron en el pecho de Quinn, aferrándose entre ellas mientras el mentón descansaba sobre uno de los hombros.

La observó de reojo. -_ ¿Estás mejor? –_ Sonrió produciéndole una caricia en el rostro y con la otra mano aferrándose a las de su hermana.

El rostro de la rubia asintió con una sonrisa. Quinn volvió su vista al frente y un silencio las fundía en un entendimiento corporal inigualable.

Unos escasos minutos bastaron para que sus cuerpos se adentraran en el pasillo del colegio. Sin perder esa postura que tanta paz mutua les brindaba, siguieron su trayecto dirigiéndose hacia la escalera.

_¿Cómo encontraste ese lugar?_ – Indagó con curiosidad.

_Yo no lo hice._ – Sonrió. –_ Fue Tubbi._

Una risa medida se hizo presente en Quinn. – _Debí suponerlo._ – Meció su rostro incrédula conservando esa sonrisa que solo su hermana lograba.

_¿Sabes qué?_ – Se acercó su oído. – _Me gusta más Rachel para vos…_ - Susurró con picardía.

_¡Quinn!_ – Gritó una voz que se acercaba a ellas. -_ ¿Dónde te habías metido?_ – Se cruzó de brazos plantándose frente a ellas. -_ ¡Te estoy buscando hace más de dos horas!_ – Reprochó.

Las cejas de Quinn se elevaron sorprendidas. –_ Disculpa Al… No sabía que tenía que dejarte un GPS con mis movimientos._ – Respondió irónicamente provocando una risa en Brittany.

_No seas irónica._ – Suspiró. – _Conmigo no…_

_Si tan importante es, como para buscarme durante dos horas._ – Sonaba a burla. - _¿Por qué en vez de pelearme no me lo decís de una vez?_ – Abrió sus ojos a la par.

Con sutileza la sujetó del brazo y la apartó de la rubia, quien se quedó parada observando la situación.

_Quería invitarte a un bar que hay acá a dos cuadras…_ - Se acercó más a ella. – _Las dos solas…_ - Jugaba con la cadenita que pendía del cuello de Quinn. –_ Una vez aunque sea..._ – Arqueó sus cejas. – _Hace un montón que no salimos las dos solas._

Los ojos de Quinn se focalizaron en el movimiento de sus manos. - _¿Hoy? ¿Ahora?_ – Las sujetó con fuerza deteniéndola en seco. – _Estoy cansada… Mañana, ¿Dale?_ – Sonrió forzadamente volteando hacia su hermana.

_¿A dónde van a salir?_ – Consultó Brittany irrumpiendo.

_¿Yo?_ – La observó. –_ A ningún lado._

Un soplido marcado se hizo presente en Alison. Debía contener sus ganas de insultarla.

_Quiere ir a un bar…_ - Explicó con desinterés, comenzando a subir por las escaleras. Rápidamente volteó sobre su eje y la observó fijo. -_ ¿No será a ese karaoke horrible que pasamos el otro día no?_

_Si a ese…_ - Respondió desganada cruzándose de brazos.

_¿Un karaoke?_ – Repitió Brittany con alegría. -_ ¡Quiero ir!_ – Aplaudió animada. – _Le puedo decir a Santi y salimos las cuatro._ – Buscó aprobación en ambos rostros. – _Hace mucho que no lo hacemos._

_Salimos el sábado las cuatro juntas._ – Expresó Alison con cara de pocos amigos. – _Además es una salida nuestra…_ - Abrió sus ojos. – _Como pareja, ¿Entendes?_ – Concluyó intimidándola con la mirada.

_No somos pareja._ – Agregó con firmeza.

_¿Entonces podemos ir con Santi?_ – Nuevamente observó los rostros de ambas con esa sonrisa característica en ella.

Los ojos de Alison se encontraban focalizados en Quinn. Aquel comentario la había fulminado. Al notar la felicidad de la rubia, decidió aprovecharse. Sonrió falsamente mezclado con malicia. – _Creo que estaría bien que salgamos las cuatro._ – Exclamó hipócritamente.

Con un fuerte abrazo se aferró al cuello de la morena quien no quitaba sus ojos de Quinn. Ambas se observaban con seriedad y entendimiento. Claramente esos no eran los planes que tenían para pasar la noche del viernes.

* * *

><p>Ayyyyyy este capi es uno de mis favoritos! Estoy enamorada de mis personajes y eso es malo... muy malo.<strong><br>**

**Proximo Capitulo:** 14. Karaoke.

**Actualizacion:** Viernes 25/11.

¡Quinn la quiso besar! Esta Rachel es una estupida... ¬¬ Pobre tambien la entiendo, un poquito.

¿Que pasará en el karaoke? Salida de parejas... PAREJAS EQUIVOCADAS!

Alguien me preguntó con respecto al perfume que usa Rach... Es algo que no voy a decir todavia, porque influye en un capitulo de mas adelante.

Se que el capi anterior tal vez no fue el que mas esperaban o el que mas les gusto, pero necesito darle importancia a los demas.

Tengan paciencia, sean pacientes, no desesperen.

Todo lo que quieren va a llegar, a su tiempo y de la mejor manera...

Si las junto ya, pierde la gracia y el fic tiene 50 capitulos. Asi que **TRANQUILIDAD**

No dejen de firmarme que me llenan de alegria e inspiracion.

Vuelvo a recomendar

_** "Encuentrame una razon"** _

.net/s/7171052/1/

Que gente con talento che! Regalenle una firmita =)


	15. Karaoke

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

><p><strong>14.<strong> Karaoke.

Viernes 02 de Julio de 2010.

* * *

><p><em>Un público exigente<em>. – Exclamó Puck tomando asiento en unas de las mesas.

_Eso parece._ – Agregó Finn desplazando una de las sillas para que Rachel pudiese sentarse. Le sonrió dulcemente.

_Gracias…_ - Susurró ruborizada. Focalizó su vista al frente, hacia el escenario. – _Me gusta el lugar y el ambiente parece agradable._ – Sonrió hacia los tres.

_Espero que los temas empiecen a tener un poco mas de onda, porque son algo deprimentes._ – Criticó Hannah tomando situándose en la silla restante.

Los cuatro se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas del bar. Se ubicaban a escasos pasos del escenario. El lugar era ameno y agradable. El ambiente era cálido. Un poco de gente mayor para el gusto de las chicas, pero nada mal. La oscuridad que se denotaba en los metros cuadrados que lo rodeaban hacia ver todo de una manera mas bella. Finn gestaba unas señas con su mano para que el mozo los atendiera.

_Todavía no entiendo que hago acá._ – Expresó Quinn adentrándose al bar luego de darle paso a Alison. – _Una no tiene derecho a decidir cómo quiere pasar un viernes por la noche._

_¿Podés cambiar la cara?_ – Inhaló profundo. -_ ¡Vivís amargada!_ – Resopló observando el ambiente. – _Al menos simula que la estás pasando bien._

Brittany ingresó corriendo al lugar. Santana la observaba con una sonrisa picara en su rostro. Disfrutaban de las salidas grupales y eso se plasmaba en el rostro de ambas.

Decidieron situarse en una de las mesas que se encontraba en un rincón del lugar. Se veía con claridad el escenario pero su acceso era algo complicado, por lo que la privacidad era mayor.

_¿Qué van a tomar?_ – Consultó el mozo sin demasiada cordialidad.

_Para nosotros dos una cerveza y para las chicas…_ - Las observó alzando una de sus cejas. Esperaba una respuesta.

_Para mí un vaso de agua está bien._ – Exclamó Hannah con una sonrisa fingida.

_¿Y vos Rach?_ – Giró su rostro y se encontró con los enormes ojos de la morocha.

_Ehm…_ - Rió nerviosa. Con sutileza se acercó a su oído. – _Nunca tome alcohol…_ - Susurró avergonzada.

Una risa ínfima se hizo presente en Finn, volteando inmediatamente hacia el muchacho que aguardaba. –_ Tres cervezas y un agua está bien._ – Finalizó.

_¿Documento?_ – Extendió su mano esperando que se lo entregara.

Con un movimiento rápido retiro la billetera de su bolsillo trasero y entregó la identificación. Luego de observarla se la devolvió al instante. –_ Ya les traigo los pedidos._ – Concluyó perdiéndose en dirección a la barra.

_¿Qué le entregaste?_ – Espetó sorprendida. –_ Digo… Tenés 17 años ¿No?_ – Observó a su amiga. -_ ¿Me mentiste?_ – Sus preguntas se volvían cada vez más rápidas y seguidas. -_ ¿Cómo es que no te dijo nada por ser menor de edad?_ – Abrió su boca.

_Rachel, ¿Vivís adentro de un termo?_ – Indagó Puck provocando una risa generalizada. –_ ¡Identificaciones falsas!_ – Enseñó la suya. –_ Creo que debemos corromperte un poco más._

_A la cuenta de…_ - Alison observaba de reojo a las tres. -_ ¡Uno, dos, tres!_ – Gritó con énfasis lamiendo la sal de su mano y tomando su medida de tequila. Con cara de asco, las cuatro a la vez, ingirieron el gajo de limón que les correspondía.

_Mi tequila sabe a jugo._ – Expresó Brittany aun con la fruta en su boca.

_¡Es porque es jugo!_ – Rió Santana empujándola con su hombro.

_No entiendo porque no puedo tomar alcohol._ – Digirió su vista hacia Quinn quien se mostraba absorta de la situación. - _¿Por qué no puedo Quinnie?_

_Ya te dije que no vas a tomar hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad._ – Fue tajante.

_¡Ay por favorrrrr!_ – Rogó desplazándose hacia ella sin despegarse de su silla. La abrazó con fuerza. –_ Uno solo… Por favor._ – Suplicó con ternura.

Evitaba mirarla, sabía que sus ojos azules la compraban el cien por ciento de las veces. Observó a la latina quien la miraba con su ceja levantada.

_¡Todas somos menor de edad!_ – Agregó defendiéndola.

_Eso Quinn… Pareces del FBI_ – Espetó Alison mordiendo su limón. - _¿Sale otra ronda?_ – Sonrió vivazmente.

_¿Cómo hiciste para conseguir los tragos?_ – Consultó Quinn frunciendo su ceño.

_¡Con un documento falso!_ – Se lo entregó para que la observase. –_ Creo que juntarte con la deforme te está haciendo mal._ – Rió fuertemente provocando que Santana se contagiase.

_¿Las tuvieron que pagar?_ – Espetó Rachel observando el trabajo que tenían las mismas. –_ Están muy bien hechas…_ - Musitó.

_Rach, parece que venís de otro planeta._ – Rió Puck. – _Sin ofender… Pero te sorprendes de cosas que son realmente comunes._

_Bueno… Pobre chica… Vine de un pueblito._ – Acotó Hannah en broma, provocando una risa estridente en toda la mesa.

_¡Ey!_ – Se puso seria de forma inmediata. –_ Si me invitaron para insultarme, me voy._ – Focalizó su vista en la bebida que aun no había tocado. –_ Ya suficiente tengo con Alison._

_Decímelo a mí…_ – Suspiró Finn. – _No te das una idea lo que es trabajar con ella._ – Observó rápidamente el rostro de los tres. - _¡El mismo inferno!_

_Yo creo que no la conoces lo suficiente._ – Comentó Quinn depositando sal en su mano. – _Te podrías sorprender si pasas un tiempo con ella._ – Concluyó.

_Prefiero pasar tiempo con un mono._ – Imitó su gesto. –_ Creo que podría tener una conversación más productiva que con ella._ – La observó de reojo.

_¡Britt! –_ Gritó Santana retirándole el limón de la boca. –_ Eso es para después de tomar…_

Observó lo que realizaban las demás. -_ ¿Me tengo que poner la sal así?_ – Consultó analizando a su hermana. -_ ¡Gracias Quinnie por dejarme tomar!_ – Sonrió feliz.

_Disfrutalo porque es el primero y el ultimo._ – Fue escueta.

_¡Uno, dos, tres!_ – Volvió a indicar Alison a la vez que todas realizaron el mismo movimiento.

El liquido ingerido por Brittany salido despedido de su boca mientras sacaba la lengua y la abanicaba con sus manos. -_ ¡Quemaaaaa!_ – Gritó con poca claridad.

La risa de las tres se hacía instantánea mientras Santana le daba su limón para que calmara el ardor.

_¡Ves porque no la dejo tomar!_ – Espetó Quinn aun tentada.

_¿Otro?_ – Indagó Alison entremedio de su carcajada.

_¿Ya?_ – Expresó Rachel sorprendida. – _Recién acabo de terminar mi cerveza, que por cierto no me gustó._ – Hizo una pausa. –_ ¿Y ya quieren tomar algo más?_ – Buscó complicidad en Hannah quien se encontraba con su agua mineral.

_¡Dale Rach!_ – Puck la empujó con delicadeza. – _No seas flojita…_ - Alzó su mano llamando al mozo.

_No soy flojita, simplemente creo que deberíamos esperar a que nuestro cuerpo realice la digestión primero…_ - Guardó silencio al notar como todos la observaban atónitos. - _¿No?_

_Podés tomar algo más liviano_. – Sugirió Finn en su oído. - _¿Querés un daikiri?_ – Consultó. El rostro de Rachel permanecía inmóvil. -_ ¿No sabes lo que es no?_ – Rió al notar su actitud.

_No…_ - Musitó avergonzada. –_ Me siento una idiota._ – Agregó.

_Es como un licuado, de la fruta que quieras…_ - Humedeció sus labios. –_ Con una medida de ron… Es liviano y te va a gustar._ – Sonrió amablemente. – _Te recomiendo el de frutilla._

_¡Amo las frutillas!_ – Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

_Creo que tres tequilas al hilo ya son suficientes._ – Espetó Santana recogiéndose el cabello y abanicándose con la mano que le quedaba libre.

_¡Mi licuado es más rico que esa asquerosidad que están tomando!_ – Agregó Brittany jugando el sorbete. Lo movía con su lengua.

_Yo en otra ronda me prendo…_ - Exclamó Quinn observando a Alison quien se encontraba algo colorada. - _¿Te sentís bien?_ – Consultó acercándose a ella.

Con una sonrisa forzada y su vista perdida se aferró al cuello de Quinn. –_ Mejor que nunca._ – Susurró sobre sus labios. - _¿Por qué me preguntas?_

Fuertemente se aclaró la garganta. –_ Te noté algo roja…_ - Giró su rostro con disimulo. – _Tal vez tomaste demasiado de golpe._ – Agregó.

_Estoy perfecta, a tu lado, compartiendo un viernes por la noche ¿Qué más puedo pedir?_ – Acercó su boca a la de ella. – _Tal vez estoy roja por otra cosa…_

_¿Por qué?_ – Preguntó ingenuamente volteando su cabeza y encontrándosela frente a frente.

_Porque tenerte a mi lado me enciende._ – Susurró sobre los mismos mordiendose el labio inferior con disimulo.

_¿Por qué no se van a un hotel?_ – Irrumpió Santana con su ceño fruncido y cara de asco.

La risa de Quinn se volvió inevitable. Agachó su cabeza mientras la mecía de un lado a otro.

_¿Para qué necesitan un hotel?_ – Consultó Brittany confundida. – _Digo… ¿En el conservatorio no se sienten cómodas?_ – Las observó con una mueca en su boca.

_Se refiere a un hotel alojamiento. –_ Espetó Alison sin filtro. Pudo sentir la mirada fulminante de Quinn. -_ ¿Qué? No tiene dos años._

Rápidamente observó a la latina. –_ ¿Ese hotel que dice Al es al que vos me quisiste llevar una…_ - Fue interrumpida instantáneamente.

_¡Miren!_ – Gritó nerviosa. – _Parece que van a empezar a cantar._ – Intentó desviar el centro de atención.

_Nuevamente bienvenidos a "Soneto"_ – Expresó el presentador por el micrófono. – _Estamos comenzando una ronda de desafíos de canto._ – Observó al público presente. - _¿Quiénes se atreven a superarlo?_ – Hizo una pausa. – _El ganador, se llevara un suculento premio._ – El lugar vibraba de la cantidad de aplausos y gritos que se gestaban.

El hombre descendió del escenario caminando entremedio de las mesas. –_ El primer tema es una adaptación…_ - Comenzó a narrar. – _Originalmente es cantado por Arjona, pero en esta ocasión estaremos haciendo uso de la versión hecha por Thalía._ – Ojeó al azar. -_ Busco dos caballeros valientes que superen esta prueba._ – Observó la mano levantada de dos muchachos en una de las mesas cercanas al escenario. Se acercó hacia ellos.

_¿Su nombre?_ – Consultó colocándole el micrófono delante.

_Finn_. – Espetó recibiendo el aplauso de la audiencia.

_¿Y el suyo?_ – Se focalizó en su compañero.

_Puck._ – Expresó alzando sus manos para sentir esa nueva ovación.

_¡Muy bien!_ – Indicó que se levantaran y lo siguieran hasta el escenario. –_ El tema a cantar es "Mujeres"_ - Dio paso para que subiesen. – _Todo suyo._ – Finalizó haciéndose a un lado.

_¿Hola?_ – Espetó sobre el micrófono. –_ Un, dos, tres, probando._ – Repitió Finn.

_¿Nos escuchamos bien?_ – Irrumpió Puck levantando a la audiencia.

_¡No veo nada desde acá!_ – Protestó Brittany levantándose de su silla.

_¿Qué querés ver?_ – Consultó Santana revoleando sus ojos. –_ Si van a cantar… ¡Hay que escuchar!_ – Observó la actitud de la rubia.

_¿Son nuestros Finn y Puck?_ – Indagó sorprendida.

_Míos no son._ – Expresó tajantemente Quinn. – _Ni aunque estuviesen de oferta los compraría._

_¿Esa es Rachel?_ – Colocó su mano sobre la frente para evitar que las luces la molestaran. -_ ¡Creo que es Rachel!_ – Gritó mirándolas. Con una velocidad envidiable se paró sobre la silla. -_ ¡SI ES ELLA!_ – Sonrió de alegría. –_ Y está con Hannah._

_Ya la tenían que nombrar…_ - Murmuró Alison.

_¡Brittany! ¿Te podes bajar de ahí?_ – Se puso de pie para sostener a su hermana. – _Es peligroso, te podes caer._

_Mira Quinnie, es Rachel…_ - Se aferró a la mano de Quinn. – _Quiero ir a saludarla._

_¿Otra vez como en el centro?_ – Espetó la morena. –_ Tengo alcohol en mi sangre y no me hago cargo de lo que pueda llegar a pasar._

_Yo te acompaño Britt…_ - Expresó Santana parándose con pocas ganas pero sabiendo que era lo mejor.

_¡Ninguna va a ir a ningún lado!_ – Exigió Quinn. –_ ¿No se dan cuenta que es una salida de parejas?_ – Abrió sus ojos.

_¿Lo decís por nosotras cuatro?_ – Irrumpió Alison bebiendo el trago de la latina.

_¡No!_ – Resopló. –_ Lo digo por ellos._

El tema comenzaba a sonar. La letra empezaba a correr en la pantalla que se encontraba frente a ellos.

**F:**_ No sé quien las inventó, no sé quien nos hizo ese favor, tuvo que ser Dios._

**P:** _Que vio al hombre tan solo y sin dudar lo pensó en dos, en dos._

**F:** _Dicen que fue una costilla…_

**P:** _Hubiese dado mi columna vertebral por verlas andar._

**F:** _Después de hacer el amor, hasta el tocador y sin voltear._

**P:** _Sin voltear, sin voltear._

Al unísono, saltaron del escenario y comenzaron a recorrer cada una de las mesas. El tema levantaba ritmo despertando el entusiasmo de la gente.

**F:** _Y si habitaran la luna, habría más astronautas que arenas en el mar._

**P:**_ Mas viajes al espacio que historias en un bar, en un bar._

Llegaron a la mesa donde se encontraban Rachel y Hannah aplaudiendo y arengándolos a continuar con la divertida presentación.

**F:** _¿Por qué negar que son lo mejor que se puso en este lugar?_ – Focalizó su vista en la morocha mientras su dedo índice la señalaba.

El rostro de la morena se veía cubierto en su totalidad por la palma de sus manos. Sonría avergonzada mientras observaba la actitud de Finn entremedio del espacio que se gestaba entre sus dedos.

**FyP:**_ ¡Mujeres! Lo que nos pidan podemos, si no podemos no existe y si no existe lo inventamos por ustedes, ¡Mujeres! Lo que nos pidan podemos, si no podemos no existe y si no existe lo inventamos por ustedes._

El tema había encendido el ambiente y varias personas se encontraban paradas sobre las sillas expresando esa alegría que les generaba. Finn y Puck estaban haciendo una presentación excepcional. Cada movimiento emanado por los muchachos cautivaba aun más el interés de Rachel y Hannah.

_¡No sabía de tus dotes de Showman!_ – Expresó la morocha con una carcajada, abrazándolo con fuerza una vez que se sentaba a su lado. El alcohol comenzaba a surgirle efecto.

_Digamos que el baile no es mi fuerte_. – Sonrió encantadoramente. Su vista se focalizó en la boca de Rachel. –_ Muero de ganas por besarte de nuevo._ – Susurró.

_¿Qué te lo impide?_ – Indagó sensualmente.

Finn no perdió tiempo y se aferró con vigor a su cintura. Sus manos hábiles la sujetaban por debajo de la misma, más de lo debido, fundiéndose en un beso un tanto pasional. Rachel situaba las manos alrededor de su cuello, efectuando besos cortos y esporádicos entremedios de una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Hannah se focalizaron en la situación y con una fuerte tosida captó la atención de ambos. –_ Rach…_ - Sonrió. -_ ¿Me acompañas al baño?_ – Sin esperar respuesta la sujetó de la mano y la llevó con ella. El rostro de Finn transmitía un odio inigualable hacia la pelirroja.

_¡Nuevo desafío!_ – Gritó el presentador al micrófono. – _Esta vez necesito dos mujeres capaces de encarnizar a la candente Paulina Rubio._ – Observó cubriéndose los ojos de la luz. - _¿Alguna voluntaria o tengo que elegir al azar?_ – Pudo notar dos manos levantadas al fondo. –_ Señoritas… Las invito a que pasen al frente._ – Indicó con su mano.

Ambas se pararon y subieron al escenario luego de caminar un extenso trayecto. Provenían de una de las mesas más alejadas. Los micrófonos se encontraban dispuestos para que cada una se situara donde les correspondía.

_¡Hola!_ – Sonrió al público. –_ Mi nombre es Alison y espero que disfruten de nuestra versión_. – Observó a la muchacha que se encontraba a su lado. – _¡Santana y yo vamos a mover el piso de este bar!_ – Gritó provocando un barullo ensordecedor. Automáticamente la música comenzó a sonar.

**A:** _Está gritando, ya sé que no se entera, el corazón escucha tu cabeza._

**S:** _¿Pero dónde vas? ¿Me estás escuchando? ¿Qué hay de tu orgullo? ¿Qué habíamos quedado?_

**A:** _La noche empieza y con ella mi camino…_

**S:** _Te busco a solas con mi mejor vestido._

**A:** _¿Pero donde estás? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?_

**S:** _¿Qué es lo que queda después de tantos años?_

**A:**_ Miro esos ojos que un día me miraron._

**S:** _Busco tu boca, tus manos, tus abrazos._

**A:** _Pero tú no sientes nada_

**SyA:** _Y te disfrazas de cordialidad_

**A:** _Ni una sola palabra, ni gestos, ni miradas apasionadas_

**S:**_ Ni rastro de los besos que antes me dabas_

**SyA:** _Hasta el amanecer._

**A:** _Ni una de las sonrisas por las que cada noche y todos los días_

**S:** _Sollozan estos ojos en los que ahora te ves._

La música sonaba haciéndose dueña de su parte. Alison descendía del escenario comenzando a caminar entremedio de las mesas. La mirada de la morena se tornaba provocadora mientras su movimiento ayudaba a transmitir dicha sensualidad.

**A:**_ Como un juguete que choca contra un muro_

Santana la observaba aún desde el escenario. Su reacción tardía llevaba a que siguiera los pasos que dejaba Alison. Su andar transmitía seguridad y el mismo erotismo que su compañera. El silbido por parte de los presentes denotaba lo mencionado.

**S:**_ Salgo a encontrar y me pierdo en cuanto busco una oportunidad, un milagro o un hechizo._

**A:** _Volverme guapa y tu, guapo conmigo._

Mientras entonaba dicha frase, una de sus manos recorría el pecho de Finn, logrando captar su atención de manera inmediata.

**S:** _Frente a los ojos que un día me mir…_

El ceño de la latina se frunció con fuerza al notar lo que sus ojos observaban. Cortó en seco su parte provocando que la música sonara de fondo sin ninguna estrofa que la acompañara. Dicha actitud captó la atención de la morena quien volteó rápidamente a verla. Pudo sentir como esa mirada la quemaba por dentro. Rápidamente una de sus manos la sujetó con fuerza, arrastrándola tras ella.

_¿Qué te pasa S?_ – Gritó viéndose sorprendida ante el acto.

_¡Necesitas mojarte la cara con urgencia!_ – Con vigor se dirigía hacia el baño.

Si bien Quinn no podía observar lo que Alison estaba realizando, para Santana era suficiente. El alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto en la morena y eso se transmitía a la perfección. No iba a ser cómplice de un acto de infidelidad con alguien que a su vez también tenia una pareja. O al menos un intento de una.

_Rach…_ - Susurró Hannah sujetándola del brazo. - _¿Podés mantenerte en pie?_ – Alzó una de sus cejas.

_¡Estoy perfecta!_ – Rió eufóricamente.

Se encontraban de regreso a la mesa. El andar de la morocha se asemejaba a una curva sinuosa. No lograba mantener el paso recto ni aunque alguien la guiara. Su cuerpo se mecía de un lado a otro sin control alguno. Tal acto llevó a que su cadera se golpeara con una silla que correspondía a una mesa ajena a las de ellas.

_¡La pu…!_ – Contuvo el insulto sujetándose el hueso de la misma. –_ Perdón…_ - Musitó adolorida.

_¡Rach!_ – Gritó Brittany volteando sobre la silla. -_ ¿Te lastimaste?_ – Apoyó una de sus manos en la espalda de la morocha. -_ ¿No me viste?_ – Consultó.

_No… La verdad que no._ – Elevó su vista y algo rosa la atrapó. – _Quinn…_ - Musitó asemejando un saludo.

_Rachel._ – Respondió de igual modo desviando su vista.

_¿Están solas?_ – Indagó Hannah observándolas. Ambas negaron con su cabeza. –_ Es mejor que sigamos nuestro camino entonces_ – Sujetó con fuerza la mano de la morocha sabiendo de quienes se trataban a la hora de pensar en dos acompañantes.

Rachel se veía arrastrada por la pelirroja. Volteó de manera imprevista para agregar un comentario que nunca llegó a ser. Su cuerpo golpeó la mesa provocando que uno de los tragos cayera sobre Quinn y su reincorporación fuese inminente.

_¿QUE TE PASA ENFE…_- Hannah la frenó en seco.

_¡Está ebria!_ – Se focalizó en sus ojos. – _No entiende lo que hace, así que no la insultes_. – Alzó sus cejas. – _Espera a hacerlo una vez que tenga noción._

Sopló con fuerza. -_ ¡Que deje de hacer estupideces entonces!_ – La agarró con fuerza de la mano y la sentó de golpe en la banqueta que se encontraba a su lado. – _Quedate quieta y deja de llevarte cosas por delante._ – Exigió sujetando una servilleta y frotándola con fuerza en su pierna húmeda.

_¡Ay perdón!_ – Su tono transmitía con claridad el estado de ebriedad que traia encima. - _¿Puedo ayudarte?_ – Estiró sus manos tratando de imitar el movimiento que estaba produciendo.

_¡NO!_ – La fulminó con su mirada. –_ Ayudame y ayudate quedándote quieta y callada._

_Pero…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_¡Callada dije!_ – Chilló malhumorada.

_Menos mal que le pedí que la trate bien…_ - Susurró Hannah tomando asiento al lado de Brittany.

_Conozco esa mirada en Quinn y en otras ocasiones le hubiese hecho tragar la servilleta._ – Sonrió observándola. –_ Así que si… ¡La está tratando bien!_

_¿La señorita que se encuentra de pie quiere pasar a cantar?_ – Expresó el presentador al micrófono. Nadie hacia caso ha dicho comentario. -_ ¡La de pelo rosa!_ – Agregó con énfasis.

Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron a la par, se encontraba inmóvil. Le estaba hablando a ella. Con una sonrisa forzada y sacudiendo su mano, indicaba que no se sentía a gusto pasando al frente.

_¡Las dos vamos a cantar!_ – Expresó Rachel poniéndose de pie.

_¿Las dos qué?_ – Musitó observándola. –_ ¡Sentate ahí!_ – Exigió intentando detenerla pero era demasiado tarde. El cuerpo de la morocha se dirigía hacia el escenario.

_¡RACHEL!_ – Gritó. - _¡Rachel!_ – Fue más sutil. Sus ojos recorrían el bar y podía notar como todos aplaudían arengando a que subiera. Una risa nerviosa se producida en ella provocando que su vista se focalizara en su hermana. Era la única que podía ayudarla o al menos eso creía. Después de notar cómo se sumaba a dichos aplausos y gritos, sabía que no era la mejor opción.

Nerviosa se acercó hacia el escenario, siguiendo el cuerpo de Rachel, quien parecía muy segura sobre la decisión que estaba tomando.

_¡Nosotras tenemos nuestra propia canción!_ – Espetó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Quinn se sumó a su lado sujetando la guitarra entre sus manos. Comenzó a colocársela mientras se acercaba con disimulo al oído de la morocha.

_¿Te volviste loca?_ – Susurró casi sin abrir la boca.

Sus ojos se focalizaron en aquellos verdes que le transmitían un nerviosismo desconocido. –_ Podemos practicar todo lo que queramos, pero algún día tenemos que subirnos a un escenario._ – Gestó una mueca. - _¿Estás nerviosa?_

_Un poco._ – Agregó más calmada, terminando de colocarse la guitarra y tomando asiento en la banqueta que le habían colocado.

_Intenta imaginar que todos están desnudos. –_ Dejó escapar el comentario, colocándose frente a ella y dándole la espalda al público. Se aferraba fuertemente al micrófono que sujetaba entre sus manos.

Una risa tímida se gestaba en Quinn. –_ Estas borracha Rach… No sabes lo que decís. –_ Probó algunos acordes para corroborar que la guitarra estuviese afinada y rápidamente alzó su vista a los ojos de la morena, los cuales se encontraban abiertos a la par y con un brillo único. - _¿Lista?_

Pudo notar como afirmó con su cabeza, dando paso a que sus manos comenzaran con la melodía. Una inhalación profunda denotaba la calma que intentaba adquirir antes de expresar la primera estrofa en el micrófono. Seguía de espaldas. Solo necesitaba observarla a Quinn. Era su tranquilidad, su seguridad.

**Rachel:**

_ What have I done?_

(¿Qué es lo que hice?)

_I wish I could run_

(Quisiera poder huir)

_Away from this ship going under_

(Lejos de este barco que se hunde)

_¡Ey!_ – Se escuchó desde el publico. -_ ¡Date vuelta!_ – Agregó una voz ajena a las conocidas.

_Hacelo…_ - Susurró Quinn observándola con una sonrisa. – _Tenés que poder hacerlo…_

Una nueva inhalación volvía a marcar la difícil decisión que debía tomar. Dubitativamente volteó sobre su eje y observó a ese público que la aclamaba. Nuevamente la guitarra volvió a sonar y a emanar esa melodía que llegaba hasta el punto donde debía ingresar.

**Rachel:**

_ What have I done?_

(¿Qué es lo que hice?)

_I wish I could...  
><em>

(Quisiera poder...)

Su cuerpo se quedó petrificado de forma repentina, al igual que su boca. Unos silbidos volvieron a despertarla provocando que su rostro se sacudiese de un lado a otro.

_¡Perdón!_ – Suplicó indicando con su mano que Quinn retomase el tema. –_ Vamos de nuevo…_ - Acotó avergonzada.

Alzó su vista para ver mas allá de todas esas personas que se encontraban esperando por su actuación y pudo notar como un inmenso foco la alumbraba repentinamente. Su cerebro asemejaba a una película de cine donde miles de fotografías y momentos eran revividos. El rostro de Theo se hacía presente en sus pupilas y esa luz que la encandilaba era exactamente igual a la del camión que le arruinó la vida. No podía seguir dentro. Debía huir a como diera lugar.

Quinn solo podía observar cómo sin avisar, la morocha salía corriendo fuera del escenario. Casi por acto reflejó, depositó la guitarra en el suelo y salió despedida tras ella.

_¡Espera!_ – Chilló buscando detener su trayecto. Era tarde, como por arte de magia la figura de Rachel se había vuelto efímera. Con vigor abrió una puerta trasera que derivaba a un callejón.

_¿Rach?_ – Indagó tratando de ubicarla visualmente. La oscuridad, le evitaba ver con claridad. -_ ¿Estás acá?_ – Con violencia volteaba su cabeza de lado a lado buscándola. –_ Por favor Rach… Contestame._

Un sollozo captó su atención de forma inmediata. Provenía de atrás de un cesto enorme de basura. Con delicadeza se acercó hacia la nada misma. Al igual que un ciego es guiado por su perro lazarillo, Quinn, se dejaba guiar por sus odios. Los mismos no hacían más que obedecer los pedidos de su corazón al escuchar llorar a la morocha.

* * *

><p>Voy a llorar. Por dios... Rach... Sos tan tierna! (me compenetro con mis personajes jajaja)<p>

**Proximo Capitulo:** 15. Mi guardaespaldas.

**Actualizacion:** Domingo 27/11.

El capi que viene es uno de mis favoritos tambien.

Les comento... Estoy escribiendo el 18 y creo que se va a convertir en el mejor de todos.

Aunque generalmente los que no me gustan a mi a ustedes si y viceversa, asi que no voy a crear falsas expectativas!

Gracias por leer... Gracias por comentar.

No me abandonen, sus firmas me inspiran.

Recomiendo nuevamente

_** "Encuentrame una razon"** _

.net/s/7171052/1/


	16. Mi guardaespaldas

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

><p><strong>15.<strong> Mi guardaespaldas.

Viernes 02 de Julio de 2010.

* * *

><p>Sus ojos intentaban encontrar a Rachel en aquella oscuridad cegadora. La misma se situaba en el suelo, con sus piernas recogidas y sujetadas por los brazos. Su cabeza entremedio de ellos, depositando su frente sobre las rodillas. El llanto se volvía descontrolado y ensordecedor. Quinn solo se limitaba a observarla. Uno de sus brazos se depositó sobre la tapa, cerrada, del cesto de basura que se encontraba junto a ella.<p>

_¿Estás…_ - No pudo terminar la frase.

_¡No me digas nada Quinn!_ – Gritó incomprensiblemente entre lágrimas. –_ ¡Dejame sola!_ – Su llanto aumentaba luego de cada palabra emitida.

_Si te dejo sola acá, es probable que alguien te rapte y te viole._ – Observó hacia ambos lados.

_¡Claro!_ – Hizo una pausa intentando serenarse. –_ Porque vos vas a poder protegerme en caso de que eso pase._

_No me agredas porque yo no te hice nada…_ - Inhaló profundo. - _¿Qué te pasa?_

_Te pedí que me dejaras sola._ – Su voz se volvía aniñada. – _Por favor Quinn…_ - Sollozó. – _Lo necesito._

_¡No te voy a dejar sola!_ – Elevó sutilmente el tono. – _Si querés me quedo en silencio, imaginate que soy un cesto de basura más o lo que sea que quieras pensar, pero olvidate que estoy acá y listo._ – Concluyó dándole la espalda.

La mirada de Rachel se levantó observándola fijo. Sus ojos se encontraban rojos y sus pestañas mojadas. Su llanto se volvía insaciable.

_¿Por qué haces esto?_ – Humedeció sus labios.

_¿Por qué hago qué?_ – Cruzada de brazos la observó de reojo por encima de su hombro.

_¡Esto!_ – Gritó. –_ Andate adentro con las demás. –_ Exigió con malicia. –_ Si después de todo sos igual a Alison._

_¿Perdón?_ – Volvió a voltear sobre su eje para observarla. -_ ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?_ – Alzó sus cejas a la par. –_ No entiendo porque me comparas._

_Porque es la realidad._ – Su cabeza se hundió nuevamente en ese agujero que había formado y adquirido como hogar. –_ Siempre me tratas mal, igual que ella… me gritas, igual que ella… me insultas, igual que ella._ – Detallaba pausadamente. _- ¿Cómo no querés que te compare?_ – La observaba con disimulo.

_Mira Rachel…_ - Suspiró con fuerza. – _Nadie me mandó a salir corriendo atrás tuyo._ – Volvió a apoyar el brazo sobre el cesto. –_ Si lo hice fue porque así lo sentí y porque así lo quise._ – La observaba firmemente esperando encontrar sus ojos.

La vista de la morocha se alzó casi de forma instantánea. Luego de varios parpadeos, logró focalizar su vista en Quinn. Analizó su postura.

_Te estás llenando de gérmenes._ – Sonrió con debilidad.

Desvió la vista a su brazo por un instante e inmediatamente volvió a focalizarse en ella. Sus ojos estudiaban el piso donde se encontraba sentada.

_Digamos que tu panorama es igual o peor que el mío._ – Frunció sus labios.

Un rápido vistazo a su alrededor fue suficiente para Rachel. Se encontraba rodeada por botellas de alcohol, trapos sucios y mugre, esa que intentaban arrojar al cesto sin éxito.

Volviendo su vista al frente, focalizándose en esos ojos verdes que pocas veces lograban resaltar, elevó rápidamente sus hombros demostrando la poca importancia que aquello ameritaba.

_Tengo cosas peores por las que preocuparme._ – Musitó perdiéndose, nuevamente, entre sus brazos.

_¿Me compartís un poquito?_ – Indagó con ternura y misterio.

_¿De qué?_ – Su voz se distorsionaba por la presión efectuada.

_De tu mugre…_ - Agregó colocándose en cuclillas frente a ella.

_¿Querés que agarre lo que hay alrededor mío?_ – Preguntó desganadamente.

_No._ – Hizo una pausa. – _Quiero que te corras y me dejes un lugar._ – Buscó su mirada. - _¿Es posible?_

Sin responder, sin levantar su rostro, sin emitir siquiera un mísero sonido, se arrastró con la cola por el suelo, dejando el espacio suficiente para que el cuerpo de Quinn pudiese sentarse a su lado.

Obedeció de inmediato. Sus piernas, al igual que los brazos, imitaron la posición adoptada por Rachel. A diferencia de ella, su rostro se encontraba de costado, observando cada movimiento que la morocha pudiese efectuar.

Un silencio que asemejaba ser eterno se apoderaba de la situación. Ninguna de las dos se movía. El sollozo de Rachel y la respiración pausada de Quinn, eran lo único que irrumpía en ese mutismo ensordecedor.

_¿No me vas a preguntar nada?_ – Consultó mirándola de reojo. Podía sentir esos ojos penetrándola hacia rato.

_No…_ - Susurró sin darse por aludida.

_¿Por qué me miras así?_ – Agregó confundida.

_Porque siento que las palabras están de más_. – Gestó una leve mueca buscando captar la vista de la morocha por completo.

El rostro de Rachel se elevó con sutileza. -_ ¿Por qué la sonrisa?_ – Frunció su ceño. - _¿Disfrutas viéndome así?_ – Atacó poniéndose a la defensiva.

_No… Para nada._ – Inhaló profundo. –_ Solo buscaba transmitirte mi apoyo_. – Giró su rostro hacia el frente. –_ Estoy acá, a tu lado, para cuando sientas necesidad de hablar_. – Concluyó casi susurrando.

Un suspiro intenso denotaba ese debate interno en la morocha. _– Tengo mucho dolor dentro de mí._ – Espetó sin pensarlo.

_Todos tenemos dolores, penas y sufrimientos._ – Depositó su mentón sobre las manos.

_El mío es enorme._ – Explicó imitando la postura de Quinn. – _Nada tiene sentido en mi vida…_ - Hizo una pausa. –_ A veces siento que estoy viva por error._

_Somos dos. –_ Musitó exhalando el aire con fuerza.

_¿Tenés un cigarrillo?_ – Consultó cambiando radicalmente el tono de su voz.

_Creía que no fumabas, que el cigarrillo mataba._ – Replicó sin mirarla. – _De todos modos, no tengo._

_Necesito calmar este mal estar que tengo dentro._ – Se focalizó en el perfil de Quinn. _- ¿Por qué somos dos?_ – Arqueó sus cejas. -_ ¿Qué te tiene tan mal?_

Una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en ella. –_ Tuve una perdida muy importante…_ - Tragó saliva con fuerza. –_ La más importante de mi vida._

_¿Me querés contar?_ – Indagó con ternura.

_No._ – La miró rápidamente. –_ No lo tomes a mal, pero es algo que no supere todavía. –_ Frunció sus labios, apenada. – _Prefiero no tocar el tema… No me siento capacitada._

_Yo también sufrí una perdida._ – Una lágrima muda rodó por su mejilla. –_ En un accidente de auto_. – Su voz se encontraba quebrada.

_¿Por esa pérdida es qué lloras así?_ – Preguntó con sigilo.

El rostro de Rachel se meció afirmando la pregunta. Sus labios se juntaban con fuerza evitando el llanto que se avecinaba. Sus ojos se achicaban conteniendo esa congoja.

_Permiso…_ - Susurró Quinn estirando su dedo índice. Sin esperar respuesta retiró las lágrimas que se atrevían a irrumpir en la mejilla de la morocha.

_¿Me podés abrazar?_ – Su pedido se tornaba incomprensible a causa del llanto.

Los brazos de Quinn se abrieron, indicándole que la respuesta era un sí. Sin dudarlo, ni meditarlo, se aferró con fuerza a su cintura, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho. Un mar de lágrimas brotaba sin control.

Con cariño acariciaba su cabeza buscando serenarla. La otra mano se aferraba con fuerza a la espalda de la morocha. Quería transmitirle paz. Hacerle saber que estaba a su lado.

_Llorá… -_ Suspiró. – _Descargate que te hace bien._

Sus manos se aferraban con más fuerza al cuerpo de Quinn. Cerraba sus puños en su totalidad, provocando que la remera que llevaba puesta se arrugase. Estaba desgarrada por dentro. Desolada en su totalidad.

_Estoy harta de llorar toda la vida._ – Susurró entremedio de un llanto desconsolado. – _Mi vida es una mierda._

_Creo que estas exag…_ - Fue interrumpida inmediatamente.

_Perdí a mi hermano en un accidente de auto._ – Se separó lo suficiente para observarla.

La boca de Quinn se abrió buscando decir la palabra exacta pero nada productivo se le venía a la mente. No podía ayudar a alguien que sufría lo mismo que ella padecía y claramente nunca había logrado superar.

_Lo siento mucho…_ - Expresó con un hilo de voz.

_Dudo que entiendas lo que siento_. – Atacó sin malicia.

_Te puedo asegurar que te entiendo mejor que antes._ – Efectuó la fuerza necesaria con sus brazos para que la morocha volviese a apoyarse en su pecho. - _¿Un accidente?_ – Consultó sin meditar. –_ Digo… Si me querés cont… -_ Nuevamente se vio interrumpida.

_No fue un accidente._ – Tragó saliva volviendo a distanciarse del cuerpo de Quinn. – _Fue un asesinato._

_¿Cómo fue?_ – Consultó intrigada.

_Volvíamos de un recital y un conductor ebrio nos llevó por delante._ – Desvió su vista hacia la nada misma. –_ Nos llevó por delante, ¿Entendés?_

Afirmó con su rostro. –_ ¿A vos no te pasó nada?_ – Buscó la mano de Rachel con la suya.

Negó con la cabeza. –_ No._ – Repitió. – _Unos simples moretones y alguna que otra cicatriz_. – Notó la mano de Quinn. Elevó su vista hasta encontrarse con los ojos. -_ La peor herida la llevo en el corazon..._ - Aferró con fuerza la misma. - _¿Por qué se lo tuvo que llevar?_

_Esas son preguntas sin respuestas._ – Comenzó a levantarse.

_¿A dónde vas?_ – Observó su movimiento sin soltarse. - _¿Te vas?_

_Nos vamos._ – Estiró la otra mano. – _En una hora cierra el colegio, tenemos que volver._ – Elevó sus cejas indicándole que sujete la misma.

_No quiero volver a entrar ahí._ – Recobró su posición inicial. –_ No quiero volver con los chicos._

_¿Cómo pensás volver hasta el conservatorio entonces?_ – Cruzó sus brazos sobradamente, soltándola.

_Con vos_. – Sujetó su celular buscando un contacto. Lo colocó en su oreja. – _Voy a avisarle a Hannah para que no se preocupe._ – Sonrió débilmente.

**Hannah** - ¿Dónde te metiste? Te estuve buscando por todo el bar ¿Estás bien?

**Rachel **– ¡Han! Estoy con Quinn, afuera.

**Hannah** – ¿Te sentís bien? ¿Querés que te vaya a buscar? ¿Se propasó?

**Rachel** – No… Sí, estoy bien. Vamos a volver al conservatorio.

**Hannah** - ¿Y qué hago con Finn? ¿Con Alison? ¿Quinn está ahí?

**Rachel **– Si, está acá.

**Hannah** – Pasame con ella.

_Quiere hablar con vos_. – Extendió el teléfono.

_¿Conmigo?_ – Se auto señaló. -_ ¿Qué quiere?_ – Lo sujetó sin esperar respuesta.

**Quinn **- ¿Qué?

**Hannah** - ¿Está bien Rachel?

**Quinn **– Soy Quinn eh…

**Hannah** – ¡Ya sé que sos Quinn! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué se fue así?

**Quinn** – Se sintió mal y necesitó tomar aire… La voy a llevar de regreso.

**Hannah** - ¿Podes sola?

**Quinn **– Creo que si… ¿Podés ubicar a Britt?

_Gracias…_ - Susurró evitando estorbarla.

Apartó el aparato de su boca. -_ ¿Por qué gracias?_

_Por cubrirme, por llevarme de vuelta… -_ Intentó levantarse sin éxito. – _Por no decirle a Han lo que te conté._ – Agregó extendiendo su mano. - _¿Me ayudas?_

Sin darle una respuesta verbal, la sujetó con fuerza de la mano y la levantó con vigor.

_¿Qué estás esperando?_ – Se dejó caer contra la pared. El malestar a causa de la bebida alcohólica, comenzaba a invadirla nuevamente. Haber estado sentada ahí afuera, solo había logrado un incrementó en el mismo.

_A Hannah... -_ Frunció su ceño._ - ¿Te sentís bien?_ – Consultó observando cómo se sujetaba la cabeza.

_No… Me da vuelta todo._ – Murmuró afligida.

**Brittany** - ¿Es un pedido de rescate?

**Quinn** – Britt soy yo… No estoy secuestrada.

**Brittany **– ¿Te están obligando a decir esto?

**Quinn** – Escuchame atentamente…Estoy con Rachel.

**Brittany **- ¿A ella también la secuestraron?

**Quinn** - ¡No! Estamos bien, las dos… Escucha las pautas a seguir.

**Brittany** – Te escucho fuerte y claro.

**Quinn **– Por nada del mundo le digas a Alison que me fui con ella.

**Brittany **– Tarde.

**Quinn** - ¿Ya le dijiste?

**Brittany** – No, pero preguntó por vos y le dije que te fuiste y quiere ir a buscarte ¿Esto es una misión secreta?

**Quinn **- ¡Ultra secreta! Ni Santana puede saberlo.

**Brittany** - ¿La arruiné? ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?

**Quinn **– Deciles que lo que tomamos me cayó muy mal, que me descompuse y me tuve que ir ¿Entendido?

**Brittany** – Cambio y fuera.

**Quinn** – Ahora pas…

Observó el teléfono con su ceño fruncido al notar como su hermana le había cortado sin previo aviso. Rogaba que hubiese captado la idea de que nadie debía saber la verdad.

_¿Por qué le mentís a Alison?_ – Indagó con picardía.

_Porque quiero evitar problemas._ – Extendió el celular. – _Toma, es tuyo._

Lo sujetó con lentitud volviéndolo a guardar en su bolsillo. - _¿Le tenés miedo?_

_¿Miedo?_ – Rió estridentemente. -_ ¿Yo miedo? Yo nunca tengo miedo…_ - Comenzó a caminar. – _Vamos Rachel, se hace tarde._

La morocha obedeció caminando detrás de ella. Su andar era más lento. Su estado no era el mejor.

_Para Quinn._ – Expresó frenándose en seco y depositando las manos en sus rodillas. –_ Me siento mal._

_¿Qué pasó ahora?_ – Resopló ofuscada y volteó hacia ella. -_ ¿Qué te duele?_

_Tengo ganas de vomitar._ – Susurró inhalando profundo.

_Si tenés ganas de vomitar, reincoporate._ – La sujetó de una de sus manos. –_ Si te agachas es peor._

_No puedo ponerme derecha_. – Cerró los ojos. – _Me da vuelta todo._

_Son dos cuadras nada más Rachel._ – Mordió su labio inferior.

_Si camino dos cuadras, me muero ¡Literal_! – Volvió a la posición inicial. –_ Necesito unos minutos, nada más…_

_¡No tenemos unos minutos!_ – Exigió. –_ En menos de 20 cierran las puertas._

_Son dos cuadras dijiste…_ - La observó por encima.

_Es una manera de decir…_ - Miró a su alrededor tratando de ubicarse. –_ Creo que son unas cuantas más… Cuatro tal vez._ – Pensó analizando la situación.

_Creo que no tenés muy buena ubicación_. – Rió con disimulo. –_ En la fuente también te perdiste._

_¿No te sentías mal?_ – Frunció su ceño fulminándola con la mirada. –_ Si ya te repusiste, vamos._ – Se acercó.

_Me siento mal todavía._ – Se reincorporó lentamente. - _¿Por qué me miras así?_

_¡Porque me quiero ir!_ – Abrió sus ojos a la par sujetándola del brazo. –_ Dejame que yo te lleve, si querés vomitar me decís._

_Pero…_ - Intentaba detener su trayecto pero la fuerza ejercida por Quinn era mayor que la que pudiese oponer. –_ ¡Me estas lastimando Quinn!_

_No te estoy haciendo nada_… - Seguía su camino sin observarla. – _No seas exagerada._

_¡TENGO GANAS DE VOMITAR!_ – Gritó buscando que se detuviera.

_Cerra la boca con fuerza y vas a ver como se te pasa._ – La miró de reojo sin detenerse.

Con un movimiento brusco logró soltarse. – _Te pedí que pararas._ – Arqueó sus cejas sujetándose la boca del estomago. – _Me siento mal enserio._

Un fuerte soplido denotaba la saturación en Quinn. Con poca paciencia y paso firme se acercó lo necesario a Rachel.

_Vamos._ – Exigió frente a ella y con firmeza en su tono.

_Dame un…_ - Su contestación se vio obstaculizada por un grito, producto de lo ocurrido.

Quinn la había sujetado con fuerza por la cintura con una de sus manos. Con la otra se hacía dueña de las piernas de Rachel, provocando que su cuerpo quedase colgando de sus brazos. Asimilaban a dos recién casados en su noche de bodas. Comenzó a caminar con la morocha a cuestas.

_¿Qué haces Quinn?_ – Se aferró con fuerza al cuello. - _¿Me vas a matar?_

_¡No!_ – Observó el camino. – _Te voy a cargar hasta el conservatorio, porque no llegamos más si no._

Una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Rachel. –_ Gracias…_

_No me lo agradezcas, lo hago porque no quiero que me suspendan._ – Explicó haciéndose la desentendida.

Su rostro de hundía en el cuello de Quinn, quien tragaba saliva con fuerza tratando de mantener la cordura y no verse conmovida por esa respiración sobre su piel. Mantenía su mente en blanco, no podía caer en la tentación.

_Camina más despacio por favor…_ - Susurró. – _Me estás mareando más._

_¿Hay algo que no te maree? –_ Respondió agresivamente.

_¡No!_ – Gritó observándola. –_ Podes dejarme en el piso e irte._ – Alzó sus cejas. – _Me puedo arreglar sola._

_Dudo que puedas._ – Meció su rostro indignada.

_¿Qué sos?_ – Imitó su gesto. -_ ¿Mi guardaespaldas?_

_¡Seria lo único que me faltaría!_ – La fulminó con la mirada. – _Ya suficiente con las idioteces que fantasea Britt._ – Concluyó refunfuñando.

_Me siento como Whitney Houston en la película "El guardaespaldas"_ – Sonrió. - _¡ES MAS!_ – Chilló cerca del oido de Quinn provocando su atención.

_¿PODES DEJAR DE GRITAR?_ – Reprochó. -_ ¡Casi me dejas sorda!_

_Perdón…_ - Musitó disminuyendo el tono. –_ Es más… El personaje se llamaba Rachel._ – Su sonrisa se ampliaba. – _Vos cumplirías el papel de Kevin Costner…_ - Pensó un instante. -_ ¡FRANK!_ – Agregó efusivamente.

_Soy Quinn… A secas._ – Respondió con seriedad.

_Que poco sentido del humor._ – Frunció su ceño. –_ Sos una amargada._

_¡No soy amargada!_ – Resopló. – _Si estuvieses en mi lugar, ósea, cargándome vos a mi, entenderías a la perfección el porqué de mi co…_ - No alcanzó a terminar.

_And I will always love you… I will always love you_… - Rachel entonaba una parte del tema furor en la película. Su voz era angelical. No se asemejaba absolutamente en nada a esa disfonía y desafinación que venía sufriendo.

Quinn se vio embelesada por esa melodía que provenía de sus cuerdas vocales. Era un ángel, no tenía dudas. Si le faltaba algo para terminar de convencerse acerca de sus sentimientos, era escucharla cantar. No podía dejar de observarla, no podía dejar de admirarla.

_¿Qué?_ – Notó la mirada penetrante sobre ella. - _¿Desafiné de nuevo?_

_Sos un ángel_. – Musitó ensimismada.

Una gota cargada cayó sobre la frente de Quinn, deslizándose por la nariz. Inmediatamente, ambas, focalizaron la vista en el cielo y vieron como una tormenta comenzaba a caer sobre ellas. Contundentes gotas se sumaban a esa solitaria y precoz.

_¡QUIINNNN!_ – Gritó entremedio de una risa. - _¡NOS ESTAMOS MOJANDOOOO!_ – Su carcajada contagiaba a cualquiera.

Sin poder contener la risa comenzó a correr con Rachel aun entre sus brazos. La morocha se aferraba con más fuerza al cuello de su portadora mientras su boca se depositaba sin querer sobre la clavícula. Ya nada importaba, solo buscaban encontrarse a salvo de la lluvia.

_¡Creo que no siento los brazos!_ – Expresó Quinn adentrándose en el cuarto con cuidado.

Se encontraban en la habitación de Rachel. Risas y miradas cómplices las unían. Correr hasta el conservatorio había derivado en una entrada temprana y antes de la hora estipulada. Para sorpresa de ambas, se encontraban con tiempo de sobra.

_Guarda donde pisas_ – Recomendó la morocha. – _El piso esta resbaladizo._

_Yo creo que es el alcohol lo que no te permite mantener muy bien el equilibrio_. – Contuvo la risa.

_Estoy bien…_ - Sonrió volteando hacia ella. – _No estoy borracha._ – Observó su cama. – _Esta es la mía._

_¿Y?_ – Elevó sus hombros. - _¿Qué? ¿Querés que te acueste también?_

_Solo te decía por si vos querías hacerlo._ – Explicó llegando a la misma.

_¿Perdón?_ – Abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

_¡No es lo que estás pensando!_ – Extendió la palma de sus manos junto con la apertura total de sus ojos. _– No te estoy insinuando nada, se que sonó mal, soy consciente de ello, pero te juro que no lo dije con esa intención, solo buscaba ser amable, osea… -_ La interrumpió.

_¡Callate Rachel! No es necesario que te expliques_ – Exigió. –_ Me encargué de que llegues sana y salva._ – Sonrió falsamente. –_ Me voy a mi cuarto._

_¿Ya?_ – Consultó sorprendida.

_¡Sí! Estoy toda mojada._ – Volteó sobre su eje. -_ ¿Para que querés que me quede?_

_Pensé que tal vez podías esperar a que me durmiera…_. – Jugó con sus dedos cual niña pequeña.

_¿Esperar?_ – Rió anonadada. -_ ¿Cuántos años tenés?_

_Dejá no me hagas caso._ – Abrió las sabanas.

_¿Te vas a acostar mojada?_ – Alzó una de sus cejas.

_¿Te importa?_ – Preguntó mientras se retiraba los zapatos. –_ Además ya casi me estoy secando._

Resopló enojada. -_ ¿Por qué querés que me quede con vos?_ – Se acercó a la cama.

Comenzó a hablar de espaldas a Quinn. – _Porque no quería estar sola… Estoy triste y la verdad es que sos la única persona que estuviste ahí._ – La observó por encima de su hombro. _– Cuando la necesité... Que sabe mi secreto._ – Volvió su atención a lo que estaba realizando. – _¡Pero deja! No me hagas ca_… - Nuevamente se vio estorbada.

_Creo que un pijama de Britt me quedaría bien._ – Expresó dirigiéndose al placard.

Con sutileza y disimulo seguía el trayecto que Quinn realizaba. Una sonrisa picara y tímida se dibujaba en su boca sin premeditarla.

_Voy al baño._ – La observó rápidamente. –_ Me cambio y salgo._

Afirmó con su cabeza. –_ Te espero._ – Agregó recostándose.

La puerta del baño se cerró con énfasis una vez que se encontraba dentro. Con rapidez se desplazaba de un lado a otro sujetándose la cabeza. Sus dedos se aferraban con fuerza al cabello, rascándose el cuero cabelludo en reiteradas ocasiones.

_¿Qué haces acá Quinn?_ – Se auto preguntaba en un susurro. –_ Esto está mal, está mal…_ - Se detuvo en seco frente al espejo. – _Te vas a tentar, la carne es débil, está mojada, está acostada… ¡Está borracha!_ – Elevó el tono sin querer.

Se acercó a la ducha. Abrió el grifo de agua fría y colocó su cabeza por completo bajo el mismo. Varios minutos dejó que el agua aclarara sus ideas y refrescara su mente. Necesitaba de ella. Aunque sonara mal, deseaba con todo su ser aprovecharse de Rachel en ese estado, pero no podía hacerle eso.

Luego de cambiarse, secarse a medias el cabello y serenarse, decidió salir del baño.

_Creo que va a ser mejo…_ - Notó como Rachel yacía completamente dormida sobre la cama. Una tonta sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro.

Se acercó con delicadeza y notó como aun seguía vestida y mojada. Decidió seguir con su camino. Unos cuantos pasos apoyaban dicha decisión pero su corazón la comenzaba a dominar. Detuvo su trayecto por completo volteando sobre su eje y volviendo su vista hacia la bella durmiente. Se desplazó cuidadosamente, evitando que la sintiera. Sus rodillas se arrastraban por la cama con la muda que la morocha había separado.

Sus dedos temblorosos se situaban en el borde del jean que traía puesto y con una devoción admirable comenzaba a deslizárselo. Una ínfima ropa interior cubría el bello cuerpo de Rachel y los ojos de Quinn no podían evitar desearlo. Sacudiendo su rostro de un lado a otro, colocó la parte inferior del pijama.

Con una exhalación profunda situó sus manos sobre la blusa que llevaba puesta. La misma se encontraba adherida al abdomen a causa del agua. Con lentitud comenzó a despegarla y a levantarla pausamente. Su vista se focalizaba en la muda superior de ese conjunto de ropa interior, mientras su debate interno la llevaba a que la desviara hacia otro lado. Su lengua contorneaba el borde de los labios conteniendo ese deseo.

Sin mirar, abrió la parte superior del pijama para colocársela por la cabeza. Una vez logrado el cometido, siguió su recorrido hasta conseguir vestirla por completo. Su respiración se aceleraba. Dormía plácidamente y era perfecta. Su mano derecha se movía por inercia, regalándole una caricia en el rostro.

_Sos hermosa…Perfecta._ - Susurró casi para sí misma.

A causa del destino, una gota obstinada osó caer por uno de sus cortos mechones yendo a parar sobre la mejilla de Rachel. Las pestañas de la morocha se movieron paulatinamente volviéndola en sí de ese sueño en el que se encontraba. Pudo notar como Quinn se encontraba rodeándola con sus brazos, sobre ella y con su rostro lo suficientemente cerca.

_¿Vas a intentar besarme de nuevo?_ – Murmuró volviendo a cerrar sus ojos.

_Muero por hacerlo..._ – Espetó sin dudarlo. –_ Pero prefiero que estés sobria._

Una tímida sonrisa se generó en su rostro aun conservando los ojos cerrados. –_ Si seguís intentándolo en reiteradas ocasiones..._ – Tragó saliva con fuerza. –_ No sé cuánto tiempo más pueda seguir evitándolo…_

* * *

><p>Se que el capitulo anterior no fue del todo bueno... Espero haber compensado con este.<p>

**Proximo Capitulo:** 16. Revelaciones.

**Actualizacion:** Martes 29/11.

Quinn es cada vez mas perfecta y Rachel me parte el alma.

Brittany no es retrasada... Es aniñada, lo explique en el prologo si mal no recuerdo... Es una especie de enfermedad.

Por eso a veces pregunta cosas asi o dice comentarios que no son del todo claros, porque tiene 17 pero a veces su mente se va a una nena de 5.

** Apreciación personal:** Cuanto mas nena responde o actua, mas gracia me da! jajaja Creo que le da vida a esta historia.

Sé que les gustaria que todos los capitulos fuesen asi, pero desgraciadamente necesito del drama y de los demas personajes para hacer una historia.

No me castiguen sin firmas... Porque la represaria puede ser peor jajajajajaja

Hablando enserio, me **entristecen** cuando lo hacen =(

Comenten, comenten, comenten!

¿Se volvió en uno de sus favoritos? El mio lo es... Aunque el numero 18 lo está desplazando!

Lean buenos fics.

_** "Encuentrame una razon"** _

.net/s/7171052/1/


	17. Revelaciones

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

><p><strong>16.<strong> Revelaciones.

Viernes 02 de Julio de 2010.

* * *

><p><em>¡Eureka!<em> – Gritó la latina abriendo la puerta trasera del conservatorio. – _Les dije que iba a abrirla._ – Guardó el clip de pelo que sujetaba entre sus dedos.

_¡No puedo soportarla más!_ – Expresó Brittany con Alison colgando de su cuello. -_ ¿Qué es eur…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_Eso no importa ahora, después te explico_. – Se situó al otro lado de la morena, sujetando el brazo correspondiente a su cuello.

Ambas la cargaban casi inconsciente a través del pasillo. Sus pasos eran lentos y cautelosos. Eran las 3 AM. Habían incumplido el horario y las pautas de convivencias. Debían ingresar al cuarto sin que nadie las viese ni escuchara.

_¿Dónde está Quinn?_ – Musitó Alison recobrando levemente la compostura.

_Sh…_ - Susurró Brittany. – _Debemos hacer silencio hasta llegar al cuarto._ – Agregó dirigiéndose hacia la escalera.

_Quinn está esperándote ahi_. – Respondió Santana observando hacia todos lados. –_ O al menos eso espero._

_¿Cómo sabes que…_ - La latina se antepuso.

_Por favor Britt… Terminemos con esto de una vez, después despejamos todas tus dudas._ – Inhaló profundo al comenzar a subir. El cuerpo de Alison se tornaba más pesado.

Con un esfuerzo mayor al de sus cuerpos, lograron arrastrar a la morena hasta su respectiva cama. Gracias a Dios y para suerte de ambas, había dejado de preguntar por Quinn. Santana era consciente que la única que se encontraba en la habitación era Hannah. Claramente, la cama restante se encontraba vacía.

_Quinnie no está._ – Susurró la rubia.

_¡Ya sé que no está!_ – Respondió a regaña dientes. –_ No sé donde mierda se metió pero esta me las va a pagar._

Con rapidez y cautela, tapó a la morena con las sabanas. Su respiración era pausada y su sueño profundo. Quería salir de allí cuanto antes. Temía que lo peor pudiese pasar. A decir verdad, no sabía que era más malo. Si que las descubriesen o que se despertara.

_¿Tenemos que seguir hablando bajo?_ – Musitó Brittany saliendo del cuarto y dirigiéndose al propio.

_No._ – Inhaló profundo. –_ Ya no es necesario._

_¡La pasé re bien en el karaoke!_ – Chilló medidamente. Su sonrisa era inmensa. –_ Me encantó el tema que hici…_ - Se vio opacada.

_¿Me pensás decir que pasó con Quinn mientras estaba en el baño?_ – Frunció su ceño a la vez que sus brazos se entrecruzaban.

Negó con su rostro. – _Perdón, pero tengo órdenes estrictas de…_ - Nuevamente se vio interrumpida.

_¡Me importan poco las órdenes!_ – Sus manos chocaron con fuerza contra la pared provocando que el cuerpo de Brittany quedase entremedio de ella. – _Merezco saberlo._ – Su mirada se tornaba más intimidante.

_Quinnie fue muy clara cuando me dijo "NI SANTANA PUEDE SABERLO"_ – Movía sus ojos de una pupila a la otra, fundiéndose en esa mirada que no lograba corromperla.

_¿Se fue con Rachel?_ – Consultó achicándolos.

_Una tumba._ – Se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

_Una tumba es dónde la voy a meter_ – Alzó una de sus cejas. - _Podés confiar en mi._

Expresó una frase que se volvía incomprensible a causa de la presión ejercida sobre su boca.

_Si te tapas no te entiendo._ – Rió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Retiró sus manos e inhaló profundo. -_ Sé que puedo confiar en vos pero Quinnie me pidió eso._ – Gestó una mueca con sus labios. – _Perdón._

_Yo creo que a ella no le molestaría que me contaras._ – Buscaba corromperla.

_Sos tan hot cuando te enojas. –_ Espetó sin procesarlo.

_¿Cómo?_ – Rió anonadada.

_Se te frunce el ceño de una manera sensual y tu boca se mueve provocativamente._ – Rió sumándose a ella. –_ Enserio te digo._

_¿Me estas coqueteando?_ – Su risa se convertía en una sonrisa picara.

Negó con su cabeza aniñadamente. – _Simplemente te digo lo que me parece…_ - Abrió sus ojos imitando su mueca. – _¿Acaso vos me podes besar de imprevisto y yo no puedo decir que seas hot?_

El cambio en su rostro fue radical. Rápidamente desvió su vista hacia el suelo, evitando los ojos de Brittany. No habían vuelto a hablar del tema. No sabía que sentía al respecto, como lo había tomado, si quiera como lo había procesado y asimilado. Rogaba que fuese para bien pero por dentro temía una desilusión.

_Te quería pedir disculpas…_ - Hizo una pausa pensando las palabras correctas. – _Se que tal vez me desubique… -_ Fue interrumpida.

_¿Desubicarte?_ – Frunció su ceño. - _¿Por qué crees eso?_

Los ojos de Santana se focalizaron en los de la rubia de forma inmediata. Su entrecejo se encontraba contraido. –_ Saliste corriendo Britt. _– Rió nerviosa. - _¿Cómo debería tomarlo?_

_Salí corriendo porque no supe cómo reaccionar._ – Tragó saliva con fuerza y su mirada se volvió más penetrante. –_ Porque me gustó._ – Musitó.

Elevó sus cejas, atónita. –_ Eso quiere decir…_ - Hizo una pausa analizando el último comentario. –_ Que si vuelvo a intentarlo._ – Pensó un instante. - _¿No te vas a ir?_

Rió tímidamente desviando su vista. – _Esas cosas no se preguntan Santi…_

_¿Entonces?_ – Sonrió enamoradamente.

_Se hacen directamente._ – Mordió su labio inferior a modo de aprobación.

Sutilmente y a su vez nerviosa, se acercó hacia sus labios mientras sus miradas se alternaban. El miedo a lo desconocido se palpaba en el aire. Ese breve trecho se volvía cada vez más enorme e inalcanzable.

_Te amo Britt…_ - Susurró sobre sus labios. – _Siempre lo hice._

Un pestañeo pausado fue lo único que alcanzó a realizar. Sus labios se fundieron entre sí, cual película romántica. El mundo se detuvo a su alrededor, nada más importaba. Solo ellas y ese amor que venían prohibiéndose y negándose. Sus bocas se acoplaban a la perfección. Sus lenguas se abrían camino entre los labios con una devoción palpable. Disfrutaban el momento, se disfrutaban una a la otra.

Las manos de la rubia se aferraban al cuello de Santana mientras la latina se adueñaba de la cadera de Brittany. Ese beso que empezó siendo ingenuo y medido, se tornaba pasional y desenfrenado. Una mordida atrevida se hacía participe de dicho acto.

_¡San!_ – Espetó apartándose cuidadosamente. – _Estamos en el pasillo…_

_Hasta hace unos minutos parecía no importarte eso…_ - Sonrió deslizando la lengua por su labio infeior.

_No es que me importe…_ - Hizo una pausa. –_ Simplemente… Decía que tal vez, podíamos ir a un lugar más tranquilo._ – Sugirió haciéndose la desentendida.

_Si me dijeras si Quinn se fue con Rachel, sabría si puedo llevarte al cuarto o no._ – Respondió depositando besos pausados sobre su cuello.

_También es mi cuarto._ – Respondió cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de ellos. - _Tengo el mismo derecho que cualquiera de u..._ - No logró seguir explicando.

_¿Se fue o no?_ – Susurró en el oído finalizando con una leve mordida en el lóbulo.

_Si…_ - Musitó. – _Se fue con ella._

Sin emitir respuesta, la sujetó con fuerza de la mano y caminó los pasos restantes hasta llegar al mismo. Abrió la puerta cerciorándose que nadie estuviese dentro. Todo se encontraba oscuro y con un silencio fúnebre. Sin perder la luz, ni perder más tiempo del que ya habían desaprovechado, aferró con fuerza la cintura de Brittany trayéndola hacia ella.

El desplazamiento hacia la cama se volvía torpe y algo averiado. Las risas se interponían entre esos besos que denotaban la pasión contenida. Esa ambición y ese apetito por tenerse y sentirse. Cada una retiraba la remera de la otra de la forma más rápida posible. Los zapatos de ambas yacían sobre el suelo mientras el botón del jean se desprendía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Brittany cayó sobre la cama con una sonrisa inmensa mientras la latina tomaba el control de la situación. Como una leona en celo, comenzaba a desplazarse sobre ella recorriendo cada recoveco de su cuerpo, cada curva, cada silueta, con los ojos bien abiertos. Su lengua transmitía esa necesidad de tenerla desnuda y hacerla suya de una vez por todas.

Subía por su abdomen sin poder controlar unos cuantos besos que se anteponían a ese trayecto hacia su boca. La lengua de Santana contorneaba el ombligo de Brittany mientras con su mirada disfrutaba como arqueaba la cintura al sentirla. Sus manos se aferraban a esas piernas trabajadas que tan loca la volvía. Las cuales se veían opacadas por el jean.

Con lentitud comenzaba a subir sin retirar su vista del rostro de la rubia. Cada vez se volvía más penetrante con la mirada. Sus dedos inquietos se situaban sobre el reborde del jean. Rogaba para sus adentros que Brittany no se arrepintiera de lo que estaba por ocurrir. Continuaba subiendo con sus labios hasta llegar al corpiño.

Recorría el contorno del mismo, besándola entre medio de sus pechos. La respiración de la rubia se volvía más agitada y repetitiva que antes. Se notaba con énfasis esa excitación interna que estaba experimentando.

Llegaba a la clavícula, haciéndose dueña de ella sin necesidad de pedir permiso. La dibujaba con la punta de su lengua. Hacia un lado y hacia otro, finalizando en el mentón. El cual sería la nueva víctima. Una leve mordida denotaba esa sensación de pertenencia. Con lentitud pero apurada se desplazaba hacia la oreja.

Su lóbulo disfrutaba de un masaje sensual mientras la respiración acelerada sobre el mismo encendía más el ambiente. Rozando sus labios con el oído, se situó correctamente para que pudiese entenderla.

_Te voy a hacer el amor como nunca antes en tu vida._ – Expresó provocándole un estremecimiento que derivó en un escalofrío.

_Santi…_ - Susurró casi imperceptiblemente. –_ Yo soy…_

_Si piensan hacer el amor al menos avisen así me pongo los auriculares porque sinceramente no tengo ganas de escucharlas. _– Espetó una voz con una firmeza que sacó de esa nebulosa a ambas.

Brittany se reincorporó de forma inmediata quedando sentada sobre la cama. Dicho movimiento provocó que Santana se viese arrollada, dando lugar a una posterior caída al piso. Un ruido ensordecedor afirmaba la misma, a su vez determinaba la consumación de ese momento único e inigualable que habían conseguido crear.

_La puta mad…_ - No llegó a concluir el insulto. Su rostro transmitía algo de dolor.

_¿Sos la voz de mi consciencia?_ – Preguntó Brittany hacia la nada misma. - _¿Por qué tu tono de voz es igual a la de Quinn?_ – Expresó observando hacia todos lados. La oscuridad le impedía ver con claridad.

_Porque soy yo, ¡Quinn!_ – Prendió el velador que se encontraba a su lado. -_ ¿Es necesario que te vea en ropa interior?_ – Frunció su ceño. -_ ¡Santana no te escondas!_

_¡No me escondí!_ – Asomó su rostro observándose la cintura a causa del golpe. – _Me caí que es muy diferente._ – Resopló. –_ Y sí, estoy bien… Gracias por preguntar._

_¿Qué haces acá Quinnie?_ – Espetó la rubia mientras se colocaba la remera nuevamente. Sus ojos se achicaban buscando con más claridad la figura de la rubia.

Quinn inhaló profundo. –_ Rachel se sentía mal y sola._ – Hizo una pausa eterna. – _Me pidió que me quedase a hacerle compañía._

_¡No me digas que te encamaste con Rachel!_ – Chilló la latina boquiabierta terminando de cambiarse.

_¡NOOOO!_ – Elevó la voz conteniéndose de forma inmediata. – _No… No pasó nada._ – Susurró.

Santana se puso de pie con lentitud y su nuevo panorama le permitía observar con mayor claridad.

_¡Hija de puta está durmiendo abrazada a vos!_ – Gritó sujetándose la boca. - _¡Y con la cabeza en tu pecho!_ – Rió estridentemente. - _¿Están desnudas también?_

_¿Hiciste el amor con Rachel?_ – Indagó la rubia aniñadamente.

_¡Que no!_ – Abrió sus ojos a la par. -_ ¡Estamos vestidas!_ – Estiró una de sus manos señalando lo obvio. -_ ¿Parece que hubiésemos tenido relaciones_? – Rió. – _¡Por favor! Y dejen de gritar, la van a despertar._

_Tu pelo esta alborotado._ – Agregó Brittany con una mueca.

_Y al parecer es muy cómodo dormir arriba tuyo…_ - Santana guiñó su ojo.

_No pasó nada._ – Desvió su vista. –_ Es lo último que digo._

_Nos hubieses avisado y nos encargábamos de Alison_. – Sugirió con ternura.

_¡Te avise Britt!_ – Masculló. –_ Te dije que me venía con ella, que no dijeras nada._

_Pero no me aclaraste que iban a hacer el amor._ – Se colocó de pie junto a la latina.

_A ver…_ - Inhaló profundo. – _Por enésima vez… NO HICIMOS NADA._ – Deletreó. -_ ¡Nada!_

_¡Pero querías!_ – Replicó Santana.

_¡Siiii!_ – Respondió sin procesarlo. –_ Digo, ¡NO!_ – Frunció su ceño. – _Me hacen decir cosas que no son._ – Desvió su vista. –_ Vayanse a dormir que es tarde._

_Si Mi General._ – Acataron al unísono con una risa cómplice y picara en sus rostros. Ambas sabían que a Quinn le gustaba Rachel.

Una alarma oscilaba a interrumpir el sueño de la morocha. Con los ojos aun cerrados, volteando levemente sobre su eje y estirando uno de sus brazos, buscó el teléfono que sonaba con fuerza sobre la mesa de luz. Luego de palpar varias veces sobre la misma, sin éxito, logró sentirlo y detener esa melodía que estaba taladrándola. Tragando saliva y humedeciendo sus labios volvió a su posición inicial, sujetándose con fuerza a lo que creía ser su almohada.

Con un movimiento instantáneo, sus ojos se abrieron a la par. Algo había captado su atención. Rápidamente salió de esa cama donde se encontraba acostada y observaba hacia todos lados, dubitativa. Con fuerza se sujetó la cabeza, frunciendo sus ojos y gestando un quejido diminuto. La resaca comenzaba a hacerse presente.

Volvió a focalizar su atención a aquello que la había asustado. Se movía y mascullaba incoherencias. Unos pasos hacia atrás fueron suficientes para mantenerse alerta.

_¿Qué hora es? ¿Es muy temprano?_ – Musitó Quinn aun con los ojos cerrados.

_¿Qué haces en mi cama?_ – Indagó asustada.

Sus ojos se abrieron lo necesario para verla. –_ No me mires como si te hubiese violado._ – Concluyó.

_¿No lo hiciste?_ – Sus cejas arqueadas transmitían su consternación

_¿Me estas preguntando enserio?_ – Se reincorporó apoyando sus codos sobre el colchón y elevando levemente el torso. -_ ¿Me crees capaz de eso?_

_No lo sé._ – Susurró focalizando su vista en la cama contigua. -_ ¿Britt y Santana están durmiendo juntas?_

_Si…_ - Murmuró con su ceño fruncido. -_ ¿Vas a pensar que tuvimos una orgia también?_ – La fulminó con la mirada.

_¡Nunca dije nada de eso!_ – Hizo memoria. -_ ¿La tuvimos?_ – Abrió sus ojos a la par.

_No Rachel… -_ Inhaló profundo. –_ No tuviste ni sexo conmigo, ni con Britt, ni con Santi, ni con nadie del bar._ – Hizo una pausa. – _Solo estabas ebria, melancólica e insoportable y tuve que hacerme cargo de vos._

_Tengo puesto mi pijama._ – Se observó de arriba abajo. -_ ¿Cuándo me cambié?_

_Antes de dormirte._ – Mintió. - ¿_Me vas a interrogar mucho tiempo más?_ – Volvió a acostarse dándole la espalda. – _Es temprano y tengo sueño._

_¿Vas a seguir durmiendo en mi cama?_ – Consultó nerviosa. -_ ¿Cómo llegué acá?_ – Frunció su ceño. – _Tengo imágenes vagas de cosas sin conexión ni coherencia._

_Lo único que tenés que saber es que tomaste de más, te sentías mal y yo te traje hasta acá._ – Concluyó con rapidez. – _No hay mucha más ciencia que esa._

_¿Dije algo que no debía?_ – Consultó tímidamente.

_No sé a que lla…_ - Se vio interrumpida por el celular de Rachel que comenzaba a sonar. _- ¿Podes apagar esa alarma de una vez?_ – Criticó malhumorada.

_No es la alarma._ – Lo observó. – _Me están llamando por teléfono._ – Su encontraba sorprendida, en estado de shock.

_¿No pensás atender?_ – Indagó al notar su poca vida.

_Es mi tía… -_ Susurró para sí misma.

**Rachel -** ¿Pasó algo?

**Nina –** Mi chiquita, no te quiero asustar, pero… ¿Existe alguna manera de que vengas a casa?

**Rachel -** ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué paso? ¿Están todos bien?

**Nina –** Hoy… Sí, estamos todos bien. ¿Es posible?

**Rachel -** ¿HOY? Imposible tía, ¿Como querés que consiga un pasaje?

**Nina –** No te quiero desesperar más, pero te necesito acá de manera urgente.

**Rachel –** No solo me estás desesperando, si no que me estas asustando también.

**Nina –** Tu papá está viniendo.

**Rachel -** ¿QUEEEEEEE? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

_¿Pasó algo?_ – Indagó Quinn ante el grito de la morocha. -_ ¿Todo bien? –_ No obtuvo respuesta.

**Nina –** Te llamé lo más rápido que pude ¿Podes venir?

**Rachel –** No sé cómo voy a hacer, pero en 1 hora estoy ahí.

Cortó el teléfono y su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil. Trataba de asimilar lo ocurrido y buscar una solución factible y rápida. Quinn la observaba con cautela. Se levantó y acercó cuidadosamente.

_¿Estás bien?_ – Consultó vacilantemente.

_Si…_ - Murmuro. –_ Al menos por ahora…_

_¿Qué paso?_ – La sujetó del brazo para volverla en sí. -_ ¿Algo grave?_

_No, pero necesito llegar a la casa de mi tía si quiero conservar mi vida y la de ella._ – Arqueó sus cejas.

_¿Tanto?_ – Abrió sus ojos a la par.

_¡Sí!_ – Chilló nerviosa. – _Necesito conseguir un pasaje urgente._

_¡Callense de una vez!_ – Gritó Santana tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

Dicho movimiento provocó que Brittany se viese estorbada, aligerando el sueño que había logrado adquirir. Sus ojos parpadearon pesadamente.

_¿No te das cuenta que Rachel está con un problema?_ – Criticó Quinn ante la reacción de la latina.

_¿Qué le pasó a Rach?_ – Indagó la rubia intentando despertarse.

_Necesito conseguir..._ – Hizo una pausa buscando dinero en su maleta luego de haberse cambiado sin importar la presencia de las demás. –_ Un pasaje urgente hasta lo de mi tía._

_¿Dónde vive ella?_ – Consultó Quinn intentando entender un poco mejor la situación.

_En Kansas._ – Respondió brevemente mientras comenzaba a contar el dinero.

_¿Por qué tenés que ir hasta ahí?_ – Preguntó Brittany reincorporándose sobre la cama. -_ ¿Vas a abandonar el conservatorio?_

_Me tengo que ir porque uno de mis padres no sabe que estoy acá y esta yéndome a buscar ahí._ – Sujetó lo mínimo e indispensable.

_Mirá vos a la santita..._ - Masculló Santana sin moverse de su posición.

_¿Vas a ir en autobús?_ – Agregó la rubia.

_¡Claro Britt!_ – Respondió con obviedad.

_Santi podría llevarte con su auto._ – Espetó sin pensarlo.

_¿Qué?_ – Expresaron las tres al unísono.

_¿Vos te volviste loca?_ – Acotó la latina frunciendo su ceño. –_ Nunca me preguntaron si yo quería llevarla o mínimamente si podía hacerlo._

_¡Deja Britt!_ – Irrumpió Rachel. –_ Gracias, la verdad que fue una buena idea, pero no puedo esperar nada de ella._

_¡Epa! –_ Abrió sus ojos a la par. – _Baja la agresividad conmigo enana._ – Frotó sus ojos. - _¿A dónde hay que ir?_

_A Kansas. –_ Arrojó Quinn por lo bajo.

_Aha._ – Bostezó. -_ ¿A KANSAS?_ – Gritó procesando la información. - _¿Ustedes están drogadas o qué?_

_Gracias Santana, gracias enserio_. – Comenzó a salir por la puerta.

_¡PARA!_ – Gritó Brittany intentando frenar su trayecto pero fue en vano. –_ No podemos dejarla sola._ – Observó a las dos restantes. – _Quinnie, por favor… Hace algo, nos necesita._

_¿Vos la llevarías?_ – Consultó hacia la latina.

_Si no queda otra…_ - Respondió desganadamente.

_¡Rachel!_ – Gritó saliendo tras ella. -_ ¡RACHEL! _– Logró captar su atención.

_Quinn, no tengo tiempo para perder._ – Expresó sin voltear. -_ ¿Qué pasa?_

_Te lleva Santana._ – Agregó rápidamente. – _¿Cuando hay que salir?_

Volteó de inmediato. Su rostro transmitía sorpresa y alegría. - _¡Ya tendríamos que haber salido!_

_Bueno, dejame ir a buscar una muda de ropa a mi cuarto._ – Abrió sus ojos. –_ No puedo ir en pijama._

_Apurate por favor._ – Atinó a decir mientras veía como Quinn se perdía en dirección al mismo.

Ingresó velozmente mientras comenzaba a retirarse el pijama que traía puesto. Dicho revuelo provocó varios ruidos que derivaron en unos quejidos por parte de Alison. La morena se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, mientras Hannah no se divisaba por ningún lado. Sin perder demasiado tiempo, ni elegir la ropa, se cambió y sujetó su libreta. Sería un largo viaje, no podía dejarla ahí.

_Quinn… -_ Susurró. –_ ¿A dónde te vas?_

_Tengo que salir_. – Fue escueta. – D_espués hablamos_

_¿Dónde pasaste la noche?_ – Humedeció sus labios mientras intentaba recomponerse del malestar que estaba padeciendo.

Me tengo que ir enserio, después hablamos todo lo que quieras. – Comenzó su trayecto hacia la puerta.

_¿Estabas con ella no?_ – Indagó sin anestesia provocando que el andar de Quinn se frenara de forma inmediata.

_¿Qué?_ – La observó sobre uno de sus hombros.

_¿Estuviste con Rachel no?_ – Se sentó sobre la cama sujetándose la frente.

_No es lo que estás pen…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_¿A no?_ – Abrió los ojos. _- ¿Y qué estoy pensando?_ – Hizo una pausa ínfima. - _¿Qué tal vez saliste conmigo y volviste con ella? ¿Qué tal vez te busqué en el cuarto y resulta que no dormiste acá? ¿Qué tal vez ahora también te estés yendo con ella?_ – Mordió su labio inferior esperando una respuesta.

_Tampoco es lo que crees._ – Inhaló profundo evitando mirarla. –_ Me tengo que ir._ – Sentenció sujetando el picaporte.

_Si pasas esa puerta te olvidas de lo nuestro para siempre._ – Amenazó.

_¿Qué?_ – Volteó sobre su eje. -_ ¿Vos te volviste loca?_

_Creo que fui clara._ – Tragó saliva. –_ Si atravesas esa puerta, estás decidiendo irte con ella antes que quedarte conmigo._ – Contorneó los labios con su lengua. – _Vos elegís._

Los ojos de Quinn se encontraban abiertos a la par, al igual que su boca. Estaba atónita. Alison se veía enojada y sonaba seria. La estaba poniendo a prueba. Debía elegir lo que considerara correcto. Debía elegir bien, después de todo, de nada iba a servir arrepentirse.

* * *

><p>Para los que decian que Britt era muy tonta... Tambien puede ser provocativa y sexy... <em>No se desesperen antes de tiempo!<strong><br>**_

**Proximo Capitulo:** 17. Auto rojo.

**Actualizacion:** Jueves 01/12.

¿Qué habrá decidido Quinn? ¿Se fue con Rachel? ¿Se quedo con Alison?

No es que tenga abandonadas a las Brittana, el tema es que las Faberry tienen que conocerse mejor.

Este capitulo tiene un poquito de ellas. Vuelvo a repetir: **No desesperen que ya va a haber mas.**

**PACIENCIA!** Les recuedo que el fic tiene 50 capitulos. Vamos por el 16... No sean ansiosas, por favor.

No dejen de comentar, me inspira y alegra leer sus comentarios =)

Recomiendo: 

_** "Encuentrame una razon"** _

.net/s/7171052/1/

Está actualizado!


	18. Auto rojo

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

><p><strong>17.<strong> Auto rojo.

Sábado 03 de Julio de 2010.

* * *

><p><em>Dicen los que saben que no hay que confiar en nadie, ni en uno mismo. Hoy tuve el primer indicio de que no puedo confiar en mi, en mis sentimientos. Creía amar a una persona o al menos sentirme atraída por la misma para encontrarme en una realidad llena de mentiras y cosas que no son. ¿Es normal no confiar en uno mismo? ¿Y si no que es normal? ¿Es normal amarte tanto y sin explicaciones? Con esta tristeza profunda, que no termina. Eterna, siempreviva. Una melancolía inmortal hasta en los momentos de alegría. Tristeza que no me abandona., que me ahorca, me ahoga y todavía no me mata. Quererte tanto hasta volverme loca, perder la identidad para cumplir tus deseos y órdenes. Llenarme de pedidos tuyos, guardar en mi memoria cada momento vivido y compartido. Que nos dijimos, que hicimos, que me puse para encontrarme con vos. Anotando mentiras para no olvidarme quien te dije que era. Fingiendo personalidad, porque yo no existo. Mi esencia es nula. No soy: parezco ser. Y deseando que el sentimiento desaparezca, mirándome inexistente cuando por fin la melancolía se va, me doy cuenta que siento algo. Todavía no defino qué, pero peor que sentirse mal, es no sentirse. Hoy te elijo, por favor, no hagas que me arrepienta.<em>

_Te busqué en mi auto rojo a las seis, llevaba un frac muy nuevo, que en verdad no me quedaba muy bien… Te llevé por la ruta que va al sur, ¿Nene no vas rápido? Dijiste mirándome extrañada_ – Cantaban Santana, Brittany, Hannah y Rachel al unísono. - _Uouo uouo uouo uouo._ – Tarareaban entre risas sonoras.

_¿Es necesario que canten tan fuerte?_ – Criticó Quinn sujetando las hojas de su libreta. - _¿No podes cerrar el techo del auto?_ – Observó a la latina a través del espejo retrovisor. – _Intento escribir y el viento me está complicando._ – Sonrió irónicamente.

Se encontraban en su viaje a Kansas. Santana manejaba el descapotable rojo que su padre le había dado, Brittany iba a su lado, de copiloto, mientras Rachel se situaba en el medio, con Hannah a un lado y Quinn al otro.

_Todavía no entiendo que hago acá._ – Espetó la pelirroja una vez que el tema se hacia agua.

_Yo tampoco entiendo que haces acá._ – Replicó la latina observándola. - _¿Quién la invitó?_

_Yo le pedí que viniese._ – Musitó Rachel con algo de temor. –_ Es mi amiga y estoy muy nerviosa, la necesitaba a mi lado._ – Concluyó arqueando sus cejas.

_Hiciste bien._ – Susurró Quinn.

_¿Qué?_ – Indagó observándola.

_Que hicimos bien en venir con el auto de S._ – Sonrió. – _Con el autobús no ibas a llegar más._

_¿Qué tema quieren escuchar?_ – Consultó Brittany. –_ Tengo muchas opciones variadas._

_¿Podrías cerrar el techo?_ – Preguntó nuevamente. – _Tengo ganas de escribir y no puedo._

¿Qué escribís? – Intentó ojear la libreta.

_Creo que fui clara cuando te dije que no leyeras mis escritos_ – Fulminó a la morocha con la mirada para volver a concentrarse en la escritura.

_Nuevamente su perfume me invade. El viento que nos golpea no ayuda en nada. ¿Cómo es posible que todas estemos padeciendo el calor, con gotas de sudor sobre nuestras frentes y ella este impecable? Por momentos me parece inhumana. Es diferente, es especial, su mirada me mueve el mundo. Sus ojos me reavivan el alma. Tengo ganas de vivir, tengo algo porque hacerlo. Deja de observarme, te lo suplico._

_¿Pasa algo?_ – Espetó observándola de reojo.

_¿Me hablás a mí?_ – Respondió Rachel dubitativa.

_Y… ¡Sí!_ – Rió. –_ No voy a estar hablando con una hoja de papel._

_¿A vos también te hablan?_ – Indagó Brittany anonadada. Sus ojos se encontraban abiertos a la par.

Santana la observaba con su ceño fruncido. -_ ¿Quién te habla?_

_Las hojas, las letritas se mueven y me dicen cosas._ – Explicaba encarnizadamente. –_ No sé porque me pasa eso, pero siento que luego de escucharlas y asimilar lo que me dicen, soy más sabia._ – Sonrió.

_¿Qué droga consumís Britt?_ – Consultó Hannah asomándose por uno de los costados del asiento. – _Es muy poderosa._

_Necesito atacarla todo el tiempo, defenderme, alejarme. No quiero amarla, no me quiero enamorar. No quiero sufrir por alguien otra vez. Te elegí y no me arrepiento. Pero no se porque lo hice. Nunca va a sentir lo mismo que yo. Nunca va a entender lo que pasa dentro de mí. No aguanto más ese aroma. No puedo soportarlo. Me está encerrando en una nebulosa donde todo tiene que ver con ella._

_¿Qué perfume usas?_ – Susurró embelesada.

_¿A quién le hablas Q?_ – Indagó Santana desorientada.

_¿Qué?_ – Sacudió su rostro. -_ ¿Qué pasa?_

_Preguntaste que perfume usaba alguien._ – Explicó Rachel. -_ ¿Para quién era?_

_Estaba recordando una frase de un tema que escuche el otro día y lo anotaba para no olvidarme de buscarlo._ – Desvió su vista hacia la nada misma. - _¿Falta mucho para que lleguemos?_

_Yo pregunté lo mismo y nadie me contestó._ – Agregó Hannah compenetrada con su teléfono.

_No lo sé_. – Inhaló profundo. –_ Rachel es la guía._

_Pero vos sos la que maneja._ – Replicó abriendo sus ojos. –_ Yo no tengo ni idea de donde estamos._

_¿Y como se supone que vamos a llegar?_ – Criticó la latina.

_¡Creía que te habías fijado en un mapa!_ – Frunció su ceño ante el ataque.

_No puedo dejar de mirarte y no entiendo porque. Siento que cada palabra que decís enriquece mi vocabulario ayudándome a aprender algo nuevo. Siento que maduré más en estos meses que en cientos de días que viví antes de saber que existías. ¿Qué estaba haciendo yo antes con mi vida? ¿A dónde iba? ¿En quién me quería convertir, quien quería ser?_

_¡Yo estoy siguiendo la ruta!_ – Gritó fulminándola a través del espejo retrovisor. - _¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber a dónde vamos?_ – Sus nervios se notaban a flor de piel - _¡Kansas es enorme!_

_Cuando estemos en Kansas yo sé donde hay que ir, lo que no sé es como llegar hasta ahí._ – Imitaba su tono.

_¡Paren con la violencia!_ – Espetó Brittany tapándose los oídos.

_¿Pueden dejar de pelear?_ – Indagó Hannah buscando con intensidad en su teléfono. – _Tengo un GPS en el celular._ - Lo enseñó

_¿Por qué no hablaste antes?_ – Lo arrebató de las manos de la pelirroja. – _Hace una hora que estoy manejando sin ayuda._

_Te vas a morir de un ataque al corazón._ – Acotó con una mueca en sus labios. - _¿No podes calmarte?_ – Recomendó.

Ahora tampoco se quien quiero ser, pero sé con quién quiero estar. Con mi salvadora, Con quien, sin querer, me cambió la cabeza. Tu perfume es mi guía.

_¡SANTANA POR FAVOR CERRA EL TECHO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!_ – Gritó sorpresivamente.

_Hace más de media hora que te estoy esperando._ – Criticó Finn observándola sentado en el piano del auditorio. – _Creí que habías hecho hincapié en la puntualidad._ – Hizo una pausa.

_Mira Finn, agradece que vine._ – Se acercó hasta toparse con el escenario. – _No estoy de humor, no me siento bien y tengo mucha ira contenida._ – Frunció su ceño. - _¿Es necesario que ensayemos?_

_¿Por qué tenés ese humor?_ – Elevó una de sus cejas. - _¿Abstinencia sexual?_ – Rió.

_¿Y el tuyo? ¿Problema cerebral o distrofia al nacer?_ – Atacó. – _Problema personal que no tengo por qué hablar con vos._

_Problemas con Quinn… -_ Musitó.

_¿Sabes qué?_ – Lo señaló con el dedo. – _Problemas con Rachel también._ – Notó la sorpresa en el rostro de Finn. - _¿Qué? ¿No te enteraste?_ – Rió irónicamente. – _No sé porque no me sorprende… ¡Nunca te enteras de nada!_

_Me estas hartando con tu manera de tratarme._ – Elevó el tono lo justo y necesario. – _Si no sabes complacer a tu novia para que te elija, no es problema mío._

_¿Y vos que haces para que la tuya se quede a tu lado?_ – Abrió sus ojos a la par.

_No es mi novia._ – Fue escueto.

_¡YA ME DI CUENTA! _– Gritó. – _¡No estaría de viaje con Quinn si lo fuese!_

_¿De viaje?_ – Se quedó en silencio atónito.

Si… Se acaba de ir con Quinn y las tres mosqueteras. – Respondió con desgano. – _Creí que habíamos quedado en que no se acercaran._

_No puedo estar controlándola todo el tiempo._ – Suspiró con fuerza. –_ Además, Rachel no es lesbiana, no veo porque tanto problema con Quinn._ – Concluyó focalizándose en las partituras. – _Creo que te perseguís un poco._

_Para tu información, Don nadie, yo tampoco soy lesbiana ¿Y?_ – Abrió sus manos buscando una respuesta.

Finn contuvo una carcajada. - _¿No lo sos?_ – Rió ahogadamente. -_ ¿Entonces?_

_Me enamore de Quinn… Nada más._ – Hizo una pausa. - _¿Nunca te paso que te enamoraste de alguien sin importar nada mas?_

_Nunca me enamoraría de un tipo._ – Fue conciso.

_Yo no me enamoraría de otra mujer que no fuese ella._ – Aclaró. – _Además a ella no le gustan las lesbianas…_ - Se llamó a silencio dando por sobreentendido el final de la frase.

_¿Las convierte?_ – Concluyó confundido.

_Algo así…_ - Respondió misteriosamente. -_ ¿Qué seguridad tenés que con Rachel no pase lo mismo?_

_El otro día en el bar, estaba muy mimosa conmigo._ – Recordó. – _Bastante candente…_ - Revoleó sus ojos. –_ Tenía alcohol en sangre, bastante a decir verdad, pero eso no quita que estuviese así de fogosa…_

_¿Y cómo termino eso?_ – Indagó.

_Subió a cantar con Quinn y no supe mas nada de ella_. – Fue sincero.

_¿Cómo?_ – Frunció su ceño, desentendida. – _Momento… ¿Dónde estaba yo?_

_No lo sé._ – Sonrió con ironía. –_ Al parecer la que descuida es otra…_

_¿Qué pasó?_ – Ignoró el comentario.

_¡Te dije que no lo sé!_ – Alzó el tono. – _Quinn salió tras ella y no las vi más._

_¿NO SE TE OCURRIO HACER LO MISMO?_ – Criticó con un chillido.

_Lo hice, pero cuando salí no las vi._ – Respondió con calma. - _¡Me tenés bastante harto ya!_

_¿Sabías que Quinn no durmió en el cuarto?_ – Un silencio se apoderó de la situación. – _Como si fuese poco, cuando entró, no solo se fue enseguida, sino que encima traía puesto el pijama de Brittany._ – Sonrió de frustración. -_ ¿Sabes con quien comparte habitación Brittany?_ – No esperó respuesta. -_ ¡Con la estúpida de Rachel!_

_¿Simplemente no podes dejar de decirle enana?_ – Cuestionó Quinn caminando por el parque al que habían descendido.

_Se lo digo cariñosamente._ – Respondió Santana andando a su lado. - _¿Por qué la defendes tanto?_

_La defiendo como defendería a cualquiera._ – Fue tajante. –_ No me gusta que seas tan… -_ Hizo una pausa. – _Tan como Alison._

_A ella no le molesta que le diga así._ – Volteó su rostro hacia el auto. – _Me da un poco de miedo dejar a Brittany con Hannah en el auto._

Imitó su gesto. -_ ¿Va con doble sentido?_

Frunció su ceño observándola. -_ ¿Doble sentido porque?_

_No se…_ - Sacudió su rostro. –_ Pensé que me ibas a decir que tal vez podía caerse y aplastarla. _– Rió para sí misma.

La empujó con disimulo contagiándose de su risa. -_ ¡Después la despectiva soy yo!_

No pudo aguantar más y una carcajada sonora la abordó. – _Vos me haces ser así…_ - Inhaló profundo tratando de ponerse seria. – _Perdón por interrumpir tu momento con Britt._ – Suspiró. – _Podría haberme quedado callada, pero la realidad es que no que…_ - Se vio interrumpida.

_No me tenés que explicar nada._ – Evitaba mirarla. – _Además no interrumpiste nada._

_Santi…_ - La observó con obviedad. – _Somos grandes…_ - Agregó por lo bajo.

_No iba a pasar a mayores…_ - Hizo una pausa. – _Britt es virgen, estaba por decírmelo._

_No sabía tanto…_ - Mordió su labio inferior. –_ Tampoco sé si quiero saberlo o no._ – Rió tímidamente. – _Me gusta que este con vos igualmente._

Un gesto de sorpresa, mezclado con una sonrisa se gestó en el rostro de Santana. - _¿Enserio me decís?_ – Se fijó en ella.

_¡No me mires así!_ – Con su mano giró el rostro de la latina con cuidado. – _No hagas que me arrepienta de lo que acabo de decir. –_ Concluyó.

_Es muy importante para mí que vos apoyes esto._ – Agregó esquivando el movimiento y volviendo a focalizarse en sus ojos.

_Lo se…_ - Inhaló profundo. – _Por eso es que te lo digo._

_¿Y vos?_ – Indagó con disimulo.

_¿Yo qué?_ – Alzó una de sus cejas. - _¿Con Alison?_

_Con Rachel… -_ Su gesto transmitía obviedad. – _Quinn… A mi no me mientas._ – Se cruzó de brazos.

Un suspiro profundo y marcado denotaba su confusión. – _No lo se… La verdad que no lo sé._ – Hizo una pausa. – _No puedo dejar de pensar en ella, siento que cualquier cosa que pasa lo relaciono_. – La observó con atención. -_ ¡Está presente en todos lados! ¿Entendés?_

_A la perfección._ – Su andar se volvía mas pausado. - _¿No intentaste nada?_

_¿Con Rachel?_ – Chilló sorprendida. Inmediatamente comenzó a reír. -_ ¡No! No es lesbiana…_

_Alison tampoco lo era._ – Abrió sus ojos a la par. – _Y mirala ahora... ¡Está perdidamente enamorada de vos!_

_Alison está obsesionada, eso no es amor. –_ Fue tajante.

_Yo con Britt también pensaba lo mismo y sin embargo me arriesgué y mira lo que conseguí._ – Se llamó a silencio esperando una respuesta su parte.

_¡TARDASTE MAS DE TRES AÑOS EN CONFESARTELE!_ – Rió a carcajadas. – _Sos una cara rota._

Una risa incontenible se generó en Santana. - _¡Callate maldita!_ – Un nuevo empujón se hizo presente. –_ Tardé no porque no me animara, si no porque es tu hermana._

_Yo siempre te dije que te apoyaba._ – Respondió escuetamente.

_¿Es momento para reproches?_ – Inquirió frunciendo su ceño.

_Ya se que no cambia en nada ahora que me arrepienta o que critique._ – Explicó Alison tomando asiento a su lado. – _Pero es más fuerte que yo._

_¿Qué te hace pensar que a Rachel le pueda interesar Quinn?_ – Preguntó Finn sin entender del todo la situación. – _Para mi exageras, siempre te lo dije._ – Observó hacia el frente. – _Ella está metida conmigo… ¿No se nota?_

_Sos demasiado optimista._ – Expresó inhalando profundo. - _¿Cómo llegaron a estar juntas en el bar?_ – Frunció su ceño observándolo. – _Nuestras mesas estaban apartadas._

_No lo sé._ – Pensó un instante. – _Hannah la llevó al baño y lo ultimo que recuerdo es verla arriba del escenario junto a Quinn._

_¿Fue después de que yo cantara?_ – Consultó hilando cabos sueltos.

_¡Si te dije!_ - Abrió su boca, dubitativo. - _¿En que cambia eso?_

_¿Por qué se la llevó la gorda?_ – Preguntó despectivamente.

Rió intentando contenerlo. – _Nunca mejor puesto un apodo._ – Volvió a recobrar la seriedad. – _Supongo que porque quería que la acompañase al baño…_

_¿Sos idiota?_ – Resopló. - _¿La estabas besando no?_

_¡Si!_ – Gritó. –_ Si a la segunda pregunta… Me asusta un poco tu expresión._

_¿Cómo se comporta ella con vos?_ – Lo penetraba con sus ojos.

_No entiendo a lo que vas…_ - Se alejó disimuladamente.

_Me refiero a como actúa cuando la besas o la abrazas…_ - Desvió su vista hacia la nada misma. - _¿Sentís que se siente a gusto?_

_Creo que si…_ - Sacudió su rostro de un lado a otro. – _Nos besamos solo dos veces._ – La observó. –_ La primera, se fue corriendo, la segunda, la sacó Hannah._ – Se calló repentinamente. -_ ¿Por qué tengo que explicarte estás cosas?_

_¿Tiene una manía de salir corriendo?_ – Consultó con malicia.

_No lo se…_ - Hizo una pausa. – _Creo que tiene un dolor dentro…_ - Pensó. – _Algo que sufrió o padeció y que todavía no logró asimilar._ – Observó como lo miraba atentamente. - _¿Soy claro?_

_Como el agua._ – Respondió rápidamente. -_ ¿Qué crees que oculta?_

_Te dije que no lo sé._ – Humedeció sus labios. - _¿Tan importante es?_

_Todo lo que sirva para destruir a tu enemigo, es importante._ – Transmitía ira con sus ojos. – _Se que no puede cantar… Se que llora mucho… ¿Qué mas tengo que saber?_

_No estoy seguro de querer meterme en esto…_ - Dudó un instante. – _Creo que te estas yendo de tema, te estas ensañando mucho con ella y no te hizo nada._

_Todavía no me hizo nada, pero cuando me haga quiero estar preparada._ – Abrió sus ojos recordando una situación. – _Vos dijiste que tu celular sonó y ella se separó con rapidez._ – Notó como Finn afirmaba con su cabeza. - _¿Qué tema era?_

_Uno de Coldplay. –_ Produjo una mueca con sus labios. - _¿En que cambia eso?_

_No puede cantar… Coldplay pareciera ponerla mal…_ - Tomaba nota en su cerebro. – _Creo que es probable que tenga algún problema sentimental._ – Lo observó con cautela. –_ Tal vez sufrió algo que la impacto y la bloqueó._

_No entiendo porque sentís eso. –_ Expresó Quinn pateando el pasto largo que se encontraba delante de ella. – _Yo no considero que Britt esté bloqueada._ – Colocó las manos en sus bolsillos del jean. Se encontraban caminando de regreso al auto.

Se habían alejado lo suficiente para poder hablar como buenas amigas que eran. Se encontraban a la espera del llamado de Rachel que les indicara que debían ir a buscarla para volver al conservatorio. Parecía que todo marchaba bien ya que llevaban más de dos horas esperándola. Caminaban en círculos, buscando mantener la misma distancia hasta el auto de manera constante.

_No se… -_ Suspiró. – _Creo que tiene ciertas dudas acerca de lo que puede sentir o no por mí._ – Expresó con algo de tristeza.

_¿Por qué?_ – Frunció su ceño. – _Lo que vi en el cuarto no parecía que tuviese dudas…_

_¡A eso me refiero!_ – Rió para si misma al recordarlo. – _Por momentos es así, fogosa, decidida y por otros, parece insegura…_ - Hizo una pausa. – _Como si no sintiese nada por mí._

_Yo creo que debes decidirte._ – La observó con cariño. –_ Si querés estar con Britt, tirate al abismo de una vez._ – Asemejó el salto con sus manos. – _De cabeza, sin dudas, sin pensarlo… ¡Jugatela sin que nada mas te importe!_

Santana la observaba con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro. Era extraño escuchar a Quinn hablar de ese modo.

_¿Por qué me miras así?_ - Consultó atónita. -_ ¿Qué tengo?_

_Es lo mismo que me estoy preguntando yo._ – Sonrió con pudor. - _¿Qué tenés? ¿Qué te anda pasando?_

_Nada…_ - Revoleó sus ojos. –_ No sé porque me tendría que pasar algo._

_Hasta hace unos días te querías morir, nada tenia sentido, tu vida era una porquería, te quisiste ahogar en el mar…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_Te dije que no me quise ahogar._ – Espetó.

_¿Vamos a empezar de nuevo con eso?_ – Cuestionó alzando una de sus cejas.

_No…_ - Masculló. –_ ¿Qué tiene que ver que mi vida antes era todo eso y ahora?_ – Frunció su ceño. – _¡Ahora es igual!_

_Ahora estas feliz… Puedo notarlo._ – Sonrió. – _Tenés una enana felicidad dentro tuyo._

_¿Enana felicidad?_ – Repitió entre risas. - _¿No será pequeña?_

_¿Pequeña Rachel?_ – Indagó con una mueca pícara.

_¡QUE TIENE QUE VER!_ – Gritó entre risas.

_¿Miento?_ – Abrió sus ojos buscando corromperla.

Una sonrisa tímida provocaba que el rostro de Quinn se desviase hacia el suelo. Se sentía acalorada, ruborizada. Sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, como también era consciente de que su amiga había notado ese cambio en su actitud. Rachel la había cambiado y tenia motivos para seguir adelante.

_¡SANTIIIIII!_ – Gritó Brittany corriendo hacia ellas.

_¿No me vas a contestar?_ – Susurró hacia Quinn antes de que la rubia se hiciera presente entre ellas.

_Atendé a tu mujer, parece que te necesita con urgencia._ – Buscó salir del paso.

_¿Qué pasa Britt?_ – Consultó observándola venir con rapidez. - _¿Sabes algo de Rachel?_

_¡Si!_ – Apoyó las manos en sus rodillas. Se encontraba agitada. – _Mandó un mensaje diciendo que podemos ir a buscarla para volver._

_¡Genial!_ – Exclamó Quinn. –_ Ya me estaba hartando de este lugar._ – Comenzó a caminar seguida por Santana y Brittany.

La rubia aceleró su paso, simulando una corrida para llegar antes que ellas al auto. La latina imitó su gesto avanzando detrás.

_Parece que a tu mujer le salió todo bien._ – Susurró al oido de Quinn una vez que pasó por su lado. Continuó su trayecto sin esperar respuesta.

Unos cuantos pasos bastaron para notar como la observaba de reojo, volteando sobre su eje y llevando sus dedos índice y medio a cada ojo. Con la misma intensidad apuntó hacia Quinn quien se encontraba estupefacta ante el comentario que había emitido hacia unos segundos. Santana sonrió con malicia provocando una reacción similar en su amiga, quien mordía su labio inferior con fuerza intentando contener la carcajada.

* * *

><p>Necesitaba de estos dialogos y de este capitulo para poder seguir.<strong><br>**

**Proximo Capitulo:** 18. ¡Sos una lacra!

**Actualizacion:** Sábado 03/12.

Me di cuenta que las malcrio, bah, me lo hicieron dar cuenta.

Siempre actualizo en termino, trato de darle una historia con fundamento y lo mas coherente posible y ustedes no son capaces de dejar una misera firma.

Tal vez si dejo de actualizar tan seguido, valoren un poco el sacrificio que hace uno.

Me desmotivan. Sin motivacion no se puede escribir, asi que no se que sera de esto.

No lo tomen a mal.

A la gente que firma siempre. Gracias.**  
><strong>

PD: Alep, es basada en la pelicula pero no transcurren de igual modo los acontecimientos.

_** "Encuentrame una razon"** _

.net/s/7171052/1/


	19. ¡Sos una lacra!

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

><p><strong>18.<strong> ¡Sos una lacra!

Domingo 04 de Julio de 2010.

* * *

><p><em>Mi mundo colapsó. Como en Matrix, la gente se congeló y la única figura en movimiento era yo misma. Veía la vida en trescientos sesenta grados, me veía sentada y pálida en la medianera del conservatorio. Veía el vacío del parque que asemejaba inhabitado. La gente se mostraba como estatuas de jardín. Si me tiraba iba a doler demasiado. Como en una novela malísima, comenzaba a pasarme lo que le pasa a las cenicientas. A diferencia de la real a mi no me rescataba ningún príncipe, ni princesa. Podría jurar que no salté hacia el vacío porque tenía miedo de matar a alguien cuando cayera y nadie merecía esa condena. Pero todo mi cuerpo pedía muerte. Y casi como si del cielo descendiera apareció ella, radiante. Un ángel llamado Rachel. Estaba descalza y con un camisón que dejaba mucho que desear. Igualmente era sexy. Llevaba una aureola que la hacía única y diferente a todos los demás. Sin saber cómo nos encontrábamos haciendo el amor desenfrenadamente sobre esa mugre que habitaba esa azotea desierta. Lo hacíamos como nunca antes. Claro, si soy virgen. Era pasional, sentido, salvaje. Era tan real. Cuestión, esos son mis sueños. Creo que estoy loca. Si. Lo estoy.<em>

_Me acosa una especie de erotomanía incontrolable. Tanto quiero que se acerque a mi hago cosas que nunca imagine. Mi entorno se pregunta qué tanto hizo ella y cuanto me corresponde a mí. Es un porcentaje que en este momento no puedo resolver: no me dan las cuentas. Que tiene un impacto estruendoso en mí, eso es sabido, también me hace llegar a extremos incalculables e imposibles. _

"_Erotomanía: Trastorno mental caracterizado por la obsesión amorosa o sexual". Te sufro. Soy consciente de eso, pero solamente cuando me aíslo, me alejo, me desdoblo. Solo así puedo entender que después de todo, quizás, no es tan importante, no es tan trágico, o que tal cuestión no merece mi muerte._

_Los cambios de planes no son aceptables en mi vida. Si vamos a hacer tal cosa, la hacemos y punto. No hay por qué arrepentirse. ¿Cómo hago para no arrepentirme de esto?_

_Mi amor es atemporal. Por momentos olvido el presente. Mezclo personalidades, momentos, tiempos. Sin poder distinguir lo que fue y dejó de ser, de lo que nunca será._

_Que me haya soportado durante estas semanas me hizo tener la confianza suficiente como para quererla sin tapujos ni resguardos, para dejar que se me acercara libremente, mostrándome que se hace y como. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué mierda pasa entre nosotras? No quiero sentirme pesada y repetitiva, no quiero darme cuenta que ni yo misma me entiendo. Pero… ¿Cómo hago cuando estoy sola en este cuarto y tengo ganas de abrazarte? ¿Qué hago cuando siento y sé que sos todo lo que tengo? Si me quisieras una milésima parte de lo que te amo, sería feliz._

_¡QUINN TE NECESITO YA!_ – Irrumpió Hannah abriendo la puerta con vigor y sacando a Quinn de ese mundo en el que se perdía cuando escribía.

Rachel se encontraba husmeando en su locker. Debía recoger algunas partituras y canciones que tenía en mente para practicar. Ese viaje de imprevisto a Kansas la había condicionado bastante. Sin exagerar, había perdido un día entero. Debía estar practicando ese tema que iba a cantar y aun no lograba entonar a la perfección. Debía ensayar con Quinn, quien de un momento para otro había comenzado a ser agradable.

Ya no padecía los ensayos con ella, al contrario, los disfrutaba. Podía sentir y notar ese cambio para con su persona y lograba sacarle una sonrisa. Observar esa letra, leer ese tema que sostenía entre sus manos le generaba eso. Sonreír. Era tan esperanzador. Tan sentido, que no podía creer como esa persona se ocultaba dentro de ese cuerpo.

Tenía un ser hermoso y debía darle la razón a Hannah. Al conocerla pudo descifrar su alma, esa incógnita que la invade. Aunque aun sentía que algo le ocultaba. Su mirada no era del todo pura, esa tristeza que la caracterizaba seguía estando presente. Se transmitía en cada gesto. Sus canciones eran un claro ejemplo de aquello.

Su mano derecha se depositaba sobre ese trozo de metal que se encontraba abierto. Con lo necesario en la mano restante, se disponía a cerrarlo cuando pudo sentir como una fuerza ajena a ella efectuó dicho movimiento con vigor. Un sobresalto denotaba su sorpresa y posterior susto. Con rapidez se sujetó el pecho y observó hacia el sector de donde provenía esa actitud arrolladora.

_¡A vos te estaba buscando lacra peluda!_ – Irrumpió Alison con una ira palpable.

Los ojos de Rachel se situaron en ella. Rápidamente observó hacia el otro lado y detrás suyo. Volvió su vista al punto inicial.

_¿Perdón?_ – Alzó sus cejas. _- ¿Me estás hablando a mi?_

_¡Si estúpida!_ – Gritó golpeando el locker y acorralándola entre sus brazos. _– Te estoy hablando a vos. _– Apretó con fuerza sus dientes. - _¿Ves alguna otra mosquita muerta por acá?_

_No entiendo porque me estás atacando ahora…_ - Disminuyó su voz mientras fruncía su ceño.

Los dientes de Alison rechinaban con más fuerza a causa del nerviosismo que le generaba esa actitud por parte de la morocha. - _¿Te vas a seguir haciendo la pelotuda mucho tiempo más?_

_¡Para un poco!_ – Buscó apartarla. – _Casi me cortas los dedos con la violencia con que lo cerraste…_ - Arqueó sus cejas asustada.

_¡No paro nada!_ – Rió al procesar el último comentario. – _Ojala te los hubiese cortado, así no andas metiéndolos donde no te corresponde. _– Su mirada se tornaba amenazante. - _¿Qué pretendes con Quinn?_

Una risa irónica y un tanto despectiva se gestaba en Rachel. No podía creer el planteo que le estaba realizando.

_¿Otra vez con eso?_ – Mordió su labio inferior mientras mecía su rostro de un lado a otro en forma de negación. _– Ya te dije…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_¡Me importa una mierda lo que me dijiste!_ – Gritó desbocada. - _¡Quiero la verdad! _– Exigió con ímpetu. - _¿Qué pretendes con ella?_

_¡Nada!_ – Espetó nerviosa. _– Ensayo con ella, como vos haces con Finn._ – Explicó con rapidez. – _Yo no te ando interrogando que haces con él o no._ – Hizo una pausa ínfima. – _¡Ni tampoco lo interrogo a él!_

_Porque yo no tengo dobles intenciones_. – Volvió a abalanzarse buscando evitar que se fuese. - _¡Vos si!_

_¡Ay Alison!_ – Chilló indefendiblemente. – _Tu inseguridad me supera._

Con algo de violencia volvió a apartarla de encima suyo, realizando una media vuelta para retirarse. Pudo sentir como una mano la sujetaba con fuerza del brazo, golpeándola contra el locker nuevamente. Un estruendo demarcaba la violencia del mismo.

_¡NO ME TOQUES!_ – Exigió fulminándola con la mirada.

_¡Te toco todo lo que quiero!_ – Desafió. _– Esta charla no terminó todavía así que no sé a dónde te crees que vas._ – Agregó con malicia en su tono de voz.

_Si estuviésemos hablando no me iría, pero tu prepotencia me satura_. – Sonrió sarcásticamente. – _Cuando aprendas a hablar como alguien civilizado y normal, ¡Avisame!_ – Recomendó.

_¡Mira gnomo!_ – Inhaló profundo. – _No me obligues a romperte la nariz_. – Deslizó su lengua por el labio superior. - _¡Se lo del bar!_ – Arrojó sin preámbulos.

_¿El bar?_ – Sus ojos se abrieron a la par al igual que su boca. Estaba atónita. - _¿Qué sabes del bar?_

_¿Por qué la cara?_ – Elevó una de sus cejas. - _¿Hay algo que no debía enterarme?_

_No sé qué es lo que decís._ – Sacudió su rostro. _- ¡Por eso mi cara! _– Pensó un instante. – Yo fui con Finn al bar.

_¡Y volviste con Quinn!_ – Gritó tomándola por sorpresa. _– Parece que se te confundieron las primeras letras del nombre! _

_No me confundí nada… _- Hizo una pausa pensando las palabras correctas. – _Tampoco volví con ella._

Depositó una de las manos en su frente mientras reía conteniendo ese instinto asesino que comenzaba a invadirla. - _¿Encima tenés la cara para mentirme?_ – Un silencio colmó la situación. Nuevamente, con la mano restante, golpeó el locker con fuerza. – _¡Me estoy conteniendo las ganas de estrangularte!_

_Mira…_ - Tragó saliva con fuerza. – _Creo que si tenés algún planteo para hacer, debes ir con ella. _– Fue escueta.

_Vos sos la que salió corriendo provocando que ella te siga, vos sos la que tiene más problemas que nadie en el mundo y logras refugiarte en Quinn, vos sos la que la lleva en un auto a quien sabe dónde._ – Sus pupilas se movían de un lado a otro penetrándola con fuerza y odio. - _¡VOS, SIEMPRE VOS!_ – Gritó. – _Estás ahí, en el medio ¡Estorbando! _– Masculló su ira. – _¡Al igual que una piedra en el zapato!_

_Me parec…_ - Alison se antepuso.

_¡No termine!_ – Exigió con su dedo índice acusándola. – _Ya no sé cómo decirte que no te metas con ella. _– Resopló. – _Te hable bien, te trate correctamente y tampoco lo entendiste._ – Elevó y descendió sus cejas rápidamente. - _¿Qué tengo que hacer?_

_¡Vos no sabes hablar bien!_ – Criticó con firmeza.

_Y vos no sos capaz de entender una indirecta._ – Desvió su mirada. - _¡Sos tan idiota!_

_Primero, deja de insultarme._ – Frunció su ceño. – _Segundo, no tengo ningún tipo de intención con Quinn… ¡Solo ensayamos!_ – Levantó su mano junto con la partitura. – _Tercero, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de las cosas que hago o dejo de hacer._

Sin registrar su último comentario, retiró esa hoja que sostenía con una violencia medida. Evitaba romperla. Dicho acto tomó por sorpresa a la morocha.

_¡Devolveme eso!_ – Exigió estiró su mano buscando el trozo de papel pero fue inútil.

Alison comenzaba a leer lo que tenía entre sus manos. Su ceño se fruncía mientras sus labios se unían con fuerza buscando controlarse.

_¿Qué mierda le hiciste a Quinn?_ – La observó fijamente. - _¿Desde cuándo escribe estas porquerías?_

_¡Yo no le hice nada!_ – Suspiró con fuerza. – _Ella sola la compuso, yo simplemente comenté si me gustaba o no._

_¿Ella sola?_ – Gestó una mueca con su boca. - _¿Me estás queriendo decir que te la compuso a vos?_

_¡NUNCA DIJE ESO!_ – Chilló en defensa propia.

_¿Sabes qué?_ – Sonrió falsamente. _- ¡Esto es basura!_ – Expresó mientras la hacía añicos sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

Los ojos de Rachel se focalizaban en los pedacitos de papel que caían sobre el suelo a modo de lluvia. Su boca se abría buscando emitir algún sonido pero era en vano. Nada era generado por sus cuerdas vocales.

_Que te quede claro._ – Intimidó con su mirada. – _Todo lo que involucre a Quinn, me interesa. _– Exhaló el aire con fuerza. _- ¿Estamos?_

Con lentitud y resignación afirmó con su rostro. Su vista seguía perdida en esa partitura deshecha que yacía esparcida por todo el piso. – _Creo que deberías confiar un poco más en ella._ – Elevó su vista. Inhaló profundo adquiriendo coraje. – _Es una gran persona y no tendrías que dudar._

_Cada vez que abrís la boca, no haces más que empeorar la situación._ – Recorrió el contorno de ambos labios con delicadeza. - _¿Eso cuando lo descubriste?_ – Levantó una de sus cejas. – _¿Antes o después de dormir con ella?_

_¡NO DORMI CON QUINN!_ – Gritó agobiada.

_¡NO ME LEVANTES LA VOZ!_ – Exigió con odio. - _¿Dónde durmió entonces?_ – Indagó provocativamente.

Un silencio abordó por completo a Rachel, quien boqueaba al igual que un pez fuera del agua buscando dar la respuesta acertada. Nuevamente sus cuerdas vocales se cerraban y no dejaban que ningún sonido saliese por ellas.

Un nuevo empujón logró sacarla de ese mutismo y parálisis corporal en la que se encontraba. Focalizó su vista en la mirada asesina de la morena quien cada vez se veía mas molesta.

_¡CONTESTAME INFELIZ!_ – Demandó con un grito exasperado captando la mirada de la gente que aun no lo hacía.

_No lo sé…_ – Tartamudeó nerviosa. _- ¡No soy su niñera!_ – Sacó firmeza de donde no la tenía.

_¡Al fin hablaste!_ – Rió arrogantemente. – _Por un momento pensé que ibas a llorar y salir corriendo como haces siempre._ – Recordó buscando herirla.

Tragó saliva con dificultad. - _¿Por qué decís eso?_ – Se mostraba dubitativa.

_¡Porque es lo que siempre haces!_ – Mordió su labio inferior sacudiendo su rostro de un lado a otro. - _¿O necesitas un tema de Coldplay de fondo para que eso ocurra?_

Su mundo se detuvo. Su cerebro dejo de procesar la información. Aquel comentario había sido igual que una daga atravesando su pecho y llegando justo al medio de su corazón. Todos esos recuerdos que buscaba borrar pasaban delante suyo, de sus ojos, al igual que un fotograma sin fin. Notaba como Alison modulaba y movía su boca pero ya nada tenía sentido. El sonido no penetraba en ella. Se había vuelto sorda por completo. Esas palabras ya no lograban herirla porque la habían matado. Estaba muerta, muerta en vida.

Un nuevo zamarreo, que derivaba en un golpe escandaloso contra el locker, la sacaba de esa nebulosa que lograba generar. Volvía a oír, a sentir, a quebrarse por dentro.

_¡HABLA!_ – Gritó enfurecida.

Pudo notar y sentir como una fuerza ajena a la dos se interponía delante. Quinn tomaba partido en esta pelea, como un príncipe azul defendiendo a su princesa. No lograba determinar cuál de las dos cumplía esa función, pero claramente estaba defendiéndola de Alison.

_¡CORTALA!_ – Intentaba sujetar la violencia con que la morena se arrojaba sobre Rachel. Le daba la espalda buscando protegerla. - _¡Basta Alison!_ – Repitió logrando captar su atención.

_¿Basta yo?_ – La fulminó al verla.

_¡Sí!_ – La sujetó con fuerza de ambos brazos, sacudiéndola para que volviese en sí. - _¡Basta vos!_ – Agregó. – _Estas dando un escándalo, un papelón._ – Observó hacia ambos lados. – _Mira como te miran todos._ – Analizó a Rachel de reojo. _– Mira como está ella… ¡Ni siquiera te enfrenta!_

_¡Soltame!_ – Se zafó de las manos de Quinn. – _Si me faltaba algo para corroborar que ustedes dos tienen algo es esto._ – Señaló amenazadoramente con su dedo índice. - _¡Que la defiendas!_

_¡La defiendo porque la estás atacando!_ – Elevó el tono imponiéndose. Con una de sus manos la sujetaba con poderío para tenerla controlada. _- ¿Acaso no la vez?_ – La señaló con el dedo índice de la mano restante, sin observarla. _– ¡Parece un pollito mojado!_ – Frunció su ceño.

Los ojos de Rachel transmitían con claridad esa descripción. Se encontraban vidriosos, sus cejas arqueadas lastimosamente, mientras su boca temblaba conteniendo el llanto. No sabía si estaba tan mal por la cantidad de insultos y agresiones que había recibido o por el dolor interno que le había generado esa frase final. Tal vez era una mezcla de ambas cosas. Solo tenía ganas de correr de ahí, de desaparecer y llorar como nunca antes. Sus piernas no reaccionaban. Ni siquiera lograba procesar lo que Quinn expresaba y lo que Alison respondía. Nuevamente la sordera la invadía dejándola completamente aislada de la situación.

_¡Te dije que me soltaras!_ – Volvió a zafarse. – _¡Me das asco!_ – Rechinó sus dientes. – _Anda a saber qué hiciste con esas manos y con esta._ – Señaló a Rachel con rabia.

_No te voy a permitir que me faltes el respeto de esa forma. _– Expresó calmada buscando serenarla. Fue inútil.

_¡Te hablo como se me da la gana!_ – Abrió sus ojos a la par. _- ¡Hago lo que quiero!_ – Volvió su vista a la morocha. – _Si quiero decir que es una hija de…_ - Una mano se depositó en su boca rápidamente impidiendo esos miles de improperios que estaba por gestar.

_¡BASTA ALISON!_ – Exigió saturada ejerciendo una mayor presión sobre sus labios. Quería impedir que siguiese con ese espectáculo que estaba brindando gratuitamente a todo el conservatorio.

Sacudiendo su rostro de un lado a otro buscaba sacar esa mano de su rostro. Le resultaba imposible a causa de la fuerza gestada. Sus manos se aferraban a la de Quinn para intentar separarla. Con una violencia desmedida a causa de su ira contenida, logró soltarse y empujarla a la altura de sus hombros.

El cuerpo de Quinn se tambaleó sin poder mantener la postura. La tomó por sorpresa. Dicho vaivén derivó en un golpe seco pero lo suficientemente fuerte contra el rostro de Rachel. Como un dominó acarrea la caída de las fichas, la sucesión de los actos finalizaba en la morocha golpeando su cabeza contra el locker donde se encontraba apoyada.

Sin poder controlarlo, sus piernas se vencieron dejándola caer sobre el suelo. Sus manos sujetaban ese labio que había sido el receptor de aquel acto de violencia. Un silencio se adueñó del lugar. Quinn volteó sobre su eje para observarla, al igual que Alison apaciguó sus aguas internas focalizándose en la morocha.

_¿Ya estás contenta ahora?_ – La observó con odio. Sin esperar respuesta se agachó frente a Rachel, colocándose en cuclillas, sin retirar su vista de la morena. - _¿Hasta verla desangrarse no pensás parar?_ – Desvió su mirada hacia la morocha.

Retiró su mano de los labios y un hilo de sangre se dibujaba en ella. Se había lastimado y le dolía lo suficiente como para que unas lágrimas incontrolables cayeran de sus ojos. Se focalizó en la mirada compasiva de Quinn. Las manos de la misma se situaban sobre sus rodillas para mantener la postura.

_Me rompió el labio._ – Susurró tocándoselo nuevamente.

Sin responder a dicho comentario, la sujetó con delicadeza de uno de sus brazos y la ayudó a reincorporarse. Con su brazo la cobijaba mientras comenzaba a llevarla hasta el baño.

_No está roto._ – Musitó. – _Solo es un golpe._ – Restó importancia buscando tranquilizarla.

Alison observaba la situación. Nuevamente el odio la gobernaba y su boca se abría a la par para dejar salir un nuevo comentario hiriente.

_¡NI SE TE OCURRA ABRIR LA BOCA!_ – Exigió anteponiéndose a un posible comentario. – _Vos y yo vamos a hablar muy seriamente._ – Amenazó con su dedo junto a una mirada desafiante.

_¡Quinn!_ – Chilló Rachel. – _¡No me aprietes tanto el hielo que me duele! _– Se quejó alejando su rostro.

_¡Perdón!_ – Retiró su mano. _– Estoy buscando evitar que se te hinche el labio._ – Se justificó volviendo a depositarlo sobre ellos.

_Creo que tengo un chichón en la cabeza. _– Espetó colocándose otra bolsa de hielo sobre la misma.

_Con el pelo no se te va a notar. _– Sonrió buscando contagiarla. Una sonrisa efímera se gestó en el rostro de la morocha.

Se encontraban en el baño. Rachel se situaba sobre el lavatorio mientras Quinn se colocaba frente a ella asistiéndola. Se encargaba del labio inferior de la morocha, mientras ella se ocupaba de su cabeza.

_No es necesario que estés acá…_ - Susurró desviando su vista.

_¿Querés que me vaya?_ – Consultó elevando sus cejas asombrada.

_¡No! _– Espetó con rapidez. – _Simplemente quiero evitar más problemas._ – La miró fijo. – _Tampoco quiero que vos los tengas._

_Por mi no te preocupes._ – Expresó observándole la boca. _– Gracias, pero yo me encargo de mí y de ella._ – Sonrió sutilmente. _- ¿Por qué no la evitas? _– Hizo una pausa ínfima. –_ Es lo mejor…_

_No puedo evitarla si me agarra desprevenida._ – Arqueó sus cejas. _– Está convencida de que tenemos algo._

_Ya lo sé…_ - Murmuró desviando su vista. – _Voy a hablar con ella._ – Volvió a mirarla. – _Te pido perdón… Por mi y de su parte…_ - Dudó.

_No me tenés que pedir nada y menos de su parte._ – La miró fijo. - _¿Qué tendría que perdonarte?_

_Por el golpe…_ - Humedeció sus labios. _- ¿Te duele mucho?_

_Un poco…_ - Tocó su labio corroborando el estado. – _No fue tu culpa, fue mala suerte._

_Me avergüenza su actitud._ – Exclamó dirigiéndose hacia el lavatorio de al lado para retirar el agua de la bolsa de hielo. – _No estamos saliendo, no entiendo porque tiene que acorralarte como si fuésemos algo._

_¿No son novias?_ – Indagó deslizando la lengua por su labio herido.

_No…_ - Hizo una pausa. – _Tampoco sé si quiera serlo después de esto._ – Volvió su vista hacia ella. - _¿Querés que te ponga de nuevo?_ – Señaló la bolsa.

_Si…_ - Tragó saliva. – _Creo que se me está hinchando._ – Observó como Quinn se acercaba lentamente hacia ella. – _Gracias…_ - Susurró al sentir el frío contacto.

_¿Puedo saber cómo empezó todo? –_ Consultó pausadamente.

Apartó la mano con el hielo para poder hablar. Sus yemas rozaban la suave piel de Quinn. Sus miradas se encontraban.

_Estaba en el locker, buscando las canciones y las partituras para ensayar. _– Hizo memoria. – _Cuando iba a cerrarlo sentí como ella se acercó y me empezó a insultar_. –Frunció su ceño. – _Dijo un montón de cosas… Una más horrible que la otra._ – Su voz se quebraba.

_¿Por qué no reaccionaste?_ – Consultó volviendo a colocar el hielo con delicadeza.

_Porque me dio en mi punto débil._ – Hablaba con dificultad a causa del mismo. – _Me desmoronó por dentro._ – Desvió su vista.

_¿Dijo algo de tu hermano?_ – Arrojó sin anestesia.

_¿Qué?_ – La observó con sus ojos abiertos a la par. Sorprendida. - _¿Qué sabes de mi hermano?_ – Su boca abierta transmitía el asombro.

_El otro día en el bar…_ - Inhaló profundo. – _Cuando estábamos en el callejón, me contaste que había sufrido un accidente automovilístico._ – Explicó. – _¿Es eso lo que te impide cantar?_

Con fuerza mordía sus labios. Un nuevo temblor se hacía presente. Intentaba controlar las ganas de llorar que hacía rato la inundaban. Quinn lo sabía y ella se lo había contado. Tenía ese recuerdo, ese momento, algo borroso. Se fijó en ella. En esa mirada esperanzadora. En esa sonrisa tímida que se gestaba. Lo sabía y no le había dicho nada. No le había fallado.

_No entiendo porque te portas así conmigo._ – Expresó dubitativamente. – _Digo… Sabes cómo se pone Alison cuando te ve a mi lado… _- Tomó silencio de repente.

_Hago lo que siento._ – Masculló. – _Ella no se merece que este a su lado._

_¿Y yo sí?_ – Consultó aniñadamente.

_Si…_ - Sonrió nerviosa. – _Creo que se te va a hinchar un poquito._

Volteó sobre su eje, sin mover su cola de la posición donde se encontraba y se observó frente al espejo. – _Lo tengo algo morado..._ – Achicó sus ojos analizándolo.

_¿Cómo sabe Alison lo de tu hermano?_ – Arrojó sin meditarlo.

Rachel la observó a través del espejo. – _No sé si lo sabe._ – Miró hacia la nada misma. – _Creo que hilo hechos y simplemente comentó lo que vio buscando herirme…_ - Suspiró. – _Con tanta mala suerte que fue a dar justo en el clavo._ – Una lágrima muda se deslizó por la mejilla.

_Rach… Mirame._ – Sugirió en un susurro. _– Te juro que no le dije nada…_ - Se defendió ante una acusación inexistente.

Obedeció volteando nuevamente hacia su posición inicial. _– Ya lo sé Quinn…_ - Tragó saliva. – _Nunca pensé en esa posibilidad._ - Sus dedos jugaban entre sí mientras sus ojos se perdían en ese movimiento. No quería mostrar que estaba llorando.

Pudo sentir como esa suavidad que solo las manos de Quinn transmitían, se depositaba sobre su mentón obligándola, delicadamente, a verla.

_No me gusta verte llorar._ – Secó las lágrimas con sus yemas. _- ¿Por qué te pones así?_ – Arqueó sus cejas. – _No merece la pena que sufras por ella._

_Es más fuerte que yo Quinn._ – La miró rompiendo en llanto. – _No aguanto más todo esto, no soporto pensar en él, no aguanto más a Alison, todo me supera, estoy harta…_ - Su tono de voz se aceleraba mientras su respiración se entrecortaba. – _No hice nada para merecer que me trate así, nunca le falte el respeto a nadie, no creo que sea justo…_

Sin pensarlo depositó sus labios sobre la comisura de la boca de Rachel. Dicho acto la tomó por sorpresa provocando que su descargo se viese interrumpido. Sus miradas se volvían a encontrar. Quinn separaba sus labios con cautela esperándose lo peor. No había medido las posibles repercusiones de su acto. Carraspeó nerviosa sin saber que decir.

_Quinn…_ - Murmuró depositando sus dedos sobre la comisura. _– Me besaste…_ - Agregó atónita.

_No te bese…_ - Humedeció sus labios. – _Te aseguro que me controlé mucho para no hacerlo._

Sus ojos se volvieron más redondos de lo normal. Tragó saliva con fuerza. Estaba desorientada. ¿Alison tendría razón? ¿Tenía motivos para desconfiar? Podía sentir esa mirada que tanto la incomodaba, que tanto la corrompía. Los ojos verdes de Quinn se estaban volviendo su perdición.

_¿Qué sentís por mí?_ – Espetó sin dudarlo.

* * *

><p>Este capi es mi favorito hasta el momento... No sé porque pero lo amo.<p>

**Proximo Capitulo:** 19. Duetos I.

**Actualizacion:** Lunes 05/12.

No me gusta tener q decir las cosas que digo para q me den bola...

Entiendo que la historia no les convenza o q les pueda parecer q avanza lento,

Q Britt no les termine de cerrar o no la entiendan, q quieren saber los sentimientos de Rachel,

Todo va a llegar, a su debido tiempo... Todo tiene un porqué.

Vuelvo a repetir, cuenta de** 50 capitulos.**

No queda otra que leer los capitulos hasta llegar al final o dejar de leer y hacerlo una vez completo.

Si empiezo a adelantar cosas ahora, perderia gracia el final que tengo pensado darle.

A la gente que es paciente, Gracias, A la gente que firma siempre, Gracias y al resto, Gracias tambien.

Como siempre, recomiendo este gran Fic.

_** "Encuentrame una razon"** _

.net/s/7171052/1/

Está Actualizado!


	20. Duetos I

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

><p><strong>19.<strong> Duetos I.

Miércoles 07 de Julio de 2010.

* * *

><p><em>Quinn…<em> - Murmuró depositando sus dedos sobre la comisura. _– Me besaste…_ - Agregó atónita.

_No te bese…_ - Humedeció sus labios. – _Te aseguro que me controlé mucho para no hacerlo._

Sus ojos se volvieron más redondos de lo normal. Tragó saliva con fuerza. Estaba desorientada. ¿Alison tendría razón? ¿Tenía motivos para desconfiar? Podía sentir esa mirada que tanto la incomodaba, que tanto la corrompía. Los ojos verdes de Quinn se estaban volviendo su perdición.

_¿Qué sentís por mí?_ – Espetó sin dudarlo.

_Siento que te amo como nunca ame a nadie en mi vida._ – Expresó sin remordimientos acercándose nuevamente a ella.

_No estoy segura de esto…_ - Susurró arqueando sus cejas ante el beso inminente que estaba por llegar.

_Solo dejate llevar por mí._ – Respondió sin más vueltas.

Podía notar como los labios de Quinn se acercaban a los suyos. Un nerviosismo la recorría. Ese contacto se hacía más lento e inalcanzable. Las miradas de ambas se buscaban con desesperación. La ansiedad se palpaba a flor de piel.

_Tengo el labio lastimado…_ - Susurró titubeante.

_Mis besos son la mejor medicina._ – Musitó sobre ellos depositando uno casi imperceptible.

Sus parpados se encontraban cerrados ante el contacto. Casi al mismo tiempo se producía la apertura para volver a perderse en la mirada de la otra. Sin dudarlo, ni pensarlo, Rachel se aferró con fuerza al cuello de Quinn, quien se sujetaba con devoción a la cadera de la morocha. Este beso era pasional, sin medidas, desenfrenado y erótico.

Quinn era quien llevaba las riendas. Sus lenguas se volvían una para transmitir todo ese fuego interno que las estaba sofocando. Sus manos se sumaban al acto reproduciendo innumerables caricias que cada vez se volvían más profundas. Rachel se dejaba llevar. Su boca se abría lo suficiente para que su homónima dispusiera de ella a gusto. No había dolor, ni nada que las hiciese volver en sí. Sus corazones se adueñaban de los actos que sus cuerpos realizaban.

_¡Rach!_ – Susurró Brittany sobre su oído. - _¡RACHEL!_ – Gritó sacudiéndola.

Los ojos de la morocha se abrieron pesadamente. Su cabeza se sacudió a causa del sobresalto. Con una mano logró retirar el hilo de baba que yacía por su boca.

_¡Rach!_ – Volvió a expresar. - _¡Despertate!_ – Buscó su mirada. – _Creía que ibas a dormir una siesta de media hora nada más._ – Miró su reloj. – _Llevas más de dos horas durmiendo y tenemos que ir al auditorio por la prueba._

_¿Y Quinn?_ – Consultó aun ensimismada. - _¿Dónde está?_

_¡En el auditorio!_ – Espetó con obviedad. – _Como todo el mundo… Solo faltas vos._

_¿Nunca estuvo acá?_ – Indagó frunciendo su ceño y mirando hacia ambos lados. Una de sus manos se depositaba sobre el labio. Recorría su contorno con cautela.

_¿Estás bien? –_ Colocó la mano en su frente. _- ¿Estás delirando?_ – La observó. - _¿Te sigue doliendo el golpe?_

_Un poco…_ - Respondió por inercia.

Pudo notar como la rubia se levantaba para volver hacia el lugar donde debía encontrarse hacia un tiempo. Su cabeza no dejaba de asimilar lo que acababa de vivir. No podía haber sido un sueño. ¿Por qué sentía eso? ¿Por qué pensaba en esas cosas? Algo estaba mal y no entendía que. Aquel acontecimiento había ocurrido hacia tres días y claramente ese no fue el final. Más de dos noches venia soñando con distintos finales al que realmente ocurrió. En todos se veía envuelta en un momento pasional con Quinn.

_¿Vamos?_ – Preguntó de pie junto a la puerta.

_Si… Ya voy._ – Rozó sus labios por última vez. – _Se sintió tan real…_ - Susurró.

Ya tenía en claro que era lo que estaba mal: Todos los finales alternativos que generaba en sus sueños, le gustaban. Disfrutaba de ellos y los vivía como si de verdad estuviese ocurriendo.

_¡Muy bien! Llegó el día por el que estuvieron esperando hace una semana. _– Exclamó el profesor observando el rostro de todos los alumnos presentes. – _Empezaremos con este duelo que constara de dos días a causa de la cantidad de gente._ – Sonrió al aire. – _Recuerden que el ganador se llevará un gran premio…_

La voz de Brad comenzaba a distorsionarse para Quinn al ver como Rachel entraba a escondidas buscándola. Con un movimiento sutil logró que la viese. Tampoco era tan difícil, su look llamaba curiosamente la atención.

Se acercó hacia ella casi a escondidas, llegaba tarde y buscaba evitar que alguien lo notara.

_¿Dónde estabas?_ – Susurró observando cómo tomaba asiento a su lado. _– Te estuve esperando…._ – Se antepuso.

_Ya lo sé…_ - Musitó abriendo sus ojos a la par. - _¡Perdón! Me quede dormida._ – Observó hacia el frente simulando interés por lo que oía.

_¿Te sentís bien? –_ Consultó alzando una de sus cejas. No le retiraba la vista de encima. – _Estás pálida._

Volvió su mirada hacia Quinn. – _Tuve un mal sueño y eso me dejo así. _– Fue escueta.

_¿Pesadillas?_ – Gestó una mueca que contenía una sonrisa.

_Horribles._ – Respondió concisamente.

_Espero que eso no te condicione para cantar, porque si no estamos al horno_. – Dirigió su vista hacia el escenario mientras de reojo podía notar como la morocha se encontraba observándola sin nada para acotar.

Un par de parejas habían pasado a hacer sus respectivas presentaciones. Era el turno de Brittany y Santana. Se encontraban tras bambalinas esperando que dieran el anuncio.

_¿Nerviosa?_ – Expresó Santana acercándose hacia Brittany.

_Un poco…_ - Respondió sacudiendo sus manos al igual que su cuerpo. Una inhalación y exhalación profunda se sumaba. - _¿Se nota?_

_Un poco…_ - Repitió su tono riendo notoriamente. Su objetivo era contagiarla.

_¡No me hagas reír!_ – Espetó entremedio de una carcajada. Sus manos empujaron el cuerpo de la latina a modo de broma.

_Amo verte reír…_ - Se ruborizó. – Me das paz cuando lo haces.

_¿Aunque este vestida como Grace Kelly?_ – Abrió sus ojos atónita.

_Así, aun más._ – Sonrió acercándose a sus labios.

_¿Beso de la buena suerte? –_ Susurró sobre ellos.

Unieron sus labios con un entendimiento palpable. Se acoplaban a la perfección. – _Tomalo como quieras…_ - La observó pícaramente. – _Pero sabe que si trae suerte, no voy a dejar de repetirlo._ – Mordió su labio inferior.

_¡Entonces espero que la traiga!_ – Volvió a besarla rápidamente al escuchar sus nombres por los micrófonos.

Había llegado la hora. La latina salía a escena mientras la rubia aguardaba su momento para hacerlo.

**Santana:**

_Do I attract you? Do I repulse you with my queasy smile?_

(¿Te atraigo? ¿Te causo rechazo con mi sonrisa mareante?)

_Am I too dirty? Am I too flirty? Do I like what you like?_

(¿Soy demasiado sucia? ¿Soy demasiado coqueta? ¿Me gusta lo que te gusta?)

_I could be wholesome, I could be loathsome, I guess I'm a little bit shy_

(Podría ser sana, podría ser repugnante, supongo que soy un poco tímida)

_Why don't you like me? Why don't you like me without making me try?_

(¿Por qué no te gusto? ¿Por qué no te gusto sin dejar que lo intente?)

**Brittany:**

_I try to be like Grace Kelly_

(Intenté ser como Grace Kelly)

_But all her looks were too sad_

(Pero todas sus miradas eran demasiado tristes)

_So I try a little Freddie_

(Así que intente ser un poco como Freddie)

_I've gone identity mad!_

(Sufrí crisis de identidad)

**Santana:**

_I could be brown_

(Podría ser marrón)

**Brittany:**

_I could be blue_

(Podría ser azul)

**Santana & Brittany:**

_I could be violet sky_

(Podría ser cielo violeta)

_I could be hurtful_

(Podría ser hiriente)

_I could be purple_

(Podría ser púrpura)

_I could be anything you like_

(Podría ser todo lo que quisieras)

**Brittany: **

_Gotta be green_

(Tengo que ser verde)

**Santana:**

_Gotta be mean_

(Tengo que ser mala)

**Santana & Brittany:**

_Gotta be everything more_

(Tengo que ser mucho más)

_Why don't you like me?_

(¿Por qué no te gusto?)

_Why don't you like me?_

(¿Por qué no te gusto?)

_Why don't you walk out the door!_

(¿Por qué no te largas?)

El tema seguía sonando y la gente aplaudía al unísono siguiendo el ritmo. Ambas estaban brindando un verdadero show sobre el escenario. La personificación de Brittany ayudaba a que se plasmara aun más correctamente lo que se buscaba transmitir: Alegría.

Varios dúos siguieron haciendo sus respectivas presentaciones. Llegaba la hora de que Puck y Hannah se subieran al escenario. Era el turno de mostrar lo que habían preparado. Nunca lograron ponerse de acuerdo, por lo que mediante un juego de azar habían elegido el tema que estaban por exponer.

El muchacho con corte mohicano se encontraba sentado en una banqueta junto a su guitarra mientras la pelirroja se situaba de pie a su lado. Iban a realizar un acústico. Ese instrumento solitario comenzaba a sonar.

**Hannah:**

_Seems I was walking in the wrong direction_

(Parece que andaba en la dirección incorrecta)

_I barely recognized my own reflection, no_

(Apenas reconozco mi propia reflexión, no)

_Scared of love, but scared of life alone_

(Miedo del amor, pero miedo a la vida sola)

**Hannah & Puck:**

_Seems I've been playin' on the safe side baby_

(Parece que estuve jugando en el lado seguro, cariño)

_Building walls around my heart to save me, oh_

(Paredes de edificio alrededor de mi corazón para salvarme, oh)

**Hannah:**

_But it's time for me to let it go._

(Pero es hora de dejarlo ir)

**Hannah & Puck:**

_Yeah, I'm ready to feel now_

(Sí, estoy preparado para sentir ahora)

_No longer am I afraid of the fall down_

(Ya no tengo miedo de caer hacia abajo)

_It must be time to move on now_

(Ahora debe ser tiempo de moverse)

_Without the fear of how it might end_

(Sin el temor de cómo podría terminar)

_I guess I'm ready to love again._

(Creo que estoy listo para amar de nuevo)

**Puck:**

_Just when you think that love will never find you_

(Justo cuando crees que el amor nunca te va a encontrar)

_You run away but still it's right behind you, oh_

(Te escapas pero aun así sigue detrás de ti, oh)

_It's just something that we can't control_

(Es solo algo que no podemos controlar)

El estribillo volvía a repetirse y el clima en el auditorio se notaba lleno de paz. Las voces de ambos se ensamblaban a la perfección dando una magnífica versión acústica.

Quinn movía sus piernas denotando su ansiedad, mientras una de sus manos afinaba la guitarra. Tenía pánico escénico, temía por el que dirán y el presentarse ante un público la estaba inhibiendo. La otra mano golpeaba efectuando un sonido similar al de una batería sobre la madera del instrumento. De reojo observaba a Rachel quien se encontraba absorta en ella misma. Las manos de la morocha aferraban con fuerza su rostro. Se veía exhausta.

_¿Segura que estás bien?_ – Indagó sin detener sus movimientos.

_Si._ – Fue escueta. – _Te dije que no dormí bien._

_Veo…_ - Elevó sus cejas. – _Tu humor lo dice todo…_

Su rostro volteó rápidamente focalizándose en ella. _– No te lo dije mal… No seas susceptible._ – Notó el movimiento de su cuerpo. - _¿Ansiosa?_

_Muy._ – Sus miradas se encontraron. -_ ¿Vos?_

_Confundida._ – Volvió a perderse entre sus manos. Quinn la observó abriendo sus ojos. Aquella respuesta tenia doble sentido para ella.

**Flashback: ****04 de Julio de 2010.**

_¿Qué sentís por mí?_ – Espetó sin dudarlo.

Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron a la par. La pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa. Se apartó lo suficiente para poder observarla con claridad. Su vista se centraba en los ojos de Rachel.

¿Qué siento por vos? – Repitió atónita. – Aprecio… - Hizo una pausa frunciendo su ceño. – Creo que el hecho de compartir más tiempo, por los ensayos y demás… - Revoleó sus ojos tratando de abarcar lo mayor posible dentro de esa palabra. – Que confíes en mí para contarme tu dolor y tus pensas. – Tragó saliva. – Me llevo a que te tome cariño… Nada más.

Un mutismo se apodero del cuerpo de Rachel, quien comenzaba a procesar una a una cada palabra que emitía Quinn. Su interior era un par de dudas y ella se encontraba a la deriva dentro del mismo.

¿No estarás pensando que… - Hizo una pausa esperando que completase la frase.

¿Yo? – Sacudió su rostro. – No, es que… - Frunció sus labios. – No quise… - Pensó un instante moviendo sus ojos de un lado a otro. – Yo… - Tosió. – No quise que tomaras la pregunta de ese modo.

¿De qué modo la tomé? – Consultó algo confundida. - ¿Estás nerviosa o me parece?

Un nuevo carraspeo se producía buscando encontrar la calma que se había dado a la fuga. – Sigo algo sacudida por la situación que viví hace un rato… - Sonrió falsamente. – No me hagas caso.

Ignoraste mi primera pregunta. – Expresó cruzándose de brazos.

Tragó saliva con fuerza. - ¿Por qué me miras así? – Volvió a colocarse hielo en la cabeza. – Pareciera que me estas interrogando.

Te miro así porque estoy esperando una respuesta. – Extendió la otra bolsa por si quería utilizarla.

Gracias… Estoy bien con esta. – Desvió su vista hacia el suelo a causa de la inclinación que debía producir para efectuar la presión. – Pensé que lo habías tomado a mal, nada más.

¿Tendría motivos para tomarlo a mal? – Consultó secándose las manos.

No. – Fue concisa.

Entonces listo… - Sonrió por compromiso. – Tema cerrado. – Volteó sobre su eje para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

¿Te vas? – Indagó con curiosidad. Su vista volvió a elevarse.

Y… - La observó de reojo. – Si camino hacia la puerta… - Sonrió ante lo obvio. – Si, me voy… ¿Necesitas que me quede?

Eh… - Dudó por un instante. – Si no te molesta. – Humedeció sus labios. - ¿Podrías sujetarme el hielo? – Arqueó sus cejas. – Tengo los brazos algo cansados.

Volvió su recorrido con su mirada perdida por el suelo. Una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Podía sentir ese nerviosismo en Rachel y era consciente que aquello significaba una sola cosa: Estaba confundida.

Llegó a su lado y con delicadeza sujetó la bolsa. Observó su perfil. - _¿Ahí está bien?_

Afirmó con su rostro mientras con nerviosismo la observaba de reojo. Podía sentir nuevamente esa mirada penetrante que lograba corromperla. Era la única persona que le provocaba esa parálisis por el simple hecho de tenerla a su lado. Su debate interno se volvía mas grande y profundo mientras sentía como la respiración de Quinn se adueñaba de su oído.

_Me di cuenta que lo del dolor de brazos fue una excusa para que me quedara…_ - Susurró rozándolo.

Como si de un resorte se tratara, salió impulsada de ese lavatorio donde se encontraba sentada. Unos cuantos pasos la alejaron de Quinn. Con un temblor casi imperceptible en su cuerpo volteó para observarla con claridad.

_¿A qué estás jugando Quinn?_ – Frunció su ceño.

_Ehmm…_ - Observó su mano, la cual sujetaba el hielo, elevando ambas cejas. - _¿Al doctor?_ – Gestó una mueca con sus labios.

_¡Estoy hablando enserio!_ – Elevó sutilmente el tono.

_Yo también…_ - Se mantenía calma. – _Por las circunstancias en las que nos encontramos, estoy en lo cierto cuando digo que estoy asistiéndote._ – Sonrió amablemente.

_¿Qué tenés con Alison?_ – Preguntó acelerada.

_¿Otra vez con eso?_ – Suspiró ofuscada. _- ¿Qué tiene que ver Ali…_ - No llegó a terminar.

_¿Estás enamorada de ella?_ – Lanzó sin anestesia.

_Bue…_ - Recogió las cosas. – _Al parecer el golpe en la cabeza te afecto._ – Ordenaba lo mejor que podía. – _Tal vez el chichón te está presionando alguna neurona y eso no te deja pensar bien… _- Hizo una pausa.

_Quinn… Te estoy hablando de verdad, necesito saberlo._ – Arqueó sus cejas drásticamente.

Suspiró con fuerza. - _Hablas demasiado por tener el labio dolorido. _– Apoyó su cola sobre el lavatorio. Su vista se focalizó en Rachel, quien seguía inmóvil observándola. - _¿Qué es lo que querés saber?_

_¿Estás enamorada de ella?_ – Repitió jugando con su pelo. Buscaba calmar su ansiedad.

_No, no lo estoy._ – Respondió con seguridad.

_¿Entonces porque estás con ella?_ – Espetó rápidamente.

_¿Me estas cuestionando? –_ Frunció su ceño.

_¡Para nada!_ – Expresó con algo de nerviosismo. _– Solo quiero intentar entenderte…_ _Conocerte un poco mejor._ – Sonrió con amabilidad. - _¿Es mucho pedir?_

Quinn negó con su cabeza. – _Estoy con ella porque no es fácil conseguir una persona para tener a tu lado._ – Hizo una pausa observándola fijamente. - _¿Me explico?_

_No del todo._ – Achicó sus ojos intentando asimilar la explicación.

_A ver…_ - Inhaló profundo. – _Lo que quiero decir es…_ - Hizo una pausa buscando las palabras correctas. _– No siempre es fácil conseguir alguien que quiera estar con vos, de tu mismo sexo._ – Aclaró. – _Cuando vivís en un pueblo chico_.

_¿Te discriminaban?_ – Consultó apenada.

_No sé si la palabra justa sea esa._ – Pensó un instante. – _A lo que voy_ - Rascó su cabeza. – _La gente habla porque tiene boca, cuando yo me decidí por lo que soy ahora, por mis gustos y por mi elección, sabia las consecuencias que eso acarrearía._ – Humedeció sus labios. – _Yo lo afronté porque estoy segura de mí._

_¿Y tu familia como lo tomó?_ – Incursionó en un tema delicado para Quinn.

Su boca se abrió a la par con intenciones de responder pero ningún sonido ayudó a concluir dicha intención. Su corazón se apretujó con fuerza provocándole un dolor importante en el pecho.

_Ese tema prefiero no hablarlo._ – Desvió su vista. – _Respetame por favor._ – Musitó.

Un silencio denotaba la aprobación de Rachel. Sus pies se movían nerviosos jugando con el piso donde se encontraba parada.

_¿Alguna pregunta más?_ – Consultó esquivando el tema.

_Una más._ – Susurró. - _¿Puede ser?_

_Te escucho._ – Elevó sus cejas rápidamente esperando que hablase.

_¿Cómo te diste cuenta que te gustaban las mujeres?_ – Arrojó sin dudar.

_Cuando noté que ningún hombre me calentaba._ – Hizo una pausa al notar el rostro mártir de Rachel. - _¿Fui muy sincera?_ – Sonrió conteniendo una risa.

_Un poquito…_ - Deslizó un mechón de su flequillo contagiándose de esa mueca.

_¿Por qué esa última pregunta?_ – Frunció su ceño.

_Mera curiosidad. _– Fue escueta.

Los ojos de Quinn se achicaron buscando analizarla. – _Vos no estarás confundida ¿No?_ – Deslizó su lengua por el labio inferior.

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron a la par encontrándose con esos ojos verdes y dicha actitud arrogante que tan incómoda la ponía. La realidad era que no tenía respuesta.

**Fin del flashback.**

* * *

><p>Hay Rachel, Rachel... ¿Que te anda pasando chiquita?<strong><br>**

**Proximo Capitulo:** 20. Duetos II.

**Actualizacion:** Miércoles 07/12.

Marissa: Claro que me acuerdo de vos! Siempre recuerdo a toda la gente q firma... Gracias por hacerlo y me alegro que te guste la historia, aunque no tanto de que me odies jajaja.

Lali: No me enojo, me encanta q tengan dudas y demas, porque quiere decir q les interesa la historia... Simplemente que hay formas y formas... Solo eso.

A los que firman siempre, Gracias.

Se viene la segunda parte de los duetos!

Recomiendo, como siempre,

_** "Encuentrame una razon"** _

.net/s/7171052/1/

Está actualizado! Queda poco para el final... No se lo pierdan.


	21. Duetos II

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

><p><strong>20.<strong> Duetos II.

Miércoles 07 de Julio de 2010.

**Aclaración:** Cuando describo el rostro de Rachel y Quinn viendo la actuacion de Alison y Finn, imaginense cuando New Directions vio por primera vez a Vocal Adrenaline haciendo Rehab.

* * *

><p><em>¿Podes sacar esa cara de pánico?<em> – Criticó Alison observando la actitud de Finn. _– Te lo pido por favor._

Se encontraban detrás de bambalinas a punto de hacer la presentación. Finn estaba ansioso, se notaba en su actitud. Su cuerpo se sacudía tratando de canalizarla.

_No lo puedo controlar._ – Expresó exhalando profundo. - _¿Vos decís que Rachel no se va a molestar?_ – Arqueó sus cejas.

_¿Cuántas veces hablamos de esto?_ – Frunció su ceño. – _No vengas a arrugar ahora._ – Exigió señalándolo con su dedo índice.

_¿Vos no tenés miedo que Quinn se ofenda?_ – Consultó sorprendido ante tanta calma de su parte.

_¡No!_ – Alzó la voz. – _Se que es lo mejor que podemos hacer._ – Intentó sonar segura.

**Flashback: 05 de Julio de 2010.**

_Vos y yo nos debemos una charla._ – Espetó Quinn irrumpiendo en el aula donde Alison se encontraba practicando canto.

Los ojos de la morena se encontraban perdidos en esa partitura que sostenía. Con delicadeza la depositó sobre el piano que estaba a su lado. – _Yo también tenía ganas de hablar con vos._ – Respondió volteando hacia ella.

_¡Perfecto!_ – Deslizó el asiento con su pie para acercárselo. _– Entonces sentate y escuchame atentamente._ – Se cruzó de brazos.

_Estoy bien parada._ – Desafió imitando su postura. - _¿De que querés hablar?_

_¿Vos te volviste loca?_ – Frunció su ceño. – _Enserio te lo pregunto._ – Humedeció sus labios. - _¿Qué mierda te pasa por la cabeza?_

_¿Así va a ser el tono en el que vamos a hablar?_ – Consultó elevando su ceño.

_Es el único que sé después del papelón que diste_. – Achicó sus ojos. – _Deje pasar un día, pensé que tal vez podía calmarme un poco y tratarte correctamente._ – Hizo una pausa. _– Como a una persona normal._ – Aclaró. - _¡Pero no! No puedo… ¿Sabes por qué?_ – No esperó respuesta. - _¡Porque no te comportas como alguien normal!_

Quinn se encontraba alterada. No quería faltarle el respeto pero era más fuerte que ella. Alison había cruzado el límite del respeto y sobre todo, se había sobrepasado con varias cosas que había expresado. Quería imponerse transmitir a la perfección su enojo y que se enterara que las cosas así no podían seguir.

_¿Qué pretendías que hiciera?_ – Deslizó su lengua por el labio inferior. - _¿Qué viera como esa mocosa te coquetea y no hacer nada?_

_¿Quién me coquetea?_ – Rió atónita. _- ¿Vos te escuchas?_ – Sacudió su rostro de un lado a otro.

_¿Qué te pasa Quinn?_ – Se acercó disimuladamente. _- ¿Por qué estas tan cambiada?_

_¡Porque estoy harta de tus actitudes!_ – La detuvo con su mano. – _Harta de tus cambios de humor, de tu posesividad._ – Hizo una pausa. –_ ¡No soy tu novia! _– Resaltó.

_Entonces sé clara de una vez._ – Arqueó sus cejas dolida.

_¿Cuándo no lo fui?_ – Frunció su ceño tratando de recordar algún momento.

_En el bar por ej…_ - Abrió sus ojos a la par. - _¿Por qué me besaste si no querés nada conmigo?_

_¡Por soy de carne y hueso!_ – Chilló sujetándose la cabeza. _- ¿Enserio me planteas esto?_

_¡Claro!_ – Elevó el tono. _- ¿Vos te pensas que yo no tengo sentimientos?_

_No parece…_ - Frunció su boca. _– Si realmente sentirías algo por mí, te darías cuenta que una posible pareja no es una pertenencia, como si fuese una prenda de ropa. _– Le dio la espalda. – _Haberte comportado así con Rachel, fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso._

Para sus adentros tenía claro que ella tampoco había actuado bien. No justificaba la reacción de la morena pero si entendía que le había generado falsas esperanzas. Aunque no lo reconociera solo tenía ojos para una sola persona. Que fuese correspondida o no, era otro tema. Debía ser clara. Debía sincerarse con ella.

_¿Vos como hubieses actuado?_ – Se acercó a su espalda sigilosamente.

_Nunca hubiese reaccionado así._ – Volteó sobre su eje y se encontró con Alison frente a ella. – _Creo que no correspondía que le dijeras todas esas cosas cuando no hizo nada._ – Tragó saliva. – _Si tenés un problema con el trato que tengo con ella, entonces tendrías que hablarlo conmigo._

Alison solo tenía algo en mente. No quería perder a Quinn. Notaba como su acercamiento con Rachel se había vuelto más notorio. Sabía que tenía otras intenciones con ella. Se negaba a dar un paso hacia el costado. Así deba arrastrarse y suplicar perdón, la situación lo ameritaba. Era el amor de su vida. No se iba a rendir sin antes dar batalla.

_Tenés razón._ – Buscó las manos de Quinn con las suyas. – _Tenés razón en lo que decís, tenés razón en que me comporté mal, tenés razón en que no tengo que dudar de vos..._ – Su voz disminuía mientras buscaba acercarse a su boca. - _¿Me perdonas?_

Desvió su rostro hacia el costado. Soltando una de las manos de Alison, rascó su cabeza. Su lengua recorría ambos labios analizando el pedido. Pudo sentir como unos cuantos besos comenzaban a depositarse sobre su cuello provocándole una reacción contraria.

Con sutileza se apartó, soltándose por completo. – _Para Al…_ - Musitó.

_¿Qué pasa?_ – Volvió a acercarse. – _Antes te gustaba esto…_ - Acarició su rostro. – _Volvamos a los viejos tiempos_. – Intentó insinuarse nuevamente pero sin éxito.

_No sé si quiera y pueda volver a lo que teníamos._ – Expresó tajantemente.

**Fin del flashback. **

La música comenzaba a sonar. Una última mirada entre ambos era el detonante para que sus cuerpos se hicieran presentes en el escenario.

**Finn:**

_I'm taking a moment just imaginin' that I'm dancin' with you_

(Me tomo un momento para imaginar que estoy bailando contigo)

_I'm your pole and all you're wearing is your shoes_

(Soy tu caño y lo único que vistes son tus zapatos)

Su mirada se focalizaba en Rachel quien observaba con atención la presentación que comenzaban a brindar.

**Alison:**

_You got soul, you know what to do to turn me on until I write a song about you_

(Tienes alma y sabes que hacer para encenderme hasta que escriba una canción sobre vos)

_And you have your own engaging style_

(Y tienes tu propio estilo atractivo)

_And you've got the knack to vivify_

(Y tienes el don para reavivarlo)

Ambos se unían para encarar la próxima línea a dúo. Finn seguía focalizado en la mirada de Rachel, mientras Alison hacia lo propio con Quinn. Buscaban dejar en calor que el tema era para cada una de ellas.

**Finn & Alison:**

_And you make my slacks a little tight, you may unfasten them if you like_

(Y haces que mis pantalones aprieten, puedes desabrocharlos si lo deseas)

_That's if you crash and spend the night_

(Eso es si te estrellas y pasas la noche)

**Finn:**

_But you don't fold, you don't fade_

(Pero no te arrugues, no te desvanezcas)

**Finn & Alison:**

_You've got everything you need, especially me_

(Tenés todo lo que necesitas, especialmente a mi)

_Sister, you've got it all_

(Mujer, lo tenés todo)

**Alison:**

_You make the call to make my day_

(Haces la llamada que me alegra el día)

_In your message say my name_

(En tu mensaje decís mi nombre)

**Finn & Alison:**

_Your talk is all the talk, sister, you've got it all_

(Tu conversación lo es todo, mujer, lo tenés todo)

Lo mirada de Rachel se cruzo con la de Quinn para rápidamente volverse a perder en la actuación. Estaban atónitas ante la sorpresa de escucharlos cantar ese tema. Eran conscientes que iba dedicado.

**Finn:**

_Curl your upper lip up and let me look around_

(Levanta tu labio superior y deja que le eche un vistazo)

Ride your tongue along your bottom lip and bite down

(Desplaza tu lengua por el labio inferior y mordelo)

**Alison:**

_And bend your back and ask those hips if I can touch_

(Dobla tu espalda y preguntale a esas caderas si las puedo tocar)

**Finn & Alison:**

_Because they're the perfect jumping off point of getting closer to your…_

(Porque son el punto de partida perfecto para acercarme a tu…

_Butterfly_

(Mariposa)

La morocha se atoró con su propia saliva, derivando en varias tosidas fuertes y continuas. Quinn se encontraba estupefacta ante lo que escuchaba. Su boca se mostraba abierta en su totalidad mientras sus ojos parecían salirse de su sitio. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Era demasiado.

**Finn:**

_Well you float on by_

(Pues, flotas por ahí)

_Oh kiss me with your eyelashes tonight_

(Oh, besame con tus pestañas esta noche)

**Alison:**

_Or Eskimo your nose real close to mine_

(O al estilo esquimal, tu nariz con la mía)

_And let's mood the lights and finally make it right_

(Dale animo a las luces y finalmente hacelo bien)

**Finn & Alison:**

_But you don't fold, you don't fade_

(Pero no te arrugues, no te desvanezcas)

_You've got everything you need, especially me_

(Tenés todo lo que necesitas, especialmente a mi)

_Sister, you've got it all_

(Mujer, lo tenés todo)

De manera imprevista, Rachel se levantó de esa butaca donde se encontraba sentada y caminó decididamente hacia fuera del auditorio. Quinn miró hacia todos lados tratando de entender el porqué de esa reacción. Optó por salir detrás de ella como solía hacerlo siempre que eso ocurría.

_¡Rach!_ – Gritó una vez fuera del mismo. No fue suficiente para detenerla.

Con vigor abrió la puerta del baño adentrándose en él. – _Te estoy llamando._ – Dejó que se cerrase tras ella. - _¿No me escuchaste? _– Pudo notar cómo se encontraba en el lavatorio.

Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a cada lado del mismo mientras su cabeza se encontraba gacha mirando la nada misma.

_No puedo subir a cantar._ – Expresó sin dudarlo.

_¿Qué?_ – Espetó sorprendida acercándose a ella. _- ¡No podes decime eso ahora!_ – La observaba a través del espejo.

_Tengo mucha presión, de todo tipo_. – Sacudió su rostro de un lado a otro. – _No me siento segura, no sé que quiero, no sé que puedo hacer y que no._ – La miró a través del mismo. – _Entendeme… No me presiones por favor._

_Rach…_ - Susurró depositando su mano sobre uno de sus hombros. – _Date vuelta._ – Recomendó.

Con un suspiro marcado obedeció. – _No me vas a convencer Quinn…_ - Arqueó sus cejas. – _No voy a subir a cantar._

_Subí conmigo y no cantes._ – Sonrió sujetándola de ambos hombros. – _Quedate a mi lado y yo me ocupo de todo. _

_Pero…_ - No pudo evitar regalarle una sonrisa. _– Vos no ensayaste la canción._ – Desvió su mirada.

_No importa._ – La sujetó del mentón con dulzura. – _Improviso… Eso no es un problema._

_¿Harías eso por mí?_ – Musitó apenada.

_Me encantaría que subieras ahí y demostraras tu talento… _- Hizo una pausa. _– Pero si no te sentís segura, no te voy a obligar._

_¿Consideras que lo tengo?_ – Consultó al igual que una niña.

_Considero que tenés una de las mejores voces del conservatorio._ – Rió para sí misma. - _¿Y sabes qué?_ – No esperó respuesta. – _Me siento privilegiada por ser la única que tuvo el placer de escucharte._

El rostro de la morocha se ruborizó en su totalidad provocando que su vista se desviara hacia el piso. Con delicadeza efectuó un pequeño empujón en el pecho de Quinn.

_No me mientas en la cara._ – Sonrió avergonzada.

Una nueva mueca se dibujó en su boca. _– No te estoy mintiendo…_ - Estiró su mano. - _¿Haces esto conmigo?_ – Consultó con cariño.

Nuevamente sus miradas se encontraron. Rachel se acercó hacia ella y sin previo aviso se aferró con fuerza a su cuello. Quinn respondió de igual modo, sujetándose de su cintura. La morocha se colocaba en puntas de pie para llegar más cómoda a su objetivo. Se fundían en un abrazo lleno de sentimientos.

_Gracias…_ - Murmuró apretándola con más fuerza.

_¿Eso significa que la respuesta es un sí?_ – Inhaló profundo inspirando su aroma.

Lentamente se apartó. _– Eso significa que lo voy a intentar, pero no te prometo nada_. – Gestó una mueca con sus labios mientras arrugaba su entrecejo lamentándose.

_Hacelo por él._ – Espetó con respeto.

_¿Qué?_ – Se apartó cuidadosamente.

_Que lo hagas por él, por tu hermano…_ - Sonrió.

_Ese motivo es uno de los cuales me impide cantar correctamente._ – Volvió hacia el lavatorio. – _Siento que no merezco estar riendo y disfrutando de las cosas, cuando a él le costó la vida._

_Eso no es culpa tuya…_ - Miró la hora. _– Apuesto lo que sea que disfrutaría muchísimo por ver cómo te lucís sobre el escenario._ – Se acercó con cuidado. – _Estar ahí arriba te hace brillar… Se te nota._

_Algunas estrellas se apagan por momentos_. – Musitó tapándose la cara. Se encontraba en una encrucijada con ella misma.

_Mira Rach… Tenemos que ir a hacer esto._ – Sujetó sus manos retirándoselas del rostro. – _Es un desafío._ – Sus pupilas se movían de un lado a otro buscando las de la morocha. _– No te voy a soltar, no voy a dejar que caigas al abismo._ – Cerró con fuerza los puños buscando transmitirle ese apoyo de manera corporal. - _¿Confías en mi?_

_¿Estás bien?_ – Susurró al oído mientras se colocaba la guitarra.

Rachel se ubicaba en una de las banquetas, mientras Quinn hacia lo propio en la suya. Podía notar con el nerviosismo con que la morocha se aferraba al micrófono. Se encontraba inmóvil observando hacia toda la gente que se encontraba ocupando las butacas.

_Rach…_ - Susurró. _– Rachel…_ - Repitió de igual modo intentando captar su atención. Tuvo éxito. – _Gira la banqueta hacia mí._ – Exigió.

¿Qué? – Indagó ensimismada.

Sin responder se puso de pie. – Disculpen, tuvimos unos inconvenientes con el sonido. – Expresó hacia la gente que aguardaba por la presentación.

Se acercó hacia Rachel y con sutileza la movió hacia en dirección a ella. Buscaba que a la hora de cantar la viese.

¿Qué haces Quinn? – Se sujetó con fuerza para no caerse.

Pensá que es un ensayo. – Volvió a su posición. – Que solo estamos vos y yo.

Afirmó con su cabeza, asemejando una ordenanza para que la guitarra de Quinn comenzara a sonar. Sin dudarlo empezó a hacerlo y podía notar como los ojos de la morocha se cerraban a la par buscando encontrar esa paz interior que tanto necesitaba. Llegó la hora, debía ingresar. Al abrir su boca el sonido no salía. No podía estar pasando nuevamente. Sentía como demandaba que sus cuerdas vocales emitieran un sonido. Sonido que nunca apareció.

Pudo notar como Rachel se encontraba en un aprieto por lo optó por cambiar radicalmente el ritmo y música que había comenzado a tocar. Dicho cambio provocó que los ojos de la morocha se abrieran y su ceño se frunciera a la vez. Estaba sorprendida, no entendía a donde iba Quinn con ese cambio de rumbo repentino. Acercó su rostro al micrófono que tenía enfrente.

_Quinn…_ - Susurró apartando el micrófono. - _¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_Improviso._ – Masculló entre dientes. – _Voy a cantar un tema que considero perfecto para la ocasión. _– Acercó su rostro buscando que solo ella la escuchara. – _Escucha cada palabra…_

Su vista se perdía en la guitarra. En cada acorde que plasmaba. Con sutileza aclaró su garganta y se dispuso a comenzar con el tema. Rachel no podía retirarle la mirada de encima. Estaba absorta ante semejante acto de valentía de su parte. Estaba dando la cara por ellas dos. Estaba evitando que cayera al abismo, como le había prometido.

**Quinn:**

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

(Cuando das lo mejor de vos pero no tenés éxito)

_When you get what you want, but not what you need_

(Cuando te dan lo que querés pero no lo que necesitas)

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

(Cuando te sentís tan cansado pero no podés dormir)

_Stuck in reverse_

(Atascada en reversa)

_When the tears come streaming down your face_

(Cuando las lagrimas caen por tu rostro)

_When you lose something you can't replace_

(Cuando perdés algo que no podés reemplazar)

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

(Cuando amas a alguien pero todo se desperdicia)

_Could it be worse?_

(¿Podría ser peor?)

_Lights will guide you home_

(Las luces te guiaran a casa)

_And ignite your bones_

(Y encenderán tus huesos)

_And I will try to fix you_

(Y yo intentare repararte)

Los ojos de Quinn acentuaban la última frase. Elevaba su mirada y se focalizaba en Rachel quien se encontraba con su boca abierta, sus ojos vidriosos y sus manos al costado del cuerpo. Unas lágrimas mudas y solitarias comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas. Estaba inmóvil en esa posición. Si quiera pestañaba.

Con una sonrisa buscó infundir ese apoyo, mas allá del tema que estaba realizando. Su actuación se vio interrumpida al sentir como un ruido lo suficientemente sonoro se interponía entre ella y su guitarra. El micrófono de Rachel se estrellaba contra el piso provocando que el golpe retumbara en todo el auditorio.

Dicho acto se vio seguido por una salida imponente de la morocha. Corrió fuera del escenario sin una razón aparente para hacerlo. Quinn se quedó estática. Estaba en shock. No entendía la razón por la cual había reaccionado así. Soltando su guitarra, sin pensarlo salió tras ella. Corrió lo necesario para alcanzarla. No podía dejarla ir así.

_¡RACHEL!_ – Gritó al verla caminar por el pasillo. Su andar era lo suficientemente rápido como para que Quinn no pudiese alcanzarla tan fácilmente.

_¡Rachel!_ – Volvió a chillar buscando detenerla. Sin éxito.

Corrió unos cuantos pasos buscando alcanzarla. Logró su cometido y con fuerza la sujetó del brazo al notar como su marcha no se aminoraba. Apenas efectuó el contacto que pudo sentir como Rachel se sacudió para soltarse.

_¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME!_ – Gritó enfurecida volteando hacia ella.

La boca de Quinn se abrió en su totalidad al igual que sus ojos. No entendía el porqué de esa reacción. Estaba desorientada. Atinó a hablar pero las palabras no salían. Tragó saliva con fuerza.

_Elegí ese tema por… _- Se vio interrumpida de inmediato.

_¿Por qué elegiste ese tema a ver?_ – Su voz se encontraba entrecortada a causa del llanto. _- ¿POR QUE?_ – Volvió a alzar la voz.

_Es lo que trataba de explicarte._ – Susurró asustada. - _¿Por qué me tratas así?_ – Sacudió su rostro sin entender. – _No entiendo que hice mal, solo quería que vieras como te apoyo, que estoy con vos…_ - Nuevamente se antepuso.

_¡LO UNICO QUE PUEDO VER ES LO BASURA QUE SOS!_ – Su rostro transmitía ira. - _¿Qué buscabas?_ – Rió nerviosa. - _¿Qué me enamorara de vos para después destrozarme? ¿Qué confiara en vos para después reírte de mí?_ – Humedeció sus labios. - _¿Sabes qué? ¡LO LOGRASTE_! – Chilló, volteando sobre su eje y comenzó a retirarse.

Quinn se quedo inmóvil, petrificada. Estaba atónita. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Le había dedicado ese tema, delante de todos, para que sintiera seguridad. Que notara que nunca la iba a dejar sola. Que no le iba a dar la espalda y se encontró con esta reacción. No entendía absolutamente nada. No lograba asimilar que era lo que había hecho mal.

Una vez que sus piernas reaccionaron, comenzó a seguirla nuevamente.

_¡Rachel!_ – Aceleró el ritmo hasta alcanzarla. Volvió a agarrarla del brazo buscando detenerla. - _¿Podes…_

Una cachetada fuertísima se estampó en su rostro. El golpe fue lo suficientemente intenso como para provocar que su cuerpo se viese impulsado hacia atrás. Rápidamente se sujetó la mejilla que lo había recibido y sin comprender porque la observó. Sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

_¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME TOCARAS!_ – Expresó desencajada. – _No vuelvas a hacerlo, ni a mirarme, ni a dirigirme la palabra._ – Señaló con su dedo índice. - _¡SOS UNA HIJA DE PUTA! _– Exclamó con intensidad.

Quinn no podía dejar de sujetar esa mejilla herida. Podía sentir como su corazón se hacía añicos lentamente mientras veía como Rachel se esfumaba de espaldas a ella. Estaba desconcertada. Estaba destruida. Su procesión iba por dentro. Sentía ganas de que algo la hiciera desaparecer. De que una máquina del tiempo volviese al pasado. Sentía como todo lo que le había costado construir, se derrumbaba en ínfimos segundos. Casi sin poder contenerlo, varias lágrimas comenzaban a salir por sus ojos sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo ni sonido. Dicho llanto transmitía la desolación que acongojaba a su alma.

* * *

><p>¿A quien tienen ganas de golpear primero? No vale decir que a mi jajajaja<p>

¿Rachel o Quinn? Hagan sus apuestas!**  
><strong>

**Proximo Capitulo:** 21. ¿Cómo me podés tratar así?

**Actualizacion:** Viernes 09/12.

Dramaaaaaa come to mee!

Estoy contenta, creo que volvi a conectar con el fic.

¿Que pasara ahora? Leo sus opiniones!

_** "Encuentrame una razon"** _

.net/s/7171052/1/

Leanla... No saben lo que es el capitulo que le sigue...

Y eso que lei solo un adelanto!

**2 cap.** para que termine...


	22. ¿Cómo me podés tratar así?

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

><p><em>"Este capitulo va dedicado para la persona que creo que más lo va a apreciar. Para vos, Jorgelina".<em>

**21.** ¿Cómo me podés tratar así?

Viernes 23 de Julio de 2010.

* * *

><p><em>Dos semanas y contando. Dos semanas y días hace que no hablo con ella. No exagero. No hablamos. Nos miramos cuando no queda otra opción y nuestros ojos se desvían rápidamente hacia otro lado. Dos semanas y los días siguen pasando, sumándose a ellas para que sean tres. No voy a ceder. No me corresponde.<em>

_No pienso ser yo quien vaya a hablarle_. – Expresó Rachel mientras armaba su maleta. – _¿No podes entender que estoy dolida y enojada?_ – Dirigió una mirada rápida hacia Hannah.

_Yo creo que tomaste a mal la situación._ – Observaba con cautela cada movimiento realizado. – _Todavía no entiendo muy bien porque se pelearon._ – Se encontraba sentada en la cama de la morocha.

_Ya te lo dije unas veinte veces más o menos._ – Resopló. – _Me abrí, traté de conocerla, intente que nos lleváramos bien, pero claramente no somos compatibles._ – Seleccionaba mudas de ropa para llevar. - _¿Crees que me vea bien con esto en Nueva York? _– Sonrió.

_Nos vamos por el fin de semana nada más._ – Gestó una mueca. - _¿Es necesaria tanta ropa?_ – Consultó.

_¡Claro!_ – Colocó la muda para llevarla. _– Vamos a estar en Broadway…_ - La observó con un brillo especial en sus ojos. – _Mira si conozco a alguien importante y no estoy vestida acordemente._ – Elevó sus cejas. - _¿Qué hago? ¡Me muero!_

_¡Sos una exagerada!_ – Mordió su labio inferior mientras mecía su rostro de un lado a otro. – _Creo que hay cosas más importantes por las que preocuparte._

_Estoy harta de vivir preocupada._ – Expresó de espaldas. – _Mas importantes o no, prefiero disfrutar de las cosas buenas que tengo._ – Hizo una pausa. _– Y está es una de ellas._

_Quiero saber qué es lo que paso con Quinn. –_ Sonó seria.

_Se desubicó y la ubiqué._ – Fue concisa.

_¿Por eso le pegaste?_ – Consultó desorientada. _– Todavía no logro entender que fue lo que hizo tan mal._

_Lo hice porque necesité transmitirle mi dolor. _– Se fijó en los ojos de Hannah. _– ¡Me lastimo! Estoy harta que ella y Alison me maltraten._

_No es la primera vez que me pegan en mi vida pero si la primera que lo siento, que realmente me importa. Aquel golpe todavía arde dentro mío, de mi corazón. Me abrí a ella, me mostré tal cual soy, le demostré lo que puedo ser y esto recibí. Un portazo en mi maldito rostro. ¿Para qué sirve el amor? Para nada. Ese cachetazo todavía retumba en mí._

_¿Todo esto pasó porque estas enamorada de ella? _– Alzó una de sus cejas.

_¿Qué?_ – Volteó sobre su eje. Su boca se encontraba abierta en su totalidad. - _¿Me estás preguntando enserio?_ – Rió nerviosa. – _¡Por favor! Es una mujer…_

_¡Sí!_ – Sonrió ínfimamente. _– ¡Tengo razón! Estás confundida con ella_. – Incrementó la mueca. – _Se te nota, no sabes disimularlo._

_No digas estupideces, por favor._ – Volvió su atención al placard. – _Estoy focalizada en Finn…_ - No sonó muy convencida.

_¿Lo estás?_ – Insistió buscando corromperla.

_¡Sí!_ – Gritó. _– Lo estoy._ – Suspiró con fuerza. – _Estás dos semanas que pasaron nos hicieron muy bien_. – Continuó ordenando revisando su vestuario. _– Nos unimos mas, compartimos más cosas y si… ¡Estamos bien! _

_¿Están saliendo?_ – Preguntó como si no supiese la respuesta.

_Ya sabes que sí._ – La observó de reojo. - _¿Por qué tanta saña con él?_

_Porque te dije que creo que no te es sincero_. – Entrecruzó sus piernas, adquiriendo una postura de indio. – _Cuando lo escuché hablar con Puck… _- Fue interrumpida.

_Mira Han… _- Hizo una pausa. – _No lo tomes a mal pero la persona que me dijiste que era buena, no resultó serlo. _– Descartó algunas mudas de ropa que había separado. – _Así que si esta vez me equivoco, lo quiero hacer por decisión propia._

_Quinn no está bien._ – Sujetó una de las prendas y comenzó a doblarlas para ayudarla.

_¿Enserio?_ – Abrió sus ojos sorprendida. – _Me lo hubieses dicho hace tres semanas_. – Replicó dándole la espalda. - _¡Claro que no está bien! _– Gritó. – _Su cabeza es la que no lo está. _

_Te estoy hablando enserio Rachel._ – Se mostraba seria. – _Hace casi tres semanas que está a oscuras, que no habla con nadie, que no sale de su cama._ – Suspiró con fuerza. – Solo escribe en esa libreta que tiene.

_¿Y yo que puedo hacer?_ – Indagó con soberbia. - _¿Pretendes que vaya y le prenda el velador?_ – La observó sorprendida. - _¡Ya sé! Voy y le abro la persiana… ¿Dale?_ – Volvió a depositar su interés en lo que estaba realizando

_Otra vez yo, sola. Desconcertada. Esperando encontrar no se qué cosa. Casi ni queriendo encontrarla. Si me preguntan qué será de mi vida, contesto que todavía estoy en busca de una. Lo cierto es que ya sé que nada me gusta y que no tengo nada que hacer, porque al parecer mis gustos son incompatibles conmigo. Vivir porque si, porque ni siquiera te molestas en matarte. Esa es mi nueva modalidad. _

_Yo no le hice nada para que se sienta así._ – Frunció su ceño enojada. – _¡Todo lo contrario! Me acerque a ella, soporte sus malos tratos, sus cambios de humor, sus insinuaciones._ – Agregó sin pensar.

_¿Insinuaciones?_ – Consultó sorprendida. - _¿En plural?_

_Si…_ - Resopló. – _Hubo otra vez además de aquella del auditorio_. – Expresó apenada.

_¿POR QUE NUNCA ME LO CONTASTE?_ - Sus ojos se encontraban abiertos a la par. - _¿Te besó?_

_No te lo conté porque me siento una estúpida al recordarlo… ¡Y no! No me besó._ – Fue escueta.

_¿Entonces?_ – No le retiraba la vista de encima. - _¿Se te volvió a insinuar?_

Inhaló profundo. – _Fue más que eso…_ - Hizo una pausa buscando las palabras correctas. – _Intentó besarme, pero solo lo hizo en la comisura de mis labios._

_¡AH BUENOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ – Gritó con una risa ahogada. - _¡ES EXACTAMENTE LO MISMO!_

_¡NOOOOOO!_ – Replicó ofuscada. – _No es lo mismo porque no me besó._ – La fulminó con la mirada. _– No me gusta hablar del tema... Punto final._ – Finiquitó.

_Ahora entiendo porque esa reacción de Alison entonces_. – Pensó para sí misma.

_Esto fue después de esa situación…_ - Comenzó a ultimar detalles de su equipaje. – _Cuando fuimos al baño… Ahí._ – Evitaba mirarla.

_Ahora entiendo porque te cantó ese tema._ – Gestó una sonrisa incompleta. – _Siente cosas por vos._

_Yo también entiendo todo…_ - Rió irónicamente. - _¡Como pude ser tan idiota!_ – Mordió su labio inferior. – _No hace más que decepcionarme cada vez más. _

_Estoy decepcionada del género humano en general. Vivo por eso, porque ni siquiera tengo ganas de matarme, porque ni siquiera eso me atrae. Mis papilas gustativas perdieron el gusto. Vivir esperando que algún día aparezca una pizca de interés o un rasguño de emoción o incentivo por algo que no te incluya. Es casi como encontrar un tesoro perdido en el océano. _

_Yo no creo que te haya querido hacer alguna maldad._ – Analizó ensimismada.

_¿Entonces como lo llamas?_ – Cerró su maleta.

_No entiendo todavía que es lo que te afectó tanto del tema que eligió._ – Hizo una pausa. – _Para mí fue muy dulce…_

_No fue por la actitud o por el tema…_ - Masculló su dolor. – _Es por la banda._

_Sigo sin entender…_ - Frunció su ceño tratando de asimilar las palabras. _– Tal vez si me explicaras…_

_Casi por inercia, simplemente espero a que los días pasen. Que el reloj mueva sus agujas. Que el siguiente sea igual al anterior y al que vendrá. Busco cosas para hacer, no por placer, si no para evitar el dolor que se supone seguir respirando._

_¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste? –_ Consultó Hannah con tristeza.

_Porque no es fácil para mí. _– Respondió sentándose a su lado. – _Implicó una perdida muy grande…_ - Alzó su vista, focalizándose en sus ojos. _– Era lo mejor de mi vida_. – Contenía las lágrimas. – _Y yo lo maté._

_¡Vos no lo mataste!_ – La sujetó de la mano atrayéndola hacia ella. – Fue un accidente. – La envolvió entre sus brazos.

_Yo le insistí de ir, yo le regalé esas entradas, yo lo hice._ – Rompió en llanto, perdiéndose en el pecho de su amiga.

_No podes vivir con una culpa que no te corresponde._ – Masajeó su espalda. _– Entiendo el dolor y es lógico que lo sientas, pero no podes vivir culpándote por algo que no te corresponde._

_Confié en ella ¿Entendes?_ – Tartamudeó. – _Fue a la primera persona, ajena a mi familia, que se lo conté._ – Volvió a titubear. _- ¿Y cómo me lo paga?_

_Si hoy alguien se diera cuenta de que todavía estoy viva, si hoy alguien me preguntara cual es mi sueño, respondería: Mi sueño es pasar una hora de mi vida sin llorar en silencio, sin que nadie lo note. Sin querer desaparecer. ¿Cómo puedo pensar en un futuro si ni siquiera estoy segura de mi presente y aborrezco mi pasado? ¿Es tan loco lo que digo?_

_Yo creo que te duele más todavía porque te encariñaste con Quinn._ – Susurró buscando evitar que se ofendiera.

_Me sentí contenida._ – La observó fijo. – _Cuidada y protegida por primera vez después de perderlo._ – Varias lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

Con fuerza volvió a aferrarla por la espalda provocando que nuevamente el rostro de Rachel se hundiera en su pecho. _- ¿Qué te hace pensar que ese tema no te lo dedico para demostrarte su apoyo?_ – Hizo un silencio efímero. - ¿_Qué te hace suponer que ella sabía que la banda que fueron a ver era Coldplay?_

_¡Estoy segura que Alison se lo dijo!_ – Rompió en llanto. – _Fue una de las cosas que me gritó cuando nos peleamos._

_Pero Quinn no es ella._ – Expresó rápidamente. _– Yo creo que fue un mal entendido._

_Lo único que sé es que son tal para cual._ – Generó un ruido con su boca y nariz, buscando evitar esas lágrimas incontrolables.

_¿Por qué te afectó tanto que haya salido de Quinn?_ – Preguntó dulcemente. _– Digo… Cuando vino de Alison te dolió pero no te desilusionó._

_Porque empecé a sentir cosas por ella._ – Susurró casi imperceptiblemente.

_Sufro porque mi amor es absoluto. Blanco o negro, bien o mal, lindo o feo, como los nenes. Me querés o no me querés, no hay medias tintas. Los grises no existen para mí, eso es un invento de un inconformista e indeciso y al parecer vos sos una de ellos. O estás conmigo o estamos separadas. O estoy con vos o estoy sola. O estoy con vos o estoy muerta. No estoy "más o menos", no existen ni el más ni el menos. No entiendo los "te amo pero no podemos estar juntos", no entiendo los "es complicado". No entiendo tus actitudes y tus reacciones._

_Yo creo que deberías hablar con ella._ – La apartó y le regaló una sonrisa. – _Dudo que lo haya hecho con maldad._ – Secó las lágrimas que aun descansaban en sus mejillas. – _Es buena gente… Te lo digo porque la conozco. _– Desplazó el flequillo que estorbaba la vista de Rachel. – _Tienen muchas cosas en común… Dudo que buscara lastimarte adrede._

_Yo creo que el amor, como el deseo, no se puede distinguir de la obsesión, son casi lo mismo. Mi experiencia amorosa me lleva a dividir el amor en distintos grados. Yo amo en el Grado Primero: En el más grave, aquel del que no se vuelve. Uno puede enamorarse, romper y seguir con su vida. Por lo menos yo no puedo. Si, sé que no sos mi novia, se que puede que sea obsesiva. Si, puede que hasta me traten de enferma, pero esto es amor. Lo otro no es amor verdadero. No me jodan._

_¿Cómo puedo pensar en lo que voy a hacer en un mes si ni siquiera sé si voy a estar viva? ¿Vos sabes lo que cuesta tener que despertarse cada día? ¿Sabes el esfuerzo que supone seguir respirando? ¿Llegas a entender el concepto de la muerte en vida? No tengo dudas. Cada vez lo confirmo más. Si, mi amor es absoluto: O vos o nadie. ¡Maldita sea Rachel! Estoy enamorada de vos. Y basta._

Un golpe en la puerta de su cuarto llevó a que cerrara su libreta de golpe. Con rapidez volteó dándole la espalda a la misma. No tenía en mente responder. No quería ver a nadie.

_¿Quinnie?_ – Susurró Brittany abriendo la puerta y adentrando su rostro. - _¿Estás despierta?_

_No Britt, estoy intentando dormir._ – Respondió de mala gana. – _Veni más tarde._

_Estoy preocupada por vos…_ - Entró ignorando su pedido. – _Hace semanas que lo único que haces es esto…_ - Observó la oscuridad que invadía al lugar mientras se acercaba con cautela. – _Necesito hablar con vos._

_No estoy para aconsejarte ahora._ – Fue tajante. – _Anda a hablar con Tubbi, el seguramente sabe que contestarte._

Se sentó en la cama. Observaba la espalda de Quinn. Sus respiraciones se unían en ese silencio que se había creado. Casi como si de un extraño se tratara, Brittany, extendió su mano y comenzó a acariciar la espalda de su hermana.

_Britt… Por favor…_ - Susurró con un hilo de voz. – _Dejame sola._

_Sé que estás triste, puedo sentirlo._ – Expresó dulcemente. _– Me duele acá._ – Depositó la mano que tenia libre sobre su pecho. – _Siento una congoja que lo inunda y eso es porque somos hermanas y lo que a vos te afecta, a mi también…_

_No somos hermanas de sangre. _– Resopló. – _Es imposible que tengamos algún tipo de conexión._

_Para mi sos mucho más que eso._ – Aferró con fuerza su hombro buscando que se girase hacia ella. – _Sos mi vida Quinn… Sos mi sostén…_ - Sus cejas se arqueaban transmitiendo lamento. – _No me gusta verte así._

Dubitativamente la observó de reojo. No quería abrirse con nadie más. Lo había hecho y había salido perjudicada. No pensaba volver a hacerlo nunca más en su vida. Bueno, en esa mentira que llamaba vida.

_Yo nunca te voy a dejar sola._ – Respondió con orgullo. – _Que esté mal no implica que me vaya a pasar nada._ – La miró fijo. – _Además, siempre vas a tener a Santana… Ella te ama y sé que puede cuidarte igual o mejor que yo._

_¿Esto es una despedida? _– Consultó. _- ¿Te vas a algún lado? ¿Volves con mamá?_

_No…_ - Susurró. – _Tal vez me vaya con mi papá. _– Hizo una pausa. _– Todavía no lo sé._

_¿Otra vez con esa idea absurda?_ – Frunció su ceño. – _Ya sabes que no me gusta que hables así Quinnie._

_Si no te gusta, ahí tenés la puerta._ – La señaló con su mirada. – _Nadie te pidió que vinieras a verme, ni que me escucharas._

_¿No vas a venir al viaje?_ – Consultó aniñadamente.

_No._ – Fue escueta. –_ No me interesa ir de excursión a un lugar al cual nunca voy a llegar. _– Observó los ojos cristalinos de su hermana. – _La realidad es que no creo que viva mucho tiempo más._

_Volves a decir eso y juro que te golpeo._ – Amenazó sin convicción.

_Golpeame en la cabeza, tal vez acertás el golpe y me ahorras el trabajo._ – Pudo sentir como una mano golpeaba su brazo. - _¡Ey! Mucho tiempo con Santana._ – Frunció su ceño frotándose donde lo había recibido. – _Creo que es una mala influencia._

_Vos sos una mala influencia_. – Espetó con enojo. – _Una mala influencia para vos misma. _– Acarició donde la había golpeado. – _Perdoname, no quise lastimarte._

_No te hagas problema._ – Sonrió forzadamente. – _Ya ningún golpe me duele._

_¿Es con doble sentido?_ – Se focalizó en los ojos de su hermana. _- ¿Lo decís por Rachel?_

_Si, lo digo por ella. _– Desvió su vista. – _No quiero nombrarla, por favor…_

_¿Por qué se pelearon?_ – Ignoró el pedido.

_¡Te dije que no quería nombrarla!_ – Regañó.

_No la nombre…_ - Sonrió. – _Contestame la pregunta._

_¿Desde cuándo sos tan inteligente?_ – Se reincorporó, sentándose en la cama.

_Desde que mi hermana está mal y me preocupo por ella._ – Observó su movimiento. - _¿Por qué se pelearon?_

_No lo sé._ – Suspiró. – _Le dediqué el tema porque sé que tiene mucho dolor dentro y siempre quise que alguien me apoyara cuando yo sentía eso mismo._ – Sus ojos se tornaban vidriosos. – _No entiendo porque reaccionó así… Una vez que quise hacer algo bien…_

_Tal vez fue un mal entendido. –_ Buscó su mirada. _- ¿Estás llorando?_

Inspiró con fuerza conteniéndolo_._ –_ No_. – Secó sus ojos. – _Se me metió una basura_. – Exhaló. – _Ya esta, ahora ya está_. – Gestó una mueca. _– Pensé que podía tener algo con ella._

_¿Te gusta?_ – Consultó acariciando su pierna. _– Creo que hacen linda pareja._

_Me encanta._ – Masculló sonriendo al recordarla.

_Anda a hablar con ella entonces._ – Sugirió. _– Aprovecha el viaje a Nueva York._ – Imitó su mueca y la amplificó. – _Creo que podrías llevarte una sorpresa si afrontas la situación._

La puerta del cuarto se abrió de manera imprevista captando la atención de ambas. Sus rostros observaban la figura de Alison ingresando al mismo. Sin notar la presencia de Quinn y Brittany, ubicó su mano en el interruptor prendiéndolo. Su vista se alzó y se encontró con ambas frente a ella.

_Perdón…_ - Expresó sorprendida. –_ No quería interrumpir nada._ – Volvió sobre su eje.

_No interrumpís._ – Espetó Brittany con rapidez. – _Es tu cuarto, es lógico que vengas._ – Observó a su hermana. – _Me voy a terminar la maleta._ – Depositó un beso en su mejilla. – _Pensá lo que te dije._

Sin esperar ningún tipo de comentario de parte de Quinn, se colocó de pie y caminó hacia la puerta. Su cuerpo se cruzó con el de Alison, quien se encontraba inmóvil. Sus miradas se encontraron.

_Ojo con ponerla peor._ – Susurró buscando advertirla. Sin más, se perdió tras la misma.

Los ojos de la morena se focalizaron rápidamente en Quinn, quien optaba por volver a dormir.

_¿Estás bien? –_ Consultó con nervios.

_¿Podés apagar la luz?_ – Ignoró la pregunta.

_Necesito terminar la maleta…_ - Se acercó al placard. _– En cuanto termine te vuelvo a dejar sola, en tu oscuridad._ – Suspiró. _– En tu mundo… - _Masculló para sí misma.

Resopló mientras con un movimiento rápido situaba la almohada sobre su cabeza. Nuevamente se encontraba acostada. Buscando conciliar el sueño, que si bien no salía de ella, no había logrado encontrar. Daba vueltas, escribía, pensaba y se creaba falsas ideas y suposiciones de lo ocurrido. Estaba en un estado de depresión que hacía rato no caía. Rachel la había destrozado.

_¿Vas a seguir así mucho tiempo más? –_ Indagó con algo de indiferencia.

_El que sea necesario._ – Respondió categóricamente.

El rostro de Alison volvió a focalizarse en ella. Con cautela y delicadeza se acercó hacia esa cama donde se encontraba. Se situó donde antes se encontraba Brittany. Si bien las cosas no estaban como antes, se sentía con derecho como para opinar y ayudarla.

_Me hace mal que estés así Quinn._ – Susurró. – _Me hace peor saber que no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte._

_Gracias, pero nadie puede ayudarme._ – Sujetó su libreta y la abrió donde había dejado.

_Una parte de mi está bastante decepcionada. La otra está cada vez mas enamorada de ella. No es nuevo, pero cabe recordar que cuando nos enamoramos nos ponemos idiotas y creo que eso fue mi gran error. Tal vez elegí a la persona equivocada. Miro al costado y solo puedo ver los ojos marrones de Alison. Ella está acá, no vos. Hasta las mujeres más sabias se vuelven idiotas cuando se enamoran. No soy, todavía, mujer, mucho menos sabia. ¿De qué se enamora alguien cuando se enamora? ¿Te enamoras de la persona o de la imagen que te hiciste en la cabeza? ¿Te enamoras de lo que sos cuando estás con ella? ¿Te enamoras de lo que sentís? Te enamoras como un idiota aunque sabes que vas a terminar mal._

_¿Qué escribís?_ – Preguntó intentando observar.

_Nada._ – Respondió rápidamente cerrando la libreta. – _Cosas mías._

_¿Lo que te está pasando?_ – Sonaba comprensiva.

_Un poco… -_ La miró. - _¿Desde cuándo tanto interés?_

_¡Quinn!_ – Gritó. – _Me tratas como si fuese una desconocida… _- Frunció su ceño. – _Estoy con vos hace años, te apoyé en tus peores momentos, cuando mas necesitaste un hombro para llorar ahí estuve yo._ – Tomó aire. – _Cuando falleció tu papa fui la primera en consolarte._

Un ruido en Quinn provocó que Alison irrumpiera su monologo. Estaba conteniendo el llanto, la conocía. Sin decir nada se acercó a ella y la sujetó con fuerza entre sus brazos. Varios forcejeos de su parte denotaban su malestar y su negación a recibir una contención. No fue suficiente para que la morena desistiese. Con más ímpetu la abrazaba buscando que ese rechazo que generaba se viese abatido. Luego de unos intentos fallidos, terminó cediendo.

Un mar de lágrimas caía por esos ojos verdes mientras se aferraba con fuerza al cuerpo de Alison quien con dulzura y comprensión acariciaba su cabeza. Demostraba su contención, transmitía su apoyo.

_Siempre voy a estar para vos…_ - Susurró en su oído.

Ninguna respuesta salió de la boca de Quinn. Su llanto se volvía más sonoro expresando a la perfección esa congoja que hacía tiempo la invadía. Su llanto era sentido, desgarrador y profundo. Lloraba con ganas y con fuerza.

Luego de varios minutos donde con tranquilidad y lentitud buscaba recobrar el aliento y que su respiración volviese a ser pausada, decidió apartarse lo necesario de Alison para poder observarla. Sus pupilas se movían de un lado a otro perdiéndose en esos ojos que le transmitían paz. Su boca se abrió intentando expresar un comentario que se volvía intangible.

_¿Por qué me tratan así?_ – Musitó inocuamente entre sollozos que dificultaban su habla.

_No lo sé._ – Mimó su rostro. – _Pero no voy a dejar que nadie más te lastime otra vez._ – Sonrió con dulzura.

Tomándola por sorpresa, su boca acortó el trecho que había con su homónima. Sus labios se unieron tímidamente. Podía sentir ese llanto que volvían a brotar de sus ojos. Dichas lágrimas se interponían entre sus labios una vez descendidas de la mejilla. La mano de Alison seguía acariciando el suave rostro de Quinn, quien se mostraba totalmente sumisa y entregada ante aquel acto de amor que estaba recibiendo.

* * *

><p>Tal vez esta clase de capitulos no es su estilo, pero yo disfrute mucho haciendolo. Espero puedan sentir el dolor de Quinn.<strong><br>**

**Proximo Capitulo:** 22. La primera vez.

**Actualizacion:** Domingo 11/12.

_Voy a aclarar los puntos del capitulo anterior porque noté que mucha gente no entendió._

_Rachel reacciono de ese modo, no porque sea bipolar, sino porque se sintió defraudada por la persona en la cual estaba comenzando a confiar_

_y como bien dijo, de la cual se estaba empezando a enamorar. Quinn se ve sorprendida ante la actitud de Rachel porque ella no sabe lo de Coldplay._

_Rachel piensa que es un estilo de venganza, de parte de Alison y de ella. Que son aliadas. _

_Las invito a releer nuevamente el cap. ¡Sos una lacra! donde Alison le dice justamente algo de Coldplay, lo cual genera la duda al ver esa actitud en Quinn._

_Quise sorprender, innovar. Pense que estaba claro pero a lo mejor no me explique correctamente. Espero haber evacuado sus dudas._

_A partir de este capitulo (el q acaban de leer) empieza otro alza tu voz. _

_Para mi gusto, lo mejor que pude haber escrito hasta ahora, sobre todo el capitulo 26 y el 27 que estoy escribiendo._

_PACIENCIA. Solo les pido que no vayan mas rapido que la historia. Todo llega._

Lean el nuevo capitulo de.

_** "Encuentrame una razon"** _

.net/s/7171052/1/

Lloré. Simplemente excelente. Dejen reviews, activó para que le firmen los que no tienen usuarios.

p.d: Perdon la demora, ayer me acosté tarde y bueno... no me levanté jajajaja


	23. La primera vez

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

><p><strong>22.<strong> La primera vez.

Sábado 24 de Julio de 2010.

* * *

><p><em>¡Este lugar es increíble!<em> – Gritó Brittany observando el lago del Central Park.

Era un cálido día en la ciudad de Nueva York. Habían llegado ayer por la noche y tenían la mañana libre. Se encontraban en dicha ciudad para introducirse en el ambiente al cual aspiraban llegar. Irían a ver un musical en Broadway.

_La verdad que si…_ - Suspiró Santana. – _Este lugar es perfecto._

_¡Es Mágico!_ – Agregó Alison observándolas con una sonrisa.

_Te la regalo venir de noche…_ - Musitó Quinn dándole una pitada al cigarrillo. Dicho comentario logró captar la atención de las tres. Con desprecio les devolvió la mirada. - _¿Qué?_

_¿Tenés que ser tan antipática?_ – Criticó la latina.

_No soy antipática._ – Exhaló el humo. – _Soy realista._ – Apoyó sus brazos en la baranda que se encontraba frente a ellas. –_ Vi muchos documentales donde dicen que este lugar es muy peligroso de noche._

_Si ibas a venir con este humor te hubieses quedado en el conservatorio._ – Arrojó la morena comenzando a descender del puente.

_No quería venir y ustedes me obligaron._ – Señaló a las tres.

_A mí no me incluyas._ – Espetó Santana siguiendo los pasos de Alison.

_¿Y vos porque me miras así?_ – Refunfuñó observando a Brittany.

Se encontraba cruzada de brazos y con su ceño fruncido. -_ ¿Desde cuándo volviste a fumar?_ – Hizo una pausa. –_ Yo no te obligue a venir, te lo pedí._ – Humedeció sus labios. – _No me gusta esta Quinnie._

_Deja de decirme así._ – Resopló. –_ No va con mi aspecto, ¿No te das cuenta?_ – La fulminó con la mirada. – _Y nunca dejé de fumar, así que no sé qué pretendes._

_Pretendo que te amigues con Rachel así volvés a ser la hermana que merezco._ – Sentenció dando media vuelta sobre su eje y dejándola atrás.

El rostro de Quinn se petrificó. Su boca se encontraba abierta a la par. La había dejado sin respuestas. Solo podía notar como las tres comenzaban a abandonarla. Su actitud no hacía más que alejar a las personas que quería.

_Es la primera vez que piso Nueva York y caminar por estas calles es algo único._ – Expresó Rachel con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Finn la observó de reojo con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. – _Deberías de ir acostumbrándote._ – La observó en su totalidad. – _Alguien con tus aspiraciones tiene un lugar asegurado acá._

Se encontraban caminando, tomados del brazo, recorriendo las calles de la ciudad. Disfrutaban de la sombra proporcionada por los árboles junto a esa fresca brisa de verano. Aprovechaban de esa tarde libre, los dos juntos. Disfrutaban el uno del otro.

_Me gusta caminar por acá con vos…_ - Susurró con algo de vergüenza.

_A mí me gusta haberle hecho caso a mis padres de venir._ – Sonrió abrazándola en su totalidad. Gracias a su gran altura, le permitía cobijarla por completo. – _Lo mejor de este conservatorio es el hecho de haberte conocido._

El rostro de Rachel se desvió hacia sus pies con una tonta sonrisa de enamorada. -_ ¿Me vas a decir cuál es la sorpresa que me tenés?_

_Te dije que a la noche, después del musical_. – Besó su cabeza.

_¡Santana necesito el baño!_ – Reprochó Alison golpeando la puerta.

Luego de unos minutos, pudo notar como la latina salía del mismo, dando paso a que la morena ingresara.

_¿Tenés que ser tan persistente?_ – Resopló. –_ Tendrías que haberte ido al otro cuarto…_

_¿Con la enana y la gorda?_ – Criticó ingresando y cerrando la puerta tras ella. - _¡ANTES MUERTA!_

_¿Por qué Brittany tuvo que irse con ellas?_ – Comenzó a cambiarse. Ninguna respuesta provenía al respecto.

_Yo te dije que no tenía problemas de ir al otro cuarto._ – Espetó Quinn con su libreta entre las manos.

_¡Claro! Porque Alison iba a dejar que fueras a dormir en el mismo ambiente que Rachel._ – Rió con soberbia para sí misma. –_ Por favor…_

_Alison no es mi dueña._ – Fue tajante fulminándola con la mirada. – _Si quería ir, iba._

_Ahora ya está._ – Buscó su muda de ropa. _– Tratemos de pasar estos días lo mejor posible_. – La observó fijo. – _Pasar una buena noche en el musical… -_ Hizo una pausa. -_ ¿Podes mirar para otro lado así me cambio?_

Los ojos de Quinn se desviaron nuevamente hacia su libreta. – _No voy a ver nada que no haya visto antes._

_¿Cómo es eso que después del teatro te vas con Finn y no sabes a donde?_ – Consultó Hannah atónita.

_Me dijo que era una sorpresa…_ - Sonrió de oreja a oreja. – _¡Estoy ansiosa!_

_¡Amo las sorpresas!_ – Festejó Brittany entre aplausos. _- ¿Se te ocurre algo?_

_No lo sé…_ - Pensó. – _Solo sé que estamos muy bien y me siento a gusto con él._

_¿Y Quinn?_ – Indagó sin malicia.

_¡Creo que nos están llamando para irnos!_ – Expresó la pelirroja anteponiéndose a una posible respuesta.

Quinn era la última en descender. Hasta último momento estaba segurísima que no iría pero la suplica y ruegos de sus amigas y hermana, la habían hecho cambiar de parecer. Le vendría bien salir y despejarse un rato, tenían razón. El tema era que no encontraba las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo y al parecer nadie lograba asimilar esa sensación de devastación que sentía dentro.

Una vez dentro del ascensor procedió a presionar el botón de planta baja. Las puertas se cerraban a la par cuando pudo notar como alguien corría hacia ella buscando que se detuviera. Ubicó su mano impidiendo que se cerrasen. Rápidamente se abrieron a la par y sus ojos observaron lo que venía evitando: Rachel.

_¿Vas a subir o qué?_ – Arrojó observando el tablero al notar ese cuerpo inmóvil frente a ella.

En silencio y con un paso dudoso avanzó hacia adentro del cubículo. Finalmente las puertas lograron cerrarse y dieron paso a que el ascensor comenzara a descender.

La mirada de Rachel se perdía por el suelo mientras sus dedos jugaban entre sí. El silencio se hacía dueño de la situación. Quinn movía su pierna nerviosa mientras sus brazos se encontraban cruzados. Ambas se situaban en cada extremo del cuadrado, apoyando sus espaldas contra la pared. De vez en cuando se observaban de reojo y al notar la mirada de la otra volvían a desviarla.

_Ehm…_ - Carraspeó. -_ ¿Tenés idea cuánto dura el musical?_ – Indagó Rachel buscando sacar un tema de conversación.

_No, ni me interesa._ – Fue escueta.

_Está bien…_ - Susurró gestando un puchero con sus labios. Su vista volvía a perderse más allá de la presencia de Quinn.

El ruido de que habían llegado provocó un suspiro por parte de ambas. Casi como si de salvar su vida se tratase, se abalanzaron sobre esa puerta que comenzaba a abrirse. La rápida reacción de sus cuerpos, en esa desesperación por alejarse una de la otra, llevó a que se chocaran al intentar hacerlo.

_Perdón._ – Exclamó Rachel observándola con vergüenza.

Quinn se llamó a silencio y solo atinó a dar un paso hacia el costado, dejándole el camino libre. No quería verla, no quería sentirla, no quería olerla. No quería volver a caer en esa depresión que todavía no lograba superar.

_Santi…_ - Susurró la morena en un momento de la obra. Un quejido de su parte denotó que se encontraba escuchándola. –_ Necesito que me dejes el cuarto hoy…_

Los ojos de la latina se abrieron a la par volteando su rostro hacia ella. -_ ¿Qué? –_ Frunció su ceño._ - ¿Para que querés el cuarto?_

_Sh…_ - Susurró. –_ Baja la voz que nos van a escuchar_. – Dirigió una mirada rápida hacia todos lados. – _Necesito estar con Quinn… Sola._ – Sonrió con picardía. - _¿Me explico?_

_Si…_ - Inhaló profundo. –_ Está bien._ – Rezongó. –_ Hare el sacrificio e iré a nuestro cuarto vecino._ – Rodó los ojos al finalizar la frase.

La obra había terminado y todos se encontraban de vuelta para el hotel. Para sorpresa de Quinn, o no, Rachel no se había despegado ni un instante de Finn. Hacía varias semanas que no hacían más que pasar todo el tiempo que tenían libre uno con el otro. Se habían unido, acoplado y congeniado a la perfección.

Caminaba ensimismada por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta que daba paso a su cuarto. Abrió la misma con desgano y tanteando por la pared logró localizar el interruptor. Lo encendió de forma inmediata. Para su sorpresa Alison se encontraba sentada en la cama observándola fijamente.

_¿Pasa algo?_ – Exclamó arrugando su entrecejo. -_ ¿Por qué me miras así?_ – Observó a su alrededor. - _¿Y Santana?_

_¿Podes pasar y te explico? –_ Consultó dulcemente.

Con algo de dudas y nervios, dejó cerrar la puerta tras ella y avanzó hacia donde se encontraba la morena. Su cuerpo se perpetuó una vez delante.

_¿Qué?_ – Agregó con desgano.

_¿Te podes sentar?_ – Pidió golpeando el colchón a su lado con la mano.

Quinn obedeció. Su mirada transmitía un claro desconcierto. No entendía bien a que se debía tanto misterio, ni tampoco asimilaba muy bien los hechos.

_Acá estoy…_ - Alzó sus cejas. _- ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe todo este misterio?_

Sin emitir palabra, se acercó hacia su rostro y deposito un beso sobre sus labios. Sin separarse demasiado volvió a repetir el acto, seguido por cientos iguales. Quinn se encontraba atónita, su cuerpo estaba inmolado mientras su rostro no reaccionaba ante dicho acto. Su boca estaba siendo cómplice de ese arrebato de pasión sin siquiera asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Con cuidado, tratando de no sonar grosera, apartó su rostro del de Alison. –_ Para Al…_ - Susurró. – Creo que estás yendo demasiado rápido. – Desvió su vista.

_¿Demasiado rápido?_ – Tragó saliva. – _Quinn, eso se dicen las parejas que recién se conocen… ¿Cuánto hace que nos conocemos nosotras?_ – Esperó una respuesta.

Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente. – _Ya lo sé…_ - Inhaló profundo. – _No es fácil para mí._ – Arrojó finalmente.

Amorosamente sujetó una de sus manos y la deposito entremedio de sus pechos. Los ojos de Quinn se focalizaron en dicho movimiento. - _¿Sentís como late?_ – Preguntó sin esperar respuesta. –_ Así se pone cuando te tengo cerca, cuando estás a mi lado…_ - Sonrió débilmente. – _Yo te amo Quinn y lo que menos quiero es lastimarte._ – Disminuyó su voz.

Un silencio en ella desconcertaba a Alison. No entendía si estaba procesando la información, si le había molestado o si estaba de acuerdo. Si compartía ese sentimiento. Un suspiró profundo de su parte le dio el empujón necesario para que prosiguiera con su análisis.

_Quinn…_ - Susurró. –_ Yo te voy a cuidar y te voy a ayudar a superar las adversidades que puedas padecer._ – Volvió a acercarse. –_ Te amo y lo que más quiero es estar con vos._ - Sin esperar respuesta volvió a acercar sus labios a los de Quinn.

Sus ojos se buscaban y esa distancia cada vez se volvía más ínfima. Los labios de Quinn se humedecían. Estaba nerviosa. Podía notar como Alison le transmitía su amor con la mirada, como su corazón se aceleraba. Corroboraba lo dicho anteriormente. Sentirla cerca lograba hacerlo latir con más vigor. A través de un impulso, se abalanzó sobre ella, rompiendo esa corta brecha entre ambas.

La morena se dejaba caer sobre la cama provocando que Quinn se depositara sobre ella. Sus manos buscaban la cadera de la misma, acoplándose con fuerza. Alison se sujetaba del cuello, entrelazando sus dedos. Esos besos que comenzaban siendo ingenuos y medidos se tornaban, lentamente, pasionales.

_¿Quién es?_ – Preguntó Brittany observando por la mirilla de la puerta.

_Soy yo Britt… - _Susurró Santana apoyada contra el marco de la puerta.

_¿Qué pasó Santi? –_ Sonrió al verla.

_Alison quería estar a solas con Quinn y me echó_. – Entró al cuarto. –_ Espero no molestar si me quedo acá un ratito…_ - Expresó tímidamente.

_¡Ay por favor!_ – Se colgó de su cuello abrazándola. –_ Me encanta que vengas a hacerme compañía._ – Caminó arrastrada por ella. – _Mas cuando las otras dos me dejan sola._

_¿Qué?_ – La observó de reojo. - _¿Estás sola?_

_Si._ – Gestó una mueca con sus labios. –_ Han se fue a tomar algo al bar del hotel con los demás chicos y Rach…_ - Pensó. –_ No sé donde esta Rach._

_¿Por qué no fuiste con Hannah?_ – Consultó tomando asiento en una de las camas. -_ ¿Esta es la tuya?_ – Observó.

_No._ – Se dirigió hacia la misma. –_ Es está._ – Se situó sobre ella. – _No fui porque Quinnie me prohibió tomar, ¿Te olvidaste?_

Santana no pudo contener la risa. _- ¿Enserio no fuiste por eso?_ – Tapó su boca. – _Sos tan tierna…_ - Susurró.

_¡No te rías!_ – Imitó su carcajada revoleándole el almohadón que tenia a su lado. – _Además estoy cansada… Quería quedarme acá a ver unas películas._

_¿Tenés algo en mente?_ – Indagó sentándose como indio.

_No._ – Frunció su boca. – _Pensaba hacer zapping hasta encontrar algo que me interese._

_¿Algún dibujito animado?_ – Sonrió con picardía.

_¡No!_ – La fulminó con la mirada. –_ Alguna película enserio._ – Hizo una pausa. -_ ¿Querés venir a verla conmigo?_

_¿Estoy soñando?_ – Espetó Rachel con la boca abierta en su totalidad.

Finn sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras observaba el rostro de la morocha. -_ ¿Te gusta?_

_¡Me encanta!_ – Plasmó una amplia sonrisa seguida de un fuerte abrazo.

Se encontraban en el departamento del tío de Finn. Lo había adornado con velas y unos cuantos pétalos de rosas por doquier. Un colchón yacía sobre el piso mientras una mesa ratona, rodeada de almohadones determinaba el lugar donde iban a cenar.

_¿Qué huele tan bien?_ – Consultó cerrando sus ojos y aspirando con fuerza.

_La cena que preparé._ – Fue escueto perdiéndose en la cocina.

Rachel permanecía inmóvil en el medio del departamento. – _Hay algo que no entiendo… -_ Alzó la voz para que la escuchara.

_¿Qué?_ – Gritó a lo lejos.

_¿Cómo hiciste para preparar todo esto vos solo? –_ Hizo una pausa. – _Digo… Estabas conmigo…_

_Digamos que tuve algo de ayuda._ – Musitó adentrándose en la sala de estar con la comida en una bandeja.

_¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?_ – Extendió sus manos a la espera de que le entregara algo.

_¿Vos?_ – Elevó sus cejas. -_ ¡Nada! Sos la agasajada._ – Sonrió. – _Sentate y disfruta de este momento._

_Britt, ya podes destaparte los ojos._ – Rió mientras sujetaba ambas manos de la rubia. Su rostro se encontraba cubierto totalmente.

_No quiero ver más zombies._ – Murmuró con temor.

Se encontraban acostadas viendo una película de muertos vivos. Brittany había optado por tapar su rostro de dichas imagines para evitar sueños indeseables, mientras Santana disfrutaba viéndolo. A la película y a su mujer.

_Ya te dije que los zombies no existen._ – Logró destaparla por completo, sus miradas se encontraron. – _Además, en caso de existieran ahí estaría yo para cuidarte._

_¿Me cuidarías?_ – Preguntó ingenuamente. - _¿Y qué pasa si intentan comerte el cerebro?_

_Nunca dejaría que eso pase._ – Sonrió dejando caer un suspiró. Un silencio ínfimo se generó provocando que la mirada de la latina se desviara.

_¿Pasó algo?_ – Abrió sus ojos a la par. -_ ¿Escuchaste algún ruido proveniente de algún zombie?_

Sus ojos se perdían en aquellos azules vivaces. No podía evitar esa mueca que se le formaba, junto a ese rostro de tonta enamorada. Un nuevo suspiro se vio desprendido de su boca.

_¿Qué hubiese pasado la otra noche si Quinn no nos interrumpía?_ – Indagó arqueando sus cejas.

Las manos de Quinn se aferraban con fuerza a la remera de Alison, subiéndola lentamente. Sus besos se tornaban cada vez más ardientes mientras su respiración se entrecortaba. Ambos cuerpos se movían, sintiéndose uno al otro. Unas leves mordidas pervertidas se apoderaban del labio inferior de la morena provocando que el deseo y el anhelo por sentirlas, se volviesen cada vez más irrefrenable.

_¿Y el colchón para qué es?_ – Consultó Rachel mientras finalizaba su cena.

_Lo puse porque tenía la idea de que viésemos unas películas._ – Terminó de saborear el último bocado. - _¿Terminaste?_

_Si…_ - Sonrió amablemente. –_ Estaba delicioso._ – Extendió su mano para alcanzarle el plato sucio. - _¿Qué película vamos a ver?_

_Alquilé unas románticas y otras de comedia._ – Terminó de juntar los restos de la misma. –_ Pero no te adelantes que todavía falta el postre._ – Agregó perdiéndose nuevamente en la cocina.

La mente de Rachel avanzaba a mil por segundo. Procesaba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y estaba segura que las intenciones de Finn desembocarían en algo más que unas simples películas. Le gustaba y atraía pero no se sentía del todo segura como para perder su virginidad con él. Por otro lado, una parte de su cuerpo le decía que lo hiciese. Quería evitar remordimientos, quería dejar de pensar y ser guiada por su corazón. Por lo que la situación demande. Eso haría. Dejaría que las cosas fluyan sin entrometerse.

_¿No podemos saltearnos el postre? –_ Finalmente espetó.

_Pensaba dejar que siguiera su curso hasta donde sea que íbamos a llegar._ – Susurró Brittany observando hacia el costado.

_¿Te avergüenza?_ – Consultó Santana buscando su mirada. –_ No quiero que pienses que vine hasta acá para terminar eso que empezamos, porque no es así…_

Nuevamente sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse. –_ Nunca pensaría eso de vos y menos me avergonzaría._ – Humedeció sus labios. –_ Sos lo mejor que me pasó en la vida._ – Inhaló profundo. – _No tengo dudas de que te amo y sos la mujer con la que quiero estar._

_¿Tengo que decir algo?_ – Mordió su labio inferior.

_¿No tenés nada para decir?_ – Frunció su ceño. – _Te estoy confesan…_ - Fue interrumpida al sentir como el dedo índice de la latina se situaba sobre sus labios.

_Tengo algo que decir, pero no con palabras. –_ Aguardó una respuesta.

_¿Cómo?_ – Musitó.

_Con un beso…_ - Nuevamente aplacó su expresión.

_¿Qué te detiene?_ – Elevó una de sus cejas. – _Esta vez Quinn no está, ni va a entrar._

Sin más, sus bocas se unieron en un beso. Sus labios se conocían a la perfección y se transmitía en la conexión que se generaba al unirse entre ellos. Se acoplaban celestialmente. Nadie las apuraba, nadie las interrumpía. Disfrutaban sintiéndose una a la otra. Santana se situó sobre el cuerpo de Brittany, quien se aferró con delicadeza a la cintura de la latina.

Con ambas mudas superiores de su ropa por el suelo, sus cuerpos se sentían con mayor libertad. La cadera de Alison se arqueaba al sentir la suave piel de Quinn rozándola. Sus manos se encargaban de la ropa interior de la morena mientras las suyas se ocupaban del botón del jean de su compañera.

Dichosos labios devoraban el cuello sediento de pasión de Alison quien emanaba gemidos aplacados de placer. Unas cuantas mordidas determinaban la violencia del acto y la pasión contenida hacia tiempo. Quinn se mostraba irreconocible. Parecía que nada iba a detenerla esta vez.

La lengua de Finn se abría paso entre los labios de Rachel, quien se encontraba recostada en aquel colchón que los esperaba desde que habían arribado. El muchacho se ubicaba sobre ella recubriéndola entre sus brazos para hacerla sentir suya. Cada beso proporcionado transmitía algo de torpeza por parte de ambos.

Finn intentaba dominar la situación pero el nerviosismo de la morocha lo estaba complicando. Notaba un poco de ansiedad en Rachel y su cara no podía evitar transmitirlo.

_¿Estás bien?_ – Consultó al notar como presionaba sus ojos con fuerza.

_¿Qué?_ – Los abrió sobresaltada. -_ ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?_

_Te noto algo tensa…_ - Frunció su ceño. - ¿_Pasó algo?_

Inhaló y exhaló con rapidez. Sus ojos grandes y redondos se focalizaron en Finn. – _Soy virgen._ – Susurró avergonzada.

Quinn desgarraba la ropa interior de Alison provocando que se uniera a las prendas que ya descansaban sobre el suelo. Su boca descendía por el cuello de la morena hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos. Su lengua contorneaba el pezón de la misma provocando que un gemido ahogado se hiciera incontenible. Ambas manos apretaban con fuerza los pechos de Alison proporcionando aun mas placer del que ya estaba experimentando. Con fuerza se aferraba al cabello de Quinn, gestando una presión incisiva contra ella.

Santana recorría el cuerpo perfecto de Brittany con sus ojos y sus manos. Con devoción retiraba la parte superior del pijama de la rubia mientras sus ojos se volvían a unir en esa conexión que las caracterizaba. Esparcía dulces besos sobre el abdomen al descubierto de la misma, quien comenzaba a respirar con mayor dificultad. Sus dedos se entrelazaban en el pelo largo y oscuro de la latina que continuaba con su demostración de amor.

Recorriendo cada parte de su piel con la lengua, llegaba hasta el cuello de Brittany. Las manos de la misma se situaban sobre la cintura al descubierto de Santana. Esa lengua picara comenzaba a jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja intercalándolo con mordidas insinuantes.

_Muero por hacerte mía._ – Susurró sensualmente.

Dicho comentario se vio secundado por las manos de la latina situándose en la parte inferior del Jean. Comenzaba a deslizarla con algo de rapidez cuando pudo sentir un ruido por parte de Brittany que provocó su total atención. Había tragado saliva con fuerza como si se arrepintiera de algo que estaba ocurriendo.

_¿Dije o hice algo que no debía?_ – Preguntó sorprendida.

_No es eso…_ - Hizo una pausa. –_ Yo nunca…_ - Titubeó.

_Ya sé que sos virgen Britt._ – Expresó buscando evitar esa incomodidad que estaba padeciendo. –_ Y yo no voy a hacer nada de lo que no estés segura._

_Tampoco es eso…_ - Agregó pensativa. – _Solo que siento que tal vez… Vos estuviste con muchas personas… Y yo tal vez soy un poco…_ - Intentaba expresarse con nervios corroyéndola.

_Tampoco es que estuve con tantas personas…_ - Sonrió buscando relajarla.

_A lo que quiero llegar es que no sé manejarme en este terreno._ – Desvió su rostro, avergonzada. – _No quiero fallarte._

_Ey…_ - Sujetó su mentón volviéndola a ella. – _Nunca me vas a fallar porque te amo y para mi sos perfecta en todos los terrenos._

_¿Cómo una camioneta 4x4?_ – Sonrió.

_Una todo terreno._ – Devolvió la sonrisa. – _Voy a avanzar hasta donde quieras que lo haga y te voy a cuidar como nunca antes…_. – Elevó sus cejas. -_ ¿Si?_ – Recibió una afirmación con la cabeza de parte de la rubia para perderse nuevamente en un beso cargado de amor.

_¿Querés que pare?_ – Preguntó Finn algo sorprendido por el comentario.

Negó con su rostro. – _Solo quiero que me cuides._ – Arrojó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

La mano de Finn se depositó sobre uno de sus pechos y fundiéndose con la mirada comenzó a masajearlo. Los ojos de Rachel se encontraban abiertos a la par observando cada movimiento efectuado sin poder disfrutarlo en su plenitud. Se encontraba demasiado nerviosa y ansiosa. Tenía miedo de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Los besos de Santana comenzaban a descender por la pierna de Brittany llegando hasta su muslo. Con un roce casi imperceptible, su lengua se abría lugar entre su entrepierna pudiendo sentir como la cintura comenzaba a arquearse al sentirla. Su movimiento se volvía ascendente y descendente con una sensualidad única. Sus manos se sumaban a dicho acto comenzando a presionar con fuerza las piernas trabajadas de la rubia.

Su lengua se perdía dentro de ella provocando que la respiración de Brittany se acelerara y entrecortara instantáneamente. Sus movimientos se volvían cada vez más intensos mientras sus ojos se focalizaban en el rostro de placer que llevaba la rubia. Sus dedos se sumaban al acto, comenzando a introducirse lentamente. Los gemidos provenientes se volvían cada vez más sonoros y desmedidos.

Finn retiraba la muda superior de Rachel sin despegar su mirada de esos ojos saltones que lo observaban con miedo. Su boca desprendía besos calidos sobre el hombro de la misma mientras sus torpes dedos comenzaban a descender el bretel del corpiño. Comenzaba a descender con algo de rapidez entremedio de sus pechos provocando una risa ínfima en la morocha.

Las manos de Rachel se situaban sobre su frente. – _Para Finn…_ - Rió interrumpiendo su propio comentario. – _Me estás haciendo cosquillas…_

Haciendo caso omiso al pedido continuó besándola y proporcionando toscos masajes en sus pechos a causa de sus manos desesperadas. El cuerpo de la morocha se movía en busca de retirarlo de encima suyo pero era en vano. Sacando una fuerza desconocida en ella logró librarse de él.

_¡Para Finn!_ – Exigió frunciendo su ceño.

Logró captar su atención inmediatamente. _- ¿Qué pasa ahora?_ – Resopló buscando aplacar su calentura.

Lentamente comenzó a buscar su remera mientras con su brazo cubría su torso al descubierto. Se levantó y se situó de espaldas a él. – _No me siento cómoda._ – Volteó rápidamente. – _Me quiero ir._ – Sonó segura.

Dibujando sus curvas con la lengua, subía por el abdomen de Brittany. Sus manos seguían ubicadas en su sitio mientras las manos de la rubia se aferraban a esa espalda al descubierto de Santana. A causa del placer y de la intensidad medida de esa penetración, sus uñas rasguñaban esa piel morena. Unos gemidos desmedidos salían de su boca provocando que esos besos y ese recorrido se viesen interrumpido por momentos. Sus manos se movían cada vez con más vigor, mientras sus cuerpos se acoplaban en un movimiento mutuo.

La boca de la latina se situaba sobre la clavícula de Brittany, regalándole dulces besos sobre ese hueso que cada vez se volvía mas marcado a causa del movimiento corporal. La cintura de la misma se arqueaba ante el contacto. La mano libre de Santana se aferraba a su pecho apretándolo con fuerza. Dicho acto sucedía a su boca, quien con ferocidad se apoderaba de su pezón. La boca de la rubia se abría de forma inminente exclamando un gemido ahogado.

_Te amo Britt._ – Susurró con una sonrisa al escuchar ese grito descomunal.

_Yo también te amo…_ - Musitó con algo de dificultad sobre el oído de Santana.

Su agitación denotaba el punto de excitación en el que se encontraba. Un fuerte grito por parte de ambas, seguido de una contracción por parte de Brittany y una fuerte mordida en el labio inferior por parte de Santana, transmitía que ambas habían llegado a su punto máximo.

El cuerpo de la latina yacía sobre el de la rubia con su respiración entrecortada y acelerada. Brittany inhalaba profundo seguido de una exhalación con aun mas fuerza. Sus manos acariciaban con ternura la espalda transpirada de la latina quien transmitía una relajación total en su rostro.

_Sos el amor de mi vida._ – Susurró Brittany regalándole un beso en la nariz.

Quinn descendía por el abdomen de Alison regalándole besos efímeros y sin ningún tipo de sentimiento. Retiraba con rapidez el jean que la obstaculizaba con su objetivo. Acto seguido se deshizo de la ropa interior que era el último obstáculo. Con la misma rapidez con que se había deshecho de toda muda de ropa que se le cruzara por delante, introdujo su boca entremedio de los muslos internos de la morena comenzando a jugar con su lengua.

Los movimientos eran rápidos y violentos. Apretaba con fuerza la cadera de la misma provocando que su lengua la penetrara de manera justa y necesaria. Dicho acto derivaba en unos gemidos estridentes por parte de Alison, sujetándose con fuerza a los cortos mechones de Quinn. Con la misma violencia pudo sentir como una mordida se colaba entremedio de ese acto de placer.

_¡Quinn!_ – Gritó obligándola a subir hasta su boca de un tirón. – _Estás irreconocible_. – Susurró sobre sus labios con una sonrisa perversa.

_¡Sh!_ – Exigió devorando el labio inferior de la morena. Buscaba aplacar cualquier tipo de comentario. Necesitaba saciar ese deseo incontrolable que la invadía.

_Sacate el jean._ – Suplicó con dificultad a causa de la mordida.

Sin esperar respuesta situó su mano dentro del mismo en busca de devolver ese momento pasional que estaba recibiendo de su parte. El cuerpo de Quinn se tensó por completo provocando que sus besos se viesen abortados.

Los ojos de Alison se abrieron a la par. - _¿Qué pasó?_ – Consultó al notar como la observaba inmóvil.

Tragando saliva con fuerza y sin emitir comentario se levantó de su posición y buscó su remera por el suelo. La morocha imitó su gesto y se reincorporó quedando sentada sobre la cama.

_¡Quinn!_ – Chilló. - _¿Qué pasa?_

_No puedo hacer esto…_ - Respondió titubeante colocándosela con nervios. – _No puedo seguir haciéndolo…_

El ceño de la morena se frunció sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. -_ ¡No entiendo nada!_ – Buscó su mirada. – _Hasta recién estaba todo bien._

Los ojos de Quinn se focalizaron en ella. – _¡No puedo hacerlo!_ – Elevó el tono tratando de ser clara.

_¿Por qué?_ – Replicó atónita.

_Porque estoy enamorada de otra persona._ – Humedeció sus labios y se dirigió hacia la puerta dejando a Alison completamente sola en esa cama que cada vez se volvía mas inmensa.

* * *

><p>¿Que pasó? ¿Ahora me aman? ¿Ya no quieren matarme lenta y dolorsamente?<strong><br>**

**Proximo Capitulo:** 23. Los Hamptons.

**Actualizacion:** Martes 13/12.

Dani: No tenes usuario, asi que te respondo por aca. Muchisimas gracias por los elogios que me dijiste. Me alegra q te guste lo q hago. Bienvenida.

Anita: Sinceramente, me dejaste sin palabras. Gracias por el hermoso comentario que me dejaste.

**Aclaro:** Alison no es mala, ella solo cuida lo suyo. Quinn está mal y ella la apoya, logico.

Tengo cinco capitulos escritos, no puedo darles los nombres porque va a develar muchas cosas, pero amo a los cinco por igual.

Respecto a los que me dijeron sobre la brevedad de los capitulos:

Tienen siempre entre 10 y/o 12 hojas de word. Me encantaria hacerlos mas largo, pero sino pierden ese impacto que te deja un final abierto.

Espero que les haya gustado y haya sido claro, porque narrar tres situaciones a la vez me llevó bastante trabajo.

Lean el mejor Fic Faberry/Brittana:_**  
><strong>_

_**"Encuentrame una razon"** _

.net/s/7171052/1/

Solo un capitulo para el final.


	24. Los Hamptons

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

><p><strong>23.<strong> Los Hamptons.

Lunes 26 de Julio de 2010.

* * *

><p><em>Me siento confundida porque cuanto más receptiva soy, menos recibo. Estoy siempre escuchando, sé que no es una cualidad muy abundante en esta sociedad, pero intento ser la excepción. Y escucho, pero no soy escuchada. Extraño nuestras charlas, tu interés camuflado sobre lo que me pasaba a mí. Estoy cansada de tratar con gente pedante que lo único que hace es hablar de sí misma. ¿Dónde quepo yo? ¿Dónde está mi espacio? Estoy harta de escuchar.<em>

_Hoy los resguardos los tengo yo. Las barreras me las trasladaste a mí, o las adopté de vos, como sea. Y lo más triste es que no estoy tomando una actitud represiva de "No quiero querer a esta persona". Es más simple: Los sentimientos no surgen. No hay nada dentro mío. Solamente un par de fantasmas, algunas marcas indelebles y la convicción de que este mundo no está hecho para personas como yo. _

_¡Como disfruto venir de vacaciones acá!_ – Expresó Alison descendiendo del auto y caminando hacia una casa imponente.

La misma contaba con dos pisos, al estilo americano, con una gran puerta de entrada y un majestuoso balcón sobre ella. Una hermosa vista terminaba de decorar la belleza que transmitia al observarla. Un muelle que derivaba en un inmenso lago era la atracción del lugar. Junto a sus sauces y demás árboles que brindaban la calidad necesaria para pasar cualquier hora del día.

_¿Hace cuanto que no veníamos?_ – Sonrió Brittany corriendo hasta la entrada.

_¡Vinimos el año pasado Britt!_ – Rió Santana al notar su efusividad. Observó a Quinn quien se encontraba dentro del auto junto a su libreta abierta a la par. - _¿No pensás bajar?_

Sacudió su rostro volviendo en sí. – _Si, solo estaba terminando algo…_ - Restó importancia. – _Nada, no me hagas caso._ – Descendió del mismo y se dirigió directo al baúl a buscar las maletas.

_¿Estás bien?_ – Consultó la latina frunciendo su ceño.

_¿Estas dos se piensan que soy su mula y que les voy a bajar sus cosas?_ – Criticó refunfuñando mientras comenzaba a sujetar el equipaje para descenderlo. - _¡Bri…_ - Intentó gritar pero fue opacada.

_¡Dejala!_ – Sonrió acercándose. _– Está contenta, dejala que disfrute… Yo te ayudo_. – Comenzó a descender lo restante.

_¿Y Alison qué?_ – Evitaba mirarla. – _Ya estoy harta de hacer todo para ella._

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida. - _¿Segura que estas bien?_ – Hizo una pausa. – Presiento doble sentido en tu comentario.

_¿Bien?_ – La miró. - _¡Estoy genial!_ – Sonrió falsamente. – _En mi mejor momento, es más… Creo que estar mejor me perjudicaría._ – Rió con ironía. _- ¡Tengo unas ganas de estar acá!_

La ceja de Santana se elevó con poca tolerancia. _- ¿Me estas delirando?_ – Deslizó su lengua por el labio superior. _– No me obligues a golpearte… ¿Si?_

La puerta de la casa se abrió a la par. - _¿Ya les dije que amo este lugar?_ – Gritó la rubia corriendo hacia las escaleras y subiéndolas.

_¡BRITTANY!_ – Chilló Quinn. _- ¿Por qué no subís tus cosas primero?_

Los ojos de Santana la fulminaron. _– Yo se las llevó_. – Arrebató el equipaje de sus manos y subió detrás suyo.

Alison observaba la actitud de Quinn con atención, sin emitir palabra. Sus miradas se encontraron.

_¿Qué me miras?_ – Espetó con repulsión. La boca de la morena se abrió para responder cuando el timbre osó interrumpirlas. Nuevamente sus miradas se encontraron, luego de haber observado la puerta. _- ¿Encima tengo que abrir?_ – Criticó y se dirigió hacia la misma con un suspiro profundo.

Su cuerpo se petrificó al notar quien se encontraba detrás de la misma. O quienes, mejor dicho. Alison imitó su gesto y rápidamente su ceño se frunció. Se acercó con paso firme hasta la misma.

_¿Qué hacen ustedes acá?_ – Atacó con odio en su tono de voz.

Quinn se encontraba inmóvil, sosteniendo la puerta a la espera que los dos huéspedes nuevos ingresaran. No lograba asimilar la situación. No podía reaccionar. Quería pero simplemente no sabía que decir.

_Ehm…_ - Titubeó. – _Nos invitaron a venir…_ - Respondió avergonzada.

_¡RACHEL!_ – Gritó Brittany descendiendo de la escalera. _- ¡VINIERON!_ – Se colgó de su cuello al llegar hasta donde se encontraban.

Hannah observaba la situación con una sonrisa. El abrazo efectuado por la rubia se vio plasmado de igual modo con su persona.

_¿Quién las invitó?_ – Expresó Quinn casi imperceptiblemente. Su boca se encontraba abierta en su totalidad. Estaba en shock.

Rachel abrió su boca para responder cuando Santana se le antepuso. - _¿Rachel? _– Observó a la pelirroja. - _¿Hannah?_ – Miró el rostro de las tres restantes. - _¿Qué está pasando acá?_

_¡Es lo mismo que quiero saber yo! _– Replicó Alison. - _¿Vos las invitaste?_ – Se abalanzó sobre la latina quien terminaba de descender.

_¿Yo?_ – Abrió sus ojos a la par. _- ¿Vos te volviste loca?_ – La apartó. – _Primero, que a mí no me vas a atacar y segundo, estoy igual de sorprendida que vos._

Quinn movía su rostro según quien fuese la persona que hablase. Observó a Brittany. - _¿Vos las invitaste? _

_¡Claro!_ – Gestó una sonrisa aun mayor. - _¿No es genial que pasemos la semana de vacaciones las seis juntas? _– Chocó sus manos a causa de la alegría.

_¡NO!_ – Gritaron al unísono las cinco restantes.

_¡A ver!_ – Expresó Alison. _– Si ustedes dos están de acuerdo con nosotras tres de que no deberían estar acá, ¿Para qué mierda vinieron?_ – Su respiración se aceleraba.

_¡Porque pensábamos que íbamos a venir con Brittany sola!_ – Replicó Rachel sin miedo. – _No soy, ni es..._ – Señaló a Hannah. – _¡Adivinas! _– Frunció su ceño. _– Nunca nos dijo que ustedes iban a venir también._

_¡CREO QUE ES UN POCO OBVIO!_ – Chilló sujetándose la cabeza. _- ¿Va a venir sola hasta acá? _

_¡ESO YO NO LO SÉ!_ – Contestó imitando su tono.

_¡BASTAAAAAAAA!_ – Gritó Brittany tapándose los oídos. – _¡Dejen de pelear!_

_¡VOS PROVOCASTE ESTO!_ – Expresó Alison mientras era arrastrada por la latina hacia la cocina.

Los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas y como una tromba salió despedida por la puerta de entrada corriendo hacia el pequeño muelle. Los ojos de Hannah y Rachel se focalizaron en ella y rápidamente en Quinn quien parecía en otra nebulosa.

_¿Qué?_ – Preguntó alternando sus ojos en cada una.

_¿No la vas a seguir?_ – Indagó Hannah con obviedad.

Sin emitir respuesta se abrió camino entre ellas dos y comenzó a seguir los pasos de Brittany. Pudo notar su presencia en uno de los columpios que colgaban de la rama de un árbol. Su rostro se encontraba cubierto por ambas manos mientras con un leve movimiento se mecía hacia delante y hacia atrás. Su llanto era casi imperceptible.

Quinn se apoyó en una de las sogas que sujetaban esa tabla de madera donde se encontraba sentada. Su cabeza se apoyó sobre la misma. - _¿Te acordas el año pasado cuando me pedías que te haga llegar al cielo?_ – Sonrió.

El rostro de Brittany se elevó observándola. – _Nunca lo lograste. –_ Criticó.

_Estabas muy gorda._ – Contuvo la risa provocando una carcajada por parte de su hermana. Dicha risa logró invadirla haciendo que se sumase a la misma.

_No quería que nadie se enojara._ – Arqueó sus cejas volviendo a ponerse seria. _– Solo buscaba que estemos todas bien… _- Disminuyó su voz.

_Nadie te critica nada. –_ Caminó hasta terminar frente a ella. – _Simplemente nos sorprendimos_. – Se colocó en cuclillas frente a ella. – _Si vos querías que vinieran, son bien recibidas._ – Apretó sus rodillas para sujetarse y le regaló una sonrisa.

_Quería que Rachel viniera para que se amigara con vos._ – Gestó un ruido con su nariz conteniendo el llanto.

_¿Cómo?_ – Rió sorprendida. - _¿Qué dijiste?_

_No quiero que estén peleadas, tengo miedo que te mueras_. – Secó sus lágrimas. _– Rach te hace bien, puedo verlo y sentirlo._ – Inhaló profundo. – _No sé porque se pelearon pero quiero que se amiguen… No me gusta verte mal._

_Sos un sol…_ - Susurró con una sonrisa.

_¿No estás enojada? –_ Indagó algo apenada.

Quinn negó con su cabeza y pudo sentir como un fuerte abrazo se apoderaba de su cuello. Dicho envión provocó que perdiera la estabilidad y cayera de espaldas sobre el pasto, junto a Brittany quien caía sobre ella. La carcajada invadía a ambas volviéndose sonora e incontrolable.

_¡FONDO BLANCO! ¡FONDO BLANCO! ¡FONDO BLANCO! _– Arengaban Rachel, Brittany y Hannah, golpeando sus manos con la mesa y gritando cada vez más incomprensiblemente.

La mano de Quinn sujetaba un vaso lleno de cerveza, mientras las observaba de reojo a las tres. - _¿Seguras?_ – Generó una mueca con su boca.

_¡SIIIIIII!_ – Gritaron entre risas.

Sin dudarlo inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás permitiendo que el liquido pasara con las facilidad por su garganta. A medida que iba terminando con lo que estaba ingiriendo, las tres, gritaban con mayor estruendo provocando incitarla. Ambas manos taparon su boca una vez que finalizó el trago tratando de contener la risa y que nada saliese por ella. Un nuevo barullo se generó, a modo de festejo por lo que acababa de realizar.

Alison las observaba desde la cocina. - _¿A vos te parece que Quinn esté dando ese espectáculo?_

Santana se encontraba agachada con la mitad de su cuerpo dentro de la heladera. - _¿Está bailando en bolas sobre una mesa?_ – Consultó sin importancia.

_¡NOOOO!_ – Gritó frunciendo su ceño y focalizándose en ella. _- ¿Sos estúpida?_ – Abrió su boca.

_¿Qué es lo tan grave que está haciendo entonces?_ – Salió de la misma con dos botellas de alcohol en cada una de sus manos.

_Está divirtiendo a las otras dos que no deberían estar acá._ – Volvió a mirarlas. – _Se hace la simpática…_ - Mordió su labio inferior. – _¡No la soporto más!_ – Desvió su vista.

_¿A Quinn?_ – Buscó un destapador.

_¡A RACHEL!_ – Gritó. - _¿No me estás escuchando?_

_Si… -_ Le dirigió la mirada con pasividad. _– Creía que hablábamos de ella…_

_¿No entendés el grado de gravedad de esto no?_ – Volvió a fruncir su ceño. – _Esa enana peluda e entrometida, no hace más…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_Basta Al…_ - Se acercó buscando la salida. – _Estás más pendiente de ella que de divertirte. _– Elevó sus cejas. – _Tal vez si dejaras de observarla tanto y sobre todo de cuestionarla. – _Abrió sus ojos. – _Y te dejaras llevar por el buen rato para DISFRUTARLO. _– Resaltó. – _Encontrarías a esa Quinn que tanto te sorprende ver._ – Corrió el cuerpo de la morena con cuidado. – _Permiso…_

Su boca se encontraba abierta a la par mientras veía como la figura de la latina se perdía dentro de esa sala de estar donde se encontraban las demás. Su cabeza procesaba esa información. Si bien Rachel le daba mala espina, Santana tenía razón. No podía seguir así. Intentaría disfrutar del momento y de la compañía, aunque así no lo creyera. No debía bajar la guardia del todo.

_¡Santi!_ – Gritó Brittany captando su atención. – _Decime que todavía tenés ese juego de karaoke. –_ Abrió sus ojos junto con sus manos a la espera de una respuesta favorable.

La latina frunció su ceño pensando la respuesta. _– Creo que si…_ - Dudó. – _Tendría que estar en el altillo._

_¿Lo podés buscar?_ – Consultó aniñadamente.

Un suspiró lo decía todo. Más allá de eso, se reincorporó dirigiéndose hacia la escalera. Hannah se puso de pie siguiéndola. Pudo notar como los ojos de la latina la fulminaban.

_¿Puedo ayudarte?_ – Indagó tímidamente.

Sin emitir comentario, volteó su rostro y siguió su trayecto, provocando que la pelirroja tomara dicho acto como un sí.

_¿Hay que cantar?_ – Consultó Rachel observando a las cuatro restantes.

Se encontraban sentadas en una mesa redonda. Quinn, Alison y Brittany de un lado y Rachel del otro. Asemejaba a un juicio y ella era la que esperaba la condena.

_Y…_ - La morena gestó una mueca con su rostro. _– Si es un karaoke… ¿A vos que te parece?_

_Hay que cantar pero se juega con un tablero, una flecha y alcohol._ – Agregó Quinn sin mirarla.

_¿Cómo?_ – Frunció su entrecejo. - _¿Tablero? ¿Flecha?_ – Repitió.

_Y alcohol…_ - Acotó Brittany. – _Te faltó ese punto…_

Quinn contuvo una risa. – _Hay un tablero con ocho casilleros, los mismos se encuentran vacíos para que los jugadores escriban los cantantes que quieran_. – Hizo una pausa recordando. – _Dentro de esos casilleros hay tres más que indican si es un dúo, un terceto o solista._ – Observó a su hermana. - _¿Algo más?_

_Tenés que tirar los dados._ – Sonrió.

_Ese es otro juego Britt…_ - Espetó Alison.

_¡No!_ – Abrió sus ojos a la par. – _Tenés que tirar los dados para ver quien empieza._

Las tres rieron a la vez por primera vez desde que se conocían. Rápidamente se pusieron serias al notarlo. – _Hay otros dos casilleros que te indican si el tema a cantar es lento o movido…_ - Agregó Quinn a medida que se acordaba.

_¿El tema es a elección?_ – Consultó Rachel algo desorientada.

_Si…_ - Respondió la morena. _– A elección, dentro del itinerario del cantante que te tocó._

_¡Exacto!_ – Afirmó Quinn. – _Al final del tema, si cantaste bien… Tomas el trago que te tocó._

_¿Y si cantas mal? –_ Preguntó ingenuamente.

_¡TOMAS TAMBIEN!_ – Gritaron la tres a la par estallando en una carcajada.

_¿La cuestión es…? –_ Se llamó a silencio esperando que alguna completara la respuesta.

_¡Ponerte borracha!_ – Gritó Brittany alegremente. – _Menos yo… Porque no tomo alcohol._

Santana descendía con el tablero entre sus manos y sus respectivos accesorios. Lo situaba en el medio de la mesa mientras Quinn buscaba insistentemente en un cajón la presencia de un lápiz. Una vez encontrado, se acopló a las demás, quienes se encontraban de pie alrededor de la mesa ante la nueva novedad.

_Decí un artista._ – Preguntó Santana sujetando el lápiz y situándose sobre uno de los casilleros.

_¿Hombre o mujer?_ – Indagó Hannah antes de contestar.

_Es indiferente._ – Frunció su ceño. – _Artista en general._

_La quinta estación._ – Respondió rápidamente logrando captar la atención de todas. - _¿Qué? ¿No se pueden grupos?_

_Si se pueden._ – Agregó Quinn con una sonrisa. – _Está bien lo que elegiste._

_Estaría buenísimo que fuesen de un solo nombre… -_ Comenzó a escribir. – _Así escribo menos._

_Mi turno._ – Espetó Alison_. – Shakira._ – Fue rápida.

_¿Quinn?_ – Consultó la latina observándola.

Pink. – Arrojó con seguridad.

_¿Pink?_ – Consultó Rachel sorprendida. - _¿Tiene temas lentos?_

_¡Sh!_ – Chistó Santana. – _Callate y decime un artista._

_Ehmmm… -_ Sonrió al encontrarlo en su mente. - _¡Barbra Streisand!_ – Fue efusiva.

_Aha…_ - Humedeció sus labios. – _Dale, ahora decime un artista enserio…_

_Estoy hablando enserio…_ - Arqueó sus cejas. _- ¿Qué mejor cantante que ella?_

_A ver Rachel._ – Se entrometió Alison tratando de mantener la amabilidad. – _Es para reírnos… Streisand no tiene temas cómicos._

_¿Cómo es la cosa?_ – Se alteró. – _Acá todos eligen el artista que quieren ¿Y yo qué? _– Frunció su ceño.

_Ponele lo que dijo porque no se va a callar mas._ – Susurró Quinn a la latina.

_¿Britt?_ – Elevó su vista. - _¿El de siempre?_ – Pudo notar como afirmaba con su cabeza y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujaba. La mano de Santana comenzaba a escribir el nombre de Justin Bieber.

_¿Ella puede elegir a ese chico que no sabe ni cantar y a mí me critican?_ – Reprochó la morocha atónita.

_Eso es porque sos novata_. – Explicó la rubia. – _Yo ya tengo años jugándolo._ – Sonó arrogante.

_Bien…_ - Hizo una pausa. – _Solo falto yo._ – Pensó un instante. _– Vamos a ponerle algo de sabor a esto…_ - Comenzó a escribir. – _Nada mejor que Katy Perry._

_¡Sí!_ – Gritó Quinn. _– Me tocó Pink._ – Observó a todas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Habían comenzado a jugar. Por motivos de azar, el dado había decidido que fuese la siguiente en continuar con ese karaoke.

_¡Eso no se vale!_ – Arremetió Rachel algo ebria. – _No vale que le toque el artista que eligió ella._ – Buscó apoyo en algún rostro pero fue en vano.

_Yo no decido mentalmente donde debe parar la flecha._ – Criticó volviendo a arrojarla. – _Me toca hacer un…_ - Observó. _- ¡Dueto!_ – Giró la misma por tercera vez bajo la atenta mirada de todas. - _Voy a cantar con… _- Esperó que se detuviese. Alzó su vista. - _¡Santana!_ – Sonrió nuevamente. – _El tema tiene que ser…_ - Nuevamente ejerció una vuelta bastante rápida.

_Que sea movido, que sea movido, que sea movido._ – Rogaba la latina con sus ojos cerrados.

_¡Lento!_ – Espetó con alegría aunque el rostro de su compañera no transmitiera lo mismo. – _Mejor imposible._ – Musitó sujetando su guitarra.

_¡Eso es trampa!_ – Criticó Alison. – _Se considera ventaja antideportiva el hecho de usar un instrumento musical para competir. _

_Gracias a Dios no estamos haciendo ningún deporte._ – Expresó Santana guiñando su ojo complicemente a Quinn.

La misma tomó asiento en una de las banquetas que habían colocado para simular un escenario y luego de debatir por unos segundos lograron ponerse de acuerdo con el tema a cantar. Comenzó a tocar el ritmo mientras la latina se aclaraba la garganta y se colocaba en la posición inicial.

**Santana:**

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice_

(Escogí el camino equivocado una o dos veces)

_Dug my way out, blood and fire_

(Cavé mi salida con sangre y fuego)

Sus ojos fijaban en Brittany quien escuchaba atentamente y con claridad cara palabra emitida por la latina. Sus pasos sigilosos y sutiles se acercaban a ella buscando ser clara con lo que intentaba decir.

**Quinn:**

_Bad decisions, that's all right_

(Malas decisiones, eso está bien)

_Welcome to my silly life_

(Bienvenidos a mi tonta vida)

De reojo se focalizaba en Rachel quien se situaba con sus codos sobre una mesa mientras su boca ingería continuamente el trago que tenía entre sus brazos a través de un sorbete. Miraba atentamente la presentación que estaban realizando.

**Santana:**

_Mistreated, misplaced, missundaztood_

(Pisoteada, fuera de lugar, incomprendida)

_Miss "no way it's all good"_

(Señorita "No pasa nada, todo está bien")

_It didn't slow me down_

(Eso nunca me detuvo)

**Quinn:**

_Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated_

(Equivocada, siempre cuestionada, subestimada)

_Look, I'm still around…_

(Mira, todavía sigo acá)

**Santana & Quinn:**

_Pretty, pretty please_

(Linda, linda por favor)

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

(Nunca, nunca sientas)

_Like you're less tan fuckin' perfect_

(Que sos menos que jodidamente perfecta)

_Pretty, pretty please_

(Linda, linda por favor)

_If you ever, ever feel like your nothing_

(Si alguna vez sentis que no sos nada)

_You're fuckin' perfect to me_

(Sos jodidamente perfecta para mí)

Ya sin ningún tipo de disimulo, Quinn se encontraba perdidamente inmersa en esos ojos marrones que la observaban con devoción. Ninguna pestañaba, siquiera osaban a desviar la vista. Solo existía una para la otra.

**Quinn:**

_You're so mean, when you talk about yourself_

(Sos tan cruel, cuando hablas acerca de vos)

_You are wrong_

(Estás equivocada)

**Santana:**

_Change the voices, in your head_

(Cambia las voces en tu cabeza)

_Make them like you, instead_

(Ponelas en su lugar)

**Quinn:**

_So complicated look how big you'll make it_

(Tan complicado ver como de grande lo harás)

_Filled with so much hatred_

(Llena de tanto odio)

_Such a tired game_

(Es un juego agotador)

**Santana:**

_It's enough_

(Es suficiente)

_I've done all I can think of_

(He hecho todo lo que puedo pensar)

_Chased down all my demons_

(Perseguí a todos mis demonios)

_See you same_

(Te vi hacer lo mismo)

**Santana & Quinn:**

_Pretty, pretty please_

(Linda, linda por favor)

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

(Nunca, nunca sientas)

_Like you're less tan fuckin' perfect_

(Que sos menos que jodidamente perfecta)

_Pretty, pretty please_

(Linda, linda por favor)

_If you ever, ever feel like your nothing_

(Si alguna vez sentis que no sos nada)

_You're fuckin' perfect to me_

(Sos jodidamente perfecta para mí)

Santana se acercaba a Brittany con amor y transmitiéndole ese mismo gesto, la abrazaba con fuerza a la hora de decir lo perfecta que era para ella. Quinn no podía evitar seguir observando el rostro de Rachel quien cada vez se mostraba más vulnerable.

Al terminar el tema, la latina realizó una reverencia, agradeciendo los aplausos recibidos. Los ojos de Alison no se desprendían de Quinn quien podía sentir como comenzaban a arder dentro suyo.

_¡MI TURNO!_ – Gritó la morocha con varias copas de más encima.

El alcohol abundaba en el cuerpo de la mayoría. Quinn, como siempre, mantenía su postura mostrándose resistente a cualquier tipo de adversidad. Al parecer seguirían jugando hasta que la bebida escaseara, algo que no estaba al caer. Decidió tomar asiento en la silla que había dejado libre la artista de turno.

Rachel se acercó un tanto tambaleante a esa mesa donde se encontraba el tablero. Giró con fuerza la flecha y observó expectante a que la misma se detuviese.

_Katy Perry._ – Dijo sin demasiado entusiasmo. Rápidamente volvió a arrojar la flecha, con un tanto de resignación. – _Otro dúo…_ - Espetó sin importancia imitando su gesto otra vez. Observó a su compañera y una sonrisa se le coló sin vergüenza. - _¡Brittany!_ – Gritó, provocando que la rubia corriera hacia ella a abrazarla.

_¿Es movida?_ – Preguntó acercándose a ver que salía.

Ambas se volvieron a abrazar al notar como la flecha se detenía sobre el ítem deseado. Se juntaron tratando de idear la canción sin que nadie pudiese escucharlas y una vez listo, decidieron subir a ese escenario improvisado.

**Brittany:**

_This was never the way I planned_

(No lo planeé de esta manera)

**Rachel:**

_Not my intention_

(No era mi intención)

**Brittany:**

_I got so brave, drink in hand_

(Me volvi tan valiente con una bebida en mano)

**Rachel:**

_Lost my discretion_

(Perdí mi discreción)

Ambas caminaban provocativamente hacia el resto de las chicas mostrando una sensualidad irreconocible. Quinn automáticamente abría sus ojos a la par al notar ese andar en la morocha. Su boca se abría en su totalidad, aunque tratar de evitarlo.

**Brittany: **

_It's not what, I'm used to_

(No es a lo que estoy acostumbrada)

_Just wanna try you on_

(Solo quiero probarte)

Las manos de la rubia recorrían los hombros de la latina quien no hacía más que desearla con la mirada. Seguía el movimiento a su alrededor mientras una sonrisa picara se dibujaba en el rostro de ambas.

**Rachel:**

_I'm curious for you_

(Tengo curiosidad por vos)

_Caught my attention_

(Llamaste mi atención)

Quinn pudo sentir como dicho acto se veía imitado en su cuerpo, provocando que un escalofrío la recorriera por completo. No eran las mismas manos que tocaban a Santana. Ese perfume, esa manera de analizarla. Todo, le era familiar. Sus ojos se cerraban a la par, disfrutando del estado de ebriedad que Rachel llevaba encima como para demostrar lo que estaba demostrando.

**Brittany & Rachel:**

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

(Besé a una chica y me gustó)

Ambas volvían a situarse en su posición inicial. Veían cara a cara a cada una de ellas.

**Brittany:**

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

(El sabor de su brillo gusto cereza)

El dedo índice de la rubia apuntaba claramente hacia Santana, quien le regala una sonrisa aun mayor a la anterior.

**Brittany & Rachel:**

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

(Besé a una chica solo para probarlo)

**Rachel:**

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

(Espero que mi novio no se moleste)

**Brittany & Rachel:**

_It felt so wrong_

(Se sentía tan mal)

_It felt so right_

(Se sentía tan bien)

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

(No significa que me haya enamorado)

Los ojos de la morocha se perdían nuevamente en Quinn quien no podía dejar de observarla. Tenía un deseo, que cada vez se volvía más irrefrenable, de hacerla suya. Una mueca en Rachel determinaba que era consciente de esas miradas libidinosas que estaban compartiendo.

**Brittany & Rachel:**

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

(Besé a una chica y me gustó)

_I l…_

(Me g…

La presentación se vio interrumpida de manera brusca al sentir como la puerta de entrada se cerraba con un estruendo ensordecedor. Alison se retiraba por la misma con un enojo palpable provocando que el rostro de las cinco restante volteara de manera instantánea a verla. Quinn volvió a focalizarse en Rachel y nuevamente sus miradas se encontraron. Ambas sabían a qué se debía esa reacción por parte de la morena. Al parecer, sería una semana con los días más largos y tediosos del año. Todo se tornaba cuesta arriba.

* * *

><p><strong>Ay Britt, Britt... Una semanita juntas nomas... ¿Que hara Alison?<br>**

**Proximo Capitulo:** 24. Plan macabro.

**Actualizacion:** Jueves 15/12.

Con respecto, nuevamente al largo de los capitulos, dije la cantidad de hojas y no de caracteres, porque en cada actualizacion les sale ese dato.

Para las que preguntaron sobre el tumblr, se los dejo

alzatuvozfanfic (Agreguenle el tumblr y el .com al final, sino entren a mi perfil y donde dice HOMEPAGE te redirige)

Las que preguntaron sobre twitter: noecostantino

Se vienen, para mi gusto, los mejores capitulos del fic.

Espero que los disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlos.

_Consejo:_ No se apresuren a tomar partido por algun personaje, ni a sacar conclusiones anticipadas... Dejen que las cosas sigan su curso.

Quiero evitar insultos jajajaja

ateneajj: Gracias por la firma, te deseo muchos exitos con tu final! No quiero ser la culpable en caso de que te vaya mal jajjaa

Lean:_**  
><strong>_

_**"Encuentrame una razon"** _

.net/s/7171052/1/

Un solo capitulo.


	25. Plan macabro

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

><p><strong>24.<strong> Plan macabro.

Lunes 26 de Julio de 2010.

* * *

><p><em>Yo no voy a ir atrás de ella.<em> – Expresó Quinn.

Santana la observaba con su ceño fruncido y cruzada de brazos esperando una posible reacción de su parte.

_¿Qué esperas?_ – Elevó sus cejas. - _¿Qué vaya yo?_

_Ya te dije que estamos peleadas._ – Fue terminante reincorporando su postura. – _Es más, me voy a ir a dormir._ – Observó hacia el resto de las chicas. – _Todas deberían hacerlo._

Luego de un suspiró cargado de resignación y frustración, avanzó hacia esa puerta vidriada que daba paso al enorme parque, seguido de ese bello lago. Un nuevo portazo volvió a sobresaltar los cuerpos de la presente.

Quinn observó rápidamente a cada una. – _Vamos a dormir._ – Sugirió empezando a caminar hacia la escalera. En su trayecto se encontraba Rachel con su rostro aniñado y sus ojos redondos. _– Cada una, a su respectivo cuarto. _– Susurró al pasar.

Caminaba a oscuras en busca de la presencia de Alison. Unos ruidos en el lago la orientaban. A medida que la distancia se volvía más escueta, lograba divisar con mayor claridad su silueta. Sujetaba varias piedritas en sus manos y las lanzaba al agua buscando descargar su ira.

_Quinn, no quiero hablar con vos._ – Exclamó de espaldas a la persona que se acercaba.

_No soy Quinn._ – Respondió tajantemente provocando que volteara a verla. – _Espero no desilusionarte._

_Ya nada me puede desilusionar más de lo que estoy._ – Inhaló profundo. - _¿Qué necesitas?_

Con cautela, a causa de su poca visual, se depositó sobre una de las barandas que denotaban el muelle. La morena seguía jugando con el agua en un silencio poco común en su persona.

_Me preocupé…_ - Hizo una pausa. – _Saliste corriendo como una…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_¿Acaso soy la única que lo nota? _– Preguntó al aire con una paz extraña. - _¿Estaré loca o perseguida? _– Volteó hacia la latina. - _¿Yo sola veo como se provocan una a la otra?_

Negó sutilmente con su rostro luego de una pausa que parecía eterna. _– No lo ves vos sola._ – Susurró dándole la razón. _- ¿Qué ganas pensando en eso?_ – Devolvió la mirada. _- ¡Nada! Solo te lastimas vos misma._

_¿Vos no entendes que Quinn no es un capricho no?_ – Volvió a su movimiento inicial. Esta vez los lanzamientos eran más pausados. – _Yo estoy enamorada de ella._

_Nadie discute eso…_ - Pensó sus palabras. – _Solo te digo que tal vez…_ - Tragó saliva.

_¿Qué tal vez ella ama a otra?_ – Completó la frase.

_Tal vez…_ - Musitó. – _No sé Al… No me gusta verte así y tampoco me gusta verla mal a ella. _– Finalizó buscando captar su atención. _– Creo que deberían hablar del tema…_

_¿Hablar?_ – Rió. _– Con ella no se puede hablar y menos con Rachel dando vueltas por todos lados._ – Buscó a su alrededor por mas piedras. - _¿No podes simplemente echarlas?_

_No, no puedo._ – Fue terminante.

_¿Por qué?_ – Volteó con algo de arrogancia.

_Porque Britt las invitó y como mi pareja apoyo sus decisiones._ – Sonó segura. – _Además, considero que es una falta de respeto decirle que se vayan…_ - Humedeció sus labios. – _Ahora, después de que ya se instalaron._

_¿Y yo qué papel ocupo?_ – Cuestionó con nervios. – _Siempre soy la última para todo… ¡A NADIE LE IMPORTA SI ME SIENTO MAL O NO!_

_No te victimices_. – Frunció su ceño. – _Somos amigas y entiendo que estés molesta, pero no puedo decirles que se vayan. _

_No sé hasta qué punto somos tan amigas._ – Sonaba enojada. –_ Solo podes mirar tu felicidad… Vos estas bien con Britt y los demás no importan. _– Criticó.

_¡Deja de meter a Britt en todo esto!_ – Alzó la voz.

_¡Estoy harta de ella también!_ – Se sujetó la frente con fuerza. – _Siempre se le permite todo, se hace la idiota y con eso logra conseguir lo que se le antoje._ – Su respiración se entrecortaba. – _Aunque sea algo erróneo, tanto vos como Quinn se lo aceptan y se lo festejan._ – Volteó con ira. _- ¡Se lo festejan!_ – Rió para sí misma. – _Esta vez, benefició a Quinn, por ende no me extraña que alaben su idea._

_No entiendo porque beneficia a Quinn. _– Frunció su ceño tratando de asimilar la situación.

_¡Al final, sos igual de estúpida que tu novia!_ – Gritó atacándola.

Con prepotencia se acercó hacia ella. - _¡A mí no me vas a… -_ Fue interrumpida.

_¡La otra noche íbamos a hacer el amor y me dijo que está enamorada de otra persona!_ – Chilló rompiendo en llanto.

Santana tragó saliva sin saber que decir. Un silencio que cortaba la suave brisa de verano, colmaba la situación y el ambiente. Ninguna decía palabra, solo el sollozo de Alison lograba oírse.

Se acercó con cuidado hasta la morena quien al sentir la mano de la latina sobre su espalda, se aferró con fuerza fundiéndose en un abrazo cargado de emociones. Su llanto se volvía incontenible mientras humedecía el hombro de su amiga con sus lágrimas.

_No quise lastimarte con lo que…_ - Se excusó Santana pero sin poder finalizar la frase.

_No lloro por eso._ – Intentó contener el llanto. _– Lloro porque preparé todo para que estemos juntas… Para tener nuestra primera vez._ – Susurró. – _Y me rechazó._

¿Vos también sos virgen? – Frunció su ceño.

_No._ – Musitó. _– Pero ella sí y nunca pasó nada entre nosotras así que era un desafío._ – Buscó sus ojos. – _Quería que fuese perfecto, lo planeé así._ – Varias lágrimas mudas rodaban por sus mejillas. _– Planeé todo, te pedí que por favor te fueras ¿Y qué?_ – Su boca se abría en busca de aire que lograra calmarla.

_Ese es el problema Al…_ - Continuaba masajeando su espalda. _– Que planeas demasiado las cosas. _– Sonrió buscando que se calmara. _– Miranos a Britt y a mi…_ - Secó una de sus mejillas. – _Fui a su cuarto porque no tenía donde ir y paso…_ - Volvió a regalarle una sonrisa. – _Tenía que ser y fue… Y fue hermoso._ – Se ocupó de la mejilla restante.

_Ustedes se aman._ – Se separó bruscamente. – _Quinn se alejó de mí diciéndome que está enamorada de otra persona._ – Sus ojos se tornaban vidriosos. _- ¿Sabes de quien no?_

Santana mordió su labio inferior y desvió su rostro. – _No, pero me imagino…_ - Se llamó a silencio.

Recobrando esa firmeza tan característica en ella, se secó las lágrimas e inmoló su rostro como si nada hubiese ocurrido. – _Tengo que hacer algo._ – Humedeció sus labios rápidamente. – _Tengo que hacerla desaparecer_. – Se focalizó en la latina. – Y _vos me vas a ayudar… ¿No?_ – Su mirada se tornaba algo sátira.

_Ehmmm…_ - Dudó un instante con algo de temor. – _¿A que nos referimos cuando hablamos de hacer desaparecer?_ – Frunció su ceño al notar una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de su amiga.

Un rayo de luz golpeaba contra su rostro dificultando la continuidad de ese sueño que había logrado conseguir. Su ojo se abría con pereza mientras el otro permanecía cerrado. Su boca mascullaba palabras sin sentido mientras humedecía sus labios con su lengua de manera pausada. Su garganta se encontraba reseca. Con algo de desgano volteó sobre la cama abriendo ese ojo verde restante. Su cuerpo se depositaba boca arriba acaparando todo el ancho de la cama mientras sus brazos y piernas se estiraban en su totalidad. Un gran bostezo seguido de un estiramiento de cada extremidad determinaba su desvelamiento.

Ojeó el reloj. Eran las 6 am. No podía volver a dormirse, acababa de amanecer y la luz no la dejaba en paz. Si se levantaba a cerrar la ventana, menos aun lograría volver a la cama. Varios suspiros mostraban su frustración y con un fuerte golpe sobre el colchón, se levantó.

En bóxer blanco con corazones rojos, marca Kevingston, una musculosa blanca que se encontraba rota y simplemente lograba cubrir su pecho a causa de su pequeño tamaño, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo que llevaba hacia la cocina. Necesitaba ingerir algo con urgencia. Su pelo se encontraba alborotado mientras con su mano no podía dejar de rascarlo.

Elevó la vista y se encontró con lo que menos pensaba que podía encontrarse. Rachel se situaba de espaldas a ella con su atención depositada en la mesada de la cocina. Un pequeño culotte cubría su parte inferior mientras una remera al cuerpo se encargaba de la superior. Unas ínfimas tiras sujetaban la misma a la altura de sus hombros notando la falta de ropa interior. Su diminuto cuerpo acaparaba la mirada de Quinn quien sin darse cuenta se encontraba boquiabierta observándola.

_¡Quinn!_ – Gritó sobresaltada al voltear sobre su eje y notar como la observaba petrificada. – _Me asustaste…_ - Susurró sujetándose el pecho. - _¿Qué haces acá?_

_Buen día._ – Musitó escuetamente abriendo la heladera y perdiéndose en ella.

De reojo observaba la actitud de la morocha quien permanecía en su postura sin poder sacarle los ojos de encima. En silencio y de diferente forma, ambas se observaban, se analizaban y buscaban entenderse. Hacía varias semanas que no tenían trato la una con la otra.

_¡Genial!_ – Gritó chocando las manos con sus muslos. – _Segundo día y no hay más leche. _– Exclamó al aire.

_La tengo yo._ – Agregó la morocha corriéndose levemente hacia su derecha para que pudiese divisarla.

Sin emitir respuesta caminó hacia ella. Sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos hasta que Quinn la desvió hacia el saché que la estaba esperando. Lo sujetó con la mayor pasividad del mundo y continuó con la preparación de su desayuno.

_Gracias por correrte._ – Expresó indiferente. – _Temía rozarte por error y que me golpearas._

_Si no te desubicas, no tengo porque golpearte._ – Respondió en el mismo todo.

_Creo que deberías aprender el significado de ese concepto_. – Replicó con calma.

_Claramente estábamos mejor cuando nos ignorábamos._ – Suspiró con fuerza mordiendo su labio inferior.

_Claro, como me ignoraste anoche…_ - Susurró recordando ese momento de acercamiento en la actuación que habia brindado.

_¿Cómo?_ – Frunció su ceño y se acercó unos pasos. – _No logré escucharte._

Nuevamente sujetó el saché con una de sus manos y, enseñándoselo, volteó con una sonrisa. – _Si ya terminaste de usarlo. _– Hizo una pausa. – _Así lo guardo._

_Si, ya terminé._ – Exclamó con algo de fastidio comenzando a dejar ese cuarto que estaban compartiendo.

Los ojos de Quinn se focalizaban en esas piernas diminutas y trabajadas que desconocía. Su vista cada tanto se perdía en el movimiento de su cola al caminar y casi sin poder meditarlo, su lengua se deslizaba por ambos labios saciando esa sed de tenerla que acarreaba hacia meses.

_¡Está re linda el agua Britt!_ – Expresó Rachel con la mitad de su cuerpo dentro del lago. – _Dale, metete conmigo_. – Sonrió hacia la rubia quien se encontraba en la orilla observándola.

_Estoy disfrutando de mi licuado, ahora me voy a meter. –_ Comenzó a tomar a través del sorbete. - _¿Y Hannah?_

_Es anti sol._ – Arrojó rápidamente mientras daba vueltas en círculos con sus manos abiertas. – _Tenías razón cuando me dijiste que este lugar es increíble._

Sonrió de oreja a oreja al verla. _- ¿Viste?_ – Tragó. - _¿Eso quiere decir que la estás pasando bien?_

Detuvo su movimiento para focalizarse en ella. – _Si… ¿Por?_ – Frunció su ceño. - _¿Te dijeron algo más por habernos invitado?_

**Flashback: 26 de Julio de 2010 por la noche.**

_¿Por qué se te ocurre salir a caminar por el bosque a estas horas San?_ – Consultó Brittany mientras se abrían paso entre los matorrales.

_Necesitaba despejar mi mente después de lo que pasó con Alison_. – Suspiró. – _Estoy media complicada._

_¿Complicada porque?_ – Agregó con dificultad a causa de las ramas.

_Porque siento que todo el tiempo tengo que elegir entre una cosa o la otra_. – Hizo una pausa recordando el camino. – _Es por ahí._ – Indicó.

_¿Vamos a ir a esa casa en el árbol que a mi tanto me gusta?_ – Sonrió con ilusión. La amplitud de ese gesto se notó al corroborar que la respuesta a su pregunta era afirmativa.

_Necesito alejarme un poco de todas._ – Agregó observando donde pisaba.

_¿Esto es por mi culpa?_ – Cuestionó sin entender del todo.

_No._ – Sonrió. _– Si vos querías invitarlas, estas en todo tu derecho._ – Suspiró. – _Simplemente, al parecer Alison no logra entender eso._

El cuerpo de Brittany se detuvo inmediatamente al notar algo en el suelo que llamó su atención. Su boca se abrió en su totalidad, junto con sus ojos, los cuales estaban fijos en dicho descubrimiento. El cuerpo de Santana se chocó con la inmovilidad de la rubia.

Buscó sus ojos. - _¿Estás bien? _

_¿Viste eso?_ – Señaló hacia el sector que había captado su atención. Rápidamente observó hacia el cielo. - _¿Nos estarán invadiendo?_

Santana imitó su gesto. - _¿Quién Britt? –_ Frunció su ceño.

_¡Los extraterrestres!_ – Arqueó sus cejas preocupada.

Se fijó en su mirada. _- ¿Me estás hablando enserio?_

_¡Sí!_ – Gritó. - _¿No ves la marca?_ – Señaló nuevamente hacia el trozo de pasto que la había petrificado. - _¿No la ves?_ – La observó encarnizada.

La latina observó hacia lo indicado por la rubia. - _¿Eso?_ – Reafirmó. – _Se aplastó el pasto… ¿Qué tiene?_ – Gestó una mueca de indiferencia con su boca.

_¡Son los extraterrestres!_ – Titubeó. _– Nos están invadiendo._ – Observó nuevamente hacia el cielo. - _¡Como en la película!_

Contuvo la risa. _– Britt… Esa marca es un caballo que se acostó a dormir._ – Sacudió su rostro. – _O una vaca que se desmayó… ¡Yo que sé!_ – Frunció su ceño. - _¡Pero no son extraterrestres!_

_¡Eso cree la gente ignorante!_ – Criticó con seriedad. _- ¿Sabías que Einstein era uno de ellos?_

Una carcajada la invadió por completo. - _¿Vos te volviste…_ - Fue opacada.

_¡No!_ – Su rostro transmitía temor. – _¿Y si Alison también lo es?_

_A no… ¿Vos me estás hablando enserio?_ – Inhaló profundo. - _¿COMO SE TE OCURRE QUE SEA UN EXTRATERRESTRE?_ – Elevó el tono.

_Hay algunos que son buenos, que vienen a nuestra humanidad a ayudarnos a descubrir cosas… Como Einstein… Si no, ¿Como me explicas el hecho de que haya descubierto todo lo que descubrió y nadie tena expiación de cómo lo hizo?_ – Esperó una respuesta.

_¿Tenés fiebre?_ – Consultó intentando tocarle la frente.

_¡No!_ – La evitó. – _Tenemos que advertirle a Quinn._ – Agregó rápidamente. _- ¿Y si planea hacerle algo a Rachel?_ – Abrió sus ojos. - _¡Algo como el proyecto Manhattan!_

_¡Para un poco!_ – Exigió observando hacia el piso. – _Me estás mareando un poquito…_ - Tomó calma. _- ¿Proyecto que? ¿Hacerle algo a Rachel? ¿A Quinn?_ – Frunció su entrecejo con fuerza. – _No entiendo nada Britt pero esto es totalmente descabellado._

_Dijiste que Alison tenía un plan._ – Mordió su labio inferior. – _Un plan macabro_. - Acotó.

_¡Sí!_ – Intentó controlarse. _– Me dijo de hacerla desaparecer, pero en el sentido de…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_¡Ves!_ – Gritó. _– De eso trata el proyecto Manhattan!_ – Abrió sus ojos de forma inmensa. –_ De la tele transportación de la materia. _– Tomó aire.

_Me estas asustando…_ - Acotó al notar el silencio.

_Es verdad Santi…_ - Arqueó sus cejas. – _Estamos compuestos por átomos unidos que al desunirlos podés llevarlos a otra parte y volverlos a unir ahí. _– Humedeció sus labios. – _Einstein lo intentó con un barco lleno de gente y lo logró._ – Tragó saliva. – _Lo que nadie sabe es que la gente nunca apareció de nuevo… ¡Desaparecieron!_ – Explicó consternada.

_Britt vos no estás bien de la cabeza…_ - Susurró.

_Si buscas sobre lo que te estoy diciendo vas a encontrar un montón de información._ – Sonaba seria. - _¿Y si hace eso con Rachel? _– Sus labios temblaban. - _¿Y si la manda a Alaska y se muere?_ – Se acercó a la latina sujetándola de sus manos. - _¿Y si te hace algo a vos?_ – La abrazó. – _Me muero si te pasa algo…_

Le regaló una sonrisa, separándola para poder observarla. _– No nos va a pasar nada ni a mí, ni a Rachel. –_ Acarició su rostro. _– A Quinn tampoco_. – Agregó mientras provocaba que sus narices se rozaran. – _Y Tubbi también está a salvo. _

_Depositó un dulce beso sobre sus labios. _– Prometemelo. – _Exigió con un susurro sobre los mismos._

_Te lo prometo._ – Una nueva sonrisa la corrompió.

_¿Me llevas a la casita?_ – Se aferró a la cintura de la latina, mientras ambas comenzaban a caminar abrazadas entre sí.

Un silencio se convertía en cómplice de este momento de amor y complicidad que estaban viviendo. Su paso era pausado y al parecer, todos los temores que Brittany podía llegar a tener, se veían aplacados al perderse entre los brazos de Santana.

_Santi…_ - Susurró. Un sonido por parte de la latina determinaba que la estaba escuchando. _- ¿Somos novias?_

La miró sorprendida. - _¿Querés serlo?_ – Consultó sonrojada.

_Me encantaría…_ - Musitó sintiendo como los labios de, ahora, su novia, se situaban sobre los suyos nuevamente.

_Haceme acordar que nunca más te deje ver la película "Señales"_ – Espetó entre risas.

**Fin del flashback.**

_No entiendo como a alguien no le gusta el agua._ – Dibujaba formas con sus dedos sobre la misma. _– Yo creo que en otra vida debí ser pato. _– Explicó Rachel. – _Amo estar en lugares así, meterme en lagos, piscinas…_ - Rió para sí misma. – _Creo que logras una concentración extrema… Te encontrás con vos misma… ¿Vos qué opinas Britt?_ – Ninguna respuesta llegó a ella.

Volteó su rostro para observarla y la encontró ensimismada en su bebida. - _¡Britt!_ – Gritó buscando captar su atención pero fue inútil. - _¡BRITT!_ – Notó como esos ojos azules la miraban. _- ¿Podes dejar de hacer burbujas con el sorbete y contestarme?_

_¿Crees en los extraterrestres?_ – Preguntó de la nada misma.

Contuvo la carcajada. – _Britt, creo que te está haciendo mal el sol… ¿Por qué no venís a nadar un poquito conmigo?_ – Sonrió.

_No puedo…_ - Arqueó sus cejas. – _Es muy profundo y tengo miedo de que me pase algo._

Rachel observó hacia uno de sus costados. – _No es tan profundo._ – Señaló. _– Mira donde están Alison y Santana y todavía siguen haciendo pie_. – Enseñó.

Brittany observó lo indicado. _– Prefiero que esté Quinn para meterme._ – Fue concisa. – _No me respondiste…_

_Creo que hay vida en otros planetas pero nunca me puse a analizar con detenimiento ese pensamiento._ – Frunció su ceño.

_Qué raro que no estés afuera con el resto de las chicas._ – Irrumpió Hannah al notar a Quinn en la cocina.

Volteó sobre su eje al sentir una voz familiar. Se apoyó sobre la mesada. – _Estaba preparándome algo para tomar y en un rato salía. _– La miro fijo. - _¿Y vos?_

_No soy muy amante del sol._ – Gestó una mueca. – _Soy demasiado pecosa y quiero evitar ponerme peor. _– Rió tímidamente.

_Yo soy demasiado blanca y sin embargo salgo y me pongo a la sombra._ – Sonrió encantadoramente.

_¿Crees en una posible invasión?_ – Consultó algo preocupada.

_Britt creo que ellos están muy felices en su mundo._ – Sonrió. – _No veo porque tendrían q venir a entrometerse con nosotros._ – Explicó rápidamente. - _¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupada?_

_Nada…_ - Suspiró. – _Tengo miedo de que le hagan algo a las personas que quiero._ – Jugó con el sorbete.

_¿Te referís a Quinn?_ – Se acercó un poco, siempre manteniéndose dentro del agua.

_Si… A ella, a Santi… A vos._ – Alzó su vista.

_¿A mí?_ – Rió. – _No nos va a pasar nada a ninguna de las tres._

_Tengo un mal presentimiento._ – Se sujetó el pecho. – _Desde anoche que hay algo que me hace presión acá._ – Explicó. – _Como si algo malo estuviese por pasar._

_Tal vez tenés demasiada adrenalina y hace que el corazón te bombee más sangre de la habitual._ – Observó el licuado que estaba tomando. _– Tal vez deberías dejar de tomar eso._

Lo observó. – _No es nada de lo que comí._ – Expresó. – _Es algo dentro mío._

Rachel presionó su entrecejo. - _¿Querés que llamemos al médico?_ – Consultó.

_Creo que no es un dolor tampoco_. – Meció su rostro. – _No sé cómo explicarlo… Es algo más profundo._ – Suspiró. – _Dentro de mí._ – La miró. - _¿Y si se me metió algún extraterrestre dentro?_

La risa en la morocha contagió a Brittany de manera inmediata. – _Si algún extraterrestre desubicado osó meterse donde no correspondía, yo me voy a encargar de sacarlo. _– Guiñó uno de sus ojos.

La tarde continuaba siendo amena. La rubia se divertía junto a la morocha en un sector del lago, mientras Alison hacia lo mismo con Santana, en el otro sector. El día era caluroso y solo una leve brisa lograba calmar esa pesadumbre que se generaba a causa del mismo. Rachel disfrutaba del agua cristalina y fresca mientras su compañera se situaba bajo uno de los arboles, mojando los pies en su totalidad.

Quinn se encontraba con Hannah teniendo una charla agradable pero algo reveladora para el gusto de la misma. Si bien la pelirroja sabía bastantes cosas de su vida, sumándole a que la había salvado de aquel posible suicidio que había intentado, no se sentía a gusto con nadie a la hora de hablar sobre sus miedos y problemas.

_Yo creo que deberías de hablar con ella._ – Exclamó Hannah luego de analizar todo lo charlado. – _Veo como te mira y siento que sufre igual que vos esta distancia entre ambas._

_No sé qué decirte Han…_ - Suspiró. – _Por momentos me da la sensación de que cualquier cosa que pueda llegar a decir o a hacer, es para peor._ – Desvió su vista.

La puerta que comunicaba la cocina con aquel parque se abrió de manera inesperada. Ambas observaron hacia la misma con pánico y sobresaltadas. Brittany ingresaba a través de la misma con el rostro pálido y totalmente agitada. Se frenó en seco frente a ellas con su boca abierta pero sin lograr que las palabras saliesen de su boca.

_Britt, ¿Qué pasó?_ – Consultó Quinn algo nerviosa al notar su actitud.

_¡Es Rachel!_ – Su respiración se aceleraba aun más. - _¡Tuvo un accidente!_

* * *

><p><em>¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! RACHEL NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ¿Que le paso? Estaba bien hasta hace unos minutos...<br>_

**PUNTOS A TENER EN CUENTA:_  
><em>**

**-** Al empezar cada capitulo pongo una fecha, no sé si le prestan atencion o no, pero deberian.

- Se viene un capitulo drámatico. Creo que el nombre lo dice todo. No saquen conclusiones anticipadamente.

- La conversacion de Hannah con Quinn, es retomada en el capi que viene, como habrán notado solo tipee el principio y el final.

- Tambien presten atencion a las fechas de los flashback.

- Desde este capitulo en adelante empieza otro Alza tu voz... Creo que el que muchos querian ver.

NO SE ANTICIPEN A SACAR CONCLUSIONES Y TOMAR PARTIDO POR ALGUIEN!_  
><em>

**Proximo Capitulo:** 25. ¿Estoy muerta?

**Actualizacion:** Sábado 17/12.

Lean_ _**"Encuentrame una razon"**__

_.net/s/7171052/1/  
><em>

Les dejo el link de un video que filmamos con Jor y Cande.

Para que vean como conseguimos inspiracion para escribir... Bue... en realidad es cualquier cosa jajajaja

__.com/watch?v=-VtpwQHPgCo&feature=__


	26. ¿Estoy muerta?

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

><p><strong>25.<strong> ¿Estoy muerta?.

Martes 27 de Julio de 2010.

* * *

><p><em>No puedo seguir esperando que las cosas sucedan porque si. Creo que el destino lo hace uno, con las decisiones que toma en su vida. En la mísera o grandiosa vida que eligió, porque el camino se hace. Es peligroso dejar que "el destino" decida por mí, que las indecisiones de Rachel decidan el día de mi muerte, así que opté trazar este plan en papel.<em>

_Estuve más de dos horas pensando en cómo iba a reaccionar después de anoche. Pensando que iba a hacer, cómo y cuándo. Decidí que después de dormir unas horas iba a tener la cabeza lo suficientemente fresca como para hacer cualquier cosa. Claro que no contaba con esto: Cuando se me mete algo en la cabeza, no puedo dormir. Me cansé de dar vueltas en la cama durante hora y media y finalmente tuve que aceptar la victoria de la vigilia._

_Al levantarme, me encontré con ella. ¿Esto no es destino? Claramente no es algo que haya planeado que ocurriera. Nuevamente entro en una encrucijada conmigo misma, con mis pensamientos. ¿Existe el destino o no? ¿Las cosas pasan por algo? ¿Qué hace Rachel compartiendo mi mismo ambiente que yo? ¿Cómo es posible que Alison todavía no la haya matado? ¿Cómo puede ser que ninguna respuesta esclarezca todas estas dudas? En fin, eso es. Dudas sin respuestas. Preguntas sin solución. Como todo en mi vida. Este es el plan: Voy a hablar con vos y vas a entender lo que siento, lo que me pasa. Te guste o no._

Terminaba de escribir las últimas líneas en su libreta para cerrarla por completo. Daba por finalizado su concepto con un suspiro determinante. Su vista se alzaba hacia la ventana y podía notar como Rachel se encontraba jugando con Brittany. Una tonta sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro. Alison hacia lo mismo con Santana a metros de distancia pero dicha imagen no era interesante para sus retinas.

_Qué raro que no estés afuera con el resto de las chicas._ – Irrumpió Hannah al notar a Quinn en la cocina.

Volteó sobre su eje al sentir una voz familiar. Se apoyó sobre la mesada. – _Estaba preparándome algo para tomar y en un rato salía. _– La miro fijo. - _¿Y vos?_

_No soy muy amante del sol._ – Gestó una mueca. – _Soy demasiado pecosa y quiero evitar ponerme peor. _– Rió tímidamente.

_Yo soy demasiado blanca y sin embargo salgo y me pongo a la sombra._ – Sonrió encantadoramente.

_Igualmente tenía pensado salir._ – Se retractó con una sonrisa. Ojeó la mesada. - _¿Escribías?_ – Consultó.

_Un poco._ – La tapó con su cuerpo. _– No lo tomes a mal… Pero es personal._

_No quería saber qué._ – Alzó una de sus cejas. – _Solo me sorprendió que lo hicieras en papel cuando hay tanta tecnología dando vuelta._

_Tengo una teoría con respecto a eso._ – Susurró volteando nuevamente hacia la licuadora.

_¿Se puede saber cuál?_ – Indagó con respeto.

_Considero que cuando tenés algo realmente importante que escribir, lo tenés que hacer en papel._ – Comenzó a explicar. _– El papel no se pierde, se pega con un imán en la heladera y listo, ahí queda._ – El ruido de la licuadora estorbaba un poco su habla. – _En cambio, el documento de Word se extingue cuando entra un virus en la computadora, cuando a tus DVD de back up les aparecen hongos o cuando a tu disco removible…_ - La observó con picardía. – _Ese donde guardas todas tus fotos y tus mejores videítos, tu mascota lo tira al piso y se parte por dentro._ – Generó una mueca apenada. _– Y todos somos conscientes de que es más fácil que te pase cualquiera de estas cosas a que te falte un imán en la heladera._

El rostro de Hannah se mostraba inmóvil. _– Entonces…_ - Pensó. – _Eso que acabas de escribir en el papel._ – Señaló. - _¿Lo pensás colgar en la heladera?_

_¡No!_ – Gritó seriamente. – _Te dije que era personal._

_¡Entonces tu teoría es una porquería!_ – Rió para sí misma buscando tentarla.

Sonrió tímidamente volviendo a dar la espalda a la pelirroja. – _Dije heladera como un decir._ – Aclaró. – _Me refiero a que es son cosas importantes las que escribo y no quiero q se me pierda._ – Explicó.

_¿Cosas acerca de…?_ – Hizo una pausa. - _¿Rachel tal vez?_

Un silencio se hizo presente y solo se pudo escuchar el suspiro fuerte y ahogado de Quinn. Hannah aguardó unos minutos a la espera de una respuesta que nunca llegó.

_Tomo tu silencio como un sí._ – Finalmente arrojó.

_¿Ella te dijo algo de mí?_ – La observó de reojo por encima de su hombro.

_¿Te interesa saber?_ – Achicó sus ojos intimidantemente.

_Es mera curiosidad._ – Respondió con desgano mientras comenzaba a volcar el licuado en el vaso.

_Entonces si es por ese motivo no te cuento lo que se._ – Caminó hasta la puerta.

_¿Qué sabes?_ – Espetó con rapidez. – _Te conviene hablar porque no salís con vida por ahí._ – Señaló la salida.

Tragó saliva con fuerza. _– Creía que no te in…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_¡SI ME INTERESA!_ – Gritó. - _¿Contenta?_ – Sonrió falsamente. – _Ahora contame._

_Solo sé que ella no te odia y que le dolió mucho la pelea que tuvieron. _– Pensó. – _Se refugió en Finn, que por cierto no me gusta para ella._ – Acotó. – _Pero creo que deberían hablar… Aunque sea para entablar una posible amistad o algo que valga la pena. _– Finiquitó.

_No pienso ir a hablar con Quinn._ – Respondió Alison ante la pregunta de la latina. _– Ya te explique cómo fue la situación y creo que fui muy clara cuando dije que ella fue la que se levantó y se fue del cuarto, dejándome ahí…_ - Frunció su nariz despectivamente. – _Tirada, como si fuese una bolsa de papas._

Santana contuvo la risa. – _Capaz estaba en sus días y por eso no quería que la toques. – _Disparó con poca convicción, notando el ceño fruncido de la morena.– _Está bien, reconozco que estuvo mal._

_¿Mal? –_ Abrió sus ojos. – _Fue de hija de puta lo que hizo._

_No te tendría que haber dicho que está enamorada de otra persona_… - Expresó pensativamente. _– Creo que por momentos no tiene la capacidad de medir sus palabras._

_No es eso._ – Se adentró más en el lago. _– El tema es que yo también tengo derecho a ser feliz y a conocer gente._ – Mojó su cabeza con las manos. _– Si ella está enamorada de otra persona que no llegue conmigo hasta donde llega._ – Secó las gotas que rodaban sobre su rostro.

La latina imitó su gesto y se adentró junto con ella. – _Yo creo que no lo hace de mala._ – Se hundió bajo el agua y salió inmediatamente. – _A lo que voy. _– Libró su cara de las gotas. – _Es que creo que no sabe bien lo que siente._

_¿Te dijo algo?_ – Frunció su ceño.

_No._ – Arqueó sus cejas. _- ¿Por qué?_

_Porque decís las cosas con mucha seguridad._ – Se dejó caer de espaldas comenzando a flotar sobre el agua. – _Necesito aclarar mis ideas… Entender que es lo que pasa acá… Que es lo que le pasa a Quinn._ – Suspiró.

_Deberías hablar con ella._ – Observó a Brittany. – _Aprovecha ahora. –_ Se fijó en Alison. – _Britt está ahí, dudo que este con Hannah, anda y habla._ – Recomendó.

La morena se volvió a poner de pie y observó hacia donde se encontraba la rubia. Rápidamente se focalizó en Rachel.

_Te juro que la veo y no entiendo que le ve._ – Mordió su labio inferior. - _¿Te parece linda?_

_Linda no es…_ - Explicó. – _Pero tiene algo que la hace interesante._

_¿Algo?_ – Volvió a analizarla. _– Es narigona, tiene ojos grandes, boca grande… ¡Es desproporcionada!_ – Rió. – _Sumado a eso es enana._

_A lo mejor tiene dotes ocultos. – _Elevó y descendió sus cejas rápidamente. Dicho comentario provocó la atención de Alison. - _Tal vez le gusta porque es buena en la cama._ – Contuvo la carcajada cuando pudo sentir como un chorro de agua se estrellaba contra su rostro.

La morena había comenzado una pelea, salpicándola a traición. - _¿Qué dijiste?_ – Replicó preparándose para otro ataque.

_¡La verdad!_ – Se colocó en la misma posición. - _¿Qué? ¿Me vas a castigar por decir lo que pienso?_

Bajó la guardia. – _No… Pero sos mi amiga… Deberías tener un poco de consideración con mi estado depresivo._ – Se sujetó el rostro. - _¿Si la mato se darán cuenta?_

_¿A Quinn?_ – Secó su rostro.

_¿Por qué siempre me preguntas eso?_ – Frunció su ceño. _– Si estoy interesada en ella… ¿Cómo tendría intenciones de matarla?_ – Abrió sus ojos ante lo obvio. – _Me refería al gnomo._

_Creo que si se notaria… - _Visualizó a Brittany.

_¿No te molesta que se junte con ella?_ – Indagó con malicia.

_¿Britt con Rach?_ – No esperó respuesta. - _¡Para nada!_ – Transmitió indiferencia con su boca. - _¿Por qué tendría que molestarme?_

_No se…_ - La observó fijamente. _– Hay algo en ella que no me gusta… Algo que me da mala espina. _– Hizo una pausa.

_No puede matar ni a un mosquito Al…_ - Musitó.

_Las que se hacen las santas son las peores._ – Criticó, seguido de un suspiro. _- ¿Pensaste en lo que te propuse?_ – Se focalizó en ella.

_Si…_ - Susurró. – _No estoy muy segura de querer hacerlo._

_¿Te vas a echar atrás?_ – Alzó sus cejas. – _No te tenía así de cagona…_

_¡No es de cagona!_ – Humedeció sus labios. – _Simplemente considero que no está bueno que le hagas pegar un susto para que quiera irse de la casa. _– Desvió su mirada. – _No creo que esté bien._

_Tampoco es que la vaya a matar de un paro cardiaco…_ - Restó importancia. – _Solo quiero que sepa que con nosotras no se tiene que meter._

_¿Nosotras?_ – Repitió. – _Yo no tengo problemas con ella._

_Sos mi amiga… Mis problemas son tuyos también_. – Sonrió. _– Mira si te roba la novia a vos también._

_Ahí está la diferencia… Britt es mi novia, Quinn no es la tuya. –_ Devolvió la sonrisa. – _Creo que es demasiada saña con Rachel_. – Concluyó.

_Cagona_. – Susurró.

_No vuelvas a decirme así porque sino…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_¿Por qué sino qué?_ – Desafió. – _¿Sino que vas a hacer?_

_No me provoques Al._ – La señaló con su dedo índice conteniendo una sonrisa.

_CA-GO-NA._ – Deletreó seguido de una nueva salpicadura en el rostro de la latina.

_¡CONSIDERATE MUJER MUERTA!_ – Gritó abalanzándose sobre ella.

Varias carcajadas se hacían presentes mientras Alison nadaba en busca de salvar su vida y alejarse de Santana. La latina imitaba su gesto siguiéndola desde más atrás. Ambas se desplazaban a lo ancho del lago.

Santana nadaba más rápido que Alison por lo que, luego de unas cuantas brazadas, logró capturarla de uno de sus pies. Tirando con fuerza hacia ella provocó que la morena saliera a tomar aire.

_¡Pedime perdón!_ – Exigió entre risas empezando una pelea en el agua.

_¡NUNCA!_ – Desafió atacándola y logrando soltarse.

Nuevamente comenzaba a nadar hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Rachel hablando con Brittany. La morocha estaba completamente absorta de la situación que estaba ocurriendo detrás suyo debido a que se encontraba de espaldas y con la mente concentrada en la conversación que estaban manteniendo.

Su boca se abría para emitir un comentario cuando pudo sentir como dos manos sobre su cabeza la hundían bajo el agua. Alison hacia participe a Rachel de ese juego que estaba manteniendo con Santana, quien con fuerza se arrojaba sobre ellas.

La morocha intentaba soltarse de esos dedos que le ejercían una presión lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no pudiese salir a flote. Dicho zamarreo derivaba en un golpe en la sien de la misma quien comenzaba a ver todo nublado y a sentir como lentamente se desvanecía.

Unos minutos pasaron cuando Alison detuvo por completo esa pelea que estaba teniendo con la latina.

_¡Para San!_ – Suplicó observando hacia el agua.

_¡Ah!_ – Gritó. – _Terminaste rindiéndote._ – Su risa se veía opacada al notar el rostro de pánico que portaba la morena. - _¿Qué pasa Al? _

Rápidamente se sumergió para salir con la misma velocidad. – _¡No la encuentro!_ – Expresó con sus ojos abiertos a la par.

_Yo se que últimamente estuve bastante deprimida, que no tenía ganas de nada_. – Explicaba Quinn. – _Pero eso tampoco te da derecho a decirme a mí como actuar o no con ella._

_Lo que me da derecho es que me debes aquella tarde en la azotea…_ - Hizo una pausa. - _¿O te olvidaste?_

_No, no me olvidé…_ - Desvió su vista. _– Siempre te voy a estar agradecida por lo que hiciste y sobre todo por guardar el secreto._ – Mordió su labio inferior. _– El tema es que no entiendo que querés que haga._

_¿Si te digo me vas a hacer caso?_ – Preguntó elocuentemente.

_Depende de que tan descabellada sea tu idea_. – Sonrió tímidamente.

_Yo creo que deberías de hablar con ella._ – Exclamó Hannah luego de analizar todo lo charlado. – _Veo como te mira y siento que sufre igual que vos esta distancia entre ambas._

_No sé qué decirte Han…_ - Suspiró. – _Por momentos me da la sensación de que cualquier cosa que pueda llegar a decir o a hacer, es para peor._ – Desvió su vista.

La puerta que comunicaba la cocina con aquel parque se abrió de manera inesperada. Ambas observaron hacia la misma con pánico y sobresaltadas. Brittany ingresaba a través de la misma con el rostro pálido y totalmente agitada. Se frenó en seco frente a ellas con su boca abierta pero sin lograr que las palabras saliesen de su boca.

_Britt, ¿Qué paso?_ – Consultó Quinn algo nerviosa al notar su actitud.

_¡Es Rachel!_ – Su respiración se aceleraba aun más. - _¡Tuvo un accidente!_

_¿Qué?_ – Gritaron al unísono de forma inmediata.

_¡Sí!_ – Exclamó con nervios. – _¡Se ahogó!_ – Sus ojos se encontraban llenos de lágrimas. – _No sabemos dónde está._

"Se ahogó" fue lo último que logró escuchar de la boca de su hermana. Quinn corrió desmedidamente hacia aquel muelle. Todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino lo tiraba o lo evitaba. Nada podía interponerse entre ella y ese lago el cual cada vez parecía más lejano. Sus piernas parecían pesadas, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a desprender lágrimas mudas y sin ningún tipo de aviso. Una presión en el pecho le indicaba que algo estaba mal.

A la pasada podía observar como Santana y Alison se encontraban abrazadas en la orilla a la espera que algo se solucionara por arte de magia. Pudo sentir, debajo de sus pies, como esa madera que construía el muelle rechinaba al correr sobre él. Con un salto de cabeza, se introdujo dentro del agua y por unos minutos nadó dentro en busca de la morocha. Salió agitada en busca de aire y nuevamente se volvió a entrometer para seguir con esa búsqueda desesperada.

Brittany corrió con Hannah una vez que Quinn salió despedida sin previo aviso de la casa. Se pararon junto a Alison y Santana, quienes seguían en la misma posición. Se encontraban en shock. Ninguna era capaz de reaccionar. El rostro de las cuatro se mostraba expectante a la espera de buenas noticias las sorprendieran.

Varias salidas a tomar aire se produjeron. Cinco, nueve, ya perdía la cuenta y cada vez se daba más por vencida hasta que la vio. Sus ojos comenzaban a sentir el ardor del agua dentro de ellos y ahí estaba. Inconsciente, indefensa, tiesa. Sin dudarlo la sujetó con sus brazos y a la velocidad que sus piernas se lo permitían comenzó a acercarse a la orilla. Sujetándola entre sus brazos, con el peso muerto que su cuerpo demandaba, la arrojó en el piso y retiró los mechones de pelo de su cara.

_¡LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA!_ – Gritó desesperadamente.

Sus manos chocaban contra las mejillas de Rachel buscando hacerla reaccionar pero era en vano. Sus dedos se unían entre sí buscando ejercer una reanimación de forma inmediata. Con fuerza comenzaba a ejercer presión sobre el pecho de la morena mientras incontables gotas, mezcladas con lágrimas caían de su rostro.

Un, dos, tres contaba e inminentemente brindaba respiración boca a boca. Repetidamente efectuaba el movimiento y era en vano. No había señales de vida. Estaba blanca. Sus labios se encontraban morados y fríos. Estaba muerta.

_Reacciona por favor._ – Susurró sobre sus labios. – _Reacciona mi amor._ – Rompió en llanto sobre ese cuerpo inmóvil.

Quinn se desmoronaba. Quería continuar con la reanimación pero era más fuerte que ella. Sus brazos no podían actuar, no tenía fuerzas. No sentía. La desesperación y el llanto la habían superado. Estaba destrozada por dentro.

Alison y Santana se encontraban observando la situación son las manos tapando sus bocas. Hannah había vuelvo a la casa, junto con Brittany para solicitar la asistencia médica pedida por Quinn.

Sin dejar de luchar y sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, volvió a reincorporarse y erigiendo su postura, secó las lagrimas que la inundaban y nuevamente volvió a intentarlo.

Con más fuerza presionaba el pecho de la morocha mientras su boca se encargaba de abastecerla de aire.

_¡Rachel reacciona!_ – Gritaba entrecortado. - _¡REACCIONA! _– Golpeaba el pecho en un acto de desesperación.

Paralelamente a todo lo acontecido, como si se tratase de alguna especie de película cliché, la consciencia de Rachel divagaba fuera de su cuerpo, perdida entre dos mundos, sin saber dónde situarse.

Podía observar con claridad el rostro de Quinn desesperado, a su vez todo su contexto se distorsionaba y se situaba en un lugar desconocido pero familiar. Varios rostros familiares se hacían presentes. Una luz sobre sus pupilas provocaba que cerrase con fuerza sus parpados. No sabía de dónde provenía pero si podía sentir la molestia.

_Está reaccionando._ – Expresaban voces que desconocía. – _La tenemos, la tenemos._ – Repetían vivazmente.

Rachel intentaba asimilar los hechos. Esa luz no dejaba de estorbarla y solo podía ver el rostro de Quinn que cada vez se veía más desolado. Sus ojos verdes que tanto la cautivaban habían perdido ese brillo que solían tener. Quería reaccionar, quería abrazarla, pero sus brazos no reaccionaban.

Sentía un peso en ambos brazos, al igual que dos pesas de cincuenta kilos, tirando de ellos. Abría su boca en busca de emitir algún tipo de comentario pero también era en vano. Todo era inútil. Nada servía. Veía todo, creía sentir pero la realidad era que estaba muerta.

_¡Mi vida no te me vayas!_ – Lloraba sin control sobre el cuerpo de la morocha.

Sus manos seguían efectuando esa reanimación que de poco estaba sirviendo, mientras incontables lágrimas sucedidas por millones más caían con fuerza de sus ojos, impactando directamente sobre el pecho al descubierto de la morocha. Esa respiración boca a boca que estaba ejerciendo se convertía en besos torpes y desesperados en busca de que ese amor y esa desesperación que estaba padeciendo se transmitieran.

Rostros familiares se hacían presentes. Eran sus padres, podía verlos. Lloraban mudamente y no entendía por qué. No lograba asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Estaba bien o al menos eso creía. Varias personas los rodeaban. El lugar se veía extraño y sus caras no eran las mejores.

Nuevamente esa luz volvía a cegarla y a interrumpir esa visual que trataba de focalizar. Se sentía en un túnel, en el medio de él, sin saber con seguridad hacia qué lado correr. Tampoco sentía que pudiese lograrlo. Se veía atada. Se sentía pesada.

Lo último que recordaba era estar hablando con Brittany en el lago y ahora solo podía ver rostros desesperados observándola sin siquiera emitir una palabra de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su boca volvía a intentar emitir sonido pero nuevamente no servía de nada.

Gente extraña la analizaba. Sus rostros no le resultaban conocidos. ¿Serian esos extraterrestres mencionados por Brittany? ¿La abrían raptado para experimentar con su cuerpo?

_Midan sus pulsaciones._ – Gritaban aceleradamente esas personas que no dejaban de acosarla. _- ¡Intercepten sus sentidos!_ – Agregaban con aun más énfasis.

Solo podía concentrarse en Quinn, en esa mirada indefensa. Notaba como las lagrimas caían sobre ella pero no podía realizar nada al respecto. Estaba embalsamada en su cuerpo. Era prisionera de ese manojo de carne, huesos y articulaciones. Sentía una presión en su pecho de ver a la mujer que hasta hacia unos minutos se mostraba firme e indiferente, quebrada sobre ella. Diciéndole millones de cosas que nunca pensó oír de su boca.

Esa era Quinn. Esa era su Quinn. La que había logrado confundirla, la que con cada mirada, cada gesto y cada actitud había provocado que se replanteara que hacer con su vida. La que, mas allá de su manera de ser, se había mostrado pura, escuchándola, aconsejándola y cobijándola cuando más necesitaba un abrazo y una contención. Esa era la mujer que la había conquistado y no podía hacer nada.

_Volve…_ - Susurró sobre sus labios, acariciando esa mejilla fría. _– Volve a mi…_

* * *

><p>No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar!<p>

Rachel no puede estar muerta!

Solo me voy a limitar a decir lo siguiente:

Ame escribir este capitulo. Lo senti mucho y lo sigo leyendo y me vuelve a poner la piel de gallina.

Espero que hayan sentido lo mismo que yo.**  
><strong>

**Proximo Capitulo:** 26. El muelle.

**Actualizacion:** Lunes 19/12.

Llegó al final el mejor fic Faberry/Brittana._  
><em>

Lean_ _**"Encuentrame una razon"**__

__.net/s/7171052/1/__

Ultimo capitulo actualizado._  
><em>


	27. El muelle

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

><p><strong>26.<strong> El muelle.

Martes 27 de Julio de 2010.

* * *

><p><em>Volve… - <em>Susurró sobre sus labios, acariciando esa mejilla fría_. _– Volve a mi…__

Nuevamente volvía a desvanecerse sobre ese cuerpo tieso que yacía debajo suyo. Su respiración se entrecortaba a causa del llanto estridente que no podía controlar. Lloraba sobre el pecho de la morocha, quien no emitía ni una sola señal de vida.

Brittany volvía a la escena, corriendo con desesperación. - _¡Ya llamamos a la ambulancia!_ – Expresó agitada. – _No tardan en venir…_

Los ojos rojos de Quinn se elevaron observando a su hermana con la misma angustia que ella. No podía rendirse, debía asistirla hasta que los médicos llegaran. Sacando una fuerza interna, que hasta ella misma desconocía, retomó con esa reanimación improvisada que estaba brindándole. La presión en el pecho de Rachel se volvía más marcada y profunda, a la vez que la respiración boca a boca contenía mayor aire que la anterior.

Una, cinco, diez, veinte veces gestó el mismo movimiento, cada vez con mas fuerza y bronca. Un grito desgarrador salía sin ningún tipo de oposición, descargando toda esa frustración interna. Casi sin medirlo, ni controlarlo, sus manos apretaron con fuerza cada hombro de la morocha y produjeron una sucesión de zamarreos, cada vez más rápidos.

Nuevamente su boca se situaba sobre sus labios. Una de sus manos presionaba con fuerza su nariz mientras las mejillas de Quinn se inflaban, trasfiriendo ese aire que buscaba revivirla. Al despegar su rostro del de la morocha, su mirada transmitía la misma desolación que en el momento que su padre había muerto. Casi por arte de magia, la boca de Rachel se abrió escupiendo una cantidad increíble de agua. La misma impactaba contra el rostro de su salvadora, quien se encontraba atónita sin poder reaccionar. Estaba viva, la había salvado. Era un milagro.

Se colocaba de costado tosiendo con vigor y buscando desprenderse hasta de la más ínfima gota que se encontraba dentro suyo. La mano de Quinn efectuaba pequeños golpes sobre la espalda de la morocha, quien, poco a poco, comenzaba a recobrar el color en su piel y labios.

_Tranquila, estoy acá…_ - Musitó pausando sus palmadas.

Sus lágrimas volvían a brotar con fuerza de esos ojos que ahora se mostraban esperanzadores. Volvían a recobrar el brillo tan característico en ellos. Seguían su recorrido descendente hasta morir en sus labios. Esa boca que emanaba una sonrisa inmensa gracias a lo que podía apreciar. Rachel recobraba el conocimiento lentamente.

Aquellos ojos marrones se focalizaban en los de Quinn. Su boca se abría a la par buscando emitir un sonido que le era imposible reproducir.

_No digas nada._ – Recomendó en un susurro.

_Me duele mucho la garganta…_ - Expresó carraspeando. – _Y el pecho_. – Se lo sujetó.

Realizando una vista panorámica, logró divisar a Alison y Santana, quienes se encontraban expectantes de lo que pudiese ocurrir. Casi por acto reflejo su cuerpo se sobresaltó acercándose aun más al de Quinn.

_Vamos adentro._ – Sonrió sujetándola para que lograra reincorporarse. –_ Está viniendo la ambulancia._

El intento por ponerse de pie fue fallido, por lo que Quinn decidió sujetarla entre sus brazos y levantarla junto a ella. Uno de sus brazos la sujetaba por la espalda, mientras el otro se encargaba de sus piernas. Con fuerza se aferraba al cuello de su portadora, aun con dificultad para respirar. La tos se volvía persistente.

_¿Podemos ayudar en…_ - Intentaba expresar Santana.

_¡Ya hicieron demasiado!_ – Gritó fulminándolas con la mirada. - _¡No las quiero ver cerca de ella! _– Continuó su trayecto hacia el interior de la casa.

Su andar se volvía pausado a causa del peso que debía acarrear. La sujetaba de manera protectora, buscando que nada mas osara lastimarla. Tan poco tiempo que se conocían y ya era la segunda vez que debía cuidar de ella.

_Gracias…_ - Masculló en un sollozo. Una sonrisa en el rostro de Quinn denotaba la felicidad que sentía por dentro.

Sus pasos se volvían intensos y marcados. Cada pisada que ejercía se sentía con fuerza provocando que la madera rechinara. Se movía de un lado a otro sin parar. Sus dedos sufrían esa ansiedad. La piel que recubría las uñas era la victima de intentar canalizarla.

Hacía más de media hora que el médico se encontraba en la habitación con Rachel y aquello comenzaba a desesperarla aun más. No entendía porque tardaba tanto. La aguja se movía pesadamente mientras su andar incrementaba el ritmo.

Brittany y Hannah la observaban. Alison y Santana esperaban en la cocina por órdenes estrictas de Quinn. No quería que se le volvieran a acercar. No sabía con exactitud el grado de culpabilidad que tenia cada una como tampoco estaba al tanto de si había sido adrede o no. Su intención no era averiguarlo. Su atención estaba focalizada en una sola persona: Rachel.

Finalmente esa puerta se abrió. Su corazón se detuvo por un instante para comenzar a latir precipitadamente. Como si de salvar su vida se tratase, se arrojó sobre el médico quien por acto reflejo atinó a dar un paso hacia atrás.

_¿Cómo está? ¿Se va a reponer? ¿Tuvo alguna secuela?_ – Tomó aire para continuar acribillándolo a preguntas pero no fue necesario.

_Está perfecta._ – Expresó pausadamente provocando que la boca de Quinn se abriese en su totalidad.

_¿Perfecta? –_ Frunció su ceño, desorientada. -_ ¿A qué se refiere con perfecta?_

_Por lo que pude apreciar, no presenta ningún tipo de daño a causa de lo que padeció_. – Buscó la prescripción médica. – _Igualmente, de mas esta decirle, que debe asistir a una consulta mañana._ – Se la entregó. – _Necesita que le realicen estudios más avanzados._

_¿Le dije que estuvo más de diez minutos muerta?_ – Exclamó observando el papel entregado.

_Si, unas veinte veces._ – Sonrió al notar la mirada de Quinn. – _Quedese tranquila, puede pasar la noche en perfectas condiciones._ – Volteó sobre su eje dirigiéndose a la salida. Quinn caminaba a su lado.

_¿Tiene que tener algún tipo de cuidado con la comida de esta noche?_ – Consultó observándolo.

Dos golpes en la puerta del cuarto fueron suficientes para que la misma se entreabriera. _– Permiso._ – Susurró Brittany adentrando su rostro. - _¿Se puede?_

Ningún sonido provino de la morocha que solo atino a observarla con su rostro y a mecerlo en forma afirmativa con debilidad.

La rubia se adentró en la habitación acercándose a esa cama donde reposaba Rachel. Se sentó a su lado.

_¿Cómo te sentís?_ – Sonrió acariciando su pelo.

_Mejor._ – Susurró con extenuación. – _Me duele la garganta…_

_No hables._ – Sugirió amorosamente. – _El médico dijo que estabas bien, que no te había pasado nada._

Le regaló una tímida sonrisa. _- ¿Y Quinn?_ – Indagó algo ruborizada.

_Le agradezco mucho la atención y la rapidez con que vino._ – Expresó cerrando la puerta tras ella.

El doctor acaba de retirarse y Quinn se encargaba de despedirlo como era correspondiente. Sus ojos se depositaron en Santana y Alison quienes se encontraban sentadas en la mesa, con la cabeza gacha.

_¿Cómo está Rachel?_ – Consultó la morena casi imperceptiblemente.

Con fuerza golpeó sus manos contra la mesa. - _¡No seas hipócrita!_ – Gritó con rabia en su mirada. - _¡Y vos tampoco! –_ Observó a la latina. -_ ¡Las escucho!_

_¡De más está decir que no fue apropósito!_ – Abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

_¡No lo sé Santana!_ – Mordió su labio inferior. – _No sé de que pueden ser capaces y de que no... ¡Ya no lo sé! _– Sujetó su cabeza.

_¿Realmente nos crees capaz de intentar matar a alguien?_ – Preguntó Alison atónita ante la reacción de Quinn.

Su mirada la fulminó. _- ¿De vos?_ – Achicó sus ojos. – _De vos me espero cualquier cosa._

_Queremos disculparnos con ella pero no dejas que nos acerquemos._ – Explico la latina con sus ojos vidriosos. – _No pensábamos que fuese a pasar algo así… ¡Fue un accidente! _– Elevó la voz. – _Ni siquiera sabíamos que podía suceder algo tan catastrófico… - _Tragó saliva con fuerza. –_ Nos asustamos mucho._

_No hables en plural Santana._ – Fue tajante. – _Sos igual de mierda que ella._ – Se dirigió hacia la cocina a buscar un vaso con agua. - _¿Y si se moría qué? _– Se asomó por la puerta. - _¿Iban a ir a pedirle perdón sobre la lapida?_ – Se podía oír el ruido de la heladera abriéndose. – _Parece que no saben lo que es perder a alguien. _– Cerró la misma. – _Parece que no miden la gravedad de sus actos_. – Salió nuevamente por donde había ingresado. - _¡Parecen estúpidas!_

_Creo que estas exagerando…_ - Atinó a defender la morena.

_¿Exagerando?_ – La atacó. _- ¿Exagerando decís? –_ Rió irónicamente. _– Tengo ganas de estrangularlas a las dos. _– Señaló amenazantemente con su dedo. - _¡Y ni piensen en que las voy a dejar acercarse en algún momento!_

Hannah irrumpió en la habitación. Notaba como el ambiente estaba tenso y el silencio producido era terminal. Quinn la observó con rapidez. Se mantenía alerta por todos los frentes. No podía descuidarse.

_¿Paso algo?_ – Indagó acercándose.

_Britt me dijo que te necesitaba._ – Sin emitir respuesta abandonó la sala de estar para perderse nuevamente entre el pasillo que llevaba al cuarto de la morocha. Abrió la puerta sin dudarlo, ingresando en él.

_Estaba buscando algo de agua para que to…_ - Notó como la rubia le efectuara que se callara con su mano.

_Se durmió._ – Musitó con una sonrisa. – _Me dijo que se siente mejor y que te agradezca por todo lo que hiciste._

_¿No va a comer? –_ Consultó depositando el vaso sobre la mesa de luz. _- ¿No la hiciste hablar mucho no?_ – Su entrecejo se fruncía. – _Porque vos sos media pesada y escuchaste bien cuando el doctor dijo que tenía que hacer reposo…_

_Quinnie…_ - Suspiró. _– Lo que más quiero es que se reponga lo antes posible. _– Volvió a acariciarle el cabello. _– Dejala descansar… Está muy estresada._ – Sonrió complicemente. – _Con que no coma una noche, no pasa nada._

No se había podido oponer ante el pedido de su hermana. A decir verdad, se había visto obligada a dejar la habitación para que Rachel pudiese descansar tranquilamente. No sabía con claridad si se trataba de un acto de amor o un sentimiento de culpabilidad lo que la invadía y propulsaba a realizar las acciones que efectuaba.

Como un perro vagabundo, había decidido montar una guardia improvisada en la puerta del cuarto. Se encontraba durmiendo en posición fetal sobre la dura madera que constituía el piso.

Una fuerte tos la había sacado de ese sueño que había logrado conciliar. Varias vueltas en la cama, buscaban devolverle la paz que conseguía por momentos. Era imposible. El tosido no paraba y el ardor en su garganta se hacía presente. Necesitaba tomar algo. Algo que no fuese agua. Al menos por los siguientes días no quería saber absolutamente nada con eso.

Colocándose las pantuflas, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Con fuerza se sujetaba la cabeza al sentir varias puntadas clavándose con saña sobre su cien. La abrió con cuidado, quería evitar alarmar a alguien. Asomó su rostro, cerciorándose de que se encontrase sola pero sus ojos notaron algo que llamó raudamente su atención.

Allí estaba Quinn. Durmiendo en el piso, sola y acurrucada. Una sonrisa se le dibujaba sin poder controlarla. Abrió la puerta en su totalidad y pudo apreciar con mayor detenimiento la paz que emanaba su rostro. Estirando una de sus piernas sobre ella decidió saltearla para poder continuar con su camino. Cada dos pasos volteaba sobre su hombro para poder capturar una nueva imagen de esa situación en sus retinas.

Un chiflido proveniente por debajo de la puerta, a causa del viento que se levantaba de noche, la había sacado de su ensueño profundo. Sus ojos se focalizaron en la puerta que se encontraba a su lado con la intención de que Rachel la invitara a pasar, pero no era más que una ilusión. La palma de su mano se depositaba sobre la madera terciada que la conformaba. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro al imaginarse a la morocha detrás de ella. Necesitaba tomar aire, despejarse. Necesitaba tocar la guitarra y componer.

Por no querer encender ninguna luz, su trayecto hacia la cocina se había vuelto más lento y pausado de lo normal. Una vez en la misma, buscó el interruptor y se dirigió directo hacia la heladera. La última imagen que tenía, era de Quinn buscando la leche dentro de la misma. Sacudió su rostro con rapidez. Últimamente todos sus pensamientos la incluían. Estaba obsesionada.

Buscó alguna gaseosa que pudiese saciarle ese ardor que la había despertado. Aun sentía arcadas esporádicas. Esa sensación de querer vomitar pero sin tener nauseas la estaba agobiando. Abrió el grifo de agua fría en su totalidad. Debía afrontar sus miedos. No podía sumarse algo más a su trauma mayor. Sus manos se situaban en el borde de la mesada mientras sus ojos analizaban la potencia con que salía el agua.

Quería ingresar su rostro y que el chorro la empapara por completo pero su cuerpo no respondía a la señal que su cerebro emitía. Sus dedos se contraían apretando con vigor una superficie rígida que no hacia mas generar un chillido al rozar sus uñas con el mármol.

Una lágrima muda rodaba por su mejilla al sentir como la frustración la invadía. Mordiendo su labio inferior, desviaba su rostro hacia el costado para posteriormente dirigirlo al frente, exhalando un suspiro pausado. Sus ojos se cerraban a la par buscando contener sus ganas de llorar.

Con torpeza y nerviosismo cerró la canilla por completo. El ruido comenzaba a perturbarla. Nuevamente observó a través del vidrio captando una silueta que llamó curiosamente su atención.

Conocía esa figura aun con los ojos cerrados. Su manera de andar, su look, su pelo, su guitarra. Todo la definía. No tenía dudas, se trataba de Quinn. Se dirigía hacia aquel muelle que daba al lago el cual había sido el escenario de su posible muerte. Necesitaba hablar con ella. Necesitaba aclarar las dudas de su cabeza.

Una vez en el borde decidió tomar asiento. Sus piernas colgaban meciéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás. Sus manos se aferraban a aquella guitarra que lograba devolverla a ese mundo imaginario donde se sentía feliz, realizada y sin ningún tipo de problema. La música que sus manos generaban lograba aislarla, brindándole esa paz que tanto necesitaba.

Varios minutos pasaron mientras Quinn aun intentaba centrar su mente en coordinar aunque sea dos acordes seguidos. Unos tímidos pasos se situaban sobre el muelle captando su atención. Su rostro giraba sobre uno de sus hombros intentando divisar de quien se trataba. Ahí estaba Rachel. Parada, con sus brazos cruzados simulando un abrazo a sí misma, con su mirada fija en ella pero sin mirarla realmente.

_¿Qué haces acá? –_ Indagó por lo bajo volviendo su vista al lago. _– El médico fue claro cuando dijo que tenías que hacer reposo._

_No puedo dormir._ – Tosió. – _Me duele la garganta y me arde por momentos. _– Tragó con fuerza.

_Es lógico…_ - Suspiró. _– No seas testaruda, anda a acostarte._

_Necesito hablar con vos._ – Espetó con respeto.

La mano de Quinn se situó a su lado, rozando la madera que conformaba el muelle. – _Veni…_ - Sugirió.

Luego de dudarlo por un momento comenzó a acercarse con cautela. Ver el agua a su alrededor la tensaba. Estaba paranoica. Se encontraba traumada y asustada con razón. Lo único que lograba devolverla a esa paz y calma interna que buscaba conciliar, era la persona que se encontraba al final de trayecto. Con su cabeza gacha llegaba a su lado e inmóvil observaba hacia la magnitud de ese lago.

_Sentate._ – Ordenó con dulzura. _– Tengo miedo que te marees y te caigas._

Dicho comentario provocó que los ojos de Rachel se abrieran a la par, focalizándose en ella de forma inmediata. Una sonrisa en Quinn volvió a relajarla.

_Estaba bromeando…_ - Rió débilmente para sí misma. - _¿Te podes sentar?_

Obedeció sin emitir comentario. Sus piernas se cruzaban al igual que un indio, mientras sus manos las sujetaban con firmeza. Su rodilla rozaba el muslo de Quinn, quien conservaba su posición inicial.

La guitarra descansaba sobre ambas piernas mientras su rostro se colocaba de costado, apoyándose sobre el instrumento. Observaba con amor a la morocha.

_¿Qué te pasa? –_ Susurró. - _¿Por qué no podes dormir? ¿Te duele algo?_ – Incrementó el tono de voz.

Negó con su cabeza. – _Estoy bien…_ - Jugó con sus dedos. – _Necesitaba agradecerte por lo que hiciste._

_¿Era eso?_ – Sonrió. – _Ya me agradeció Britt._ – Hizo una pausa. – _Lo hubiese hecho por cualquiera._

_¿Por cualquiera?_ – Repitió mirándola.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Quinn humedeció sus labios y evitó responder. - _¿A que querés llegar Rachel?_

_Te vi Quinn._ – Mordió su labio inferior. – _Me pasó algo muy extraño y te vi._ – Volvió a perderse en sus ojos. – _Te escuchaba, te veía intentando reanimarme._ – Cerró los ojos inhalando con fuerza. – _Había médicos… Mis papas…_ - Exhaló el aire contenido. – _Fue muy raro… Me sentía en dos mundos._

_Estabas muerta._ – Fue escueta. – _Te moriste y seguramente eso fue lo que veías. _– Arqueó sus cejas. – _Sentía tus labios fríos, tu cuerpo tieso…_ - Contuvo el llanto. _– Fue horrible._

La mano de la morocha se situó sobre la suya, generando una leve presión con sus dedos. Las pupilas de ambas se movían de un lado a otro, hablándose con la mirada.

_Me dijiste mi amor._ – Expresó sin anestesia.

_Lo sé._ – Tragó saliva. –_ Estaba desesperada._

Un nuevo silencio se hacía presente. El nerviosismo de ambas se notaba en el aire. Quinn abría su boca en reiteradas ocasiones intentando decir algo coherente pero todo lo que se cruzaba por su mente le parecía estúpido. Rachel podía notar como su mano temblaba, al igual que el movimiento realizado por sus piernas se volvía aun más intenso.

_¿Estás bien?_ – Consultó al observar su actitud.

_¿Cómo fue?_ – La fulminó con la mirada. _- ¿Fue apropósito?_ – Deslizó la lengua por sus labios. – _Porque si fue así, te juro que so… _- Fue interrumpida.

_No fue apropósito… Fue un accidente_. – Explicó con calma. – _Estaban jugando, me tomaron desprevenida y un mal movimiento provocó que perdiera el conocimiento y…_ - Hizo una pausa. – _Después de eso todo se volvió muy confuso._

Quinn volteó su mano provocando que su palma chocara con la de Rachel. Sus dedos se entrelazaban a la perfección. – _Pensé que no volvías mas…_ - Musitó acongojada.

_No sé que hubiese preferido._ – Susurró para ella misma.

_¿Qué dijiste?_ – Frunció su ceño e intentó alejar su mano pero fue en vano. La morocha la sujetaba fuertemente.

_A veces siento que no pertenezco acá_. – Tosió. – _No es que me quiera morir, pero simplemente no encuentro algo que me motive…_ - La observó fijo. - _¿Nunca te pasó?_

Los ojos verdes de Quinn se encontraban vidriosos y luego de mascullar lo expresado por Rachel se dignó a suspirar con potencia. – _Todo el tiempo_. – Hizo una pausa. Volvió a apretar su mano. – _Yo tampoco encontraba nada que me motivara a seguir en este mundo hasta…_ - Se quedó callada.

_¿Hasta?_ – Humedeció sus labios.

_Hasta que te conocí._ – Se focalizó en ese movimiento.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro sin meditarlo. Rápidamente recobró la seriedad. - _¿Alguna vez me vas a decir que es lo que duele tanto?_ – Sus ojos le transmitían contención. – _Podes confiar en mi…_ - Susurró acercando su rostro.

Una inhalación profunda derivó en una exhalación de igual modo. – _Perdí a mi papá._ – Arrojó sin pensarlo. – _Era mi mundo, mi vida, mi todo…_ - Contuvo el llanto. – _Y lo perdí, de un día para otro._

_¿Qué le pasó?_ – Consultó acercando su cuerpo a Quinn.

_Cáncer._ – Alzó la vista. _– Fue terminal. _– Una lágrima muda rodó por su mejilla. –_ Era el único que me entendía y de un día para otro ya no estaba más._ – Deslizó su lengua al sentir como finalizaba en su boca.

Con su yema retiro esa huella húmeda que la misma había dejado sobre su rostro. Los ojos de Quinn se cerraron al sentir el contacto. – _Te entiendo mejor a nadie._ – Gestó una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa. - _¿Componías para él?_

Negó con sus ojos aun cerrados. – _Intentaba cantar un tema._ – Fue concisa.

_¿Puedo escuchar?_ – Indagó tímidamente.

Abrió sus ojos pausadamente. – _Es la primera vez que lo practico…_ - Arrojó.

_Me gustaría escucharlo igualmente._ – Sonrió con sus ojos brillosos. - _¿Puede ser?_

Quinn tragó saliva y con cuidado apartó la mano que Rachel sujetaba. Se acomodó correctamente junto con la guitarra para que la melodía comenzara a sonar. Sentía la música, sentía el ritmo. Su boca se abría para dejar salir la primera estrofa.

_You've been on my mind,_

(Permaneciste en mi mente)

_I grow fonder every day,_

(Me encariñé cada dia)

_Lose myself in time,_

(Me perdi en el tiempo)

_Just thinking of your face,_

(Solo pensando en tu rostro)

_God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go,_

(Solo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo me ha costado dejar mis dudas aparte)

_You're the only one that I want,_

(Sos la única que quiero)

_I don't know why I'm scared,_

(No sé porque estoy asustada)

_I've been here before,_

(Estuve acá antes)

_Every feeling, every word,_

(Cada sentimiento, cada palabra)

_I've imagined it all,_

(Lo imaginé todo)

_You'll never know if you never try,_

(Nunca lo sabrás si no intentas)

_To forget your past and simply be mine,_

(Olvidar tu pasado y simplemente ser mía)

Sus ojos se focalizaban en Rachel quien la observaba embelesada en su melodía y su forma de cantar. La mirada intensa que Quinn efectuaba, transmitía a la perfección el sentimiento de deseo y amor que sentía por la morocha. Cada palabra era sentida y su tono de voz se encargaba de dejarlo claro.

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only,_

(Te reto a que me dejes ser, la primera y única)

_Promise I'm worth it, to hold in your arms,_

(Prometo que merezco que me estreches entre tus brazos)

_So come on and give me a chance, to prove I am the one who can… _

(Así que vamos, dame una oportunidad para demostrar que soy la única que puede…) _Walk that mile, u__ntil the end starts,_

(Caminar esa milla, hasta que empiece el fin)

Su intención por seguir tocando y cantando el tema se vio interrumpida. Rachel se abalanzó sobre ella sin previo aviso, depositando sus labios aun tibios sobre aquellos rozagantes de Quinn. Dicho acto la tomó completamente por sorpresa provocando que su cuerpo se fuese para atrás a causa del envión. Una de sus manos sujetaba la espalda de la morocha mientras la otra perdía el control de esa guitarra que se encontraba sus piernas. Un intento fallido por sostenerla llevaba a que el instrumento cayera inanimadamente sobre el lago que se encontraba debajo.

Lentamente, la morocha, comenzaba a separarse para observarla. Sus ojos se abrían a la par pudiendo notar asombro en el rostro de su par. Sus manos lo acariciaban con dulzura.

Los ojos de Quinn alternaban su visual entre aquel objeto, que hasta entonces, era su vida y las pupilas brillantes que la observaban. Su cuerpo se debatía sobre cuál de los merecía la mayor atención. Su mano continuaba extendida, aun en ese acto reflejo por agarrar lo que ya había perdido.

_Te lo mereces y acepto el reto._ – Susurró con una sonrisa.

_¿Qué cosa?_ – Expresó aun en estado de shock y confundida.

_Que seas la primera y la única._ – Mordió su labio inferior ruborizándose ante lo expresado.

La boca de Quinn dibujó una sonrisa por sí misma y sin dudarlo acercó su boca para perderse en ese labio inferior de la morocha. Con fuerza se aferraba a su cintura, mientras aquella mano inerte, se sumaba la decisión elegida. Desde ese momento su guitarra ya no ocupaba el primer lugar en su vida. Dicho puesto había sido arrebatado a conciencia por una sola persona. El amor de su vida: Rachel.

* * *

><p>Creo que estoy enamorada de mi Quinn. Si, lo confieso!<p>

¿Que les parecio? ¿Alison y Santana lo hicieron aproposito? ¿Como seguiran las cosas entre Rachel y Quinn?

Recuerden prestar atencion a las fechas de arriba y de los flashback.

**Proximo Capitulo:** 27. De a pedazos se forma la ternura.

**Actualizacion:** Miercoles 21/12.

Terminó _ _**"Encuentrame una razon"**__

Para los que no leyeron, es el final... ¿Que están esperando?

__.net/s/7171052/1/__

Recuerden que el 1 de Enero vuelve con la segunda parte.

__"Una razon para vivir"  
><em>_


	28. De a pedazos se forma la ternura

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

><p><strong>27.<strong> De a pedazos se forma la ternura.

Domingo 01 de Agosto de 2010.

* * *

><p><em>Mi chiquita…<em> - Susurró en su oído. – _Vida…_ - Repitió al notar su inactividad. - _¡Rachel! _– Subió levemente el tono.

Se movió sobresaltada. -_ ¿Quinn?_ – Abrió sus ojos sorprendida. -_ ¿Qué hora es?_ – Movió sus labios pausadamente. - _¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?_ – Se aferró a la almohada. –_ Tengo mucho sueño…_

_Es temprano… -_ Sonrió. –_ ¡Y es domingo!_

_Ajá…_ - Masculló. – _Con más razón… Hasta dentro de un rato._ – Alcanzó a decir mientras retomaba su postura para seguir durmiendo.

Con vigor la sacudió. - _¡Rachel levantate!_ – Gritó tratando de sonar enojada.

Ferozmente se sentó en la cama. - _¿Qué mierda pasa?_ – Tapó su boca al escuchar el improperio que había salido de ella.

La boca de Quinn se abrió a la par mientras, junto con su nariz, efectuaba un ruido que se emitía a causa de querer contener la carcajada.

_Me gusta cuando te enojas y sos malhablada._ – Sonrió coquetamente. – _El carruaje te está esperando… No puedo creer que te hayas olvidado._

Situó sus manos sobre la frente. - _¿Es hoy_? – Pestañó. _- ¡No me olvidé! Solo pasaron demasiado rápido los días._ – Humedeció sus labios. -_ ¿Carruaje?_ – Frunció su ceño. – Quinn… ¿Vos estás bien? Creo que la falta de sueño te hace decir cosas… - Se vio interrumpida.

_Quiero que nos vayamos antes de que amanezca._ – Entrecruzo sus brazos. -_ ¿Vas a seguir hablando mucho tiempo más?_

_Ya me levanto._ – Refunfuñó. –_ Espero que tanto alboroto valga la pena._ – Se reincorporó pasando delante de Quinn quien la observaba fijamente.

Con cautela abrió la puerta del baño. Antes de ingresar su cuerpo se paralizó. Sin previo aviso volteó sobre su eje acercándose nuevamente hacia la muchacha que aun la observaba. Una vez frente a ella y colocándose en puntas de pie, le regalo un efímero beso sobre sus labios. Pícaramente corrió hacia ese cuarto que la aguardaba para cambiarse de ropa. Una risilla tímida se escapaba en cada paso pronunciado.

Una enorme sonrisa ocupaba el rostro de Quinn en su totalidad. Sus ojos observaban como la morocha se perdía tras la puerta que se cerraba.

_¡Si te vas a hacer la enojada no tenés que venir a besarme!_ – Rió para sí misma sacudiendo su rostro de un lado a otro. -_ ¡Apurate!_ – Ordenó.

_Presiento que en cualquier momento voy a pisar una piedra y me voy a romper el tobillo._ – Expresó mirando el sitio donde efectuaba cada pisada.

_Sh…_ - Susurró. –_ Baja la voz._ – La observó. –_ Y deja de ser tan exagerada._

_Me siento como Harrison Ford en "El fugitivo"._ – Pudo notar la mirada fulminante de Quinn. –_ Perdón, no hablo más._ – Juntó sus labios con fuerza.

Caminaban tomadas de la mano. Quinn encabezaba la fila, arrastrando a Rachel junto a ella. Bordeaban la estructura de la casa en busca de aquel carruaje al que se hacía mención.

_¿Falta mucho?_ – Consultó con vergüenza.

Un silencio fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta cuando pudo sentir como el cuerpo de su portadora se frenaba en seco. Giró hacia ella y una sonrisa determinaba que se trataba de algo bueno.

_¡Taran!_ – Señaló con su mano hacia lo que quería que viese.

_¿Una bicicleta?_ – Alzó una ceja. _- ¿Ese es el carruaje?_ – Observó el rostro de felicidad que portaba Quinn. Afirmó con su cabeza. Rápidamente observó el transporte y se acercó a él. -_ ¡Le pusiste un moño!_ – Rió a carcajadas. - _¿Es un carruaje de casamiento?_

_Le puse un moño porque es un regalo_. – Contuvo la risa. –_ No te rías tan fuerte que nos van a escuchar._

_Quinn. –_ Mordió su labio inferior. – _Son las cinco de la mañana, dudo que alguien este despierto._ – Podía notar cómo se acercaba hacia aquella bicicleta. - _¿Me la vas a regalar?_

_Algo así._ – Respondió subiéndose. -_ ¿Puedo llevarla, bella damisela?_ – Exclamó con voz formal, estirando su mano.

_Encantada señorita._ – Sonrió sujetándola y sentándose entremedio de las piernas de Quinn. - _¿A dónde vamos?_

_Esa es la sorpresa._ – Ubicó sus pies sobre los pedales. – _Si te lo digo pierde la gracia._ – Comenzó a andar.

Quinn zigzagueaba entremedio de los árboles tratando de mantener el equilibro de ambas sobre esa pequeña bicicleta. Se encontraban de camino a un monte. Para llegar a él, debían atravesar un gran bosque colmado de pinos.

Un suspiró profundo de su parte, determinaba que habían llegado.

_¿Te cansaste?_ – Arqueó sus cejas apenada. Descendió de la bicicleta.

_Un poco._ – Intentó recobrar el aliento. – _Digamos que traía un peso extra_. – Se acercó a ella con un pañuelo de seda en sus manos.

_¿Qué vas a hacer?_ – Indagó al notar como aproximaba ese trozo de tela a ella.

_Te voy a tapar los ojos._ – Lo situó en su lugar. –_ Así me aseguro que no veas la sorpresa._

Rápidamente se tomó del brazo de Quinn al notar como su visual se veía totalmente negra. – _Por favor Quinn, no me sueltes…_ - Titubeó. –_ Me puedo caer por el precipicio._

_¿Cómo te voy a soltar?_ – Rió. – _Además son dos pasos… ¡Te dije que no seas exagerada!_

Rachel caminaba con lentitud a causa del temor que sentía de poder caerse. Quinn mecía su rostro de un lado a otro conteniendo la risa pero sin poder evitar que una sonrisa la invadiera. Estaba feliz a su lado, era otra persona.

Con cuidado retiró aquel pañuelo de los ojos de la morocha una vez que se encontraron donde debían. Pestañó unas cuantas veces hasta que logró focalizar su vista. Unos minutos tardó en reaccionar.

_¿Qué es esto?_ – Rodeó lo que veía.

_Una manta…_ - Expresó ante lo obvio.

_Eso ya lo sé._ – Mordió su labio inferior. –_ Me refiero, ¿A qué se debe? ¿Por qué está esto acá? ¿Para qué?_ – Hizo una pausa esperando una respuesta coherente.

_Porque quiero compartir algo especial con vos._ – Arrojó con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

_No me mires así porque sabes que no me puedo resistir..._ – Susurró desviando su mirada.

_Es la idea…_ - Estiró sus manos en busca del pequeño cuerpo de Rachel.

No encontró oposición y rápidamente sus narices se encontraban rozándose. Las manos de la morocha se situaban sobre el pecho de Quinn, jugando torpe y nerviosamente con la cadenita que pendía de su cuello.

_No sabía que fueses tan dulce._ – La observó de reojo dirigiendo su vista a lo que estaba realizando.

_Yo tampoco._ – Generó una mueca mientras se aferraba a la cintura de su pareja. –_ Supongo que el amor te genera estás cosas._

Los enormes ojos de Rachel se encontraban abiertos a la par mientras miraban el bello rostro de Quinn. Tenía un brillo especial. No estaba segura si fuese porque nunca la había visto con esos ojos o porque algo en ella había cambiado.

_¿Es muy apresurado si te pregunto que somos?_ – Espetó sin anestesia.

Un suspiro profundo denotaba su incomodidad. - _¿Nos sentamos?_ – Besó su nariz. – _Vine hasta acá para que podamos hablar bien._

Afirmando con su cabeza, sin soltar la mano de Quinn, se dirigió hacia la manta que yacía sobre el pasto. Se situó en su mitad observando la bella vista que tenia al frente. Sus ojos alternaban su visual entre el paisaje y su compañera.

Tomó asiento a su lado. - _¿Te gusta?_ – Imitó su postura.

_Me encantas_. – Desvió su rostro hacia ella.

_Hablaba del paisaje._ – Sonrió ruborizada.

_Lo sé. –_ Humedeció sus labios. – _Pero sos lo único que mis ojos pueden apreciar._ – Se acercó cuidadosamente.

**Flashback: 27 Julio de 2010.**

_¿Sos consciente de lo que acabas de hacer?_ – Indagó Quinn apartando su boca lo necesario para poder modular.

Afirmó con su cabeza._ – Nunca estuve tan segura en mi vida._ – Sujetó su rostro.

Con cuidado acercó el cuerpo de Rachel hacia el suyo, envolviéndolo entre sus brazos. La rodeaba con amor y dulzura, buscando transmitir millones de sentimientos con ese simple acto. Sus bocas se volvían a unir para perderse nuevamente en un beso, aun mas sentido que el anterior. Sus labios se acoplaban a la perfección mientras la tímida lengua de Quinn se abría paso entre ellos. Encontraba a su homónima de forma inmediata y sin ningún tipo de resistencia se fundían en esa transmisión de deseo contenido.

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron pesadamente luego de consumar aquel beso en el que se habían perdido. Un objeto inerte en el lago captó su atención.

_¡Quinn!_ – Gritó. –_ ¡Tu guitarra se cayó al lago!_

Sin mover su cuerpo de la postura en la que se encontraba, sin siquiera despegar sus ojos de ese rostro que desde el primer día la había enamorado, sin siquiera atinar a realizar nada, afirmó con su cabeza. –_ Lo sé._

_¿Y lo decís así tan tranquila?_ – Se apartó atónita. -_ ¡Es tu guitarra!_ – Se desesperó. –_ Tenés que ir a buscarla._

_Puedo comprarme otra._ – Volvió a acercarla a ella. – _Prefiero disfrutar de este momento…_ - Comenzó a besar su cuello.

Una risilla por parte de la morocha la contagió. –_ ¡Me haces cosquillas!_ – La apartó cautelosamente. -_ ¡Anda a buscar tu guitarra! –_ Sonó seria.

_Cuanta seriedad…_ - Frunció sus labios conteniendo la risa.

_¡Dale tonta!_ – La empujó levemente de su hombro.

Sin esperar respuesta de su parte se colocó de pie y extendió su mano para ayudarla a reincorporarse. Quinn obedeció a regaña dientes, sujetándola y recobrando su postura. Caminó hacia el inicio de ese muelle que era testigo del amor que estaba naciendo. Podía sentir unos tímidos pasos siguiéndola.

Al encontrarse frente al lago y sentir el agua sobre sus pies descalzos, comenzó a desvestirse. Los ojos de Rachel se focalizaron en aquella silueta en ropa interior que desconocía. Podía apreciar y desear la cintura de Quinn, la cual comenzaba a quedar al descubierto. Su jean descendía por ambas piernas hasta terminar completamente arrugado en el pasto. Esos ojos saltones recorrían el mismo camino pero a la inversa. Subían desde los tobillos hacia aquella parte baja de la espalda.

Las manos de Quinn se apoderaban de aquella muda superior y con rapidez la retiraban de su cuerpo. Nuevamente la mirada de Rachel se veía absorta en esa silueta. Recorría esa columna vertebral, que gracias al movimiento ejercido se veía más marcada. Su lengua relamía dichosos labios sedientos de aquel manjar que osaba devorar.

_¿No vas a venir?_ – Indagó caminando dentro del agua. –_ Está linda._ – La observaba de reojo.

La morocha negó con su cabeza. – _Anda vos… Te espero acá. –_ Sonrió forzadamente provocando que el paso de Quinn se viese detenido.

_Veni… -_ Suplicó con su mano.

_Estoy bien acá._ – Fue escueta.

_No quiero que te metas, solo quiero que te acerques._ – Explicó arqueando sus cejas apenada.

Dudosamente caminó hacia ella. Sus pies se detuvieron inmediatamente al sentir el agua mojándolos. Se petrificó. Su cuerpo simplemente no podía reaccionar. Confirmaba lo que temía. Aquella situación, la había dejado marcada y lo que menos necesitaba en este momento de su vida era otro trauma que se sumase al que aun no había logrado afrontar.

Pudo notar la mano de Quinn extendiéndose ante ella. Sus miradas se unieron fundiéndose en una transmisión de pensamientos.

_¿Venís conmigo?_ – Musitó con una sonrisa.

Mordió sus labios mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas volviéndose aun más brillante a lo que era habitual. – _Me encantaría pero no puedo…_ - Inhaló profundo buscando recobrar la calma.

_Confia en mí._ – hizo hincapié en a su mano extendida.

Tragó saliva con fuerza. Observó aquella inmensidad que se encontraba frente a ella. Ese lago que había sido el escenario de su muerte y cerrando los ojos se aferró a aquella mano extendida. Como si de una rehabilitación se tratara, sus pasos eran lentos e inseguros. Sus piernas temblaban al ejercerlos.

_¿Te vas a meter vestida?_ – Consultó caminando hacia atrás.

_Si me desvisto no me meto._ – Cerró sus ojos. – _No estoy pensando, solo me estoy dejando llevar._ – Apretó con fuerza la mano de Quinn.

Al sentir el agua a la altura de sus hombros, sus brazos buscaron rápidamente el cuello de su par provocando que la misma se hundiera bajo el agua. Ejerciendo presión con el movimiento de los mismos logró mantenerse a flote. La morocha entrelazaba sus manos en la nuca de Quinn mientras la misma buscaba mantener la cabeza de ambas fuera del agua.

_¡Rach!_ – Intentó decir con la boca llena de agua. -_ ¡Me estás ahogando!_ – Una risa nerviosa se interponía entre ella y su comentario.

_¡No me sueltes por favor!_ – Suplicó apretándola con más fuerza.

_No te voy a soltar, pero si me seguís apretando nos vamos a ahogar las dos._ – Buscó mantenerse a flote.

Dicho comentario provocó una relajación en la morocha, quien, si bien, seguía sujeta al cuello de Quinn, lo hacía más medidamente.

_No voy a dejar que nada te pase, así que podes dejar de mirarme con ese temor._ – Sonrió salpicándola levemente con un poco de agua.

_No dejes de mover las manos porque nos vamos a hundir._ – Recomendó aterrada. – _Por favor Quinn, no lo estoy disfrutando._

A modo de burla dejaba que su rostro se viese tapado hasta la nariz con el agua. Con su mirada fija en ella buscaba transmitirle seguridad dentro de esa desesperación que el generaba el simple hecho de volver a padecer lo vivido hace unos días.

_Quinn…_ - Contuvo la risa. – _No te hagas la graciosa._

Intentando hablar provocaba que unas cuantas burbujas se generaran a causa de que sus cavidades, tanto bucal como nasal, se encontraban cubiertos por el agua. Dicho gesto provocaba una carcajada lo suficientemente sonora en Rachel, quien lentamente comenzaba a perder ese miedo que había adoptado.

_Soy efectiva. –_ Sonrió acercando su boca a la de su compañera.

Rozando sus narices, cual esquimales, le regalaba una sonrisa. –_ ¡Sos igual a Britt!_ - Mordió su labio inferior.

_¿Eso es bueno?_ – Se fijo en el movimiento realizado.

_No lo sé…_ - Elevó sus cejas rápidamente. – _Pero ahora sé de donde aprende lo que hace. –_ Volviéndola a abrazar fuertemente, sus labios se unían una vez más, buscando acortar todo el tiempo que se encontraron separados.

**Fin del Flashback.**

_¿Todavía funciona?_ – Indagó al observar como la guitarra de Quinn yacía al lado de ellas.

_Ehmm…_ - Musitó elevando levemente su rostro. -_ ¿La guitarra?_ – No esperó respuesta. – S_i… Digamos que la madera se hinchó un poco, pero todavía sirve._

_Con esto quedaría saldada la deuda de mi iPod, ¿No?_ – Sonrió con picardía.

Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron a la par, elevando una mas su rostro. -_ ¿Querés que te ataque con cosquillas de nuevo?_ – Alzó una de sus cejas provocadoramente.

Rachel se encontraba acostada en la manta, observando hacia el cielo que aun permanecía oscuro. Todavía no había amanecido, al lado de Quinn perdía la noción del tiempo pero suponía que no debía de faltar mucho. Sobre ella se encontraba la persona que la había enamorado en tan poco tiempo. Reposaba su bello sobre aquel abdomen al descubierto. Las manos de la misma contorneaban ese ombligo diminuto. La morocha entrelazaba sus dedos en aquellos mechones rosas que, claramente, hacia un tiempo le habían comenzado a resultar atractivos. Podía sentir los cálidos besos brindados. Esos labios suaves y tibios se encargaban de transmitirle todo el amor con un simple acto.

_¡NO!_ – Gritó riendo. –_ Otra vez cosquillas no… Por favor._ – Suplicó arqueando sus cejas.

La atención de Quinn se vio depositada en una marca al costado del ombligo. Con sus dedos comenzó a recorrerla y pudo determinar que se trataba de una cicatriz. Su rostro se elevó en su totalidad buscando observarla con cautela. La analizaba.

_¿Qué te pasó ahí?_ – Indagó mirándola con su ceño fruncido.

_Es una marca del accidente._ – Evitó que sus ojos se encontraran.

_¿Te tuvieron que operar?_ – Unió sus manos sobre la panza de Rachel y situó su mentón sobre las mismas.

La morocha la miró fijo. – _Uno de los golpes me produjo una hemorragia interna y me tuvieron que abrir para drenarla._ – Hizo una pausa tragando saliva. – _El accidente del que te hable…_

_Lo sé._ – Se antepuso. – _No quiero que toques el tema si no te sentís cómoda._ – Besó aquella cicatriz con una dulzura única.

_Con vos me siento bien._ – Humedeció sus labios. – _Cuidada y protegida._ – Cerró sus ojos conteniendo las lágrimas. –_ Sos la única persona con la que logró abrirme y que siento que me entiende._

Asintió con su cabeza. – _Contame si te hace bien…_ - Sonrió amorosamente.

_¿Nunca te pasó que sentís que no vas a poder superar un dolor tan grande?_ – Exclamó al aire pero indirectamente hacia Quinn. –_ Después de ese accidente, todo lo que rodea a Theo o me recuerda a ese último momento compartido, me duele, me llega y me hace explotar de formas impensadas._

_¿Venían de un recital de Coldplay?_ – Consultó rápidamente.

_Si…_ - Fue concisa.

_¿Por eso me golpeaste?_ – Carraspeó nerviosa.

_Perdoname…_ - Mordió su labio inferior. – _Me sentí devastada… No pensé con claridad._ – Hizo una pausa. –_ Pensé que te estabas burlando de mí que me…_ - Se vio interrumpida.

_No hace falta que me expliques… Juro que te entiendo. –_ Sonrió con sus ojos brillosos.

_Quiero hacerlo._ – Tragó saliva. –_ Era la primera vez que me abría con respecto a este tema, confié en vos porque me hiciste sentir segura… Contenida_. – Le regaló una mueca. –_ La pelea con Alison me llevó a que dudara de tu fidelidad_. – Hizo memoria. –_ Tanta bondad de golpe me abrumo… Nunca pensé que alguien tan duro, como la persona que mostrás ser, podía esconder a alguien tan tierno._

_Soy como una cebolla… Tengo varias capas._ – Rió para sí misma. – _Te tengo que confesar algo._ – Agregó poniéndose seria repentinamente.

_¿Es una apuesta?_ – Espetó sorprendida.

_¿Eh? ¡No!_ – Sacudió su rostro. _– Claro que no._ – Tragó saliva. –_ Aquella noche en la que entraste a tu cuarto y estábamos todas reunidas… -_ Hizo una pausa. – _Yo no venía del pasillo como dije._ – Observó la atenta mirada de Rachel. –_ Te escuché en la azotea._

Su rostro se mostraba atónito. - _¿Qué hacías ahí?_ – Recordó la situación. -_ ¿Vos fuiste la que hizo tanto ruido?_

_Si… -_ Musitó avergonzada. – _Me choque con toda la mugre que había ahí._ – Explicó despectivamente. - _¿Le cantabas a él? –_ Nuevamente sus ojos se encontraron.

_Intentaba. –_ Suspiró. –_ Digamos que en ese lugar encontré mi cable a tierra._ – Provocó un ruido con su nariz, intentando contener el llanto.

_Esa noche fue la primera vez que te escuche cantar… -_ Sonrió. – _Y tu voz me enamoró perdidamente…_ - Incrementó su sonrisa buscando contagiarla.

Aquella risa inesperada provocó que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas a punto de salir. Inhaló profundo buscando contenerlas. - _¿Vos que hacías ahí? ¿Lo usas como cable a tierra también?_ – Pestañó al notar una afirmación de su parte. _- ¿Me querés contar tu dolor?_

Un silencio en Quinn denotaba su procesión interna. Suspirando con fuerza y recorriendo sus labios con la lengua, se dignó a explicar su malestar.

_Afrontar mi sexualidad no fue fácil…_ - Pensó las palabras correctas. – _Nunca es fácil hacerlo cuando se vive en un pueblo donde los prejuicios y la gente habla porque tiene boca._ – Buscó aquellos ojos avellana. – _Mi papá era el único que me entendía, que me aceptaba y sobre todo, que me protegía…_

_¿Y tu mamá?_ – Consultó interrumpiendo.

_Mi mamá se veía más influenciada por lo que la gente pudiese opinar de nosotros que por lo que realmente podía padecer su hija._ – Retiró una lágrima obstinada que rodó por su mejilla. – _Somos muy católicos._ – Agregó buscando finalizar el concepto.

_Me alegra ser judía y que mis papas sean homosexuales._ – Rió irónicamente buscando hacerla sentir cómoda.

Una mueca tímida se dibujó en Quinn. – _Si bien me sentí contenida, el vacio que me hicieron en el colegio, el vacio de no tenerlo a mi lado y el rechazo de mi propia mamá, me llevaron a que me convierta en esto._ – Elevó sus hombros. –_ En lo que ves, en lo que puedo llegar a ser._

_Lo que veo de vos, es realmente hermoso._ – Susurró encantadoramente. -_ ¿Encontraste sostén en Alison?_ – Consultó.

Afirmó con su cabeza. –_ Cuando ninguna chica se me acercaba por temor a que me le insinuara, ahí estuvo ella._ – Desvió su vista. –_ Sin importar lo que podía pasar, se acercó a brindarme su sostén y su apoyo… Su amistad_. – Hizo una pausa. –_ Porque en un principio éramos amigas._ – Aclaró volviendo a fijar su mirada en Rachel. – _Es buena persona… Me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes entre nosotras._

_No tengo dudas de que lo sea… Se nota que te ama desmedidamente._ – Pensó un instante. – _Si bien por momentos se torna algo enfermizo, tal vez podrías hablar con ella y plantearle la posibilidad de volver a esa buena amistad que tenían en un principio…_ - Prefirió callar al notar el rostro pensativo de Quinn.

Un silencio las invadió repentinamente. Rachel tenía sus manos sobre el pecho, mientras sus dedos jugaban entre sí. Su vista se ocupaba de ese cielo que lentamente comenzaba a aclarase. Quinn, por su parte, procesaba toda la información adquirida y los temas charlados.

_¿Y Finn?_ – Consultó esporádicamente.

_Voy a hablar con él._ – Arrojó sin perder su postura. –_ No es mala persona y no se merece que lo use._

_¿No sentís nada?_ – No esperó respuesta. –_ Creía que te gustaba._

_Yo también lo creía._ – La miró. –_ No quiero sonar desinteresada pero supongo que Finn solo era un condimento para mi amarga vida._ – Suspiró. – _Apareció ahí, cuando más necesitaba de alguien… Ese sentimiento de abandono que suelo tener desde que paso lo de Theo._

_Tal vez no es tan bueno como aparenta._ – Notó la atenta mirada de Rachel. – _A lo que voy es que considero que es un poco mujeriego…_

_¿Se te insinuó?_ – Indagó sin sorpresa.

_Si…_ - Susurró. –_ Igual fue antes de que saliera con vos y obviamente le dije que no._

_No me molesta._ – Tragó saliva. – _Tampoco me sorprende…_

_¿Por qué?_ – Frunció su entrecejo tratando de entender.

_Porque sos hermosa… Es lógico que enamores a la gente._ – Se ruborizó luego del piropo.

Quinn le regaló una sonrisa para deslizar su cuerpo sobre el de Rachel y terminar con sus rostros enfrentados. Sus labios se rozaban tímidamente.

_No sabía que fueses así…_ - Hizo una pausa. –_ Así de amorosa_. – Agregó.

_Y yo no sabía que ese veneno que decís tener fuese tan dulce._ – Cortó el leve trecho que separaba sus bocas para perderse en un beso corto y medido.

_¿Me vas a confesar como hiciste para preparar todo esto?_ – Consultó buscando corromperla.

_Ya te dije que un mago no revela sus trucos._ – Respondió haciéndose la interesante.

_¿Al menos me vas a decir porque me trajiste hasta acá?_ – Deslizó su lengua por el labio inferior.

_Porque quería preguntarte algo con el hermoso paisaje que tenemos desde acá arriba_. – Observó por encima de su hombro. – _Y más cuando está por amanecer._

_¿Cuál es la pregunta?_ – Indagó frunciendo su ceño y conteniendo una sonrisa.

Quinn rió de forma elocuente. Rápidamente recobró la seriedad para posar su mirada en las pupilas dilatadas de Rachel. Su boca se abrió dubitativamente buscando el coraje necesario para exclamar lo que tenía en mente.

_¿Querés ser mi novia?_ – Arrojó con algo de pudor.

* * *

><p>Me firman mas cuando les doy drama.<p>

Al final, no se quien las entiende! Les doy lo que quieren y nada jajajaja

Aprovechen estos capitulos lindos porque el drama no se terminó.

**Proximo Capitulo:** 28. Imperfectamente correcta.

**Actualizacion:** Viernes 23/12.

Les recuerdo que terminó __**"Encuentrame una razon"**__

Para los que no lo leyeron, les recomiendo que lo hagan!

__.net/s/7171052/1/__


	29. Imperfectamente correcta

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

><p><strong>28.<strong> Imperfectamente correcta.

Martes 10 de Agosto de 2010.

* * *

><p><em>Siempre me la agarré con mi cuerpo para mostrarle a la gente lo que pensaba, lo que sentía o lo que no me animaba a decir, así como lo que decía sin ser escuchada. Pocas veces había estado tan contenta en mi vida como en este preciso instante. Ella me condimentaba la vida. <em>

_No me creía capaz de entablar algo tan serio con alguien. Tengo el estúpido sentimiento de que todo lo que me rodea me termina abandonando. Es horrible sentir esa desesperación._

_Miedo al abandono, soy abandonada por todos, empezando por mi familia. Todos me abandonan, ¿Por qué ella no lo haría? Estuve esperando amargada ese momento en que no volviera más, pero nunca llegó. Ella no me abandonó._

_Que Rachel me haya aceptado como su pareja y encima me haya esperado durante todo este tiempo, me hizo tener la confianza suficiente como para amarla sin tapujos, ni resguardos, para dejar que me amara libremente, mostrándome que se hace y como._

_Desde que estoy con ella tengo la sensación de estar segura, de estar como en ningún otro lado: querida, amada, respetada._

_No fue muy difícil que me enamorara. Es todo lo que yo quería, lo que necesitaba y hasta quizás, lo que había necesitado toda la vida. Me enseñó a expresarme, a tomar decisiones importantes y a desarrollar pensamientos lógicos. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, me enseñó a amar y a ser amada. Lo que más me sorprende, es que seguramente ella ni esté enterada de esta virtud._

Los ojos de Quinn se vieron tapados repentinamente prohibiéndole seguir con su escrito. Podía sentir esa suave piel rozándola y aquel aroma invadiéndola. Sabía a la perfección de quien se trataba. Podía reconocerla a millas de distancia y acertar sin miedo a equivocarse.

_¿Quién soy?_ – Indagó aquella voz chillona.

Decidió seguir su juego. –_ Ehmmm._ – Se mostró pensativa. -_ ¿Alguna pista?_

_Soy petiza._ – Susurró en su oído.

_¿Alguna más?_ – Sonrió al sentir un escalofrío recorriéndola.

_Soy propensa a las cosquillas._ – Agregó de igual modo.

_Creo que lo tengo…_ - Mecía su rostro misteriosamente. – _Ese aroma me resulta un tanto familiar…_ - Continuaba con su actuación. - _¿Algún día me vas a decir cómo se llama ese perfume?_

_"J'adore", de Dior._ – Arrojó rápidamente. -_ ¿Ya adivinaste quién soy?_

_Yo también te adoro Rachel._ – Espetó pudiendo sentir como aquellas manos que la cegaban desistían de su trabajo.

Su rostro se situó de costado buscando observarla a la perfección. Ahí estaba ella, radiante, vivaz y feliz como siempre. Esa era su característica: Su sonrisa. Sabia del dolor que la invadía por dentro pero nunca faltaba esa mueca de felicidad en su rostro. Aquella sonrisa era su vida, su propulsión, sus ganas de seguir. Le resultaba inevitable contagiarse.

_¿Qué me gané?_ – Consultó extendiendo su mano.

Rachel observó dicho acto y rápidamente la tomó con la suya. - _¿Qué querés ganarte?_ – Rodeó aquel banco donde Quinn se encontraba sentada para situarse sobre su regazo.

_Cualquier cosa que venga de vos, es un buen regalo para mí._ – Pestañó encantadoramente mientras situaba a la morocha sobre ella.

_No me mires con esos ojitos porque sabes que no me puedo resistir._ – Buscó su boca rozando las narices.

_Creo que un beso sería un buen premio…_ - Susurró sobre sus labios.

Las manos de Quinn la rodearon por la cintura, mientras los cortos brazos de Rachel se aferraban con fuerza al cuello de su amada. El breve trecho que separaba ambas bocas, desapareció rápidamente. Se fundían en un beso pausado y dulce. Disfrutaban de sentirse una a la otra. Una mano de la morocha mimaba el suave rostro de Quinn, quien aun con los ojos cerrados disfrutaba de la caricia.

_¿Qué haces acá sola?_ – Preguntó aun besándola.

_Sabes que me gusta venir al parque a pensar…_ - Se vio interrumpida.

_¿Estabas escribiendo?_ – Ojeó la libreta.

_Un poco…_ - La apartó dejándola a un lado. – _Necesitaba aclarar algunas ideas._

_¿Puedo ver?_ – Arqueó sus cejas buscando corromperla.

_No._ – Fue tajante, sorprendiéndola. – _No quise que sonara mal…_ - Se lamentó rápidamente. – _Simplemente es personal y no creo que sea conveniente que lo veas…_

_Ajá… Entiendo._ – Humedeció sus labios. –_ Yo también escribo._ – Se mostró indiferente.

_¿Ah sí?_ – Abrió sus ojos a la par. _- ¿Desde cuándo?_ – Sus dedos recorrían el brazo de Rachel de forma ascendente y descendente.

_Desde aquella noche en el lago…_ - Sonrió. –_ Tengo algo conmigo… ¿Te gustaría verlo?_

_Me encantaría, pero si es privado lo respeto._ – Se mostraba comprensiva.

Rachel buscó en su bolsillo y sacó un papel doblado en cuatro partes. Con lentitud comenzó a abrirlo. Observando esos ojos verdes que la miraban con atención y devoción, se lo entregó.

_Todo tuyo._ – Mordió su labio, nerviosa.

_¿Me podés leer? –_ Situó la cabeza sobre su pecho a la espera de que las palabras comenzaran a salir de su boca.

Carraspeó buscando aclarar su garganta para que las palabras salieran sin inconvenientes. Una inhalación profunda, seguida de una exhalación de igual modo, determinaba que su lectura estaba a punto de comenzar.

_En este momento sos la única razón por la cual sonrió y me despierto feliz. No puedo decir que me gusta más de vos: Si tu forma de hablar, de escribir o lo misteriosa que sos. O, quizás, la manera en que me tratas, nunca me habían tratado así: Con tanto miedo a que me rompiera, con tanta delicadeza, tanta dedicación. Cada frase que me decís, queda dando vueltas por mi cabeza. Para cada una de ellas, tenés una respuesta perfecta, hecha a mi medida. Cada una de ellas la terminas con un "Bonita" que me derrite al oírlo de tu boca._ – Hizo una pausa para tomar aire. – _"Bonita". Esa es tu palabra, que suena dulce y hasta cariñosa. Nunca escribo pero esto era digno de hacerlo. Quiero que lo tengas con vos, para que lo recuerdes siempre que lo necesites. Soy feliz a tu lado y amo ser tu novia. Lo escribí para que nunca te lo olvides, para que al leerlo recuerdes una y otra vez cada cosa que compartimos juntas._ – Notó como la cabeza de Quinn se desprendía de su pecho y la observaba con devoción. Una enorme sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro. – _Dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida. No sé si será mentira o es que antes nunca estuve enamorada, pero de lo que estoy segura es que de vos nunca me voy a olvida_r. – Finalizó penetrándola con la mirada.

_Estás ruborizada bonita…_ - Remarcó la última palabra incrementando su sonrisa.

_Es que me inhibe que me mires así…_ - Desvió su vista. – _Me da algo de vergüenza leerte eso porque me siento un tanto idiota…_

_¿Por qué?_ – La sujetó del mentón, volviéndola hacia ella. –_ Es hermoso lo que me escribiste…_ - Hizo una pausa. – _No sabía que mi novia fuese Shakespeare._

Un leve empujón se depositó sobre el hombro de Quinn. – _No te burles de mí._

_¡Lo dije enserio!_ – Rió abrazándola. – _Me encantó… Tanto o más que vos_. – Unos dulces besos comenzaban a rodear el hombro al descubierto de la morocha.

Rachel cerraba sus ojos disfrutando de aquel acto de amor mientras con sus manos rodeaba el cuello de Quinn. Sus dedos jugaban con aquellos mechones rosas, que poco a poco, se habían vuelto su debilidad.

_¿Algún día me vas a mostrar lo que escribís vos?_ – Susurró pensativamente.

_Algún día…_ - Replicó entre besos y caricias.

El cuerpo de Rachel se estremeció provocando que se sacudiera bruscamente.

_¡Quinn!_ – Gritó separándose un poco.

_¿Qué hice?_ – Abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

Se miraba el antebrazo frotándoselo con fuerza. Su rostro transmitía algo de dolor.

_¿Por qué me pellizcas?_ – Consultó molesta.

_¿Eh?_ – Frunció su ceño. - _¿Cómo te voy a pellizcar?_ – Sujetó el brazo que la morocha observaba. - _¿Qué sentís?_ – Trataba de observar algo.

_No sé._ – Analizó con detenimiento. – _Es como si me hubieses pellizcado._

_Ya te dije que no te hice nada. –_ La observó fijo._ – Tal vez te picó un mosquito._

_Me dolió demasiado para que sea un insecto._ – Resopló.

_Con lo exagerada que sos, seguramente no fue tan doloroso_. – Rió buscando tentarla.

_¡Maldita!_ – Empujó su pecho sin poder contener la carcajada. Rápidamente se vio envuelta en los brazos de Quinn que le impedían continuar con su ataque. Se sentía protegida cuando estaba rodeada por ellos. Cualquier mal que pudiese padecer se curaba inmediatamente.

_Sos perfecta._ – Susurró en su oído.

_No soy perfecta…_ - Mordió su labio inferior. –_ Te aseguro que tengo muchísimos defectos y problemas_… - Arrojó besando aquel brazo que aun sentía ese dolor repentino.

_Sos imperfectamente correcta para mí._ – Musitó perdiéndose en el lóbulo de su oreja.

_Britt…_ - Espetó caminando tras ella. -_ ¡Britt!_ – Elevó un poco el tono al notar su manera de ignorarla. -_ ¡BRITTANY TE ESTOY HABLANDO_! – Gritó con fuerza.

La rubia frenó en seco su trayecto y volteó hacia ella. - _¿Qué querés Santana?_ – Su ceño se fruncía con odio. _- ¿No te das cuenta que no quiero hablar con vos?_

_¡Eso es lo que quiero!_ – Abrió sus manos junto con sus ojos. –_ No me podes ignorar toda la vida… Necesito que aclaremos las cosas._

_¿Qué querés aclarar?_ – Retomó su trayecto.

_¿Nunca me vas a perdonar lo que pasó?_ – Caminaba junto a ella. –_ Fue hace dos semanas prácticamente y ya te explique que no fue apropósito…_ - Hizo una pausa.

_¿Todavía no te diste cuenta que se podría haber muerto?_ – Evitaba mirarla. – _No quiero que vengas a hacerte la victima ahora… Apañas las ideas de Alison_. – Fue interrumpida.

_¡No apaño ninguna idea!_ – Gritó. – _Te estoy diciendo que nunca planeamos hacerle algo a Rachel._ – Buscaba transmitirle su dolor. –_ Me tenés que creer._

_¿Cómo querés que te crea?_ – La enfrentó furiosa. – _Si la noche anterior me dijiste que Alison quería hacerla desaparecer._ – Rió indignada. – _Sos patética, igual que ella._

_¡No me insultes Brittany!_ – Amenazó con su dedo.

_¿Sino qué?_ – Replicó desafiante.

_No entiendo esto, sinceramente._ – Sus ojos se tornaban brillosos. – _Creía que me amabas._

_Yo también lo creía._ – Recriminó. –_ Me defraudaste Santana… ¿Sabes que feo que es sentirse así?_

_Pero te estoy diciendo que fue un mal entendido…_ - Contuvo un rio de lagrimas que amenazaba con salir. –_ No podes juzgarme por algo que no hice._

_No te estoy juzgando, no te confundas._ – Desvió su vista hacia otro sector. –_ Vi a la perfección lo que pasó._

_Con más razón deberías de saber que jamás haría algo así apropósito._ – Tragó saliva. –_ Britt… Yo ya hablé con Rachel y ella me entendió y aceptó mis disculpas._ – Buscó su mirada. -_ ¿Cómo es posible que vos no puedas hacerlo?_

_Ya te dije… Me sentí y siento defraudada por vos._ – Repitió dejando rodar una lágrima por su mejilla. - _¿Cómo puedo saber que no vas a volver a hacerlo?_

_Dejame demostrarte que nunca más te voy a fallar._ – Su voz se quebraba.

_No es tan fácil…_ - Secó su rostro con rapidez. Inhaló profundo buscando sonar segura. – _Confiaba en vos, me entregué ciegamente y vos me defraudaste_.

_¡Dejame remendarlo!_ – Se acercó.

_La confianza no es algo que se arregla…_ - Retrocedió sobre sus pasos. –_ Es algo que se gana y vos la perdiste con tu actitud._ – Sin esperar respuesta continuó con su camino dejando a la latina detrás suyo.

Santana solo logró procesar aquellas palabras. Su boca se abrió para responder pero ya era demasiado tarde. Debía hacer lo imposible por recuperar a Brittany. Aquello no hacía más que provocar que su corazón se destrozara en mil pedazos. Era el amor de su vida, no podía dejarlo ir.

_¡Esa nube tiene la forma de un conejo!_ – Expresó Rachel observando el cielo.

Se encontraba acostada en aquel banco al que siempre frecuentaba Quinn. Su cabeza reposaba sobre el regazo de su novia, mientras su diminuto cuerpo yacía extendido en su totalidad sobre aquel trozo de cemento.

_¿Qué pasa si alguien sale y nos ve?_ – Consultó pensativa.

Los ojos de la morocha la buscaron inmediatamente sin salir de su posición. Su visual se veía distorsionada a causa de esa postura. Observaba el rostro de Quinn de manera inversa.

_Si sale alguien y nos ve, simplemente nos ve y ya…_ - Respondió jugando con sus mechones.

_Creía que querías mantenerlo de forma clandestina._ – Sonó perversa.

_¡Nunca dije eso!_ – Tapó esa mirada extraña. – _Solo te dije que prefería que nadie sepa nada de lo nuestro hasta que hablemos con las dos personas que corresponden._

_Yo ya hable._ – Arrojó sin remordimiento.

_¿Con Hannah?_ – Consultó algo confundida.

_No… -_ Observó nuevamente al frente. - _Con Finn._

_¿Por qué no me lo contaste?_ – Sus ojos se abrieron a la par.

_Porque nunca me preguntaste…_ - Arqueó sus cejas, apesadumbrada.

**Flashback: 06 de Agosto de 2010.**

_Permiso…_ - Susurró Rachel adentrando en el aula de canto. -_ ¿Se puede?_

_Claro._ – Expresó Finn colocándose de pie.

Se encontraba después de hora preparando unas partituras que le habían entregado. El aula estaba vacía en su totalidad.

_Como veras no hay nadie._ – Señaló el lugar. –_ Me alegra que estés acá_. – La observó. –_ Por un momento creía que me estabas evitando._

_De eso mismo venia a hablar._ – Exclamó adentrándose en el mismo. -_ ¿Nos podemos sentar?_ – Buscó un pupitre.

_Estoy bien parado_. – Ordenó sus papeles. - _¿Pasó algo?_ – Se mostraba desentendido.

Carraspeó buscando las palabras exactas. –_ Se que estuve actuando algo extraña… Que después de aquella noche en Nueva York, intentaste hablar muchas veces conmigo y yo te ignore…_ - Hizo una pausa. – _Pero las cosas cambiaron._

_No sé qué te pasa…_ - Abrió los ojos. – _Realmente trato de entenderte pero no puedo._

_Siento que me equivoqué con vos_. – Tragó saliva. –_ A lo mejor aceleré demasiado las cosas y llegué a extremos que jamás tendría que haber llegado._

Elevó una ceja, sorprendido. - _¿Esta es la nueva Rachel?_ – Gestó una mueca con su boca. – _Si es así, definitivamente no me gusta._

_No estoy buscando conformarte Finn…_ - Buscó sonar seria. – _Solo quiero que entiendas que lo nuestro no funciona._

_¿Me querés decir que no soy adecuado para vos?_ – Frunció su ceño.

_No mezcles las cosas, por favor…_ - Inhaló profundo. – _Estamos hablando de mis sentimientos, no de vos y tus cualidades como persona y pareja._

_Vos estás hablando de vos misma y yo estoy hablando de mí. –_ Elevó levemente el tono. – _Sabes muy bien que no me gustan las vueltas… ¿Me vas a decir que tuviste que esperar todo este tiempo para darte cuenta?_

_No me levantes la voz porque estoy viniendo a planteártelo lo antes posible. _– Sus ojos se abrieron a la par. –_ Si no me acerqué antes fue porque quería estar segura de lo que estaba por hacer._

_¿Y vos te pensas que podes hacer y deshacer las cosas conmigo como se te antoje?_ – Humedeció sus labios.

_¿Qué cosas?_ – Rió. – _Si estábamos intentando tener algo que claramente nunca funcionó, ni iba a funcionar._

_Obvio que no iban a funcionar si era la única persona que buscaba hacer que este barco avanzara._ – Criticó.

_Pensá lo que quieras Finn._ – Se colocó de pie. – _Solo vine a hablar bien con vos._

_No me gustan tus contestaciones de nena inmadura._ – Recriminó enojado. –_ Me gustaría que vinieras con un planteo serio sobre que pasó para que rápidamente cambiaras de opinión respecto a mí._ – Inhaló profundo. - _¿Hay otro?_

_Son contestaciones de nena porque soy una nena._ – Sus manos golpearon con fuerza el banco. – _Al parecer cuando buscabas tener relaciones conmigo no te parecía tan así…_

_Yo nunca busqué eso._ – Se defendió atónito. -_ ¿Qué te pasa Rachel?_

_¡Me sentí usada por vos!_ – Gritó. - _¿Te pensaste que nunca me iba a enterar que intentaste algo con Quinn?_ – Rió con soberbia. –_ Sos tan patético._

_¿Quinn?_ – Titubeó sin saber que decir. - _¿De dónde sacaste eso?_ – Evitó mirarla. – _Si salió de su boca te digo que deberías escuchar mi versión porque esa chica no está bien._

_No vine ni para discutir ni para que la insultes._ – Se acercó a la puerta. – _Solo quería dejarte en claro que lo nuestro se acabo… ¡Lo que fuese que teníamos!_ – Meció su rostro de un lado a otro. –_ Con esta actitud no haces más que confirmarme que siempre estuve equivocada con vos._

_¡Buenísimo!_ – Se cruzó de brazos. –_ Llegamos a la etapa de echarle la culpa al otro._

Achicó sus ojos tratando de entenderlo. - _¿Por qué te portas así?_ – Refregó su rostro. - _¿No es más fácil reconocer tus errores y darte cuenta que vengo a hablarte bien?_

_No creo que la culpa sea enteramente mía, por eso es que no los reconozco._ – Fue tajante.

_No te estoy echando culpas a vos…_ - Suspiró con fuerza. –_ Creo que te falta aprender algunas cosas primero…_

_¿Aprender?_ – Caminó de un lado a otro. –_ A vos te falta aprender a valorar las actitudes de las personas._ – Volteó con ira. - _¡No te importa nada de nada!_

_¿Acaso tus actitudes son valiosas?_ – Sonrió altaneramente. _– Replanteate eso primero._

_Me estás lastimando con lo que me decís._ – Su boca temblaba conteniendo el llanto.

_No quise hacerlo, tampoco viene con la intención de tener esta charla._ – Desvió su vista. –_ Te di una oportunidad Finn pero las cosas no resultaron… Te pido que me entiendas y me respetes vos a mí ahora._

_Basta…_ - Contuvo el llanto. – _No soporto más que me digas estas cosas._

_Si querés olvidate de todo lo que te dije, pero recordá que antes de hacer algo que pueda lastimarte, viene y hable con vos._ – Su mano buscó el picaporte.

_No me puedo olvidar._ – Logró detenerla con esa frase. –_ Para mí fue muy fuerte lo poco que vivimos…_ - Arrojó tímidamente.

_Perdoname Finn pero no puedo seguir con esta farsa._ – Cerró sus ojos, aun de espaldas. – _Creía que yo también podía sentirlo pero no fue así._

_Yo creo que estás confundiendo tus problemas personales con alguna posible relación que puedas tener conmigo._ – Se acercó a ella. – _Tal vez te sentiste contenida por otra persona pero dudo que te ame tanto como yo._

_Eso es algo que decido por mí misma._ – Volteó hacia él luego de abrir la puerta. – _Si no intento nada con vos es porque no lo siento así._ – Efectuó dos pasos de espalda, saliendo del aula. – _Se hasta donde llega mi libertad… Por favor, no intentes interceptarla_. – Comenzó a caminar sin esperar respuesta.

Pudo escuchar los pasos de Finn detrás suyo. No quería voltear a ver, solo deseaba desaparecer con rapidez de ese ambiente que estaban compartiendo.

_¡Si te pensas que me voy a olvidar de vos tan fácil, estas equivocada!_ – Gritó asomándose por la puerta. -_ ¡Voy a hacer lo imposible por recuperarte!_

Como si evitara oír lo que aquellas cuerdas vocales exclamaban, comenzó a correr por aquel pasillo desierto en busca de un poco de soledad y paz. Las cosas no habían salido como imaginaba.

**Fin del flashback.**

_¡Es un engreído!_ – Espetó Quinn mascullando su bronca. –_ Todavía no entiendo cómo pudiste darle una oportunidad._

_¿Otra vez con eso?_ – Elevó su rostro. –_ Estoy cansada de hablar de él… ¡Ya está! Ya aclaré todo, así que no tenés más de que preocuparte._ – Hizo una pausa. - _¿Y vos con Alison qué?_

Achicó sus ojos analizándola. -_ ¿Me estás controlando?_

_¡Sí!_ – Rió volviendo a su posición.

_No hable todavía._ – Se mostró seria.

_¿Tenés miedo?_ – La observó de reojo.

_Para nada…_ - Pensó. _– Tengo un poco de dudas acerca de cómo pueda llegar a tomárselo._ – Acarició su rostro. –_ Me muero si te hace algo._

_¡No es una asesina serial Quinn!_ – Contuvo la risa.

_¡La conozco más que vos!_ – Sonrió mordiendo su labio inferior. –_ Sé como es y sé cómo puede llegar a ponerse._

_Creo que es mejor que le adviertas vos antes de que se entere por otros._ – Cerró sus ojos, disfrutando del sol que la irradiaba.

_¿Por otros?_ – Frunció su ceño. – _Creía que era algo que sabíamos nosotras solas._

_Es así._ – Respondió pausadamente. – _Pero al hablar con Finn, temó que pueda hablar con ella y aunque no me guste reconocerlo, es inteligente y va a relacionar._ – Abrió un ojo. - _¿No te parece?_

_No lo había pensado de ese modo._ – Juntó sus labios mientras observaba hacia la nada misma.

_¿Qué pensás?_ – Arrojó sin mirarla.

_En cómo, cuando y donde puedo decírselo. –_ Tragó saliva. – _Y en que hubiese jurado que a Hannah ya la habías contado._

La boca de Rachel se abrió en su totalidad. Su cuerpo se reincorporó y luego de frotar varias veces sus ojos, logró divisar el rostro de Quinn, quien sonreía estúpidamente.

_¿Me querés decir que soy una bocona?_ – Sus expresiones permanecían intactas.

_En boca cerrada no entran moscas._ – Arrojó tapándole los labios con una de sus manos.

Evitó el contacto. – _No te hagas la tonta y contestame._ – Sonó seria.

Los ojos verdes de Quinn se fijaron en ella. –_ Nunca dije eso… Solo me sorprendió porque soles contarle todo._

_¡Bueno pero esto no lo hice!_ – Giró su cuerpo hacia el frente evitando mirarla. – _Aunque te parezca imposible, es así…_

_Tampoco para que te enojes._ – Buscó su mirada. – _No me molestaría que Hannah lo supiese._ – Desvió su vista. – _Sé que sabe guardar un secreto._

El ceño de Rachel se encontraba fruncido, mientras aquellos ojos saltones la analizaban. -_ ¿Qué esconden ustedes dos?_

Quinn inhaló profundo. Buscaba las palabras adecuadas para explicar lo que quería transmitir. –_ ¿Recordas aquella pelea en el centro?_ – Notó como afirmaba con su cabeza. – _Bueno… Ehmmm…_ - Titubeó.

_Podes confiar en mí…_ - Susurró, sujetando su mano.

_Cuando volví al conservatorio, entré al cuarto, agarré una foto de mi papa y subí a la azotea._ – Hizo una pausa. Sus miradas se encontraron. – _Intenté tirarme._

La boca de Rachel se abrió al igual que sus ojos. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba y sus cuerdas vocales no lograban emanar ningún tipo de sonido. Estaba absorta en aquella confesión que su novia acababa de realizarle.

_Hannah me siguió y me salvó._ – Agregó al notar su poca interacción. –_ Estaba devastada, necesitaba irme de este mundo de mierda…_ - Miró hacia el suelo. – Me sentía defraudada y sin motivos para seguir con vida.

Con una de sus manos acarició el bello y suave rostro de Quinn. Con su cuerpo se acercó al suyo. Tragó saliva con fuerza buscando contener esa angustia que le generaba el simple hecho de que Hannah no hubiese llegado.

_Nunca estuve tan feliz de haberla conocido…_ - Agregó en su oído.

Una sonrisa en Quinn se escapó sin escrúpulos. Seguida de una sucesión de lágrimas que sin control rodaban por su mejilla.

_¿Por qué lo hiciste?_ – Susurró conteniendo el llanto que le generaba observar a su novia devastada.

_Porque no me sentía merecedora de una vida en este mundo._ – Evitaba mirarla.

Con sus manos rodeó ese cuerpo frágil que intentaba transmitir dureza y seguridad.

_Sos merecedora de todo este amor que te tengo._ – Sonrió al notar aquellos ojos, que ahora se tornaban rojos, observándola.

_Hoy en día no tengo motivos para volver a intentarlo…_ - Musitó con una sonrisa tímida.

_¿Por qué?_ – Humedeció sus labios.

Inhaló profundo buscando adquirir algo de calma. –_ Siempre escribí que quería morirme porque no encontraba un para qué en este mundo… -_ Nuevamente volvió su vista a ella. – _Hoy siento que si lo encontré._

_¿Puedo saber cuál es?_ – Limpió sus mejillas de las lágrimas.

_Hacerte feliz_. – Musitó cerrando sus ojos al sentir aquel contacto.

Los ojos de Rachel se tornaron vidriosos en un parpadeo y con una sonrisa ínfima, situó sus labios sobre los de Quinn. Aquellas gotas, producto del llanto incontrolable por parte de ambas, se perdían en esas bocas, consumando un beso cargado de amor y millones de sentimientos.

_Promete que nunca más vas a volver a intentarlo._ – Susurró rozando su nariz con la suya.

_Te lo prometo_. – Musitó perdiéndose, nuevamente, en aquella mirada que le llenaba el alma de vida.

* * *

><p>Gente bella, antes que nada, quiero desearles una muy <strong>Feliz Navidad<strong> a todos

y decirles que a causa de las fiestas y demas festejos, la actualizacion va a ser el lunes en vez del Domingo.

Espero sepan entenderlo.

Problema en puerta para las Brittana... Por su parte las Faberry andan de maravillas... ¿Cuando durara?

Me causa demasiada gracia que me digan que despues me voy a desquitar con el drama... jajajajaja

¿Tan predecible soy? Se viene lo mejor de Alza tu voz... nada mas digo.

**Proximo Capitulo:** 29. Motiprovisación.

**Actualizacion:** Lunes 26/12.

Cada vez falta menos para que vuelva la segunda parte de:

_**"Encuentrame una razon"**_

Si todavia no lo leiste, no pierdas mas tiempo.

_.net/s/7171052/1/_


	30. Motiprovisación

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

><p><strong>29.<strong> Motiprovisación.

Jueves 12 de Agosto de 2010.

* * *

><p><em>Como sabrán no queda mucho tiempo para que tengan que definir cuál será su presentación final.<em> – Exclamó Brad hacia los alumnos que presenciaban la clase de canto. – _Necesitamos focalizarnos de lleno en ello, que vayan definiendo porque clase de tema se van a decantar e ir ajustando la melodía acordemente para la voc…_

Rachel oía lo que el profesor intentaba transmitir pero la realidad era que sus ojos se encontraban perdidos en Quinn. Estaba escuchando sin hacerlo realmente. Trozando un pedazo de papel de su cuaderno, optó por escribirle. Le urgía saber que hacia presenciando una clase de canto cuando ella no estaba anotada en la misma.

Pudo notar como una bolita de papel caía sobre su escritorio. Luego de echar varios vistazos hacia ambos lados e inclusive hacia el frente, observó como aquellos ojos vivaces la observaban y le indicaban que abriese el papel. Comenzó a leer para si misma.

**¿Qué haces en la clase de canto?**

Sujetó un bolígrafo y con una sonrisa picara escribió escuetamente. Volvió a generar un bollo y simulando un bostezo lo arrojó en la misma dirección de donde había venido. Rachel lo abrió sin percatarse del entorno.

**No puedo despegarme un minuto de vos.**

Ruborizándose y sonriendo como una tonta enamorada, se dignó a responder. Mordía el lápiz, nerviosa, buscaba una buena respuesta acorde a lo escrito por Quinn. Observándola de reojo volvió a enviárselo. Levantándolo del suelo, lo sujetó entre sus dedos y lo abrió. Sus pupilas se movían de un lado a otro.

**¿Hiciste esto por mí? ¿Qué me vas a pedir a cambio? Me gusta verte ahí adelante…**

Humedeciendo sus labios comenzó a escribir un monologo. Rachel la observaba concentrada, notando como su lápiz no terminaba nunca de transmitir al papel sus pensamientos. Un nuevo bostezo fingido le enviaba aquella carta.

**Todavía no pensé que pedirte pero por el momento te ruego que mejores la puntería… A mí me gusta saber que te tengo cerca… ¿Pensabas que te ibas a librar tan fácil de mi?**

Una risilla se escapó de la boca de Rachel quien rápidamente buscó aplacarla con sus manos. Deslizando la lengua por su labio inferior comenzó a escribir un nuevo mensaje. Rápidamente, Quinn, pudo sentir como nuevamente aquel papel yacía sobre su pupitre.

**Pensá algo bueno para pedirme… Tal vez te lleves una sorpresa.**

Dicho mensaje provocó que se atorara con su propia saliva. Buscaba contener aquel tosido pero ese intento llevaba a que se volviese peor. El carraspeo se volvía insaciable e incontrolable.

_Señorita Fabray, ¿Se encuentra bien?_ – Consultó Brad al notar el color rojo adquirido en su rostro.

_Si…_ - Expresó con un fuerte tosido. – _Estoy bien, solo me atoré._ – Explicó logrando controlarlo. – _Disculpe la interrupción._

_Tal vez guste pasar al frente a iniciar la prueba establecida…_ - Sonrió. – _Seria un buen comienzo para su primer día en esta clase._

Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron a la par. - _¿Cuál es la prueba del día?_ – Consultó con algo de vergüenza. – _No escuché porque estaba tosiendo._

_La motiprovisación._ – Sonrió. –_ Pase al frente y deléitenos con su creatividad._ – Sonaba irónico.

_¿La moti que? –_ Repitió colocándose de pie.

_Motivación más improvisación. -_ Fue tajante._ –_ _Quiero que se focalice en algo que la motive para cantar un tema improvisado._ – Explicó con claridad.

Se acercó hacia el frente del salón. -_ ¿Puedo tocar la guitarra?_ – Consultó señalándola. Pudo notar como el mismo afirmaba con su rostro.

Sin más vueltas, se situó sobre una banqueta y luego de probar que la misma se encontrara afinada, comenzó a tocar el tema que se disponía cantar.

_My love,_

(Mi amor_)_

There's_ only you in my life_

(Sos solamente vos en mi vida)

_The only thing that's bright_

(Lo único brillante)

_My first love,_

(Mi primer amor)

_You're every breath that I take_

(Sos cada respiro que tomo)

_You're every step I make_

(Sos cada paso que doy)

_And I, I want to share_

(Y yo, quiero compartir)

_All my love with you_

(Todo mi amor con vos)

_No one else will do_

(Nadie más lo hará)

_And your eyes_

(Y tus ojos)

_They tell me how much you care_

(Me cuentan cuanto te importo)

_You will always be_

(Siempre serás)

_My endless love_

(Mi amor eterno)

_Two hearts, two hearts that beat as one_

(Dos corazones, dos corazones que laten como uno solo)

_Our lives have just begun_

(Nuestras vidas recién comienzan)

_Forever I'll hold you close in my arms_

(Por siempre te sostendré fuerte en mis brazos)

_I can't resist your charms_

(No puedo resistirme a tus encantos)

_And love, I'll be a fool for you_

(Y amor, seré una tonta para vos)

_I'm sure, you know I don't mind_

(Estoy segura, sabes que no me importa)

_'Cause you, you mean the world to me_

(Porque vos, significas el mundo para mí)

_I know, I've found in you_

(Lo sé, encontré en vos)

_My endless love_

(Mi amor eterno)

Quinn terminaba de cantar el tema sin despegar sus ojos de Rachel. No necesitaba mirar los acordes que debía tocar en el guitarra. Solo un objetivo estaba en sus retinas y era aquella morocha que sonreía tímidamente ante el tema que acababa de escuchar.

_Muy bien Señorita Fabray, me sorprendió su nivel._ – Sonrió. -_ ¿Qué la motivó para cantarlo?_

Hizo una pausa elevando una de sus cejas. –_ Digamos que una persona especial en mi vida._ – Volvió su vista al profesor. – _Esa persona sabe que iba dirigido a ella._

Observándola de reojo volvió nuevamente a su asiento. Rachel no podía retirarle los ojos de encima. Cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más enamorada de ella.

**Flashback: 11 de Agosto de 2011.**

_Es la primera vez que te veo en short._ – Expresó Rachel observando la vestimenta de su novia.

_No suelo usar muchos pero si íbamos a caminar por acá, necesitaba algo acorde._ – Sonrió mientras observaba como sus pisadas se marcaban en la arena.

_Estás gordita eh…_ - Acotó al notar las huellas que dejaba detrás.

_¿Qué dijiste mocosa?_ – Abrió su boca simulándose ofendida.

Separándose de Quinn, comenzó a correr por la playa. -_ ¡Que estás gorda!_ – Gritó mirándola. - _¡Lechón!_ – Rió a carcajadas.

_¡Te voy a hacer comer hasta el último grano de arena por esa enorme boca que tenés!_ – Chilló comenzando a seguirla a pasos agigantados.

_¡Deja de ladrar Fabray!_ – Fue lo último que logró decir antes de que un grito saliera sin filtro por su boca al sentir los brazos de su novia rodeándole las piernas y proporcionándole una inminente caída estrepitosa.

_¿Decías? _– Indagó colocándose sobre ella.

El cuerpo de Rachel se encontraba entre esas piernas que la inmovilizaban. Mientras sus brazos se veían situados sobre su cabeza. Las manos de Quinn la aferraban con vigor evitándole cualquier tipo de movimiento.

_Es inútil que forcejes._ – Rió al notar la fuerza que transmitía su rostro.

_Podría gritar que me estás violando_. – Frunció su ceño. –_ Con mi voz, se enteraría todo el mundo._

_¿Querés que me levante? –_ Consultó soltándola e intentando ponerse de pie.

Pudo sentir como las manos de Rachel se apoderaban de su cuello y la acercaba lo suficiente hasta que sus labios se encontraron. La morocha tomaba la iniciativa y abriendo la boca en su totalidad, se perdía en aquel labio inferior. El beso se tornaba pasional y lleno de fuego. Las manos de Quinn se situaban a cada lado para mantener la postura, mientras sus cuerpos sentían a la perfección el ajeno.

Rachel deslizaba sus manos por el contorno de aquella espalda, que gracias a la postura adquirida, se veía más marcada de lo normal. Recorría cada curva con cautela y precisión perdiéndose en la cadera. El borde del short que traía puesto le impedía que continuase descendiendo sin problema. Sus dedos lo rozaban provocativamente.

_Rach…_ - Susurró sin poder separar sus labios de esos dientes que lo sujetaban. _– Paremos acá…_ - Buscó separarse.

_¿Por qué?_ – Preguntó haciendo la presión necesaria para que no pudiese levantarse.

_Porque estoy empezando a sentir y padecer, cosas que no son aceptables para la via publica._ – Sonrió intentado colocarse de pie. Nuevamente, ese intento se vio abortado.

_No hay nadie alrededor._ – Agregó con una sonrisa picara.

Las pupilas de ambas se movían de un ojo al otro transmitiendo con la mirada ese deseo contenido. Si bien no hacía mucho tiempo que se encontraban saliendo, el cuerpo demandaba sus necesidades sin que nada mas importara. Había piel, la conexión entre ellas se sentía y se palpaba en el aire. Se deseaban y nada mas importaba.

Finalmente, Quinn logró zafarse de las manos hábiles de su novia. Rápidamente se reincorporó, colocándose de pie.

_¡Qué calor que hace!_ – Exclamó abanicándose con las manos. – _Creo que voy a ir a refrescarme al mar…_ - No esperó respuesta.

Rachel mecía su rostro de un lado a otro mientras veía como su novia comenzaba a alejarse hacia el mar. Una sonrisa se dibujaba al apreciarla. Era hermosa por donde fuese que la mirarse. Era perfecta para ella.

_¡Quinn!_ – Gritó buscando su atención. Pudo notar aquellos ojos verdes observándola. – _Sos el amor de mi vida._ – Susurró sin importar si la escuchaba o no.

**Fin del flashback.**

_Profesor._ – Espetó colocándose de pie. – _Tengo ganas de cantar un tema._ – Arrojó con seguridad.

_Señorita Berry._ – Respondió sorprendido. -_ ¿Se siente capacitada para cantar finalmente?_ – Frunció su ceño.

_Creo que si…_ - Se acercó al frente. –_ Al menos me gustaría intentarlo._ – Sonrió.

_¿Qué la motiva a hacerlo?_ – Consultó.

_El amor de mi vida._ – Sus ojos se focalizaron en Quinn, quien no dejaba de sonreír. – _Lo voy a hacer a capela._ – Aclaró antes de situarse sobre aquella banqueta que seguía delante de los primero pupitres.

_Han nacido unas ganas de enamorarme_

_Ha nacido el milagro que un día pedí_

_Un desfile de hormigas bajo mi sangre_

_Y siento puro amor dentro de mí_

_Hoy la vida me ha dicho que nunca es tarde_

_Hoy la tarde al caer me hablo de ti_

_Y me dijo al oído no seas cobarde_

_Que ha llegado la hora de ser feliz_

_Y lo que ahí estornudó mi corazón_

_Y te sentí llegar al ocultarse el sol_

_Y abrí los brazos de polo a polo_

_Y como papalote me deje llevar_

_Sentí las nubes en mi cara_

_Viajé de madrugada_

_Y amanecí en ti_

_Oí la voz de tu mirada_

_Y sin decirte nada_

_Me arrodillé ante ti_

_Te invito a caminar el mundo entero_

_Hoy por primera vez se lo que quiero_

_Enséñame a vivir_

Con una sonrisa buscaba aquellos ojos verdes que lograban que cualquier mal que la asechara se desvaneciera por arte de magia y ahí estaba, atenta a cada palabra que sus cuerdas vocales pronunciaban.

_Esto no es un discurso ni una estrategia_

_Tú conoces mi alma, mi porvenir_

_Las palabras que digo son bien honestas_

_Tú me las quitaste y sin dudar las escribí_

_Puede que no me crean como llegaste_

_Puede que no me vean cerca de ti_

_Pero si abren mi pecho van a encontrarte_

_Y comprenderán lo que sentí_

_Sentí las nubes en mi cara_

_Viajé de madrugada_

_Y amanecí en ti_

_Oí la voz de tu mirada_

_Y sin decirte nada_

_Me arrodillé ante ti_

_Te invito a caminar el mundo entero_

_Hoy por primera vez se lo que quiero_

_Enséñame a vivir_

El rostro de todos los presente en la sala denotaba y transmitía que aquel tema le había salido a la perfección. Por fin había logrado cantar y todos apreciaban su talento. Se encontraban atónitos. Sin emitir palabra se colocó de pie y acomodando su corta pollera se dirigió hacia su lugar.

_Felicitaciones Señorita Berry._ – Expresó Brad. –_ No sé qué método habrá implementado en estos días, pero si sigue trabajando así dudo que tenga problemas para conseguir la beca._ – Sonrió buscando a un nuevo alumno.

El rostro de Alison comenzaba a transformarse. Demasiados elogios hacia Rachel, demasiada interacción con Quinn. Todo estaba en demasía para su gusto. Su cuerpo atinó a ponerse de pie para cantar un tema pero pudo notar como Santana le ganaba de mano.

_Señorita López._ – Exclamó. -_ ¿Desea ser la próxima?_

_Si, necesito cantar este tema para alguien muy especial en mi vida._ – Hizo una pausa avanzando al frente. – _Es mi motivación para todo_. – Observó hacia Brittany. –_ Britt, este tema va para vos._

_I'm lying here_

(Estoy acostada aca)

_Thinkin' about you_

(Pensando en vos)

_No more tears_

(No más lagrimas)

_Fighting for you_

(Peleando por vos)

El ceño de la latina se fruncía con fuerza, transmitiendo toda clase de sentimientos con cada palabra. Poniéndose de pie se acercaba hacia Brittany quien la observaba fijo y con el rostro sin inmutar.

_So don't throw it in my face, in my face_

(Así que no me lo eches a la cara, a la cara)

_I know what I did to you_

(Sé lo que te hice)

_And don't make me feel guilty_

(Y no me hagas sentir culpable)

_Keep blaming me_

(No sigas culpandome)

_I still want you_

(Todavia te quiero)

Tragó saliva con fuerza mientras una lágrima muda rodaba por su mejilla. Colocándose de rodillas a su lado, buscando que cada palabra que cantaba, cada frase que salía por sus cuerdas vocales, llegara a los más profundo de ese corazón que se había vuelto duro como una piedra.

_All Cried out_

(Ya no me quedan lágrimas)

_Pleading with you_

(De suplicarte)

_Dying now_

(Muriendo ahora)

_Don't say that we're through_

(No digas que hemos terminado)

_I'd rather you hate me than break me_

(Preferiría que me odiaras a que me destrozaras)

_You are all I ever knew_

(Sos todo lo que he conocido)

_Now hold on cause_

(Ahora aguarda porque)

_I'll try to save us_

(Trataré de salvarnos)

Sujetaba con fuerza la mano de Brittany, quien comenzaba a expresar un brillo particular en sus ojos azules. Su voz se entrecortaba al sentir cada palabra. Se desgarraba por dentro.

_I'm still in love with you_

(Todavía sigo enamorada de vos)

_Don't say goodbye_

(No digas adiós)

Aquella última estrofa pendía de un susurró mientras sus ojos solo podía captar, con dificultad a causa del llanto, como la rubia dejaba la clase sin previo aviso. Un silencio ensordecedor inundaba a todos los alumnos presentes, incluyendo al profesor. Algunos ojos, se depositaban sobre Santana, quien aún seguía junto a ese pupitre que ahora se mostraba vacio. Unos segundos bastaron para que su cuerpo reaccionara y saliera tras ella.

_¡Britt!_ – Gritó al notar como caminaba por el pasillo.

_¡DEJAME EN PAZ SANTANA!_ – Chilló entre lágrimas, sin detener su paso.

Corrió lo suficiente hasta alcanzarla. - _¡Para! ¡Para un poco!_ – Exigió sujetándola de los brazos. – _No podes irte así, necesito hablar con vos…_

_No me toques._ – Se alejó lo necesario. -_ ¿Era necesario que cantaras ese tema delante de todos?_ – Criticó.

_¡Sí!_ – Secó rápidamente sus lágrimas. – _Es la única manera que tengo de que me escuches._

_Te desubicaste._ – Fue tajante desviando su vista hacia los lockers.

_¿Por qué?_ – Buscó su mirada. _- ¿Soy desubicada por decir lo que siento?_ – Humedeció sus labios. -_ ¡Brittany te amo!_

_¡Basta!_ – Gritó cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. – _Cortala, por favor…_

_¿Cortala porque?_ – Sujetó el mentón de la rubia. –_ Mirame a los ojos y decime que vos no me amas, que ya no sentís mas nada por mí._ – Intentó que la observara. – _Mirame y decímelo._

Los labios de Santana se acercaban sigilosamente a los de Brittany buscando tomarla desapercibida. Aquellos ojos azules que permanecían cerrados se abrieron a la par, pudiendo notar dicha intención.

Con vigor y malicia, retiró la mano que la sujetaba con la suya. _- ¡Te dije que no me tocaras! –_ Gritó nuevamente.

_¿Podes dejar de tratarme así?_ – Elevó el tono acelerándose. - _¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir con esta idea absurda?_

_No es algo que decida, es algo que siento._ – Expresó sujetándose el pecho. – _Me rompiste el corazón, me desilusionaste._ – Remarcó.

_¡Ya te pedí perdón!_ – Sacudió su rostro. –_ De hecho, te pedí perdón por algo que no hice._ – Arqueó sus cejas. –_ Me disculpe con Rachel, con Quinn… ¡CON TODO EL MUNDO!_ – Su tono de voz se aceleraba. -_ ¿Qué más precisas que haga? ¿Que me disculpe con Tubbi también?_

_¡Sos una pelotuda!_ – Volteó sobre su eje buscando dejarla atrás.

Fue en vano, las manos de Santana la volvieron a sujetar con fuerza provocando que su cuerpo se viese enfrentado con aquel que evitaba, de manera inminente. Sus labios se encontraban a escasos centímetros. Sus bocas vacilaban mientras las pupilas de ambas se movían de un lado a otro. Aquellos ojos se mostraban rojos a causa del llanto y con sus mejillas aun húmedas, intentaban hilar más de una frase sin que la voz se les entrecortara.

_Soltame._ – Musitó titubeante.

_¿Sino qué?_ – Desafió penetrándola con la vista.

_Basta Santana, soltame._ – Sonaba seria.

_No solo no te voy a soltar, sino que encima te voy a besar._ – Explicó mientras su rostro se acercó sin escrúpulos.

Pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Brittany se echó hacia atrás inmediatamente.

_¡Te dije que la cortaras!_ – Intentó empujarla. –_ No me obligues a golpearte._

_No serias capaz._ – Frunció su entrecejo.

_Si volves a intentar algo, juro que te golpeo_. – Espetó observando una de las manos que aún le impedían la huida.

Sin emitir comentario, tercamente, volvió a acercar sus labios a los de Brittany. Estaba vez su cuerpo se mantuvo en la misma posición. Con firmeza elevó su mano derecha y depositó un cachetazo lo suficientemente sonoro y fuerte como para que el cuerpo de la latina se viese abatido. Inmediatamente gestó una presión sobre la misma, buscando saciar el ardor que empezaba a sentir. Su boca se encontraba abierta por completo, mientras observaba hacia el costado.

La respiración de la rubia era rápida. Estaba agitada, acelerada, exaltada. No controlaba su adrenalina y lo que acababa de hacer era inesperado, incluso para ella. Sus ojos se encontraban abiertos a la par, mientras se movían rápidamente de un lado a otro. Transmitían la misma desorientación que aquel rostro mártir que aun portaba.

_Te dije que si… -_ No alcanzó a hilar cinco palabras seguidas que pudo sentir los labios de Santana sobre los suyos.

Las manos de la latina se aferraban con fuerza al cuello de Brittany, fundiéndose en un beso espontaneo. Como si de un ladrón se tratara, con torpeza buscaba sentir ese sabor otra vez. Buscaba ablandar a la nueva persona que se había apoderado del cuerpo de esa rubia que tan loca la volvía.

Con cuidado y calma, ambos labios se separaron. Sus parpados se abrían pesadamente mientras esas miradas que hasta hacia minutos se rehusaban a hablar, comenzaban a hacerlo nuevamente.

_¿Qué hiciste?_ – Susurró conteniendo una sonrisa.

_Improvisé._ – Musitó con una mueca tímida en su boca.

Quinn vagaba por su nebulosa Berry al salir de su nueva clase. Como era su costumbre, sacaba un balance de las cosas que realizaba en el día. Con guitarra en mano, observando hacia el piso y su andar tan particular, se dirigía hacia su cuarto. Debía ultimar algunos detalles de un tema nuevo que se encontraba componiendo.

Para su sorpresa su andar se vio obstaculizado. Su vista se elevaba lentamente recorriendo ese cuerpo que se encontraba delante. Lo conocía, mejor de lo que deseaba y para sus adentros rogaba que aquello que se avecinaba no fuese una tormenta.

Alison la miraba fijamente y con una seriedad que muchas veces había observado. Con los brazos cruzados, mordiendo su labio y sin transmitir ningún tipo de sentimiento, fijó su mirada en aquellos ojos verdes que estaban delante.

_¿Pasa algo?_ – Consultó nerviosa.

_Necesito hablar con vos._ – Fue terminante.

* * *

><p><strong>Proximo Capitulo:<strong> 30. Primer mes.

**Actualizacion:** Miercoles 28/12.

¿Como pasaron la navidad? Yo estuve muy familiera este año.

Un capitulo bastante tranquilo... Intervino Alison, las Brittana siguen en picada... ¿Qué pasara?

Estoy escribiendo el capitulo 37... Hace unos cuantos que los vengo disfrutando tanto...

Se acerca el final y me emocionó.

Firmen, Firmen, Firmen! Me deprimo cuando me abandonan!

Querian amor, les doy amor, no me dejen che! =(

__**"Encuentrame una razon"**__

__.net/s/7171052/1/__


	31. Primer mes

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

><p><strong>30. <strong>Primer mes.

Viernes 27 de Agosto de 2010.

* * *

><p><em>Y volves a atrapar mi tristeza para esconderla en tu bolsillo, para alejarla de mí. De nuevo sembraste el jardín de mis pesadillas con nuevos sueños, con otras esperanzas. Y yo sigo llena de amor por todo aquello que te pertenece, llena de celos por todo lo que te roza y me quita un trocito de vos. Y vos seguís acá, entregándome la vida en cada suspiro, suplicando por mis besos sin saber que ni siquiera tenés que pedirlos; Porque son tuyos, porque yo ya no soy mía, sino tuya.<em>

_Siempre pienso que hago al lado de semejante diosa. Morocha, ojos castaños, tez intermedia. ¿Qué puede hacer algo como yo al lado de alguien así? Nada más que pasar vergüenza. Más te analizo, mas te aprecio y mas noto tu perfección. No tengo dudas, sos demasiado para mí. _

_Hace un mes que estamos juntas, literal. Un mes desde aquel primer beso. Un mes desde que mi vida cambio por completo. Un mes desde que empecé a respirar nuevamente. _

_Que Rachel sea hermosa no me asusta ni me da miedo. Me asusta un poco saber que es alguien deseable para el resto de la población, supongo que masculina. Si lo planteo así en mi cerebro, sin dudas considero que es una batalla perdida pero por alguna razón inexplicable ese ser único, estaba conmigo. Hablaba conmigo, me hacía reír a mí, y en definitiva me elige para pasar cada segundo a su lado. Me elige a mí. ¿Sabes hace cuanto no me sentía así de valorada? Nadie me había elegido antes._

_De algo estoy segura, cada cosa que puede salir de su boca, yo hago una lista mental: Lo que le gusta, lo que odia, lo que ama, lo que le gusta ver en el cine, la película con la que se había dormido, el recital que más le había gustado. Todos esos datos se unen en mi cerebro para darle la perfección en cada día a su lado._

_Escribo esto porque no encuentro otra manera de decírselo. Será mi timidez o mi miedo a que no sienta lo mismo. Mi inseguridad por momentos me carcome. Lo ilógico es que así de insegura como soy, a su lado me vuelvo la persona más confiada de sí misma que puede existir. Sos la mujer que quiero tener a mi lado, a la que quiero ver a los ojos y sentir esas cosquillas en el estomago. Nunca me había pasado algo así con nadie. Estoy enamorada. Te amo y este primer mes te voy a sorprender._

_¡Rachel!_ – Gritó Brittany saltando sobre su cama. - _¿Estás nerviosa?_

_¿Nerviosa porque?_ – Sonrió reincorporándose sobre la misma. - _¿Dormí mucha siesta?_

_¡Sí!_ – Juntó sus manos. – _Igual está bien que duermas, tenés que estar descansada para hoy._

El ceño de la morocha se frunció con fuerza. - _¿Esto tiene que ver con Quinn? _– Consultó.

Afirmó con su rostro. - _¡Estoy súper ansiosa!_

_No entiendo nada Britt_. – Intentó calmarla. – _Quinn también estaba algo rara estos días…_ - Hizo una pausa. - _¿Qué están tramando ustedes dos?_

_No puedo hablar._ – Unió sus labios. _– Solo tengo que realizar mi parte del plan._

_¿Plan?_ – Meció su cabeza. _- ¿Estoy soñando?_ – Observó hacia ambos lados. _- ¿Y Santana?_

_No la nombres._ – Fue concisa. – _Ya no se cómo seguir evitando sus indirectas._

_Tal vez no sabes porque en realidad no querés evitarla._ – Guiñó su ojo complicemente.

El ceño de Brittany se encontraba fruncido. – _Ahora que estás enamorada todo es color de rosa en tu vida._ – Se colocó de pie. - _¿Vamos? Me voy a olvidar lo que te tenía que decir._

_¿Es eso o es que no querés hablar de Santana?_ – Achicó sus ojos analizándola.

_En el camino te cuento._ – Fue escueta dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

**Flashback: 18 de Agosto de 2010.**

_No podes seguir evitándome toda la vida._ – Expresó Santana subiendo al escenario.

_No te estoy evitando._ – Respondió sin dejar de practicar sus pasos. – _Estoy preparándome para la prueba que tenemos a fin de mes._

_Podemos practicar juntas_. – Sugirió intentando entablar una charla amena.

_Prefiero hacerlo sola._ – Continuó realizando volteretas, dignas de una bailarina.

Los pies de la latina se movían nerviosamente mientras sus manos jugaban entre sí. Podía sentir como transpiraban a causa de esa ansiedad que le provocaba el no saber cómo actuar frente a la rubia.

_¿Nunca vamos a poder arreglar esto?_ – Indagó finalmente.

_No lo sé Santi._ – Su voz se encontraba agitada. - _¿Te parece momento?_

_Te extraño Britt… Me dolió el cachetazo que me diste._ – Recordó. – _Pero más me duele el no tenerte, este vacío que me realizas._

_Yo también te extraño, yo también te amo y yo también estoy dolida._ – Alzó la voz fulminándola con la mirada. – _Pero las cosas no son tan fáciles._ – Retomó su ejercicio. – _Y de hecho, fueron dos cachetadas._

_La segunda no la tomé en cuenta_. – Rió para sí misma. – _Digamos que después de besarte inesperadamente, me esperaba una reacción así._

Una sonrisa se escapó del rostro de Brittany. Rápidamente buscó evitar que la misma se notara.

_¡Disfrutaste golpeándome!_ – Chilló la latina, atónita.

_Tal vez un poco._ – Expresó indiferentemente.

_¿Me perdonaste?_ – Sonrió con timidez.

Negó con su cabeza. – _Eso tenés que ganártelo._

_Entonces no voy a parar hasta conseguirlo._ – Susurró sin retirarle los ojos de encima.

**Fin del flashback.**

Los ojos de Santana se encontraban abiertos a la par. Refregándoselos varias veces, buscaba corroborar que lo que tenía frente a ella era real. Su estado de shock se volvía cada vez más intenso.

_¿Y?_ – Sonrió Quinn. - _¿Qué te parece?_

_¿Esto es real?_ – Le dirigió una mirada rápida para volver a aquello que había captado su atención.

_Lo sé._ – Sonrió para sí misma. - _¿Te parece mucho?_

_¿Mucho?_ – Sacudió su rostro de un lado a otro volviendo en sí. - _¡Es perfecto!_

_¿Decís que le gustará?_ – Gestó una mueca. – _Ahora que lo miro bien creo que se me fue un poco la mano…_

_Quinn._ – La sujetó de las manos con firmeza. – _Es perfecto y le va a encantar…_ - Volvió a observarlo. _- ¿Estás segura que ya cumplen un mes?_

Afirmó con su cabeza. – _Parece mentira ¿No?_

_Que rápido pasó el tiempo._ – Susurró. - ¿_Cómo pensás traerla hasta acá sin que lo note?_ – Rió ínfimamente. – _Porque hay que ser un poco ciega para que pase desapercibido._

_Brittany la va a guiar hasta unas cositas que hice._ – Recordó. – _Si te cuento ahora pierde la magia._

Santana tragó saliva con fuerza y se llamó a silencio repentinamente. Dicha actitud logró captar la atención de Quinn. Estudiando cada mueca efectuada, junto con sus movimientos corporales, pensó las palabras correctas para decir.

_Sé que las cosas no están bien con ella._ – Suspiró.

_¿Podes ayudarme?_ – Sus ojos se elevaron con rapidez y cargados de lágrimas. – _Te lo suplico… Ya no se que mas hacer._

_Yo no puedo hacer nada S._ – Arqueó sus cejas a modo de lamento. – _Britt sabe lo que decide y lo que quiere para ella._ – Inhaló profundo. – _Aunque no parezca, las decisiones que toma, lo hace por si sola y si considera que la defraudaste no puedo intervenir._

_Ya no se que más hacer para que perdone._ – Miró hacia lo que tenía enfrente. – _Una vez que lo termines de usar… ¿Me lo prestarías?_

_Dudo que le interese._ – Fue concisa. – _Britt prefiere más las pequeñas cosas._ – Elevó sus hombros. – _Igual si querés usarlo, es todo tuyo._

_¿Para mañana lo tenés libre?_ – Consultó desesperada.

_No._ – Frunció su ceño. – _Lo pienso usar a partir de hoy hasta el domingo._

_¿Ah sí?_ – Elevó sus cejas a la par. - _¿Cómo pensás desaparecer del conservatorio? _– Lo frunció rápidamente. - _¿Acaso tenés la capa invisible de Harry Potter y no me enteré?_

_Ay Santana, Santana._ – Depositó una de sus manos en uno de los hombros. – _Me extraña que después de años siendo amigas no sepas que no hay imposibles para Quinn Fabray._

_Te apuesto lo que quieras que si Alison intercede, esto que planeaste se vuelve un imposible._ – Sonrió con malicia al notar como el rostro de Quinn se petrificaba.

**Flashback: ****12 de Agosto de 2010**

_¿Es necesario que cierres la puerta?_ – Indagó Quinn ingresando al cuarto.

_No quiero que nadie nos interrumpa._ – Dejó que se cerrase tras ella. - _¿Podes sentarte?_ – Se fijó en sus ojos. – _Prometo no robarte mucho tiempo._

Sin emitir respuesta tomó haciendo en su cama, notando como Alison se situaba en la que se encontraba en frente. Jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente. Su boca se movía en retiradas ocasiones buscando las palabras para comenzar.

_¿Querés que empiece yo?_ – Espetó intentando romper ese silencio.

_¿Estás saliendo con Rachel?_ – Arrojó fulminándola con la mirada. Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron a la par escuchar dicha pregunta. Tragó saliva con fuerza.

_¿Realmente querés que te responda?_ – Consultó humedeciéndose los labios.

_Ya es suficiente._ – Rió para si misma mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el costado. - _¿Pensabas decírmelo en algún momento?_

_Si._ – Fue escueta. – _Simplemente estaba esperando el momento indicado._ – Suspiró. – _Mira Al…_

_¿El momento indicado? _– Irrumpió observándola nuevamente. - _¿Cuándo iba a ser el momento adecuado? _– Frunció su ceño. - _¿Cuándo sepa todo el mundo menos yo?_

_No exageres Al…_ - Revoleó sus ojos. – _Iba a hablar con vos cuando supiese que no me precipitaba._ – Gestó una mueca. – _Perdoname por no venir antes._

_Deberías pedirme perdón por otras cosas._ – Generó un ruido con su boca y nariz conteniendo el llanto.

Suspiró con fuerza. - _¿Por qué cosas?_ – Sonaba enojada. - _¿Acaso te tengo que pedir perdón por enamorarme de otra persona?_

Una lágrima muda rodó por la mejilla de Alison, quien la observaba con desolación en su interior. Claramente esa respuesta no estaba dentro de sus opciones.

_¿Tenés que ser tan cruel?_ – La secó con aires de superioridad. _- ¿Me merezco que me trates así?_

_No._ – Musitó. – _Perdoname también por eso_. – Observó hacia el piso. – _No se como tratar estos temas, no me gusta porque me siento culpable y se que no hice nada mal._

_Si te sentís culpable, por algo será._ – Fue tajante.

_¿Me vas a empezar a agredir?_ – Consultó colocándose de pie. – _Creo que hasta acá llegó nuestra conversación._

_¿Nunca me amaste no?_ – Observó su actitud.

_¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que pueda estar saliendo con otra persona?_ – Se sujetó la cabeza. - _¡No me mezcles las cosas!_

_¿Me podes contestar?_ – Su voz se tornaba calma.

_Te quise y te quiero mucho._ – Explicó tragando saliva con dificultad. – _Amar es un sentimiento muy inmenso._

Pero a ella la amas. – Arrojó intentando contener nuevamente el llanto.

_¡Ay dios!_ – Gritó caminando de un lado a otro. - _¿Sos masoquista?_ – Evitó mirarla. – _Además, no te compares con ella._

_¿Por qué?_ – La observó enojada. _- ¿Acaso consideras que es mejor que yo?_

_¡No dije eso!_ – Volvió a elevar la voz. – _Simplemente que cada persona es distinta a la otra. _– Suspiró indignada. - _¿Para esto querías hablar?_

_Sí y no._ – Se colocó de pie. - _¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a bajar los brazos tan fácilmente?_ – Consultó con misterio.

_Creo que si alguna vez me quisiste, te pondría feliz verme a mí bien._ – Exclamó acercándose a la puerta. – _No espero menos de vos._

_¿Y qué pasa si no logro controlarme?_ – Observó hacia la ventana.

Los ojos de Quinn apreciaban la actitud adquirida por Alison. – _Espero, por el bien de ambas. _– Tragó saliva. _– Que logres controlarte._

Su mano presionaba con fuerza hacia abajo aquel picaporte que determinaba que dicha conversación se había terminado. Abandonando el cuarto y dejando a Alison detrás, daba por finalizado el tema con ella. La morena se dejaba caer sobre una de las camas, dando rienda suelta a esas lagrimas que controló durante toda la charla. Quinn la había destrozado. Sabía y sentía que esta vez la había perdido para siempre.

**Fin del Flashback.**

_¿No fuiste un poco cruel?_ – Consultó la latina.

_Tenía que ser sincera y al parecer la única forma en que entiende las cosas es así._ – Terminó de ultimar algunos detalles de la sorpresa. - _¡Ni así entiende!_

_Bueno… Ponete en su lugar también._ – Se mostraba apenada. Pudo sentir los ojos de Quinn fulminándola. - _¿Qué?_

_¡No puedo creer que la defiendas!_ – Rió para si misma.

_¡No la estoy defendiendo!_ – Se defendió. - _¿Por qué todo tiene que ser blanco o negro?_ – Resopló. - _¡Solo dije que me daba pena! ¿Está mal que me la de?_

_Para nada. –_ Abrió sus manos. – _No me muerdas perrita…_ - Guiñó su ojo produciendo un gruñido con su boca.

_¡Infeliz!_ – La golpeó con la cuerda que estaba ayudando a tensar. - ¡_Ojala que a Rachel la maree la sorpresa y la haga vomitar! _– Rió con malicia.

Repitió el golpe. – _Llega a pasar eso y considerate muerta._ – Sonrió irónicamente.

_¿Probaste el megáfono?_ – Cambió raudamente el tema.

_Si._ – Anudó fuertemente la cuerda. – _Funciona a la perfección._

_Britt… ¿Estás segura que es por acá?_ – Consultó Rachel buscando evitar que algún palo oculto en la arena le proporcionara una caída inminente.

_Segurísima._ – Respondió concentrada en su objetivo.

_¿Me vas a explicar a donde me llevas?_ – Intentaba entender. – _Está oscureciendo, dudo demasiado que sepas por dónde estás caminando y como si fuese poco, ¡NADIE SABE QUE ESTAMOS ACA! _– Gritó. - _¿Y si nos morimos y nadie nos encuentra?_

_No vas a lograr que abra mi boca._ – Fue tajante. _– Tengo que llevarte a un lugar, donde me va a estar esperando Tubbi._

_¿Tubbi?_ – Frenó de golpe. - _¿Qué tiene que ver el unicornio en todo esto? _– Entrecruzó sus brazos. _– Me estás asustando Britt._

_¡No tiene nada que ver!_ – Suspiró volviendo a sujetar su mano y obligándola a caminar. - _¡Ya falta poco y vas a entender!_ – Suspiró.

Ambas caminaban por esa extensa playa donde habitualmente solían ir. Era más inmensa que antes, o al menos eso asemejaba. Brittany se mostraba segura de sus pasos mientras Rachel aun dudaba de que supiese lo que estaba haciendo. Debía confiar en ella, debía confiar en Quinn.

Podía observar a lo lejos una mesa improvisada con palos y una madera encima. Sobre la misma se situaba algo familiar pero debido a la distancia no lograba distinguir. La sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia le indicaba que habían llegado al objetivo.

Brittany corrió hacia la mesa y aferró con fuerza ese objeto de identidad dudosa. Se trataba del peluche con forma de unicornio. Pudo notar como una nota yacía a su lado.

_Hasta acá llegó mi trabajo._ – Depositó un beso en su mejilla y se dio a la fuga sin dejarla siguiera reaccionar.

_¡PARA BRITT!_ – Gritó pero fue en vano. Solo podía notar como la figura de la rubia se hacía imperceptible a lo lejos.

_¡Genial!_ – Expresó para si misma sin saber qué hacer.

Observó ese papel que se encontraba plegado por la mitad. Un texto en la parte delantera le robaba una sonrisa. Decía: **"Abrime y leeme".** No había dudas, eso era muy Quinn.

Obedeció rápidamente. Sus pupilas comenzaron a leer el contenido de la carta.

"**Sé que debes de estar pensando que extorsioné a Britt con Tubbi, pero no es así… ¡Bueno! Tal vez un poquito, ¡Necesitaba asegurarme de que hiciese las cosas correctamente!… Pero la causa justifica los medios, o eso dicen…"** – Una risilla traviesa se escapó por su boca. _- Sos tan tierna_. – Susurró hacia la hoja de papel para continuar leyendo. – **"Coloqué ciertas pistas por la playa que si las seguís correctamente te van a llevar a un gran regalo…. Además de a mí. Te espero ansiosa. Quinn"**

Una mirada fugaz le enseñó el camino. Pudo divisar una bandera con un globo en forma de corazón en lugar de la típica tela que suelen llevar. El mismo se movía con vigor a causa del viento. Con pasos acelerados, casi corriendo, se acercó hacia él. Un hilo colgaba del mismo con una nueva carta al final.

Con nervios y torpemente, la abrió. Sus ojos se movían aun más rápido que antes.

"**¿Conoces este lugar?"** – Levantó la vista instantáneamente. Sonrió al notarlo. Volvió su atención a la carta. – **"Es donde me salvaste la vida por primera vez, si recorres los pasos…" **– Comenzó a caminar mientras leía. – **"… que te llevan hasta el muelle donde estaba sentada antes de que aparecieras, vas a encontrar una nueva pista. ¡Ah! No te olvides el globo"**. – Volviendo sobre sus pasos corrió hacia ese objeto, que como bien describió Quinn, estaba dejando atrás.

Había llegado hasta el final de aquel muelle. Una vista rápida hacia todos lados le mostraba donde se encontraba la próxima pista. Se situaba en uno de los palotes que marcaba la finalización de aquella estructura de madera. Tenía un objeto al final del hilo.

Rió a carcajadas al verlo. Se trataba de un iPod nuevo. Leyó la nota que tenia adherida. La misma decía: **"Reproducime"**

La voz de Quinn comenzó a oírse por el aparato. - _"En algún momento tenía que reponerlo, creo que el haber cumplido un mes con vos, es una buena ocasión para regalártelo. Si caminas los pasos que recorrimos juntas hasta antes de llegar al conservatorio, tal vez encuentres algo que me identifica" _

Los pasos de Rachel ya no eran cuidadosos ni lentos. Cada trayecto que avanzaba lo realizaba corriendo. Agitada se topó con lo que sabía que era el siguiente objeto. Ahí estaba la guitarra de Quinn. Era inconfundible.

Las cuerdas de la misma sostenían una nueva nota. La abrió con ansias.

"**Una mas y ya llegas. No es necesario que corras como loca"** – Elevó la vista y dirigió varias miradas hacia los costados. Se sentía observada. – **"No, no te estoy siguiendo, pero digamos que puedo predecir cómo vas a reaccionar… Contá 20 pasos derecho y vas a llegar a la última parada. ¡No corras!".**

Intentando contener la adrenalina caminó lentamente, contando cada paso, como bien le había indicado. Sus manos se encontraban repletas al sostener la guitarra y el globo, a los cuales se sumaban las infinitas cartas que había estado leyendo. El iPod colgaba de su cuello.

_Veinte._ – Expresó en voz alta, alzando su vista hacia la nueva pista.

Una soga tendía firmemente de un lado a otro, mientras un pañuelo de seda se encontraba anudado en el inicio. Lo conocía, era aquel con el que Quinn le había tapado los ojos para llevarla hasta la bicicleta. Sonrió al verlo. Sujetándolo pudo observar una nueva carta. Leyó sin perder tiempo.

"**Tapate los ojos y seguí la cuerda… Te va a llevar hasta mí. Te amo"**

Mordiendo su labio inferior y transmitiendo una cara de enamorada que nadie podía observar, procedió a tapárselos. Sosteniendo todos los objetos en una sola mano, con la restante comenzó a seguir ese trayecto que la cuerda delimitaba.

Cegada completamente llegó hasta un punto donde aquella guía desaparecía mágicamente. Su cuerpo se detuvo en seco pensando que realizar. La mano que permanecía libre, se dirigía hacia su rostro para retirar ese pañuelo que le prohibía ver.

_¡No hagas trampa!_ – Expresó una voz tomándola por sorpresa.

Se sobresaltó inmediatamente. - _¿Quinn sos vos? _– Detuvo su intento. - _¿Qué te pasó en la voz? ¿Me estás hablando por un megáfono?_ – Una risilla se hacía presente.

_¡Sí!_ – Gritó. – _No te saques el pañuelo._

_¡Pero no veo nada!_ – Abrió sus manos intentando tocar algo. _- ¿Cómo se supone que vaya a leer la siguiente pista?_

_La siguiente pista te la digo yo._ – Hizo una pausa. – _Seguí mi voz y vas a llegar a mí._

_¡No sé donde estoy pisando Quinn!_ – Gritó intentando encontrar algo que la guiara pero era en vano. Sus pies temblaban y se notaba en cada pisada que proporcionaba.

_¡Confia en mí!_ – Transmitía tranquilidad con sus palabras.

Pudo escuchar como algo rechinaba tras cada pisada que realizaba. - _¿Estoy en un muelle? _– Su rostro mostraba algo de temor.

No pudo contener la risa. – _Te ves tan linda caminando así…_

_¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás haciendo esto para reírte de mí? _– Continuó avanzando dudosamente. - _¡No la estoy pasando bien! ¿Y si me caigo y me lastimo?_

_No seas dramática_. – Rió aun más fuerte. _– Si seguís derecho no podes caerte… Alisé todo el piso para que no te tropezaras con nada._ - Mintió

_¿Por esto estabas tan desaparecida?_ – Trastabilló. - _¡QUINN!_ – Chilló.

_¡Perdón! Se me escapó ese pedacito…_ - Aclaró su garganta. – _Ya falta poquito… Unos pasos mas, venís bien._

_¡Estoy sufriendo y estoy por llorar! Más te vale que el premio sea contundente…_ - Sonaba seria. Pudo sentir como sus piernas chocaban contra una especie de madera. Esa mano que aun permanecía libre intentaba reconocerla.

_El premio va a ser el mejor regalo de tu vida. _– Expresó sin necesidad de hablar a través del artefacto.

Estiró su mano para sentirla. – _Sé que estas acá._ – Expresó insistentemente. – _Ya no me hablas con el megáfono._

_Estoy acá pero no llegas a tocarme._ – Rió con algo de timidez. – _Ya podes destaparte los ojos._

Con algo de nervios esa mano, que temblaba transmitiendo sus sentimientos, comenzó a retirar aquel pañuelo lentamente. Varios parpadeos intentaban aclarar su vista para poder apreciar lo que se encontraba delante suyo.

Un ruido estridente denotaba la caída de la guitarra al suelo, junto con el globo que sostenía. Dicho acto se vio sucedido por ambas manos depositándose sobre su boca al procesar lo que sos ojos estaban viendo.

Ahí estaba su novia. Radiante y más hermosa que nunca. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Aun más brillante que siempre.

_¿Qué esto Quinn?_ – Sonrió debajo de aquellas manos que seguían tapándole la boca.

_¡Feliz primer mes mi amor!_ – Expresó sin perder ese gesto encantador.

Su felicidad era tan inmensa que dicha mueca sobrepasaba el diminuto tamaño de las mismas para dejar a la vista aquellos ojuelos marcados. Una risa sonora se sumaba, haciendo acople a esa alegría que la invadía. Nunca pensó recibir un regalo así.

* * *

><p>¿Cual es la sorpresa de Quinn? Al que la adivina le regalo algo jajajaja<p>

**Proximo Capitulo:** 31. Escapadita.

**Actualizacion:** Viernes 30/12.

No saben los capitulos que estoy escribiendo... Me siento tan libre!

¿Les dije que amo el drama?

Respecto al final, todavia quedan 20 capitulos, pero yo ya lo palpito!

Perdon, soy algo ansiosa!

Disfruten del amor y lo buena que estaba cuando los escribi.

Me abandonan y me deprimo y cuando yo me deprimo suelo matar gente (en el fic, claro está) asi que no les conviene dejarme de lado!

No se si se lo merecen, pero les dejo el trailer del fic, disfrutenlo

**.com/watch?v=qH-l9aM-oDg&feature=**

Tambien pueden entrar al tumblr y ver las fotos de cada capitulo

_alzatuvozfanfic_._tumblr _(Agreguenle el .com)

__**"Encuentrame una razon"**__

__.net/s/7171052/1/__


	32. Escapadita

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

><p><strong>31. <strong>Escapadita.

Viernes 27 de Agosto de 2010.

* * *

><p><em>¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada toda la noche?<em> – Consultó Quinn con una sonrisa.

_¡Estoy en shock!_ – Expresó Rachel sacudiendo su rostro de un lado a otro. -_ ¿De dónde sacaste este yate?_ – Indagó observándolo.

_Mini yate._ – Corrigió. – _Digamos que unos contactos que tengo me ayudaron._ – Se acercó cautelosamente.

_¿Contactos?_ – Extendió su mano al notar como su novia intentaba ayudarla a subir. - _¿De qué tipo?_

_Si te digo pierde la magia._ – Sonrió encantadoramente. –_ Es como Papa Noel, si te digo que no existe, también la pierde._ – Ejemplificó.

_Sos tan misteriosa._ – Susurró sobre sus labios colgando tontamente de su cuello.

_¿Entonces?_ – Se aferró a la cintura de la morocha. -_ ¿Te gusta?_

_¿Vos?_ – Rozó su nariz.

_La sorpresa_ – Rió avergonzada.

_Me encanta._ – Humedeció sus labios. –_ Aunque no más que vos._

Sus bocas rompían el corto trecho que las separaba para fundirse en un beso cargado de amor. Sus lenguas se abrían camino entre los mismos y se hacían participes de dicho acto.

_¿Este es el regalo por nuestro primer mes?_ – Susurró separándose lo necesario.

Quinn afirmó con su cabeza. – _No el barco…_ - Gestó una mueca. –_ Sino el plan que tengo con él incluido._

_¿Fugarnos?_ – Abrió sus ojos a la par.

_¡No! –_ Rió para sí misma. –_ Vamos a tomarnos un fin de semana…_

_¿Y el conservatorio?_ – Se separó por completo. – _Mis papas no pueden enterarse que algo malo ocurre porque uno de ellos no sabe que estoy en este curso…_ - Se vio interrumpida.

_Amor…_ - Buscó calmarla. – _Ya pensé en todo._

_¿Qué?_ – Tomó silencio rápidamente. - _¿A qué te referís con todo?_

Suspiró sabiendo que a Rachel no iba a gustarle. –_ Falsifiqué unas firmas de nuestros padres donde decía que nos autorizaban a pasar el fin de semana fuera del conservatorio._ – Expresó rápidamente.

Los ojos de la morocha se encontraban abiertos a la par. Estaba completamente atónita. - _¿Enserio me decís?_

Achicó sus ojos. -_ ¿Hice mal?_

Sonrió pícaramente. – _No… Mal no._ – Tosió. -_ ¿Y si nos descubren?_

_Estoy dispuesta a soportar cualquier castigo con tal de poder tener esta escapadita con vos._ – Comenzó a caminar llevando a Rachel de su mano.

Observaba el caminar de Quinn. Su andar era música para sus oídos y amaneceres para sus ojos. Su cerebro comenzaba a procesar demasiada información y de manera simultánea.

"_Nunca hice una escapadita. Ni con ella, ni sola, ni con amigas. La realidad es que quiero hacerla. Quiero hacer esta escapadita con Quinn más allá de todos los peligros que la misma pueda acarrear. Creo que esta es otra de las ventajas de estar enamorada de una mujer misteriosa. Todo suena divertido, siempre tiene grandes planes y ocurrencias románticas. Como si eso fuese poco, por primera vez estoy enamorada de alguien que al parecer, también lo está de mi". _

Observaba como su novia se paraba frente a una mesa ratona que se encontraba en la proa del barco.

"_No sabría describir con exactitud lo que se siente ser correspondida, puedo decir que es como una especie de tranquilidad condimentada con mucho miedo, porque parece que algo tan perfecto está, todo el tiempo, a punto de explotar"._

_Amor… -_ Buscó su mirada. -_ ¿Me estás escuchando?_

Pudo notar esos ojos verdes observándola con decisión. – _Perdón, me fui por un momento._ – Sonrió saliendo de sus pensamientos y volviendo a la vida real. - _¿Qué me decías?_

_Te estaba mostrando el yate._ – Indicó con una de sus manos. La otra seguía aferrada con fuerza a la de Rachel. – _Esta es la proa, donde nos espera una deliciosa cena que cociné con mis propias manos._ – Guiñó uno de sus ojos para continuar el recorrido. - _Por acá tenemos la puerta que lleva al interior, mientras esta escalera._ – Señaló a un costado. – _Te lleva hasta el timón._ – Giró su rostro hacia Rachel. - _¿Querés subir?_ – Pudo notar como afirmaba con su cabeza.

Sin emitir comentario, dio paso para que su novia subiese primero y ella pudiese custodiarle la espalda. Llegaron hasta el cubículo que se encontraba determinado por una soga.

_¿No te dan nauseas los barcos no?_ – Consultó recordando lo dicho por Santana.

_No._ – Rió. – _Eso es algo que deberías de haberme preguntado antes, ¿No te parece?_ – Recorrió con su dedo aquel objeto de madera. -_ ¿Sabes manejarlo?_

_Claro._ – Se acercó al mismo. – _Es muy fácil._

Rachel observaba como Quinn se situaba en posición para arrancar. Una sonrisa se escapaba sin previo aviso al notar como su novia lucia tan hermosa.

_Esto tiene un truco_. – Susurró como si de un secreto se tratara. – _Se maneja con la palanca._ – Mordió su labio inferior. – _Pero está bueno que creas que es más complejo, así parezco más capacitada._

Una carcajada por parte de ambas se veía interrumpida al sentir el ruido del motor calentando. Pocos minutos después aquel mini yate comenzaba a andar lentamente por las aguas del mar. Quinn transmitía seriedad y concentración mientras Rachel no lograba dejar de mirarla.

_¡Mi amor!_ – Gritó sobresaltándola. - _¡Qué bien que manejas el yate! No sabía que fueses tan capaz._ – Rió estridentemente al finalizar la frase.

Con una mano se sujeto el pecho. Ninguna mueca se gestó en ella. –_ ¡No es gracioso Rachel!_ – Suspiró. – _Me asustaste y no solo eso, estoy intentando concentrarme para no matarnos_. – La fulminó con la mirada. – _Además, no me gusta tu ironía._

Unos cortos pasos fueron suficientes para llegar a ella. Con vigor se abrazaba a la espalda de Quinn. Sus manos sujetaban firmemente aquel abdomen trabajado mientras sus cuerpos se acoplaban a la perfección. Situándose en puntas de pie, dejaba descansar su mentón sobre el hombro de su novia.

_Me gusta cuando te pones así de seria._ – Susurró rozando el lóbulo de la oreja con sus labios.

Un escalofrío la recorrió. – _No me hables así porque no respondo de mí._ – Cerró los ojos a la par.

_¡Abrí los ojos que nos vamos a estrellar!_ – Elevó el tono al notarlo.

_¡Me vas a dejar sorda!_ – Un acto reflejo provocó que su cuerpo se alejara lo necesario.

Con un movimiento lento y cuidadoso volvió a juntarse con su homónimo. –_ Perdón._ – Musitó regalándole un beso en la comisura de los labios. – _Voy a cuidar la comida ¿Si?_

_¿Me vas a dejar acá sola? –_ Consultó arqueando sus cejas.

_No quiero desconcentrarte_. – Comenzó a descender por aquella escalera diminuta.

_Pero no me desconcentras…_ - Expresó apenada.

_Tampoco quiero que se queme la comida._ – Hizo una pausa al observar los escalones que debía pisar. Volvió su vista a Quinn. – _Prometo recompensarte…_ - Deslizó su lengua por el labio inferior.

Tragando saliva con dificultad pudo notar como la figura de su novia se volvía efímera. Un calor repentino la invadía. Para sus adentros se repetía que debía mantenerse fría y calma. No debía apurar las situaciones, no debía acelerar las etapas. Era consciente que llevaban poco saliendo y que cada cosa debía darse en el momento indicado.

_Creo que este lugar esta bueno para que paremos._ – Expresó Quinn descendiendo por completo de la cabina de mando.

_No sabía que cocinaras tan bien._ – Espetó sin procesar lo dicho por su novia.

_¿Ya lo probaste?_ – Miró sorprendida. –_ La idea era que cenáramos las dos juntas._

_¡No probé nada!_ – Sonrió. –_ No te anticipes._ – Comenzó a servir las porciones en los respectivos platos. –_ Solo comenté porque huele demasiado bien…_

_Hice pastas porque un pajarito me dijo que eras vegetariana._ – Limpió sus manos mientras se acercaba a aquella mesa diminuta.

_Creo que en esta cena me vas a tener que explicar demasiadas cosas. –_ Terminó de servir los platos. - _¿Vas a tomar vino?_ – Buscó sus ojos.

_Si te vas a poner ebria, tomamos gaseosa._ – Sonrió mientras buscaba un encendedor en el bolsillo.

Analizó su actitud. –_ Ya te dije que no me gusta que fumes…_ - Criticó.

_No voy a fumar_. – Inclinó su cuerpo. – _Voy a prender las velas que puse. –_ Generó un hueco con su mano para evitar que el viento apagase la llama. - _¿Ves como vos también te anticipas a todo?_ – Replicó.

Carraspeó con fuerza. - _¿Vas a tomar vino o no?_ – Sonaba seria.

Rió para sí misma. –_ Sos tan caprichosa… -_ Musitó meciendo su cabeza. –_ Si, por favor._ – Se reincorporó.

_Te escuché lo que dijiste._ – Tomó asiento sujetando la copa con una de sus manos. _– Pero voy a hacer como que no._ – Olió el líquido. -_ ¿Me vas a dejar tomar?_

_No soy tu mamá._ – Alzó sus cejas. – _Soy tu novia…_ - Sonrió pervertidamente. – _Por ende, me conviene que tomes mucho alcohol_… - Pudo notar la cara de susto en Rachel. – _Te estoy jodiendo… -_ Tosió rápidamente. - _¿Comemos? Se va a enfriar. -_ Buscaba salir de esa situacion incomoda en la que se habia metido.

_¡Ahora me cierra todo!_ – Abrió su boca por completo. _– Me trajiste hasta acá para abusar de mi y que yo no tenga donde correr_. – Divagó terminando de servir su copa. – _Querés que tome vino para que me ponga borracha y poder tenerme bajo control._ – Revolvió el contenido de la misma varias veces. – _No me esperaba algo así de vos._ – Tomó de un trago la totalidad del líquido.

_¡Si crees eso no deberías tomar!_ – Rió intentando entender esa absurda hipótesis.

_Tal vez tomé apropósito…_ - Arrojó misteriosamente. – _Tal vez lo hice sin darme cuenta…_

_¿Te sentís bien?_ – Frunció su ceño. –_ No me digas que ya te cayó mal el vino._

_¡Sí! Estoy bien_ – Rió frustrada. –_ Tenés razón, es mejor que comamos._

_Tal vez entendí correctamente y solo me gusta hacerme rogar…_ - Espetó con una sonrisa mientras enroscaba los fideos con el tenedor.

_¿Cómo dijiste?_ – Imitó su risa.

_Que tal vez quedarían mejor con un poco de queso._ – Estiró su mano buscando el pote. -_ ¿Querés?_

_¿Me vas a decir como conseguiste este barco?_ – Indagó negando con su cabeza e imitando el movimiento producido por el tenedor de Quinn.

_Ya te dije que parte de la magia que tiene este viaje._ – Comenzó a esparcirlo. – _Cuando estemos de vuelta prometo decírtelo._

_¿Extorsionaste a Britt robándole a Tubbi?_ – La observó de reojo.

Tosió atorándose con un fideo. - _¿Perdón?_ – Tapó su boca con la servilleta. - _¿Cómo me crees capaz de eso?_

_¡LO HICISTE!_ – Gritó entre risas. _- ¡Esto es increíble!_ – Intentaba contener la carcajada. – _Pobrecita… ¿Qué le dijiste?_

Tomó un trago. – _Primero que nada voy a defender mi nombre… No la extorsioné._ – Aclaró su garganta. – _Solo lo tomé prestado para asegurarme que hiciera bien su parte del plan... Fin de la historia._ – Finiquitó con una mueca inconclusa.

_¿Cómo sabias que iba a reaccionar como escribiste en las notas?_ – Consultó ingiriendo otro bocado.

_Porque amo observar a las personas._ – Miró hacia el mar. – _Amo observarte, analizarte, ver como reaccionas cuando te hablo…_ - Se fijó en ella. –_ Ver tus muecas cuando te digo cada cosa…._ – Sonrió. – _Se que ahora es cuando te pones nerviosa y acomodas el mechón de flequillo que te molesta en el rostro, desvías tu vista hacia abajo y volves a mirarme._ – Humedeció sus labios al notar como Rachel realizaba todo lo explicado.

_¿Tan predecible soy?_ – Consultó mirando hacia la inmensidad que las rodeaba.

_No lo sé pero si se que sos la mujer más hermosa que puedo conocer._ – Pudo sentir como sus mejillas se ruborizaban. Rápidamente desvió su mirada hacia el mismo lugar que su novia.

_Me parece mentira esto de estar así con vos._ – Estiró su mano por el borde del bote. – _Cuando te vi por primera vez tenía ganas de que te murieses en algún accidente muy doloroso_. – Rió.

_¿Tanto?_ – Contuvo la risa, yendo al encuentro de la misma.

_Si, eras muy insoportable, tu mal humor me desesperaba y tu desprecio también._ – Le regaló un mimo. – _De más está decir que si mi deseo se cumplía, me iba a arrepentir demasiado._

Tragó saliva. – _Te trataba así porque desde que te vi, me enamoré de vos._ – Pensó un instante. – _Nunca tuve suerte con el tema amor…. ¿Por qué con vos iba a ser distinto?_ – Inhaló profundo.

_Sos hermosa Quinn… Mira lo que lograste._ – Concluyó continuando la comida.

_¿Qué logré?_ – Indagó haciéndose la desentendida.

_Lograste que me enamore de vos._ – Sonrió. - _¿Te parece poco?_

_¿Es mucho?_ – Respondió rápidamente.

_¡Demasiado!_ – Expresó vivazmente. – _Nunca antes me había fijado en una chica y sin embargo con vos no me importó._ – Sus ojos se tornaban vidriosos. –_ Te amo mas allá de tu condición sexual, de tu apariencia física, de tu sexo…_ - Hizo una pausa.

_Cada vez confirmo más que sos perfecta…_ - La miraba enamorada. - _¿Será que te merezco?_

_Eso me pregunto todas las noches antes de dormir._ – Acercó su rostro a ella.

Quinn imitó su gesto y sus labios se unieron de manera instantánea. Ese cálido beso sellaba aquella conversación pura y transparente. Se amaban y se notaba sin tapujos. Eran felices estando juntas, teniéndose una a la otra y más allá de las dudas, ambas sabían que se pertenecían.

La mano de Rachel se situó sobre la mejilla suave de su novia, regalándole una caricia casi imperceptible.

_Hablé con Alison…_ - Susurró mientras sus parpados se abrían pesadamente.

_¿Sí?_ – Expresó mientras diminutos besos se colaban entre sus palabras. -_ ¿Todo bien?_

_Creo…_ - Intentaba explicar. Cerró sus ojos nuevamente. – _Me sentí la peor persona del mundo._

_¿Por qué?_ – Se alejó lo suficiente para que sus miradas se encontraran. - _¿Discutieron?_

_Eso es algo habitual._ – Rió con ironía. – _La vi destrozada y me sentí una mierda… Literalmente._ – Sus ojos miraban hacia abajo.

Nuevamente los labios de Rachel besaban aquel rostro que, ahora, transmitían preocupación. Con su nariz rozaba el sector que posteriormente iba a ser el bendecido con esos besos. Podía notar como una sonrisa se dibujaba en Quinn, quien suspiraba profundamente.

_No sos una mierda…_ - Susurró besándola. – _Simplemente, uno no elige de quien enamorarse…_ - Pudo sentir esos ojos verdes observándola. – _Lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes de esto que siento por vos… Así evitaba que te sintieras así._

El breve trecho se volvía inexistente, en repetidas ocasiones, sus bocas se buscaban con timidez mientras esos labios cargados de pasión se encargaban de transmitir todo lo que sus cuerdas vocales no lograban expresar. Sin cerrar sus ojos, se miraban, se analizaban y se sonreían, disfrutando de cada imagen guardada en esas retinas que eran testigos de dicho amor.

Un diluvio comenzó a caer sin previo aviso. Ninguna gota previa anticipó la tormenta que apareció por arte de magia. El rostro de ambas se elevó hacia el cielo provocando que millones de gotas se estrellaran contra ellos. Sin recoger nada de lo que se encontraba sobre la mesa, ambas se colocaron de pie y comenzaron a atravesar esa escueta proa.

_¡Ojo donde pisas!_ – Gritó Quinn buscando cuidar a Rachel de un posible resbalón.

La morocha llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hasta la puerta que daba al interior del mini yate. Sin dudar ni esperar ingresó al mismo. Completamente empapada, con su ropa chorreando agua por doquier y su cuerpo tiritando, giró a observar a su novia. No se encontraba detrás de ella.

_¡Quinn!_ – Gritó sin poder verla. -_ ¡QUINN!_ – Expresó con más fuerza.

Sus labios temblaban a causa del frío que esa lluvia repentina le había generado, sumado a los nervios que sentía al no obtener respuesta de su parte. Sus brazos se cruzaban entre si buscando brindar un poco de calor. Si bien era verano, por la noche la temperatura descendía y el encontrarse al intemperie, en la nada misma, producía que el clima fuese distinto al habitual. Pestañando varias veces buscaba que esa puerta corrediza por donde había ingresado se abriera. Finalmente lo hizo.

_¡Idiota me hiciste asustar!_ – Chilló golpeándole el pecho.

_¡Ey! _– Se sobresaltó intentando retirar sus cortos mechones de pelo en la cara. –_ Fui a agarrar la guitarra, el iPod y el globo._ – Mostró sus manos. –_ Además me había olvidado un papel importante._ – Lo sacudió buscando que se secara. - _¿Por qué tanto susto?_ – Abrió sus ojos a la par. – _Solo tardé unos minutos._

_Pensé que te habías caído del barco…_ - La abrazó con fuerza. –_ Sentí como se sacudió de un lado a otro._ – Besó su pecho. _– Perdón… No quise golpearte fuerte._

_No me dolió… -_ Sonrió. –_ ¡Mirate lo que pareces!_ – Rió. – _Un pollito mojado._

_Tengo frío…_ - Expresó frunciendo su ceño. -_ ¿Por qué siempre tiene que llover cuando estamos juntas?_

Elevó sus hombros. –_ Misterios de la naturaleza._ – Apoyó los objetos que traía en la mano en una mesa cercana. -_ Te voy a buscar una toalla para que te seques._

Unos simples pasos fueron suficientes para que Quinn se perdiese en el baño. El lugar era pequeño pero acogedor. Un pasillo llevaba hacia una cama de una plaza y media, seguida por otra de una plaza sobre ella. Frente a la misma, separada por el pasillo, se situaba una igual. Al final del pasillo se encontraba el baño. Una puerta de madera se cerraba. El ruido producido volvía en si a Rachel.

Sus ojos recorrían el lugar. Se focalizaba en los objetos traídos por su novia. Notaba aquel papel empapado que al secarse comenzaba a pegarse a la madera de la mesa. Lo sujetó con cuidado. Acercándolo a su rostro comenzó a leer. Pudo notar la presencia de alguien delante suyo.

_¿Y este tema? –_ Consultó mirándola sobre el papel.

_Lo compuse el otro día._ – Entregó la toalla. -_ ¿Te gusta?_

_No lo terminé de leer._ – La sujetó con una de sus manos. – _De hecho, recién empiezo._ – Volvió su atención a la letra. - _¿Es para la actuación final?_

_De eso quería hablarte._ – Suspiró mientras secaba su pelo.

_Decime. –_ La dejó en su lugar, comenzando a secarse.

_Te quería proponer algo…_ - Hizo una pausa. –_ También por eso arme todo esto…_ - Sus ojos se encontraban.

_¿Me vas a proponer matrimonio?_ – Se mostraba atónita.

_Podria, pero no_ – Rió. –_ Es sobre esa presentación final que decías…_ - Su habla se dificultaba a causa del movimiento que realizaba para secarlo por completo.

_¿Querés que te asesore sobre el tema que compusiste?_ – Sonrió.

Negó con su rostro. – _Quiero que cantes conmigo._

Sus ojos se abrieron a la par. –_ Pero…_ - Pensó. - _¿No es individual?_

_Hablé con Brad._ – Tragó saliva. – _Me dijo que si queríamos hacer algo juntas era posible, pero la beca es para una sola persona, por ende el premio se compartiría…_ - Hizo una pausa. –_ Sé que vos venias por ella y sinceramente a mi no me interesa ganar o no… Si te propongo esto es porque solo estando a tu lado me siento cómoda para cantar._ – Desvió su vista esperando una respuesta.

_¿De dónde saliste?_ – Expresó embelesada.

_¿Qué?_ – Elevó su mirada. - _Del baño..._ - Respondió confundida.

Al alzar la vista lo único que pudo notar era como su novia se acercaba a ella y sujetándole el rostro con ambas manos, le depositaba un beso en los labios. Ese beso ya no era dulce, tímido y tierno como hacia unos minutos. Se tornaba pasional y carnal. Sus dientes se apoderaban del labio inferior de Quinn, quien solo atinaba a sujetarla de la cintura.

A causa del envión y movimiento del barco, ambos cuerpos cayeron sobre la cama que se encontraba al lado. Quinn yacía boca arriba mientras Rachel se encontraba encima. La ropa empapada de ambas se unía para convertirse en una. Sus cuerpos se sentían a través de ellas. La respiración de la morocha comenzaba a menguar a causa del beso extenso que estaba proporcionando.

Las manos de Quinn recorrían la cintura de Rachel por debajo de esa remera que lentamente se despegaba de la piel húmeda. Un escalofrío recorría a la morocha y se transmitía a la perfección.

_¿Tenés frío?_ – Susurró sobre sus labios.

_Presiento que en poco tiempo voy a entrar en calor…_ - Sus pupilas se movían de un lado a otro penetrándola con la mirada.

Tosió rápidamente provocando que Rachel se separara un poco. - _¿Por qué no te pones una muda de ropa seca?_ – Se sentó en la cama provocando que saliese por completo de encima suyo. -_ ¿Querés que te traiga algo para ponerte?_

Intentó contener la risa. – _Estás nerviosa…_ - Expresó sin dejar de mirarla.

_Si…_ - Arrojó sin pensar. - _¡No!_ – Frunció su ceño. -_ ¿Nerviosa? ¿Nerviosa porque?_ – Se colocó de pie. – _No tengo motivos para estarlo._

_Te conozco Quinn._ – Seguía sus movimientos con la mirada. – _Siento tu nerviosismo_. - Humedeció sus labios. – _Tal vez va a ser mejor que me des esa muda de ropa que me dijiste. – _Sonrió.

_Bien…_ - Musitó caminando aceleradamente hacia el placard.

_Amor… Ese es el baño._ – Rió para si misma.

_Ya sabía, solo me desoriente un poco._ – Volvió su trayecto hacia el sector correspondiente. Buscó unas remeras que había dentro y eligió la que creía más acorde para Rachel. - _Creo que esta te va a ir bien._ – Se la entregó.

Sin emitir respuesta, ni ningún tipo de comentario, retiró la muda de ropa mojada de un tirón. Los ojos de Quinn se focalizaban en aquel conjunto de encaje negro que traía puesto. No sabía que su novia usase ese estilo de ropa interior. Su lengua se deslizaba por los labios casi de forma involuntaria, mientras su mirada la desvestía completamente.

_¿Me desabrochas?_ – Indagó mostrándole la espalda. Hacía mención a aquel sujetador.

Inhalando profundo se acercó a ella y sentándose nuevamente a su lado acercó sus dedos. Temblorosamente, aferró cada lado del agarre y luego de varios intentos logró desprenderlo. Sus manos actuaban por si solas y lentamente comenzaban a deslizar los breteles que aun se encontraban sobre los hombros. Rachel la observaba de reojo. Inmediatamente pudo sentir como unos suaves labios comenzaban a dibujarla. Su boca se abría intentando emitir un sonido que se volvía inexistente.

Las manos de Quinn la rodeaban por su abdomen, trayendo su cuerpo aun más cerca del suyo. Aquellos besos que empezaron siendo un roce, se volvían cada vez mas sexuales. Con su lengua recorría el hueco que se generaba entre sus omóplatos gracias al arqueo que realizaba con su espalda. Lo estaba disfrutando.

Sin esperar demasiado, giró sobre su eje quedando enfrentada a ella. Sus miradas se encontraban mientras con nerviosismo se analizaban. Las manos de la morocha comenzaban a apoderarse de la muda de ropa que su novia aun traía. Quinn analizaba ese movimiento con cautela mientras su respiración se entrecortaba.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos pudo notar como esa muda yacía sobre el piso de manera inerte. Nuevamente sus miradas se encontraban. La tensión se palpaba en el aire y luego de tragar saliva en reiteradas ocasiones observó el grabador que se encontraba junto a ellas.

_¿Querés que ponga música?_ – Indagó aceleradamente, acercando su dedo al botón sin esperar respuesta.

* * *

><p>La virginidad le está jugando una mala pasada a la tierna de Quinn.<p>

¿Concretaran o no?

¡Hagan sus apuestas!

El titulo del capitulo siguiente se los dejo pendientes porque sino develo que pasa.

**Proximo Capitulo:** 32...

**Actualizacion:** Lunes 02/01.

La actualización es el Lunes, a causa de las fiestas.

No quise dejarlas tanto tiempo a la espera del siguiente capitulo, pero bueno...

Supongo que un poco de maldad se la merecen jajajaja

Tal vez sea buena y les regale algo lindo para empezar el año, tal vez no...

¡Quien sabe!

_alzatuvozfanfic_._tumblr _(Agreguenle el .com)

En el tumblr se puede ver una foto de como es el yate donde están.

__**"Encuentrame una razon"**__

__.net/s/7171052/1/__

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PARA TODAS!**

noecostantino (Twitter)_**  
><strong>_


	33. Soy tuya

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

><p><em>"Vale (Aunque no te guste que te diga asi), este capitulo es todo tuyo, mas alla de la apuesta, que claramente ganaste, tambien te mereces una mencion por el aguante de siempre y soportar mis malos humores cuando estoy cruzada. Gracias. Disfrutalo<em>**_"_  
><strong>

**32. **Soy tuya.

Viernes 27 de Agosto de 2010.

* * *

><p><em>No es nece…<em> - Intentó decir pero era tarde.

El aparato comenzaba a sonar. Al parecer buscaba en diversas radios hasta lograr encontrar alguna que hiciera sintonía. Con sus manos recorría la pierna de Quinn. Dos de sus dedos caminaban por el muslo sin prisa. Nadie las apuraba. Estaban solas, una para la otra.

Sus ojos se buscaban constantemente mientras la atención de Rachel se vio captada por una atrevida gota que osaba rodar por el cuello de su novia. Comenzaba a descender por entremedio del pecho.

_Te estás mojando…_ - Expresó siguiendo el recorrido de la misma con el dedo de su mano restante.

La mirada de Quinn intentó apreciarla pero era casi imposible. El cuerpo de la morocha se acercó lo suficiente como para que la distancia fuese mínima.

_Dejame limpiarte…_ - Susurró situando sus labios sobre la misma efectuando un movimiento con la boca que paralizó por completo a su receptora.

Tragó saliva con fuerza. Su pecho se inflaba con fuerza a causa de la adrenalina que la recorría. Un fuego interno la quemaba. Estaba ardiendo por dentro. Quería controlarse, quería que las cosas se diesen por si solas y aunque temiera afrontarlo, eso estaba ocurriendo. Amaba a Rachel y estaba segura de querer perder su virginidad con ella pero su cerebro no se apagaba y le provocaba un mal trago.

_Gracias._ – Balbució imperceptiblemente.

_Qué bien sabe…_ - Arrojó provocadoramente.

Fue lo último que logró decir. Quinn se dejó guiar por sus instintos y aplacó cualquier tipo de sonido proveniente de sus labios con un beso desesperado. Sus bocas se estrellaban de manera salvaje.

Uniendo sus cuerpos hasta que se sintiera uno, Rachel dejaba que sea su novia quien la guiara. Cediendo el control y entregándose completamente a esas manos suaves que la hacían viajar a otra nebulosa, se recostó en la cama.

Quinn se situaba sobre ella, sus manos se hacían dueña de esa cintura al descubierto mientras su boca comenzaba a explorar nuevos horizontes. Lo que restaba de aquella ropa interior se hacía humo, mostrando la parte superior de la morocha como Dios la trajo al mundo.

Aquellos enormes ojos color avellana se fundían en esos verde esperanza. La mirada de Quinn se alternaba entre aquel cuerpo semidesnudo y esa mirada que decía lo necesario.

Su boca continuaba el trayecto. Nada la detenía. Las manos de Rachel se aferraban con fuerza a ese pelo rosa mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban perfectamente entre los mechones. Podía sentir una lengua vivaz dibujarla.

Recorría el cuello con besos y lamidas sensuales. Descendía por el hombro hasta perderse en la clavícula. Continuaba deslizándose entremedio del pecho hasta llegar a su preciado tesoro. Sujetando con fuerza uno de sus pechos, comenzaba a desparramar cálidos besos. Eran lentos, esporádicos y sexuales.

Rachel abría su boca pudiendo sentir como un ardor se hacía eco dentro suyo. Presionando con más fuerza la cabeza de Quinn, buscaba canalizar aquella excitación que estaba padeciendo.

El repentino jadeo por parte de la morocha la incitaba a continuar con lo que estaba realizando. Unas mordidas medidas se entremezclaban, provocando unos gemidos casi irreconocibles.

La radio seguía sonando de fondo. Un tema comenzaba mientras parecía que nada mas importaba entre ellas dos.

"_Despacio comienzo en tu boca, despacio y sin quitarte la ropa, mi cama no merece tu cuerpo virgen como el amazonas… Mucho para un lobo cazador pero ideal para el amor. Despacio voy por tu corazón, despacio y me detiene un botón, mientras dices basta me ayudas, esa guerra en tu vientre entre el sigue y el detente que hacen decisivo el presente. También es mi primera vez, pondré el concier…."_

El rostro de Quinn se elevó de manera inmediata. Dicho acto proporcionó un fuerte golpe contra la cama que se encontraba sobre ellas. Ambas manos sujetaron con rapidez su cabeza.

Un quejido de dolor, sumado al ruido del golpe, provocó que los pesados parpados de Rachel se abriesen de forma instantánea.

_¡Amor!_ – Intentó contener la risa al notar el gesto de su novia. - _¿Estás bien?_

_¡Esta cama de mie…!_ – Contuvo el insulto. – _Ésta radio…_ - Intentó apagarla. - ¿_Cómo mierda se apaga? _– Expresó al aire, nerviosa.

Sonriendo, sujetó ambas manos. _– Dejala amor… Me gusta el tema…_ - Musitó. – _Creo que es ideal para nosotras._

Volviendo su atención a ella. - _¿Por qué crees eso? Juro que no lo puse apropósito._ – Se defendió.

_Porque siento el mismo nerviosismo que vos…_ - Humedeció sus labios. - _Pero saber que sos vos la persona que está conmigo, me calma._ - Sus pupilas se movían rápidamente perdiéndose en Quinn. Las palabras estaban de más. Esas miradas hablaban por si solas. Ambas sabían que para las dos era su primera vez.

Las manos de Rachel indicaban el camino con lentitud. Sujetaba aquellas, suaves y temblorosas, de su novia y las dejaba reposar sobre el botón de su jean. Con cautela se retiraba de la escena, dejando que las manos de Quinn se encargasen del resto.

_También es mi primera vez… Siente como tiemblo, ya ves…_ - Cantó en un susurro buscando animarla.

El canto se vio consumado al perderse en esos labios carnosos y vivaces que se encontraban palpitantes. Sus manos volvían a aferrarse a esa cabellera corta y rosa. Trayendo, nuevamente, el cuerpo inmóvil de su novia junto a ella.

"_Despacio voy por tu cintura, despacio y me detiene una duda, si es que realmente merezco robarme a la niña y regalarte a la mujer… E inscribirme en tu ayer"_

Las manos de Quinn comenzaban a desabrochar el botón. Sus ojos seguían pendientes de la mirada de Rachel, mientras su boca se separaba por escasos minutos ante cada movimiento que realizaba. Buscaba la confirmación en cada acto.

La morocha comenzaba a desprenderse de la ropa interior de Quinn. Se deshacía del agarre aprovechando la posición a su favor para que, con el simple roce de sus yemas, los breteles cayeran sin ningún tipo de oposición.

"_También es mi primera vez, pondré el concierto de Aranjuez para relajarnos juntos. También es mi primera vez, siente como tiemblo, ya ves…"_

Elevando lo necesario su cadera, sintió como aquella muda inferior comenzaba a desaparecer de su cuerpo. La deslizaba por sus diminutas pero trabajadas piernas, mientras las colmaba con millones de caricias. Sus labios se sumaban a esos mimos, abasteciéndolas de besos suaves y húmedos.

Imitaba el acto, retirando su propia muda inferior con la misma devoción. Nuevamente sus miradas se unían y la lengua de Rachel contorneaba sus labios sedientos de placer. Quinn volvía a recostarse sobre ella mientras sus manos seguían firmes en la cadera de la morocha. Se ocupaban de su nueva víctima.

Besándose pasionalmente, comenzaba a retirar la ropa interior restante. Quedando completamente desnudas una frente a la otra, Rachel se aferraba a la espalda de Quinn. Apretaba con fuerzas sus dedos siendo consciente de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

_Soy tuya…_ - Susurró sobre esos labios deseosos, para perderse en un beso profundo.

Comenzaba a recorrer el muslo interior de la morocha, quien separaba sus piernas al sentir el roce. Nerviosamente deslizaba dos de sus dedos, recorriéndolo en la dirección adecuada. La respiración de Rachel comenzaba a menguar mientras la ansiedad en Quinn se hacía incontrolable.

Controlando la torpeza que acarreaban sus movimientos, los introdujo lentamente. El beso que estaban manifestando se vio abortado. Su cabeza se vio inclinada hacia atrás al sentir la penetración. Su boca se abría totalmente intentando aplacar dicha sensación de aquel leve dolor. Un gemido ahogado salía sin ningún tipo de control.

Los labios de Quinn buscaban posarse sobre los de Rachel, mientras aquel absurdo intento se veía nulo a medida que sus dedos se movían con un poco más de ritmo. Si bien el movimiento era lento y pausado, la morocha lo sentía a la perfección, manifestando su placer en cada suspiro emanado.

Sus yemas presionaban con fuerza la espalda esbelta de su novia. Las uñas se clavaban con ímpetu, mientras sus dientes se apoderaban del labio inferior. Varias mordidas se adueñaban de él. La respiración de ambas se mostraba agitada.

Los gemidos de Rachel comenzaban a volverse incontrolables. Situándose en el oído de Quinn, dejaba que los mismos fuesen libres sin ningún tipo de impedimento. El ritmo establecido se volvía constante mientras invadía con besos el cuello de la morocha. Buscando profundidad, los introducía con lentitud.

_Te amo…_ - Masculló casi incomprensiblemente en el oído de su novia hasta que un nuevo grito le obstruía lo expresado. Mordía con fuerza el lóbulo de su oreja.

Presionando con ímpetu sus muslos, seguido de un último gemido ahogado, podía determinar que había llegado a su clímax.

Quinn besaba el cuerpo sudado de su novia, quien respirando agitadamente intentaba recobrar el aliento. Con su boca recorría cada recoveco, analizándola, inspeccionándola y mimándola como era correspondiente.

_Sos tan perfecta._ – Susurraba perdiéndose en la clavícula. Esa lengua vivaz se encargaba de dibujarla de principio a fin. – _Qué digo perfecta… Única…_ - Continuaba musitando mientras descendía su recorrido por el contorno de los brazos que aun se encontraban flexionados haciéndose dueños de su cabellera.

_Te amo Quinn._ – Repitió apasionadamente, observando como la boca de su novia recorría su acalorada piel.

_Yo te amo más mi vida…_ - La observaba de reojo mientras sus labios dibujaban el perímetro de esos dedos que lentamente comenzaban a desprenderse de su objetivo. Nuevamente esa lengua juguetona se hacía participe del acto, saboreándolos con lentitud y sensualidad.

En un parpadeo pudo notar como el cuerpo de Rachel se situaba sobre el suyo. Quedando completamente inmóvil, debajo de ella, solo atinó a aferrarse de aquella cintura, que se volvía arqueada gracias a la posición. Sujetándola con fuerza, y haciendo acopio del movimiento, descendió sus manos hasta situarlas sobre la cola de su novia.

Podía sentir como unos candentes besos eran los encargados de lograr que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Sentía como cada extremidad en ella se contraía inmediatamente, pero esta vez era diferente. Siempre que tenía esa sensación debía parar, pero esta vez no. Lo estaba disfrutando. Que las manos de Rachel recorrieran sus brazos, siguiendo por su abdomen, no la incomodaba. Todo lo contrario.

Asimilaba el calor que dicho contacto le generaba. Cada hormona de su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que su novia no se detuviese. Canalizando sus nervios con unos fuertes apretones por parte de sus manos, se aferraba tenazmente a ella.

Las manos de Rachel recorrían en su totalidad la silueta de Quinn quien comenzaba a dejarse llevar sin importar lo que fuese a ocurrir. Estaba dispuesta a seguir hasta el final. Quería hacerlo. Esta vez nada iba a detenerla.

Rachel podía asimilar la controversia dentro de su novia. Sus labios recorrían ese mentón prominente mientras sus manos se disponían a dibujar un camino por el muslo interno.

Esas piernas que padecían dicho roce se estremecían, tensándose de forma inesperada. La boca de la morocha llegaba a su objetivo. Posándose sobre los labios sedientos de contacto de Quinn, se aseguraba de que nada saliese mal.

_No voy a hacer nada que no quieras_. – Expresó comprensivamente.

Aquellos ojos verdes de mostraban abiertos a la par y como si de una palabra mágica se tratara. Esos muslos que aun seguían contraídos se relajaron en su totalidad. Dos dedos comenzaban a proporcionar un mansaje pausado y circular, buscando estimular la zona.

La respiración de Quinn comenzaba a menguar, mientras su boca buscaba desesperadamente los labios carnosos de su novia para morderlos. Los mismos cumplían la función de un mordillo para un bebe. Mordiendo el inferior con fuerza, transmitía aquella excitación que poco a poco comenzaba a sentir. Rachel lograba percibir y padecer como se estimulaba por su movimiento aún mas rápido y sugerente.

_Haceme tuya…_ - Susurró entrecortadamente.

Sin previo aviso, sin premeditación, ni ningún tipo de indicación, introdujo ambos dedos dentro suyo buscando la mayor profundidad posible. Un grito ensordecedor y un tanto sentido determinaba el dolor padecido. Dichos gemidos, a medida que el movimiento se volvía repetitivo y que la penetración se tornaba placentera, comenzaban a cambiar su manera de sonar.

Quinn gritaba ahogadamente mientras Rachel buscaba aplacarlo con besos. Considerándolo inútil y sintiéndose estimulada al escuchar a su novia en tal estado de excitación, procedió a descender con su lengua por el pecho, que comenzaba a mostrarse sudado.

Recorriéndolo con lentitud y degustación, saboreaba cada parte de esa piel suave que tanto le encantaba. Su boca se situaba sobre un pezón, quien emanaba un escalofrío a todo el cuerpo al sentirlo. La cintura de Quinn se arqueaba ante cada roce y al sentir una nueva penetración. Buscando un sostén que fuese el canalizador de dicho orgasmo, sujetaba con mayor vigor la cola de Rachel. Sus dedos se clavaban en ella, provocándole una excitación repentina.

Mordiendo con fuerza cada pecho de su novia, aplacaba el ardor que la prendía fuego por dentro. Sus manos se sumaban fehacientemente al acto, comprimiéndolos con aun más fuerza.

El movimiento de sus caderas se volvía rítmico mientras sus cuerpos se acoplaban al igual que uno. Estaban en la misma sintonía. El abdomen aun sudado de Rachel, se situaba sobre Quinn, quien lo contraia rápidamente al sentir varios espasmos sexuales.

Flexionando lo suficiente sus piernas, se hacía dueña de la cintura de su novia. Apretándolas, canalizaba el orgasmo que estaba padeciendo. Un gemido ahogado, sumado a un apretón fuerte por parte de todas sus extremidades, determinaba que había llegado a su clímax.

Fundiéndose en un abrazo pasional mezclado con amor, su cuerpo se apoderaba de aquel diminuto de su novia. Rachel yacía sobre el pecho, todavía agitado, de Quinn. Ambos cuerpos se unían a través del sentimiento y el sudor que habían emanado en aquel acto de amor.

_Fue mi primera vez… _- Musitó la morocha, por si aún quedaban dudas, dibujando figuras abstractas sobre el brazo de su novia.

_La mía también._ – Expresó con algo de dificultad mientras buscaba su mirada. Gestó una inhalación profunda. – _Y fue tan perfecta como siempre la imagine._

Alzó la cabeza para observar aquellos ojos verdes que tanta paz le transmitían. – _Vos sos perfecta._ – Arrojó con una sonrisa vergonzosa.

Sus labios se juntaban, sintiéndose a la perfección, conociéndose de manera inigualable mientras sus lenguas se mantenían abstraídas de ese beso sentido y dulce que daba por terminado lo que habían comenzado.

Sin dejar de recorrer, con ambas manos, el cuerpo desnudo de la otra, sus pesados parpados comenzaban a entrecerrarse. Ninguna atinaba a retirarse de la posición en la que se encontraban. Quinn cobijaba por completo, entre sus brazos, a Rachel, quien situaba su rostro de costado sobre el pecho, ya relajado. Sus abdómenes se sentían, pudiendo percibir la leve respiración emitida por cada una. Sus piernas se rozaban mientras unos pudorosos dedos del pie, buscaban sus homónimos. Regalándose caricias desde sus labios hasta el último centímetro de piel que quedaba al descubierto y sin sentir el contacto de la otra, se quedaron placidamente dormidas.

_Arriba princesa…_ - Musitó en su oído una voz angelical.

Los ojos de Rachel se movían, debajo de los parpados aún cerrados, de un lado a otro de manera pesada. Sintiendo como su cuerpo se veía abortado por uno similar cargado de pasión y energía, podía disfrutar de unos cálidos besos por cada fragmento al descubierto de su piel. A decir verdad, por todo su cuerpo desnudo.

Esa boca atrevida paseaba sin pudor y sin ningún tipo de permiso por donde se le apetecía. Llegando a su abdomen calmo, se disponía a jugar en aquel ombligo con su lengua. Casi por inercia las manos de la morocha se situaron sobre la cabeza que portaba dicho arrebato de pasión. Sus dedos conocían a la perfección ese pelo, ese aroma. Se entrelazaban sin dudarlo en los cortos mechones mientras disfrutaba de ese mimo generado sobre ella.

Con viveza realizaba circunferencias por el contorno del mismo, intercalándolas con besos esporádicos y lentos. Sus labios se posaban de manera sutil mientras su manera de separarse se volvía aun más calma.

Regalándole una mirada para corroborar que todo marchará bien, logró que sus ojos se encontraran como era costumbre. Aquellos redondos y saltones de Rachel se encontraban achinados y brillosos. Realizando varios parpadeos, buscaba focalizar su visual. Una sonrisa se dibujaba sin meditarlo. Sus manos gestaban más presión en esa cabeza, quien era la portadora de un nuevo encuentro pasional.

_Me parece que alguien se despertó con ganas de seguir lo que empezamos ayer…_ - Exclamó aniñadamente.

Los ojos de Quinn se focalizaron en ella. – _Es imposible no tentarme teniéndote desnuda ante mí._ – Respondió sensualmente mientras sus labios se posaban sobre los huesos marcados de la cadera. _– Seria un crimen dejarte ir._

_¿Me ves con intenciones de querer irme a algún lado?_ – Consultó inhalando profundo al sentir cada beso recibido.

_No lo sé._ – Se hizo dueña de esas piernas que tan loca la volvían, separándolas sutilmente. _– Tampoco voy a darte la posibilidad de hacerlo._ – Agregó provocativamente mientras su boca se perdía entre ellas.

La cadera de Rachel se arqueó inmediatamente al sentir ese contacto. Percibía con claridad cada caricia comandada por la lengua de su novia. Moviéndola de manera lenta y ascendentemente comenzaba a saborear ese fruto prohibido. Sus manos se contraían aferrándose con más fuerza, mientras un jadeo ínfimo comenzaba a denotar su excitación.

Quinn observaba las expresiones de su novia, aumentando el ritmo de aquello que estaba realizando. Sus movimientos se volvían aun más pronunciados mientras generando más presión con sus manos se abría camino hacia nuevos horizontes.

Su lengua se adentraba completamente en aquel manojo de placer que la recibía sin ningún tipo de oposición. Inconscientemente las piernas de Rachel aumentaban su apertura buscando sentir, en su totalidad, a su novia dentro suyo.

Unos tímidos gemidos comenzaban a hacerse eco dentro de ese barco, que era testigo de su primera vez. Su visión comenzaba a nublarse, mientras sus parpados se cerraban casi por inercia. El orgasmo que comenzaba a padecer provocaba que su boca se abriese como pez fuera del agua, buscando bocanadas de aire que apagaran su incendio interior. En vano realizaba arqueos corporales, los cuales solo ayudaban a Quinn para que su mansaje se transmitiera con más claridad.

Aquella mano que intentaba mantenerse ajena a la situación, se veía tentada ante aquellos gemidos tímidos que comenzaban a hacerse oír. Un dedo se unía a esa lengua inquieta. Brindándole la profundidad que hacía falta para que dichos gritos se volviesen sonoros por completo, se acoplaba perfectamente al ritmo emitido por su compañera.

Sin dejar de observarla, sin dejar de apreciarla, sin dejar de hacerle el amor con sus ojos, disfrutaba cada mueca en el rostro de Rachel. Esa boca carnosa que le hacía perder la razón se encontraba abierta por completo.

Varios tirones de cabello provocaban que la cabeza de Quinn se viese retirada de su posición. Sin esperar, volvía a hundirse en aquel lugar donde había encontrado su comodidad.

Contrayendo el cuerpo en su totalidad, denotaba que su orgasmo se veía consumado. Saboreando aquel sabor que su novia le había regalado, comenzaba a subir hasta que sus rostros se encontraran. Su lengua contorneaba ambos labios de manera circular.

Pesadamente abría sus ojos para encontrarse con aquel rostro perfecto ante ella. Sin dudarlo, estrelló los labios contra sus pares, los cuales se encontraban al rojo vivo. Buscaba recobrar el aliento en un beso que la devolviese a la vida.

La boca de Quinn descendía hasta la oreja de Rachel, quien respirando pausadamente intentaba controlar el escalofrío que la recorría de punta a punta.

_¿Qué querés desayunar?_ – Consultó susurrando.

_Lo mismo que vos está bien._ – Respondió pausada y agitadamente.

_Yo acabo de hacerlo_. – Sonó sensual e insinuantemente, regalándole una leve mordida en el lóbulo de la oreja.

_Entonces una ducha bien fría me parece la mejor opción_. – Expresó inhalando una bocanada de aire.

Perdiéndose en esa figura que caminaba hacia ella, comenzaba a analizar cada detalle. Esas piernas de piel morena se encontraban al descubierto, solo una remera tres talles superiores al suyo se encargaba de proteger la parte superior de Rachel.

Retirando el exceso de agua en su pelo, se acercaba a Quinn quien se encontraba bobamente en otra nebulosa. El movimiento efectuado por ambos brazos ayudaba a que esa muda de ropa se volviese aun más corta, dejando a la vista la diminuta ropa interior que portaba.

_¡Qué buena pinta tiene esto!_ – Sonrió al llegar a la mesa, situada en la proa, donde se encontraba su novia junto al desayuno.

Sacudiendo su rostro de un lado a otro e intentando focalizarse en el rostro de la morocha, sonrió. - _¿Te sentó bien el baño?_

_Perfecto._ – Devoró una frutilla que se encontraba ante ella. Sin esperar alguna indicación, se abrió paso entre Quinn y la mesa, situándose sobre sus piernas.

Inmediatamente la rodeó con sus brazos. Inhalando profundamente el aroma que emanaba. – _Como me vuelve loca ese olor…_ - Susurró cerrando sus ojos.

Terminando de saborear el trozo de fruta que tenía entre sus labios, giró ínfimamente hasta que sus rostros se encontraron. - _¿Querés?_ – Indagó tapando su boca mientras con la mano restante le señalaba el resto de frutilla.

Afirmó con su rostro, degustándola. – _Creo que podría acostumbrarme a vivir así._ – Habló con la boca llena.

_Traga antes de hablar._ – Criticó con una sonrisa, volviéndose hacia la mesa en busca de otro aperitivo.

Efectuó el pedido con rapidez. -_ ¿Vos no? _– Preguntó ante lo expresado anteriormente.

_Creo que la costumbre mata a la pareja._ – Se decidió por un trozo de durazno. Sujetándolo entre sus dedos volvió a encontrarse con la mirada de Quinn. – _Es por eso que me enamoras. – _Lo degustó. _– Porque me sorprendes cada día_. – Volvió a tapar su boca.

_En algún momento me voy a quedar sin ideas…_ - Hizo una pausa al extender su mano en busca de otra frutilla. - _¿Qué va a pasar ahí?_

_¡Estamos en el medio del océano, sobre un yate!_ - Rió para sí misma. – _No tengo dudas de que vas a encontrar la forma de sorprenderme._ – Observó como la situaba entre sus labios.

Con un rápido movimiento depositó los suyos sobre ellos, abriéndolos lo necesario para que el otro extremo de la fruta quedase dentro de su orificio. Mordiéndola para trozarla, sus bocas se veían tentadas por la homónima.

Sin importar el alimento que se encontraba entremedio, se fundían en un nuevo beso que cada vez se volvía más perfecto. Sus labios se conocían sin necesidad de analizarse. Sus lenguas disfrutaban el contacto mutuo.

Una vibración en la mesa sacó a ambas de ese mundo paralelo que generaban al estar juntas, al sentirse. La mirada de Rachel se situó sobre la mesa, donde ese temblor se volvía persistente. Los ojos de Quinn copiaban la reacción adoptada intentando divisar de qué se trataba.

La morocha extendió su cuerpo lo necesario hasta dar con el celular de su novia. El aparato electrónico era el encargado de emitirlo. Mirando el visor, intentaba divisar de quien se trataba. Si bien no era demasiado temprano, tampoco era lo suficientemente tarde como para que alguien se comunicara a esa hora.

_¿Quién es?_ – Indagó Quinn regalándole un beso en el hombro al descubierto a causa del enorme tamaño de su vestimenta.

Frunciendo su ceño y tomándose su tiempo para contestar, leyó de quien se trataba. – _Santana…_ - Masculló entregándoselo.

_¿Santana?_ – Repitió imitando el aspecto de su entrecejo. – _Que raro llamando a esta hora. _– Pudo notar como el mismo dejaba de sonar en sus manos. – _Debe de haberse olvidado que estoy con vos y capaz se preocupó al no verme._ – Sacó una conclusión positiva a aquel llamado que no había logrado contestar.

Ni cinco segundos pasaron para que el mismo aparato volviese a vibrar fuertemente captando, nuevamente, la atención de ambas. Quinn lo atendió sin esperar.

**Quinn –** San estoy con…

Fue lo único que atinó a decir al contestar la llamada. Inmediatamente su cuerpo se paralizó. Su rostro se petrificó, mientras los brazos cayeron pesadamente a cada lado de su cuerpo. El celular se estrelló inertemente contra el piso del barco, provocando un ruido considerable para sobresaltar a Rachel.

_¡Amor!_ – Exclamó al notar su actitud. - _¿Qué pasó?_ – Sus ojos se mostraban preocupados al notar las facciones en el rostro de su novia.

* * *

><p><strong>¿QUE PASÓ?<strong>

Como amo lo que se viene de ahora en mas... Solo voy a decir: **DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO.**

**Proximo Capitulo:** 33. No me dejes.

**Actualizacion:** Miercoles 04/01.

EMPEZÓ **UNA RAZON PARA VIVIR.**

Si les gustó la primera parte (_Encuentrame una razon_) no pueden dejar de leer esta.

.net/s/7698431/1/

Tumblr: alzatuvozfanfic

Twitter: noecostantino

Espero que hayan tenido un gran comienzo de año!


	34. No me dejes

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

><p><strong>33. <strong>No me dejes.

Sábado 28 de Agosto de 2010.

* * *

><p>Las puertas se abrieron ante Quinn luego de un golpe con su pierna hábil. La misma se veía abatida por una fuerza irreconocible. Una de sus manos aferraba con fuerza la de Rachel, quien caminaba detrás suyo. Los pasos de ambas eran rápidos, simulaban corridas ralentizadas.<p>

_¿Dónde está?_ – Indagó en un tono de voz alto.

Su pregunta iba dirigida a Santana quien se encontraba junto con Alison a la espera. La morena la abrazaba con fuerza, mientras la latina no lograba detener el inminente llanto que la abordaba.

Intentando contener su congoja, buscaba hablar pero era casi imposible. Si bien su compañera se encontraba en igualdad de condiciones a la hora de transmitir su angustia, su dialogo era más fluido.

_La están tratando._ – Sollozó Alison. – _Llegó inconsciente._

_¿Cómo que llegó inconsciente?_ – Gritó Quinn desprendiéndose de la mano de su novia para abalanzarse sobre un doctor que salía por esa puerta con un enorme cartel de "Prohibido ingresar"

Sujetándolo de ambos brazos realizó un leve zamarreo, sin importar la autoridad de la que se trataba. - _¿Dónde está mi hermana?_ – Chilló rompiendo en llanto. - _¿Qué le están haciendo?_

_Señorita por favor calme…_ - Intentaba expresar pero era en vano.

_¿CALMESE?_ – Nuevamente una reacción inoportuna se veía gestada. _- ¡Digame como está Brittany! _

Rachel tomaba partido en la situación. De las cuatro era la más entera. Ya había vivido algo similar o peor y sabía cómo sobrellevarlo. Debía ser el sostén de su novia, quien en cualquier momento sufriría un colapso nervioso.

Acercándose cautelosamente, logró apartarla del médico que aún intentaba explicar el estado de Brittany. Abrazándola con fuerza, logrando que aquel rostro desolado se perdiese sobre su pecho, intentó recibir la información. Su mirada se focalizo en el hombre frente a ella.

_Tuvimos que operarla de urgencia._ – Comenzó a explicar con mucho tacto. – _Tiene muchas hemorragias internas…_ - Hizo una pausa que nunca resultaba buena. – _Hay que esperar. _– Finiquitó.

Quinn se quebró desconsoladamente. Cada palabra que oía. Cada sonido producido por las cuerdas vocales de aquel médico, no hacía más que destrozarla por dentro. Sentía como cada silaba era un puñal enterrándose en su corazón. Rachel, quien lloraba de igual modo que su novia, intentaba consolarla. Sus lágrimas eran mudas, buscaba que fuesen imperceptibles.

Su cuerpo se desvaneció, como si se tratase de un peso muerto, dejándose caer al piso. Sin que esas manos de tez morena la dejaran de cuidar. Un ataque de nervios la invadía provocándole dificultades respiratorias. Esa congoja, junto al llanto sin pausa, era un coctel explosivo.

_Tranquila mi amor…_ - Susurraba intentando sonar entera. – _Tranquila... Va estar bien, es fuerte…_ - Rompió en llanto acariciando su cabeza.

La mirada de Rachel se encontraba con la de Alison. Ambas eran sostén de dos personas que se encontraban derribadas. Los ojos de la morena transmitían un claro dolor, no solo por lo acontecido, sino por ver esa firme relación que habían logrado establecer.

Quinn se reincorporó de forma inmediata, sin previo aviso, tomando por sorpresa a su novia. Su paso era firme, sus ojos se encontraban rojos llenos de agua. Las lágrimas no cesaban y deslizando su lengua por los labios, se acercaba a su objetivo: Santana.

_¿Qué le hiciste?_ – Gritó desencajada empujándola y separándola de Alison. - _¡Contestame!_ – Agregó increpándola.

_¡Nada!_ – Se defendió intentando expresarse con claridad. – _Estaba ensa…_ - No logró finalizar la frase.

_¡Creí ser clara cuando te pedí que la cuidaras!_ – Su cuerpo se arrojó como una fiera sobre el de la latina, quien realizó unos pasos hacia atrás buscando evitarla.

_¡Para Quinn! _– Intercedió Alison mientras Rachel intentaba tomarla por detrás. - _¡No es así la cosa!_ – Explicó.

_¿Vos que mierda te metes?_ – La apartó. - _¡Quiero saber que le pasó a mi hermana!_ – Acusó con su dedo índice sobre el rostro de la latina.

**Flashback: Por la mañana.**

_¿Me llamaste?_ – Indagó Santana ingresando al auditorio.

_¡Sí!_ – Sonrió una efusiva Brittany. – _Veni, te quiero mostrar algo._ – La sujetó de la mano.

Caminó aceleradamente intentando seguirle el ritmo. Sus ojos observaban algo azul que colgaba de una viga. Se trataba de una tela, lo suficientemente larga como para llegar al suelo.

_¿Y esto?_ – Consultó extrañada.

_Es lo que te quería mostrar_. – Soltando la mano que sujetaba, comenzó a sentir la suave textura de la tela con sus yemas.

_¿Es lo que yo creo que es?_ – Preguntó enigmáticamente observando su alrededor.

_Pienso hacer un baile con tela para la presentación final_. – Sonrió.

_¿Vas a actuar sola?_ – Abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

_Si…_ - Hizo una pausa. – _Es individual._

_Tengo entendido que si querés hacerlo con alguien podes compartir la beca._ – Se acercó cautelosamente, sin retirarle la mirada de encima.

_¿Me estás proponiendo algo?_ – Frunció su ceño.

_Todavía no…_ - Tragó saliva. – _Pero era el punto._ – Sus ojos se encontraron. _– Ehm…_ - Balbuceó nerviosa. – _Quería que nos presentáramos juntas._

_¿Por qué habría de presentarme con vos?_ – Rodeaba esa tela inerte a medida que la latina se le acercaba.

_Porque vine acá por vos._ – Desvió su mirada. _– Nunca se me cruzó por la cabeza presentarme a un conservatorio hasta que supe que tu sueño era triunfar en este ambiente._ – Humedeció sus labios. – _Si brillo arriba del escenario es porque estás a mi lado… _- Concluyó penetrándola con su manera de observarla.

_Santi…_ - Suspiró. – _Se que estamos intentando llevarnos bien… Que volvimos a retomar la amistad que teníamos_. – Sonaba tajante. – _Pero te dije que este proceso es lento… Yo te amo y te di mucho de mí_. – Recordó la noche en Nueva York. – _Cosas que eran muy importantes y no es fácil volver el tiempo atrás…_ - Agachó su cabeza.

_Lo sé y respeto tus tiempos…_ - Arqueó sus cejas. – _Solo te pido que lo pienses…_ - Generó una mueca al ver como esos ojos azules la observaban. - _¿Por favor?_ – Consultó.

Un suspiro profundo denotaba su debate interno. Su pie se movía nerviosamente por el piso. – _¡Está bien! Lo voy a pensar._ – Fue escueta.

_Gracias…_ - Sonrió enamoradamente. Aclaró su garganta de manera inmediata. - _¿Me querés mostrar lo que preparaste? _

_Tampoco es que sea gran cosa_. – Explicó mientras se colocaba en posición. – _Es apenas un aperitivo de la gran presentación que tengo en mente._

_¡Qué ego!_ – Rió tratando de sentirse cómoda en esa nueva relación que habían aceptado.

Brittany comenzó a subir por esa tela que permanecía inmóvil hasta sentir el peso de su cuerpo. Tensándose al enroscarse en ella, comenzó a mecerse mientras realizaba varias piruetas características de la danza que estaba implementando.

Santana abría sus ojos sorprendida ante tal destreza. Le daba algo de vértigo ver como el amor de su vida arriesgaba su integridad pendiendo de grandes alturas. Cada pirueta realizada generaba en ella una mezcla de miedo y alegría al apreciarla.

Llegando hasta el tope del agarre y sujetándose firmemente con ambas piernas, dejaba pender su cuerpo boca abajo. Como si de una pluma se tratase, se mecía lentamente de un lado a otro buscando la posición correcta. Enroscando como era debido esa tela alrededor suyo, comenzaba a deslizarse intentando llegar al final de la misma.

Su cuerpo descendía de manera circular con una rapidez que a medida que tomaba impulso incrementaba aun más. Aquel paño que la recubría por completo comenzaba a volverse imperceptible, denotando su inminente arribo al final.

Un mal cálculo, junto con un mal agarre, fueron los detonantes de un ruido estrepitoso que llamó la atención de Santana. Su cuerpo se mostró en shock ante lo que sus ojos observaban. Tardando unos cuantos segundos hasta reaccionar, corrió directamente hacia la puerta de aquel conservatorio.

Unas lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos. No sabía que hacía, no sabía que estaba pasando. Había visto todo, lo estaba vivenciando pero no lograba asimilarlo. Sin pensarlo, abrió esa puerta con vigor y asomándose lo necesario por la misma, buscó algún rostro que la divisara.

_¡NECESITO ASISTENCIA URGENTE!_ – Gritó con poco aire.

Sin esperar respuesta por parte de nadie, pero sí asegurándose de que la hayan oído y prestado atención, volvió corriendo hacia el escenario. Aquel que aun contaba con la presencia de ese cuerpo inmóvil sobre él. Eso era lo que podía ver, mas allá de las butacas que la separaban. Brittany yacía inconsciente sobre el mismo. Ni siquiera podía asegurar que respirase.

Subiendo torpemente, intentando aclarar su vista del llanto que la inundaba, se arrojó a su lado. No sabía cómo manejarse, si debía tocarla o no. Podía observar a simple vista que sus piernas no se encontraban bien. La posición en la que se encontraban no eran las correctas. No había dudas, estaban rotas.

Tocando sutilmente su muñeca pudo notar como un leve latido le daba algo de tranquilidad en ese manojo de nervios que había en su interior. Estaba viva, inconsciente, pero viva al fin. Un hilo de sangre salía debajo de cuerpo. Intentaba determinar de dónde pero era inútil. De donde sea que fuese, no era buena señal.

Sin poder detener ese llanto ensordecedor y a su vez desgarrador, acariciaba la cabeza de la que, para ella, aun seguía siendo su novia.

_Amor de mi vida, despertate por favor…_ - Emitió en apenas un susurro.

Sus pupilas se movían de un lado a otro mientras sus labios temblaban. Su llanto incrementaba sin ningún tipo de control, provocando que las lágrimas sobrepasaran el límite de su boca y cayeran pesadamente sobre ese suelo inerte. Sus manos se movían con desesperación sobre el cuerpo tieso pero con vida de la rubia. No quería tocarla pero cada vez se le volvía más imposible controlarse.

Ese mundo paralelo en el que su mente había ingresado, donde todo se movía lento y las voces de las personas se distorsionaban, comenzaba a tornarse más intenso. Estaba segura que se trataba de un ataque de pánico, buscaba controlarse inhalando profundamente, cuando unas manos desconocidas la sujetaron de ambos brazos. Desconocidas al menos en la situación donde vivía. Muchas personas se acercaban a Brittany, gente que nunca había visto en su vida.

Un rostro familiar se le pareció frente a ella. Veía como su boca se movía rápidamente pero ningún sonido era procesado por su cerebro. Estaba más allá de todo.

_¡Santana!_ – Gritó Hannah entre el barullo que producían los médicos que intentaban socorrer a la rubia. _- ¿Dónde está Quinn?_ – La sacudió con fuerza buscando que saliera de ese transe interno.

Abrió su boca intentando hablar pero sus cuerdas vocales no reaccionaban. Su vista se perdía en Brittany. Podía observar como intentaban reanimarla colocándole un respirador portátil en sus orificios correspondientes. Nuevamente las manos de la pelirroja la situaban frente a ella, logrando que los ojos de la latina se focalizaran en su rostro.

_¿DONDE ESTÁ QUINN?_ – Gritó buscado que entendiera.

_Está con Rachel…_ - Respondió de forma moribunda.

_Bueno._ – Buscó calmarla con su tono de voz. _– La voy a llamar para avisarle._ – Intentó colocarse de pie cuando sintió como la mano de la latina la detenía.

_Corresponde que yo la llame._ – Fue terminante.

**Fin del Flashback.**

La máquina expendedora de café era lo único que mantenía viva a las cuatro chicas que no se movían del lugar. Santana se encontraba sentada a un lado del pasillo sin dejar de llorar y sin poder recomponerse de lo ocurrido. Quinn caminaba de un lado a otro sin levantar la vista del suelo. Sus brazos se encontraban entrecruzados entre sí, mientras su boca se movía repitiendo frases sin sentido y lo suficientemente imperceptible para el resto de las personas presentes.

Rachel se encontraba frente a aquel aparato que al parecer se disponía a realizarle la vida imposible. A lo lejos podia observar a su novia divagar de un lado a otro. Un par de golpes fueron en vano para que su funcionamiento mejorara. Su frente se situaba sobre la parte delantera del artefacto, mientras sus ojos se cerraban a la par. Un suspiro de resignación escapaba de su boca.

Hacía más de ocho horas que estaban ahí. No había ninguna noticia con respecto a Brittany y el cansancio, junto con el pánico, eran un ataque a todos el cuerpo.

_Ese botón no anda._ – Expresó una voz familiar. – _Tenés que servirte de este._ – Introdujo su dedo sobre el mismo logrando que la maquina comenzara a desprender café.

Los ojos de la morocha se dirigieron hacia esa persona. Carraspeó rápidamente y buscó reincorporarse.

_Gracias Alison._ – Tosió nuevamente intentando que esa voz ronca desapareciera.

_Tal vez deberías ir a descansar._ – Hizo una pausa. – _Creo que deberíamos turnar…_ - Se vio interrumpida.

_No voy a dejar a Quinn sola._ – La fulminó con la mirada. – _Si eso es lo que estas buscando, estate segura que no va a pasar._

_No me refería a eso._ – Desvió su vista. – _Creo que sería mejor que todas estemos con nuestros cinco sentidos al máximo. _– Explicó sumisamente.

_Me siento lo suficientemente capacitada como para seguir un montón de horas más de pie._ – Atacó sin razón. – _Además considero que cada una…_ - Un grito opacó su monólogo.

Al intentar agarrar el café de la maquina, lo volcó por completo sobre su mano provocando que se quemase considerablemente. Una suma de improperios se vieron arrojados de su boca, mientras sacudía de un lado a otro la extremidad herida.

_Dejame ayudarte_ – Ofreció la morena acercándose con un pañuelo.

La atención de Quinn se vio captada al notar como un señor con ambo azul y barbijo salía de esas puertas que la separaban de su hermana. Hacia horas que esperaba que eso sucediera y era en vano. Dudo por un instante de que se tratara de un espejismo pero al ver la rapidez con que Santana se colocó de pie, decidió abordarlo.

_¿Cómo está Brittany?_ – Indagó aceleradamente chocándose con la latina.

_¿Qué novedades hay de ella?_ – Arrojó inmediatamente detrás de su amiga.

_La segunda operación salió bien_. – Explicó retirándose la tela de su boca. – _Se encuentra estable._ – Hizo una pausa provocando un suspiro por parte de ambas. _– Pero eso no quiere decir que no haya riesgo_. – Agrego buscando ser realista.

_¿Riesgo de que tipo?_ – Consultó una Quinn nerviosa e histérica.

_Tiene un cóagulo muy grande_. – Humedeció sus labios. – _La evolución es favorable y somos positivos de que va a drenar pero no podemos asegurar nada_. – Se focalizó en los ojos llorosos de ambas.

_¿Cóagulo en donde?_ – Preguntó Santana con la voz quebrada.

_En la cabeza._ – Fue tajante pero esperanzador. – _Tiene muchos golpes en el cuerpo y todavía no despertó_. – Revisó la planilla que llevaba junto a él.

Quinn observaba su actitud con cautela. Intentó ojear lo mismo que estaba observando pero fue en vano, con un leve movimiento logró taparla. Rápidamente se focalizó en él.

_¿Qué está ocultándonos?_ – Interrogó amenazadoramente.

_Señorita, entiendo que esté nerviosa y que quiera saber cómo esta su familiar. _– Intentó calmarla. – _Pero solo puedo decirles esto._ – Sonrió apenadamente. _– Lo siento, pero hay que esperar… Permiso._ – Volteó sobre su eje volviendo a perderse entre esas puertas.

Una rabia invadió a Quinn por completo. Sujetándose la cabeza y tirándola para atrás rápidamente, la canalizó con una fuerte patada al cesto de basura que se encontraba a su lado. Un grito desgarrador salía de ella, provocando que toda la gente que se encontraba cercana la observase.

_¡Calmate!_ – Pidió abrazándola con fuerza.

_¡Soltame Santana!_ – Gritó separándola. – _No me toques más._ – La empujó con fuerza.

_¡YO ESTOY IGUAL DE MAL QUE VOS!_ – Chilló con oído al notar la actitud de esa persona que desconocía.

_¡Tampoco me hables!_ – La señaló con su dedo índice junto al ceño fruncido.

Comenzaba a caminar nuevamente. Ese recorrido ya se encontraba marcado en el piso. Sus manos seguían sobre la cabeza, alborotándose ese cabello corto. No quería ver a nadie, ni hablar con nadie. Necesitaba estar sola y ensimismada. Solo ella podía entenderse.

Santana la observaba sin salir de su posición. Solo podía recorrer su trayecto con la mirada. Esos ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas intentaban entender cada agresión por parte de su amiga. Buscaba el comentario adecuado para emitir pero era en vano. Nada venia a su mente. Todavía se encontraba traumada con esa imagen latente.

_¿Qué miras?_ – Indagó agresivamente.

_¿Podes dejar de hablarme así? – _Replicó saliendo de su estado vegetativo.

_¡Entonces no me mires!_ – Retrucó como una niña pequeña.

_Me encantaría que fueses capaz de entender que TODAS estamos mal._ – Resaltó la palabra indicada.

_¿Qué te hace suponer que no lo entiendo?_ – Alzó su vista fulminándola. - _¿Qué te hace pensar que te trato así porque no entiendo eso? _– Se acercó maliciosamente.

_Entonces explicame el porqué de tu trato, porque sinceramente no lo entiendo._ – Deslizó su lengua provocativamente sin retroceder ante la agresión.

_¿Qué te tengo que explicar?_ – Elevó su mentón. - _¿Enserio me decís? _– Rió irónicamente. – _Todavía no entiendo que le pasó a mi hermana y al parecer la única que estaba presente eras vos._ – Masculló su ira. - _¿Tengo que seguir explicando lo que pienso?_

_¿Me estas acusando de algo? –_ Abrió sus ojos a la par, sorprendida.

_¡SI!_ – Gritó. – _Te culpo de lo que pasó._ – Volteó sobre su eje dándole la espalda.

_¿Me culpas a mí?_ – Elevó la voz hasta quedar a su altura. - _¡Creo que deberías de mirar en tu interior primero!_

_¿Qué me querés decir?_ – La observó nuevamente con soberbia. - _¿Qué mierda insinúas Santana?_ – Se acercó cerrando sus puños con fuerza.

_¡Que no le hice nada a Brittany!_ – Se le entrecortó la voz. – _Estoy igual de mal que vos y lo padezco igual que vos. _– Inhaló profundo. - _¿Vos dónde estabas cuando te necesitó?_ – Consultó llamándose a silencio.

_¡No puedo estarle atrás todo el tiempo!_ – Humedeció sus labios. - _¡Para eso tiene novia!_

_¡NO SOMOS MAS NOVIAS!_ – Chilló alterada logrando la atención de todos. - _¡Me dejo porque no fuiste capaz de hablar con ella para hacerle entender que nunca quise lastimar a Rachel! _– Nuevamente el llanto se hacía dueño de su cuerpo.

_¡No fui capaz, como vos tampoco lo fuiste a la hora de cuidarla!_ – Volvió a aferrarse de sus cortos mechones. _- ¡Solo tenias que cuidarla maldición!_ – Su voz se quebró a causa de un llanto desconsolado.

_¡La cuidé!_ – Intentó acercarse. – _La cuidé como nunca antes cuide a nadie en mi vida_. – Depositó su mano temblorosa en el hombro de Quinn.

_¡Te dije que no me tocaras!_ – Retiró la mano con violencia. – _No quiero que te me acerques más._

_Al final…_ - La observó de arriba abajo. _– Seguís siendo la misma egoísta de siempre._

Dicho comentario provocó una sorpresa en su rostro. Se trasmitía a la perfección debido a sus expresiones.

_¿Qué dijiste?_ – Interrogó acercándose a la latina quien caminaba de espaldas.

Frenó de golpe y volteó con calma. Sus rostros se enfrentaron a escasos metros de distancia.

_¿Qué dije?_ – Repitió. _– Digo que sos una egoísta._ – Sonrió falsamente. _- ¿Con que cara me decís a mí que no la cuidé cuando vos estabas en un barco revolcándote con Rachel?_

No logró terminar de decir su frase cuando pudo sentir como la palma abierta de la mano de Quinn se estrellaba contra una de sus mejillas. El impacto fue brutal y fuerte. Instantáneamente volvió a adquirir su postura y con una de sus manos sujeto el área afectada. Su ceño se frunció rápidamente.

_¿Qué te pasa enferma?_ – La empujó a la altura de sus hombros.

Una sucesión de empujones derivaban en los hombros de cada una. Dicha actitud se vio seguida de una tomada del cabello de manera violenta. La fuerza incontrolable de Quinn llevó a que la latina se estrellara contra una de las paredes. Logrando que dicho golpe las separase.

Santana focalizó su vista hacia ese manojo de ira y nervios de color rosa que la observaba agitada. Conteniendo su llanto y dejando paso libre a su bronca, volvió a atacarla. Esta vez el intento por hacerlo se vio abortado.

_¿QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?_ – Gritó Rachel separando a su novia mientras Alison hacia lo suyo con la latina.

_¡Esta idiota!_ – Señaló Quinn desganadamente mientras con una de sus manos retiraba un hilo de sangre de su labio. - _¡ME CORTASTE EL LABIO INFELIZ!_ – Gritó cual desequilibrada mental.

_¡Si me hubiesen dejado te rompía toda la cara!_ – Retrucó encimándose sobre la morena.

_¡Santana!_ – Gritó buscando centrarla. Observó hacia la morocha. - _¿Me podes ayudar?_

_¡Tengo dos manos nada más!_ – Respondió ofuscada.

_¡ANDATE DE ACA!_ – Exigió Quinn en un nuevo grito. - _¡Desaparece de mi vista!_ – Con su mano realizaba un gesto de desprecio. – _No servís para nada bueno._

_¿Qué? _– Se serenó de golpe. - _¿Me vas a prohibir que vea a Britt también?_ – Elevó una ceja.

_¡Obvio que te lo voy a prohibir!_ – Se focalizó en Rachel, quien la sujetaba todavía. - _¡Soltame!_ – Se sacudió. – _No le voy a hacer nada._ – Volvió su atención a su víctima. – _No quiero que estés acá._ – La amenazó con su dedo índice. – _No te quiero ver en este hospital._

El rostro de Santana se paralizó inmediatamente. Su cuerpo se petrificó de igual modo. Alison pudo sentirlo y notarlo a la perfección. Aquel último comentario por parte de Quinn provocó la sorpresa de las tres. Si algo le faltaba a la latina para terminar de morir en vida, era eso. Dejándose arrastrar por la morena, se dispuso a salir de esa sala, al menos momentáneamente.

_¿Qué me miras así?_ – Notó los ojos redondos de la morocha. - _¡Sabes que no me gusta!_

_Primero, ¡Te calmas!_ – Gritó buscando ubicarla. – _No voy a permitir que me hables mal._ – Pudo notar un soplido por parte de Quinn. –_ Y segundo… ¿Te parece echarla? ¿Estás pensando claramente amor?_

_¡Sí!_ – Su entrecejo se presionaba con fuerza. _– Nunca estuve tan segura de algo_. – Observó esos ojos color avellana. - _¡No la quiero cerca de ella!_ – Su ansiedad se transmitía en la fuerza con que frotaba sus manos.

Inhaló profundo tratando de digerir ese mal momento que había presenciado. La sujetó de uno de sus brazos con algo de temor. Temía como podía llegar a reaccionar. – _Veni… Sentate._

Para su sorpresa, obedeció mansamente. Ambas tomaron asiento en unas de las sillas que se encontraban en la sala de espera. El cuerpo de Quinn se mostraba tenso y a la defensiva.

_¡Esta idiota me lastimó el labio!_ – Volvió a repetir al rozárselo con su lengua y sentir nuevamente la herida.

_¡Deja de insultarla!_ – La retó al igual que una madre a su hija. – _Y si te lastimó el labio es porque vos la atacaste._ – Logró callarla. – _A ver…_ - Sujetó el mentón con delicadeza. – _Dejame verte._

_¡No me toques porque me duele!_ – Volvió a ladrar. La mirada fulminante por parte de su novia, logró que volviese a tomar silencio sin necesidad de abrir su boca.

_Creo que tengo un pañuelito por acá…_ - Buscó en uno de sus bolsillos encontrándolo. – _Lo voy a humedecer con mi saliva y te voy a limpiar… Te va a arder._ – Explicó al igual que a un niño. – _Así que no quiero que me grites._

Esos ojos verdes, que se mostraban desolados y abatidos, le transmitían la seguridad necesaria para realizarlo a la vez que le hacían sentir el dolor interno que padecía. Al depositar el mismo sobre la herida pudo notar una reacción en Quinn, quien llevó su rostro hacia atrás a modo de defensa. Un quejido casi imperceptible se hizo presente.

_Perdoname amor…_ - Susurró depositándole un beso donde sentía el ardor. – _No quise lastimarte._

_Perdoname vos a mí_. – Repitió cerrando sus ojos. – _No quise gritarte._

_Lo sé._ – Acarició su rostro traspasándole amor y calma. – _Creo que tenés que pedírselo a otra persona._

Negó con su cabeza. – _No se lo voy a pedir._ – Susurró depositándola sobre el pecho de Rachel.

Con suaves caricias buscaba relajarla y hacerla sentir acompañada. Podía oír como intentaba contener el llanto de forma inútil. Sentía como su cuerpo temblaba ante ese estado de nervios que sufría. Abrazándola fuertemente, la cubría con sus diminutos brazos y la hacía sentir protegida. Mordiendo con vigor su labio inferior, buscaba contener su congoja y mostrarse fuerte para quien más la necesitaba.

_No me dejes._ – Musitó en un sollozó de manera casi incomprensible.

_Nunca te voy a dejar mi vida_. – Respondió de igual modo.

Inclinó levemente su rostro para encontrarse con esa mirada desorientada de la persona que hacía un mes se había vuelto su sostén. Todo lo que había vivido a su lado, la devolvieron a la vida misma, esa que se prohibía disfrutar. Esta vez los papeles se invertían dándole la oportunidad de devolverle todo ese amor que había recibido sin pedir nada a cambio. Quinn nunca le pidió nada por todo el amor que le brindaba y ella era consciente de eso. Esta vez, no iba a fallarle.

* * *

><p>¿Que alma tan despiadada puede agarrarsela con alguien como Britt?<p>

Esta escritora merece morir.

Bien por las chicas que acertaron el motivo de la llamada. ¿Como seguirá esto?

**Proximo Capitulo:** 34. Tiempo.

**Actualizacion:** Viernes 06/01.

El viernes es mi cumple... Asi que espero que vayan pensando lindos regalos para hacerme.

_UNA RAZON PARA VIVIR._

.net/s/7698431/1/


	35. Tiempo

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

><p><strong>34. <strong>Tiempo.

Domingo 29 de Agosto de 2010

* * *

><p><em>¿Podes dejar de patear las cosas?<em> – Indicó Alison cerrando la puerta del cuarto tras ella.

Santana había ingresado primera al mismo y descargando toda su ira, se encontraba destrozando la totalidad de lo que estuviese a su alcance. Nuevamente ese llanto desgarrador la inundaba mientras esa bronca comenzaba a transformarse en frustración. Peleaba contra Quinn, contra el destino, contra ella misma. Un golpe fallido derivó en una caída inminente al suelo. Desde el mismo, su cuerpo temblaba a la vez que el llanto incrementaba. Lloraba a más no poder, ya le ardían los ojos de tanto hacerlo.

_Veni San…_ - Susurró la morena, colocándose en cuclillas junto a ella. – _Dejame ayudarte._

Realizando un esfuerzo sobrehumano, logró colocarla de pie. La cargaba en sus hombros, su peso asemejaba al de un cuerpo muerto. Estaba muerta. Su corazón había dejado de latir desde que vio al amor de su vida tiesa en el suelo de ese escenario.

_Dejame sola Al…_ - Clamó lloriqueando.

_No te pienso dejar sola_. – La obligó a sentarse en la cama. – _Pedime lo que quieras menos eso._

_¿Lo que quiera?_ – Consultó casi sin aire al sentir un leve empujón. Consiguió que se acostase.

_Lo que quieras. –_ Repitió, sujetándole ambas piernas, primero una, luego la otra, mientras las colocaba extendidas sobre la cama. Se disponía a retirarle los zapatos.

_Devolveme a Britt…_ - Susurró como si se encontrase divagando.

Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios. _– Ya va a volver amiga…_ - Hizo una pausa. – _Ya va a volver y va a estar corriendo por todos lados como es su característica. _– La observó incrementando esa mueca. – _Es fuerte, creeme._

_Yo la deje morir._ – Volvió a romper en llanto. – _Yo deje que esto le pasara._

_¡Eso no es verdad!_ – Se sentó a su lado. - _¿Qué te hace suponer esa idiotez?_ – Sujetó su cabeza. – ¡_Además, no está muerta! Tenés que dormir San, no estás pensando claramente._

_¿COMO DEMONIOS QUERES QUE DUERMA CUANDO EL AMOR DE MI VIDA SE ESTA MURIENDO?_ – Gritó desesperadamente quedándose sin voz.

_Calmate._ – Se mantenía firme.

Acariciando su cabeza volvía a intentar que se serenarse. Ese colapso nervioso que estaba padeciendo no le hacía para nada bien. No ayudaba en nada a toda la situación desalentadora que estaba viviendo.

_Ya escuchaste al médico._ – Suspiró. _– Está evolucionando favorablemente._

_¡Tiene las dos piernas rotas!_ – La observó fijo. - _¡LAS DOS!_ – Indicó con sus dedos. – _Si llega a salvarse, puede quedar paralitica… ¿Sos consciente lo que significaría eso para Britt? _– Retiró las lágrimas de sus ojos. – _¡Seria la muerte en vida!_

_No están rotas._ – Corrigió. – _Están fisuradas._ – Sujetó esa mano que la amenazaba. – _Y no, no va a quedar paralitica._

_¡Ama bailar!_ – Continuó con su discurso como si Alison nunca hubiese opinado nada al respecto. – _Tiene un coágulo en la cabeza…_ - Hizo una pausa. – _Mi papá es médico, ¿Te pensás que no sé como terminan estas cosas?_ – Se mostraba agitada. - _¡Toda mi vida conviví con cosas similares!_

_Brittany puede ser la excepción._ – Su tono se mantenía calmo. - _¿No sos vos la que se encarga de decir que ella es especial?_ – Consultó. – _Que es diferente a todo el mundo. –_ Pudo notar un silencio de su parte. - _¡Hacela sentir así y vas a ver como vuelve a la vida!_

_¡No va a volver por el simple hecho de que esté a su lado!_ – Frunció su ceño. - _¡Además me odia! _– Volvió a elevar la voz. – _Y en parte eso también es por tu culpa._

_Mira Santana._ – Sonaba seria. – _Sabes muy bien que lo que pasó con Rachel no fue apropósito._ – Hizo una pausa. – _Me asuste tanto como vos y como todas… Entiendo que estés mal y que no sepas lo que decís pero no voy a permitir que me culpes por algo que no hice. _– Concluyó dejándola sin habla.

_Me muero si la pierdo y no pude decirle todo lo que la amo._ – Respiraba agitadamente, estaba apesadumbrada. Su habla se entrecortaba a causa del gimoteo. – _Lo_ _último que le dije fue que hiciera lo de la tela…_ - Se quebró. - _¿Por qué tuve que hacerlo? _

_No te culpes más San._ – La abrazó con fuerza evitando que se alejara de su cuerpo. – _Deja de buscarle un culpable a todo… Fue un accidente._ – Intentaba contener el llanto. – _Y estate segura que ella sabe cuánto la amas._

_No lo sabe…_ - Susurró empapando el pecho de la morena. – _Nadie sabe cuánto la amo…_

_Amigate con Quinn y anda a ocupar el lugar que te corresponde._ – Sus miradas se encontraron. –_ A su lado._

_Si venís a decirme de nuevo que le pida disculpas a Santana, desde ya te digo que ni te gastes._ – Expresó sin levantar su vista.

Quinn se encontraba con la cabeza entre sus brazos, los cuales se situaban sobre las rodillas flexionadas. Estaba dormitando. No quería bajar la guardia en ningún momento. Cualquier segundo que se descuidase podía ser fundamental.

_No venía a eso._ – Respondió Rachel tomando asiento a su lado. – _Solo te quería decir que están llamando para sacar sangre._ – Mostró el brazo logrando captar su atención. – _A mí ya me sacaron._ – Sonrió tímidamente.

Sin emitir comentario se colocó de pie, dirigiéndose hacia la nada misma. _- ¿Es por acá?_ – Observó a su novia y pudo notar como afirmaba con su cabeza. Sin esperar, corrió por ese pasillo hasta llegar a su cometido.

_¿Todo el tiempo está así?_ – Indagó una voz conocida.

El rostro de Rachel volteó hacia donde provenía. Colocándose de pie como si la silla tuviese un resorte, se aferró fuertemente de su cuello.

_Amiga, que alegría verte._ – Suspiró relajada. – _No sabes lo que te necesito a mi lado._

Correspondiendo ese abrazo sincero, procedió a mimar su espalda. – _Lo sé… No debe ser fácil estar, prácticamente, todo el día acá._

Se separó lentamente para volver a tomar asiento. – _La verdad… No_. – Hizo una pausa. – _Pero no quiero dejar sola a Quinn…_ - Se focalizó en sus ojos. – _Vos misma lo dijiste, viste como está… _- Generó una mueca con su boca. _- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_

_No lo sé._ – Respondió Hannah con seguridad. _– Yo llegué y me encontré con los médicos asistiéndola y a Santana llorando y en un estado de depresión increíble._ – Recordó sacudiendo su cuerpo a causa del escalofrío. – _Parecía muerta._

_¿Santana?_ – Indagó frunciendo su ceño.

_Brittany._ – Suspiró. _- ¿Cómo está?_

_¿La verdad?_ – Frunció su boca. – _Complicada…_

_¿Enserio me decís?_ – Humedeció sus labios conteniendo el dolor interno. – _Creía que la operación había salido bien._

_Fue un éxito_ – Se mostraba positiva. – _Pero el coágulo no drena… Está en un lugar muy complicado como para tocar demasiado._

_¿Y sus piernas? –_ Consultó. – _Cuando la vi las tenía muy raras…_

_Gracias a dios no se le quebraron…_ - Jugó con un trozo de papel que tenía entre sus dedos. – _Tiene unas fisuras pero nada grave…_

_¿Eso quiere decir que no corre riesgo de quedar paralítica?_ – Preguntó sin anestesia.

_No se sabe._ – Fue sincera. _– Todo depende de ese coagulo cerebral y el golpe fuerte en su columna._ – Observó a la figura de su novia a lo lejos. – _Esto no lo sabe Quinn._ – Volvió a focalizarse en ella.

_Me imaginé…_ - Controló que no se acercara. - _¿Cuándo se lo piensan decir? _

_Están esperando a que se despierte._ – Se colocó de pie para dirigirse hacia ella. – _No quieren anticiparse a posibles malas noticias sin antes ver como evoluciona._

_¡Pero es la hermana!_ – Elevó un poco el tono de voz. – _Tiene que saber que existe esa posibilidad._

Agarró con fuerza ambas manos de la pelirroja. – _Conozco a Quinn… No le haría nada bien saber esto._

_¿Y vos cómo estás?_ – Indagó al notar su rostro demacrado.

_Cansada…_ - Suspiró. _– Pero no me pienso mover de su lado._

_Tenés que volver al conservatorio… La que tiene las faltas permitidas es ella y yo ya no puedo maquillar más tu ausencia._ – Tomó aire. – _Estando acá no cambias en nada el estado de Britt._

_Estando acá, soy el sostén de mi novia._ – La señaló. _– ¿No ves como está? Gracias que puede mantenerse de pie._

_Si querés seguir siendo su sostén, tenés que procurar mantenerte sana._ – Reprochó como si se tratase de su hija. – _Estás sin comer, durmiendo mal… Necesitas estar plena._

Una mirada de su parte fue suficiente para que Hannah entendiese lo que intentaba decirle. En silencio y sin que nada más importase se dirigió hacia Quinn, quien acababa de donar sangre. Su andar era lento y en zigzag. Sentía que en cualquier momento se desvanecía. Sus piernas perdían el control del peso y cada paso era un suplicio.

_Te tengo amor…_ - Susurró pasándole el brazo por la cintura. – _Agarrate de mí._ – Pidió dulcemente.

Sujetándose con fuerza de su cuello, comenzó a caminar junto a su novia. – G_racias… Pero puedo sola… _- Su orgullo seguía intacto.

_No te hagas la fuerte Quinn, necesitas que te ayudemos. _– Observó a la pelirroja, quien rápidamente la sostuvo del otro lado.

Achicando sus ojos intentaba descifrar de quien se trataba. El cansancio que padecía, sumado a su malestar a causa de comer poco y haber perdido litros de sangre, la llevaban a no reconocer con claridad a las personas.

_Soy Hannah…_ - Acotó sonriéndole. Una ínfima sonrisa por parte de Quinn lo decía todo.

Ambas la llevaron hasta el asiento más cercano. Situándola con cuidado, la dejaron reposar con su cabeza hacia atrás. La apoyaba contra la pared. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados a la par mientras su boca, junto a sus orificios nasales, intentaban respirar de manera calma.

_Amor…_ - Susurró Rachel. Pudo sentir un quejido a modo de respuesta. – _Tenés que dormir un poco._

_Estoy bien durmiendo así…_ - Respondió en un murmullo.

_¡Eso no es dormir! –_ Elevó el tono ofuscada.

Achicó sus ojos. _– No grites, te lo pido por dios._ – Sus manos se aferraron a la frente. – _Se me parte la cabeza._

La mirada de la morocha se encontró con la de Hannah, quien inmediatamente buscó con energía algo en su bolso. Luego de mucho revolver encontró lo que buscaba. Se trataba de una libreta. La retiró con cuidado y se la entregó.

_¿Qué es?_ – Expresó moviendo sus labios sin que ningún sonido saliese de su boca. _- ¿Es la de ella?_ – Señaló a su novia de igual modo. Pudo notar como su amiga afirmaba con la cabeza.

_¿Qué hacen con mi libreta?_ – Indagó abriendo mínimamente uno de sus ojos.

_Creía que estabas durmiendo._ – Respondió sorprendida.

_Estoy durmiendo._ – Volvió a su posición inicial. – _Pero eso no implica que sea sorda._

_Te la traje porque supuse que la querías tener con vos. _– Acotó Hannah.

_No me importa_. – Elevó sus hombros. – _Ya nada más me importa_

_Capaz tengas ganas de escribir… Cuando te sientas mejor._ – Explicó Rachel con amor, mientras acariciaba su pierna para luego situarla sobre la misma.

Los ojos de Quinn se focalizaron en ambas. – _No se ofendan, pero quiero estar sola…_ - Suspiró. – _No me siento bien._

_¿Qué te duele?_ – Indagó preocupada. - _¿Sentís algún malestar?_ – Agregó rápidamente.

_Estoy bien Rach…_ - Fue tajante. _– Solo quiero estar sola un rato._

_Te vamos a buscar algo para comer. _– Sujetó a su amiga del brazo. La misma permanecía callada observando la actitud negadora de Quinn.

_No tengo hambre._ – La fulminó con la mirada.

_No te lo di a elegir._ – Respondió de igual modo mientras se perdía por el pasillo.

Sus parpados se abrían pesadamente. Con lentitud deslizaba la lengua por sus labios, los cuales se encontraban pegajosos. Una de sus manos limpiaba su comisura del dejo de saliva que aun pendía en ella. El sueño había sido profundo y se notaba. Su vista se focalizaba en un objeto peludo que dormía a su lado. Se trataba de Tubbi, el unicornio de peluche que siempre llevaba Brittany.

Su cabeza se levantó rápidamente, junto con su cuerpo. Con rapidez ojeó todo lo que la rodeaba y ahí estaba su amiga. Alison se encontraba sentada a su lado, cuidándola. Podía notar como sus ojos la observaban y una de sus manos la mimaba.

_¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?_ – Santana se mostraba alterada, sin despegarse de aquel muñeco.

_Apenas media hora. –_ Intentó que se calmara.

_¿Brittany?_ – Refregó sus ojos con ambas manos. - _¿Qué novedades hay?_

Los ojos de Quinn permanecían cerrados con fuerza mientras una de sus piernas se movía nerviosamente. Dicho movimiento fue el detonante de la caída de esa libreta que descansaba sobre su rodilla. Aquel ruido seco provocó su atención. Aun con sus manos sujetando esos cortos mechones, descendió su mirada hacia el causante de ese ruido.

Luego de analizarlo por unos minutos, se dispuso a levantarlo. Con lentitud inclinó su cuerpo lo necesario hasta que sus manos fueron al encuentro de aquel objeto. Palpándolo con sus yemas logró capturarlo y situarlo frente a ella. Sin demasiada atención las hojas pasaban rápidamente ante sus ojos. Leía sin leer.

Ahí estaba su lapicera, atada como era costumbre, de aquel hilo que determinaba la pagina próxima a escribir. Todo en esa libreta la llamaba para que escribiese sus sentimientos pero su corazón estaba lo suficientemente muerto como para hacerlo. Sus dedos perdían sensibilidad y su cerebro estaba saturado.

Dejándose guiar por sus instintos, los únicos que aun sentían algo dentro de ese cuerpo frío y moribundo, comenzó a plasmar garabatos sin sentido. Eso había en su mente. Millones de cosas sin sentido que no hacían más que complicarle la vida.

_¿Existe la felicidad? En caso de que así fuese, ¿Cuánto puede durar?_

Preguntas sin respuestas se entremezclaban entre aquellos dibujos incoherentes. Indescifrables dudas se plasmaban casi sin intención.

_Rachel me dijo algo que me dejó pensando. "Vos no vivís la vida, sufrís la vida. Tenés que disfrutar un poco mas y no sufrir tanto". _

Rió al recordar lo que sin pensar comenzaba a expresar. Su novia lograba eso, que se riera aun cuando no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para respirar. Su mano estaba viva, podía sentir la sangre correr con fluidez, tal vez, después de todo no sería mala idea.

_Quizás tenga razón. Lo mismo me había respondido uno de los tantos médicos que visité en mi peor época. "Quinn, tenés que tomarte la vida menos seria". Somatizo, es lo que hago para defenderme. Me enojo conmigo misma, con la gente que me rodea y me ama, con mi cuerpo. Pobre mi cuerpo. Pobre de mí. _

Un suspiró se escapó sin avisar, mientras sus ojos seguían con cautela cada movimiento que se sintiese cerca. Estaba alerta a cualquier novedad que pudiese haber.

_¿Cómo no voy a somatizar? ¿Cómo no voy a sentir que es personal? Primero mi papá, ahora Britt… ¿Por qué? Nuevamente no tengo explicaciones para entender por qué tanta saña con mi persona._

_Creo que Tubbi tendría que estar con ella_. – Expresó la latina mientras lo observaba.

_Y llevaselo…_ - Sonrió Alison. _- ¿Qué estás esperando?_

_¿Vos no escuchaste a Quinn?_ – Frunció su ceño volviéndose a recostar. – _Va a ser mejor que se lo lleves vos._ – Estiró su mano.

_Ni loca._ – Fue terminante. – _Corresponde que vos se lo des, así que te vas a ir a duchar, vas a comer algo y vamos a volver al hospital._

_No tengo ganas._ – Musitó. – _Ni siquiera tengo ganas de estar viva…_ - Agregó imperceptiblemente.

_Nunca me gustó dar lastima, por eso toda mi vida estuve intentando mostrar una apariencia de algo que nunca fui. Vivía formando una nueva personalidad para confrontar los momentos que la vida me imponía. El abandono siempre se encontraba en primer plano._

_¿Otra vez con el mismo tema Hann? –_ Criticó Rachel mientras elegía algo del buffet.

_Es que es la realidad._ – Intentaba hacerla entrar en razón. – _No podes seguir acá todos los días como si nada más ocurriese fuera… _- Hizo una pausa. – _Mañana ya es lunes ¿Qué pensás hacer?_

_Seguir acá_. – Fue escueta.

_¿Y el conservatorio?_ – Consultó sabiendo la respuesta.

_No me interesa nada más que Quinn._ – La miró fijo. – _No la quiero abandonar._

_¡No la estarías abandonando!_ – Resopló. – _Dios… Sos tan exagerada._

_¿No te das cuenta como está?_ – Elevó el tono saturada. - _¡No puede estar sola! No después de saber que casi se suicida y vos la salvaste._

El rostro de Hannah se palideció. Su boca se encontraba abierta en su totalidad sin saber que decir. Un intento fallido por hablar provocó que la mirada de Rachel se focalizase en la elección de aquel alimento a ingerir.

_No hace falta que digas nada._ – Pensó un instante. _– Entiendo la situación en la que te encontrabas… Quinn me explicó todo._ – La observó de reojo. – _Pero también pretendo que entiendas mejor que nadie que no puede quedarse sola._

_Ella es así: Simple, dulce, y por sobre todo desinteresada. Está dispuesta a brindar siempre ayuda, a soportar (véase como soportarme), a conversar, a entender o simplemente a escuchar. Esa es mi hermana, la mejor que tengo. Tan distintas y, sin embargo, nos entendemos y amamos. No pude ayudarla, apenas logré escucharla y acompañarla en pocos momentos. Nunca me voy a perdonar esto._

_Si no vas a verla en este momento, nunca te lo vas a perdonar._ – Expresó una efusiva Alison mientras se ponía de pie. - _¡Dios! Me enerva tu pasividad._

_¿Qué puedo hacer?_ – Volvió a colocarse en su posición fetal, dándole la espalda. – _Quinn no me quiere cerca, Brittany me odia… No pude cuidarla, no supe hacerlo. _– Su voz comenzaba a entrecortarse. – _No tengo fuerzas para dárselas a alguien más._

_Si tanto la amas hace algo, porque esta actitud no hace más que empeorar la situación._ – Fue tajante mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

_¿Te vas?_ – Consultó desinteresadamente elevando su rostro de forma disimulada.

_Voy al hospital._ – La observó. - _¿Vas a venir?_

_No te olvides de Tubbi._ – Volvió a recobrar su posición.

_Pienso en morirme, pero no tan seriamente como antes, supongo que es el amor lo que me está recargando las pilas, aunque no me lo voy a llevar a la tumba. Quiero morirme, cerrar los ojos para siempre. Quiero estar con Brittany en la tierra y en el cielo. La amo demasiado como para imaginar una vida sin ella. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podré aguantar?_

_Creo que sos de gran ayuda para Quinn_. – Acotó la pelirroja mientras terminaba de elegir la comida para la misma. – _Cuando la encontré en esa azotea pude sentir esa soledad que la trauma._

_Esa soledad no se la puedo sacar yo…_ - Suspiró. – _Desgraciadamente._

_Pero la ayudas a sentirse importante._ – Sonrió forzadamente.

_Es lo que intento, demostrarle que vale… Que tiene razones para seguir en este mundo. _– Comenzó a dirigirse con la bandeja. – _Siempre que logramos estar bien algo nuevo tiene que pasar…_

_¿Los padres de las chicas donde están?_ – Consultó fijándose en lo que llevaba para evitar que se cayera.

_Tengo entendido que la madre firmó unos papeles para que se hiciera cargo de todo._ – Revoleó los ojos. –_ Una especie de tutoría…_

_¿Tutoría? _– Rió irónicamente. – _¿Una de sus hijas se está muriendo y la tipa esa no es capaz de venir?_

_¡No se está muriendo!_ – Gritó corrigiéndola. _– ¡Nunca más vuelvas a decir eso!_ – Intentó relajar su ceño fruncido. - _Quinn me dijo que no era buena persona, pero yo también me sorprendí ante esto._

_¿Y ella como lo tomó?_ – Preguntó aun atónita.

_Normal._ – Elevó sus hombros. – _Es como si ya estuviese acostumbrada a vivir esta miseria._ – Arqueó sus cejas lamentándose. – _Me parte el alma que tenga que pasar por todo este sufrimiento, sola._ – Contuvo las lágrimas. – _Ya lo padeció con su papá y ahora esto… No se lo merece._

_No está sola Rach._ – Sujetó la bandeja con una mano y con la otra la abrazó a la altura de los hombros. _– Vos sos fuerte y estás a su lado… Además nos tiene a todas nosotras. _– Hizo memoria. – _Está Santana…_

_Santana no está._ – Fue tajante. – _Se agarraron a trompadas y Quinn la echó._

_¿Estás exagerando?_ – Elevó una ceja.

_No._ – Movió su rostro en forma de negación. – _Literal… ¿Por qué te pensas que tiene el labio así?_

_Creía que había sido un momento fogoso entre ustedes_. – Rió ínfimamente buscando tentarla.

_No es gracioso…_ - No pudo contener una risilla.

_Ríete que te hace bien._ – La sacudió medidamente.

Depositándole un beso en la frente a modo de apoyo, continuaron caminando abrazadas hacia donde se encontraba Quinn, la cual aun seguía sentada y ensimismada en su libreta.

_Esa pregunta retórica tiene una sola respuesta: Petiza, de pelo lacio y morocho, que te mira con ojos que te entienden, que te escucha con oídos sinceros, que siempre, siempre tiene tiempo y lugar para los problemas de los demás. Principalmente los míos. Esta razón es la única que me ayuda a soportar las adversidades. Está razón tiene un solo nombre: Rachel._

_¡Ay no!_ – Gritó la morocha golpeando su frente con una de sus manos.

_¿Qué pasó?_ – Se sobresaltó preocupada.

_Me olvide del condimento._ – Pensó un segundo. – _¡Tomá!_ – Exigió entregándole su bandeja. – _Llevaselo y yo mientras lo voy a buscar._

_Tampoco es impresi…_ - Se vio abordada por aquel objeto con comida.

_¡Para Quinn si!_ – Comenzó a retirarse. _– No come si no tiene mayonesa._ – Explicó a lo lejos mientras aceleraba su paso.

Aligerando su andar, casi comenzando a correr, se dirigió nuevamente hacia aquel buffet que había dentro del hospital. Unos cuantos metros la separaban de esa puerta. Perdida en su mundo, ensimismada en su objetivo, no prestaba atención a nada más que hubiese a su alrededor.

Dicho descuido provocó que inesperadamente algo se atravesara ante ella, derivando en una caída estrepitosa. Su cuerpo se desplomó por completo generando la atención de todas las personas aledañas al lugar.

_¡Perdón!_ – Pidió una voz masculina.

Rachel se encontraba de espaldas, quejándose en el piso a causa del dolor por la caída. Evitando protestar demasiado, giró sobre su eje sin levantar la vista. Sus manos sacudían su ropa mientras sus ojos comenzaban a inspeccionar el panorama. Ninguna herida se notaba a simple vista.

_¿Estás bien?_ – Volvió a consultar la misma voz. _– Juro que no te vi pasar… ¡Te pido mil disculpas!_

_Está bien._ – Sonrió hacia la nada misma, reincorporándose. – _Fue culpa mía, venia dis…_ - Su comentario se vio interrumpido al elevar la vista y encontrarse con esa voz que ahora tenía un rostro.

Su cuerpo se paralizó al procesar lo que sus retinas observaban. Pestañó unas cuantas veces de manera consecutiva y rápida, buscando descifrar si aquello se trataba de un sueño. Mostrándose perdidamente estupefacta, su boca se abrió totalmente intentando continuar un dialogo que resultaba irremontable.

* * *

><p>¿Que onda con Santana? ¿Brittany se está muriendo?<p>

¿Con quien se encontró Rachel que la shockeó tanto? (Pista: Es un personaje nuevo y esporádico)

Este es uno de mis capitulos preferidos, espero compartan de parecer**  
><strong>

**Proximo Capitulo:** 35. Dos butacas bien lejos.

**Actualizacion:** Domingo 08/01.

Como algunas ya sabran, hoy es mi cumpleaños. Obviamente no iba a dejarlas sin capitulo, asi que espero sus reviews como regalo!

Creo que me lo merezco... jajajaja

_UNA RAZON PARA VIVIR._

.net/s/7698431/1/


	36. Dos butacas bien lejos

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

><p><strong>35. <strong>Dos butacas bien lejos.

Domingo 29 de Agosto de 2010.

* * *

><p><em>Bonita…<em> - Susurró al oído. – _Volve... Volve a mí._

Sus parpados se abrían sosegadamente mientras esa voz que sonaba difusa comenzaba a tomar el color de siempre. Ese tono angelical emanado por las cuerdas vocales de Quinn comenzaba a sonar como era habitual. Su boca se encontraba pastosa y con dificultad para modular, intentó observarla. Su vista se mostraba nublosa mientras, parpadeando varias veces consecutivas, lograba focalizarla.

_¿Te sentís bien?_ – Consultó acariciando su cabeza.

_¿Dónde estoy?_ – Analizó el entorno con dificultad.

_En el hospital._ – Sonrió. _– Te desmayaste…_ - Hizo una pausa ínfima. – _Dijo el médico que tenés que comer mejor y sobre todo descansar._

_No puedo descansar._ – Intentó levantarse de aquella camilla donde se encontraba recostada pero fue inútil. La mano de su novia se lo impidió.

_Dijo que hicieras reposo hasta que te sintieras bien._ – Explicó autoritariamente.

_Me siento bien_. – Replicó igual que una niña. - _¿Brittany?_

Un suspiro lo decía todo. _– Igual… Ninguna mejora…_ - Mordió su labio inferior.

_¿Tampoco empeoró, no?_ – Volteó sobre su eje para observar a su novia sentada a un lado. Buscó su mano.

Observando su actitud, la sujetó con fuerza. _– No…_

_Entonces mira el lado positivo._ – Sonrió apretándola con vigor. – _Siempre voy a estar con vos para ayudarte a que lo veas._

_Lo sé._ – Inclinó su cuerpo hacia ella. – _Lo sé mi vida._ – Sus labios se posaron delicadamente sobre los de Rachel, quien automáticamente cerró sus ojos.

Retirados besos, cortos y sentidos, se efectuaban por parte de ambas. Buscaban transmitir el apoyo a través de ellos. La mano de Quinn mimaba la mejilla de la morocha mientras una ínfima sonrisa lograba verse en ese rostro triste. Lagrimas mudas caían de uno de sus ojos, yaciendo sobre el rostro de Rachel a quien parecía no importarle.

_Me asusté mucho cuando me dijeron que te descompensaste_. – Inhaló profundo. – _Por favor amor, no puede pasarte nada…_

_No va a pasarme nada._ – Gestó una mueca. – _Simplemente me debe de haber hecho mal el no comer correctamente. _– Mintió desviando su vista.

Notó la actitud. - _¿Hay algo que no me estés contando?_ – Buscó su mirada.

Deslizando la lengua por el labio inferior, volteó nuevamente hacia Quinn. Aquellos ojos verdes, que desde hacía días se encontraban sin su brillo característico, le brindaban la seguridad para que se abriese.

_¿No había nadie conmigo cuando me desmayé?_ – Consultó con misterio.

_No lo sé._ – Pensó. – _Ya te encontré en esta camilla. _– Frunció su ceño. - _¿Por qué?_

_Me pasó algo muy raro que fue lo que me hizo bajar la presión…_ - Explicó tomando una bocanada de aire.

**Flashback: 29 de Agosto de 2010.**

_Dejame que te ayude._ – Pidió el muchacho que se encontraba frente a ella.

_No te hagas problema, puedo sola…_ - Respondió dubitativamente mientras se colocaba de pie.

Aquellos ojos la habían impactado. No podía entender, ni asimilar, lo que estaba viendo. Tenía la misma mirada que su hermano. Ese color de ojos, ese brillo, la forma. Todo, absolutamente todo. Conocía a Theo, lo recordaba como si lo viese todos los días y este chico tenía su mirar.

_¿Segura que estás bien?_ – Consultó nuevamente al notar la manera de observarlo. Solo atinó a responder en modo afirmativo con su cabeza. – _Te pido mil disculpas nuevamente pero es que recién estoy aprendiendo a manejar esto._ – Observó a lo que se refería.

Rachel imitó su movimiento y analizó la silla de ruedas donde se encontraba situado. Sus ojos analizaban cada aspecto del muchacho. Podía ver la inmovilidad de sus piernas, mientras recorría todo su cuerpo de manera ascendente. Nuevamente llegaba a su rostro. Una sonrisa se encontraba en su boca. Su manera de hacerlo también le recordaba a Theo. Peor aún era su mirada. No podía evitarla. Ese brillo, ese color, hasta su pestañeo era idéntico. Se sentía loca y aun peor, observada por él.

_¿Estás segura que no te lastime?_ – Volvió a preguntar al notar como continuaba paralizada frente a él. _– Te notó con la vista algo perdida, ¿Estás mareada?_

Sacudió su rostro volviendo en sí. – _No, gracias._ – Hizo una pausa. – _Perdóname es que tenés algo en la cara que me hace acordar a un ser querido_. – Tragó saliva con fuerza intentando contener el llanto.

_Creo que entiendo lo que me decís…_ - Acotó. – _Sufrí un accidente, que derivó en esto._ – Señaló su estado con la vista. – _Y cada vez que me veo también recuerdo a un ser querido. _– Explicó sin que nadie preguntase.

_¿Qué te pasó?_ – Se interesó mientras acomodaba su ropa.

_Tuve un accidente de auto al volver de un recital. _– Captó la atención de Rachel inmediatamente.

_¿Qué?_ – Repitió atónita quedando petrificada.

_Si… Volvía de un recital y sufrí un accidente automovilístico. _– Recordó apenado. – _Casi pasó al otro lado pero por suerte…_ - Rió para sí mismo. – _Si se puede llamar suerte, quedé así… Al menos estoy vivo. _– Se fijó en los ojos de la morocha.

_¿Estabas solo?_ – Miró hacia el suelo evitando el contacto visual.

_Con mi hermana._ – Arrojó con tristeza.

La vista de Rachel se elevó rápidamente y sus ojos se encontraban más redondos que nunca. Su boca balbuceaba incoherencias sin saber bien que decir. ¿Estaría escuchando bien? Un fuerte pinchazo en su cabeza la hacía dudar de la veracidad de esas palabras. Cerrando sus ojos con vigor y sujetándose la frente con ambas manos, buscaba controlarlo.

_¿Esto es alguna clase de broma de mal gusto?_ – Cuestionó aun conservando su postura. Su cuerpo se tambaleó perdiendo levemente el equilibrio. – _De ser así, no me está causando gracia. _– Se focalizó en él. - _¿Quién sos?_ – Indagó con algo de temor.

_Artie._ – Sonrió. - _¿Broma? Por favor… Nunca bromearía con algo tan grave._ – Se acercó a ella deslizándose con su silla.

_¡No te acerques!_ – Espetó defensivamente. – _No me hables mas…_ - Humedeció sus labios, nerviosa. - _¿Por qué me decís todo esto?_ – Elevó el tono. _- ¿Por qué?_

_¿Qué cosa?_ – Se mostraba calmo. - _¿Lo de mi accidente? _– No esperó respuesta. – _Te lo estoy contando porque me preguntaste que me había pasa… _- No logró terminar la frase.

_¡No me digas más nada!_ – Volteó sobre su eje. – _No quiero escucharte más._ – Nuevamente ese dolor en la sien le producía un malestar interno general. – _¡No hables más!_ – Fue lo último que arrojó antes de comenzar a dejar aquel panorama que no hacía más que enfermarla.

_¡Rachel!_ – Gritó.

Su andar se detuvo en seco. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza y viceversa. Se encontraba estupefacta. Un leve mareo se hizo presente en ella. La había llamado por su nombre. Que ella recordase nunca se lo había dicho. Podía sentir como su piel se palidecía y lentamente sus sentidos comenzaban a perder sensibilidad. Las voces de alrededor sonaban difusas mientras sus extremidades se veían nulas ante cualquier acción emanada por su cerebro. Lo veía pero sin hacerlo realmente. Ahí estaba, su cuerpo inmóvil sobre aquel artefacto de metal. Nuevamente sus ojos la incomodaban provocándole un recuerdo que cada vez la lastimaba más profundo.

_¿Qué dijiste?_ – Indagó con dificultad. Su boca modulaba con lentitud mientras el malestar incrementaba.

_Es hora de que vuelvas Rachel_. – Expresó inmediatamente. – _Ya es hora._

Aquello fue lo único que logró oír cuando pudo sentir como sus piernas perdían la fuerza y se desvanecía por completo. Sus ojos se cerraban pesadamente dando lugar a un impacto que jamás pudo sentir.

**Fin del Flashback.**

_¿No me vas a decir nada? –_ Preguntó al notar el rostro inmolado de Quinn.

Pensó un instante. – _Creo que tenés que descansar Rach._ – Fue concisa. – _Me da la sensación de que estás saturadas y crees ver y escuchar cosas que no son._

_¡Te aseguro que era real!_ – Elevó el tono. – _Me tropecé con él, me caí._ – Buscó en su pierna. - _¿Sino como explicas esto?_ – Señaló.

La observó con atención. – _Nadie dijo que no te hayas tropezado de verdad y que no te hayas lastimado… _- Hizo una pausa. _– Solo digo que dudo que esa persona que decís haber visto, sea tan parecida a Theo y…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_¡No era parecida!_ – Se encontraba alterada. – _Tenía su misma mirada y me dijo Rachel…_ - Sujetó su rostro. - _¡Me dijo Rachel sin conocerme!_

Con las manos buscó calmarla a base de mimos. – _Amor…_ - Musitó. – _No te podes alterar así… Te va a hacer peor._

Se separó bruscamente. - _¡No me trates como a una enferma!_ – Frunció su ceño. – _Y menos como a una loca._

Rápidamente se situó de pie al lado de la cama. – _Mira Rachel, yo también estoy sin dormir, comiendo mal y todo…_ - Suspiró. – _No quiero gritarte ni tratarte mal porque sé que después me voy a arrepentir._ – Caminó hacia la puerta.

_¿A dónde te vas?_ – Cuestionó.

_Voy a mi lugar._ – Evitó observarla. – _Cuando te sientas mejor y te des cuenta que todas esas cosas que ves no son más que ideas de tu cabeza, te voy a estar esperando._ – Le regaló una sonrisa apenada antes de retirarse.

Exhalando el aire con su mayor fuerza, se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la cama. Ambas manos se situaban en su rostro, tapándose los ojos. No sabía que era real y que no. No entendía de donde había salido Artie, pero de algo estaba segura, aquello no había sido un sueño.

Con su cabeza gacha, observando cada paso producido, Quinn deambulaba por el hospital buscando llegar a aquel pasillo que había sido su hogar durante las últimas horas. Con ambas manos en cada bolsillo del jean, caminaba desgarbadamente. Ahí estaban esas butacas incomodas esperándola. Juraba que su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado a las mismas. Volviendo a esa posición inerte que ya era habitual, se dispuso a esperar noticias que todavía no había recibido.

Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a ese asiento de plástico, mientras los pies se mecían enérgicamente de adelante hacia atrás. Se encontraban cruzados entre sí. Su vista se perdía en ellos, a la vez que ambos ojos se cerraban a la par, buscando algo de calma interior. Pudo percibir una presencia junto a ella, pero la pesadez que cargaban sus parpados provocaba que fuese un suplicio parpadear.

_Espero que no sigas con esas ideas dementes en la cabeza._ – Expresó sin moverse de su posición.

_Soy Alison._ – Agregó escuetamente.

Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron por inercia y con rapidez. Se fijó en ella durante unos cuantos minutos para luego recorrer el entorno que se encontraba detrás de ella, buscando la presencia de alguna persona no grata.

_Quedate tranquila._ – Exclamó conociéndola. – _Vine sola._ – Logró captar su atención. - _¿Me puedo sentar?_

_Hace lo que querías._ – Fue tajante, volviendo a descender el rostro hacia la nada misma.

Carraspeando para cortar ese silencio incomodo se dispuso sentarse a su lado. Colocó ambas manos juntas entre sus rodillas mientras con la lengua recorría ambos labios buscando la palabra o frase adecuada.

_¿Rachel?_ – Consultó al aire.

_Está descompuesta._ – Fue concisa.

_¿Qué le pasó?_ – Inclinó su rostro para intentar verla.

Se encontró con esos ojos verdes que hacía, al menos un día, transmitían ira, bronca y frustración.

_¿Te interesa?_ – Sacudiendo el rostro, rió para sí misma. _– Lo dudo._

_¿Por qué me agredís?_ – Frunció su ceño. - _¡Te lo estoy preguntando bien!_

_¿Qué haces acá?_ – Arremetió sin procesar lo dicho por la morena.

_Vine a ver como estaba Brittany._ – Elevó sus cejas ante lo obvio. - _¿Qué más voy a hacer?_

_¿Entonces porque me preguntas por Rachel?_ – Atacó.

_¡Porque me sorprendió no verla con vos! –_ Chocó ambas manos con sus rodillas. – _Fue una simple pregunta… ¿Es necesario que reacciones así?_ – Mordió el labio inferior.

_Rachel se descompuso porque le bajo la presión y Brittany sigue igual._ – Sonrió soberbiamente. - _¿Contenta? Ya te podes ir._

_La verdad que sos tan pedante cuando querés…_ - Meció su rostro de un lado a otro. – _Vengo a darte mi apoyo, a estar con vos, a demostrarte que no estás so…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_No te quiero a mi lado Alison, no te quiero cerca. _– La aniquiló con una mirada. – _Cada vez que te me pegas, no haces más que traerme problemas._

Tragó saliva con fuerza. _– No puedo creer lo que escucho…_ - Efectuó una risa ínfima. – _Me decís esto cuando siempre fui la única persona que estuvo a tu lado sin importar que ganancias podía sacar a cambio… _

Un suspiro en Quinn denotaba su debate interno. Analizaba sus sentimientos a la vez que aquellas palabras no hacían más que derrumbar esa muralla que creía construida sólidamente.

Los ojos de Rachel se encontraban abiertos a la par, observando el techo blanco de la habitación de hospital donde se encontraba reposando. Varias ideas e hipótesis daban vuelva por su mente, pero de algo estaba segura. Aquello no había sido un sueño. Tenía que encontrar a ese chico a como diera lugar. Debía recuperar fuerzas, recomponerse e ir al encuentro de ese tal Artie.

Levantándose lentamente para no volver a sentir ese mareo que había derivado en un desmayo, se reincorporó. Sus párpados se cerraron al hacerlo y luego de un suspiro profundo los abrió con pasividad, encontrándose con una imagen inesperada ante ella.

_Finn… ¿Qué haces acá?_ – Indagó sorprendida.

Se acercó cautelosamente. –_ Venía a ver como seguia Brittany y escuché que te descompensaste… _- Hizo una pausa. – _Aproveché y quise saber cómo estabas… ¿Estás bien?_

_Si._ – Sujetó su frente. _– Solo me bajó la presión y me desmayé._ – Frunció su ceño. – _Me duele un poco la cabeza pero nada grave… Es soportable._

_Dejame que te ayude_. – Expresó extendiendo la mano para que la sujetara.

Luego de observarla varias veces, intercalando miradas con el rostro del muchacho, decidió aferrarse a la misma. Dejando que el peso de su cuerpo se situara sobre él, descendió de aquella camilla. Ambas manos la rodearon por la cintura, provocando que sus rostros se encontraran frente a frente. Inclinando levemente su cuerpo, se acercó lo suficiente como para que un simple suspiro uniera sus bocas.

_Para Finn._ – Lo apartó con cuidado. _- ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_Te extraño Rachel._ – Observó sus pupilas con intensidad.

_Yo también extraño lo que teníamos Al, pero es difícil retomar una amistad después de todo lo que pasó entre nosotras_. – Suspiró con fuerza. – _Se que siempre estas y te pido perdón por contestarte de la peor forma, pero también entendé la situación por la que estoy pasando._

_Lo sé Quinn… Lo sé._ – Tragó saliva. – _Por eso es que estoy acá… Necesito hablar con vos cuanto antes._

_¿De qué tema?_ – La observó de reojo.

_No entiendo cómo pudiste dejarme así, sin que nada te importara._ – Caminó de un lado a otro evitando el cuerpo de Rachel. – _Juro que no entiendo que le podes ver a Quinn._ – La analizó. – _Sos demasiado mujer para ella… Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de darme la oportunidad de demostrarte que soy para vos._

_Basta Finn._ – Cerró nuevamente sus ojos. _– No me siento bien, no estoy pasando por el mejor momento y no quiero faltarte el respeto._ – Inhaló una bocanada de aire, serenándose. – _Es la decisión que tomé y no estoy consultándola con vos, simplemente estoy informándote que no puedo seguir con alguien que no amo. _– Una mirada sugerente le indicaba que se refería a él.

_No podes estar peleada con Santana, se aman como si fuesen hermanas. _– Explicó intentando hacerla entrar en razón. - _¿Tenés idea de cómo está?_

_No…_ - Hizo una pausa. – _No, ni me interesa._ – Se mostró dura y distante. _– Ella dejo que a Britt le…_ - No pudo continuar.

_¡Deja de decir cosas que no son!_ – Elevó el tono, sorprendiéndola.

_No me levantes la voz._ – Amenazó con su dedo.

_¡Es que por Dios!_ – Se colocó de pie. – _Date cuenta que sufre igual que vos… ¡Está destrozada!_ – Colocó las manos en su cintura. - _¿Podes dejar tu orgullo de lado y darte cuenta como son las cosas?_

_¡No se trata de orgullo! _– Gritó Finn. _- ¿No podes ver que te amo? _

_¿Me amas? _– Abrió sus ojos sorprendida. _- ¡Ni siquiera llegamos a salir!_

_Me enamoré de vos Rachel…_ - Se encontraba de espaldas a ella. – _Me enamoré de tu persona y me dispuse a recuperarte… _- La miró sobre su hombro. - _¿También me vas a prohibir eso?_

_Si tanto me amas, no va a ser necesario que te prohíba nada_. – Su cola se apoyaba contra la camilla. _– Deberías de querer lo mejor para mí_

_¿Y Quinn es esa persona? –_ Volteó sobre su eje, quedando frente a ella a la espera de una respuesta.

_Si, lo es._ – Afirmó con seguridad.

_¿Qué tan segura estás de eso?_ – Mostraba superioridad con cada gesto en su rostro. - _¿Qué te hace pensar que no es puro interés?_

_¿Cómo podes pensar que San no es lo mejor para tu hermana?_ – Su entrecejo se encontraba presionado con fuerza. - _¿Realmente crees eso?_

_¡Ya no se qué creer!_ – Chilló rompiendo en llanto y fulminándola con esa mirada penetrante. - _¡No se qué pensar de ella, no sé qué pensar de nadie!_

_Quinn, creo que necesitas descansar._ – Intentó mantener la postura pacifica que portaba.

_Creo que necesitas dejar de decirme que hacer y que no._ – Susurró. – _Soy grande y sé que es lo mejor para mi hermana o no._

_¡Santana lo es!_ – Perdió sus cabales. – _Así no solo estas matándola a ella, sino también a Brittany._

_¿Matándola como ustedes casi matan a Rachel?_ – Achicó sus ojos amenazadoramente.

_¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?_ – Indagó la morocha estupefacta.

_Todo se sabe Rachel._ – Suspiró. – _Todo… ¿Qué te lleva a pensar que Quinn no estaba involucrada?_

Rió atónita. – _Yo no puedo creer lo que escucho… ¡Quinn me salvó la vida!_ – Gritó.

_Tal vez no hizo otra cosa que matarte aun más._ – Se acercó nuevamente. - ¿_Qué vida tenés a su lado? ¿Qué futuro te espera?_

_¿Por qué hablamos de futuro?_ – Cuestionó sin entender.

_Porque en algún momento Brittany va a tener que volar sola, lejos tuyo…_ - Explicó pensantemente. _– Y ahí va a estar ella, Santana…_ - Buscó esos ojos que la evitaban. – _Quinn… Las quiero mucho a las tres y esto que te digo, es sincero… No podes manejarte por impulsos que no llevaban a nada más que un odio irracional contra su persona._

_No me psicoanalices Alison._ – Fue tajante.

_¡Es la verdad que te negas ver!_ – Arrojó sin pensar. – _Sos una negadora… Por eso sufrís como lo haces, ¡Porque no te permitís ser feliz!_ – Fue hiriente.

_¡No puedo ser feliz porque mi vida es una mierda!_ – Gritó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. - _¡Primero mi papa, ahora Brittany! ¿Qué más necesitas para corroborarlo?_ – Su voz se entrecortó rompiendo en un llanto incontrolable.

_¡Quinn te usa!_ – Sentenció con seguridad. – _Se aprovecha de vos y tu bondad._ – Hablaba como si tuviese noción de la situación y de las cosas que ocurrían entre ellas.

_Finn, escuchate lo que decís…_ - Su boca se abría por completo dejándola pasmada ante cada comentario. - _¡Hablas como si la conocieses de toda la vida!_

_No es necesario hacerlo_. – Humedeció loss labios. _– Su aspecto y su manera de ser lo dice todo._

_Que a vos te haya tratado mal no quiere decir que conmigo sea igual. _– Señaló con su dedo índice. – _Antes_ _de hablar de ella deberías pensar muy bien tus palabras._

Rió sarcásticamente. – _Te apuesto lo que quieras a que te pidió que cantes con ella en la presentación._

El rostro de Rachel se petrificó. Eso era algo que habían hablado solas, en el medio del mar sin nadie más alrededor. A decir verdad, ni siquiera le había brindado una respuesta con respecto a ello. No entendía como Finn podía saber eso.

Rápidamente, al notar esa mirada observadora por parte del muchacho, cambió el gesto involuntario en su rostro. Intentó simular su sorpresa pero era demasiado tarde.

_Es tan obvia…_ - Musitó. – Es _tan obvia y vos sos capaz de caer en sus engaños._ – Aclaró la garganta. – _Te usa porque le conviene._

_¡Cortala Finn!_ – Chilló cerrando sus ojos. _– ¡Andate! No te quiero escuchar más._

_¿Por qué?_ – Caminó hacia ella. - _¿Por qué temes que sea verdad o porque sabes que lo es? _– Hizo una pausa colocándose frente a ella. - _¿O porque te arrepentís de haberme dejado por alguien que no lo vale? _– Susurró acercando el rostro nuevamente.

Las pupilas de Rachel se movían con rapidez situándose sobre los ojos de Finn de manera fulminante. Inhalando profundo buscaba mantener la calma y concentrarse en usar las palabras adecuadas.

_Quiero que te vayas porque tenerte a mi lado me hace sentir mal._ – Humedeció sus labios. – _Elegí a Quinn y lo volvería a hacer_. – Señaló la puerta. – _Acepta las cosas como son…_

Tragando saliva con fuerza y sin emitir ningún tipo de comentario, comenzó a caminar hacia la misma. Sujetándose del marcó que la delimitaba volteó a observarla y pudo notar como la mirada de la morocha se encontraba perdida por el suelo.

_¿Te puedo hacer una última pregunta?_ – Indagó amablemente.

_Hacela, no te aseguro que vaya a responderla._ – Fue tajante.

_¿Por qué no está con vos en este momento?_ – Arrojó sin malicia.

_Porque está en el pasillo a la espera de novedades sobre la evolución de Brittany. _– Lo observó de reojo. - _¿Listo? Ya podes irte._

Una pausa marcaba el proceso de la información por parte de ambos. Si bien, Rachel, estaba segura de sus sentimientos y elecciones, todo lo dicho por Finn le había producido ruido.

_Cuando vine caminando hasta acá me la cruce en el pasillo._ – Captó su atención. – _Estaba con Alison._ – Observó fuera del cuarto. – _Tal vez deberías de ver las cosas por vos misma para creerlas. - _Dando los pasos necesarios hasta salir del cuarto, volvió a mirarla_. - Abrí los ojos Rachel... Abrilos de una vez.  
><em>

Eso fue lo último que oyó de su parte. Solo pudo ver esa figura corporal desapareciendo de su vista y perdiéndose detrás de aquella puerta. Dudas la carcomían. No dudas por Quinn, sino dudas en base a lo que pudiese estar sucediendo entre ella y Alison. Dubitativamente dio el primer paso hacia aquella imagen que podía ser determinante.

Colocándose en cuclillas frente a ella intentaba mostrarle su apoyo. El cuerpo de, la que ahora era, su amiga se encontraba inclinado en su totalidad sobre las rodillas. Situando sus manos sobre la espalda de la misma, la cual no dejaba de temblar a causa del llanto desolador. Produciendo unos masajes casi imperceptibles buscaba que se calmara pero cualquier intento era inútil.

_Calmate… Te va a hacer mal._ – Susurró intentando elevar ese rostro martirizado.

_No puedo Al, no puedo_. – Balbuceó. – _Estoy destrozada, no tengo a nadie… No tengo nada. _– Masculló intentando contener el llanto.

_Si que tenés_. – Sonrió al notar esos ojos verdes sobre ella. – _Me tenés a mí y…_ - Hizo una pausa. – _Aunque me cueste reconocerlo, la tenés a Rachel_. – Desvió su vista. – _Puedo tener mi opinión sobre ella, pero debo reconocer que el amor que te tiene es incondicional._

Una sonrisa se escapó del rostro de Quinn. Sin previo aviso, elevó lo suficiente su cuerpo hasta quedar a la altura de Alison. Con fuerza se aferró a ese cuerpo que conocía perfectamente, uniéndose en un abrazo profundo y lleno de sentimientos. Ya no eran los mismos que hubo en alguna época, pero sí eran de claro apoyo. Sin dejar de llorar, volviéndose aun más fuerte al sentir el contacto, se fundía en los brazos de la morena, quien simplemente intentaba contenerla.

_Gracias... Me alegra saber que todavía puedo contar con esa persona que siempre quise_ - Susurró con dificultad a causa de las lágrimas.

Esa imagen provocó un estallido dentro de Rachel. Se trataba de una bomba que al explotar desperdigaba miles de perdigones, los cuales se encargaban de destrozar aun más músculos dentro suyo. El corazón era la principal víctima. Ver a su Quinn abrazada a Alison, dos butacas bien lejos de ella, era lo último que necesitaba para incrementar aquel malestar. Tal vez a eso hacía referencia aquel hombre misterioso del cual no sabía más que su nombre. Tal vez debía volver a la realidad y abrir los ojos ante lo que creía que era perfecto.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Whatssup mail? <strong>¿Que onda con Artie? ¿Lo soñó, no lo soñó?

Que basura este Finn che... Una vez que Alison se comporta... ¿Que hara Rachel? ¿Decidirá creerle?

No saben lo gratificante que es cuando me firman mucho... Creo que voy a cumplir años mas de una vez al año.

No sean perezosos carajo! Dejenme sus reviews con mas frecuencia porque me voy a calentar para la mierda jajaja

No, posta... Gracias por todos los saludos que me dejaron y espero que este capitulo tenga la misma cantidad de firmas =D

_¿Muy exigente? ¿Pido demasiado?_

Comenten que les pareció el capi... Como creen que seguira el proximo y demas, me gusta leer lo que tienen en mente.

Para la gente que dice que puede aburrirme con sus firmas largas, les digo que para nada.

TODOS los reviews los leo con ilusion y siempre me entusiasma saber que esperan del fic.

Y con respecto a los padres de Rachel... Solo digo: Paciencia.**  
><strong>

****Proximo Capitulo:**** 36. "Love Song".

**Proximo Capitulo:** Martes 10/01.

_UNA RAZON PARA VIVIR._

.net/s/7698431/1/

Dejenle reviews a Jor... No sean perezosas porque va a tomar medidas drástricas.

Por cierto... Les dejamos un nuevo videito que grabamos antes de navidad... Perdon por la demora!

**Enjoy it.**

.com/watch?v=jMY7SkBNSDo&feature=


	37. Love Song

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

><p><strong>36. <strong>"Love Song".

Martes 31 de Agosto de 2010.

* * *

><p><em>¿Me vas a seguir ocultando que pasó algo entre vos y Quinn?<em> – Cuestionó Hannah apoyándose en la puerta abierta del locker de Rachel.

_¿Algo como qué?_ – Respondió sin levantar la vista de esos cuadernos que estaba seleccionando.

_¡Alguna pelea!_ – Resopló. – _Algo malo pasó entre ustedes, es obvio._

Suspiró profundamente, elevó su vista y observando a su amiga de reojo se dispuso a cerrar su casillero.

_No sé qué te hace suponer eso_. – Fue escueta mientras comenzaba a caminar a través del pasillo.

_Hace dos días que no vas al hospital y me mandás a mí a ver como sigue todo_. – Caminaba a su lado observándola fijamente. - _¿Eso no es motivo para que suponga lo que supongo?_

_No pienses cualquiera Hann._ – Hizo una pausa conservando su postura. – _Simplemente estoy dedicándome al conservatorio como me pediste._

_No te creo Rachel_. – Acotó rápidamente.

_Deberías._ – Entró en el aula correspondiente.

**Flashback: 29 de Agosto de 2010.**

Miles de sensaciones se reproducían dentro de su cuerpo luego de ver esa imagen. Confiaba en Quinn, lo tenía claro, el problema era Alison. Si bien se había disculpado por todo lo ocurrido en aquellas mini vacaciones eso no implicaba que confiara en sus acciones. Era consciente del interés amoroso con su novia y más allá de que ella la hubiese elegido, las dudas se hacían presentes e incontrolables.

Sin dejar de pensar en millones de hipótesis acerca de lo que acababa de ver, volvió hacia aquella camilla donde había despertado. Sentándose sobre la misma, dejando que sus piernas colgasen al aire y meciéndolas de un lado a otro, comenzaba a aclarar el panorama. Era un simple abrazo, tranquilamente podía ser una muestra de apoyo sin ningún tipo de interés mayor. Pero, ¿Por qué era Alison quien se encontraba consolando a la persona que ella debía consolar? ¿Por qué esa mujer estaba ocupando el lugar que le correspondía? A lo mejor Finn tenía razón y el estar con ella no era más que un error.

El tema que Quinn padecía con respecto al abandono era algo que Rachel nunca logró entender. Ella sobrellevaba el mismo sufrimiento que su novia y aun así no sentía ese miedo con respecto al resto de la gente. Al menos no hasta ahora. Llegó el punto en el que sus cerebros se unieron para compartir perfectamente ese suplicio y lograba entenderla con claridad. El peor de los miedos la atacaba. Si algo superaba la sensación de abandono, esa era la de ser reemplazada.

"_Ser abandonado es desprenderse de un lazo, desajustarse el cinturón, sentirse inseguro. Para Quinn, todos esos abandonos en su vida, habían derivado en que se sintiera huérfana, perdida, sin tierra". _

Apretando la camilla con fuerza, situando las manos al lado de su cuerpo, continuaba con su análisis interno y esa sensación nueva que la estaba invadiendo. Sus ojos se perdían en ese movimiento efectuado por ambas piernas que cada vez se volvía más lento.

"_Hoy puedo sentirlo, hoy tengo ese sentimiento, hoy logro darle nombre a mis sensaciones. Esto es el abandono: Una casa vacía y yo gritando el nombre de quienes, al parecer, me abandonaron. Abandono es un eco que dice: Theo, Theo, Theo, Quinn, incansablemente en mis oídos para siempre"._

Una lagrima muda rodaba por su mejilla al darse cuenta que el nombre de su novia se hacía presente en esa sensación. Se sentía despojada de ella, veía a su alrededor y se encontraba con la realidad. Se encontraba sola. Secándola con cuidado y cautela, comenzaba un nuevo análisis. Era involuntario, su cerebro gobernaba todo su ser dejándolo actuar por sí solo.

Un trozo de papel llamó su atención. Sin dudarlo, estiró su cuerpo lo suficiente como para alcanzarlo y haciéndose dueña de un bolígrafo que se situaba al lado comenzó a plasmar todos esos pensamientos. Era una especie de confesión, convertida en carta. Se trataba de una despedida.

_Ahora entiendo tu miedo, ahora entiendo todo. Vos no me estás abandonando. Aun peor, me estás reemplazando. En este bosque, en el que me encuentro perdida en medio de la neblina, logró verlo con claridad. No solo logró ver que me dejaste de lado, sino que lo hiciste por un propósito o por una persona. Que me abandones por mis problemas y esta clase de depresión que puedo llegar a padecer, es una cosa, pero para irte con otra persona, no puedo perdonarlo. No voy a poder entenderlo, no puedo entenderlo y no lo entiendo, ni quiero. No. El reemplazo es sinónimo de sofocación, de que me puedo morir en esta maldita camilla y vos ni enterarte. Prefiero decirte esto antes de que me reemplaces por completo. No lo hagas. Rachel._

Al levantar la vista pudo notar la presencia de Quinn en el marco de la puerta. Se encontraba apoyada sobre el mismo con sus brazos cruzados y una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Sus ojos verdes transmitían un brillo especial.

_¿Qué haces acá?_ – Consultó sorprendida.

_Deleito mi vista observándote._ – Explicó incrementando su mueca.

Un tosido por parte de Rachel transmitía su nerviosismo e incomodidad al no saber que responder.

Comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia ella, quien aun se situaba sobre la camilla. – _Además te veías muy concentrada y no quería molestarte… ¿Te sentís mejor?_ – Analizó lo que sostenía entre las manos. - _¿Qué hacías?_

Humedeció sus labios. - _¿Ya se fue Alison? _– Arrojó sin observarla.

_¿Alison?_ – Repitió frunciendo su ceño. _– No, está en la sala de espera, ¿Por qué?_

_¿Qué haces acá entonces?_ – Elevó su vista, fulminándola con la mirada.

_Vine a ver cómo te sentías…_ - Alzó sus cejas. - _¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto? ¿Pasa algo?_

Sin emitir comentario, descendió de esa camilla con lentitud. Manteniendo su postura, se acomodó la ropa y sin despegarse de ese papel, caminó hacia ella. Sus miradas se encontraban, hablando por si solas.

_Toma._ – Extendió el trozo de hoja. – _Tal vez esto responda tus preguntas._

Quinn lo sujetó casi por inercia, encontrándose atónita por lo que estaba ocurriendo. No entendía absolutamente nada, de unos minutos atrás hasta ahora, habían cambiado a su novia. Cuando terminó de realizar ese análisis interno pudo notar como el cuerpo de Rachel se dirigía hacia esa puerta por donde había ingresado.

_¿A dónde vas?_ – Indagó, arrojando lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

_Al conservatorio._ – Fue escueta.

_¿Por qué?_ – Su rostro transmitía el desconcierto que padecía. - _¿Qué está pasando Rachel?_

_Ya te dije que leyeras eso._ – Hizo una pausa emanando un suspiro profundo. – _Me voy porque ya no me necesitas acá. _

_¿Qué? ¿Te volviste loca? Creo que el golpe te afectó la ca…_ – Intentó acercarse pero una interrupción la detuvo.

_No te me acerques y sobre todo, respetame._ – Sin esperar respuesta, continuó su trayecto hacia la salida del hospital.

El cuerpo de Quinn permaneció inmóvil, incapaz de reaccionar ante lo dicho. No se encontraba capacitada mental, ni físicamente para realizarlo. Sus sentidos se mostraban disminuidos. Solo atinó a descender su vista, que cada vez se encontraba más nublada a causa del cansancio, y comenzó a leer ese papel que Rachel le había entregado.

**Fin del Flashback.**

El profesor hablaba sin cesar dando explicaciones claras acerca de la nueva clase que estaban a punto de abordar. Las palabras rondaban por los oídos de Rachel sin ingresar con claridad a su sistema neurológico. Ambos codos se encontraban sobre el pupitre mientras su mentón posaba sobre las palmas de sus manos. Observaba al compañero que se encontraba delante suyo. Puck jugaba con su guitarra de manera sigilosa evitando que alguien lo viese. Una idea elocuente se le cruzó por la mente.

Elevó su mano con vigor hasta que logró captar la atención de Brad. - _Señorita Berry, ¿Tiene alguna duda?_ – Indagó ante tal efusividad.

Se colocó de pie. – _Me gustaría pasar al frente a cantar un tema._ – Hizo una pausa. _– Si no es interrupción._

Sorprendido ante la actitud apabullante de la morocha, indicó con su mano que el frente del aula era todo suyo. Con una sonrisa ínfima y de agradecimiento, se acercó hacia su compañero de corte mohicano.

_¿Sabes el tema de Pink, "Love Song"? _– Susurró en su oído.

Elevando su vista y encontrándose con su presencia ante él, afirmó con el rostro. _- ¿Por qué?_ – Agregó confuso.

_¡Puck va a hacerme el soporte con la guitarra!_ – Explicó sujetándolo de la mano y, prácticamente, obligándolo a seguirla.

Situándose sobre dos banquetas separadas, Rachel carraspeaba aclarando la garganta mientras su compañero se disponía a afinar la guitarra correctamente. Luego de una pausa se dignó a observarlo, a la espera de que una seña le indicara que podía comenzar. El instrumento de Puck comenzó a sonar y cerrando sus ojos daba rienda suelta a que su garganta expresase esos sentimientos.

_I've never written a love song_

(Nunca escribí una canción de amor)

_That didn't end in tears_

(Que no acabara con lágrimas)

Mientras en el conservatorio todo seguía su curso, Quinn se encontraba sentada en esa silla que hacia días era su hogar. Aquella sala de espera se había convertido en su nueva habitación mientras en esa cama, puertas adentro, yacía parte de su corazón a la espera de que algún milagro la devolviese a la vida. Sujetando con ambas manos la carta que Rachel le había dejado, volvía a releerla nuevamente llorando como si fuese la primera vez, dejaba que su corazón expresase cada sentimiento que estaba padeciendo. Se sentía sola, lo estaba.

_Maybe you'll rewrite my love song_

(Tal vez vos reescribas mi canción de amor)

_If you can replace my fears_

(Si podes sustituir mis temores)

Simultáneamente, Santana seguía aferrada a aquel peluche que aun tenía entre sus brazos. Hacía más de cuatro días que no probaba bocado, su estomago se rehusaba a soportarlo y su llanto comenzaba a provocarle una deshidratación general. Si aquello era vida, si vivir era tan trágico, entonces ella no quería seguir haciéndolo. Esos ayunos caprichosos se convertían en días enteros. En caso de ingerir alguna clase de alimento, el vomito era el encargado de volver a ubicarlo donde correspondía. Fuera de su cuerpo. Su estomago ya no toleraba comida en él.

_I need your patience and guidance_

(Necesito tu paciencia y consejo)

_And all your lovin' and more_

(Y todo tu amor y demás)

Aquella carta comenzaba a perder el color. La tinta se esparcía por la misma al sentir cada gota desprendida de los ojos verdes de Quinn. La soledad y la desolación, la estaban aniquilando lentamente. Recogiendo sus rodillas y entrelazando sus brazos alrededor de ellas, continuaba manteniendo ese trozo de papel ante ella. Su mentón se situaba sobre aquellas piernas mientras su vista cada vez se volvía más borrosa.

Rachel intentaba mantener el tono que necesitaba para entonar el tema, pero una marea de lágrimas se avecinaba y nada parecía poder controlarlas. Ahí, en primera fila, se encontraba Alison junto a Hannah. Ambas la observaban con atención. Un llanto mudo entrecortaba su voz, provocando que la siguiente estrofa sonase algo desafinada.

_When thunder rolls through my life_

(Cuando la tempestad truena a través de mi vida)

_Will you be able to weather the storm?_

(¿Vos estás dispuesta a vencer esa tormenta?)

La latina sufría por Brittany pero también sufría por ella misma. Se estaba muriendo y dudaba que alguien pudiese notarlo. Cada vez tenía menos fuerzas, cada vez dormía más y cada vez se encontraba más desanimada como para salir adelante. Estaba adentrándose en un mundo desconocido del cual, por lo que había escuchado, era muy difícil salir. La anorexia no aparece de un día para otro pero si se puede prever. No comer, no solo te mata sino que vuelve al alimento un enemigo intimo.

**Lo que me alimenta, me destruye.**

Escribía sin cesar en un trozo de papel que se encontraba siempre a su lado. Divagaba, no sabía que ponía, ni que decía, pero de algo sí estaba segura: Aquella frase era un claro reflejo de su nueva vida. Podía ser aplicada en muchos sentidos y de diferentes maneras. En el caso de Santana, dos cosas muy importantes la alimentaban y destruían a la vez: Una, la comida. La segunda, Brittany.

La comida ayudaba a su desarrollo físico y mental, como también destruía sus ganas de vivir. Brittany alimentaba sus ganas de estar viva y a la vez la destrozaba. Mientras los mareos eran cada vez más frecuentes, Santana se volvía más consciente que nadie podía entender lo que estaba padeciendo. Nadie podía entenderla.

_There's so much I can give you, baby_

(Hay muchas cosas que puedo darte, cariño)

_If only I'd let myself_

(Si me lo permitieras)

Contradicciones. La vida de Quinn siempre fue una absurda contradicción, donde lo que hoy es de una manera quizás mañana no lo es tanto, donde lo que hoy la hace vivir, en tiempos futuros puede aniquilarla. Eso sentía cada vez que leía, una y otra vez, cada párrafo expresado por Rachel. De un día a otro sentía como su existencia se desvanecía, como todo lo que creía perfecto mostraba su verdadera cara, refregándole que nunca iba a poder ser feliz sin necesidad de sufrir lo suficiente hasta que su cuerpo le pasase factura. Lo que más la hacía llorar eran esos pensamientos suicidas que su cabeza no dejaba de procesar. Moviendo sus piernas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, meciéndose cual loco en manicomio, y sin dejar de abrazarlas con fuerza, recordaba ese miedo. Miedo de ella misma, de que por fin terminase suicidándose.

_There's this well of emotions_

(Hay un oleaje de emociones)

_I feel I must protect_

(Que siento que debo proteger)

La postura de Rachel comenzaba a corromperse. Luchando contra ella misma intentaba no sentir esa traición que la llevaba a cantar este tema. No sentirse traicionada por Quinn. Por esa mujer que la había devuelto a la vida. Por esa mujer que había logrado que las flores volviesen a tener ese aroma que no recordaba y que los paisajes la inundaran de color. Aquella mujer que le había devuelto el alma.

_But what's the point of this armor_

(Pero cuál es el punto de esta coraza)

_If it keeps the love away too_

(Si esto aleja el amor)

Cada minuto que pasaba se hacía más eterno, la agujas del reloj se movía pesadamente para Santana. Vivir sin un propósito lleva a eso. A que el tiempo pase lento, sin pena, ni gloria. Se sentía desterrada, una incógnita a quien le daba lo mismo vivir o morir. Inconscientemente la situación se complicaba, al demostrar con sus actitudes pro anorexia, esa búsqueda insaciable de la muerte.

¿Cómo podía explicarle al mundo que su deseo no era pesar menos? ¿O verse más hermosa? Ese objetivo no la llevó a un principio de anorexia. Su objetivo era otro, era claro y más terrenal. Su objetivo era desaparecer del todo. Si en vida no podía estar junto al amor de su vida, debía hacerlo en el mas allá.

_I'd rather bleed with cuts of love_

(Prefiero sangrar con cortes de amor)

_Than live without any scars_

(Que vivir sin cicatrices)

Rachel se veía vencida por ese llanto mudo que comenzaba a irrumpir en esa presentación cargada de emociones que estaba brindando. Nadie emitía comentario, todos la observaban expectantes, como si estuviesen admirándola.

Quinn intentaba volver a su eje. Tenía que hacerlo. Para una persona de sus características los verbos "necesitar" y "tener" eran imperiosos en su vocabulario. Siempre necesitando y queriendo, de lo contrario la sensación de muerte es inminente. Sensación similar a la que estaba procesando en ese preciso instante. La huida de su novia, abandonándola como tanto temía, no hacía más que reflejar esa inaplazable necesidad de tenerla.

_Baby, can I trust this?_

(Cariño, ¿Puedo confiar en esto?)

_Or do all things end?_

(¿O harás que todo termine?)

¿Se puede entrar en la anorexia por no comer durante cuatro días? Esa era una de las preguntas que rondaba por la cabeza de Santana en todas esas milésimas de segundo que tenia sin ningún fin. La realidad era que esa especie de enfermedad que estaba experimentando se había convertido en su estilo de vida. No tenía dudas de que Brittany sería la prefecta salvadora para ese suplicio y ese dolor que estaba padeciendo, pero con su estado no hacía más que incrementar ese deseo de cerrar los ojos para siempre.

_I need to hear that you'd die for me_

(Necesito escuchar que morirías por mí)

_Again and again and again_

(Una y otra y otra vez)

Quinn se veía incapacitada de creer que alguien pudiese entender ese deseo de morir. Solo ella podía entenderlo tan acabadamente. A lo sumo podía sentirse comprendida por un suicida. Solo necesitaba dejar su orgullo de lado y darse cuenta que si estaba sola era en gran punto porque su manera de ser la había llevado a eso. Alejando a su hermana del alma, Santana, no hacía más que matarse aun más. Estaba aniquilándolas a ambas.

_So tell me when you look in my eyes_

(Así que decime mirándome a los ojos)

_Can you share all the pain and happy times?_

(¿Podes estar conmigo para los malos y buenos tiempos?)

_'Cause I will love you for the rest of my life_

(Porque yo te amaré por el resto de mi vida)

Haciendo una pausa, cual provocaba que Puck se detuviese un instante, buscó limpiar el rostro de aquel arrebato de sentimientos que se veían transmitidos a través del llanto. Primero una mejilla, luego la otra. En ese sin fin de movimientos e inhalando profundamente, adquirió el aire necesario para terminar con su actuación.

_This is my very first love song_

(Esta es mi primera canción de amor)

_That didn't end in tears_

(Que no acabó en lágrimas)

El rostro de Quinn se alzaba lentamente buscando un poco de esperanza en algún objeto inanimado, el cual, seguramente, tendría más vida que ella misma. Plegando esa carta que aun sostenía como si su vida pendiese de ella, se situó de pie. Luego de un momento, observando hacia ambos lados del pasillo, pudo notar que ninguna persona se encontraba cerca suyo. No lo dudo e inició su camino hacia un lugar donde debía haber ido antes.

_I think you rewrote my love song_

(Creo que vos reescribiste mi canción de amor)

La vuelta de Rachel al conservatorio, luego de llevar varios días sin salir del hospital, le había quitado a Santana esa soledad y paz absoluta que había logrado. Las ventanas permanecían abiertas de día. Si bien, la morocha asemejaba a un ente que no se encontraba del todo animado, acarreaba mas vida que ella, alterando todos sus esquemas. Necesitaba estar sola, en algún lugar donde pudiese encontrarse consigo misma. Con su alma gemela. Con Brittany.

Haciendo uso de las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, se levantó de esa cama que había pasado a ser su habitad. Tambaleante, mareada y con desgano, se dirigió hacia la puerta que llevaba al pasillo. Asomando su cabeza, asegurándose que nadie la estuviese observando, comenzó el trayecto hacia aquel lugar divino, ese lugar donde se encontraría con ella. Con su esencia.

Sin soltar a Tubbi, vagando como un alma en pena por aquel pasillo desierto, se acercó hacia el auditorio. Su paso era lento, débil. Agradecía que todos se encontraran en clases, así no tendría necesidad de correr, ni apurarse. Abriendo una de las puertas con dificultad, ingresó a ese ambiente que había sido testigo del peor momento de su vida.

Casi arrastrándose hacia esos tablones de madera, subió al escenario y se sentó en él. Como si Brittany aun yaciera inconsciente sobre el piso, una de sus manos acariciaba el lugar donde había ocurrido. Sus ojos ya no tenían más lagrimas de las cuales desprenderse. Sus labios se encontraban tajeados a causa de la deshidratación. Su tez oscura se veía pálida por culpa de la mala alimentación, mientras esos ojos vivaces habían perdido cualquier tipo de color.

_For the rest of my years_

(Por el resto de mis años)

_I will love you for the rest of my life_

(Te amaré por el resto de mi vida)

Concluyendo con el tema y recibiendo aplausos tímidos, se colocó de pie y elevó su rostro hacia los compañeros que se encontraban presentes. Solo podía notar esos tres pupitres vacios. Su mirada se perdía en ellos siendo consciente que ese tema iba dedicado para las tres personas ausentes.

_Hermoso tema señorita Berry._ – Arrojó Brad para romper la tensión y aquel silencio algo incomodo.

_Gracias._ – Hizo una pausa, conteniéndose. – _Necesitaba hacerlo_. – Con su voz a punto de quebrarse, inhaló profundo. – _Con su permiso. –_ Sin esperar respuesta se retiró de aquel salón.

Corriendo desamparada por el pasillo, llegó a esa escalera que la llevaba hasta su cuarto. Subiéndola, prácticamente de memoria, con sus ojos rebalsando del llanto, se disponía a tirarse en su cama y llorar hasta que su cuerpo resistiera.

Sin soltar al peluche que el amor de su vida cargaba junto a ella siempre que tenía la posibilidad, comenzó a mecerse hacia delante y hacia atrás, gestando la acción del llanto pero sin lograr plasmarla. Estaba muerta. Se encontraba seca por dentro y aquello se transmitía en su exterior. Su alma se había muerto desde aquel momento. Solo le quedaba esperar, dejar pasar los días para lograr su cometido.

_Ya falta poco mi amor…_ - Susurró con la voz ronca. – _Ya falta poco._

Eso era. Solo cuestión de tiempo. Los mareos se volvían mas reiterados, mientras su cuerpo le pasaba factura por la falta de comida. Solo debía ser paciente. No podía aguantar muchos más días sin alimento, ni liquido. La hora se acercaba.

Los ojos de Quinn buscaban desesperadamente el cartel que le indicara que se dirigía en la dirección correcta. Adquiriendo fuerzas, de ese amor que tenia por ella, intensificaba su búsqueda. Ese objetivo apareció frente a ella y su mundo se detuvo. Dudo en hacerlo. Sabía que lo que había detrás de esa puerta no era para nada alentador y debía estar preparada. Debía hacerlo. Tenía que verla.

Situando su mano sobre el picaporte, se disponía a descender la manija que la llevaría hacia la realidad que le estaban negando. Una inhalación profunda era la propulsión de arranque.

A su vez, Rachel corría desesperada por ese corto trecho que separaba a la escalera de su habitación. Sin titubear, casi sin ver por ese llanto desmedido, abrió la puerta de forma repentina. Seguramente Santana se encontraría recostada, sin dar señales de vida. Aquello ya se había vuelto algo rutinario en sus días. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor al notar como la presencia de la latina era nula.

Secando sus ojos unas cuantas veces, intentó cerciorarse de que aquello que veía era correcto. Lo era, Santana no estaba. En su lugar se encontraba alguien que lo único que provocaba en su persona era asombro.

Dejando que sus brazos colgasen inertes al lado de su cuerpo e intentando modular en reiteradas ocasiones, solo podía limitarse a observar lo que aquella persona estaba realizando. Era un sueño hecho realidad, mejor dicho, una pesadilla.

_¿Qué… Que haces acá?_ – Balbuceó sintiendo como su mundo comenzaba a desmoronarse.

* * *

><p>Vuelvo a detacar: Lean las fechas que pongo debajo de los titulos.<p>

¿Santana se está dejando morir? ¿A donde fue Quinn? ¿A quien ve Rachel?

No voy a decir nada más.

**Proximo Capitulo:** 37. Del amor al oído hay varias patologías.

**Actualizacion:** Jueves 12/01.

Recomiendo:

_UNA RAZON PARA VIVIR._

.net/s/7698431/1/


	38. Del amor al oído hay varias patologías

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

><p><strong>37. <strong>Del amor al oído hay varias patologías.

Martes 31 de Agosto de 2010.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué… Que haces acá?<em> – Balbuceó sintiendo como su mundo comenzaba a desmoronarse.

Sus ojos observaban a aquella persona que conocía más que a sí misma con algo de desconcierto. No entendía que hacia allí y estaba segura que aquello no avecinaba nada bueno. Se encontraba inmóvil, estupefacta ante la imagen. Su cuerpo se veía inhabilitado ante alguna posible reacción.

_¡Eso mismo me pregunto yo Rachel!_ – Gritó Leroy sin dirigirle la mirada. - _¿Cómo fuiste capaz de mentirme así? ¿Cómo pudiste deshonrar a la familia de esta forma?_

Abriendo su boca por completo, buscaba las palabras exactas pero todo era inútil. Solo podía observar como su padre se encontraba retirando la ropa de su placard para guardarla en las maletas que había llevado.

Volteó sobre su eje al notar el mutismo en su hija. - _¡Te venís conmigo inmediatamente!_

_¡No me puedo ir papá!_ – Reaccionó acercándose. – _Estoy por terminar el curso y realmente tengo pos…_ - Se vio interrumpida.

_¡Me importan poco las posibilidades que podés tener!_ – Gritó. – _Vos te venís conmigo ya._ – Fue terminante.

Retomando ese llanto, que se había cortado de manera inesperada al verlo, buscaba la manera de convencerlo. Aquello no solo era un error, también la estaría despojando del amor de su vida. Miles de recuerdos la invadían y le prohibían pensar claramente. Maldecía el no haber actuado antes, el haberle mentido. Se maldecía por haber dejado a Quinn sola y ahora no tener manera de informarle. Maldecía su vida.

_¡Para papá!_ – Sujetó una de sus manos. _– No seas tan cerrado, dejame que te explique._

_¿Cerrado?_ – Se soltó continuando con lo que estaba realizando. - _¡Me mentiste Rachel! Sabias muy bien que no quería que vinieras acá y me mentiste._ – Rió con ironía. – _Vos, tu padre y tu tía._

_¡Pero es por una buena causa!_ – Explicó entrecortadamente. _– Nunca me hubieses dejado venir y cómo ves..._ – Se señaló. _– ¡Estoy perfecta! Todos esos temores que tenias con respecto a Los Ángeles son puro cuento._ – Sonrió buscando ablandarlo pero era inútil.

_Nada de lo que puedas decir me va a hacer cambiar de parecer._ – Terminó de cerrar la segunda maleta. – _Hoy es tu último día en este conservatorio._ – Comenzó a llevarlas hacia la puerta. – _Así que termina de recoger sus cosas y ahorrate las lagrimas._

Rechinando por falta de aceite, la puerta se abría ante Quinn. Asomando su rostro con algo de temor, sus ojos comenzaban a analizar el lugar. Encontrándose ante ella con la imagen devastadora que esperaba, se adentró sin dudarlo. Dejó que la misma se cerraba detrás suyo.

Humedeció sus labios con lentitud, mientras cautelosamente comenzaba a acercarse a esa camilla rodeada de aparatos. Allí se encontraba Brittany. Un respirador situado en su nariz y boca, junto a un monitor que se encargaba de arrojar sus pulsaciones, eran los artefactos que la mantenían con vida. La imagen era impactante.

Llegando a su lado, recorría ese cuerpo tieso con una mirada devastadora. Miles de lágrimas se hacían dueñas de esos ojos brillosos mientras sus labios se unían con fuerza intentando contener ese llanto que se volvía inminente.

Dejando caer su cuerpo junto a ella. Sintiendo como las rodillas reposaban sobre aquel piso, sujetaba la mano de Brittany. Infinidades de cables la cubrían mientras con cuidado la apretaba con fuerzas. Sus labios chocaban contra la misma intentando transmitirle ese apoyo que venía brindándole desde afuera hacia ya varios días.

Quinn no se movía de aquel hospital. Estando a la espera de buenas noticias que nunca llegaban, permanecía inmóvil en aquel pasillo. Estar a su lado era mejor. Sentirla. Aunque no pudiese asegurar que su hermana también lo hiciera.

_Britt…_ - Susurró sollozando. _– Tenés que ponerte bien, Tubbi está muy preocupado por vos…_ - Rió para sí misma. Se encontraba nerviosa. _– Teme que lo dejes huérfano._

Su frente se apoyaba sobre esa mano, la cual no dejaba de apretar. Cada vez se unía a ella con más fuerza y su cuerpo comenzaba a vibrar a causa de esa angustia que la invadía. Las lágrimas desbordadas impactaban sobre esa piel fría y áspera que se mostraba inerte.

_Por favor…_ - Expresaba incomprensiblemente. – _No me dejes sola… No se vivir sin vos_. – Su voz se dispersaba al finalizar la frase.

El rostro de Rachel se dirigía hacia la ventana que tenía a su lado. Leroy manejaba sin retirar la vista de la carretera. La radio se encontraba apagada y el silencio que había entre ambos era inmenso. La mirada de la morocha era vacía. Observaba el paisaje pero sin hacerlo realmente. Estaba abrumada.

_¿Pensás seguir muda todo el viaje? _– Espetó sin mirarla.

_Si._ – Hizo una pausa. _– Si no querés que te falte el respeto es preferible que no abra la boca._ – Fue tajante.

_¿Esta va a ser tu actitud de ahora en más? _– Elevó sus cejas sorprendido. _– Porque de ser así, es bueno saberlo así cambiamos nuestro trato con vos._

_¿Cómo querés que sea mi actitud?_ – Lo fulminó con la mirada. – _Te rogué que me dejaras seguir en el conservatorio y ¿Qué?_ – Atacó con furia. - _¿Te importó? ¿Acaso te preocupo saber cuáles eran mis motivos para seguir en él?_ – Sus labios comenzaban a temblar por los nervios.

_¡No me levantes la voz!_ – Gritó imponiéndose.

Rió soberbiamente. _- ¿Y a vos que te da derecho para hacerlo?_

_Soy tu padre y sé que es lo mejor para… _- Fue interrumpido.

_¡No sé hasta qué punto sabes que es mejor y que no!_ – Volvió su vista hacia su punto inicial. _– Tu necedad provocó que Theo muriese._ – Susurró por lo bajo.

_¿Qué dijiste?_ – Dicha pregunta se volvió efímera al notar el humo proveniente del capot del auto. Era un claro signo de que algo no andaba bien.

_¿La viste a Rachel?_ – Indagó Alison entrando al cuarto que compartía con Hannah y Quinn.

_¿A Rachel?_ – Repitió frunciendo su ceño.

_Si gorda._ – Respondió rápidamente. - _¿Sos sorda?_ – Buscó dentro del baño. - _¿La viste o no?_

_No la vi._ – Fue escueta, retomando su lectura.

Suspiró profundo. – _Es importante Hann… _- Hizo una pausa a la espera de algún comentario que nunca llegó. _– Perdón por lo de gorda_. – Musitó a regañadientes.

_Todo bien… No me sorprende viniendo de alguien tan estúpido como vos_. – Sonrió con ironía. – _Y ya te dije que no… No la vi._ – Notó, de reojo, el nerviosismo por parte de la morena. - _¿Pasó algo?_

_¡Es lo que estoy intentando saber!_ – Sujetó su frente con fuerza. – _Voy al cuarto de ella y no está… ¡Ni siquiera están sus cosas!_ – La observó desesperada. _– Tampoco está Santana._ – Suspiró. – _Voy al hospital y no veo a Quinn._

_¿Te podés calmar?_ – Se reincorporó, sentándose sobre la cama. _- ¿Cómo que no están las cosas?_

_¡No!_ – Volvió a chillar. _– Tengo un mal palpito Hann…_ - Una de sus manos se situó sobre su pecho. – _Quinn está muy deprimida, tengo miedo que cometa una locura._

_Para para para._ – Cerró los ojos con fuerza. _– Creo que estás exagerando Al… Además estábamos hablando de Rachel, no de Quinn._

_¡No seas idiota_! – Caminaba de un lado a otro intentando hilar cabos sueltos. - _¿Existe la posibilidad de ellas dos estén juntas?_

_No creo…_ - Pensó. – _Están peleadas hasta donde yo sé…. Además no veo porque Rach tendría que llevarse sus cosas para estar con Quinn._

Analizó la situación más detenidamente. - _¿Los padres de Rachel no saben que está en el conservatorio no?_

_No…_ - Se colocó de pie. - _¿Estás segura que se llevó todas las cosas?_

En silencio, Quinn continuaba apoyada sobre esa camilla que sostenía el cuerpo de Brittany. El cansancio le pasaba factura y su cuerpo lentamente comenzaba a perder la fuerza. Sus parpados se mostraban más pesados que nunca y se cerraban por si solos.

Un ruido la sacó de ese mundo que había creado. Su rostro se elevó rápidamente, volteando hacia la puerta. Podía escuchar pasos dirigiéndose hacia ella y su corazón se aceleraba al máximo. No podían encontrarla ahí.

Mientras ese caminar se volvía aun más fuerte y sonoro, esos ojos verdes buscaban desesperadamente un lugar donde esconderse. Colocándose de pie, secando las lágrimas y aclarando su vista, se movía nerviosamente de un lado a otro.

Ahí estaba. Su salvación. Logró divisar una puerta, que al parecer daba a un pequeño baño. Sin dudarlo corrió hacia él, haciendo el menor ruido posible. Agitadamente ingresó con rapidez y cerró la puerta tras ella. Sentándose en el piso, a oscuras, sujetándose las rodillas con ambos brazos, esperaba que nada malo pasase. Cerrando los ojos rogaba para sus adentros que nadie se diese cuenta de su presencia. No iba a dejar a su hermana de nuevo.

Intentando recobrar la respiración pausada, tratando de serenarse, abrió apenas la puerta para no levantar sospecha de que alguien estuviese escondido dentro. A través de ese estrecho espacio podía divisar la camilla y parte de la habitación. Asomando levemente su rostro buscaba observar de quien se trataba.

Pudo notar como dos personas entraban. Una traía un ambo azul, mientras la restante uno blanco. Claramente se trataba del médico junto a la enfermera. La misma sostenía una planilla entre sus brazos, mientras el señor se encargaba de chequear a Brittany.

El corazón de Quinn se pausó rápidamente, intentando que ningún ruido interviniese en esa charla que comenzaban a tener.

El médico auscultaba a su hermana bajo su atenta mirada encubierta. Revisaba el estado de sus pulmones, mientras se encargaba de que su lengua estuviese colocada correctamente. Ese coma inducido en el que se encontraba Brittany, derivaba en esos chequeos rutinarios cada una hora por parte de la enfermera. Al parecer, Quinn estaba en presencia del más importante, aquel donde el médico tomaba partido y daba su visto bueno. O no.

Podía descifrar como con el bolígrafo anotaba en esa planilla que había sido entregada. Tenía sobre sus manos el papel que aquel monitor desprendía, donde indicaba las pulsaciones del paciente.

_¿Hace cuanto que no tenemos ninguna mejoría_? – Preguntó con seriedad. -_ ¿Cuatro días?_

La enfermera afirmó con su rostro. – _¿Desea aumentarle la medicación?_

Pensó un instante. Cada silencio generado por ambos, provocaba más nerviosismo en Quinn, quien apretaba con fuerza sus manos sudorosas buscando contenerse la necesidad de salir corriendo a socorrerla. Verla entremedio de todos esos aparatos y cableado, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, no hacía más que partirle el alma. Lo que aún le quedaba de ella.

_¿A dónde vas Al?_ – Indagó Hannah saliendo del cuarto detrás suyo.

_¡A buscar a Rachel! _– Su estado transmitía nerviosismo. Estaba acelerada. – _Me acaban de decir que la vieron salir con un hombre y sus maletas…_ - Abrió sus ojos. – _Se fue del conservatorio y Quinn la necesita._

_¿Por qué crees que a Quinn le pasó algo malo? –_ Buscaba serenarla.

_¿Qué parte de qué no estaba en el hospital no entendiste?_ – Comenzó a caminar hacia el cuarto de la misma, el cual se encontraba vacío y solitario.

Seguía su paso acelerado. - _¡Podía estar en el baño!_

_¡La busqué por todos lados Hann!_ – Entró sin golpear, encendió la luz y comenzó a buscar intensamente un objeto con claridad. _- ¡No estaba en el hospital y tengo un mal presentimiento!_

_¿Qué buscas?_ – Indagó apoyada desde el marco. – _Tal vez salió a tomar…_ - Se quedó muda al notar lo que le enseñaba la morena.

_Las llaves del auto de Santana._ – Respondió con rapidez, dirigiéndose a la mesa donde se encontraban los documentos.

_¿Qué pensás hacer con eso?_ – Consultó siguiendo su movimiento.

_Pienso ir a buscarla._ – Arrojó sin demasiada atención pasando por su lado.

La pelirroja sujetó uno de sus brazos con fuerza, deteniendo su movimiento. Las miradas de ambas se encontraron, uniéndose a ese silencio ya generado.

_Alison…_ - Tragó saliva. – _Si pensás hacer alguna maldad, no es el momento._

_No voy a hacer nada malo Hannah._ – Hizo una pausa. _– Amo a Quinn y si Rachel es la persona que puede salvarla, voy a hacer lo imposible porque eso ocurra. _– Mordió su labio inferior. – _Así sea tener que ir a buscarla._

Luego de que una nueva pausa determinara el debate interno que se encontraba procesando, optó por soltarla y dejarla ir. Debía creerle, debía confiar en su persona.

_Gracias._ – Musitó comenzando a abandonar aquel lugar. – _Busca a Santana por favor. –_ Expresó corriendo hacia la puerta del conservatorio.

Varios susurros entre ellos se volvían imperceptibles para los perspicaces oídos de Quinn, quien atenta continuaba en su posición.

_No aumente la medicación pero si contrólela más de cerca._ – Finalmente arrojó. – _Estos parámetros no son normales… El oxigeno no irriga bien su sangre y temo por la movilidad de sus extremidades. _- Hizo una pausa señalándole la planilla que aun sostenía. – _A estas alturas, y con la operación que le realizamos, ya tendría que haber disuelto ese coagulo cerebral_. – Indicó con firmeza.

_¿Qué sugiere?_ – Consultó para asegurarse haber entendido correctamente.

_No me quiero anticipar, pero necesito que la controle más de cerca. _– Terminó de apuntar las novedades del día. _– Continúe con los masajes en las piernas, corre mucho riesgo de quedar paralitica._ – Entregó aquel cuadrado de plástico.

La boca de Quinn se abrió en su totalidad. Inmediatamente la tapó con ambas manos, mientras ejercía la presión necesaria para que ningún ruido se escapase. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, rompiendo en un sollozo profundo y mudo. El médico había sido claro y su visto no era bueno.

Rápidamente buscó su teléfono. Apretándolo con fuerza, viendo con dificultad, intentó buscar el contacto de Rachel. Pudo escuchar como la puerta de la habitación se cerraba y determinaba que ambos habían abandonado el lugar. Asegurándose estar sola, seleccionó el contacto. Una, tres, siete veces sonó el teléfono y ninguna respuesta de su parte. Lo único que podía escuchar una y otra vez era aquel contestador diciendo "Hola, soy Rachel, dejame tu mensaje después de la señal". Todo era inútil.

Cortó y volvió a intentarlo. Infinita cantidad de veces, pero todo seguía igual. ¿De que servía dejarle un mensaje? Ni siquiera estaba del todo segura de poder soportar todo aquello sola. Otra vez la depresión se hacía presente, otra vez esa angustia interna la agobiaba. Nuevamente costaba respirar.

_¿Te falta mucho papá?_ – Indagó Rachel tapándose el rostro del sol. _- ¡Me estoy insolando!_

Sus miradas se encontraron a través de aquel vehículo que se hallaba varado en la banquina. Su bolso permanecía dentro del mismo, junto a su celular, el cual vibraba sin respuesta alguna.

Resoplando y protestando a causa del inconveniente que habían tenido, intentaba tomar la desgracia lo mejor posible. Tal vez era una señal, tal vez debía escaparse y volver al conservatorio. Tal vez debía dejar de soñar.

Pateando las piedritas que había en la tierra, se hacía a la idea de Quinn no estaba interesada en saber de ella, ni siquiera era capaz de llamarla o mandarle un mensaje para saber de su estado. Se había ido del conservatorio y su novia, si todavía podía llamarla así, no estaba al tanto de ello.

_Estoy tratando de ver de dónde viene este humo._ – Explicó con dificultad, analizando el motor del auto. - _¿No viene nadie?_

Volvió su vista a la carretera. – _No… Esto es una carretera fantasma._ – Suspiró ofuscada.

_¡En vez de quejarte podrías ayudar en algo!_ – Recriminó al notar el mal humor de su hija.

_¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo acá parada como una idiota?_ – Apoyó su cuerpo contra el baúl. – _¡Creía que estaba ayudando!_

_¡Rachel, la boca!_ – Gritó asomándose para verla.

Mordió su labio con rabia y entrecruzó sus brazos, cual niña caprichosa. Nuevamente comenzó a patear esas piedras que eran las víctimas de esa descarga de ira contenida. Todo se le sumaba. Al parecer, estaba condenada a tener una vida triste y amargada. Miró su reloj, llevaban más de tres horas parados al rayo del sol. Nadie había pasado en tres horas. ¿Tanta mala suerte podían tener?

Como si de un sueño se tratase, un ruido captó su atención. Sonaba a un motor. Desesperanzada alzó su vista y ahí estaba. Un descapotable rojo parecía venir hacia ellos. Rápidamente comenzó a levantar sus brazos para que la viese, la velocidad que traía era considerable y temía que siguiese de largo.

Sus temores se hacían realidad, el auto los pasó por alto como si se encontrase encarnizado en la carretera con un destino fijo. Destino que no ameritaba imprevistos. Volviendo a patear una piedra que osciló interponerse y maldiciendo para sus adentros, se resignaba a esperar a que otro auto pasara o que los cuervos los comiesen.

Una frenada la sobresaltó y pudo notar como aquel vehículo se encontraba haciendo marcha atrás a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Finalmente se situó delante suyo y para su sorpresa un rostro familiar descendía de él.

_Muchas gracias por detenerse señorita… _- Intentó agradecer Leroy pero fue inútil, rápidamente fue interrumpido por Rachel.

_¿Alison?_ – Frunció su ceño. - _¿Qué haces acá?_

_¡Te necesito con urgencia!_ – La sujetó del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla.

_¡Para!_ – Gritó soltándose. - _¿Te volviste loca?_

_¡No_! – Elevó el tono. – _Necesito que vuelvas, creo que Quinn corre peligro._

Los ojos de la morocha se abrieron a la par. Había dicho la palabra clave. Volteó su rostro hacia Leroy, quien las observaba sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

_Sé que no querés que vuelva al conservatorio y que estas muy enojado, decepcionado y todo eso… Pero tengo que ir a buscarla_. – Explicó rápidamente. _– También se que no sabes quién es Quinn, pero te aseguro que voy a explicártelo todo…_ - Arqueó sus cejas a modo de lamento. _– Te ruego, te suplico_. – Se acercó. – _Que entiendas que si te pido esto es por una causa mayor…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_¡Por dios!_ – Espetó Alison. _- ¡Vámonos de una vez! No hay tiempo._

Le dirigió una mirada rápida para volver a focalizarse en su padre. – _Es el amor de mi vida, por favor papá…. _– Susurró conteniendo las lagrimas.

_¡Puck! _– Gritó Hannah captando su atención. - _¿La viste a Santana? _

_Creo que no…_ - Pensó un instante. _– Ahora que pienso, hace varios días que no sé nada de ella._

_Por eso la estoy buscando, porque no la vi en su cuarto, tampoco está comiendo bien y Alison tiene la absurda idea de que algo grave le puede pasar. _– Tomó aire. – _Me preocupó._

_Yo te ayudo a buscarla._ – Expresó sin dudarlo. - _¿Dónde revisaste?_

_En todos lados, prácticamente… Solo me queda_ – Se calló repentinamente.

_¿Qué?_ – Indagó confundido.

Sin emitir respuesta comenzó a correr como si supiese que algo grave estaba ocurriendo. Puck optó por seguirla sin preguntar demasiado. Ambos se encontraban frente al auditorio. Inhalando profundo abrió ambas puertas y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Todo se encontraba oscuro, quería correr pero su poca visual le dificultaba la acción.

_¿Crees que esté acá?_ – Finalmente irrumpió.

_Estoy prácticamente segura._ – Se encontraba agitada. – _Yo vi lo impactada que quedó cuando pasó lo de Brittany…_ - Suspiró. – _Que Quinn no la deje acercarse la devastó y tal vez Alison tenga razón y algo malo esté pasando… Acá fue el último lugar donde estuvo con ella. – _Aquello fue lo último que alcanzó a explicar.

El cuerpo de ambos se detuvo en seco al llegar al escenario. El rostro de Hannah se paralizó mientras Puck corrió desesperado dejándose llevar por la inercia de remediar aquello que sus ojos observaban.

Meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás, devastada y desolada, intentaba calmarse. Quinn podía sentir como esos deseos por desaparecer se hacían más fuertes y su cabeza no paraba de procesar en como ejecutarlo. Deslizaba su lengua por el contorno de los labios. Buscando en uno de sus bolsillos, retiró su libreta.

Rápidamente, con la mirada perdida, observó aquella puerta que la separaba de su hermana. Colocándose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia ella con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, comenzaba a definir su plan.

Ahí estaba, como hacía varios días. Brittany seguía inmóvil, intacta. Acariciando su cabeza y regalándole una sonrisa, depositó un beso lleno de sentimientos y culpas sobre su frente.

_Perdoname…_ - Susurró entre lagrimas. _– Perdoname por fallarte._

Siendo consciente de que ninguna respuesta iba a provenir de su parte, se hizo dueña de un bisturí que se encontraba aledaño a la camilla. Nada más necesitaba. Era todo lo que debía tener para lograr su fin.

Volviendo al baño, sentándose en el mismo lugar que antes, se disponía a proceder con la ejecución. Tragó saliva con fuerza, buscó una de sus hojas y la arrancó. Apoyándola sobre la tapa del inodoro, comenzó a escribir una carta. Su despedida.

_Todos siguen su vida como si fuese un día normal, uno más del montón, mientras yo planeo silenciosamente mi muerte. Tengo ganas de llorar hasta el desmayo o el interminable dolor de cabeza que parece estar comiéndome los sesos. Tengo tanto odio por mi misma que me parece irreal e inentendible todos los años de convivencia con mi mente perturbada., tantos años de soportarme a mí misma. Ahora es el turno de los reproches: ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes de que me odio? ¿Por qué no me elimine tiempo atrás?_

_Lo pensé varias veces, intente encontrar algo porque vivir, porque quedarme, pero las razones son tan frágiles como la convertibilidad. Quiero morirme y tengo millones de razones por las cuales hacerlo. Y sin embargo, todavía ruego por una sola razón para quedarme. Una razón me salvaría, solo una seria suficiente. Y no la encuentro, no porque no sepa buscar, sino porque simplemente no hay. No existe el motivo por el cual debería quedarme en este mundo._

Varias lágrimas caían sin necesidad de ejercer presión por parte de sus parpados. Dichas gotas se estrellaban contra aquel papel que comenzaba a verse impregnado de tinta. Intentando mantener la postura, continuaba plasmando sus pensamientos.

_¿Por tu familia? ¿Quedarte por tu familia? Que los suicidas somos egoístas es la idiotes con menos sustento que escuche en toda mi vida. Si me pongo a sacar un poco de lógica a todo esto, llego a la conclusión de que uno no quiere vivir porque sufre, porque esta triste. Entonces algún ser muy inteligente (seguramente algún familiar o amigo) te dice que todo el mundo te quiere, que todos te aprecian, que no podes hacerle eso a tu familia._

_Entonces llámenme egoísta, pero no pienso soportar este dolor. La gente es tan moralista, tan hipócrita. No entienden lo que se siente, no lo pueden entender porque la depresión, la anorexia, la bulimia, llevan a la persona al extremo. Te tortura, te viola, te deshace adentro. Tus tripas, tu estomago, tu garganta, tu pecho, tu sexo. Todo le pertenece a tu enfermedad. Necesitas morirte porque sabes que no tenés nada más que hacer en este mundo. Que te duele demasiado estar vivo y que aunque seas una excelente persona, una hermana adorable y una amiga incondicional, no tenés fuerzas para seguir jugando esos papeles._

_Me doy cuenta de que me pase toda la vida actuando, pensando que si me disfrazaba con diferentes personalidades iba a poder tapar mi verdadero ser. Ese ser que quiere morir por qué no puede elegir otra cosa. No creo que este tan errada con ese pensamiento. ¿Si estuviesen muriéndose de dolor por alguna razón, no les gustaría acabar con ello? ¿O es preferible morir de sufrimiento lentamente y caer en una evitable agonía a fin de no molestar a terceros? Es probable que antes tuviese motivos para seguir de pie, para mantenerme fuerte, pero ya no los tengo. Cuando hay dolor, los demás dejan de existir. No se piensa en nadie más, no se piensa siquiera en uno mismo. Dejas de existir como persona, pasas a ser simplemente un vegetal con ganas de suicidarse. No más que eso. _

Suspirando con fuerza. Tomando varias veces aire. Inhalando una y otra vez, cada vez con más profundidad, adquiría la fuerza necesaria para concluir eso que estaba expresando. Debía ser fuerte, tenía que tener el valor suficiente para afrontar esa infelicidad y hacer las cosas que debía de una vez por todas.

_Mi fin último es dejar de sufrir. Después de todo, soy yo y mi muerte. Miro a mí alrededor y me veo sola, como en toda mi vida. Ni siquiera la mujer que amo, y creía que me amaba está a mi lado. Eso no resta el amor que te tengo. Adiós mundo. Siempre te voy a amar, Rachel, pero esta vez es inevitable._

Releyéndolo rápidamente, la plegó en dos y escribió "Rachel" en uno de los lados. Regalándole una sonrisa besó lo escrito.

_Te amo._ – Susurró al trozo de papel.

Con cuidado la colocó en uno de los bolsillos de la camisa que llevaba puesta. Dejando que mitad de la carta se viese fuera del mismo, apoyó su espalda contra una de las paredes.

Arremangando la manga de uno de sus brazos, se disponía a proceder. Su mano derecha sujetaba con fuerza aquel bisturí mientras la homónima enseñaba su muñeca para recibir la condena.

* * *

><p>Paso a explicar unos puntos que creo que deben saber...<p>

Rachel nunca dejó a Quinn.. De hecho, siguen siendo novias, simplemente se saturó se sintió defraudada por lo que vio y optó por tomar distancia.

A veces actuamos irracionalmente, sin medir lo que nuestras decisiones o acciones pueden provocar. Esto ocurre en estos capitulos.

Se que es demasiado drama, soy consciente de ello y tambien lo soy a la hora de notar que no deja de ser un Fic... Algo ficticio.

Mi idea es que se compenetren con la historia, que la sientan y sobre todo que la disfruten...

Necesito del drama para seguir, necesito de altibajos para no hacer algo monotono y sin sentido.

Espero que todo lo que digo lo lean y lo tengan en cuenta a la hora de seguir leyendo.

Si les parece demasiado, tal vez deberian dejar de leer porque no se si van a estar capacitados para leer el capitulo siguiente.

Por otra parte, este capitulo (junto con el que le sigue) es uno de mis favoritos, espero que ustedes tambien sepan apreciarlo...

**Proximo Capitulo:** 38. Reemplazo celestial.

**Actualizacion:** Sábado 14/01.

Recomiendo:

_UNA RAZON PARA VIVIR._

.net/s/7698431/1/

Está actualizado.


	39. Reemplazo celestial

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

><p><strong>38. <strong>Reemplazo celestial.

Martes 31 de Agosto de 2010.

* * *

><p>La mano de Quinn temblaba notoriamente. Una inhalación profunda intentaba calmar ese nerviosismo que la inundaba. Suspirando, adquiría la valentía necesaria para hacerlo. Era en vano, su mano no reaccionaba.<p>

Situando el bisturí a un costado volvió a sujetar su celular. Marcando nuevamente el número de Rachel esperaba que aquella llamada la salvase de la locura que estaba por cometer. Sonaba reiteradas veces pero una vez más la respuesta era la misma. Nada.

Con un grito contenido estampó el aparato contra la pared provocando que se estallase en miles de pedazos. Presionando sus puños con fuerza buscaba contener la bronca y esa ira que estaba carcomiéndola. Nuevamente se hacía dueña de aquel instrumento filoso. Volvía a ubicarlo sobre su muñeca y generaba una leve presión.

El silencio invadía el auto. Rachel se encontraba nerviosa jugando con sus manos mientras Alison se mantenía atenta a la carretera. La mano derecha de la morena buscaba el estéreo para colocar algo de música que relajase la tensión que había entre ambas.

_Preferiría seguir en silencio._ – Arrojó observándola de reojo.

Sus miradas se encontraron por un instante. – _Yo prefiero poner música._ – Realizó lo expresado.

Suspiró profundamente mientras deslizaba su lengua por el labio inferior. Luego de unos minutos, en que la música sonaba lo suficientemente alta como para tomar el rol de protagonista, Rachel estiró la mano izquierda y descendió el volumen de la misma.

_¿Por qué lo bajaste?_ – Consultó seriamente al notarlo.

_Porque quiero hablar con vos._ – Giró su rostro hacia ella, tomando valor.

_¿Es necesario?_ – Indagó resoplando.

Sin emitir respuesta a aquella pregunta, se dignó a comenzar con esa charla que disponía tener.

_¿Por qué me viniste a buscar?_ – Preguntó aturdida. – _No entiendo sinceramente… A vos te conve… _- Un grito de su parte provocó que detuviese su comentario.

El mismo se vio provocado a causa de una maniobra brusca para esquivar a un auto que se encontraba delante de ellas impidiendo su aceleración.

_¡Alison!_ – Gritó sujetándose del tablero. - _¿Nos querés matar?_ – Recriminó fulminándola con la mirada y frunciendo su ceño.

_¡No!_ – Chilló sin perder la postura. – _Intento salvar la vida de Quinn._

_¡Eso no justifica tus maniobras!_ – Criticó cual madre regaña a su hija.

_Estaba respondiendo a la primera pregunta._ – Tragó saliva. – _Te vine a buscar porque quiero salvar la vida de Quinn._

_¿Por qué no sacaste provecho de eso?_ – Continuó con su interrogatorio.

_Porque soy hija de puta porque no me caes bien, no porque sea mala._ – Fue sincera, provocando que el rostro de Rachel se inmutara. – _Perdón por la sinceridad… _- Acotó.

_Prefiero que me seas sincera… -_ Carraspeó. - _¿Por qué debería creerte?_

_Porque si no, no te hubieses subido al auto._ – Rió para sí misma. _- ¿Qué te pensás Rachel?_ – No esperó respuesta. - _¿Qué te voy a raptar y llevar a algún lado alejado para degollarte?_ – Hizo una pausa y el silencio lo decía todo. - _¿ENSERIO PENSAS ESO?_ – Consultó sorprendida.

_¡No!_ – Se retractó observando hacia otro lado. – _No sé si degollar, pero si te creo capaz de sacarme del camino._

_¡Si esa fuese mi intención no te hubiese ido a buscar! _– Elevó el tono. – _Necesito que vuelvas, necesito que la cuides._

_¿Por qué lo necesitas?_ – Su tono de voz aumentaba.

_¡Porque la amo!_ – Contuvo el llanto. _– Porque cuando amas a alguien querés lo mejor para esa persona y por más que me mate verla con vos, se que sos lo mejor para ella._

Un silencio volvió a invadir el lugar. Rachel procesaba lo dicho y esa espina que tenía clavada después de verlas juntas en aquel pasillo comenzaba a dolerle. Temía estar equivocada. Temía estar en lo cierto al darse cuenta que se había dejado influenciar por alguien, que al parecer, no quería lo mejor para ella. Tal vez después de todo Alison no era tan mala o simplemente podía ver más allá de sí misma y su conveniencia.

_¿Probaste llamarla?_ – Arrojó tímidamente buscando su bolso.

_¡Millones de veces y no me atiende nadie!_ – Respondió la morena observando de reojo lo que estaba realizando. _– Proba vos, tal vez tengas suerte…_

Sin emitir comentario buscó con desesperación el celular. Al encontrarlo notó como varias llamadas perdidas titilaban en la pantalla del mismo. Su boca se abrió por completo y su corazón se paralizó. Ahora si estaba preocupada, ahora si creía que Quinn pudiese estar en peligro. Unas quince llamadas perdidas eran suficientes para determinar eso.

Ubicándolo en una de sus orejas, intentaba comunicarse con ella pero era inútil, el teléfono estaba muerto. El contestador saltaba automáticamente dándole la pauta de que sus peores sospechas eran verdad. Alison tenía razón, algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

_¡Acelera!_ – Arrojó con desesperación.

La primera víctima no iba ser su muñeca izquierda. Aquel bisturí filoso. Muy filoso. Se encargaba de comenzar desde más arriba. Su antebrazo era el elegido. Luego de suspirar varias veces e intentando contener el dolor que eso le provocaba, comenzó a realizar varios cortes horizontales atravesándolo. Exactamente nueve.

Creyendo poder soportar el dolor que aquello ameritaba, decidió seguir más abajo. Su mano se encontraba ensangrentada a causa de la posición la cual provocaba que la sangre se deslizara en sentido descendente. Más allá de que comenzaba a fluir por doquier, no era suficiente como para desangrarse, como para morirse.

_¡No puedo ir más rápido Rachel!_ – Atacó Alison al notar la insistencia de la morocha.

_¡Si que podes!_ – Replicó. - _¿No entendés que cada segundo que perdamos puede ser letal? _– Su respiración se aceleraba denotando su nerviosismo.

_¡Si lo entiendo!_ – Gritó. _– Por ese motivo es que te fui a buscar desesperadamente._ – Suspiró. – _Calmate porque me estás dando ganas de tirarte del auto._

_¡Si querés que me calme, acelera! _– Criticó observando el velocímetro. – _Podes ir a 140 tranquilamente._

Los ojos de Alison la observaron sorprendida. – _¡Vos estás loca!_ – Expresó para sí misma. – _Tendría que haber ido a buscarla yo sola y dejar que te vayas a tu casa._

_¿Cómo?_ – Apretó con fuerza su entrecejo. _- ¿Dónde quedo eso de que querés lo mejor para Quinn?_ – Rió irónicamente. _- ¿Quedo después de abrazarla en el pasillo del hospital o fue antes?_

Se sumó a su risa forzadamente. - _¿Perdón?_ – La incrementó. - _¡No puedo creer que pienses que intenté algo con Quinn!_

_¿Qué pensarías vos si vieses esa situación?_ – Consultó alterada. _- ¡Además sos vos! Es lógico que piense eso._

_¡Pienso que sos una idiota!_ – Chilló aniquilándola con la mirada. – _¡Pienso que si a Quinn le pasa algo grave por tus estúpidas teorías sin fundamentos soy capaz de matarte!_ – Suspiró. _– Eso pienso._

_¿Qué pretendías que hiciera Alison?_ – Elevó el tono igual que ella. _- ¿Qué vaya y te preguntase si intentabas robarme a mi novia?_

_Yo no pretendo nada_. – Observó hacia el frente. – _Pero lo mínimo que debería de pretender Quinn es que confiaras en ella._ – Tragó saliva con fuerza. – _No tenés una mínima idea de lo que cambió por vos._ – Sonaba despectiva. - _¡No entendés nada Rachel!_

Las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Quinn sin necesidad de forzarlas. Estaba sufriendo. Aquel dolor corporal no se comparaba ni en un tercio con el dolor interno que debía soportar. Once tajos cruzaron su muñeca izquierda pero al parecer tampoco eran suficientes. La sangre parecía estar coagulada o tal vez no estaba efectuando correctamente los cortes pero de algo estaba segura: No era como en las películas, la sangre no salía a borbotones como esperaba.

No importaba que tanto estuviese sufriendo o no. Ella lloraba. Lloraba porque le dolía, lloraba porque tenía miedo de no morirse. Lloraba por lo que podía llegar a pasar si seguía con vida.

_¡Es ahí, es ahí!_ – Gritó emocionada señalando el enorme edificio que constituía el hospital.

_¡Ya lo vi!_ – Resopló ofuscada. – _No puedo atravesar la autopista, estoy yendo lo más rápido posible._

Rachel inhalaba y exhalaba con fuerza ese aire que cada vez se volvía más denso. Estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico y debía controlarlo. No podía quebrarse, no podía dejarse caer. Tenía que encontrar a Quinn. Debía salvarla.

Era el turno de la mano derecha. Uno, dos, tres, cinco, seis, ocho tajos en la muñeca eran su próximo destino. Le dolía demasiado. El gesto facial transmitía eso. Dolía demasiado como para que los cortes fueran más profundos que eso. Apenas lograba generar un sangrando, el cual era suficiente para manchar todo a su alrededor. El cual no era superficial como para matarla inmediatamente, pero si para ayudarla a desangrarse lentamente.

Ambas ingresaban por esa puerta amplia que daba hacia el interior del hospital. Corrían desesperadas hacia aquel pasillo donde siempre se encontraba Quinn. Eran la atención de toda la gente presente. Sus cuerpos se detuvieron en seco al notar lo que temían. Nadie se encontraba allí. Estaban solas. El panorama era desalentador y la desesperación en las dos incrementaba.

Alison buscaba a su alrededor intentando localizarla pero era en vano, nada parecía dar señales de su presencia. Pudo notar como una señora la observaba con interés.

_¿No vio una chica con pelo corto y rosa? _– Consultó con adrenalina pero la respuesta negativa la volvió a serenar.

Volvió hacia su compañera, la cual suponía estar a su lado. _- ¡Rachel!_ – Gritó al notar cómo se alejaba de ella. - _¿A dónde vas?_

_¡Si nadie la vio, la tengo que encontrar por mis propios medios!_ – Explicó mientras depositaba ambas manos en aquellas puertas que daban al sector donde se encontraba Brittany.

El cartel era claro, el ingreso estaba prohibido. El escándalo que habían realizado al entrar como lo hicieron captó la atención de varios medios y enfermeros, los cuales sujetaron con fuerza a la morocha para impedirle el ingreso.

_¡Suéltenme!_ – Gritó forcejeando. _- ¿No se dan cuenta que se está muriendo?_ – Intentaba explicar algo que, claramente, nada más ella y Alison podían entender.

_Señorita, toda la gente que se encuentra de ese lado corre peligro de muerte, por eso es que está prohibido el ingreso._ – Expresó un enfermero que la llevaba hacia el pasillo.

_¡Te dije que me soltaras!_ – Logró zafarse. - _¿Por qué mierda no están haciendo nada? _– Aferró con fuerza su cabeza. - _¡La están dejando morir!_ – Volvió a tirarse sobre él, intentando pasar. Nada servía.

_¡Para Rachel!_ – Alison la sujetó con fuerza de ambos brazos. _– Dudo que Quinn esté ahí adentro… Estamos perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo algo que no lleva a ninguna parte._ – Trataba de hacerla entrar en razón.

_¿Perder el tiempo? _– Sus ojos se encontraban abiertos a la par. - _¡Ellos pierden el tiempo!_ – Gritó señalándolos. - _¿Dónde mas te crees que está?_ – Rió nerviosa. - _¡Es Quinn! Nada es un impedimento para ella… ¡Es obvio que si va a hacer algo contra ella misma, lo mínimo que va a querer es ver a su hermana!_

_¡Calmate!_ – Sacudió su pequeño cuerpo buscando serenarla. _– Santana tampoco estaba en el conservatorio… Tal vez la fue a ver, a hablar… Capaz está con ella…_ - Su discurso se vio interrumpido al notar como dos personas irrumpían en la sala.

_¡NECESITO UN MEDICO URGENTE! –_ Gritó una voz masculina.

La mirada de Rachel, junto con la de Alison, se focalizó en ese hombre. Sus rostros se paralizaron al ver de quien se trataba.

Hannah abría las puertas con vigor, mientras Puck cargaba entre sus brazos un cuerpo inconsciente. Muerto. Santana pendía de ellos, yaciendo inmóvil, pálida y tiesa.

_¡Por favor alguien haga algo!_ – Gritó la pelirroja observando cómo los médicos que estaban conteniendo ese arrebato de rebeldía por parte de la morocha comenzaban a correr hacia ellos.

_No tiene pulso._ – Explicó el muchacho con corte mohicano mientras trasladaba ese cuerpo sin vida a los brazos de un profesional.

Alison corrió sin dudarlo hasta llegar al lado de la latina mientras una enfermera traía una camilla con urgencia. Rachel permanecía petrificada ante la imagen y aquel caos repentino.

Situando a Santana sobre aquella cama móvil, comenzaban a realizarle las primeras reanimaciones. Llevándola con desesperación hacia algunos de los cuartos donde debían tratarla, la morocha decidió aprovechar aquella distracción.

Reaccionando, casi por arte de magia, sus piernas respondieron por si solas. Viendo que aquel lugar al que intentaba ingresar se encontraba despejado, aprovechó la oportunidad. Sin levantar sospechas, sigilosamente, se adentró entremedio de esas puertas, que esperaba la llevasen hasta el amor de su vida.

Quinn divagaba. Su vista se nublaba y su respiración se encontraba acelerada. La sangre era la protagonista en aquella habitación. Rogaba haberse muerto en ese preciso instante, pero al parecer la agonía era su nuevo enemigo. Maldecía el método de ejecución que había elegido. Maldecía no haberse clavado un vidrio en la garganta o encerrarse en alguna cocina con el gas prendido. Maldecía ser tan fracasada que ni su propia muerte podía dominar. Se maldecía, se odiaba.

Claramente las dos muñecas no alcanzaban para que su cometido llegase a ese objetivo. Recordó las infinitas cantidades de veces que había investigado por internet donde debía realizar los cortes para que los mismos fuesen efectivos.

Notó que la vena más poderosa era la que está del otro lado del codo. Con dolor y dificultad, a causa de los cortes, decidió arremangarse una de las mangas. Toda ensangrentada, con su ropa en igualdad de condiciones, se dispuso a acabar con ese sufrimiento.

Inhalando profundo y emanando un grito agotador, se realizó el tajo más profundo de todos. Como si el mismo no fuese suficiente y para cerciorarse de que aquello acabase con su presencia en la tierra, efectuó otro similar. Aquello fue lo último que recordó antes de desmayarse por completo.

Caminando con cautela, recorría un largo pasillo silencioso y poco luminoso. Sus ojos buscaban encontrar la habitación donde se hallase Brittany. Nada parecía ayudarla hasta que una luz la alumbró.

Allí estaba. Si bien la rubia se encontraba rodeada de aparatos y demás artefactos electrónicos era rotundamente reconocible. Observando hacia ambos lados y dentro del cuarto, se aseguró de que ningún médico estuviese cerca.

Apretó con fuerza el picaporte y lo descendió escuchando como la puerta rechinaba al abrirla. Temerariamente ingresó. Sus piernas temblaban mientras su garganta se secaba ante el miedo que estaba padeciendo internamente.

Rápidamente intentó divisar a Quinn pero nada indicaba que se encontrase allí. Conteniendo las lágrimas, viéndose impactada ante aquella imagen, se acercó hasta donde descansaba. Se la veía tan tranquila, tan relajada. Se la veía bien. Una lágrima muda rodó por su mejilla, mientras con su mano buscó la de su amiga. Regalándole una dulce caricia esbozó una sonrisa.

_Ojala te recuperes pronto_. – Susurró entrecortadamente.

Cerrando sus ojos pesadamente. Intentaba pensar donde se podría encontrar Quinn. Tal vez estaba bien y solo eran suposiciones sin sustento. A lo mejor había decidido salir a tomar un poco de aire.

Abriéndolos nuevamente, con lentitud y pasividad, logró divisar algo que captó su atención. Una puerta a unos metros permanecía cerrada mientras por debajo de la misma comenzaba a salir un líquido espeso de color oscuro. No lograba distinguirlo con claridad.

Frunciendo su ceño, rodeando aquella camilla, se acercaba hacia el lugar. Caminando lentamente, con prudencia, comenzaba a intentar definir de qué se trataba. Situándose en cuclillas, dejó que uno de sus dedos índice lo tocara. Al verlo sobre su piel pudo determinar que era rojo.

Un escalofrío la recorrió y pudo notar como su presión empezaba a descender. Era sangre. Un enorme charco de sangre, que cada vez se hacía más grande y tocaba sus zapatillas. Rápidamente elevó su vista hacia la puerta, conservando su postura.

Su mano temblorosa se apoyaba en aquella puerta corrediza e inhalando con profundidad buscaba contener la respiración agitada. Contando para sus adentros, llenándose de valor, rogando que nada de lo que estuviese pensando fuese lo que ocurría, la abrió de un tirón.

Su cuerpo se desmoronó. Sus rodillas impactaron en aquel charco, mientras sus manos yacieron al costado de su cuerpo. Su rostro se petrificó mientras su ser se veía incapaz de reaccionar. Un llanto desgarrador la invadía mientras su boca intentaba balbucear algo.

_¡QUINNNNN!_ – Gritó desesperadamente, arrastrándose entremedio de esa sangre hasta llegar a ella.

Sus brazos la sujetaban con fuerza, su cuerpo se unía a aquel desvanecido. Sus manos golpeaban el rostro de su novia muerta. Gritando exasperadamente, llorando hasta que su cuerpo se deshidratara, buscaba reanimarla.

_¡AYUDA POR FAVOR!_ – Chillaba sin voz. - _¡UN MEDICO, NECESITO UN MEDICO!_ – Intentaba hacerse oír.

Intentando localizar esa herida de donde provenía aquel río de sangre, buscaba revivirla con impotencia. Apretando con fuerza el codo, solo provocaba que la misma se impactara contra su rostro. Limpiándolo sin que nada más importase se focalizaba en lo primordial: Salvarle la vida.

Sus labios la besaban descorazonadamente sintiendo aquellos pares, blancos y fríos. Golpeándole las mejillas, intentaba que abriese sus ojos pero todo parecía ser inútil. Cada vez ejercía más presión buscando detener el sangrado. Se encontraba roja por completo. Su ropa estaba absolutamente impregnada de ese color pero su cerebro no lo procesaba. Sus ojos comenzaban a ver en blanco y negro.

_¡Por favor mi amor, mirame!_ – Susurraba sobre su boca mientras continuaba golpeando su mejilla. – _Por favor…_ - Viendo la poca reacción, su cuerpo se desesperaba aun más. - _¡QUINNNNN!_ – Gritó golpeándole el rostro con fuerza.

Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron pesadamente. Divagando, agonizando intentaba mover su boca pero sin decir nada.

_Mi amor…_ - Expresó Rachel al notarlo. – _Estoy acá, estoy con vos… No te me vayas, por favor… _- Las lagrimas pasaban hacia el rostro de su amada a través del puente que generaban sus labios.

_Nunca aten…_ - Intentaba decir con dificultad. Tragando saliva con fuerza y entrecerrando sus ojos buscaba expresarse. – _Nunca atendiste mis llamadas…_

Fue lo único y último que alcanzó a decir para desvanecerse por completo. Perdiendo el conocimiento en su totalidad, yéndose hacia el otro lado, dejaba a Rachel completamente desolada y devastada.

_¡NOOOOOO!_ – Gritó retomando los golpes para revivirla pero ya nada servía. Estaba muerta. – _No te mueras por favor… _- Rompió en un llanto nervioso y entrecortado.

A partir de ese momento, todo comenzaba a transcurrir en cámara lenta. Pudo sentir como dos manos ajenas la tomaban de cada uno de sus brazos, retirándola de aquella escena. Escena de un crimen, de un suicido. Tratando de soltarse para no separarse del cuerpo que aun le pertenecía, estiró sus manos hasta lograr capturarla de nuevo.

Pegándose a ella, abrazándola con fuerza, llorando desoladamente, se rehusaba a dejarla de nuevo. Volviendo a sentir como esa fuerza extraña a su realidad intentaba alejarla de ella. Extraña a lo que era vida para su ser. Extraña a su único interés: Quinn.

Logró divisar un trozo de papel que parecía permanecer abstracto a la sangre que inundaba el lugar.

_¡Sáquenla inmediatamente de acá!_ – Gritó uno de los paramédicos.

Tomándolo entre sus dedos hábiles, haciéndose poseedora de él sin que nadie lo notase, lo retiraba del bolsillo de su camisa. Podía leer, a simple vista, que llevaba su nombre. Se trataba de una carta.

Retirándola de aquel lugar, hablándole pero sin entender las palabras, podía notar como los médicos intentaba socorrer a un cuerpo muerto. Sacaban a Quinn de aquel pequeño baño, la situaban sobre una camilla buscando detener la hemorragia y desvistiéndola para asistirla.

Los ojos de Rachel se mantenían abiertos, su rostro lleno de sangre, al igual que todo su cuerpo, era sus únicos testigos. Ella la había visto morir. Ella había sido la culpable de aquello que acababa de ocurrir.

Al igual que un alma en pena, vagando entre ambos mundos sin definirse hacia dónde ir, comenzó a caminar a través del pasillo. Llegaba hasta aquella puerta por la que había irrumpido hasta dar con esa imagen que prefería no haber presenciado.

Se encontraba en un debate interno. Sabía que haberla encontrado significaba una posibilidad de que volviese a vivir, pero también era consciente que prefería no haberlo visto.

Sujetando aquel trozo de papel entre sus manos, intentaba leerla. Su vista se perdía en el aspecto de las mismas. La sangre comenzaba a secarse mientras podía notar cómo se encontraba impregnada en ellas.

Caminando sin rumbo, sin sentido, sin alma, leía por encima aquella confesión transcrita a papel. Intentaba entender el porqué de ese final, el porqué de aquel acto tan devastador.

No lograba entenderlo, le había prometido no intentar suicidarse nunca más y al parecer aquellas palabras se las llevaba el viento. Se sentía defraudada, se sentía muerta en vida.

Alzando su vista, observando a Alison frente a ella, volvía a sentir. Sus piernas perdían fuerza y sin lograr sostener su diminuto cuerpo, se vencían ante la morena, quien al notar esa caída estrepitosa corrió a socorrerla.

_¡Rachel!_ – Increpó sujetándola entre sus brazos. - _¡Por dios!_ – Observó su aspecto. - _¡Estás repleta de sangre! ¿Qué te pasó?_

Mirándola perdidamente, sin saber con claridad que observaba. La abrazó con fuerza. Llorando como nunca antes, sufriendo hasta los huesos, intentaba explicar lo ocurrido. Su llanto no le permitía hacerlo con claridad.

_Está muerta..._ – Musitó incomprensiblemente. – _Quinn está muerta. _– Esta vez si fue clara.

Los ojos de Alison se llenaron de lágrimas y sumándose a ese llanto descontrolado devolvió aquel abrazo repentino. Sus cuerpos se fundían como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Los brazos de ambas aferraban la soledad y la tristeza de su compañera. Dejando de lado sus diferencias, sus enfrentamientos, se unían por algo que tenían en común. Su amor por Quinn.

* * *

><p>¿Como será este fic sin Quinn y sin Santana? Tal vez Brittany tambien las acompañe hasta el mas alla...<p>

¡No digan que no se los adverti!

No digan que no me cansé de decirles que me firmen porque me iba a enojar.

Ahora haganse cargo de lo que lograron jajajajaja

El nombre del proximo capitulo lo reservo porque devela mucho.

Lali, si bien este capitulo no es de los más dulces, es uno de mis preferidos (por como está narrado y por el tema que toca) Espero que opines igual. Feliz cumpleaños, es todo tuyo.

**Actualizacion:** Lunes 16/01.

Recomiendo:

_UNA RAZON PARA VIVIR._

.net/s/7698431/1/


	40. Como suicidarse y no morir en el intento

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

><p><strong>39. <strong>Como suicidarse y no morir en el intento.

Viernes 03 de Septiembre de 2010.

* * *

><p>Algunas de las cosas que se piensan antes de morir son ridículas. Generalmente antes de una muerte planeada, decidís hacer todas las cosas que no habías podido lograr en lo inmediato. La gente sigue su rumbo, como si para un suicida hubiese un mañana. La gente se despide como si otro día volviese a verlo, pero la realidad es que, para el resto de los días, esa persona no se va a encontrar en la tierra.<p>

Cuando Quinn volvió a abrir los ojos se encontraba en un lugar, que si bien conocía, era bastante extraño para sus pupilas. Se sentía en otro cuerpo, como si estuviese viendo todo desde el punto de vista de su hermana. Rodeada de aparatos y cables, se encontraba en el hospital. Situada sobre una de las camas, intentaba recordar lo ocurrido pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza la bloqueaba. Sus brazos se encontraban cubiertos por gasas en su totalidad, mientras a su lado yacía la mujer de su vida.

Humedeciendo sus labios, parpadeando infinitas cantidades de veces, notó como Rachel se encontraba a la espera. Dormía sobre una silla, apoyando ambos brazos en la camilla donde se encontraba su cuerpo maltrecho. Se la veía relajada, parecía un ángel.

¿Estaría muerta? ¿Sería un sueño y ella su ángel protector? No podía afirmarlo, pero esa imagen era color para sus ojos. La morocha se mostraba exhausta y su postura denotaba aquello. No lograba determinar cuánto tiempo hacia que dormía, como tampoco podía saber cuántos días habían pasado desde lo último que recordaba. Tal vez horas, tal vez meses.

Intentando mover su mano, la cual se encontraba cerca de ese cuerpo dormido, buscaba rozarla, sentirla, determinar si era real. Aquel leve movimiento fue suficiente para que la morocha se despertase. Sobresaltada, observó hacia Quinn, quien con algo de dificultad le regaló una sonrisa.

_Hola…_ - Susurró con la voz ronca. Tragó saliva con fuerza. - _¿Qué día es?_

Se colocó de pie, acercándose lo suficiente para oírla con claridad. Apoyando sus manos sobre la camilla inclinaba levemente el cuerpo para evitar que forzase la voz.

_Es viernes…_ - Musitó conteniendo las lagrimas.

_¿De qué mes?_ – Tosió con fuerza. - _¿Del mismo año?_

Rachel afirmó con su cabeza. – _Hace tres días que estás dormida._ – Explicó humedeciendo los labios.

_¿Estoy viva o estoy soñando? _– Arqueó las cejas mientras sus ojos se cerraban a la par. El dolor de cabeza la estaba aniquilando.

_Estás viva…_ - Una lágrima muda rodó por su mejilla. – _Gracias a Dios lo estás._

_¿Brittany?_ – Sus ojos se abrieron a la par al recordar lo primordial.

_Brittany está bien…_ - Sonrió al pensarlo. – _Santana la está cuidando._ – Hizo una pausa. – _Se están cuidando mutuamente._

_¿Santana? ¿Mutuamente?_ – Indagó confundida. – _Creí ser clara cuando le dije que no se acercase a mi hermana_. – Intentó reincorporarse.

_Santana tampoco la pasó bien._ – Notó su intención. - _¿Qué haces Quinn?_

_¡Tengo que verla!_ – Expresó desprendiéndose de los cables que la rodeaban. – _Necesito cuidarla y saber cómo está._

_¡Para un poquito!_ – Gritó sujetándola. _- ¿A dónde te crees que vas?_ – Pudo detenerla. - _¡No estás en condiciones de levantarte Quinn! _– Frunció su ceño enojada. – _Perdiste muchísima sangre, vas a dar un paso y te vas a desmayar…_ - Observó la jeringa que se había retirado. – _No podes sacarte eso._

_¿Por qué me hablas así?_ – Indagó sorprendida.

_¡Porque no podes ser tan inmadura!_ – Suspiró. – _Tu hermana está bien… ¿Podes confiar en mí?_

Desviando su vista, mordiendo su labio inferior, mascullaba su orgullo intentando dejarlo de lado. Canalizando su temperamento, pensando fríamente, volvió a observar a aquella mujer que se encontraba con ella. Sus ojos no tenían el mismo brillo que la había enamorado.

_Perdoname…_ - Musitó buscando con su mano la homónima.

Sutilmente la apartó al sentir el contacto. Tosió nerviosa. – _Voy a buscar al médico para que venga a chequearte. _– Explicó mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

_¿Me vas a dejar sola?_ – Arqueó sus cejas a forma de lamento. - _¿Por qué me evitaste?_

_No es el momento Quinn…_ - Susurró de espaldas a ella.

_Al menos tene el valor de responderme._ – Exclamó con ímpetu.

_¿Igual que vos tuviste el valor de no fallarme?_ – La fulminó con una mirada sobre su hombro.

Aquello fue lo último que escucho por parte de esa boca que hasta hacia un tiempo atrás solo expresaba comentarios llenos de amor. Pudo notar como el cuerpo de Rachel se perdía detrás de la puerta, para continuar su trayecto a lo largo del pasillo.

Los ojos de Quinn miraban a su alrededor. Un nuevo deseo por levantarse la invadía pero la realidad era que todo le daba vueltas. No lograba focalizar correctamente su vista, mientras sentía su cuerpo cansado. Pudo notar su libreta, siempre a su lado. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, estiró su brazo hasta alcanzarla. Un quejido salía tímidamente de sus cuerdas vocales al sentir como la gasa que la cubría se desprendía de aquellas heridas que aun sentía como si fuesen recientes.

Abriéndola donde debía, sujetando el bolígrafo con fuerza, comenzaba a estimular su muñeca derecha para acostumbrarla nuevamente al habito de escribir. Era un volver a empezar. Un volver a vivir.

_Soy un fracaso. Soy una idiota. Me odio. Ni matarme puedo, ni desaparecer de este maldito mundo._

Tachó con fuerza las frases dispersas que había escrito. Su entrecejo se fruncía notoriamente mientras su boca exhalaba el aire contenido. Pensando un instante se disponía a intentarlo nuevamente.

_No me arrepiento de lo que hice, de hecho lo volvería a hacer. Me arrepiento de ser tan fracasada de no poder lograrlo. ¿Cómo es posible que siga viva? ¿En que cabeza entra?_

Debatiendo con ella misma, refregaba sus ojos buscando ver correctamente, buscando expresarse sin dificultad.

_Me siento drogada, no sé qué mierda me estén dando pero me siento en una nube. Mi cuerpo quiere morir, mi corazón aun late, mi cerebro es un simple espectador de lujo. ¿Qué hago con todas estas dudas? ¿Qué hago despierta escribiendo esto? ¿Cómo es posible que los médicos me hayan salvado? Los maldigo._

Arrancando la hoja con toda su furia, convertía aquel papel en un bollo el cual presionaba con fuerza descargándose. Con su mirada buscaba un cesto de basura que fuese el receptor del mismo. Encontrándolo, cerrando un ojo para afinar la puntería, le daba un final a esos pensamientos.

_Rachel me odia. Lo vi en sus ojos. ¿Para esto me dejaste vivir? ¿Para ver como el amor de mi vida ni siquiera puede tomarme de la mano? ¿Te parece que sufrí poco como para que sigas poniéndome en este mundo para seguir recibiendo golpes? ¿Por qué me la agarro con vos Dios? ¡Ni siquiera estoy segura que existas! La única culpable soy yo. Soy una maldita idiota que no es capaz de autodestruirse. Eso soy, una pelotuda._

Volviendo a retirar esa hoja de raíz, generaba un nuevo bollo con ella. Intentando acertar la puntería esta vez, realizaba otro tiro hacia el cesto. Un soplido de su parte denotaba su ofuscación al no poder embocarlos en ninguno de los dos intentos. Se sentía limitada, esas gasas la estaban reprimiendo.

_Tengo ganas de arrancarme todo. Los cables, las gasas, ¡La vida! Ni siquiera soy capaz de embocar una pelota de papel en un maldito cesto. Soy tan inútil, soy tan inservible en este mundo. ¿Cuál es mi función? ¿Cuál es mi fin? Ninguno._

Su atención se vio captada por los artefactos quirúrgicos que se encontraban a su lado. Intentando evitarlos una voz en su cabeza le decía que volviese a hacerlo. A lo mejor esta vez no fallaría. Cerrando su libreta y acercando su cuerpo en demasía, buscaba alcanzarlos. Sin éxito. Se encontraban demasiado lejos. Debía descender de la camilla para hacerse con ellos. Pensándolo con claridad, se disponía a realizarlo cuando un ruido en la puerta la detuvo.

Quinn dirigió su vista hacia la misma y pudo notar como el picaporte descendía lentamente. Abriéndose con lentitud comenzó a observar la figura corporal que se hacía presente.

_Permiso…_ - Susurró una voz familiar. - _¿Se puede?_

Los ojos de Brittany se elevaron al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Pudo notar la presencia de Santana ante ella.

_¡Santi!_ – Gritó emocionada al verla. _- ¿Qué haces acá?_

La latina se escabulló sigilosamente, gestando un gesto con su mano de que guardara silencio. Deslizando el soporte donde pendía el suero, comenzó a acercarse hacia la camilla donde descansaba la rubia.

_No levantes la voz, no pueden saber que estoy acá._ – Explicó tomando asiento a su lado.

_No sabes las ganas que tenia de ver un rostro familiar…_ - Suspiró. - _¡Me tienen aislada! Parece que tuviese alguna especie de peste contagiosa… _- Hizo una pausa. - _¿No la tengo verdad?_

Rió al escucharla. – _No sabes cómo extrañaba esas locuras tuyas…_ - Contuvo la risa. – _No tenés nada grave, te tienen acá porque estuviste mucho tiempo inconsciente._ – Carraspeó. – _Te traje un regalito…_

_¿Qué?_ – Intentó reincorporarse con efusividad. - _¿Es un chocolate?_

Negó con su cabeza mientras detrás de su cuerpo asomaba un peluche que generó una sonrisa en Brittany al notarlo.

_¡Tubbi!_ – Chilló sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos y abrazándolo con fuerzas. - _¿Qué haces con él?_

_Lo estuve cuidando toda esta semana que estuviste inconsciente._ – Explicó mientras sus ojos se entristecían al recordarlo.

_¿Una semana fue?_ – Indagó desorientada. – _Lo último que me acuerdo fue cuando me caí… _- Hizo silencio tratando de hacer memoria. – _Me siento tan perdida y aislada de todo… Es como que mi mente olvidó cosas o no sé…_ - Se sujetó la cabeza. – _Me siento algo confundida._

_No hables de eso de nuevo._ – Interrumpió inmediatamente. –_ Fue la peor semana de mi vida. _– Frunció su ceño. - _¡Prometeme que nunca más te vas a subir a esa tela!_

Su mirada se mostraba perdida. Buscaba no pensar en lo ocurrido pero le era imposible. La levantó lentamente y se encontró con Santana parada a su lado.

_¿Por qué tenés eso colgando? _– Cuestionó cual niña pequeña.

_Porque sufrí un…_ - Pensó la palabra correcta. – _Un pequeño percance y me están suplementando la falta de comida con suero._

_¿Por qué no comes?_ – Su entrecejo se apretaba con fuerza. - _¿Tenés algo en la garganta?_

_No… No es que no coma._ – Humedeció sus labios. – _Me están dando comida de a poco para que mi estomago se vuelva a acostumbrar… Lo que no puedo ingerir, me lo dan a través del suero. –_ Concluyó con una leve sonrisa.

_¿Por qué tú estomago se tiene que acostumbrar de nuevo?_ – Intentaba entender pero se sentía perdida.

Tragó saliva y sujetó la mano de la rubia con fuerza. – _La pasé muy mal estos días sin vos… _- Contuvo el llanto. – _Me deprimió mucho el hecho de no saber si ibas a salir adelante o no… El no tener la certeza de que te fueses a curar._ – Limpió su mejilla de una gota obstinada.

_¿Y Quinnie no te ayudó?_ – Sus ojos se mostraban brillosos.

_Me peleé con ella._ – Hizo una pausa. – _Tiene la absurda idea de que yo soy la culpable de lo que te pasó. _– Juntó sus labios haciendo una mueca. – _Igual no la critico… Entiendo su postura, tampoco la está pasando bien._

_¿Por qué no la está pasando bien?_ – Refregó sus ojos. –_ Yo estoy bien y ella ni siquiera fue capaz de venir a verme todavía. – _Arqueó sus cejas. - _¿Tan poco le importo?_

_¡No Britt!_ – Se sentó a su lado, en la camilla. – _Quinn no está bien…_ - Buscaba las palabras menos hirientes. – _No te asustes, pero tuvo una pequeña descompensación._

_¿Qué tipo de descompensación?_ – Su rostro transmitía preocupación.

_¡La comida de este lugar es una mierda!_ – Protestó Quinn alejando la bandeja. Dirigió su vista a la persona que se encontraba sentada a su lado. – _Todavía no entiendo que haces acá._

_Viene a ver como estabas. –_ Respondió Alison. – _Al parecer tu humor no cambia mas allá de lo que pueda pasarte._

_Es que esto es realmente malo._ – Lo observó con desprecio.

_Pero tenés que comer… ¿No te das cuenta que estás débil?_ – Recriminó.

_¡Estoy harta que todo el mundo me esté encima!_ – Elevó el tono. –_ Vos, Rachel, el idiota del ambo azul y el gemelo del ambo blanco. – _Hizo una pausa. – _Gemelo por lo igual de idiota._

_¿Tenés que insultar así a la gente?_ – Cuestionó seria.

_¡Mira quién habla!_ – Abrió sus manos. – _Señorita "trato bien a todo el mundo"_ – Rió para sí misma. _– No seas hipócrita Alison._ – Resopló. - _¡Me quiero ir de acá! Quiero ver a Brittany._

_¡Si querés que la gente no te esté encima no te comportes como una estúpida!_ – Criticó buscando aplacarla.

El rostro de Quinn se paralizó. No se esperaba esa reacción de su parte. – _Si viniste a insultarme, ya te podes ir yendo._

_¡No!_ – Volvió a serenarse. _– No vine a eso, pero me sacás._ - Inhaló profundo. – _Todos estamos sin dormir, desvelados por vos, por tu salud y porque sigas con vida ¿Y vos qué?_

_¿Y yo que de qué?_ – Respondió con soberbia. - _¡Al parecer yo soy la única que no quiere estar acá!_

_¡Ninguno quiere estar acá! –_ Elevó nuevamente el tono. – _Nadie tiene ganas de dormir en una silla todas las noches y esperar buenas noticias que no llegan._ – Humedeció sus labios. – _Sos una egoísta._

_¿Egoísta?_ – Abrió su boca por completo. - _¿Egoísta?_ – Repitió atónita.

_¡Sí!_ – Chilló. - _¿La falta de sangre te afectó el cerebro?_

_¡No puedo creer que me digas egoísta!_ – Ignoró la ofensa. – _Si fuese egoísta no intentaría exterminarme._

_Si no fueses egoísta serias mas agradecida con las personas que se desviven por vos._ – Hizo una pausa.

_¿Lo decís por Rachel?_ – Levantó una ceja. - _¿Desde cuándo la defendés?_

_No la defiendo…_ - Suspiró. – _Ni la defendería, por mi que se la lleve un tornado._ – Sacudió su rostro. – _¡No iba a ese punto! Hablaba de Rachel, de mí, de Hannah, de Santana… Sobre todo de ella._

_¿Qué pasa con Santana?_ – Indagó despectivamente.

_¡Ves que sos una egoísta! –_ Sonrió. – _Si no lo fueses, te darías cuenta que las personas ajenas a vos misma, también tienen problemas. _– Se cruzó de brazos. - _¡Santana casi se muere!_

_¿Cómo que casi se muere?_ – Su cuerpo se sobresaltó cambiando su humor por completo. – _No me hagas chistes de mal gusto Alison._ – Expresó con seriedad.

_¡No es un chiste!_ – Frunció su ceño. -_ ¿Querés sentir culpa para así tener motivos para matarte? _– No esperó respuesta. - _¡Acá los tenés! Santana se dejó estar por tu culpa, por no dejarla ver a Brittany._ – Caminó alrededor de la camilla. - _¡Enserio Quinn! ¿Qué mierda tenés en la cabeza? ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que ella puede ser mala influencia para tu hermana?_ – Sacudió su rostro. - _¡A veces creo que no pensás con claridad!_

_¿Me podes responder lo importante?_ – Observaba su andar con atención. - _¿Cómo está ella?_ – Arqueó sus cejas, preocupada. - _¿Está bien? ¿A qué te referís con dejarse estar? ¿Por qué nadie me avisó de eso?_ – Sus preguntas eran aceleradas y su voz se entrecortaba.

_¡Porque estabas muy preocupada en tu mundo! _– Se detuvo a los pies de la camilla. - _¡En tus problemas!_ – Agregó. – _Porque al parecer tu cerebro solo logra divisar tu dolor, sin darse cuenta que muchísimas personas a tu alrededor también sufren por Brittany…_ - Suspiró. – _¡También sufren por vos!_

Dejando a Quinn dentro de esa habitación, Rachel cerraba la puerta tras ella. Debía localizar al médico encargado de chequearla para que supiese que había despertado. Caminando por el pasillo, con su cabeza gacha, pensaba en todo lo ocurrido y una tímida sonrisa se le dibujaba al notar que estaba viva. Tal vez, después de todo, tanto sufrimiento tendría un final feliz.

_¡Rach!_ – Gritó Hannah, sacándola de su mundo. Se acercó a ella. _- ¿Y Quinn?_

Levantó su rostro aun con la mirada perdida. – _Está viva._ – Sonrió conteniendo las lágrimas. – _Se despertó Hann… _- Rompió en llanto, pudiendo sentir como su amiga la contenía entre sus brazos.

_Tranquila amiga…_ - Suspiró conteniéndola. _– Todo va a estar bien, ya te podes relajar._

Sintiéndose sostenida por ella, ya que sus piernas se veían vencidas, buscaba canalizar toda esa angustia que aun tenia dentro.

_Eso es lo que más temo._ – Sollozó. – _Lo que viene después de esto._

La separó lo necesario. _- ¿Lo que viene después de que?_

_¿Qué hago con Quinn?_ – Consultó dolorida. _- ¿Cómo la trato después de todo esto?_ – Humedeció sus labios. - _¿Cómo puedo hacer que no pasó nada?_

_Nadie dijo que tengas que actuar como si nada hubiese pasado._ – Explicó llevándola de su brazo. –_ Tenés que relajarte un poco… Tal vez si comes algo te sientas mejor._

_¡No puedo relajarme!_ – Gritó angustiada. - _¡Me prometió que no iba a hacerlo de nuevo!_

_¿Te podes poner en su lugar también?_ – Recriminó haciéndola entrar en razón.

_¿La verdad?_ – Hizo una pausa. – _No… No puedo ponerme en su lugar._

_No creo que sea el momento para que tu necedad maneje lo que sentís._ – Se adentró en el buffet.

_¿Y cuándo es el momento para que me exprese?_ – Frunció su ceño. _- ¿Cuándo es el momento para que Quinn sepa todo lo que tuve que padecer a causa de su egoísmo?_ – Esperó una respuesta concreta.

_¿Por qué no puedo mover las piernas Santi?_ – Consultó Brittany tocándose las rodillas.

_El médico dijo que es algo momentáneo, que con rehabilitación y mucho esfuerzo vas a salir adelante._ – Mintió evitando lo peor.

_¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar así?_ – Tragó saliva con fuerza.

Pensó un instante, le costaba un suplicio mentirle. _– No lo sé…_ - Inhaló profundo. – _Pero yo voy a estar con vos para que salgas adelante._

Los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas. _- ¡No voy a bailar nunca más en la vida! –_ Gritó rompiendo en llanto.

Lentamente iba cayendo en lo que aquella desgracia había derivado. La realidad era que su parálisis no tenía determinación. No se sabía a causa de que venía, ni tampoco cuanto tiempo mas podía continuar así. Varios factores podían provocarla. Un golpe en la columna vertebral, falta de oxigeno durante mucho tiempo o alguna célula muerta. Cualquiera de las tres opciones eran noticias pálidas para Brittany. Nadie podía asegurarle que su recuperación fuese exitosa.

Santana la abrazó con fuerza, efectuando la presión necesaria para que el rostro de su amada se viese cubierto por su pecho. Buscaba contenerla, consolarla. Frotándole la espalda, podía sentir como las manos de la rubia buscaban aferrarse con vigor de su espalda.

_¡No quiero quedarme paralítica Santi!_ – Expresó incomprensiblemente.

_Eso no va a pasar amor…_ - Su voz se entrecortaba. Le partía el alma verla así. – _Te prometo que voy a dar mi vida porque vuelvas a caminar._

_¿Amor?_ – Repitió separándose de ella. – _No te aproveches de esto…_

_Nunca._ – Secó las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. – _Te voy a ayudar y te voy a cuidar desinteresadamente, sin querer nada a cambio._ – Sonrió buscando contagiarla. – _Lo voy a hacer porque te amo y mas allá de que las cosas entre nosotras no estén bien, voy a ganarme de nuevo tu confianza y vos sola vas a darte cuenta que soy lo mejor que podes tener a tu lado._

Una mueca cargada de dolor se dibujó en el rostro de Brittany, mientras sus brazos volvían a aferrarse al cuerpo erguido de la latina. Fundiéndose en un abrazo eterno, ambos cuerpos se transmitían amor. Amor que por el momento se rehusaban a expresar.

_Llevale esto_. – Expresó Hannah entregándole un chocolatín.

_¿Para qué?_ – Consultó Rachel desmotivada.

_Para que las cosas entre ustedes estén mejor._ – Apretó con fuerza su entrecejo. – _Haceme caso una vez Rachel._ – Suspiró. – _No es el mejor momento para que le des la espalda._

_¡Nunca dije eso! –_ Elevó el tono.

_¡No me grites!_ – Replicó buscando aplacarla. – _Si Quinn reaccionó como lo hizo es porque está enferma, no porque te lo haya querido hacer adrede._

_Tampoco pensé eso…_ - Musitó ofuscada.

_¿Entonces que se pasa por la cabeza?_ – Preguntó desorientada.

Su silencio lo decía todo. Estaba debatiendo consigo misma. Luchaba dentro suyo con su ángel y demonio. Uno le decía que la perdonase y el otro que se hiciese valer. ¿Hacerse valer de qué? La pregunta surgía espontáneamente de forma inmediata. ¿Tenía fundamentos para sostener ese enojo?

_¡No es enojo, es frustración! –_ La fulminó con la mirada. - _¿Sabes lo que se siente tener la sangre del amor de tu vida por todo el cuerpo? _– No obtuvo respuesta. - _¿Sabes lo que significó para mi verla morir en mis brazos? _– Su voz se entrecortaba. - _¡No tenés ni la mas mínima idea de lo que fue para mí escucharla decir que se mató porque no la atendí! _– Lagrimas mudas comenzaban a desprenderse de sus ojos. – _Si me vas a recriminar algo, primero intenta entender la posición en la que me encuentro._ – Comenzó a caminar, nuevamente, en dirección a ese cuarto. Se detuvo en seco y volvió sobre su eje. - _¡Dame ese chocolatín!_ – Agregó arrebatándoselo de las manos.

El rostro de la pelirroja se encontraba petrificado. Nunca había visto a Rachel en ese estado pero aquella reacción final le daba una buena espina. No tenía dudas de que Quinn era su vida y su sostén, como tampoco tenía dudas de que el momento que le había tocado vivir era peor para su persona que para la que yacía en la camilla. Lo único que la alegraba era notar como con ese andar obstinado, volví nuevamente hacia ese lugar donde se encontraba la persona que tanto repudiaba. Si bien, una pelea era posible, lo primordial estaba logrado: Que ninguna se aleje de la otra.

_¿Esto es una especie de grupo de autoayuda o qué? –_ Achicó sus ojos. - _¡Ayuden a la suicida!_ – Expresó con ironía.

_Vos no sos suicida._ – Revoleó sus ojos. – _Sos descerebrada._

Alison y Quinn continuaban manteniendo esa conversación acalorada que habían establecido. La morena intentaba hacerla reaccionar pero al parecer cualquier intención por lograrlo se veía esquivada con algún movimiento ágil.

_Suicida y descerebrada._ – Desafió.

_¿Cómo pretendes cuidar a alguien más si no sos capaz de cuidarte vos misma? _– Cuestionó con categoría.

La boca de Quinn se abrió en su totalidad. La había fulminado con esa pregunta. Estaba en lo cierto. ¿Cómo podía pretender cuidar a Brittany, a Rachel si no se quería ni siquiera un poco como para no matarse?

_Yo me cuido mucho más de lo que vos crees._ – Respondió sin fundamentos. – _Haberme intentado matar, era parte de esa manera de cuidarme._ – La apuntó con el dedo. _- ¡Yo vi como estaba mi hermana!_ – Se auto señaló. – _Yo estuve cada segundo sentada ahí afuera esperando por noticias alentadoras que nunca llegaron._

_¿Por eso te cortaste las venas?_ – Elevó una de sus cejas. _- ¿No era más fácil pedir ayuda?_

_¿Ayuda de quien?_ – Levantó su mentón, provocativamente. – _Estoy sola… Siempre lo estuve._

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y Rachel comenzó a entrar en él. Con su vista perdida por el suelo ingresaba sin percatarse de lo que hubiese dentro.

_Fui a buscar al médico pero me interceptó Ha…_ - Se quedó en silencio al notar la presencia de Alison. – _Perdón… No quise interrumpir._

_Yo ya me iba._ – Espetó la morena acercándose a la puerta. Volteó hacia Quinn. – _Me alegra mucho que estés mejor._

Generando una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa hacia la morocha, se abrió paso por esa puerta que daba al pasillo. Perdiéndose entre la gente, dejaba en soledad a esas dos personas que se observaban a lo lejos cual dos extraños viéndose por primera vez.

Quinn carraspeó fuertemente. - _¿Qué pasó con el médico?_ – Arrojó buscando cortar la tensión.

_Nada._ – Sacudió su rostro volviendo en sí. _– Hannah me llevo al buffet para que comiese algo._ – Notó la bandeja repleta de comida que se encontraba al lado de la camilla. - _¿No te gustó lo que te trajeron?_

_¡Es un asco!_ – Frunció su nariz. – _Le falta sal, le falta gusto… ¡Le falta todo!_ – Meció su rostro de un lado a otro. – _Deberías probarlo por vos misma._

Intentó contener una risa mientras se acercaba a ella. – _Y vos deberías dejar de quejarte tanto y comer… -_ La observó de reojo. – _Estuviste mucho tiempo alimentada a través de suero, deberías comer por vos misma…_ - Hizo una pausa. - _¿Qué te dijo el enfermero cuando te vio?_

_Que se alegraba que hubiese despertado._ – Una mueca se escapó de su boca. – _Como si me importase lo que le alegra a él o no. _– Frunció su ceño. _- ¿Cómo sabía que estaba despierta?_

_Se lo dije ni bien salí de acá…_ - Tragó saliva. _– Antes de que Hannah me interceptase… Por eso desistí de buscar al médico, supuse que él lo haría._ – Situó sus manos en el bolsillo trasero de su jean. Sintió como el chocolate que había agarrado se hacía palpable para sus manos.

_Creo que debemos hablar de lo qu…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_Hannah te manda esto._ – Lo retiró para enseñárselo. Evitaba mirarla a los ojos.

Elevando una ceja, suspirando pausadamente, lo sujetó. – _Gracias…_ - Tosió. - _¿Y vos?_

_¿Y yo qué?_ – Humedeció sus labios sin observarla. Mantenía su postura.

_¿Vos que me trajiste?_ – Espero una respuesta que nunca llegó. – _No hace falta que sea algo material… Con un beso me conformo._

_Quinn…_ - Inhaló profundo. _– Las cosas no están bien._

* * *

><p>¿Tengo que cuasi matarlas para que firmen? Que mal habla de ustedes cheeee!<p>

Luego de recibir amenazas por todos lados (Vease, twitter, mensajes privados, facebook y reviews) paso a decir que sigo con vida.

Me encanta leer comentarios de gente que nunca firmo y me encanta saber que lee mas gente de la que firma habitualmente.

Lo que mas me encantaria es que la devolucion fuese constante =) ¿Pido demasiado?

**ESPERO QUE TODAS LAS Q PROMETIERON ALGO PARA QUE NO LAS MATE, LO CUMPLAN, SI NO... NO RESPONDO DE MI.**

Let's me see what more...

¿Cual es el destino que le espera a Rachel y Quinn? ¿Seguiran juntas? ¿Brittany podra volver a caminar? Esto se pone lindo... ñam ñam

_Quedan tan solo 12 capitulos (once y el epilogo)_

Pd: Me hizo reir demasiado el comentario de la masacre de texas... Tenia que destacarlo!

**FuuOosakiTeioh:** Espero ansiosa por leer ese fic del que me hablas. Cuando lo tengas subido, por favor avisame por review o mensaje privado asi lo leo =)

Si me olvide de responderle a alguien, mil perdones... Sinceramente solo podia ver insultos y agresiones hacia mi dulce persona jajajajaja

**Proximo Capitulo:** 40. Tu mirada.

**Actualizacion:** Miercoles 18/01.

Las invito a que sigan visitando el tumblr. Tiene la portada de cada capitulo.

noecostantino (twitter)

Recomiendo:

_"UNA RAZON PARA VIVIR"._

.net/s/7698431/1/

HOY ACTUALIZA CAPITULO!


	41. Tu mirada

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

><p><strong>40. <strong>Tu mirada.

Viernes 10 de Septiembre de 2010.

* * *

><p><em>Me parece mentira estar en estos lockers de nuevo<em>. – Expresó Santana buscando los libros que necesitaba.

Quinn se encontraba a su lado, en su respectivo casillero. Buscaba con pasividad sus pertenencias sin decir una palabra al respecto.

_¿Esta es la nueva Quinn?_ – La observó de reojo. – _¿La que todos los días tiene cara de amargada?_

_No tengo cara de nada._ – Masculló. _– Lo estoy, que es muy diferente._ – Fue tajante.

_¿Así se supone que vas a recuperarla?_ – Elevó sus cejas al notar como aquellos ojos verdes la fulminaban.

_¡Callate!_ – Respondió terminantemente. – _Si querés conservar tu nariz como está, callate._

_¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir ocultando la verdad?_ – Continuó con su búsqueda sin dirigirle la mirada. - _¿En algún momento vas a reconocer que hace una semana que Rachel no es la misma de antes?_

_¡Tal vez lo reconozca cuando vos también lo hagas!_ – Suspiró con fuerza. _- ¡Tal vez!_

_¿Cuándo yo reconozca que?_ – La observó fijo.

_Que con Brittany las cosas siguen mal, que por más que te esfuerces por ayudarla no es tan fácil como creías._ – Deslizó su lengua por el labio inferior. - _¡Que cada vez tiene menos posibilidades de volver a caminar!_ – Golpeó el locker. - _¿Cuánto tiempo más pensas seguir mintiéndole?_

_No estoy mintiéndole._ – Susurró, acercándose y asegurando que nadie las escuchase. – _Primero, baja la voz y segundo, las esperanzas son lo último que se pierden_. – Hizo una pausa. _- ¡No entiendo como podes ser tan negativa!_

_¡No es eso!_ – Mantuvo su tono. Se encontraba ofuscada. – _Solo quiero evitar que después el golpe sea más duro. _

Rascando su cabello con fuerza, dejó que su cabeza reposara contra aquel armazón metálico. La latina generó una mueca con sus labios y cediendo esa postura defensiva que portaban ambas, la sujetó de ambas manos.

_Le prometí que siempre iba a estar a su lado y eso es lo que pienso hacer. – _Buscó su mirada. _– Cuidarla todo el tiempo que sea necesario… -_ Sonrió. – _Y hacer lo imposible porque vuelva a ser la que era antes_. – Pellizcó la mejilla de Quinn. – _Tal vez deberías hacer lo mismo._

Mordió su labio inferior por unos segundos. – _O simplemente deba dejar fluir las cosas y ver que depara el destino._ – Desvió su vista hacia el pasillo donde varios alumnos circulaban ensimismados.

_Eso es de cobarde._ – Se separó y cerró el locker. _– Tenés que dejar ese orgullo de lado y jugártela de una vez por todas._ – Guardó sus cuadernos. _– No tenés todo el tiempo del mundo. _– Notando su mutismo, la buscó con la mirada. – _Quinn, ¿Me estás escuchando?_

Pudo notar cómo se encontraba petrificada observando hacia aquel pasillo. Volteando sobre su eje, se disponía a observar hacia el mismo lugar que su amiga y así lograr entender de qué se trataba. Lo notó de forma inmediata. Rachel caminaba junto a Hannah por el mismo. Se encontraban hablando avivadamente mientras seguían su trayecto hacia la clase que iban a compartir en apenas unos minutos. La mirada de Quinn era penetrante y embobada. Su boca se abría por inercia, mientras con su cuerpo acompañaba el movimiento efectuado por la morocha.

Al pasar por al lado de las dos, observándola de reojo, le regaló un vistazo tímido. Al sentir el contacto de esos ojos verdes y notar como sin necesidad de hablar sus miradas se lo decían todo, la desvió nuevamente hacia la pelirroja que seguía a su lado.

_Cerra la boca que te va a entrar un canario._ – Expresó Santana tocando el mentón de Quinn.

Sacudió su rostro con rapidez tratando de volver en sí. - _¡La encerraría en el baño y le haría el amor hasta que suplicase que pare!_ – Exclamó sin pensar.

Los ojos de la latina se abrieron a la par. Luego de un silencio efímero, una carcajada estridente se apoderó de su cuerpo. – _Me alegra saber que todavía tenés sangre en ese cuerpo amargado_. – Palmeó su espalda. – _No la dejes ir, fiera._ – Susurró en el oído para comenzar a seguir el trayecto de las dos muchachas.

Humedeciendo sus labios, cerrando sus ojos e inhalando fuertemente, se impregnaba de ese perfume que tanto le gustaba. Se llenaba de vida nuevamente y dejando que una sonrisa picara se escapara entre sus labios, se decía para sus adentros que iba a luchar por el amor de su vida. Iba a luchar por Rachel Berry.

La clase acababa de comenzar y cada alumno se ubicaba en su respectivo pupitre. Hoy empezarían a pulir lo que sería la presentación final de cada uno por lo que irían pasando al frente a mostrar un tema a elección.

Rachel se situaba en primera fila, mientras Quinn lo hacía unos lugares por detrás. Sin retirar su mirada de adelante, podía sentir como aquellos ojos verdes la observaban de forma constante, lo sentía en su nuca. Conocía a la perfección aquella manera de mirar y sin necesidad de notarlo, podía saber como esa mujer estaba mirándola desde que habían ingresado.

_¿Señorita Berry?_ – Expresó Brad notando como se encontraba perdida. Captó su atención. - _¿Se encuentra preparada?_ – Consultó inmediatamente.

Sin emitir respuesta, se colocó de pie, arregló su pollera y luego de inhalar profundamente dio su primer paso con seguridad hacia el frente. Aquella banqueta, que conocía a la perfección, la esperaba. Si bien ya había logrado cantar en público, esta vez tenía un condimento especial.

Sentándose sobre la misma. Juntando sus rodillas y situando ambas manos sobre ellas, esperaba que el profesor hablase. Su vista se perdía en aquel cabello rosa que sobresalía entremedio de todos, como si nadie más existiese.

_¿Qué tema decidió preparar?_ – Indagó tomando asiento en el pupitre que acababa de dejar libre.

Aclaró su garganta. – _Voy a cantar "Remember When"_ – Hizo una pausa. – _De Avril Lavigne._ – Agregó.

Moviendo su rostro, procesando la información, se cruzó de brazos. - _¿Qué la llevó a esa elección?_

_Quise cantar un tema que expresase el momento por el que estoy pasando…_ - Observó de reojo a Quinn. _– Las cosas que pase en mi vida, que me llevaron a estar donde estoy._ – Tosió. – _Básicamente eso._ – Volvió a descender su vista.

_Perfecto… Cuando crea conveniente._ – Estiró su mano dándole el poder absoluto de manejar sus tiempos.

Generándole un gesto al guitarrista que se encontraba a su lado, cerró sus ojos comenzando a sentir como la música se adueñaba de ella y le indicaba el momento de empezar.

_Remember when I cried to you a thousand times_

(Recordá cuando llore con vos un millón de veces)

_I told you everything_

(Te dije todo)

_You know my feelings_

(Conoces mis sentimientos)

_It never crossed my mind_

(Nunca se me cruzó por la mente)

_That there would be a time_

(Que habría un tiempo)

_For us to say goodbye_

(En el que nos diríamos adiós)

_What a big surprise_

(Que gran sorpresa)

Abriendo sus ojos y regalando una mirada tímida hacia adelante, se encontraba con ella. Esos ojos apenados y cargados de emociones le transmitían, sin necesidad de que las palabras interviniesen, ese sentimiento compartido. Humedeciendo sus labios para continuar la estrofa siguiente, volvía a observar hacia la nada misma, evitándola.

_But I'm not lost_

(Pero no estoy perdida)

_I'm not gone_

(No me fui)

_I haven't forgot_

(No he olvidado)

Tomando aire con fuerza, esperaba el inicio del estribillo. La adrenalina del mismo llevaba a que su ceño se frunciera mientras sus ojos se llenaban de un brillo especial a causa del llanto que contenía.

_These feelings I can't shake no more_

(Estos sentimientos ya no pueden sacudirme)

_These feelings are running out the door_

(Estos sentimientos se están escapando por la puerta)

_I can feel it falling down_

(Puedo sentir como se derrumba)

_And I'm not coming back around_

(Y yo no voy a regresar)

_These feelings I can't take no more_

(Estos sentimientos ya no puedo soportarlos)

_This emptiness in the bottom drawer_

(Este vacío en el cajón)

_It's getting harder to pretend_

(Se está hacienda difícil fingir)

_And I'm not coming back around again_

(Y no voy a regresar, otra vez)

Generando una nueva bocanada de aire, limpiando uno de sus ojos de esa lagrima muda que se escapaba, intentaba mantener la postura.

_Remember when…_

(Recordá cuando…)

Recobrando la fuerza que ameritaba el tema, volvía a dirigir su mirada a Quinn, quien mantenía una postura erguida y dura ante la situación. Podía notar como sus labios se encontraban presionados, mientras con sus dientes mordía el labio inferior. Estaba nerviosa, al igual que ella.

_I remember when_

(Recuerdo cuando)

_It was together 'til the end_

(Estábamos juntas hasta el final)

_Now I'm alone again_

(Ahora estoy sola otra vez)

_Where do I begin?_

(¿Por dónde comienzo?)

Arqueando sus cejas, muriéndose por dentro, las lágrimas se apoderaban de la situación. Una de sus manos sujetaba con fuerza el pecho, mientras la otra se cerraba con vigor marcando las venas en su puño. Clavándole la mirada a esa persona que era su sostén, su vida, comenzaba a cantar con el corazón, buscando que sintiese todo ese dolor que tuvo y tenía que padecer.

_I cried a little bit_

(Lloré un poco)

_You died a little bit_

(Y vos moriste un poco)

_Please say there's no regrets_

(Por favor decime que no hay arrepentimientos)

_And say you won't forget_

(Y decime que no olvidaras)

_But I'm not lost_

(Pero no estoy perdida)

_I'm not gone_

(No me fui)

_I haven't forgot_

(No he olvidado)

Cada vez de manera más inentendible a causa de ese llanto empedernido, intentaba repetir el estribillo. Su afinación comenzaba a menguar mientras sus ojos solo tenían un objetivo: Quinn. Sin retirarle la mirada de encima, cada vez aniquilándola más con la misma, continuaba cantando con alma y vida.

_These feelings I can't shake no more_

(Estos sentimientos ya no pueden sacudirme)

_These feelings are running out the door_

(Estos sentimientos se están escapando por la puerta)

_I can feel it falling down_

(Puedo sentir como se derrumba)

_And I'm not coming back around_

(Y yo no voy a regresar)

Cortando en seco el tema, sujetando su boca con la mano restante, intentaba aplacar ese sollozo que la había gobernado. El guitarrista notaba su estado y a causa del mismo detuvo de forma inmediata la melodía.

_Perdón…_ - Susurró sin levantar la vista. – _No puedo seguir con esto._ – Expresó colocándose de pie para volver a su pupitre.

Brad, sin emitir palabra, se retiró de ese asiento permitiéndole volver a su lugar original. Tratando de superar el mal momento, aquel arrebato de sentimientos que había inundado el ambiente, buscaba romper ese silencio ensordecedor que se había generado.

_¡Muy bien!_ – Suspiró. - _¿Quién desea seguir?_ – Observó hacia la clase.

Quinn mascullaba su tristeza, su dolor, conteniéndose las ganas de ir a socorrer al amor de su vida. Sabía que todos esos sentimientos que padecía eran culpa suya y lo que era peor, no lograba descifrar como podía cuidarla de ellos.

**Flashback: 03 de Septiembre de 2010**

_¿Vos que me trajiste?_ – Espero una respuesta que nunca llegó. – _No hace falta que sea algo material… Con un beso me conformo._

_Quinn…_ - Inhaló profundo. _– Las cosas no están bien._

Se sorprendió al escuchar ese comentario. – _Si no están bien, las podemos hablar para superarlas…_ - Humedeció sus labios intentando abrir el chocolatín entregado.

_Dejame que te ayude._ – Espetó Rachel al notar la torpeza de sus dedos.

_Por favor… _- Volvió a dárselo. – _Estas vendas me limitan bastante los movimientos._ – Sujetó una de sus muñecas con la mano.

Los ojos de la morocha se fijaron en el gesto de dolor generado por el rostro de Quinn. - _¿Te duele mucho?_ – Indagó sin dirigirle la mirada y depositando su total atención en el envase.

_Un poco._ – La observó de reojo. – _Más me duele sentirte tan alejada._

Retiró el contenido que había dentro del mismo para entregárselo. Ignorando por completo aquel último comentario, lo acercó a su boca.

_¿Podes tenerlo o querés que te dé yo?_ – Consultó.

Sin responder, abriendo su boca totalmente, indicó que lo introdujera dentro. Al notar como Rachel acercaba su mano para depositarlo, la sujetó por sorpresa evitando que pudiese reaccionar.

_Soltame Quinn._ – Sintió como un escalofrío la recorría de pies a cabeza.

_¿Por qué?_ – Desafió.

_Porque no son así las cosas_. – Aclaró su garganta buscando serenarse. – _No se hacen a la fuerza o como vos quieras._ – Sonaba dura. _– Está vez fuiste más allá del límite._

_Perdoname._ – Musitó sin esperar. _– Se que actué por instinto…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_¿Instinto de qué? –_ Frunció su ceño, zafándose de la mano que la sujetaba. - _¿A eso llamas instinto?_

_Es una manera de decir…_ - Elevó sus cejas. - _¡Ya te pedí perdón! ¿Tanto te cuesta aceptarlo?_

_No quiero tu perdón._ – Deslizó la lengua por el contorno de sus labios. – _Quiero que seas sincera con vos misma y te des cuenta que no podes seguir así… -_ Hizo una pausa. – _Mientras vos luchabas por tu vida, yo me moría por dentro por cada segundo que pasaba y seguías sin responder._

Abrió su boca para emitir un comentario que nunca salió. Generando reiteradas bocanadas de aire, buscaba que sus ojos se contuviesen de ese brillo previo al llanto. Desviando su vista, mantenía su postura firme.

_¿Entonces?_ – Tragó saliva. - _¿Me vas a dejar sola?_

_No_. – Pensó. – _Nunca te dejaría sola y menos después de esto_. – Suspiró. – _Pero no sé si puedo seguir a tu lado como novia…_

**Fin del Flashback.**

Un par de alumnos habían pasado luego de la presentación que había realizado Rachel. Quinn deambulaba por su cerebro, recordando acontecimientos pasados, como aquel en el hospital que había sido su debacle. Si bien se encontraba mejor, aunque no recuperada del todo, el no tener a la morocha junto a ella como hacia unos días la estaba debastando. Parecía tan lejanos todos aquellos momentos felices que compartieron. Su vista se alzó y pudo notar como Santana se colocaba de pie para cantar su tema. Era su turno.

_Este tema lo elegí, no por mí, sino por la persona a quien se lo voy a dedicar._ – Comenzó a explicar sin que nadie preguntase nada. – _Siendo mi sostén, mis ganas de vivir, mi razón para seguir adelante, creí correcto hacerle saber que mas allá de las adversidades yo siempre estoy con ella._ – Agarró la banqueta con ambas manos de espaldas a la clase. – _Que mas allá de que no estemos juntas, yo siempre voy a estar ahí, observándola y cuidándola siempre que haga falta._ – Con su rostro indicó al pianista que comenzara a tocar.

Aprovechando la larga introducción, trasladaba ese asiento donde debía sentarse hacia otro sector del salón. Su cuerpo encaminaba su trayecto hacia Brittany, quien se encontraba a un costado a causa de la silla de ruedas. Depositándola frente a ella, procedió a situarse sobre la misma. Humedeciendo sus labios se disponía a empezar. Sus ojos se fijaban en ella.

_I'm sitting across from you_

(Estoy sentada frente a vos)

_I'm dreaming of the things I do_

(Estoy soñando con las cosas que hago)

_I don't speak, you don't know me at all_

(No hablo, no me conoces en lo absoluto)

_For fear of what you might do_

(Por miedo a lo que podrías hacer)

_I say nothing but stare at you_

(No digo nada pero te miro fijamente)

_And I'm dreaming_

(Y estoy soñando)

_I'm trippin' over you_

(Me tropiezo con vos)

Lagrimas mudas comenzaban a rodar por ambas mejillas del rostro de la latina, las cuales no interferían en la entonación y realización del tema. Brittany mantenía su mirada fija en ella, procesando cada palabra emitida.

_Truth be told_

(Dicha la verdad)

_My problems solved_

(Solucionados mis problemas)

_You mean the world to me_

(Significas el mundo para mí)

_But you'll never know_

(Pero nunca lo sabrás)

_You could be cruel to me_

(Podes ser cruel conmigo)

_While we're risking the way_

(Mientras ponemos en riesgo el modo)

_That I see you_

(En que te veo)

Descendiendo de ese asiento, dejando de cantar por culpa de su respiración. Intentando que esa angustia le permitiese seguir, dejaba que la música sonase de fondo para retomar cuando el estribillo terminase. Deslizándola hacia atrás, haciéndose lugar entre aquel objeto inerte y Brittany, se disponía a situarse de rodillas frente a ella. Notando ese cuerpo inerte, la tomaba de ambas manos.

_Conversations_

(Conversaciones)

_Not me at all_

(No me tumban en lo absoluto)

_I'm hesitating_

(Estoy dudando)

_Only to fall_

(Solo para caer)

_And I'm waiting,_

(Y estoy esperando)

_I'm hating everyone_

(Estoy odiando a todo el mundo)

Conteniendo las ganas de hacerle saber cuánto la amaba delante de toda la clase, inhaló profundo para acabar el tema. Una sonrisa débil se dibujaba en la pausa.

_Could it be...you feel for me?_

(Podria ser… ¿Qué sientes algo por mi?)

_In any possible similarity_

(En alguna semejanza posible)

_If it's so, how would I know?_

(Si es así, ¿Como lo sabría?)

_You'll never know me at all..._

(Nunca me conocerás en lo absoluto)

_But I see you_

(Pero te veo)

_I see you_

(Te veo)

Recobrando la postura, dejando que la música siguiese sonando como si de un tema melodico se tratara, se acercó al oído de Brittany, la cual se encontraba petrificada ante tal confesión.

_Te amo y siempre te voy a estar esperando._ – Susurró, regalándole un beso en la mejilla.

Sin esperar respuesta de su parte, volteó sobre su eje para volver hacia su pupitre. La mirada de Brad se dirigió hacia el resto de los alumnos buscando al siguiente. Quinn seguía absorta en aquel tema cantado por Rachel mientras, bolígrafo en mano, dibujaba en su cuaderno frases sin sentido. Debía despejarse. Pudo sentir una mano en su hombro.

_Señorita Fabray. _– Escuchó proveniente de su espalda. – _Su turno._

_¿Otra vez?_ – Expresó, retractándose inmediatamente. – _Digo… La otra clase también me eligió a mi… ¿Es necesario que pase de vuelta? _– Resopló.

Sin responderle, estirando su mano hacia donde se encontraba la banqueta, le indicó que se colocara en posición. Refunfuñando y protestando, como era su costumbre, caminó hacia la dirección indicada. Sin soltar la guitarra, esa que siempre se encontraba a su lado contra el pupitre, se ubicaba en el sitio correspondiente.

_¿Qué tema piensa tocar?_ – Indagó el profesor al notar el mutismo en Quinn.

_No tengo nada en mente. _– Hizo una pausa. – _Voy a improvisar…_ - Pensó un instante. – _No estoy pasando por el mejor momento personal_. – Dirigió una mirada rápida a Rachel, seguida de la misma a Brittany. _– Por lo que considero correcto transmitir, a través del canto, lo no se expresar con palabras._

Brad afirmó con su rostro, dándole el indicio de que cuando se sintiese cómoda podía comenzar. Observando los acordes de su guitarra iniciaba la melodía.

_Hello, hello_

(Hola, hola)

_Anybody out there?_

(¿Hay alguien ahí afuera?)

_'Cause I don't hear a sound_

(Porque no escucho nada)a

_Alone, alone_

(Sola, sola)

_I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now_

(En realidad no sé dónde está el mundo pero ahora lo extraño)

Cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, evitando observar a alguien, sintiendo cada palabra que sus cuerdas vocales comenzaban a expresar.

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_

(Estoy fuera del límite y gritando mí nombre)

_Like a fool at the top of my lungs_

(Como un tonto con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones)

_Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright_

(A veces cuando cierro los ojos, finjo que estoy bien)

_But it's never enough_

(Pero nunca es suficiente)

_Cause my echo, echo_

(Porque mi eco, eco)

_Is the only voice coming back_

(Es la única voz que vuelve)

_My shadow, shadow_

(Mi sombra, sombra)

_Is the only friend that I have_

(Es el único amigo que tengo)

Volviendo a abrirlos pesadamente, se encontraba por inercia con aquellos ojos color avellana que no podían dejar de observarla. Casi como si el destino buscase jugarle una mala pasada, sentía la mirada de Rachel penetrándola, padeciendo cada nota. Inhalando profundo, se llenaba de aire para continuar con vigor la siguiente estrofa.

_Listen, listen_

(Escucha, escucha)

_I would take a whisper _

(Tomaré un respiro)

_If that's all you have to give_

(Si es todo lo que darás)

_But it isn't, isn't_

(Pero no es así, no)

_You could come and save me_

(Podrías venir y salvarme)

_Try to chase it crazy right out of my head_

(Intentar perseguir y sacar la locura de mi cabeza)

Podía notar como la morocha tragaba saliva con fuerza y sus ojos se tornaban brillosos, contagiándola de manera inmediata. Su garganta se anudaba mientras unas lagrimas mudas, que apenas llegaban a inmutarla, se hacían presentes por sus mejillas.

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_

(Estoy fuera del límite y gritando mí nombre)

_Like a fool at the top of my lungs_

(Como un tonto con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones)

_Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright_

(A veces cuando cierro los ojos, finjo que estoy bien)

_But it's never enough_

(Pero nunca es suficiente)

_Cause my echo, echo_

(Porque mi eco, eco)

_Is the only voice coming back_

(Es la única voz que vuelve)

_My shadow, shadow_

(Mi sombra, sombra)

_Is the only friend that I have_

(Es el único amigo que tengo)

_I don't wanna be down _

(No quiero estar hundido)

_And I just wanna feel alive _

(Y quiero sentirme vivo)

_And get to see your face again_

(Y quiero ver tu cara de nuevo)

_Once again_

(Otra vez)

_Just my echo, my shadow_

(Solo mi eco, mi sombra)

_You're my only friend_

(Sos el único amigo que tengo)

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_

(Estoy fuera del límite y gritando mi nombre)

_Like a fool at the top of my lungs_

(Como un tonto con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones)

_Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright_

(A veces cuando cierro los ojos, finjo que estoy bien)

_But it's never enough_

(Pero nunca es suficiente)

_Cause my echo, echo_

(Porque mi eco, eco)

_My shadow, shadow_

(Mi sombra, sombra)

_Hello, hello_

(Hola, hola)

_Anybody out there?_

(¿Hay alguien ahí afuera?)

El final de la canción coincidió con el campanazo que daba por culminada la clase.

_¡Recuerden que la semana que viene seguiremos…_ - Intentaba decir Brad al notar como todos los alumnos abandonaban el salón sin esperar nada más.

Quinn continuaba petrificada en su nebulosa. Más allá de que la gente pasara delante suyo, su mirada seguía fija en Rachel, quien se mantenía sentada en su pupitre sin emitir ningún movimiento. Sus ojos hablaban por ellas, la morocha transmitía a la perfección la angustia que le había generado el tema.

Dicha conexión se vio abortada al sentir la mano de Hannah sobre su hombro para retirarse. Sujetando sus cuadernos con ambas manos y presionándolos contra su pecho, se dignaba a seguirla. Antes de hacerlo, una nueva mirada de reojo se focalizaba en Quinn quien seguía su recorrido con la misma. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pudo notar como la figura del amor de su vida, se volvía efímera detrás de la puerta.

_¡Quinn!_ – Espetó Santana ingresando al cuarto de su amiga. - _¿Qué haces ahí?_

Abrió sus ojos a la par. _– Estoy acostada, componiendo…_ - Señaló su guitarra. _- ¿Acaso no se nota? – _Se mostraba irónica.

Luego de la clase, cada uno se dirigió hacia sus respectivos cuartos. Por su parte, quería estar sola, tranquila. No se encontraba a gusto hablando con demás personas, estaba en su etapa antisocial, como era antes de conocerla.

_¡Ya sé que estás haciendo eso!_ – Resopló. _- ¿Qué haces acá adentro y no estás corriendo atrás de Rachel?_ – Indagó frunciendo su ceño.

_¿Qué?_ – Elevó una ceja. - _¿Me perdí de algo?_

_¡Al parecer si!_ – La sujetó de la mano, obligándola a ponerse de pie. – _Toma las llaves de mi auto, ¡Anda tras ella!_ – Efectuó unos empujones en su espalda para incitarla a que lo hiciera.

_¡Para un poco! _– Elevó el tono. _- ¿A dónde querés que la vaya a buscar?_

_¡A la terminal!_ – Se exasperó. – _Se está por tomar un micro para ir a ver a sus padres… ¡No podes dejarla ir después de lo que le cantaste!_ – Tomó aire. - _¿No viste su cara? Le llegó._

_¡Ya sé que le llegó!_ – sujetó su cabeza, saturada. - _¿Y? ¿Eso que tiene que ver?_ – Apretó su entrecejo con fuerza. _- ¿La ves acá? ¿Te pensas que vino a decirme algo? ¡No! _– Gritó conteniendo el llanto. _- ¡Le importó poco lo que pueda decirle o no._

Tranquilizándose, la sujetó de ambos hombros. – _Si hay algo que aprendí con todo lo que nos pasó, es que no hay que dejar pasar el tiempo…_ - La fulminó con la mirada. – _Es preferible arrepentirte por lo que hiciste que por lo que pudiste haber hecho y no te animaste._ – Humedeció sus labios. _– Anda tras ella Quinn… Corre lo más rápido que puedas._

* * *

><p><strong>CORRE FOREST CORRE! Digo Quinn!<strong>

¿Llegará, no llegará? ¿El auto de Santana es el auto del pueblo?

No tuve tiempo de releer! Mil perdones si hay algun error.

Me encanta que gente nueva firme y comente, me encanta que sigan amenazandome, me encanta que las haya dejado vivas y sigan quejandose.

¿Que quieren? Hoy estoy buena, diganme... ¿Que mierda quieren? jajajajaja

Les recuerdo mi twitter: **noecostantino**

Voy a estar adelantando algunos spoilers... Esten atentas. Respecto a las dudas: Todo se resuelve en el ultimo capitulo!

Un capi tranqui este, necesitaba acomodar un poco todo lo ocurrido... Amo los temas, sobre todo el de Quinn.

**Proximo Capitulo:** 41. Por vos.

**Actualizacion:** Viernes 20/01.

_No dejen de leer a mi querida Jorgelina... Su fic se pone cada vez mas interesante!_

_"UNA RAZON PARA VIVIR"._

.net/s/7698431/1/

Pd: Todavia no vi el capi de Glee, pero Jor se encargó de darme hasta los mas minimos detalles.

Sumado a la sarta de guarangadas que tuvo que agregar con respecto a Naya en los avances... Vealo usted mismo.

**Jorgelina cananiz dice (23:18)**  
>AY LO VI DE NUEVO<br>NOELIA  
>CERRAME<br>LA VENTANIT  
>AJAJAJAJAJAJ<br>NDKS  
>DIOS<br>PORQ ES TAN AGRESIVA  
>AY PEGAME SI TE GUSTA<br>LE DIRIA TANTAS GUARANGADAS  
>ay no puedo parar<p>

No es inventado... La pura verdad! NO LE SUBAN FOTOS DE NAYA EN TWITTER XQ SE VA A MORIR DE UN PARO CARDIACO! Gracias.

Claramente, yo asi no puedo continuar escribiendo. Amigas como estás son poco serias.


	42. Por vos

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

><p><strong>41. <strong>Por vos.

Viernes 10 de Septiembre de 2010.

* * *

><p>"<em>He left no time to regret, kept his dick wet with his same old safe bet. Me and my head high, and my tears dry get on without my guy. You went back to what you knew so far removed from all that we went through and I tread a troubled track. My odds are stacked I'll go back to black… We only said goodbye with words I died a hundred times, you go back to her and I go back to... I go back to us"<em>

_¿Te molesta si cambio la radio?_ – Consultó Quinn observando a su compañera.

_Hace lo que quieras._ – Arrojó Rachel sin retirar la vista de la ventana que se encontraba a su lado.

Viajaban en aquel descapotable rojo que pertenecía a la latina.

_¿Este va a ser tu humor en lo que resta de viaje?_ – Espetó sinceramente.

Volteó hacia ella fulminándola con la mirada. - _¡Todavía no entiendo que hago acá!_

**Flashback: Horas antes.**

Los ojos de Rachel buscaban con ansiedad aquel cartel que le indicara el número de salida correspondiente. Alternando su visual entre los mismos y el ticket que llevaba en mano, comenzaba a desesperarse por el poco tiempo de sobra que tenía.

Quinn manejaba desesperadamente, llegando a la estación de ómnibus de forma inmediata. Evitando el estacionamiento, recorría con su vehículo el sector donde los micros se disponían salir.

Allí estaba, era imposible confundirla. Con su pequeño bolso colgado del hombro y su atención absorta en aquel papel, comenzó a tocar bocina para que se percatase de su presencia.

La mirada de Rachel se alzó, sobresaltada, pudiendo notar como Quinn estacionaba desfachatadamente sobre la calle. Sin importarle los bocinazos de los demás autos, ni los improperios de las personas que intentaban tener una salida normal y sin sorpresas, descendió del vehículo corriendo hasta ella.

_¡Rachel!_ – Gritó agitadamente. _- ¡RACHEL!_

Sus ojos se encontraban abiertos a la par. - _¿Qué haces acá Quinn?_ – Observó hacia todos lados con algo de pudor. Podía notar y sentir la mirada acusadora de la gente que se encontraba alrededor.

_Vine…_ - Apoyó sus manos en las rodillas, intentando recobrar el aire. – _Vine a buscarte._

_¿A buscarme para qué?_ – Frunció su ceño, acercándose. - _¡Estás dando un espectáculo! ¿Acaso te volviste loca?_ – Masculló, avergonzada.

_¡Sí!_ – Gritó reincorporándose. – _Estoy loca… ¡Loca por vos!_ – Agregó mirando hacia todos lados y abriendo los brazos. - _¡Estoy loca por…_ - Su escándalo se vio abatido al sentir la mano de la morocha tironeándola.

_¡Callate!_ – Exigió a regañadientes, mostrando sus mejillas ruborizadas. - _¿Qué estás buscando?_ – Observó la hora. _– No tengo tiempo para perder y mucho menos para soportar tu inmadurez._

_Ya te dije que te vine a buscar._ – Se serenó. – _No hace falta que llegues a horario a ningún lado._ – Sonrió. - _¡Traje mi propio carruaje! _– Señaló hacia el auto. _– No te podes quejar, esta vez es mejor que la bicicleta._ – Guiñó su ojo buscando ablandarla.

El rostro de Rachel permanecía inmutable. - _¿No entendes que no estoy para bromas, no?_ – Suspiró. _– Tengo que ir a ver a mis padres y voy a perder el micro por tu culpa. _– Comenzó a caminar. _- ¡No puedo creer estas ocurrencias que tenés!_

Aceleró su paso colocándose frente a ella y caminando de espaldas para no dejar de observarla. _– Creía que te gustaban mis ocurrencias…_ - Exclamó confusa.

_¡Aban!_ – Repitió. – _Bien dicho… ¡En pasado!_ – Desvió su vista, evitándola. _– No podes aparecerte acá, en el medio de la terminal, cruzando un auto_ - Lo observó. _- ¡El cual impide el correcto acceso!_ – Volvió su vista al camino. – _Para decirme que viniste a buscarme._ – Rió para sí misma. – _No seas ridícula Quinn._ – Desplazó el cuerpo que seguía delante suyo con una de sus manos.

Rápidamente la sujetó de la misma. – _Por favor Rachel._ – Suplicó arqueando sus cejas.

_Soltame._ – Susurró sin mirarla. –_ Por favor te pido yo… Soltame._

_Veni conmigo…_ - Buscó sus ojos. – _Dejame_ _llevarte… Solo quiero eso, llevarte_. – Sonrió.

_¡No Quinn!_ – Se soltó. _– ¡No! –_ Gritó aniquilándola con la mirada. _- ¿Entendes el significado de esa palabra?_ – Su andar se volvía acelerado. _- ¡No!_ – Volteó por completo en dirección a aquel ómnibus.

_¡AMO A RACHEL BERRY!_ – Comenzó a gritar desaforadamente provocando una nueva atención por parte de todos los presentes. _- ¡LA AMO COMO NUNCA ANTES AME A NADIE EN MI VIDA! _– Giraba en círculos buscando hacerse notar. - _¡ES ELLA!_ – Agregó señalándola cuando pudo sentir una mano haciéndole presión en su boca.

_¡Está bien!_ – Resopló. _- ¡Voy con vos! _– La penetró con la mirada. _– Pero deja de gritar._

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Quinn, la cual lograba verse debajo de la diminuta mano de Rachel, quien se encontraba oprimiendo esos labios desobedientes.

**Fin del Flashback.**

_¡Ya sé porque estoy acá!_ – Respondió agresivamente ante la explicación de Quinn. – _Fue una pregunta al aire…_ - Resopló. – _No esperaba una respuesta._

_Nadie te obligó a que me dijeras que sí._ – Hizo una pausa. – _Y mucho menos que te subieses al auto._ – Sonrió para sí misma. – _En todo caso, lo habrás hecho porque vos también querías venir conmigo…_

_¡Mira Quinn!_ – La aniquiló con la mirada. _– Si estoy acá fue porque hiciste un escándalo delante de toda la gente…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_¿Y?_ – Desafió. – _Hice un escándalo, es verdad._ – La observó un instante para volver su vista al frente. _- ¿Y qué tiene eso? Podrías haber seguido tu trayecto._

_Me dijiste que querías hablar._ – Bajó el volumen de la radio. – _Por eso acepté que me trajeras. _– Volvió su vista a la ventana. – _Te escucho._

_¿Te parece el momento?_ – Indagó tímidamente. – _Tal vez deberíamos…_ - No pudo continuar.

_¡Tal vez nada y sí, me parece el momento!_ – Elevó el tono. – _No estoy cómoda viajando con vos, así que habla o me bajo acá._ – Fue tajante.

_¿Acá? –_ Rió en seco. – _Rachel, estamos en el medio de la nada._

_¡No me importa!_ – Terminó de apagar la radio por completo. - _¿Vas a hablar o empiezo yo?_

_No sé qué es exactamente lo que querés que hablemos…_ - Hizo una pausa pero no logró continuar.

_¿No lo sabes? _– Movió su cuerpo lo necesario para quedar sentada contra la puerta y mirarla por completo. – _A ver…_ - Sonaba irónica. – _Podemos hablar de porque cantaste ese tema en la clase, por ejemplo…_

Santana abrió la puerta del cuarto que compartía con Rachel y Brittany. Al levantar su vista se encontró con esos ojos azules penetrándola con fuerza. Se encontraba en el medio de la sala, sobre su silla de ruedas y los brazos cruzados. Su rostro no era del todo amigable.

_¿Te duele algo?_ – Indagó temerosamente.

_¿Por qué cantaste ese tema en la clase?_ – Arrojó sin anestesia.

_¿Estás enojada?_ – Alzó una de sus cejas. – _No busqué incomodarte…_ - Se vio interrumpida.

_No estoy enojada._ – Intentó voltear con la silla. – _Solo quiero saber porque cantaste ese tema._

Se acercó rápidamente. – _Dejame ayudarte._ – Sin esperar respuesta, comenzó a desplazarla hacia el lugar que deseaba dirigirse.

Situando a la rubia cerca de la cama, la ayudó a que colocara el brazo alrededor de su cuello para que pudiese levantarse. La movilidad en las piernas de Brittany había incrementado, pero no se encontraban lo suficientemente fuertes como para desplazarse por sí misma. Con cuidado la situó en su lugar.

_Gracias…_ - Susurró con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba su cuerpo correctamente.

Le devolvió el gesto y se sentó a su lado. - _¿Querés que te alcance algo?_

Negó con su rostro. – _Solo quiero que me respondas lo que te pregunte._

Suspiró profundamente y desvió su vista hacia el placard. – _Lo canté porque necesitaba que sepas que estoy con vos._ – Mordió su labio. – _Que más allá de que ya no me ames como antes, yo sigo estando presente para todo lo que necesites._

_¿De dónde sacaste esa tontería?_ – Presionó su entrecejo.

_¿Cuál?_ – La observó de reojo.

_Esa de que ya no te amo como antes…_ - Repitió sin retirar su gesto fácil.

_No hace falta ser muy inteligente para notarlo… _- Rió nerviosamente. – Desde _aquel día en el lago._ – Hizo una pausa tragando saliva con fuerza. – _Las cosas cambiaron y ya no sé como remediarlas._

Desviando su rostro hacia el piso, conteniendo una lagrima que amenazaba con caer, pudo sentir como la mano de Brittany buscaba su homónima. Sin moverse, a la espera de lo que tuviese que pasar, dejó que el contacto entre ambas fuese dado.

Pestañando pesadamente, alzó su mentón y notó aquellos ojos azules y cristalinos observándola. Una sonrisa de su parte la hacia reír con timidez. Generando un ruido con su nariz, contuvo esa congoja obstinada.

_Te traje algo._ - Limpió uno de sus ojos en caso de que alguna lágrima la traicionara. Con nerviosismo buscó en su bolsillo.

Abrió sus ojos a la par. - _¿Una sorpresa?_ – Sonrió enormemente.

_Algo así…._ – Sonaba misteriosa. – _Es un adelanto de lo que vendrá._ – Agregó confundiéndola más.

Notó como retiraba un papel de su bolsillo y comenzaba a desplegarlo. - _¿Es una carta?_ – Arrojó.

_No, pero si es un texto._ – Explicó abriéndolo correctamente.

_¿Un poema?_ – Irrumpió.

Rió para sí misma. – _No seas ansiosa._ – Aclaró su garganta. – _Es algo que quiero leerte para que lo tengas siempre presente. _– Explicó humedeciendo sus labios.

Generando presión sobre el colchón con ambas manos, logró sentarse correctamente. Su espalda oprimía el respaldo de la cama. Se disponía a escuchar.

Analizando la actitud de la rubia, comenzó a leer.

_Cuentan que una vez se reunieron en un lugar de la Tierra todos los sentimientos y cualidades de los hombres. Cuando el __**ABURRIMIENTO**__ había bostezado por tercera vez, __**LA LOCURA**__, como siempre tan loca, es propuso: "Vamos a jugar a las escondidas". __**LA INTRIGA**__ levanto la ceja intrigada y __**LA CURIOSIDAD**__, sin poder contenerse preguntó: "¿A las escondidas? ¿Y cómo es eso?". "Es un juego", explicó __**LA LOCURA**__, en que yo me tapo la cara y comienzo a contar desde uno hasta un millón mientras ustedes se esconden y cuando yo haya terminado de contar, el primero de ustedes que encuentre, ocupara mi lugar para continuar el juego. __**EL ENTUSIASMO**__ bailó secundado por __**LA EUFORIA**__, __**LA ALEGRÍA**__ dio tantos saltos que termino por convencer a __**LA DUDA**__, e incluso a __**LA APATÍA**__, a la que nunca le interesaba nada. Pero no todos quisieron participar, __**LA VERDAD**__ prefirió no esconderse. ¿Para qué? si al final siempre la hallaban._ – Una risilla por parte de Brittany le provocó una interrupción. Devolviéndole una sonrisa, continuó. - _**LA SOBERBIA**__ opinó que era un juego tonto (en el fondo lo que le molestó era que la idea no se le haya ocurrido a ella) y __**LA COBARDÍA**__ prefirió no arriesgarse. "Uno, dos, tres" Comenzó a contar __**LA LOCURA**__. La primera en esconderse fue __**LA PEREZA**__, que como siempre se dejo caer tras la primera piedra del camino. __**LA**__**ENVIDIA**__ se escondió tras las sombras del __**TRIUNFO**__, que con su propio esfuerzo había logrado subir a la copa del árbol más alto. __**La GENEROSIDAD**__ casi no alcanzaba a esconderse, cada sitio que hallaba le parecía maravilloso para alguno de sus amigos. ¿Un lago cristalino? Ideal para __**LA BELLEZA**__; ¿La hendija de un árbol? Perfecto para __**la TIMIDEZ**__; ¿El vuelo de una mariposa? lo mejor para __**la VOLUPTUOSIDAD**__; ¿Una ráfaga de viento? Magnifico para __**LA LIBERTAD**__. Así termino por ocultarse en un rayito de sol. __**EL EGOÍSMO**__, en cambio encontró un sitio muy bueno desde el principio, ventilado, cómodo, pero solo para él. __**LA MENTIRA**__ se escondió en el fondo de los océanos (Mentira, en realidad se escondió detrás del arco iris)_ – Nuevamente una carcajada la hacía frenar su lectura. Su manera de narrarlo estaba provocando que la rubia se sintiese a gusto. - _**LA PASIÓN**__ y __**EL DESEO**__ en el centro de los volcanes. __**EL OLVIDO**__... Se me olvido donde se escondió, pero no es lo importante. Cuando __**LA LOCURA**__ contaba 999.999, __**EL AMOR**__ aún no había encontrado sitio para esconderse, pues todo se encontraba ocupado, hasta que diviso un rosal y enternecido decidió esconderse entre sus flores. "Un millón" Contó __**LA LOCURA**__ y comenzó a buscar. La primera que encontró fue __**la PEREZA**__ a solo a tres pasos de una piedra. Después se escuchó a __**LA FE**__ discutiendo con Dios en el cielo sobre teología y a __**LA PASIÓN**__ y __**EL DESEO**__ los sintió en el vibrar de los volcanes. En un descuido encontró a__** LA ENVIDIA**__ y claro, así pudo deducir donde estaba __**EL TRIUNFO. EL EGOÍSMO**__ no tuvo ni que buscarlo. Él solito salió disparado de su escondite que había resultado ser un nido de avispas. De tanto caminar sintió sed y al acercarse al lago descubrió a __**LA BELLEZA**__ y con __**la DUDA**__ resultó más fácil, pues la encontró sentada sobre una cerca sin decidir aun de qué lado esconderse._ – La sonoridad de su risa aumentaba aun mas con cada frase que continuaba leyendo. - _Así fue encontrando a todos, __**EL TALENTO**__ entre las hierbas frescas, a __**LA ANGUSTIA**__ en una cueva oscura, a__** LA MENTIRA**__ detrás del arco iris (Mentira, si ella se había escondido en el fondo del océano) y hasta __**el OLVIDO**__, que ya se había olvidado que estaba jugando a las escondidas, pero solo __**el AMOR**__ no aparecía por ningún sitio. __**LA LOCURA**__ buscó detrás de cada árbol, bajo cada arroyuelo del planeta, en la cima de las montañas y cuando estaba por darse por vencida divisó un rosal y sus rosas. Tomó una horquilla y comenzó a mover las ramas, cuando de pronto un doloroso grito se escuchó. Las espinas habían herido los ojos __**del AMOR**__; __**LA LOCURA **__no sabía qué hacer para disculparse, lloró, rogó, pidió perdón, imploró y hasta prometió ser su lazarillo_. – Hizo una pausa, observando el rostro entristecido de Brittany. Ambas manos tapaban su boca, preocupada. - _Desde entonces, desde que por primera vez se jugó a las escondidas en la Tierra, __**EL AMOR ES CIEGO Y LA LOCURA SIEMPRE LO ACOMPAÑA**_. – Sonrió con dulzura. – _Fin._

_¿Por qué le pasó eso al Amor?_ – Consultó acongojada. - _¿Está bien?_

No pudo contener la risa. _– Si, está bien… Está en buenas manos._ - Humedeció sus labios. - _¿Sabes a quien me hace acordar?_ – Arrojó como si hablase con una niña pequeña.

Negó con su rostro. - _¿A quién?_

_A vos._ – Tragó saliva con dificultad.

Quedándose muda repentinamente, provocó que la latina se acercase con cuidado. Pensando las palabras correctas, buscaba explicar el porqué de aquel texto.

_Me hace acordar porque él padeció un accidente… Como vos._ – Sonrió a la vez que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. _– Y en cierto punto, yo me siento culpable por lo que tenés que sufrir… Como la locura._ – Agregó luego de un suspiro profundo.

Presionó con más fuerza la mano de Brittany, quien se encontraba estupefacta ante los comentarios de Santana.

_Por eso es que, al igual que la locura con el amor, yo prometo estar a tu lado y cuidarte para toda la vida._ – Una lágrima muda rodó por la mejilla de manera imprevista. – _Porque te amo… con locura._ – Su voz se quebró.

Arqueando su ceño, se acercó a ella y rompiendo el corto espacio que las separaba, le regaló un fuerte abrazo. Las manos de la latina se hacían dueña de aquella cintura, mientras Brittany presionaba con vigor el cuello. Fundiéndose inmediatamente, volviéndose una, dejaban que sus corazones se sintieran y hablasen por si solos.

Sus rostros se buscaban, separándose con lentitud, quedaban enfrentadas. Rozando sus narices, Santana abría su boca en busca de esos labios que hacía tiempo no probaba.

_Perdoname por dudar de vos…_ - Arrojó casi imperceptiblemente.

Generando una sonrisa ínfima, besó la comisura de sus labios. – _No hay nada que perdonarte…_ - Se separó por completo colocándose de pie. – _Vamos._ – Extendió la mano.

_¿Vamos? –_ Rió confundida. _- ¿A dónde?_ – La sujetó con seguridad.

_Te dije que eso que te leí era solo el principio de lo que vendrá. _– Elevó sus cejas rápidamente generando suspenso en Brittany. - _¿Estás preparada?_

_¡Claro que no estaba preparada para algo así!_ – Chilló Rachel, volviendo su postura como corresponde. Su vista se encontraba al frente mientras sus brazos se entrecruzaban.

_¡Nadie está preparado para algo así Rachel!_ – Suspiró con fuerza apretando con bronca el volante. - _¿No entendes que no fue algo premeditado? ¿Tanto te cuesta darte cuenta que no te lo hice a vos?_ – Hizo una pausa. - _¡Y mucho menos apropósito!_

_¿Tanto te cuesta entender que me entregue a vos, que te di todo de mí porque te amo y que el simple hecho de imaginarte en otro lugar que no sea a mi lado, me mata? _– Su voz se quebró. - _¿TANTO TE CUESTA?_ – Elevó el tono.

Mascullando su orgullo, su bronca y su odio por saber que la morocha tenía razón, se llamaba a silencio. Incontables minutos fueron los que anduvieron de ese modo. Todos esos gritos repentinos y sin ningún tipo de coherencia entre ellos, se vieron aplacados de un momento a otro. Quinn mordía su labio inferior, mientras su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas a cada palabra expresada por Rachel. A su vez, buscaba el modo de que aquella pelea menguara y diese lugar a los buenos tiempos. A cuando eran felices.

_¿Por qué volves a lo de tus papas?_ – Arrojó buscando entablar un dialogo ameno.

_Porque necesito verlos y además para invitarlos a la presentación final._ – Explicó sin retirar su vista de la ventana.

_¿Al final aceptaron que te quedes en el conservatorio sin problemas?_ – Indagó mostrándose interesada.

_Hubo problemas… Pero si, digamos que aceptó_. – Alzó sus hombros. – _No sé si hubiese preferido que no lo hiciera._ – Susurró casi imperceptiblemente.

_¿Vas a dejar de lado tus sueños por no superar las adversidades?_ – Arrojó a conciencia.

_Mira quién habla de superar adversidades._ – Rió para sí misma. – _La que opta por sacarse la vida en vez de dejarse ayudar._ – Fue hiriente.

_¡Me cansé de tu maltrato!_ – Estalló. – _Estoy intentando que hablemos bien, que aunque sea tengamos un buen trato._ – Frunció su ceño. _- ¿Tan difícil es eso?_

_¿Tan difícil es entender que no quiero hablar con vos?_ – Respondió con firmeza.

_¡Entonces es mejor que paremos acá hasta que te calmes! _– Arrojó amenazando con detener el auto.

_¿Qué?_ – Volteó su rostro al escuchar dichas palabras. _- ¿Te volviste loca?_

_¿Qué es este lugar Santi? –_ Arrojó Brittany al notar lo que sus ojos percibían. - _¿De dónde lo sacaste? _

La latina deslizaba la silla de la rubia a través de una rampa para llevarla al lugar deseado. Una vez frente al mismo se disponía a continuar con su sorpresa. Lentamente se situó en cuclillas a su lado.

_¿Te gusta?_ – Sonrió.

_Si…_ - Su boca permanecía abierta. – _Pero no entiendo a que querés llegar trayéndome acá. _– Intentó descifrarlo.

_Voy a lograr que vuelvas a bailar._ – Aumentó su sonrisa provocando que los ojos azules que la observaban se abriesen por completo.

_¿Qué?_ – Se encontraba estupefacta. – _No entiendo nada Santi…_ - Volvió su vista al frente buscando asimilar las palabras de la latina con lo que no podía dejar de observar anonadada.

_No hace falta que entiendas…_ - Volvió a situarse de pie mientras seguía deslizándola alrededor del regalo. – _Solo tenés que disfrutarlo._

_Dale Quinn… Esta broma ya no es graciosa._ – Exclamaba asomando su cabeza por la ventanilla. Con sus ojos buscaba la figura de la misma entre la penumbra. – _Volve al auto y vamos_.

_¿Cómo querés que nos vayamos?_ – Respondió a lo lejos. - _¡Te dije que yo no lo detuve! _– Cada vez se alejaba más. – _Se detuvo solo._

_¿Vas a seguir con esa idiotez?_ – Preguntó al aire. – _Porque ya no me está… -_ Un grito de su parte la interrumpió. - _¡Infeliz!_ – Presionó su pecho. – ¡_No me aparezcas as!._ – Frunció su ceño al verla frente a ella.

_¿Podes dejar de ser tan extremista y me pasas la linterna de la guantera?_ – Apoyó su brazo en la ventana mientras observaba como Rachel revolvía dentro del lugar indicado.

Cds, papeles, trapos, y demás objetos se encontraban dentro impidiéndole la correcta búsqueda. Acercando su rostro para ver con mayor claridad intentaba divisar de qué se trataba. Quinn extendió su mano y realizando un esfuerzo enorme, logró encender la luz del vehículo para que la morocha pudiese ver con mayor claridad. Simultáneamente, la misma, reincorporaba su posición con el objeto deseado en una de sus manos.

Sin premeditarlo sus cuerpos se chocaron quedando con sus rostros enfrentados. Un suspiro separaba sus bocas. La mirada de ambas se analizaba, mientras la tensión se palpaba inmediatamente.

Rachel carraspeó nerviosamente, provocando que el rostro de Quinn se apartase. Seguido de su cuerpo, se dispuso a salir de aquel lugar.

_Acá está la linterna._ – Expresó titubeante.

_Gracias..._ – Susurró encendiéndola y comenzando a analizar el lugar. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia el capot.

_¿Y?_ – Indagó con ansiedad. _- ¿Viste algo?_

_Recién lo abro Rachel_ – Suspiró. - _¿Por qué en vez de interrogarme con tus preguntas, no te bajas y me ayudas?_ – No se escuchó respuesta de su parte.

_Voy a llamar a la asistencia_. – Arrojó al aire.

Quinn inspeccionaba el motor del auto. Con la poca luz que irradiaba aquella linterna diminuta intentaba descifrar porque motivo se había detenido el vehículo tan abruptamente.

_¡No tengo cobertura!_ – Gritó buscando hacerse oír. - _¿Dónde está tu teléfono?_

_No lo traje._ – Respondió con tranquilidad.

_¿Cómo que no lo trajiste?_ – Elevó el tono a la vez que su manera de hablar se volvía mas acelerada. _- ¿Cómo vas a salir sin celular?_

Asomó su rostro a un costado de aquel panel de metal que se encontraba elevado. Sus miradas se cruzaron.

_Si… No lo traje._ – Repitió. – _Salí muy apurada y no me di cuenta de agarrarlo._ – Volvió a adentrarse en aquel motor. – _Además… Si vos no tenés cobertura, dudo que yo la tenga._

Suspiró con fuerza al igual que una nena caprichosa. Pensó un instante _– Tal vez la estructura metálica del auto me impide la correcta señal._ – Descendió inmediatamente.

_¿A dónde vas?_ – Consultó, observándola de reojo.

_¡A buscar señal!_ – Explicó mientras comenzaba a caminar con su celular en alto buscando adquirirla.

Elevando con notoriedad sus pies, buscaba adentrarse en aquellos pastizales que se encontraban aledaños a la banquina donde el auto permanecía inerte. Quinn la seguía con su mirada y una tonta sonrisa se dibujaba en ella al notar la imagen que daba Rachel.

_¡Te va a picar una víbora!_ – Gritó asegurándose que la oyera.

_¿Hay víboras? –_ Replicó a lo lejos.

_Estamos en el medio del campo, con pastizales más altos que vos…_ - Hizo una pausa. - _¿Realmente tenés dudas de que puede haber víboras o no?_ – Rió para sí misma. - _¡Es lo más chico que debe de haber! _– Elevó el tono. _- ¡Reza porque te toque una de esas y no un yacaré! _

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos pudo notar como Rachel corría hacia ella desesperada. Sin poder contener la risa, observaba su manera poco sofisticada de regresar al auto. Agitadamente se detuvo a su lado.

_¿Y?_ – Contuvo la risa. _- ¿Conseguiste señal?_

Respirando velozmente, buscaba recobrar el aliento. - _¡Que mierda me importa la señal!_ – Giró enfurecida, fulminándola con la mirada. - _¿Por qué no me dijiste antes de que vaya? _– Golpeó el brazo de Quinn. - _¡Mira si me pasaba algo!_

_¡No leo tu mente también!_ – Se separó. – _¿Porque en vez de hacerte la Indiana Jones, no te quedas al lado mío y me sostenes la linterna?_ – Sonrió con ironía. – _Si uso ambas manos, tal vez lo solucione antes de lo pensado._

Refunfuñando y resoplando, sujetó el artefacto luminoso con una de sus manos. Con la restante, continuaba buscando señal. La cual parecía obstinada a no llegar.

_No me estaba haciendo nada._ – Arrojó luego de unos minutos. – _Solo buscaba sacarnos de acá, porque dudo mucho que sepas que estás haciendo. _– Intentó observar dentro del capot. _– Seguro estás tocando por tocar._

_¿Qué querés apostar? –_ Arrojó mirándola de reojo.

_¿Qué?_ – Frunció su ceño. – _Yo no apuesto… No me gustan esas cosas._

_Eso es de cobarde._ – Susurró, volviendo a dedicar su atención a lo que estaba realizando.

Los minutos pasaban y Rachel se encontraba cansada de alterna de posición. Sus manos se rotaban para sostener la linterna, mientras uno de sus codos se apoyaba sobre el auto. Sus parpados se movían pesadamente, el celular marcaba las doce de la noche en punto y la carretera cada vez parecía más desierta.

_¿Falta mucho?_ – Consultó ofuscada.

_Creo que es la batería._ – Se reincorporó sacudiendo sus manos de la grasa.

_¡No te sacudas así que me vas a manchar! –_ Se apartó alumbrándole el rostro con la luz que portaba.

Rápidamente achicó sus ojos. - _¿Querés dejarme ciega también?_ – Tapó con su mano.

La descendió de forma inmediata. – _Perdón… _- Humedeció sus labios. - _¿Qué sugerís?_

_Que pasemos la noche acá, porque esto se soluciona con una asistencia móvil._ – Explicó con seguridad.

_¿Vos te volviste loca? _– Rió para sí misma. _- ¿Pasar la noche acá?_ – La incrementó. - _¡Claro! Vamos a dormir en el medio del pastizal._

Alzó una ceja. – _Tenemos el auto… Se puede dormir dentro._ – Señaló de manera obvia. – _Los yacarés no saben abrir puertas…_ - Contuvo la risa.

_¡No te hagas la estúpida!_ – Presionó el entrecejo con fuerza mientras volvía su atención al celular. – _Desde ya te digo que no pienso compartir el mismo ambiente con vos, de hecho creo que sería mejor… _- Alzó su vista y se encontró hablando sola. - ¡_Quinn! ¿Dónde estás?_ – Sonó afligida.

_¿Qué?_ – Se escuchó a lo lejos. – _Estoy en el baúl._ – Agregó.

Corrió sin pensar hasta llegar a su lado. _– ¡No me dejes sola! _– Recriminó notando como se encontraba absorta dentro de aquel lugar. Alumbró con su linterna de manera inmediata. - _¿Qué es eso? _– Arrojó sin poder creer lo que veía.

* * *

><p>Aclaro que lo que leyo Santana es un texto muy conocido...<p>

El simple hecho de imaginar a Rachel siendo del mismo tamaño que un pastizal me hace reir sola.

**ADIVINA ADIVINADOR:** ¿Que encontraron las chicas en el baul del auto? Pista: NO ES UN CUERPO

¿A donde llevo Santi a Britt? Pista: NO ES UNA PISTA DE BAILE.

Al que adivina le regalo algo.

Quiero contarles que termine de escribir Alza tu voz... Y lloré jajajajaja Nada mas voy a decir.

A la gente nueva que me firma, sigan haciendolo! No saben lo gratificante que es.

A las que lo hacen siempre, GRACIAS!

**Proximo Capitulo:** 42. Trabajemos en equipo.

**Actualizacion:** Domingo 22/01.

LEAN BUENOS FICS!_  
><em>

_"UNA RAZON PARA VIVIR"._

.net/s/7698431/1/

Tambien recomiendo

Decisiones: .net/s/7750344/1/

(Gracias por la dedicatoria del fic)

Hay que darle una buena bienvenida!

Twitter:** noecostantino** (mientras funcione jajajaja)

Siempre pienso "HOY VOY A DEJAR UNA NOTA DE AUTOR CORTA" pero es mas fuerte que yo...


	43. Trabajemos en equipo

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

><p><strong>42. <strong>Trabajemos en equipo.

Sábado 11 de Septiembre de 2010.

* * *

><p>Quinn introdujo su cuerpo dentro del baúl, luego de retirar la linterna de la mano de Rachel. Sorprendida, al igual que la morocha, retiró aquella bolsa negra que se encontraba dentro. Sus miradas se encontraron.<p>

_¡Es una carpa!_ – Sonrió al notarlo.

_¿Qué hace eso ahí?_ – Cruzó sus brazos a la vez que alzaba una de sus cejas.

_No lo sé…_ - Rió para sí misma. _- ¡Pero qué bien que nos viene!_ – Notó el rostro serio que la observaba. - _¿No crees eso?_

_¡Lo que no puedo creer que hayas planeado todo esto!_ – Volvió a hacerse dueña de la luz y caminó en dirección al auto. _- ¡Sos increíble Quinn!_

_¿Eh?_ – Corrió tras ella. – _Para un poquito…_ - La detuvo en seco. - _¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué hice ahora?_

_¿Te pensas que soy idiota? _– Gritó. - _¡Es obvio que la pusiste ahí apropósito!_ – Rió incrédula. – _Seguramente también hiciste que el auto dejase de funcionar._

_¿Qué te pensás que soy? ¿Judini?_ – Contuvo la carcajada. - _¡Lo que me faltaba es que pienses que tengo la capacidad de poner objetos en lugares extraños y encima hacer que se rompa el auto!_

_¿Entonces qué?_ – Se separó zamarreándose. _- ¿Qué hace eso ahí?_

_¡Qué sé yo!_ – Chilló. – _Es el auto de Santana, lo habrá dejado ella._

_¿Ella también es cómplice de esto?_ – Frunció su ceño.

_Ay Dios…_ - Suspiró. _– Pensá lo que quieras Rachel, me cansaste._ – Se señaló. – _YO me_ _voy a armar la carpa._ – Resaltó, volteando sobre su eje. – _Si vos querés dormir en el auto, hacelo._

_¿Me vas a dejar sola?_ – Notó como comenzaba a adentrarse entre los pastizales.

Giró el rostro sobre su hombro. _- ¿Quién carajo te entiende?_ – Sus manos se abrieron a la par. – _Creía que no compartías el ambiente conmigo._

_Prefiero dormir con alguien que ya conozco, a hacerlo sola, expuesta a adversidades nuevas…._ – Comenzó a acercarse. – _Prefiero evitar que algo nuevo me lastime... Dudo que vos tengas más herramientas para hacerlo._ – Explicó mientras pasaba por su lado y tomaba la iniciativa en aquel recorrido.

Los ojos de Quinn seguían su andar. Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Sabía que nunca iba a reconocer que quería estar a su lado, pero el hecho de que dejase de lado ese orgullo fingiendo no querer quedarse sola, era un buen indicio.

_¿Ya estás lista Britt?_ – Indagó Santana golpeando la puerta.

_¡Ya casi!_ – Logró escucharse desde adentro.

Caminando de un lado a otro, esperaba que la rubia saliese de aquel vestuario. Con su bikini ya puesta, analizaba la situación y lo que estaban por realizar. Veia aquella piscina vacía, que gracias a las altas horas de madrugada en las que se encontraban estaba cerrada. Consiguiendo el acceso a la misma, había decidido llevar a Brittany para regalarle su vida anterior, aunque sea por un instante. El ruido de la puerta la sacó de su nebulosa.

_Me costó un poco ponérmela sentada en la silla._ – Explicó justificándose.

_No hay apuro…_ - Sonrió. – _Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo._ – Extendió la mano a la vez que sus miradas se encontraban. –_ Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para vos… ¿Estás lista?_

Inhalando profundo, llenándose de seguridad la sujetó con fuerza. Con cuidado, la ayudaba a reincorporarse. Ese era el último avance de Brittany. Lograba pararse por sus propios medios. Así fuese por un instante, al menos podía hacerlo. Sus piernas temblaban cuando se erguía y aspiraba sostener su cuerpo a través de ellas mismas pero aquello era un paso aun mas grande para dar. Por ese motivo es que Santana rápidamente acudía a socorrerla. Esta vez no sería la excepción.

_¡Te tengo!_ – Exclamó al notar el desvanecimiento total de su cuerpo.

_Santi, esto no es una buena idea._ – Arqueó sus cejas. – _Todavía no tengo fuerzas para mantenerme de pie por mucho tiempo._

_¿Y quien dijo que debías hacerlo? –_ Desafió complicemente mientras la levantaba con ambos brazos.

¿Te volviste loca? – Rió rodeándola por el cuello.

_Es amor, no locura._ – Comenzó a acercarse a la piscina. – _Pero tomalo como más te guste... _

Descendiendo por la escalera, con Brittany aún pendiendo entre sus brazos, empezaba a sentir como la calidez del agua las mojaba. Uniendo sus cuerpos con la misma, el peso de la rubia se volvía similar al de una pluma. Sujetándola solamente de las manos, buscaba que el resto flotase con pasividad.

_Patalea…_ - Sugirió supervisándola de cerca.

_No puedo Santi._ – Intentó lograrlo pero un movimiento ínfimo se efectuaba.

_No te limites._ – Se desplazaba hacia atrás llevándola con ella. _– No te voy a dejar sola en ningún momento._

Las piernas de la rubia comenzaban a moverse con lentitud, mientras Santana se encargaba que el cuerpo se mantuviese a flote. Recorriendo la piscina con lentitud se aseguraba de recorrer la parte playa por completo. Como si de un bebe asistiendo a sus clases de natación se tratase, buscaba brindarle la seguridad necesaria.

_No te desesperes…_ - Expresaba con dulzura. _– Hacelo lento, despacio… No te apures que es peor._

_Me cuesta mucho._ – Exclamó con dificultad. – _Tengo miedo de ahogarme._

_Ya te dije que no te voy a soltar_. – Buscó su mirada y le regaló una sonrisa. –_ Somos un equipo._

_El palo más largo se cruza por encima de la cruz que indica la unión del techo_. – Explicaba Rachel tratando de entender el plano para armarla. - _¡Así no Quinn!_ – Reprochó. – _Te estoy diciendo que el pa… -_ Se vio interrumpida.

_¿Cuándo decidimos que vos eras la jefa a cargo?_ – Arrojó las varillas. – _En vez de estar retándome, podrías venir acá y ayudarme a armarla._

_¡Estoy ayudando!_ – Retomó la lectura para sus adentros. – _Trabajamos en equipo… Yo superviso, vos haces. _– Finiquitó.

_¿Qué clase de equipo es este?_ – Cuestionó refunfuñando mientras retomaba su actividad. - _¿Uno de una sola persona?_

_¡Igual que las hormigas! ¿Nunca viste "Ants"?_ – Indagó absorta. – _Ellas trabajaban en equipo para construir la colmena y así sobrevivir._ – Explicó con superioridad. – _Eso hacemos nosotras también, trabajamos en equipo para sobrevivir a esta noche._

_Creo que te falló el concepto de equipo._ – Susurró.

_¿Qué?_ – Frunció su ceño tratando de entender.

_¡Que si este es el concepto de equipo nos van a comer los yacarés!_ – Gritó a modo de protesta. – _Aunque a decir verdad… Prefiero que me pase eso antes que seguir trabajando como una esclava_

_¡Deja de quejarte Quinn!_ – Plegó el papel. _– Yo no estaría acá si no fuese por tu culpa._

_¿Ahora es mi culpa?_ – Encastró las varillas como indicaban los pasos a seguir.

_¡Sí!_ – Lo guardó donde correspondía. – _Es tu culpa._

_No me culpes de todo tampoco._ – Desafió. – _Si estás con la espina cruzada por otros temas prefiero que me los digas de una y de frente._ – La observó de reojo. - _No me lo maquilles con esta estupides._

_¡Si con vos no se puede hablar de una y de frente!_ – Recriminó.

_No me conviertas en tu espejo Rachel_. – Fue tajante.

_Yo solo digo lo que veo Quinn. _– Se acercó a ayudar. – _La realidad es que no haces más que encerrarte en vos misma. _– Intentaba armarla pero se encontraba demasiado nerviosa. – _Te encerrás en tus creencias, en lo que supuestamente es mejor para vos y no te importa nada más._

_¿Y a vos si te importa?_ – La observó totalmente. _- ¿Te importó dejarme en el hospital sola y despedirte por una carta de mierda? _– Elevó el tono golpeando aquellas palos contra el piso.

_No parecía preocuparte mientras Alison se encontraba presente._ – Expresó aniquilándola con sus ojos. – _Digo… Al parecer era más importante estar mimándote con ella que viniendo a ver como estaba tu novia. - _Imitó su reacción con violencia._  
><em>

_¿Qué decís?_ – Frunció su entrecejo. _- ¡Vos te volviste loca de verdad! ¿De dónde sacaste esa hipótesis tan absurda?  
><em>

_¡Las vi con mis propios ojos!_ – Arrojó lo que aún tenía en las manos. - _¡Me desperté y no solo me trataste de mentirosa, sino que encima te fuiste con ella!_

Imitó su gesto con el resto de las barillas. - _¿A dónde me fui con ella?_ – Gritó.

_¡A que te consuele!_ – Elevó el tono al igual que Quinn. _- ¿Mis brazos no eran suficientemente buenos?_

_¡Claro que lo son!_ – Intentó acercarse cuando pudo sentir como una varilla la limitaba. - _¿Qué haces con eso?_ – Indagó al notarlo.

_No te me acerques._ – Exigió. – _Me fallaste Quinn, me fallaste._

_¿Por qué me dejaste?_ – Cuestionó buscando defenderse. - _¿No fuiste capaz de darte cuenta que te necesitaba?_

_¿Eso te llevo a que te mates?_ – Rió para sí misma, entrelazando los dedos con su cabello. - _¡Por dios! No seas ilógica._ – Caminó en dirección contraria a ella. _- ¿Tenias que llegar a eso?_ – La miró con odio.

_¡Fue la única salida que encontré!_ – Sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas a la vez que su voz se entrecortaba. - _¿Tanto te cuesta entenderlo?_

_¡ME LO PROMETISTE!_ – Rompió en llanto, volviendo a sujetar una de las varillas. - _¡Me prometiste que nunca más lo ibas a hacer de nuevo!_ – Replicó intentando contenerse.

_Te juro que lo intente amor._ – Comenzó a acercarse cuando aquel objeto se estampó contra su cuerpo nuevamente.

_¡No te me acerques!_ – Exigió en un grito. – _Y tampoco me digas mi amor._

_No podes estar enojada conmigo de por vida. –_ Inhaló profundo.

_No es enojo Quinn… Eso es lo que no entendés._ – Buscó serenarse. – _Es dolor._ – Sujetó su pecho. – _Yo te vi morir, yo te tuve entre mis brazos bañada en sangre, yo te escuché decir las últimas palabras…_ - Suspiró conteniendo el llanto que se volvía cada vez mas inevitable. – _Yo te lloré cada minuto que no despertabas. _– Hizo una pausa. – _Yo sola._

_Por eso es que te pido perdón, por eso es que me arrepiento…_ - Intentó explicar pero fue en vano.

_No me digas mas nada._ – Buscó la linterna. – _Ya te escuché demasiado. _– Caminando sin rumbo mientras se alejaba de ella.

_¿A dónde vas Rachel?_ – Elevó la voz asegurándose que la oyera.

_A cualquier lado._ – Musitó. – _Necesito estar sola._

_Cuando cuente tres, giras rápido, ¿Si? –_ Indicó Santana bajo la atenta mirada de Brittany. Apreció como su rostro afirmaba. – _Uno, dos... ¡Tres!_ – Gritó provocando que realizara una voltereta.

Sujetándola de la cintura, la elevaba lo suficientemente alto como para que su cuerpo girase en el aire. Una vez que el descenso comenzaba, volvía a cobijarla entre sus brazos. Buscaba que la rubia recordase los pasos de baile que acostumbraba hacer. Buscaba que Brittany volviese a sentir esa pasión que le despertaba bailar.

Cayendo sobre Santana, enredando los brazos alrededor de su cuello, sus rostros quedaban enfrentados por completo. Sus miradas se buscaban, analizando cada gesto y hablándose a través de las retinas. Sus corazones latían con lentitud buscando que ningún sonido irrumpiese en esa paz que habían creado.

_Sos mis ganas de seguir adelante._ – Expresó Brittany en un susurró. – _Mi sostén._

Regalándole una sonrisa, la latina rozó su nariz con la homónima. Sus labios sentían la respiración de la boca ajena. Sus manos recorrían con conocimiento cada curva del otro cuerpo. Pausadamente buscaban recuperar el tiempo perdido, disfrutando perfectamente de la otra.

El diminuto trecho entre esos labios se rompió de manera inmediata por parte de ambas. Sus bocas iban al encuentro de la otra, fundiéndose en un beso lleno de penas y sentimientos. Eran torpes, desesperados pero cargados de amor. Un sabor agridulce dejaban luego de finalizarlos. Sin permitir que ese gusto se adueñase de sus paladares, otro de igual modo se arremetía con firmeza. Se sentían una y otra vez. Se volvían a sentir.

_Nunca más me dejes…_ - Susurró Santana sobre los mismos. – _Nunca más vuelvas a sacarme de tu vida._

El andar de Rachel era nervioso. Sus pasos inestables y su mirada perdida. Sin saber hacia dónde se dirigía, se adentró en una especie de bosque. Tenía en claro que no debía alejarse demasiado, pero en su cabeza no había lugar para ese tipo de pensamientos. Una sensación extraña la poseía. Sentía odio y amor a la vez. Ver a Quinn a su lado, preocupándose por ella, lograba que entendiese el porqué de ese amor incondicional hacia su persona. El recordar todo lo ocurrido, le impedía dejarse llevar por su corazón.

Pateando ramas, conteniendo esa bronca, se dejó caer sobre un tronco. Sentándose de manera poco sofisticada, rompía en llanto. Sus rodillas temblaban al igual que sus pequeñas manos. El cuerpo se le estremecía mientras las lágrimas se volvían aun más insostenibles. Gritando sin meditarlo, sin poder evitarlo, se libraba de todo ese mal que estaba aniquilándola.

A su vez, Quinn buscaba canalizar todo lo sufrido de otro modo. Terminando de armar la carpa, armando una pequeña fogata, se sentaba frente a ella con su guitarra. Ese instrumento provocaba que su mente se aclarase, que sus penas fluyeran al igual que un rio a su cauce. Comenzando a tocar unas notas al azar, sin definir con claridad que tema efectuar, cerraba sus ojos sintiendo esa suave brisa de verano que se veía aplacada gracias a esa diminuta llama.

"_Creo con fervor que las cosas que deseamos suceden. También tengo como certeza que no lo hace en el momento indicado. Algunos dicen que porque no las deseamos con demasiada intensidad, yo creo que porque el universo, lo que sea, nos hace esperar. Nos quiere mostrar algo. Nos quiere enseñar a ser pacientes. El universo que se te acerca por atrás y te susurra al oído: Todavía no, espera."_

El rostro de Rachel se unía contra sus manos, presionándolo con fuerza. Las lágrimas caían sin control de sus ojos, finalizando en el labio inferior. Tragando con fuerza, buscaba callar las voces de su cerebro. Se arrepentía del trato que tenia con Quinn. Se lamentaba por todo lo ocurrió.

"_Antes la miraba con ojos incrédulos, pensaba: Vos no sabes lo bien que nos llevaríamos en otro contexto. Qué bueno sería una tarde cualquiera encontrarte, mirarte y que eso baste para que sepas que somos más que lo que pasa en un estúpido conservatorio, que sepas que podemos más"_

Santana seguía aferrándose con fuerza a la cintura de Brittany, quien se entrelazaba en la cadera de la latina con ambas piernas. La rodeaba en su totalidad, provocando que sus pies se uniesen entre si detrás de ella.

"_Durante años soñé con tener una pareja que me hiciera sentir como ella. Es una de las pocas personas que a través de los días me parecen más y más interesantes. Tiene eso que tienen las personas sabias: Me atrae desde lo intelectual, más allá de que muchos no lo compartan. Me da envidia, de la sana, la claridad con la que puede pensar."_

Brittany separaba sus labios de aquellos homónimos que la mimaban. Su nariz buscaba la de su compañera y regalándole una sonrisa pensaba la mejor manera de transmitir sus sentimientos.

_Hoy soy otra… Me preocupan otras cosas, me duelen muchas menos y soy bastante más feliz. –_ Hizo una pausa procesando lo dicho. – _Hoy me toca verte a los ojos y descubrir que no estuve equivocada cuando te dije que sí. _– Incrementó su mueca. – _Hoy puedo decir que te sigo amando, igual que antes… Con admiración. _– Finalizó ruborizándose.

_Sos única Britt._ – Mordió su labio inferior. – _Única como un unicornio. _

Dicho comentario provocó una carcajada por parte de ambas, para luego volver a sentirse a través de un beso cargado de emociones. Esta vez dejaba de lado la sensualidad del anterior y se tornaba, considerablemente, sexual. Permitiendo que sus lenguas se encontrasen y siguieran transmitiendo todo aquello que venían aplacando, Santana cedió la rigidez de sus rodillas permitiendo que el cuerpo de ambas se hundiese en el agua.

Reincorporándose, secando sus lagrimas e inhalando con profundad, se disponía a volver al encuentro de Quinn. Tenía que hablar con ella. Debían aclarar las cosas como dos mujeres grandes y civilizadas. Estaba dolida, no podía evitarlo, pero debía entender que ella sentía el mismo dolor.

Volviendo sobre sus pasos, recordando hacia donde debía dirigirse, volvía a perderse entre las ramas. Abriéndose lugar, lograba divisar un pequeño fuego que alumbraba la zona despejada. A medida que avanzaba su visual se iba aclarando para que pudiese descifrar de qué se trataba. Ahí estaba ella, con su guitarra, un fogón diminuto y la carpa lista. Una melodía se escuchaba cada vez con más claridad. La voz de Quinn se hacía oír.

__No sé si quedan amigos o si existe el amor  
>si puedo contar contigo, para hablar de dolor<br>si existe alguien que escuche, cuando alzo la voz.  
>Y no sentirme sola…<em>_

_Puede ser que la vida me guíe hasta el sol_  
><em>puede ser que el mar domine tus horas<em>  
><em>o que toda tu risa le gane ese pulso al dolor<em>  
><em>puede ser que lo malo sea hoy.<em>

Evitando que la escuchara se acercaba aun mas hasta quedar a unos escasos metros de ella. Sin poder dejar de admirarla, disfrutando de cada palabra emitida por sus cuerdas vocales, guardaba silencio. Pasaba desapercibida. No quería interrumpirla.

_Naces y vives solo, naces y vives solo, naces y vives solo.  
><em>  
><em>Voy haciendo mis planes, voy sabiendo quien soy<em>  
><em>voy buscando mi parte, voy logrando el control<em>  
><em>van jugando contigo, van rompiendo tu amor<em>  
><em>van dejándote solo.<em>

_Naces y vives solo, naces y vives solo, naces y vives solo._

Tomando aire, dándole más intensidad a sus manos y aumentando el ritmo, continuaba expresando sus sentimientos a través del tema.

_Algo puede mejorar, algo que pueda encontrar  
>algo que me de ese aliento, que me ayude a imaginar<br>y yo lo quiero lograr, ya no quiero recordar  
>y darle tiempo a este momento<br>que me ayude a superar, que me de tu sentimiento…_

Inmediatamente su música se silenció, al igual que su voz. El ceño de Rachel se frunció al notarlo.

_¿Vas a seguir ahí parada por mucho tiempo más?_ – Arrojó al aire.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la morocha. Sabía que aquella pregunta iba directo a ella. Carraspeando, aclarando su garganta, se acercó a ella.

_No quería interrumpirte_. – Explicó sentándose a su lado. – _Te veías tan compenetrada..._

_Te escuche llegar desde que empecé a tocar, prácticamente._ – Rió para si misma. _- ¿Te gustó el tema? _– Consultó pasivamente.

_Si…_ - Tosió. – _Es muy lindo… Muy profundo._ – Agregó.

_Lo canté pensando en vos. –_ Espetó sin observarla.

Un silencio las invadió provocando que ambas pensaran para sus adentros. Rachel se encontraba nerviosa. Sus manos transmitían dicha sensación. Quinn observaba hacia la fogata con la mirada perdida.

_Armaste la carpa…_ - Acotó ante lo obvio.

_Al parecer puedo mejor sola que en tu equipo de hormigas._ – Rió mirándola.

Devolvió el gesto con una risilla a la vez que se deslizaba un mechón del flequillo que obstaculizaba su visual.

_Estás nerviosa._ – Agregó situando su rostro de costado sobre la guitarra.

_¡No me gusta que me conozcas tanto! –_ Empujó su brazo con sutileza.

Aumentó la carcajada. - _¿Qué te pasó en el bosque? –_ Elevó sus cejas. - _¿Te mordió una víbora y tus últimos minutos te propusiste tratarme bien?_

_No._ – Tragó saliva con fuerza. – _Estuve pensando… Recapacitando._

_¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonaste? _– Indagó enderezando su cabeza y situando su mentón sobre el instrumento.

_Eso quiere decir que, tal vez, te amo más de lo que puedo estar enojada con vos_. – Imitó la posición adquirida por su par, situando el suyo sobre las rodillas.

Quinn sonrió de manera inevitable y un nuevo silencio digería lo dicho con anterioridad. El nerviosismo estaba en el aire. Miles de pensamientos abordaban a ambas y distintas maneras de actuar se hacían presentes en su mente. Deseaba robar un beso a esos labios carnosos que tanta devoción le generaban, mientras Rachel jugaba con una rama diminuta, removiendo los restos de la fogata que lentamente comenzaba a menguar.

_Se está apagando…_ - Expresó buscando romper la tensión.

_Será cuestión de reavivar la llama._ – Respondió volviendo su vista a ella.

_¿Tenés más madera?_ – Buscó con su vista para finalizar en esos ojos verdes que se encontraban abiertos a la par.

_No sé si la llama a la que me refiero se reavive con madera…_ - Arrojó con una sonrisa picara provocando que las mejillas de la morocha se ruborizaban.

_¿Cómo pensás reavivarla entonces?_ – Espetó luego de una pausa extensa.

Pensó un instante. - _¿Me dejas que te sorprenda?_ – Mordió su labio inferior.

Evitando la respuesta, observó hacia la nada misma. – _No quise tratarte mal, ni reaccionar así… Entende mi postura, mi situación… _- Hizo una pausa ínfima que no dio lugar que se emitiera comentario. – _Sentí todo este sufrimiento muy adentro de mi. _– Aferró su pecho. – _Es como si el corazón se me hubiese achicharrado… Al igual que una pasa de uva. – _Finiquitó pensativamente.

Quinn estalló en risas. Sin poder controlarla, presionó con fuerza sus labios. Pudo notar la mirada seria de la morocha, para devolvérsela con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas por culpa de la misma. Aunque lo evitase, se contagió al verla y rompiendo esa firmeza que portaba, se acopló a la carcajada.

_Perdón…_ - Intentó expresar. – _No quise tentarme pero eso de la pasa me dio mucha risa… _- Concluyó inhalando profundo.

Sin dejar de observarla, volvía a recobrar la postura. Su mente viajaba a mil por hora intentando asimilar la situación en la que se encontraban. - _Esta extraña ruptura del auto… La aparición de la carpa…_ - Achicó sus ojos con malicia. _- ¿Vas a seguir negándome que no tuviste nada que ver?_

_Juro por Brittany que no tuve nada que ver._ – Expresó obteniendo una seriedad repentina. _– Pero no me quejo._

Rió ante lo ultimo agregado. - _¿Por qué?_

Suspiró, arrojando su cuerpo hacia atrás para quedar sentada al igual que un indio. – _Dicen los que saben que todo llega en la vida…_ - Sujetó una hoja seca con su mano. – _Las cosas que deseamos siempre llegan… Generalmente más tarde que temprano, pero llegan…_ - Notó la atenta mirada de Rachel. – _Yo creo que esto es parte de un deseo._

_¿Deseaste que nos quedáramos varadas en el medio de la nada, con una carpa, una fogata, sin comida y con una guitarra?_ – Elevó una ceja.

_No exactamente, pero si desee poder tener un tiempo a solas con vos._ – La observó de reojo. – _Lo necesitaba._

_¿Por qué lo necesitabas?_ – Preguntó con obviedad, sonando insinuante.

Dirigiéndole su mirada por completo, humedeció los labios. – _Para poder recuperarte_. – Sonrió encantadoramente. - _¿Lo estoy logrando?_

* * *

><p>Al final... ¡Me firman mas cuando hay drama! ¿Quien las entiende?<p>

Me parece que voy a matar a todas de nuevo...

¿Que pasará en esta noche que pasan juntas ambas parejas?

Quedan 8 capitulos + el epílogo. Asi que faltan 9 capitulos y termina.

**HAY SEGUNDA PARTE** pero para Octubre seguramente.

El nombre del capi que viene me lo reservo para generar expectativa jajajaj

_ADEMAS NO SE LO MERECEN, POR ABANDONARME... Otra vez.  
><em>

**Actualizacion:** Martes 24/01.

Twitter: noecostantino.

No dejen de leer "UNA RAZON PARA VIVIR"

_ESTÁ ACTUALIZADO_ ¡Vienen capitulos geniales!

.net/s/7698431/1/

¡Si! Es posible que sean mas geniales que los anteriores


	44. Mia

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

><p><strong>43. <strong>Mía.

Sábado 11 de Septiembre de 2010.

* * *

><p><em>¿Cómo conseguiste este lugar?<em> – Indagó Brittany sin dejar de besar los labios carnosos de la latina.

_Hay algo que debes aprender_. – Explicó a la vez que una sonrisa picara se le escapaba. – _Por vos soy capaz de conseguir hasta lo imposible_.

Esos ojos azules la observaban con un dejo de ilusión, logrando que dichas palabras la emocionaran a tal punto que Santana perdiese la estabilidad. El abrazo producido por la rubia provocaba que su amada se resbalase hacia atrás y no pudiese tener control de ambos cuerpos, generando un hundimiento bajo el agua de manera inminente.

_¡Britt!_ – Gritó sobresaltada al retirar su cabeza fuera para tomar aire. Refregándose los ojos con intensidad, la sujetó inmediatamente. - _¿Estás bien?_ – Su mirada transmitía preocupación. - _¿Te lastimaste o algo?_

_Estoy bien…_ - Rió al notarlo. – _No me pasó nada, solo nos mojamos un poco…_ - Humedeció sus labios mientras retiraba el exceso de liquido sobre el rostro.

_Me asuste porque no podes hacer equilibrio del todo bien... Todavía._ – Explicó desplazándola hacia uno de los bordes.

En tan solo unos pasos, se encontraron aferradas del mismo. Sentándose en uno de los escalones que facilitaba el acceso a la piscina, sus ojos se buscaban de manera inevitable sumándose al contacto necesario de sus cuerpos.

_¿Es necesario que seas tan dramática?_ – Consultó Quinn buscando una rama lo suficientemente contundente como para terminar de consumir la fogata.

_¡Les tengo fobia!_ – Gritó desde la carpa. - _¿Es seguro este mosquitero?_ – Agregó aterrada.

_Son unas simples mosquitas._ – Localizó el objeto necesario. – _Es más, estoy casi segura que ellos tienen más miedo a ser víctimas de tu boca, de lo que vos podes llegar a temerles._ – Rió ante la ocurrencia.

_¡No me causa gracia Quinn!_ – Sonaba ofuscada. _– Me afectan de verdad… Me agarra como una presión en el pecho._ – Explicó apenada. – _Es una fobia, enserio._

_Te creo… Eso no quita que considere que seas una dramática._ – Espetó comenzando a sofocar la diminuta llama.

_No hagas mucho humo porque con el viento que hay viene para la carpa._ – Arrojó con la voz chillona.

_Hoy estas insoportable._ – Acotó en un susurro seguido de un suspiro.

_¿Qué dijiste?_ – Gritó a causa de oírse con dificultad por culpa de la distancia.

_¡Que esto está intratable!_ – Mintió intensificando su tono al igual que el movimiento ejercido.

_Intenta que el humo no venga para acá_. – Repitió en una exigencia cual reina en su trono.

_Ya te dije que no soy Judini... - _Pensó un instante._ – Además… ¡El humo espanta a los insectos!_ – Arremetió con sabiduría.

_Con el mosquitero ya tengo suficiente protección. _– Hizo una pausa. – _Prefiero evitar el olor a humo en mi cabello. – _Acercó las puntas del mismo a su nariz, oliéndolo.

Notó dicha imagen._ - Va a ser mejor que vaya a cerrar el auto. _– Rió para si misma al procesar el comentario de Rachel.

Los ojos de la morocha recorrían el andar de Quinn, notando como mecía el rostro con una risilla casi efímera. Contagiándose, sin poder evitarlo, sentía como se ruborizaba al apreciarla.

_¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que podemos estar acá?_ – Preguntó Brittany apoyando su espalda contra el borde.

Continuaban sentadas en uno de los escalones más altos de la piscina. Poca agua las afectaba. Apenas era suficiente como para mojar sus colas. Con las piernas flexionadas, las rodillas pegadas al pecho, observaba hacia Santana quien se encontraba situada a su lado, mirándola de reojo.

_Todo el tiempo que necesitemos para que te recuperes._ – Expresó jugando con las manos y el agua.

_¿Qué necesite para qué?_ – Frunció su ceño.

_Para volver a caminar_. – Se fijó en ella. - _¿Cuánto crees que haga falta? _– Repitió.

Descendió su rostro, a la vez que una lágrima muda caía de un ojo. _– Siento que nunca voy a poder hacerlo... _– Tragó saliva entrecortando su comentario. – _Siento que nunca más voy a volver a caminar. _

_¿Por qué decís eso?_ – Acercó el cuerpo, situando una de sus manos sobre la rodilla de la rubia. – _Si avanzaste un montón desde que saliste de la clínica._

_Porque yo sé lo que mis piernas logran sentir o no_. – Varias lágrimas sucedieron a la primera. Dirigió su vista a la mano de la latina. - _¿Sabes que horrible es ver que me estás tocando y prácticamente no sentirlo?_ – Con ambos brazos rodeó las piernas, apretándolas con fuerza para perder el rostro entre ellas. - _¡Es horrible!_ – Gritó rompiendo en llanto.

Angustia por doquier. Eso era lo que sentía Santana ante esa situación. Angustia y frustración. El simple hecho de ver esa imagen la traumaba. El ver sufrir al amor de su vida y no saber que mas hacer para ayudarla. El sentir como se quebraba por dentro y no saber cómo evitar su demolición. El saber que sus ideas se agotaban y ningún progreso se veía. Todo se sumaba y generaban un puñal lleno de veneno que se enterraba en lo más profundo de su ser.

Conteniendo la congoja, moviendo sus pupilas rápidamente de un lado a otro, buscaba la manera de consolarla. Su boca se situó sin pensar sobre esa piel pálida. Cálidos besos comenzaban a dibujar el contorno de la rodilla. El rostro de Brittany se elevó con lentitud, disminuyendo notablemente su llanto. Secando los ojos con pasividad, focalizó su visual en la latina. Sus miradas se encontraron.

_¿Sentís esto?_ – Entrecerrando los ojos continuaba esparciéndolos por toda la pierna.

_Casi nada…_ - Arrojó angustiada hasta que un escalofrío la recorrió generando que todo su cuerpo emanara un leve sobresalto. Los ojos de Santana se abrieron a la par focalizándose en ella.

_Lo sentiste…_ - Susurró, afirmando con una sonrisa al notarlo.

La boca de Brittany imitó dicho gesto y olvidándose de todo el mal que las rodeaba, la aferró del cuello con prepotencia. Separando sus piernas para permitir el acercamiento de sus cuerpos buscó los labios de la latina, perdiéndose en ellos. Se unían en un beso candente y lleno de pasión. Las manos se sumaban al acto haciéndose dueñas del cuerpo ajeno.

_¿Me abrís?_ – Consultó Quinn observando dentro del mosquitero. – _Tengo las manos ocupadas._

_¿Estás libre de humo?_ _Porque soy un poco alérgica a él._ – Interrogó observándola de arriba abajo. Afirmó con el rostro. _- ¿Y de insectos? _– Agregó con rapidez.

_También…_ - Resopló. – _Tengo una manta y ropa para hacer más cómodo el piso, creo que te conviene dejarme entrar._ – Fue escueta.

Sin responder, mostrando una actitud altanera, se reincorporó sobre las rodillas y comenzó a deslizar la cremallera del mosquitero. Abriéndola lo suficiente para que ingresara un cuerpo, efectuó el mismo movimiento de forma contraria para evitar cualquier presencia indeseable dentro de la carpa.

_¿Qué trajiste?_ – Consultó observando por encima lo que traía entre las manos. _- ¿Todo eso estaba en el auto de Santana?_

Separó la más llamativa. _– Esto… Es una especie de manta._ – Explicó analizándola. – _Y unos abrigos que encontré en la parte trasera. _– Concluyó entregándole ambos. _– Al parecer viaja equipada por si alguna vez ocurre algo... Algo como esto_. – Sonrió.

Una vez en sus manos, estudió la actitud adoptada por Quinn, quien sin esperar ningún tipo de comentario se posicionó de costado para disponerse dormir. Con tan solo uno de los abrigos, lo colocó en la cabeza, simulando una almohada. Su cuerpo se movió lo necesario para amoldar esa fina tela que constituía la carpa y era un incomodo e improvisado colchón.

_¿Vas a dormir solo con eso?_ – Consultó estirando la manta. – _Puedo compar…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_No te hagas problema. –_ Carraspeó. _– No tengo frío._

_Lo decía por si querías ponerlo de base… Para que te sea más cómodo._ – Volteó dándole la espalda y tomando la misma postura. – _Cualquier cosa me avisas..._ – Agregó disponiendo la otra muda de ropa debajo de su cabeza.

El silencio era dueño de esa noche que cada vez comenzaba a ser más fría. Si bien era verano, la temperatura descendía considerablemente y Quinn comenzaba a padecerlo. Sus manos abrazaban ambos brazos buscando brindarse algo de calor. Sus piernas se recogían hacia el abdomen y su cuerpo tiritaba casi imperceptiblemente.

Rachel sentía una vibración en la espalda. Los cuerpos se rozaban y podía percibir ese temblor por parte de su par.

_Quinn… -_ Expresó apenas susurrando. Logró escuchar un quejido de su parte. - _¿Estás despierta?_ – Giró su rostro sobre un hombro.

_Si…_ - Exclamó con voz ronca. - _¿Qué pasa?_

_¿Estás bien?_ – Volteó el cuerpo por completo para verla. – _Estás temblando._

_No te preocupes._ – Respondió controlándose. – _Descansa que mañana nos espera un día largo._

Cambiando la posición, buscó su mirada. – _No seas necia._ – Arrojó extendiendo el brazo. –_ Si_ _te moves un poco más hacia mí, podemos compartir la manta._ – Intentó taparla.

Un suspiró provino por parte de Quinn, quien rezongando viró sobre su eje, dejando que el cuerpo quedase boca arriba. Sus miradas se encontraron y sus pieles se sintieron en un roce eterno. La mano de Rachel rodeó aquel cuerpo tembloroso. Cubriéndola con esa manta, intentaba que recobrase el calor corporal.

_¿Cómo pensás dormir? _– Preguntó al notar la postura incomoda que había adquirido la morocha.

Pensó un instante. – _Si no te molesta…_ - Carraspeó. – _Puedo acostarme sobre tu pecho. _– Desvió su vista ruborizada. – _Es la única manera que nos cubra a las dos…_

_No me molesta._ – Respondió con rapidez. – _Pero no te prometo poder controlarme._

Los besos efectuados por Santana se volvían más intensos y fogosos. Retirándose de la boca de Brittany comenzaba a perderse por el cuello, el cual se extendía lo suficiente para recibirlos a la perfección. Las manos de la rubia se hacían dueña de la espalda al descubierto de la latina, quien la arqueaba ante el más efímero roce.

Deslizando su cabeza hacia atrás, dejaba que su guía fuese la que tuviese el control de la situación. Esas manos de tez morena recorrían aquel brazo de tez blanca que se encontraba extendido en su totalidad. Acompañando dichas caricias con besos dulces y suaves, dibujaba cada curva impecablemente denotada.

Intentando soportar el frío que la noche les regalaba, Quinn permanecía con sus ojos abiertos a la par, mientras uno de sus brazos rodeaba el pequeño cuerpo de Rachel. La morocha se encontraba con el rostro sobre el pecho de la misma.

_¿Rachel?_ – Consultó. Un sonido casi imperceptible se gestó. - _¿Te dormiste?_

_Si…_ - Musitó mascullando.

_Yo no puedo._ – Expresó sin que nadie le preguntase. – _Me_ _resulta muy difícil concentrarme para hacerlo._ – Hizo una pausa. – _Creo que ya conté unas quinientas ovejas saltando el mismo cerco incansablemente._

El rostro de la morocha se elevó provocando que sus miradas se encontrasen de forma inmediata. Alternándolas entre esos ojos verdes y aquellos labios pálidos, tosió.

_¿Por qué no podes dormir?_ – Arrojó intentando volver en sí.

_Porque tenerte encima mío me produce demasiados sentimientos por dentro. _– Explicó sin vergüenza. – _Siento miles de mariposas revoloteándome… Como si me hubiese comido los insectos que tanto te perturban._

Pretendiendo contener la carcajada, bajó el mentón buscando evitar que lo notara. - _¿Qué estás buscando Quinn? _– Susurró tímidamente.

_Lo que estoy buscando es difícil de explicar con palabras._ – Apoyó los codos sobre el piso para reincorporarse lo necesario. Sus rostros se acercaron lo suficiente. - _¿Querés que haga el intento de explicartelo de otro modo?_

Pudo notar como Rachel la observaba con los ojos más grandes que nunca. Meciendo su rostro con temor, afirmó. Sin dudarlo, ni esperar alguna reacción negativa, situó sus labios sobre los de la morocha. Uniéndose en un beso torpe y sin demasiada fogosidad, se apartó luego de unos segundos. Los parpados de ambas se abrieron pesadamente.

Nuevamente el silencio acaparaba toda la atención. Sus pupilas se movían desesperadamente de un lado a otro. Rachel mordía sel labio inferior, nerviosa, provocando que Quinn intentara apartarse. Dicha acción se vio abortada al sentir los brazos de la misma adueñándose de su cuello y robándole un beso que la tomó desprevenida. Esta vez no era ingenuo, inseguro, frío. Esta vez transmitía todo ese deseo que ambas se venían negando.

La posición que había adoptado el cuerpo de Brittany, le permitía sentir a la perfección el de Santana sobre ella, quien descendiendo con su boca se perdía por la clavícula de la rubia. Una pequeña bikini cubría el cuerpo de ambas a la vez que solamente agua se interponía entre ellas. La latina recorría el abdomen marcado de su par, con ambas manos, a la vez que los besos se alternaban con pequeñas mordidas placenteras.

Brittany dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás, nuevamente, provocando que la misma rozara el borde de la piscina. Controlando la excitación que aquello le estaba provocando se hacía dueña de las tiras que sujetaban la parte superior del traje de baño. Retirándolo, lograba que Santana quedase al desnudo.

_Creía que tenias frío…_ – Expresó Rachel reincorporándose lo suficiente para notar a Quinn sin la remera.

_Tenerte encima mío me vuelve atérmica._ – Respondió con rapidez notando la sonrisa picara por parte de la morocha.

Dicho gesto fue el detonante para que, con un ágil movimiento, lograse tomar el control de la situación. Quedando encima de Rachel, buscaba deshacerse de esa muda de ropa que aun la cubría. Viéndose obstruida por culpa de la manta que hasta hacia unos segundos era la proveedora de calor, comenzó una lucha intensa por desaparecerla de su vista. Intentando desenredar los cuerpos de la misma, empezaba una pelea que se volvía cada vez más feroz.

La morocha observaba a su novia sin poder contener la risa. Sentándose, colocándose frente a Quinn, la ayudaba a retirar aquel trozo de tela de encima.

_¡Manta, soltá a Quinn!_ – Gritó cómicamente, realizando un bollo y arrojándolo a un costado.

_Gracias…_ - Susurró con una sonrisa tímida.

_¿Gracias?_ – Ambas manos se situaron en los hombros de su par. – _Nada de gracias…Arriesgué mi integridad física por vos así que vas a tener que compensarme el salvarte la vida…_ - Expresó provocativamente.

Rápidamente las manos de Quinn se adueñaron de la cola de Rachel, quien sin lograr emitir respuesta, sintió como dicho movimiento generaba que se sentase sobre ella. Sin dudarlo, se sujetó del cuello, buscando mantener la postura. Arqueando la cintura al sentir el contacto, se fundían en un beso pasional y sexual.

Abandonando la posición de sus manos y deslizándolas ascendentemente por la espalda, comenzaba a deshacerse de esa muda superior que tanta desesperación le había generado. Apreciando el esbelto cuerpo de la morocha, contorneaba ambos labios con la lengua. Sus pupilas se buscaban, las mejillas de Rachel se ruborizaron al sentir esos ojos verdes analizándola e intentó desviar la mirada.

_Me avergüenza que me mires así._ – Musitó sin éxito. Dicho comentario se vio abatido al sentir, nuevamente, los labios de Quinn sobre los suyos.

_Sos hermosa…_ - Susurró sobre los mismos. – _Y mía_. – Agregó, sonriendo con picardía.

_¿Estás segura de eso?_ – Replicó rozando su exótica nariz con la homónima.

_Claro que estoy segura que seas mía. _– Espetó Santana deshaciéndose de la parte superior de esa diminuta bikini que aun cubría el pálido cuerpo de Brittany.

_Yo si fuese vos no estaría muy se…_ - Su comentario se vio abatido al sentir la boca de la latina perdiéndose en uno de sus pechos. Contorneando con devoción el pezón, comenzaba a regalarle pequeñas mordidas que no generaban más que un arqueo corporal.

Conteniendo el gemido inminente, buscaba canalizar dicha excitación aferrándose al cabello largo y lacio de su novia. Santana intensificaba su acto intentando corromperla. El movimiento ejercido por su cuerpo se volvía aun más salvaje y derivaba en un deslizamiento paralelo en ese escalón donde se encontraban. El agua comenzaba a ser aun más participe del acto sexual que estaban iniciando.

Las manos de Quinn recorrían la espalda al descubierto de Rachel, quien dejando caer su cabello hacia uno de los costados se sentía deseosa de recibir esos candentes besos. Recorriéndolo con su lengua, saboreándolo y lamiéndolo sensualmente, provocaba que la boca de la morocha se abriese en su totalidad a la vez que sus ojos se entrecerraban candentemente.

Sus manos se entrelazaban con esos cortos mechones rosa, generando un leve tirón de ellos ante cada mordida recibida. Los dedos ágiles de Quinn se abrían paso dentro de aquel short de jean que portaba Rachel, buscando deshacerse de él por completo. Recorriendo el contorno hasta llegar al botón que lo mantenía sujeto, se libró del mismo. Ambas manos elevaron lo suficiente la cola de la morocha, buscando desaparecer aquellas mudas que aun permanecían en su sitio.

Deslizándose de manera descendente, su boca llegaba a la parte inferior de la bikini que llevaba Brittany. Mordiendo uno de los lados con dos de los dientes, se disponía a retirarla. Su mirada se fijaba en esos ojos azules que intentaban focalizar la visual. Sus parpados se cerraban torpemente, a la vez que ambas manos presionaban con fuerza el borde de la piscina.

La respiración de la rubia comenzaba a ser acelerada, logrando que su abdomen se inflase lo suficiente para que dicha ansiedad se transmitiese a la perfección. La latina continuaba con el objetivo. Con agilidad, efectuaba movimientos precisos con la dentadura, logrando que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aquel cuerpo que tanto deseaba, se encontrase completamente desnudo ante ella.

Recorriendo el muslo interno de Rachel con ambas manos, comenzaba a buscar el sitio deseado. Una vez que su cuerpo se encontrase al descubierto, totalmente frente a sus ojos, procedía a disfrutarlo con la mirada. Analizando cada recoveco, devorándola con los ojos, una sonrisa insaciable se escapaba.

_Ya te dije que me intimida que me mires así.._. – Masculló perdiéndose en sus ojos.

_No lo puedo controlar… Me inquieta tenerte desnuda delante mío. _– Replicó rodando una de las manos a través de la pierna.

La respiración de la morocha se pausó al sentir como los dedos de Quinn se acercaban sigilosamente. Jugando con dos de ellos, recorría esa suave piel que tanto anhelaba.

_¿Segura que no sos mía?_ – Susurró en el oído de Rachel, para terminar rozando el lóbulo de la oreja.

Estremeciéndose por completo, tragó saliva con dificultad. - _Todavía no…_ - Expresó casi imperceptiblemente. - _Pero muero por serlo…_ - Musitó de igual modo, recobrando la postura inmediatamente y sumando su lengua al acto.

Con erotismo comenzaba a moverla por el contorno de aquel oído, provocando que el cuerpo de Quinn se sacudiera. Generándole un escalofrío interno, abriendo la boca por completo, intentaba canalizar ese fuego que empezaba a arder. El movimiento efectuado por Rachel comenzaba a resultar más sugerente, derivando en una mordida por parte de su novia.

La mano que se encontraba jugando por el muslo, se acercaba aun más hacia el punto donde buscaba llegar. Haciéndose dueña de esas piernas que tan loca la volvían, adentraba tres de sus dedos sin previo aviso. El gemido emanado por Rachel denotaba aquel dolor padecido. Clavando sus uñas en la espalda de Quinn, mordía el hombro de la misma. Sin poder aplacar sus gritos, dejaba que ese dolor se convirtiese en placer al sentir el masaje que empezaba a brindarle.

Santana recorría las piernas de Brittany con la lengua. Esa lengua que a medida que dibujaba aquellas curvas marcadas, se volvía más salvaje y vivaz. Apoderándose del muslo interno de la rubia, se disponía a perderse entre los mismos. Separándolas con cuidado, comenzaba a efectuar un movimiento ascendente y descendente sin retirarle la vista de encima.

Al sentir el contacto de la misma dentro suyo, sus ojos se cerraban desesperadamente a la vez que el cuerpo se arqueaba con desesperación. Intentando sostenerse de algo firme, padecía como el agua invadía su rostro producto del movimiento salvaje ejercido sin control. Los ojos de la latina apreciaban sin pestañar cada movimiento efectuado por la rubia. Disfrutando el estado en que la notaba, aumentaba la velocidad, sumando uno de sus dedos al acto.

Un gemido ahogado salió de su boca. Burbujas dispersas se generaban al sentir el agua invadiéndola. La respiración se entrecortaba y sus dedos encontraban ese sostén que tanto anhelaba. Entrelazándolos con los oscuros mechones de Santana, tiraba de su cabeza intentando intensificar la profundidad. Sin oposición accedía al pedido involuntario.

La mano de Quinn se movía cada vez más rápido, logrando un jadeo insostenible por parte de Rachel. Buscando con desesperación la boca de su amada, pretendía aplacar dicho goce. Sujetándola con fuerza por la espalda, lograba que ambos cuerpos se pegasen y sintiesen al desnudo. La transpiración de ambas comenzaba a formar parte de ellas y haciéndose una se movían al compás del ritmo impuesto.

La excitación lograda por la morocha, generaba la misma en su compañera. Cada gemido efectuado era la estimulación necesaria para que Quinn incrementase la velocidad y profundidad. Agarrando con fuerza la cola de Rachel, intentaba que aquella mano presionara aun más ese diminuto cuerpo con el suyo. Con los labios al rojo vivo, recorría el pecho al desnudo de su novia, perdiéndose en los mismos. Jugando con el pezón, se dignaba a brindarle un masaje lento y pausado con la lengua. Podía sentir las manos de la morocha haciéndose dueña de aquel cabello rosa y corto. Situando su mentón sobre la cabeza de la misma, arqueaba la cintura sin dejar de expresar el calor corporal a través de gemidos ahogados y entrecortados.

Las piernas de Brittany se tensionaban con fuerza presionando el cuerpo de Santana de manera inevitable. Dicho gesto derivaba en una intensificación de su parte buscando lo que estaba por llegar. Un gemido ahogado por parte de la rubia determinaba la consumación del acto. Contrayéndolas con fuerza por unos segundos, finalizó con una relajación completa.

La latina saboreaba sus labios, a la vez que comenzaba el recorrido de forma ascendente. Se perdía en el ombligo de la rubia como una parada momentánea. Regalándole cálidos besos podía sentir la respiración acelerada y agitada a través del movimiento espasmódico del abdomen. Continuando su trayecto, subiendo por entremedio del pecho, llegaba hasta esos labios ardientes, deseosos de ser besados.

Un gemido ensordecedor, junto a la presión necesaria por parte de sus muslos, le indicaban a Quinn que Rachel había llegado a su clímax. Sintiendo como el cuerpo de su novia se distendía y yacía sobre el suyo de manera inerte, comenzaba a regalarle besos cargados de amor. Con tranquilidad sus suaves labios posaban sobre esa piel de tez morena. Observándola de reojo podía notar como una sonrisa escapaba de ella. Entrecerrando los ojos, recibía con gusto y regocijo ese momento único entre ambas.

_No sabes lo que te extrañaba._ – Susurró Quinn acercando su boca a esa sonrisa que cada vez se volvía más inmensa. – _Me arrepiento tanto del tiempo perdido._ - Los ojos de la morocha se abrían a la par, perdiéndose en aquellos verdes.

_Yo también te extrañaba mi amor._ – Respondió Brittany ante lo expresado por Santana. – _Amo sentirte mía_. – Acotó con un dejo de ilusión. – _Perdoname por tardar tanto en notarlo._ - Concluyó rozando su nariz con la homónima.

Ambas parejas volvían a sentirse, a pertenecerse. Disfrutaban de sus respectivas novias y sentían, nuevamente, lo que era la felicidad en sus vidas. Permitiendo que los minutos corriesen sin apuro, apreciando la suave piel de sus cuerpos al desnudo, dejaban caer la noche sobre ellas.

* * *

><p><strong>¡QUINN QUE SALVAJE!<strong> ¿Que le pasa a esa chica?

¿Querian reconciliación? ¿Pedian sexo? Ahi tienen, por partida doble.

A la que se queja, juro que la bloqueo con la ley SOPA.

Guau... Más de 1000 Reviews... ¡Más les vale dejarme 1000 más despues de este capitulo!

Visto y considerando que casi me matan... la segunda parte va a ser para **Junio (viernes primero).**

En el capitulo final develo el nombre.

Respecto al largo de los capitulos, son siempre el mismo... La misma cantidad de hojas y caracteres.

Algunos con mas dialogos y otros con menos, tal vez de ahi la sensacion de mayor amplitud o no.

Falta tan poco para el final que me emociono! Hice un video para cerrar el fic, que ya veran... De hecho no pueden dar por cerrado el fic sin antes verlo.

**Proximo Capitulo:** 44. Superémoslo juntas.

**Actualizacion:** Jueves 26/01.

No dejen de leer a mi querida Jor.

"UNA RAZON PARA VIVIR"

.net/s/7698431/1/

Tenemos en mente un proyecto en conjunto que puede llegarles a interesar...


	45. Superémoslo juntas

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

><p><strong>44. <strong>Superémoslo juntas.

Sábado 11 de Septiembre de 2010.

* * *

><p>Un descarado rayo de luz se colaba por un pequeño agujero en la tela que constituía la carpa y osaba irrumpir el sueño que Quinn había logrado obtener. Frunciendo con fuerza el ceño y abriendo con pereza uno de sus ojos, estiraba el dedo índice intentando taparlo. Era en vano. Humedeciendo sus labios, moviendo la mano restanti sobre la superficie donde su rostro se encontraba reposando, intentaba recobrar el sentido.<p>

Mascullando incoherencias, sintiendo su boca pegajosa, reincorporaba mínimamente la postura logrando divisar aquel colchón improvisado. Sin poder contener la sonrisa que se dibujaba en ella, frotaba ambos ojos con lentitud.

Recorriendo aquella imagen con la mirada, subía con lentitud por esas piernas musculosas, recorría la cadera cubierta parcialmente por uno de los abrigos y se perdía en el ombligo notando algo que le llamó curiosamente la atención. Una de sus manos se situaba a un costado del mismo, sintiendo una pequeña cicatriz.

La mirada de Quinn observaba el rostro relajado de Rachel. Habían dormido toda la noche juntas, con su cabeza sobre aquel abdomen, con sus cuerpos al desnudo sintiéndose sin que nada las obstruyera. Aquella noche había sido más que sexo desenfrenado. Era un volver a empezar, volver a sentirse, reconocerse como aquella primera vez. Así había sido.

Sin retirar los ojos de aquella silueta, sin dejar de mimar esa cicatriz con la yema de sus dedos, acercaba el rostro a la misma. Situando cálidos besos sobre el sector indicado, provocaba que el cuerpo de Rachel se estremeciera. Alzando sutilmente la vista, se focalizaba en esos ojos que tanto la cautivaba.

_Amor…_ - Murmuró desperezándose. – _Me haces cosquillas…_ - Una risilla escapó de sus labios.

_Pagaría un millón de dólares por despertar todas las mañanas así._ – Continuó esparciéndolos por esa herida cicatrizada. Su dedo continuaba palpándola. - _¿Es del accidente?_ – Indagó con pudor.

Afirmó con el rostro al sentir la encantadora mirada de aquellos ojos verdes. – _Fue cuando tuvieron que intervenirme para estabilizar la hemorragia interna que tenia._

Desviando su visual nuevamente hacia aquel abdomen, retomó esos besos que venía esparciendo. – _Considero que te hace más hermosa de lo que sos._ – Expresó entrecortadamente cada vez que desprendía sus labios de esa suave piel. – _Son marcas que lo único que logran, es que te vuelvas más única todavía._ – Concluyó volviendo a efectuar una caricia.

_Son marcas que siempre renegué tenerlas…_ - Hizo una pausa jugando con la corta cabellera de su novia. _– Pero eso fue antes de conocerte. _– Agregó misteriosamente.

_¿Por qué?_ – La observó de reojo entrecerrándolos al sentir el contacto.

_Porque gracias a ella no dejas de mimarme. _– Sus mejillas se ruborizaron inmediatamente.

Sonriendo con obviedad, sujetó el mentón de Quinn atrayéndola hacia ella. Produciendo un leve contacto con por parte de ambos labios, dejaba que sus sentimientos se expresasen sin ningún tipo de estupor.

Aquellos azulejos fríos, hacían contacto con ambos cuerpos al descubierto. Sin ningún objeto que las tapase, aun conservando sus cabelleras mojadas, el sol invadía la piscina climatizada por completo.

Los parpados de Santana pestañaban con dificultad mientras fruncía el entrecejo con intensidad. Notando a la rubia debajo suyo, comenzaba a besar ese mentón prominente. Logrando que el rostro de Brittany se moviese y sus ojos la observasen, ambas se regalaban una sonrisa inmensa.

_Buen día mi vida…_ - Susurró la latina besando el labio inferior.

_Nos quedamos dormidas…_ - Rió ínfimamente. _- ¿Qué hora es?_

_Hora de que nos levantemos._ – Indicó poniéndose de pie a la vez que sujetaba fuertemente aquella mano de tez pálida. – _Nos esperan en unas horas para almorzar._

_¿Qué?_ – Intentó asimilar las palabras emitidas mientras su cuerpo se reincorporaban noventa grados. _- ¿Quién nos espera?_ – Consultó tocando sus piernas. – _No me siento con fuerzas como para ir hasta la silla._ – Indicó mirándola a lo lejos.

_Una persona que quiere verte._ – Arrojó con misterio mientras caminaba desnuda hacia aquel objeto.

Los ojos de Brittany pestañaban con rapidez tratando de entender el significado de esas palabras. Su mirada se vio cautivada por aquellas delgadas piernas de tez morena que se movían en dirección contraria a su persona. Sin poder retirarle los ojos de encima, continuaba su mirar en sentido ascendente perdiéndose en aquellas curvas que le pertenecían. La cola de Santana mostraba el movimiento efectuado por las piernas al dirigirse hacia la silla de ruedas. Continuando el ascenso por la cadera, recorría toda la columna vertebral hasta llegar a los omóplatos. Notando como la latina hacia contacto con el objetivo, sus ojos viajaban hasta ese rostro bien definido. Una sonrisa escapaba de sus labios al notar cómo era observada, a lo lejos, por aquellas pupilas oscuras.

_I dream of para-para-paradise,_

_Para-para-paradise,_

_Para-para-paradise,_

_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh._

_She dreamed of para-para-paradise,_

_Para-para-paradise,_

_Para-para-paradise,_

_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh._

_La-la_

_La-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la-la-la_

_La-la-la-la._

Quinn cantaba a todo pulmón bajo la atenta mirada de Rachel. Ambas se encontraban nuevamente en el auto de Santana, rumbo a aquel objetivo que parecía ser imposible de arribar.

Notando la mirada de la morocha, quien al sentirse descubierta la desvió hacia el costado, apagó el estéreo para que dejase de sonar.

_¡Perdón!_ – Exclamó apenada. – _Me olvide que Coldplay te hace mal…_ - Intentaba explicar pero su monólogo se vio interrumpido.

Volvió su rostro hacia ella. – _No es eso._ – Sonrió. – _Me dio gracia verte tan compenetrada cantando el tema y no quise desconcentrarte con mi risa. _– Hizo una pausa. _– Por eso mire hacia afuera._

_Eso quiere decir…_ - Observó la ruta. - _¿Qué ya superaste el tema de la banda?_

Suspiró profundo. – _Siempre que escucho algún tema de Coldplay pienso en Theo… Me es inevitable._ – Explicó con congoja. – _Pero es una de las mejores bandas que puede existir…_ - Rió irónicamente. - _¿Cómo podría seguir viviendo si no supero este trauma?_ – Generó una mueca con la comisura de sus labios. – _Seria inhumano caminar por el mundo sin escuchar un tema de ellos en algún lado._

Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron a la par, afirmando lo explicado. – _Cuando murió mi papá…_ - Comenzó a explayarse, captando la atención de Rachel. – _Fue un golpe muy duro para mí… No solo estaba pasando por mi peor momento personal, si no que fue algo inesperado._ – Rascó su cabellera rosa. _– Lógicamente, uno esta mas preparado para la muerte de un padre que de un hermano, pero nunca lo está para la muerte en sí._ – Dirigió una mirada hacia esos ojos color avellana. – _A lo que voy con esto, es que se debe aprender de esas cicatrices que te da la vida… Son como manchas de nacimiento_. – Rió ínfimamente. – _Como esa hermosa cicatriz que tenés en tu panza…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_No es hermosa_. – Golpeó su brazo, bromeando. _– No me mientas._

_Para mí lo es._ – Elevó las cejas. – _Te hace única y más especial de lo que ya sos._ – Sonrió, recordándola. – _Al igual que esa marca que llevas en la piel, la muerte de Theo te va a marcar para siempre el corazón…_ - Tragó saliva. – _Queda en vos saber que debes recordar de eso y que no._

Frunció su ceño tratando de asimilar lo dicho. – _A ver si entendí correctamente…_ - Deslizó la lengua por el labio inferior. – _Me estas queriendo decir, ¿Que tengo que lograr hacer un filtro mental? _– Presionó aun con más fuerza.

_Algo así…_ - Revoleó los ojos. _– A lo que voy es que tenés que quedarte con lo bueno de las desgracias. –_ Suspiró. – _En vez de pensar en Coldplay como algo malo porque te hace acordar a la muerte de Theo… ¿Por qué no pensás en el grupo como algo motivador por recordarte el último momento de alegría que compartieron?_ – Sonrió.

_Estas maquillándome la desgracia…_ - Contuvo la risa. – _Estas pretendiendo que todo mi sufrimiento lo vea como algo positivo pero la realidad es que si pienso en Coldplay como algo bueno que compartimos entre los dos, me doy cuenta es la última vez que logré verlo con vida._ – Elevó una ceja.

_La vida es así… Un 50% de felicidad y otro 50% de sufrimiento… Queda en uno saber afrontar las adversidades._ – Inhaló profundo ante el silencio por parte de la morocha. – _Una persona muy pequeñita y sabia me dijo una vez que tenía que vivirla más y sufrirla menos… _- Sonrió, observándola de reojo. _- ¿Te suena conocida la frase?_

Una risilla ínfima escapó de sus labios. - _¿Sos real? _– Indagó acercándose.

_Tal vez solo en tus sueños._ – Respondió con misterio al sentir los labios de la morocha sobre su mejilla.

_Mejor aún…_ - Susurró. – _Así no corro el riesgo de que nadie te robe._

_Me siento como un animal salvaje en cautiverio_. – Humedeció los labios con un gesto de terror.

_Me gusta que estés asustada… Porque la realidad es que nunca te voy a dejar ir._ – Como pudo, debido a la posición en la que se encontraban, se adueñó del cuerpo de Quinn con ambos brazos.

_¡Amor!_ – Gritó entre risas. – _Estoy manejando…_

_Abrazame._ – Exigió haciendo caso omiso a lo expresado.

_Si te abrazo es probable que choquemos…_ - Se quedó en silencio recordando lo vivido por Rachel.

El mutismo invadió el ambiente y los labios de Quinn mascullaban improperios hacia su propia persona. Se maldecía por lo inoportuna que era en algunos casos. La morocha continuaba en la misma posición sin emitir sonido, solo una fuerte y pesada respiración irrumpía en el ambiente. Exhalando con fuerza todo el aire contenido, volvió a inspirar pausadamente.

_No tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar…_ - Tragó saliva. – _A tu lado me siento segura._

Observándola de reojo, regalándole una sonrisa, retiró una mano del volante y se dispuso a cobijarla con ella. Situando un beso esporádico en la frente de Rachel, se disponían a seguir por la carretera que las llevase hacia el punto establecido.

_¿A dónde se supone que nos está llevando el señor?_ – Indagó Brittany haciendo mención al taxista.

_¿Te acordas que te dije que iba a hacer lo imposible porque volvieses a caminar?_ – Recordó notando la afirmación con el rostro. – _Bueno… Este pequeño viaje es parte de ello._ – Explicó con misterio.

_¿Me vas a internar en un centro? _– Sus ojos se abrieron a la par. _– Por favor Santi, te suplico que no lo ha…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_No te voy a dejar en ningún lado._ – Hizo una pausa. – _Nunca te dejaría sola. _– Sonrió con amor. – _Te estoy llevando a que veas a alguien… A un médico._

_¿Otro más?_ – Resopló saturada. – _Estoy harta de ellos_. – Cruzó los brazos. _– Siempre me dicen lo mismo… Que es cuestión de tiempo, que mi progreso es lento, que no tengo que desesperarme._ – Exhaló con frustración. - _¿Cómo pretenden que no me desespere? _– Mordió su labio inferior. – _Está claro que no son ellos los que se encuentran en esa maldita silla._

_Por ese motivo es que quieras que veas a este doctor._ – Repitió entusiasmada. – _Te aseguro que esta vez la consulta va a ser diferente._

_¿Diferente porque?_ – Frunció su ceño. _- ¿Es un mago?_

_¡No!_ – Rió con énfasis. _– No es un mago… Es un doctor de verdad._ – Indicó el lugar donde debía detenerse. _– No temo equivocarme al decir que es el mejor de Los Ángeles. _

El auto se detuvo de forma inmediata al llegar a destino. El rostro de la rubia se dirigió con rapidez hacia la ventana que tenía a su lado para divisar donde se encontraban. Sin esperar demasiado, volteó hacia la latina.

_Santi…_ - Abrió la boca atónita. – _Esto no es un consultorio…_

Negó con el rostro. _– Te dije que te iba a traer a un lado mejor._ – Explicó mientras descendía del auto.

Dirigiéndose al baúl del vehículo, retiró la silla de ruedas para luego acercarse hacia la puerta donde se encontraba Brittany. La abrió dándole paso hasta que su cuerpo hiciese contacto con la misma.

_No entiendo…_ - Observó el sitio en su totalidad. – _Esto es una casa…_

_Exacto._ – Sonrió. – _Es la casa de mi papá._ – Concluyó provocando una clara sorpresa en el rostro de la rubia.

_Hoy se puede decir, que es el día más feliz de mi vida: después de todo lo que pasó, Rachel me dio una nueva oportunidad._ _Parece un sueño. Después de tanto intentar, llegó el día. Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo. Sé que tengo que ir de a poquito y no apurar la situación pero nuestros cuerpos hablan por sí solos. Después de todo, nunca dejamos de ser pareja. Quiero demostrarle todo el amor que le tengo, pero no quiero cometer ningún error. Dicen por ahí que cuando te morís, vayas al cielo, al infierno, a la urna o a parar en cenizas a algún rio, no necesitas nada de lo que llevas encima. Lo importante lo tenés vos adentro, no te lo pueden robar. Mi cuerpo solo tiene su nombre corriendo por cada partícula, invadiendo cada arteria. Mis músculos están formados y fortalecidos gracias a su energía. La amo y lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos. Sí, estoy segura de que hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida._

Sus ojos se alzaron de la libreta que siempre traía con ella para focalizarse en la morocha que caminaba hacia el auto. Quinn se encontraba sentada en una de las puertas a la espera de Rachel, quien había aprovechado la parada en la gasolinera para ir al baño.

Cerrándola sin mirar, le regaló una sonrisa. - _¿Pudiste encontrarlo?_ – Indagó abriendo la puerta del auto.

_¡Sí!_ – Suspiró, sentándose en el lugar indicado. – _Lo necesitaba realmente._ – Con una sonrisa observó hacia ese cuaderno que conocía a la perfección. _- ¿Volvió mi Quinn?_ – Sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

_Nunca se fue…_ - Rió para sí misma, apoyando ambos codos en el borde de la puerta.

El rostro de Rachel se acercó al de Quinn, logrando que sus respiraciones se sintieran. Abriendo los ojos lo necesario debido al sol que las golpeaba de frente, observaba a su par con intensidad.

_Lo último que escuche de tu parte era que nunca más ibas a hacerlo de nuevo_. – Susurró acariciando la mano de su novia.

_Lo sé…_ - Tragó saliva. – _Pero saber que te tengo de vuelta conmigo… -_ Observó ambas manos. – _A mi lado. _– Situó la restante sobre las mismas. – _Me da esperanza y ganas de seguir adelante con cualquier proyecto que pueda tener._

_Cada palabra que sale de tu boca tiene el valor necesario para que se vuelva única._ – Sonrió avergonzadamente. – _Única como vos._

Devolviendo la sonrisa, sujetó aquella mano que tenia entre las suyas y la situó sobre el pecho. Asegurándose de que se encontrara sobre el corazón, volvió a elevar su rostro.

_¿Sentís?_ – Consultó alzando ambas cejas.

Afirmó con la cabeza. – _Late muy rápido… _- Musitó.

_Así me pongo cada vez que te tengo a mi lado…_ - Presionó la mano. – _Así revolucionas mis sentidos y cada parte de mi ser._

Rozándose las narices, sus labios se buscaban casi por magnetismo. Entrecerrando los ojos, acercándose lentamente como si el mundo se parase alrededor, disponían a romper ese diminuto trecho. Un tosido por parte de un tercero las sacó de aquella nebulosa.

_Su tanque ya está lleno._ – Indicó el encargado.

Quinn carraspeó algo incomoda, levantando su cuerpo. – _Gra... Gracias… ¿Cuánto le debo?_

_No puedo creer que me hayas traído a tu casa._ – Expresó Brittany pasmada ante aquella enorme mansión.

Santana se situó en cuclillas ante ella, sujetándose de ambas rodillas con la palma de sus manos. – _Si te sentís incomoda podemos seguir con el taxi hasta algún otro lado…_ - Sonrió. – _O simplemente volver al conservatorio._

_No es eso…_ - Acarició esa piel morena. – _El tema es que todos sabemos que tus papas no están muy a favor de una relación como esta. _– Observó de reojo. – _Sos consciente, y yo también, de que nunca les gustó demasiado la idea de que te juntaras tanto con Quinn._

_Lo sé._ – Desvió la mirada. – _Tenés razón y lo tuve presente a la hora de traerte. _– Hizo una pausa. – _Solo quiero que mi papá te vea, que te revise y que me una opinión acerca de tu progreso y tu futuro. _– Humedeció los labios. _– Quiero tener una opinión de buena fe._

_¿Qué te da la certeza de que su comentario vaya a ser positivo? _– Consultó arqueando las cejas.

_Porque noto tu progreso, porque veo como avanzaste con la pequeña movilidad que tenés…_ - Suspiró. – _Porque más allá de que no haya estado a tu lado como quise, nunca te deje sola…_

_¿Te referís a Tubbi?_ – Frunció su ceño. _- ¿Te referís a haberlo cuidado?_

Negó con el rostro. – _Me refiero a que no dudé en llamar a mi papá para que moviese sus contactos dentro del hospital y te brindasen la mejor atención posible_. – Tragó saliva con fuerza.

_¿Enserio hiciste eso?_ – Su boca se abrió completamente. - _¿Por qué no viniste a mi lado si tenias esa autoridad?_

_Porque Quinn fue terminante, porque me deprimí, porque me sentí culpable por lo que te había pasado, porque dudaba que vos quisieses que esté a tu lado…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_Nunca dudes de eso._ – Apretó con fuerza ambas manos. – _Nunca dudes de que fuiste, sos y serás lo mejor en mi vida._ – Sonrió con encanto.

_¿Lo mejor?_ – Repitió achicando sus ojos mientras se reincorporaba para acercar su rostro al de Brittany. - _¿Mejor que Quinn? ¿Mejor que Tubbi?_ – Rió por lo bajo.

Pensó por un instante. – _No digas nada…_ - Susurró. – _Pero sos mejor que ellos dos_. – Devolvió la risilla robando un beso de aquellos labios carnosos.

_Tenés que hacer diez cuadras derecho, cuando llegamos al semáforo doblas a la izquierda y haces otras diez cuadras más, después doblas de nuevo a la izquierda y ahí tenés que hacer unas…_ - Hizo una pausa para contar.

_Preferiría que me vayas diciendo de a po…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_¡Unas quince cuadras más y llegamos!_ – Finalizó ignorándola por completo.

_Está bien amor… -_ Resopló. _– Me perdí en las primeras diez cuadras._ – Rió para sí misma. – _Agradezco tener el GPS puesto._

Quinn volteó hacia Rachel buscando hacerla reír pero pudo notar como la atención de la misma se encontraba puesta en la ventana. Su mirada se mostraba triste a la vez que sus ojos se colmaban de lágrimas que intentaba contener.

_¿Dije algo que te molestó?_ – Indagó atónita.

_No… No fuiste vos…_ - Respondió acongojada. – _Es el lugar que me pone mal siempre que paso. _– Dirigió su vista al frente.

Estirando su cuello lo suficiente, dirigió varias miradas rápidas hacia el costado tratando de entender a que hacía mención. Alternando su visual entre el frente y el paisaje, logró divisar de qué se trataba. Con tan solo verlo, entendió el porqué de tal malestar. Se encontraban en un cementerio.

_Este lugar es… _- Intentó acotar pero no fue necesario.

_Es donde está Theo. _– Respondió inhalando con fuerza. _– Nunca vine a verlo. _– La observó con sus ojos brillosos. – _Nunca tuve el valor y eso hace que me sienta más en deuda con él. _– Explicó dejando rodar una lágrima muda.

Manteniéndose en silencio, procesando la información brindada por Rachel, su cerebro viajaba a mil por hora. Intentando pensar rápido una solución para sanar aquel dolor que no hacía más que enfermarla, detuvo el auto en seco en el primer lugar libre que encontró.

_¿Por qué frenaste?_ _¿Se rompió de vuelta?_ – Consultó al notar como Quinn descendía del vehículo y caminaba rápidamente hacia ella. - _¿Qué pasa amor? Me estás asustando. _– Notó como abría la puerta del auto.

_Vamos._ – Indicó extendiendo su mano.

_¿A dónde vamos?_ – Presionó el ceño, buscando comprender.

_¿Confías en mí? –_ Respondió con otra pregunta acercando aun más la mano extendida.

_¡Ya sabes que si!_ – Suspiró. – _Pero si pretendes hacer lo que estoy pensando desde ya te digo que no. _– Fue tajante.

_Por favor Rachel…_ - Suplicó colocándose de cuclillas. _– Veni conmigo, confia en mi…_ _No voy a dejar que nada malo te pase._ – Sonrió con timidez, entrelazando sus dedos con los de la morocha.

Inhalando y exhalando con fuerza, penetró con la mirada aquellos ojos verdes que no dejaban de observarla con esperanza.

_Prometeme que si me quiero ir, no vas a presentar ningún tipo de oposición._ – Expresó dubitativamente.

_Te prometo que nada malo te va a pasar…_ - Repitió notando la firme mirada. – _Como también prometo respetarte si querés irte._ – Concluyó recobrando la postura y consiguiendo que Rachel se reincorporase junto a ella.

Quinn iniciaba aquel recorrido por entremedio de infinita cantidad de tumbas, intentando localizar la mencionada por el cuidador. Leyendo el papel entregado, buscaba con atención el número, o mínimamente la lapida, que le determinara que estaba ante la correcta.

Rachel permanecía absorta de la realidad. Abrazando a su novia por la espalda, caminaba tras ella dejándose guiar por los pasos seguros que emitía. Sintiendo como todo su cuerpo temblaba, adoptaba el comportamiento de un koala bebe junto a su madre. Hundiendo el rostro entre la espalda de su portadora, evitaba observar hacia el costado.

_253… 254…_ – Leía en voz alta Quinn, intentando ubicarse.

_No quiero ver, no quiero ver, no quiero ver._ – Repetía por lo bajo, realizando aun más presión en el abdomen de su novia.

_Amor…_ - Espetó con dificultad. – _Me encanta que me abraces, pero me estás dejando sin aire._ – Su respiración se entrecortaba.

_No me gusta estar acá._ – Expresó aferrándose con más fuerza. – _Quiero irme a casa… Por favor Quinn…_ - Imploró con sufrimiento.

_¡274!_ – Gritó al encontrar lo que estaba buscando. – _Ya llegamos._ – Musitó.

La actitud adoptada por Rachel seguía siendo la misma, observando apenas de reojo intentaba divisar lo mencionado por su novia. Notando ante ellas la lapida que, claramente, debía llevar el nombre y la fecha de su hermano, comenzó a desprenderse de esa espalda que era su protección.

Inhalando profundo, adquiriendo el coraje necesario, se acercó hasta quedar frente a la misma. Sintiendo las manos de Quinn sobre su panza, adoptando e imitando la postura efectuada por ella misma hasta hacia escasos segundos, caminó los pasos restantes para lograr leer con claridad lo escrito.

_Estoy acá, no te voy a dejar…_ - Susurró sobre su oído, regalándole un beso en la mejilla.

Sintiendo el mentón de su novia sobre el hombro, pudiendo oír el canto de los pájaros y aquel silencio fúnebre, comenzó a leer las líneas que esa lapida tenia escrita. A medida que avanzaba su ceño se fruncía con más fuerza.

_Esto no está bien._ – Expresó con firmeza.

Quinn se reincorporó, saliendo de ese transe en el que entraba al inspirar su perfume. - _¿Qué cosa?_ – Se situó a su lado.

_No tiene la fecha de defunción._ – Indicó señalando la lápida.

Comenzando a leer lo indicado por Rachel, pudo notar de reojo como la misma comenzaba a irse con paso firme. - _¡Ey!_ – Gritó siguiéndola. - _¿A dónde vas?_

_¡A quejarme!_ – Explicó sin detenerse. - _¿Es una broma de mal gusto acaso?_ – Agregó enfurecida.

_¡Para amor!_ – Sujetó su mano. _– La lapida está bien._ – Espetó provocando que frenase en seco.

_¿Bien?_ – Abrió la boca por completo. - _¡Te estoy diciendo que le falta la fecha de defunción!_ – Mordió su labio inferior con nervios. – _No puedo creer que mis papas hayan venido tantas veces y nunca lo notaron._

_No le falta nada Rach._ - Irrumpió aquel ataque de ira. – _Está completa…_ - Suspiró intentando calmarla. _– Tal vez estás tan negada en dejarlo ir que no tenés la capacidad de verlo._

_¿Me estás tomando el pelo?_ – Empujó su cuerpo desde los hombros con ambas manos. – _¡Dejame sola! _– Chilló corriendo hacia el auto.

El cuerpo de Quinn se encontraba inmóvil, viendo como Rachel se alejaba de ella hacia aquel vehículo. Volteando su rostro hacia aquel lugar donde descansaba Theo, trataba de entender lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Llegando al vehículo, abriendo la puerta y adentrándose en el asiento, juntaba las rodillas con fuerza y dejaba que su rostro se perdiese entre ellas y su cuerpo. Rompiendo en un llanto ahogado, lleno de ira y dolor, dejaba que varias lágrimas expresasen su frustración.

No tenia en claro cuánto tiempo había transcurrido pero para ella eran apenas unos simples segundos cuando volvió a sentir esa suavidad transmitida por las manos de Quinn.

_Amor…_ - Susurró. - _¿Estás bien?_

_Perdoname…_ - Resultó casi imperceptible por el llanto. – _No quise gritarte, ni tratarte así…_

_Ya lo sé mi vida, ya lo sé. –_ Abrió la puerta para poder abrazarla. – _Perdoname vos a mi por obligarte a bajar, todavía no estás preparada para superarlo. _– Mimó su espalda.

Sin dudarlo sintió como los brazos de Rachel se aferraban a ella con desesperación. Fundiéndose en un abrazo lleno de dolor, Quinn se encargaba de transmitirle todo el apoyo y la protección necesaria, mientras la morocha solo podía llorar y descargar toda esa frustración que la invadía.

_¿Cuándo voy a estarlo?_ – Expresó con un suspiro. – _Estoy cansada de vivir esta condena._

_Sh…_ - Musitó. _– No te desesperes, yo voy a estar a tu lado para cuando estés lista._ – Agregó con dulzura.

_Llevame a casa por favor…_ - Suplicó en un susurro, presionando con más fuerza la intensidad con que sus brazos se aferraban a ella.

Santana carraspeó unas cuantas veces ante la puerta de su casa. Dudando, moviéndose nerviosamente, se dignó a tocar el timbre. Inhalando y suspirando con fuerza, se mostraba a la espera de que su padre saliese por la misma. El momento esperado no tardó en llegar.

Uniéndose en un abrazo fraternal cargado de añoranza y amor, Santiago la levantaba al igual que a una niña pequeña.

_¡Princesa!_ – Expresó con alegría. _– ¡Como te extrañaba!_

Brittany observaba la situación con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ver a la latina tan vulnerable, tan pura, tan humana, la hacían sentirse más enamorada de ella. Pudo notar la atenta mirada del que sería su suegro. Desviándola intentó no sentir esa incomodidad que comenzaba a infundirla.

_Supongo que será Brittany…_ - Indicó intercalando la vista entre la misma y su hija.

La latina afirmó con su rostro. – _Papá_ – Hizo una pausa focalizándose en él. – _Ella es…_ - Tomó silencio repentinamente, provocando la atención de la rubia.

_¿Ella es qué?_ – Consultó con una sonrisa.

El mutismo por para de Santana no lograba más que incomodar a Brittany. Dirigiéndose unas miradas comprometedoras buscaban sobrellevar la situación en la que estaban involucradas.

_Es acá._ – Indicó Rachel señalando hacia una de las casas.

Quinn estacionó el vehículo frente a la misma. El motor seguía en marcha. Pudo notar como Rachel bajaba del auto y comenzaba a caminar por aquel sendero que llevaba hacia la puerta. El ruido generado por el auto detuvo su andar provocando que voltease a ver. Se acercó nuevamente.

_¿No vas a bajar?_ – Consultó sorprendida.

_No, espero a que te abran y después me voy para el conservatorio. _– Indicó con una sonrisa.

_Quinn…_ - Tragó saliva. – _Sos mi novia, corresponde que bajes a saludar a tus suegros._

_Soy tu novia, pero ellos no lo saben._ – Desvió su mirada. – _Prefiero evitar una situación comprometedora._

Rió al notar su actitud. – _Estás nerviosa… _- Rió aun más fuerte. – _¡No puedo creerlo!_ – Se reincorporó. _– Tanto que me hablas de valentía y después sos la primera en temer las situaciones a afrontar._ – Retomó su trayecto. – _Cagona. _– Arrojó con firmeza.

Pudo sentir como el motor del auto se apagaba de forma inmediata y una puerta se abría y cerraba con rapidez. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de la morocha, sabiendo que en menos de cinco segundos su novia se encontraría caminando a su lado. Así fue.

_Paso a saludar y me vuelvo._ – Respondió agarrándola con fuerza de la mano. - _Tampoco es necesario que sepan que somos novias... Digo... No tenes obligación de decirselos, puedo ser una amiga... Una de esas... Muy buenas..._

Descendió su mirada a las mismas. – _Estás transpirando._

_Tengo miedo._ – Respondió humedeciendo sus labios. – _Tengo miedo que no les guste. _– La observó de reojo. - _¿No podías avisarme aunque sea?_ – Mordió el labio inferior. - _¡Me hubiese sacado el color rosa del pelo!_ – Llegaron a la puerta y sin emitir comentario, Rachel tocó el timbre.

_Amor…_ - Sonrió. – _Va a estar todo bien._

_¿Me podes sacar el aro de la nariz?_ – Consultó señalándoselo.

Rió aun más fuerte. _– Estás perfecta así._ – Depositó un beso escueto. – _Sos perfecta._

La puerta de la casa se abrió e Hiram se mostró tras la misma. Rachel efectuó una sonrisa inmensa y sin dar lugar a que alguna frase se interpusiese, se lanzó sobre los brazos de uno de sus padres. Fundiéndose en un abrazo único, reían a carcajadas al sentirse.

Los pies de Quinn se movían nerviosamente, conservando la posición que le correspondía. A un costado, a la espera que ese momento de amor que estaba viviendo culminase, frotaba ambas manos buscando secarlas.

_¡Mi amor!_ – Expresó Hiram acariciando su mejilla. _– Que grande que estás._

_¡Ay papá!_ – Gritó ruborizándose. – _Ni que hiciese dos años que no me ves._

Rápidamente la visual de su padre se depositó en aquella muchacha de cabello corto y rosa que se encontraba al lado de su hija. Nerviosamente emitió una sonrisa, la cual fue devuelta.

_Viniste con una amiga._ – Expresó sorprendido.

_No._ – Respondió terminantemente captando la atención de ambos. – _Papá…_ - Suspiró. – _Ella es Quinn… Mi novia. _– Arrojó sin anestesia.

Los ojos de la misma se abrieron por completó sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir una descompensación ante lo dicho.

* * *

><p>AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Lloro...<p>

Recomiendo un vaso _BIEN CARGADO_ de limón luego de este capitulo tan dulce. No me hago cargo si alguna se muere por sobredosis de azucar.

¿Como se lo tomaran los padres de ambas?

Quinn es mi preferida, quiero que lo sepan pero Santana... Es mi debilidad.

Las que piden por Alison... Ya volvera...

LES DOY PAZ Y AMOR Y PIDEN POR ALISON! DESPUES LA TRAIGO DE VUELTA Y ME PIDEN POR PAZ Y AMOR!

Me vuelven loca!

**Proximo Capitulo:** 45. Papas, les presento a mi novia.

**Actualizacion:** Sábado 28/01.

Sigan leyendo

"UNA RAZON PARA VIVIR"

.net/s/7698431/1/

Y si todavia no empezaste, no se que estás esperando...


	46. Papas, les presento a mi novia

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

><p><strong>45. <strong>Papas, les presento a mi novia.

Sábado 11 de Septiembre de 2010.

* * *

><p><em>Viniste con una amiga.<em> – Expresó sorprendido.

_No._ – Respondió terminantemente captando la atención de ambos. – _Papá…_ - Suspiró. – _Ella es Quinn… Mi novia. _– Arrojó sin anestesia.

Ahogándose con su propia saliva, comenzó a toser con desesperación. Su cuerpo temblaba a medida que sentía como los ojos de Hiram se clavaba aun mas en su persona. Podía notar los ojos color avellana de Rachel, esos que tanta paz le transmitían, no estaban funcionando esta vez. Estaba nerviosa. No esperaba esa presentación repentina sin siquiera haber entablado el dialogo.

Tomando la mano de Quinn, notando su desesperación, tanto externa como interna, buscó brindarle seguridad. – _Papa… Te presento a mi novia_. – Repitió por si no había sido clara.

Los ojos verdes la penetraban, se encontraban abiertos a la par. Abriendo la boca con intenciones de emitir un sonido, podía sentir como sus cuerdas vocales se encontraban anudadas. Dicha tensión corporal no hacía más que limitarla.

_Con que este es el motivo que tan contenta te tenía cuando hablábamos por teléfono…_ - Dirigió una mirada completa al aspecto de la misma. – _Ahora entiendo porque no querías que terminase el conservatorio._ – Dichos comentarios no hacían más que sonrojar a ambas. _– Bienvenida a la familia_. – Arrojó brindándole un abrazo que la tomó por sorpresa.

El cuerpo de Quinn se encontraba tieso, sus ojos a punto de salirse y con desesperación buscaba a Rachel. La misma se encontraba a su lado dándole ánimo con los pulgares levantados y una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro. Generando una mueca como respuesta, extendió ambos brazos para devolver la demostración de cariño que estaba recibiendo. Palmeándole la espalda, transmitía alegría ante el buen recibimiento.

_Encantada de conocerlo señor Berry._ – Expresó una vez que se separaron.

Sacudió su hombro. _- ¡Decime Hiram!_ – Exigió alegremente. – _Espero que te sientas a gusto en nuestra casa._ – Abrió la puerta en su totalidad, permitiéndoles el ingreso. – _Con el nuestra, me refiero a tuya también._ – Guiñó un ojo.

Rachel le dirigió una última mirada junto a esa sonrisa característica para dar el paso inicial. Sin soltarle la mano la llevaba junto a ella. El cuerpo de Quinn aun se encontraba en shock a la vez que seguía esos pasos firmes y seguros con algo de pudor.

_Supongo que será Brittany…_ - Indicó intercalando la vista entre la misma y su hija.

La latina afirmó con su rostro. – _Papá_ – Hizo una pausa focalizándose en él. – _Ella es…_ - Tomó silencio repentinamente, provocando la atención de la rubia.

_¿Ella es qué?_ – Consultó con una sonrisa.

Abriendo la boca, balbuceando sin poder emitir sonido, se desesperaba ante la atenta visual de su padre. Intercalando miradas desesperadas entre Brittany y su padre, intentaba encontrar las palabras correctas para expresarse.

_Soy la hermana de Quinn._ – Irrumpió la rubia ante tal silencio. – _Eso quería expresar Santi… Que tal vez se acuerde de mí, pero estuve muchas veces en su casa._ – Agregó con una sonrisa forzada.

_¡Brittany!_ – Gritó Santiago al reconocerla. – _Estás tan grande que no me di cuenta que eras vos. _– Sonrió mientras se acercaba a abrazarla. – _¡Que alegría verte!_ – Recobró la posición y abrió la puerta completamente. – _Pasemos a almorzar que nos están esperando con la comida._

Ambas seguían aquella figura con la mirada, a la vez que Santana volvía a respirar con normalidad. Colocándose detrás de Brittany, se disponía a desplazarla a través de la puerta principal.

_Gracias._ – Susurró en el odio de la rubia, quien le devolvió una mirada sobre su hombro a modo de apoyo.

Las carcajadas se hacían presentes en la mesa donde se situaban los Berry y Quinn. Hiram se encontraba en una de las cabeceras, seguido por Leroy en la restante. Rachel, en cambio, en uno de los lados enfrentándose a su amada.

_¡Yo estaba harta del calor, de caminar, de todo!_ – Movía sus ojos con efusividad a la vez que contaba aquella anécdota. – _Tenia en mano un helado, que claramente no me gustaba…_ – Hizo una pausa humedeciendo los labios. – _Cuando me rendí y decidí comerlo, sentí como un diminuto cuerpo me golpeó de atrás y me obligó a hacerlo. _– Contuvo la risa. _– ¡Aunque se equivocó de lugar y provocó que me lo estampase en la mejilla!_

_¡No me digas que esa persona es mi hija!_ – Acotó Hiram, estallando en risas.

_¡Juro que no la vi!_ – Arremetió Rachel irrumpiendo ese dialogo.

_Hay que no verme con este color de pelo…_ - Elevó ambas cejas dándolo por obvio y provocando que la risa de todos los presentes se volviese incontrolable.

Leroy se mantenía abstraído de todo. Reía por compromiso y con algo de falsedad, mientras repetía constantemente el movimiento efectuado por su cubierto. Simplemente eso, se limitaba a degustar de aquel almuerzo escuchando los relatos narrados por Quinn, quien extrañamente no podía dejar de hablar.

_Si eso les parece poco_. – Dirigió su vista hacia Hiram, quien la escuchaba atentamente. _– Un día estaba en la playa y decidí meterme al mar._ – Sonrió al recordarlo. – _Tenía una libreta en la mano por lo que opté dejarla afuera para que no se mojara._ – Observó a Rachel y rápidamente a Leroy quien parecía no interesarse por lo que estaba contando. – _Cuando de repente siento como alguien se tira desesperadamente a mi lado…_ - Rió. – _Ese alguien era Rach._ – Finalizó.

_¡Me asusté!_ – Explicó. – _No es normal que alguien se meta al mar vestido y con una mano afuera._ – Frunció su ceño. _– Pensé que se estaba ahogando._

_La verdad que no es normal. _– Irrumpió Leroy alzando su vista y dirigiéndola hacia Quinn. _- ¿Por qué te metiste vestida al mar? _– Consultó seriamente.

Abrió la boca intentando responder pero simplemente nada productivo se le venía a la mente. Las pupilas de la morocha se movían rápidamente entre ambos, intentando decir algo elocuente que disminuyera la tensión repentina.

_Yo… Ehmm… Estaba_ - Balbuceó Quinn.

_Se había metido vestida porque ese día hacia un calor insoportable._ – Acotó Rachel provocando que su novia se callara inmediatamente. – _De hecho, yo también me metí vestida… Con todo, ¡Hasta el iPod!_ – Gritó con alegría buscando distender la mesa. – _Realmente era inaguantable._ – Finiquitó con una sonrisa.

_¿De dónde dijiste que eras?_ – Indagó Leroy ignorando por completo a su hija.

_De Lima… -_ Hizo una pausa. – _Ohio señor. _– Agregó titubeante.

_Si, sé dónde queda._ – Fue tajante. _- ¿Y qué hacías en tu pueblo?_ – Espetó frunciendo su ceño.

Pensó un instante, mirando de reojo a Rachel. _– Terminé el colegio… Todavía me queda un año._ – Explicó nerviosa. _– Vivo con mi familia… Tengo una hermana y ayudo a mi mamá a cuidarla._

_¿Ayudas a cuidarla?_ – Repitió notando la afirmación con el rostro. - _¿Y tu papá?_ – Arrojó.

El corazón de Quinn se estranguló. Su garganta se secó por completo y notó nuevamente como la morocha abría la boca para salir en su defensa. Extendiendo la mano lo necesario para que la notara, inhaló profundo.

_Mi papá falleció._ – Arrojó con seguridad sin poder evitar que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas.

_¡Ay cariño!_ – Exclamó Hiram sujetándose el pecho. – _Perdonalo, todavía no aprende que no hay que interrogar a la gente. _– Lo observó de reojo.

_Está bien. _– Respondió bajando la vista. – _Antes me afectaba, es más… No podía hablar de ello._ – Carraspeó. – _Pero gracias a Rachel pude superarlo._ – Le regaló una mirada junto a una sonrisa ínfima. – _Ella me enseñó a verle el lado bueno a las desgracias._ – Tragó saliva con fuerza.

La saliva de Brittany se volvía más espesa impidiéndole que circulara correctamente por sus cuerdas vocales. Aquella mesa enorme y larga donde se encontraban sentados, le provocaba eso. Incomodidad. Santiago se encontraba en una de las cabeceras, mientras Santana lo hacía en la restante. Uno de los lados se mostraba ocupado por ella y juraría que ni extendiendo sus brazos con dos palos en ambas manos llegaría a tocarlos. El ambiente era calmo y el silencio agobiante. Si bien todos se encontraban relajados, la presencia de los sirvientes observándolos no le permitían disfrutar el momento. Aquellos lujos que rodeaban a la familia López no eran habituales en su estilo de vida.

_¿Y cómo anda Quinn?_ – Santiago irrumpió aquel mutismo.

_Muy bien._ – Respondió Brittany secándose los labios con la servilleta. – _Está en el conservatorio con nosotras. _– Sonrió.

_¿Al final viajó con ustedes?_ – Elevó ambas cejas. - _¿Sigue con su pelo rosa y sus "gustos exóticos"?_ – Indagó con algo de desprecio.

El ceño de la rubia se frunció inmediatamente intentando asimilar la situación.

_No es gusto exótico papá._ – Irrumpió Santana fulminándolo con la mirada. – _Es una elección sexual diferente. –_ Sonrió con ironía.

_Sabes que no la comparto._ – Respondió tajantemente volviendo su vista a Brittany. - _¿Cómo sigue tu evolución?_

Elevó los hombros a la par. – _Igual… Mejoro pero muy lentamente_. – Explicó jugando con los dedos. – _Dudo que en algún momento pueda lograr una recuperación completa._

_Nosotros también pasamos por una perdida que nos marcó… _- Explicó Hiram. – _A veces la recuperación nunca llega a ser completa. _

Lo último que se oyó en aquella mesa fue un tosido repentino por parte de Quinn. Levantando loss ojos verdes de forma disimulada, se focalizaba en Rachel. Al notar esa mirada penetrante, elevó la vista y aquellos color avellana se fundieron con sus pares. Sonriendo con disimulo se buscaban a través de las pupilas. Sus miradas lo decían todo, no eran necesarias las palabras.

La lengua inquita de la morocha jugaba por ambos labios, deslizándola provocativamente. Consciente de la mirada traviesa de Quinn, ralentizaba el movimiento buscando excitarla. Intercalándolo con sucesivas muecas, motivo de su provocación, se aseguraba que ninguno de sus padres lo notase.

_¿Y que pensás seguir cuando termines el colegio?_ – Arrojó Leroy rompiendo el silencio.

El rostro de Quinn se meció rápidamente saliendo de esa imagen que la absorbía. Aclarando su garganta, lo observó.

_Me gusta la música._ – Explicó avivadamente. – _De hecho toco la guitarra… -_ El dialogo se vio interrumpido provocando que su boca permaneciese abierta, en estado de shock.

_¿Sí?_ – Indicó incentivándola a seguir.

Nada mas existía en esa habitación, todo se había congelado y solo podía sentir aquel roce en las piernas, notando como la piel suave de su novia recorría su rodilla. El pie travieso de Rachel se abría camino entre la entrepierna, ingresando sin pedir permiso dentro de la pollera. Casi por un acto reflejo se colocó de pie, tirando el vaso que tenía a su lado.

_¡Perdón!_ – Expresó nerviosa notando una risilla en la morocha. Ambas manos buscaban secar el desastre realizado.

Hiram se colocó de pie ayudandola._ - No pasa nada... Es un accidente que puede tener cualquiera.  
><em>

_Necesito ir al baño de manera urgente._ – Sin esperar respuesta caminó hacia una de las puertas.

_Esa es la cocina. –_ Arrojó Leroy con el entrecejo fruncido.

El cuerpo de Quinn se movía sin control por aquel lugar, volviendo sobre sus pasos siguió el camino correcto.

_Gracias… Suelen pasarme estas cosas. _– Fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de que su cuerpo desapareciese por completo de aquel panorama.

La mirada de ambos se focalizaba en Rachel, quien retirando la servilleta de sus piernas y dejándola a un costado, se situaba de pie.

_Permiso… Creo que va a necesitar ayuda para encontrar el baño._ – Expresó con una de esas sonrisas característica siguiendo el rastro de su novia.

Una risa ínfima escapó de los labios de Hiram al notar la actitud adoptada por ambas. Meciendo la cabeza de un lado a otro se disponía a continuar el almuerzo.

_¿Qué es lo gracioso?_ – Consultó Leroy desorientado.

_Lo enamorada que está nuestra pequeña._ – Enunció con ilusión. – _Me gusta esta chica para ella… Le devolvió la alegría._ – Sonrió. - _¿Acaso no lo notaste?_

_A mí no me termina de convencer. – _Masculló con el rostro tieso. – _Será su color de pelo y ese aro rebelde que lleva puesto... Algo no me cierra en ella.  
><em>

Ambas manos se unían buscando que se llenase de agua rápidamente. El grifo estaba abierto completamente y el ruido producido se volvía ensordecedor. Con vigor, efectuaba el movimiento necesario para que el líquido se estampase contra su rostro. Los ojos de Quinn se encontraban cerrados, mientras ambas manos se sujetaban del lavatorio. La apertura repentina de la puerta captó su atención.

_¿Qué haces acá?_ – Gritó con el gesto pero su voz salió de forma prácticamente imperceptible. - _¿Acaso te volviste loca?_

El dedo índice de Rachel se situaba sobre los labios, indicando que guardara silencio. Cerrando la puerta tras ella, sujetaba ambas manos de Quinn provocando que sus cuerpos se juntasen.

La fuerza efectuada por Santana para sostener el cuerpo de Brittany, llevaba a que ambos se fundiesen al igual que uno. Santiago se encontraba frente a ellas, en cuclillas, observando las piernas de la rubia. La latina cerraba sus ojos y simplemente se encargaba de disfrutar el hecho de tener a su novia de tal forma.

_¿Podes mover tus piernas hacia mí?_ – Indicó mirándola por completo.

Negó con el rostro. – _Lo intentó, lo pienso, pero ningún movimiento se produce._ – Arrojó con tristeza. - _Es inutil._

_No es inutil...Sabés muy bien que hay veces que si podes._ – Destacó Santana por lo bajo. Observó a su padre. – _Hay veces que puede mantenerse firme, de pie... Por si sola.  
><em>

_Soltala._ – Exigió hacia su hija. – _Dejala que se mantenga de pie sola._

Sin emitir comentario se limitó a obedecer con lo pedido. Brittany abrió los ojos desesperada y comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo tambaleaba. Santiago se colocó de pie y caminando unos pasos hacia atrás, volvió a imitar la posición anterior.

_Avanza hacia mí._ – Ordenó con dulzura. – _Vos podes Britt… Camina hacia mí. _– Extendió los brazos.

Dubitativamente emprendió su andar. Sin levantar la suela de los pies del piso, arrastraba los mismos hacia él. Tambaleante, nerviosa y asustada, caminaba con una lentitud considerable. Santana se encontraba detrás, petrificada, expectante a la espera de buenos resultados.

Unos cuantos pasos fueron suficientes. Aquel cuasi milagro que se estaba produciendo, derivaba en una caída estrepitosa hacia delante.

_¡Mi amor!_ – Gritó abalanzándose hacia ella. Sujetándola entre los brazos, dejando que sus rodillas impactaran contra aquel piso de madera, buscaba socorrerla. Dirigió una mirada a su padre. - _¿Podes ayudarme por favor?_ – Suplicó al notar su poca participación.

_¿Mi amor?_ – Repitió achicando los ojos. _- ¿Le dijiste mi amor? - _Frunció el entrecejo con fuerza_ - ¿Qué me estás ocultando Santana?  
><em>

_¡Sí! –_ Chilló dejando que las lágrimas la invadiesen. _– ¡Es mi amor! El amor de mi vida y me mata verla así, sin siquiera poder hacer algo para aliviarla_. – Rompió en llanto ayudando a que Brittany se reincorporase.

_Fuera de mi casa._ – Exigió con un tono calmo, observando a la rubia.

_Si la echas a ella, también me echas a mí._ – Frunció su ceño desafiándolo.

_Mi comentario era para ambas._ – Señaló hacia la puerta. _– Fuera de mi casa… Ahora._

_¿Cómo crees que mis papas pueden ser capaces de echarte?_ – Rió Rachel ante el comentario hilarante de su novia. - _¡Ellos son gays!_ – Incrementó la risa.

_Dudo que les guste mucho encontrar a su hija con la novia rara encerrada en el baño._ – Musitó intentando detener a la morocha.

Su oposición fue inútil. Rápidamente pudo sentir como su cuerpo perdía la estabilidad por culpa del inodoro e inevitablemente, su cola hacia contacto con el mismo sentándose sobre la tapa. Con los ojos seguía el cuerpo de Rachel, quien con lentitud se colocaba sobre ella.

_¿Quién te dice que tienen que encontrarnos?_ – Consultó sensualmente.

_Rachel, me estás calentando_. – Expresó con sinceridad y tratando de sonar seria. – _Salí de encima mío._

_Es la idea…_ - Susurró sobre su oído. Una mordida obstinada se adueñó del lóbulo de la oreja de Quinn.

Pudo sentir como un escalofrío la recorrió por completo y dejando que sus manos actuasen por si solas sujetó con fuerza la cola de la morochal. Ambos labios rompían el efímero trecho entre ellas y se unían en un beso pasional.

Los dientes de Quinn tomaban partido en aquella guerra que sus lenguas habían iniciado y tomaban como prisionero al labio inferior de Rachel, quien sin retirarle la vista de encima, disfrutaba viendo a su novia de tal forma.

_Creía que querías que me vaya…_ - Intentó levantarse pero fue en vano.

_Deberías pensar las consecuencias antes de hacer las cosas._ – Recriminó volviendo a hacerse dueña de los labios.

Las manos de Rachel se afirmaban a esos cortos mechones. Entrelazando sus dedos en aquella cabellera, realizaba pequeños tirones hacia atrás. Los besos se volvían más pasionales mientras la mano inquita de Quinn comenzaba a deslizarse por el abdomen de la morocha de manera ascendente. Levantando la muda superior, buscaba obtener un contacto directo.

Deshaciéndose de su propia muda de ropa, buscaba dejarle el camino libre a su novia. Dejando que Quinn se adueñase de su pecho, tiraba la misma a un costado. Sus labios se separaban y se perdían entremedio de la ropa interior. Proporcionando besos torpes y desesperados, intercalaba los mismos con lamidas sedientas de pasión. La boca de Rachel se abría completamente arrojando la cabeza hacia atrás. Gemidos mudos comenzaban a gestarse a sí mismo la ansiedad incrementaba.

Un golpe en la puerta provocó que ambos cuerpos se sobresaltaran.

_¡Está el postre!_ – Gritó Hiram al pasar.

El corazón de Quinn palpitaba con rapidez mientras una risa nerviosa invadía a Rachel. Reincorporándose, buscando la remera por el suelo, volvió a colocársela.

_¡No es gracioso!_ – Reprochó sujetándose el pecho. – _Tendrías que sentir como estoy temblando._

_Santi, deja de temblar así, por favor… Te va a hacer mal._ – Expresaba Brittany tratando de consolarla.

La latina se encontraba en las escaleras, fuera de la casa a la espera de que su cuerpo se recompusiese a lo que acaban de vivir. Llorando desconsoladamente, dejando que su corazón expresase todo el dolor que padecía, intentaba entender aquella reacción por parte del pilar de su vida. Su padre.

_Amor… Estoy acá con vos… Nunca te voy a dejar._ – Agregó, mimando la espalda de su novia, quien parecía no oírla.

_Perdoname Britt, perdoname._ – Masculló casi imperceptiblemente.

_No tengo nada que per…_ - Se vio interrumpida.

_¡Soy una idiota!_ – Gritó para sí misma. _– Arruiné la única oportunidad que tenias para volver a caminar… ¡Arruiné todo como siempre! –_ Elevó aun más el tono.

_Nunca arruinaste nada._ – Inclinó el cuerpo buscando quedar a su altura.

El simple hecho de estar sobre la acera y que Santana se encontrase unos escalones más arriba, le brindaba la posibilidad de que sus cuerpos se viesen al mismo nivel. Extendiendo los brazos, buscó cobijarla.

_Lo que acabas de hacer para mi significó mucho más que volver a caminar._ – Agregó al sentir el cuerpo de su novia junto al suyo. - _Se reconocida como tu novia para mi vale demasiado._

_No iba a dejar que te echara así, como si fueses una delincuente._ – Expresó entre lágrimas.

Brittany continuaba con las caricias, sintiendo como la respiración acelerada de la latina comenzaba a menguar. Sollozos se escuchaban pero cada vez mas esporádicamente.

_No me interesa como pueda tratarme tu papá…_ - Arrojó con ternura. – _Solo me importa estar a tu lado siempre que lo necesites._

Los ojos de Santana se abrieron pesadamente, observándola con un brillo especial. – _Simplemente quería que volvieses a caminar…_ - Humedeció los labios. – _Solo quería tener un almuerzo agradable._

_Este es el cuarto de huéspedes._ – Indicó Hiram mostrándoselo a Quinn, quien caminaba junto a Rachel por todos lados. – _Espero que te encuentres a gusto y que hayas disfrutado la cena. _– Sonrió para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla de ambas.

Habían acabado de cenar, tanto el almuerzo como la misma produjeron en ella un sensación de satisfacción. Sintiéndose a gusto con la familia de su novia, podía llamar aquel lugar hogar.

La morocha situó sus labios ante una pensativa Quinn. – _Espero que duermas bien…_ - Musitó a punto de marcharse.

_¿A dónde vas?_ – Detuvo el trayecto. - _¿No te vas a quedar conmigo?_

Rió deslizando un mechón de flequillo que estorbaba su rostro. – _Creía que podían vernos…_

_Creía que no te importaba_. – Se acercó lo suficiente hasta que una mano la limitó. Observandola con cautela volvió a elevar la vista. - _Parecia no importarte eso en el baño..._

_Comportante Quinn… Estamos en una casa de familia._ – Sonrió con picardía a la vez que retomaba su trayecto.

Elevando las cejas y abriendo su boca lo necesario, se mostraba atónita ante lo ocurrido. Solo podía recorrer con la mirada la silueta de su novia retirándose de aquel lugar.

_Por cierto…_ - Arrojó subiendo un escalón de las escaleras. _– Mi cuarto es el primero cuando doblas a la derecha... Solo por si te interesa saberlo_ – Guiñó un ojo a la vez que continuaba su ascenso.

Santana dejaba que la mirada se perdiese entre medio de las luces que alumbraban la calle. Viajando en taxi hasta el conservatorio intentaba olvidar lo ocurrido. Un dejo de añoranza le agrietaba el corazón, provocando que nada más importase a la redonda.

_¿Seguís pensando en eso?_ – Susurró Brittany al oído.

_Me es inevitable_. – Respondió de igual modo, descendiendo su mirar.

_Tal vez deberías ver el lado bueno de las cosas._ – Arrojó maduramente.

_Dudo que esto que acaba de ocurrir lo tenga. –_ Secó las lágrimas que volvían a aparecer.

_Yo si lo veo._ – Captó la atención de la latina. – _Lo bueno es que reconociste nuestra relación. _– Sonrió. – _Lo bueno es que nuestro amor es más fuerte de lo que puedan llegar a opinar… Del qué dirán._

Notando esa sonrisa que tanto la esperanzaba, apreciando esa mirada llena de ilusión, no pudo evitar que una mueca se dibujara en sus labios.

_Te amo…_ - Arrojó en un susurró, rompiendo el breve trecho que las separaba y uniéndose en un beso casi imperceptible pero lleno de sentimientos.

Los ojos de Rachel se perdían en el techo de su habitación. Cerrándolos casi por obligación, intentaba exigirle a su cuerpo que durmiese. Era en vano, nada la ayudaba a conciliarlo. Estar en esa casa la llenaba de recuerdos de su infancia. Recuerdos que claramente compartía con Theo. No lograba dejar de pensar en él. En todas las situaciones vividas y en la realidad que le golpeaba el rostro. Sin dudas lo ocurrido en el cementerio se sumaba a ese malestar inminente. Estaba sola, y aquella habitación se lo hacía notar.

Un ruido provocó que observase hacia la puerta. La misma se abrió con lentitud dando ingreso a una sombra que no lograba tener rostro. Un escalofrío la recorrió y tratando de afinar su visual, se reincorporó contra la cabecera de la cama.

_¿Quién es?_ – Gritó. Ninguna respuesta provino. _- ¿Theo? ¿Sos vos?_ – Repitió en un tono más bajo.

Las sabanas se elevaron por lo que rápidamente llevó ambas piernas hacia su abdomen. Sujetándolas con fuerza, permanecía inmóvil y expectante por ver el rostro de la persona que estaba deslizándose bajo ellas.

_¡Quinn!_ – Gritó sujetándose el pecho. _- ¿Qué haces acá? ¡Me asustaste! -_ Contuvo la risa al ver el cabello revuelto de su novia_. - Estás toda despeinada.  
><em>

_Vine a terminar lo que empezamos._ – Sonrió con picardía.

* * *

><p>Tal vez es un capitulo algo tranquilo pero necesitaba mostrar las dos caras de la moneda.<p>

La adversidad por parte de las Brittana y la aceptacion por parte de las Faberry.

Capaz a ustedes no les guste demasiado pero por mi parte disfrute mucho escribiéndolo.**  
><strong>

**Proximo Capitulo:** 46. Tu galaxia.

**Actualizacion:** Lunes 30/01.

Actualizado! Leanlo que cada vez se pone mas interesante.

"UNA RAZON PARA VIVIR"

.net/s/7698431/1/

Quiero aclarar algo:

Yo _**NO**_ busco competir con nadie, ni compito con nadie... Mi fic es unico, como el de cada escritora.

Tampoco me gusta q me comparen con nadie, yo soy yo y otras escritoras son otras escritoras al igual q otros fics, son otros fics.

Si pido firmas es por una cuestion de devolucion de gentileza...

Digo, lo minimo que espero es una critica, buena o no, sobre lo que acabo de publicar. No es tan dificil de asimilar asi q...

**FIRMEN!** No es una sugerencia, es una exigencia!

Por cierto... Retome con CNNV... Veremos que sale de ello.

**FIRMEN!**

No tolero mas a la gente q lee y no firma! al menos insultenme! algoooooo

Voy a clavarle ley _SOPA A TODOS!_


	47. Tu galaxia

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

><p><strong>46. <strong>Tu galaxia.

Domingo 12 de Septiembre de 2010.

* * *

><p><em>¡Desfibrilador!<em>

_¡Tubos de oxigeno! _

_¡Asistencia inmediata! ¡Rápido, ya!_

_Gritos por doquier, barullo constante y corridas repentinas. Cuerpos sobre dos camillas, gente con ambos azules y blancos corriendo desesperados por aquellos pasillos. Ingresando a toda velocidad dentro de las salas de emergencia. Todo ocurría a la velocidad de la luz, nada tenia sentido. Rachel solo podía observar la asistencia brindada pero sin saber de quien se trataba. Solo podía reconocer dos cuerpos humanos sobre esas camillas. Sus rostros se veían tapados a causa de la cantidad de médicos que los rodeaban. Cables, aparatos, respiradores, todo sumaba para que el reconocimiento se dificultase. Vagando por aquel pasillo, descalza y con una bata blanca, podía ver como nadie la observaba. Viéndose pálida, sintiéndose extraña en su propio cuerpo, percibía el aspecto invisible que había adoptado para todo el mundo. Volteando sobre su eje, mirando nuevamente hacia esa ventana, la cual era su nuevo panorama, intentaba divisar los rostros ajenos. Aprovechando la apertura de la puerta, se colaba por la misma. Caminando despacio para evitar que alguien la viese, como si eso fuese posible, se entremezclaba con los médicos. Acercándose lo suficiente, un hueco entremedio de ellos le dio a conocer el rostro de esa figura femenina. Era ella misma. Sobresaltada, sumado al escalofrío que la recorría, dio varios pasos hacia atrás hasta llegar a la puerta. Absorta, aturdida, sin entender de qué se trataba, buscó la salida inmediata. Girando hacia la puerta, pudo notar como un enfermero se acercaba a ella, sin siquiera registrarla, traspasándola por completo al igual que un alma sin cuerpo._

Sus ojos se abrieron con rapidez, al igual que su cuerpo se reincorporó a la misma velocidad. Respirando aceleradamente, sintiendo una presión en el pecho, se disponía a serenarse. Su mirar era desesperado, buscando con ansiedad entender algo de lo ocurrido. Moviendo las manos con desesperación sobre aquel objeto que la mantenía acostada, lograba determinar que se trataba de su cama.

_¡Amor!_ – Gritó Quinn al notar su reacción. -_ ¿Qué pasó?_ – Indagó buscando su rostro.

Volteando hacia ella, notó como su novia se encontraba desnuda, descansando a su lado, en su propio cuarto. Notándose real nuevamente, viendo como aquellos ojos verdes la observaban, dio paso libre a que cientos de lágrimas la invadieran. Adueñándose con fuerza al pecho de Quinn, sentía como ambos brazos la cobijaban.

_Abrazame fuerte._ – Susurró incrementando el llanto que cada vez se volvía más insostenible.

_Tranquila…_ - Musitó acariciando su cabeza. –_ Estoy acá con vos…_ - Agregó mientras volvía a recostar su propio cuerpo, llevándola junto a ella.

Dejándose caer sobre la misma, sintiendo como ambos cuerpos se unían perfectamente. Percibiendo la piel suave que tan bien conocía, dejaba que la desnudez completa de las dos se hiciera una.

_Tuve una pesadilla horrible..._ – Explicó aun acongojada.

_¿Qué soñaste?_ – Preguntó pasivamente sin detener las caricias efectuadas.

_Que estaba en un hospital, era invisible para todos…_ - Tragó saliva. – _Que había dos cuerpos que parecían muertos y uno de ellos era yo._ – Indicó con desesperación levantando su rostro para verla por completo. – _Estaba viéndome a mí misma, como si fuese mi alma fuera de él._ – Arqueó las cejas.

_Fue solo un sueño amor…_ - Sonrió. –_ Estás acá, en tu casa, conmigo, tuvimos una noche de sexo increíble, tus papás están encantados de tenerte acá y lo que es mejor, parece que me aceptaron._ – Sus mejillas se ruborizaron. -_ ¿Qué ves de malo?_ – No esperó respuesta. –_ Fue una pesadilla, nada más._

Intentando contagiarse de esa sonrisa que siempre lograba iluminarle hasta los días más turbios, gestó una mueca con dificultad. –_ No tengo dudas de que sos lo mejor de mi vida._

_Yo tampoco las tengo…_ - Acarició la mejilla, aun mojada, de Rachel.

Sus ojos se cerraron al recibirla y rápidamente su ceño se frunció. – Quinn… - Espetó abriéndolos nuevamente. – _Estás muy fría... ¿Te sentís bien?_

Sintió la temperatura de su propia mano con la restante. –_ Tal vez sea porque dormimos sin ropa y al bajar la temperatura…_ - Detuvo su explicación. – _No me siento fría._ – Agregó mirándola fijo.

Las manos de la morocha cubrieron por completo las de su novia. Palpándola, intentando asegurarse de que aquello sea real y no producto de su imaginación, buscaba determinar si su temperatura había aumentado. Rápidamente situó una de ellas sobre la frente al descubierto de Quinn.

_Estás helada amor._ – Repitió afirmándolo.

_Tal vez sos vos la que tiene fiebre o está acalorada y siente a todos los demás con una temperatura menor._ – Frunció la boca. -_ ¿Por qué no intentas dormir?_ – Volvió a recostarla sobre ella buscando relajarla. – _Prometo quedarme a tu lado hasta que despiertes... Te vendría bien dejar de pensar un poco_

Suspiró profundamente. – _Tenés razón._

Dejando que el silencio inundase la fresca mañana de verano que se colaba dentro de aquella habitación que estaban compartiendo, se disponía a disfrutar del cuerpo desnudo que dormía debajo suyo. Acariciando la suave piel de Quinn, notaba como una sonrisa se le dibujaba. Admirándola, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima, apreciaba la manera tan profunda de dormir que lograba adquirir. Sin poder conciliar el sueño, se disponía a aclarar la mente de malos pensamientos, de recuerdos que no hacían más que enfermarla.

_¡Deja de dormir la siesta!_ – Gritó Alison sacudiendo a la latina.

_¡Dejame!_ – Replicó tirando manotazos al aire. – _Estoy cansada._ – Agregó tapándose con la almohada.

Sin hacer caso a lo pedido, retiró la almohada y las sabanas que la cubrían. –_ Dije que te levantaras._ – Elevó el tono, ganándose una mirada asesina. – _Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar._

_¿A qué lugar?_ – Consultó tratando de sonar indiferente.

_Me prohibieron que te diga… Solo tengo que llevarte._ – Se acercó. -_ ¿Voy a tener que hacerlo por las malas?_

Alzó una de sus cejas. - _¿Quién te lo prohibió?_ – Continuó con su interrogatorio. - _Si queres conservar tu rostro como lo tenés te recomiendo no tocarme._

_Eso tampoco puedo decírtelo._ - Sonrió con ironía, ignorando la amenaza. –_ Menos averigua Dios…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_¡Dudo que sea Dios quien quiera verme, así que ahorrate las frases hechas!_ – Fue tajante reincorporándose. –_ Me levanto solo porque ya era hora de que lo hiciera._ – Golpeó su hombro con el de la morena, evitando que notase su curiosidad.

Observándola de reojo, notaba como Santana se perdía detrás de la puerta del baño. Buscando con desesperación el celular, se disponía a escribir un mensaje.

**Ya está en camino. – Alison.**

_¿Segura que no te estás olvidando nada no?_ – Consultó Quinn antes de cerrar el baúl.

_Creo que no…_ - Pensó un instante. – _Solo traje eso._

Cerró el mismo con fuerza. - _¡Perfecto entonces!_ – Sonrió. - _¿Segura que no querés quedarte hasta la noche?_ – Hizo una pausa. – _Podrías aprovechar el día con tus papas y volvemos el lunes por la mañana._

_No amor._ – Se acercó con una sonrisa incompleta. –_ Solo quería venir a traerle las entradas para la presentación final en persona._ – La abrazó con fuerza. – _Gracias por acompañarme._

Devolvió el acto de amor, inhalando con profundidad aquel aroma que tan plena la hacia sentir.

_No quiero interrumpir nada…_ - Espetó Hiram haciendo una pausa. – _Pero me gustaría abrazar a mi hija antes de que se vayan._

_Se la presto un ratito._ – Rió Quinn soltando a la morocha de sus brazos.

Corriendo hasta su padre, volvió a perderse entre brazos ajenos a los suyos. Aferrándose con fuerza al mismo, podía notar como Leroy se asomaba por detrás. Separándose con lentitud, comenzó a caminar hacia él. Evitando mirarlo a los ojos, desviaba su vista hacia el suelo. Se fijaba en las pisadas ejercidas con algo de nerviosismo.

_Se que no querés que vuelva al conservatorio._ – Tragó con fuerza, notando la dificultad al hacerlo. – _Como también sé que Quinn no te termina de cerrar…_ - Lo miró apenada. –_ Pero necesito que confíes en mí._

_¿Y si te equivocas?_ – Arrojó con firmeza. -_ No estoy preparado ni mental, ni psicologicamente para sorportar el derrumbe de otro de mis hijos._

_Si me equivoco, va a ser una equivocación mía…_ - Sonrió. –_ Es hora de que veas que necesito golpearme para poder crecer._ – Se acercó lo suficiente. _- ¿Vas a venir a verme en la actuación final?_

Leroy suspiró resignado. Tratando de mostrarse distante y seguro de sus palabras, intentó contener la sonrisa que se le escapaba al verla. –_ Sabes que no puedo resistirme a tus pedidos_. – La abrazó con fuerza.

_Gracias…_ - Susurró conteniendo una lagrima y perdiéndose en el pecho de su padre.

_Quiero que vuelvas a casa con esa beca._ – Besó su frente con entusiasmo. -_ Y que tu novia tenga otro color de pelo... Algo más normal_ - Rió cómplicemente.

_¡Todavía no entiendo a donde me estás llevando!_ – Expresó Santana mientras seguía los pasos de Alison.

_Te dije que no podía decirte nada… ¿Podes confiar en mí?_ – Criticó intensificando su andar.

_Es que no entiendo… Primero Brittany desaparece todo el dia, ahora vos…_ - Arrojó achicando sus ojos. -_ ¿No tendrás algo que ver con ella no?_ – Arrojó con malicia.

_¿Algo que ver con qué?_ – Sacudió su rostro. - _¡No digas tonterías! Es algo mío…_ - Hizo una pausa. – _Quiero mostrarte algo que arme para la presentación final._

_¿Tanto misterio para eso?_ – Resopló. - _¿Falta mucho? ¡Me estoy hartando de caminar!_

_¡Uy Dios!_ – Gritó volteando hacia ella. –_ No podes ser así de insoportable._ – Abrió la puerta del auditorio. -_ ¡Ya llegamos!_ – Frunció su ceño con fuerza.

Desafiándola con el mentón levantado, se dispuso a entrar. _– Espero que valga la pena tanto misterio._

Santana ingresó por esa puerta. Todo se encontraba oscuro y la vista hacia el escenario era prácticamente nula. Aclarando su visual, intentando focalizarla pudo escuchar como un ruido detrás suyo era determinante.

_¡Alison abrí la puerta!_ – Gritó golpeándola con furia. _- ¿Es una broma acaso?_ – Intensificó sus golpes. - _¡Abrila ahora si no queres que te mate!_

_Tal vez deberías mirar al frente en vez de gastar energías en eso…_ - Arrojó una voz proveniente de la oscuridad.

El rostro de la latina volteó de inmediato con rapidez. Buscaba en la nada misma algo que le determinase de que se trataba.

_¿Brittany?_ – Frunció su ceño. _- ¿Sos vos?_

_¿Estás bien?_ – Consultó Quinn observando a Rachel de reojo. -_ ¿En qué pensás?_

Volviendo su vista hacia ella. – _Estaba viendo el paisaje…_ - Suspiró. –_ En Los Ángeles no se ven estos descampados._

_¿Te pusiste melancólica?_ – Rió por lo bajo. –_ Ya falta poco y volves con ellos…_

_No pasa solo por ahí…_ - Arrojó con un nuevo suspiro. –_ Siento que volver a casa es un retroceso para mí._

_¿Por qué?_ – Frunció su ceño intentando asimilar lo dicho.

_Cada vez que estoy ahí, me es inevitable pensar en Theo._ – Tragó saliva. –_ Ver este cielo estrellado me hace pensar en él…_

Frenando de manera instantánea, sacando a Rachel de aquella nebulosa, tomó un camino alternativo. Provocando que la morocha se sujetase con fuerza del tablero que se encontraba delante, Quinn andaba compenetrada por entremedio del pasto. Estacionando de forma improvisada, apagaba el motor.

_¿Qué hacemos acá?_ – Consultó aun en shock.

_Haceme un lugar._ – Exigió con dulzura, pasando sus piernas al asiento donde se encontraba la morocha. Obligándola con su movimiento a que le hiciese un espacio considerable para sentarse junto a ella.

_¡Quinn!_ – Gritó entre risas. - _¿Qué es todo esto?_

_Quiero mostrarte algo_. – Explicó con una sonrisa, a la vez que presionaba el botón al lado del asiento para reclinarlo completamente.

Gracias al peso de ambos cuerpos, logró que la posición adoptada fuese totalmente horizontal. Señalando hacia el cielo con su dedo índice, lograba que aquellos ojos color avellana dirigiesen su vista hacia arriba.

_¿Lo ves?_ – Consultó indicando con mayor énfasis. -_ ¿Ves las estrellas?_ – Sonrió al notar la afirmación con el rostro. – _Esa es tu galaxia._

Elevó ambas cejas sorprendida. -_ ¿Mi galaxia?_ – Incrementó la risa. _- ¿Te volviste loca acaso?_

_¿Qué es todo esto Britt?_ – Indagó Santana subiendo al escenario y observando el panorama.

_Esto es una cita…_ - Explicó desplazándose con la silla. – _Si bien no podemos subir a un monte por las dificultades que eso representa para mi… Decidí traerte esa imagen acá._ – Hizo una pausa. – _Claramente tuve ayuda…_

_Alison…_ - Rió para sí misma recorriendo el lugar. - _¿Quién más?_ – Arremetió atónita.

_Alison y Hannah._ – Agregó volteando hacia ella. -_ ¿Te gusta?_

Sonrió ampliamente. - _¡Me encanta!_

Una manta aguardaba en el medio de aquellas maderadas que constituían el escenario. El techo se encontraba completamente negro, plasmado de estrellas artificiales mientras el contorno del lugar se veía cubierto por un simulacro de arbustos y bosque.

_¿Nos sentamos?_ – Consultó Brittany intentando colocarse de pie.

Rápidamente Santana corrió a asistirla y ayudándola de forma inmediata, logró que se reincorporase y cuidando su espalda, dejó que diese unos pequeños pasos hacia el objetivo por sí sola. Sujetándola de ambos brazos, ayudó a que tomase asiento.

_¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer acá?_ – Preguntó al notar como su novia se recostaba boca arriba.

_Quiero que mires hacia arriba conmigo._ – La observó de reojo.

Sin emitir comentario, imitó su gesto con rapidez. Observando hacia ese techo que parecía estar al descubierto de verdad, podía notar como el papel brillante que conformaba aquellas estrellas de utilería brillaba al recibir la luz del pequeño foco que las alumbraba.

La rubia la observaba de reojo, podía notar el asombro en el rostro de la latina. Tomándola de la mano, regalaba una sonrisa al aire.

_¿Te gusta la galaxia que te estoy regalando?_ – Indagó sin esperar respuesta. _– Este es nuestro mundo… Más allá de todo y de todos_. – Tragó saliva volteando sobre su eje hasta quedar sobre su novia. – _A lo que quiero llegar es a que notes que estoy con vos a pesar de las adversidades… En nuestro propio mundo, donde solo nosotras importamos._

Intercalando su visual entre aquellos ojos azules y el cielo con estrellado falso, sonrió con entusiasmo. –_ Brillan tanto como tus ojos._ – Humedeció los labios. _– Con vos viviría donde fuese necesario… Solo necesito de tu presencia para mantenerme con vida._

Acostadas en el mismo asiento de aquel auto, Quinn entrelazaba las piernas con las de Rachel a la vez que dejaban que sus narices se mimasen. Uniendo sus palmas, entrelazando los dedos con cautela, se disfrutaban una de la otra.

_Quiero regalarte esta noche en el campo…_ - Susurró sobre los labios carnosos de la morocha. –_ Quiero regalarte este cielo estrellado porque cada estrella que brilla allá arriba no hace más que alumbrar a la que está acá abajo._ – Sonrió. _– Alumbrarte a vos._

Dejando que sus mejillas se ruboricen sin pudor, mordió el labio inferior. –_ Cada vez que miraba hacia el cielo pensaba en Theo…_ - Suspiró apesadumbrada. – _Siempre me aferré a una metáfora en base a estrellas… Porque siempre aspiré a ser una._ – Rió ínfimamente a causa de los nervios. –_ Luego de lo que ocurrió decidí que aquello no era mi destino…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_Tu destino está en los escenarios, brillando como una estrella…_ - Giró su rostro hacia el cielo. – _Brillando como la más brillante de todas._ – Señaló. – _Como aquella de allá arriba._

Imitó su gesto para volver rápidamente a perderse en los ojos verdes de Quinn. – _Acepto._ – Arrojó tomándola por sorpresa.

_¿Cómo?_ – Consultó mirándola confundida. - _¿Aceptas qué?_

_Casarme con vos…_ - Sonrió avergonzada.

_¿Aceptarías realmente?_ – Achicó sus ojos.

_Si…_ - Carraspeó. –_ Pero no me lo propusiste así que._ – Hizo una pausa. –_ Simplemente, por el momento..._ - Pestañó con encanto. - Acepto la otra propuesta que me hiciste aquel día.

_¿Aquel día en el yate?_ – Afirmó con el rostro. _- ¿Estás segura?_

_Nunca estuve tan segura de algo en mi vida._ – Buscó sus labios. – _Nunca estuve tan segura de nada hasta que te conocí._

_Deberías estar segura de que sos la mujer más perfecta del mundo…_ - Susurró sobre los mismos. – _Deberías estar segura que vas a ganar esa beca y vas a lograr ser esa artista que tanto mereces…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_Por ese motivo es que quiero actuar con vos, por esa es la única forma que tengo de lograrlo._ – Situó un beso cálido. – _Estando a tu lado puedo hacerlo, sentirme libre y protegida para que nada ni nadie pueda lastimarme…._ – Inhaló profundo. – _Dejando de lado los fantasmas que me atormentan._

_¿Todo eso te hago sentir?_ – Espetó con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

_Eso y mucho más. –_ Sonrió acariciando su mejilla. – _Sos increíble Quinn, solo tenés que creértelo._

Negó con su rostro. – _Yo simplemente soy una más de todas esas estrellas que no hacen otra cosa que secundarte a vos… La mayor._ – Besó esa mano que la mimaba. – _Haces que la música salga de mí y se vuelva perfecta, sincera y directa para vos._ – Inhaló profundo absorbiendo ese aroma que tanto le gustaba.

_Y vos estás en mi voz…_ - Arremetió con dulzura. –_ Sos mi voz, cada canción que canto…_ - Deslizó su lengua con lentitud por el contorno de ambos labios. – _Me llenas de luz y me haces sentir que soy para vos… Que pertenezco a tu persona._ – Su dialogo se vio interrumpido.

Los labios de Quinn se adueñaron de los de Rachel aplacando esas palabras que salían de su boca. Dejando que la ternura y el amor por la otra fuesen los encargados de transmitir sentimientos en aquel acto, se unían hasta volverse una. Esparciendo besos lentos y esporádicos, disfrutaban de tenerse, de sentirse y de los buenos tiempos que esperaban tener.

_Cada vez que te beso es como si estuviese soñando despierta…_ - Arrojó la morocha con un susurró para luego volver a sentir esos cálidos labios callándola.

_Siempre te voy a amar._ – Musitó Quinn cobijándola con ambos brazos.

_Yo también siempre te voy a amar Britt…_ - Murmuró Santana mimando la espalda de su novia, la cual yacía sobre ella con el rostro de costado y apoyado sobre su pecho.

En silencio, la rubia, disfrutaba de las caricias que la invadían y con un suspiro cargado de emoción captaba la atención de la latina. Levantando su rostro lo necesario para poder observarla, le regalaba una sonrisa. Con el dedo índice recorría los rasgos bien definidos de sus pómulos.

_Cuando tuve el accidente._ – Tragó saliva con fuerza. – _En lo único que podía pensar era en que si me moría lo iba a hacer sin haberte perdonado y demostrado que sos el amor de mi vida… Lo mejor que me pasó._ – Hizo una pausa.

_No iba a dejar que te murieses._ – Afirmó con firmeza.

_Casi te morís vos Santi… ¿En que estabas pensando?_ – Su entrecejo se presionó con vigor.

_No estaba pensando… A veces las situaciones te llevan a actuar de formas que nunca pensabas que podías llegar a hacerlo…_ - Suspiró. – _Siempre critiqué a Quinn por su poca valentía para enfrentar los problemas, por elegir la salida fácil y optar por quitarse la vida pero con lo que pasó pude entenderla… Supe saber lo que es estar en su piel._

_¿Qué entendiste?_ – Arrojó situando las manos sobre el pecho de Santana y dejando que su mentón se apoyara sobre las mismas.

Jugó con uno de los mechones rubios que pendía sobre su frente. – _Entendí que cuando se pierde algo muy importante para uno a veces resulta imposible respirar… Seguir adelante_. – Generó una mueca. – _A veces la fuerza de voluntad y el amor propio no alcanzan para ver con claridad los errores que se pueden estar cometiendo._

_Perdoname por haber sido tan necia…_ - Mordió el labio inferior con ímpetu. – _Perdoname por no pensar las cosas que dij…_ - Su monologo se detuvo inmediatamente al sentir el dedo índice de Santana sobre su boca.

_Sh…_ - Susurró. – _No tengo nada que perdonarte._ – Sonrió enamoradamente. – _Perdoname vos a mi por no saber cuidarte._

Rompiendo el leve trecho que las separaba, dejaba que sus labios se juntaran con los de la latina, quien al notar dicho acto retiró la mano inmediatamente. Fundiéndose en un beso profundo y pasional, dejaban que sus corazones sean los encargados de continuar el dialogo que habían comenzado.

_¿Todavía sigue en pie la propuesta?_ – Expresó entre cada pausa que sus bocas generaban.

_¿La de presentarnos juntas?_ – No espero respuesta. – _Si…_

_¿Aunque esté en una silla de ruedas?_ – Agregó con un gesto apenado. -_ ¿Seguís sosteniéndola?_ – Hizo una pausa. – _Puedo ser un obstáculo para vos…_

Sonrió ante lo dicho y besó la comisura de su boca. – _No solo lo sostengo, si no que también lo reafirmo._

El rostro de Brittany se iluminó y una expresión inmensa invadió sus labios. Provocando que los ojuelos se marcaran notoriamente, abrazó el cuello de Santana con entusiasmo.

_¡Te amo, te amo, te amo!_ – Repitió sucesivas veces sin tomar aire y besándola cada vez con más intensidad.

* * *

><p>Solo voy a decir: SI es necesario recordarme las cosas q opinan cada capitulo, xq x algo hay un review POR CAPITULO, para comentar el mismo =D<p>

Sino seria un review general del fic y listo. Me interesa lo q opinan y como ven el transcurso de la historia.

(Gracias Estefy, me re emocionó tu firma)

Entramos en la recta final... Solo 5 capitulos

¿Que les deparara el destino a las 4? Al parecer se van a presentar en duos...

¿Quien ganara la beca? ¿Que le pasa a Rachel? ¿Brittany volvera a caminar?

Otro capitulo muy dulce... Estoy demasiado buena.**  
><strong>

**Proximo Capitulo:** 47. Misterio.

**Actualizacion:** Miercoles 01/02.

"UNA RAZON PARA VIVIR"

.net/s/7698431/1/


	48. Misterio

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

><p><strong>47. <strong>Misterio.

Martes 14 de Septiembre de 2010.

* * *

><p><em>This is how the story went<em>

(Así fue como ocurrió todo)

_I met someone by accident,_

(Conocí a alguien por accidente)

_That blew me away_

(Que me dejó sin palabras)

_That blew me away_

(Que me dejó sin palabras)

_It was in the darkest of my days_

(Fue en mis días más oscuros)

_When you took my sorrow and you took my pain_

(Cuando te llevaste mi pena y mi dolor)

_And buried them away_

(Y los hiciste desaparecer)

_You buried them away_

(Los hiciste desaparecer)

_I wish I could lay down beside you_

(Quisiera acostarme a tu lado)

_When the day is done_

(Al final del día)

_And wake up to your face against the morning sun_

(Y despertarme viendo tu cara al sol de la mañana)

_But like everything I've ever known_

(Pero como todo lo que siempre conocí)

_You'll disappear one day_

(Desaparecerás algún día)

_So I'll spend my whole life hiding my heart away_

(Asi que paso mi vida entera escondiendo mi corazón)

_Dropped you off at the train station_

(Te deje en la estación de tren)

_And put a kiss on top of your head_

(Y te di un beso en la frente)

_I watched you wave_

(Te vi marchar)

_I watched you wave_

(Te vi marchar)

_Then I went on home to my skyscrapers_

(Luego me fui a casa, a mis rascacielos)

_Neon lights and waiting papers_

(Luces de neón y papeles)

_That I call home_

(Esto es lo que llamo hogar)

_I call it home_

(Lo llamo hogar)

_I wish I could lay down beside you_

(Quisiera acostarme a tu lado)

_When the day is done_

(Al final del día)

_And wake up to your face against the morning sun_

(Y despertarme viendo tu cara al sol de la mañana)

_But like everything I've ever known_

(Pero como todo lo que siempre conocí)

_You'll disappear one day_

(Desaparecerás algún día)

_So I'll spend my whole life hiding my heart away_

(Asi que paso mi vida entera escondiendo mi corazón)

_I woke up feeling heavy hearted_

(Me desperté sintiéndome triste)

_I'm going back to where I started_

(Estoy volviendo al principio donde empecé)

_The morning rain_

(La lluvia matutina)

_The morning rain_

(La lluvia matutina)

_Now though I wish that you were here…_

(Y aunque desearía que estuvieses aca…)

_Estoy acá_. – Irrumpió Rachel susurrándole al oído.

Las manos de Quinn se detuvieron inmediatamente, irrumpiendo la melodía de la guitarra. Sus ojos se abrieron pesadamente a la vez que las cuerdas vocales daban por finalizado el tema. Sonriendo, observando a la mujer de su vida, volteaba hasta quedar frente a ella.

_Lo sé_. – Respondió con firmeza. –_ Parece que es costumbre que me escuches a escondidas._

Tomó asiento a su lado en el banco donde se encontraba. Quinn observaba la lluvia temprana que les regalaba aquel martes libre. Todos se encontraban preparando los temas para la presentación final y su insomnio la llevaba a madrugar más que nadie. O al parecer igual que a Rachel.

_¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?_ – Consultó buscando los ojos achinados de la morocha. –_ Todavía tenés los ojitos dormidos_. – Rió acariciándole la mejilla.

_Me desperté y no estabas a mi lado…_ - Cerró los ojos y rozó aquella mano con la suya. – _Me asusté cuando no te vi._

_Me fui porque sabes que no se puede compartir la cama con otros…_ - Rió picaramente mientras recostaba el cuerpo sobre aquel banco de cemento. – _Quise evitar que alguien indeseable nos viese._ – Dejó que su cabeza descansase sobre las piernas de Rachel.

Jugando con los mechones rosas que acariciaban su muslo al descubierto, apreciaba los bellos rasgos que el rostro de Quinn le regalaba.

_Santana y Britt duermen todos los días juntas._ – Arrojó casi por inercia.

_Ellas tienen la suerte de compartir el mismo cuarto._ – Respondió con seguridad tocando una melodía casi imperceptiblemente con la guitarra que yacía sobre su abdomen.

_¿Y porque viniste acá afuera?_ – Observó hacia alrededor. –_ Está lloviendo… Es muy temprano y…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_Sabes que soy un alma misteriosa…_ - Arrojó entreabriendo los ojos. –_ Me gusta oír la lluvia golpeando sobre el techo de teja que nos cubre… Esta galería es uno de los lugares más lindos que tiene el conservatorio._

Una sonrisa se escapaba del rostro de Rachel. Casi sin poder evitarlo, cada palabra emitida por Quinn lograba enamorarla aun más. Si aquello era posible.

_¿Y porque ese tema?_ – Tragó saliva. –_ Yo nunca voy a desaparecer de tu vida…._

_Lo canté porque amo Adele._ – Explicó suspirando profundo. –_ Porque en el peor momento de mi vida, ella estuvo ahí, con su música, ayudándome a salir adelante sin siquiera saberlo._ – Humedeció los labios. – _Así como vos… Que apareciste en mi vida y me salvaste… Sin siquiera saberlo._ – Abrió los ojos perdiéndose en los de la morocha.

Inclinando levemente el cuerpo, sujetando el rostro de su amada entre ambas manos, se disponía a besar sus labios. El contacto era casi imperceptible.

_Me siento como si estuviésemos grabando "El hombre araña 4"._ – Indicó Quinn al notar la posición adquirida.

La nariz de Rachel rozaba el mentón de su novia y viceversa. La posición de ambos cuerpos llevaba a que aquel beso ínfimo y tímido se efectuase de ese modo. Continuando las caricias, sumándose con besos dulces y pausados por la totalidad del rostro, mimaba por completo a Quinn, quien se disponía a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del amor que estaba recibiendo.

_Como me gustaría despertarme así todos los días…_ - Musitó sin dejar de sentir aquellos labios sobre su suave piel. – _Como me gustaría que todos los males desapareciesen de mi vida…_

_¿Qué males te preocupan?_ – Indagó con un murmullo. –_ Tal vez puedo concederte ese deseo._

_Brittany… Es lo que peor me tiene._ – Tragó saliva. – _Se acerca la presentación final y se que el no poder bailar la va a deprimir demasiado._ – Hizo una pausa. – _Pero no es solo eso… Tengo miedo que ni siquiera con el paso del tiempo vuelva a recuperarse._

Humedeciendo los labios, pensando las palabras correctas para animar a su novia, sentía como un escalofrío recorría cada músculo de su cuerpo al pensar en aquella posibilidad.

_Eso no va a pasar._ – Arrojó con seguridad.

_¿Qué te hace estar tan segura?_ – Cuestionó abriendo un solo ojo y elevando la ceja del mismo.

_No lo sé._ – Desvió la mirada. –_ Pero de algo si estoy segura…_ - No esperó comentario. – _Todas las noches rezo porque eso ocurra._ – Cerró ambos ojos con fuerza. –_ Lo deseo con todo mi ser, con lo más profundo de mi alma, inclusive ahora…_ - Fue interrumpida abruptamente.

_¡QUINN!_ – Gritó Santana con desesperación. -_ ¡RACHEL!_ - Su respiración se aceleraba. - _¡QUINN!_ - Repitió llegando a ellas.

_¿Qué pasó?_ – Reaccionó inmediatamente recobrando la posición y dejando que la guitarra cayera a un lado. _- ¿Qué le pasó a Brittany?_ – Se acercó asustada.

La latina comenzó a llorar entremedio de una carcajada nerviosa. –_ Britt…_ - Intentó decir sin éxito.

_¿QUE LE PASÓ?_ – Gritó sacudiéndole el cuerpo por completo. Pudo sentir como las manos de Rachel intentaban controlarla. - _¡HABLA DE UNA VEZ!_

_Britt está bien…_ - Arrojó incrementando la sonrisa. - _¡Volvió a caminar Quinn!_ – Rió con ganas a la vez que aquel llanto incrementaba. –_ Está caminando... Es un milagro_ – Finiquitó dejándolas boquiabiertas.

**Flashback: Minutos antes.**

_¿Santi?_ – Consultó Brittany observando hacia el patio. Escuchó un murmullo de su parte. -_ ¿Estás dormida?_

_Prácticamente…_ - Respondió con sus ojos cerrados. – _Mi cuerpo se mueve por impulso y no me caigo al piso porque tu silla me sostiene._ – Arrojó, concluyendo con un bostezo.

Santana llevaba a la rubia por aquella galería que rodeaba el parque del conservatorio. Nadie se encontraba presente, solo el ruido de la lluvia y los pájaros se hacían oír. Apoyada sobre el soporte de aquella silla de rueda, se trasladaban hacia la escalera que daba al verde césped.

_Quiero bajar._ – Indicó Brittany observando la inactividad de su pareja.

_¿Eh? –_ Frunció su ceño. _- ¡Esta lloviendo Britt!_ – Refregó los ojos. –_ Y además, estamos en pijama._

_Sabes que me gusta la lluvia…_ - Arqueó las cejas. – _Solo quiero sentir el pasto mojado bajo mis pies…_ - Observó el cielo. – _Tampoco llueve tanto._ – Sus palmas se juntaron simulando una súplica. - _¡Por favor!_

Resopló a la vez que sus ojos se cerraban pesadamente. - _¡Que no se entere Quinn!_

Ayudándola a reincorporarse. Pasando uno de los brazos de tez clara por su cuello, lograba ayudar a Brittany a que descendiera hacia aquel pedido. Caminando por dicho parque, disfrutando de la lluvia y del césped empapado, se desplazaban atravesándolo.

_¿Lo sentís?_ – Consultó la latina entrecerrando los ojos para evitar las gotas.

_Poco y nada…_ - Respondió con un dejo de desilusión.

_¿A dónde querés que te lleve?_ – Carraspeó buscando salir de aquella situación que claramente deprimía a la rubia.

_No quiero que te mojes o te enfermes por mi incapacidad._ – Fue tajante.

_¡Amo mojarme!_ – Gritó con una sonrisa. –_ No solo amo mojarme, sino que amo hacerlo con vos a mi lado._ – Situó un beso sobre esa mejilla que dejaba correr una lágrima.

_¿Nunca voy a lograrlo cierto?_ – Contuvo el llanto. -_ ¿Qué va a pasar cuando ya no sepa como era sentir tus manos acariciandome?_ - Humedeció sus labios. - _Cuando me olvide de como es bailar..._

_Eso no va a pasar nunca porque yo se que sí vas a lograrlo._ – Tragó saliva con fuerza. –_ Se que vas a volver a caminar pronto._

_¿Qué te hace estar tan segura? –_ Preguntó con desesperanza. –_ Ni siquiera voy a poder bailar en la presentación final._

_Nada…_ - Suspiró. – _Pero lo último que voy a perder es la esperanza y la confianza que tengo en tu fuerza de voluntad._

Sus miradas se encontraron de forma inmediata y una sonrisa por parte de Santana derivó en contagiar a su par. Situando un beso sobre aquellas comisuras de la boca, las cuales se volvían más marcadas gracias a la mueca realizada, se unían en un abrazo sumamente sentido.

_Te amo… -_ Inhaló profundo entrecerrando los ojos. Una imagen la cautivó. – _Santi…_ - Arrojó con pasividad.

_Ajá…_ - Musitó inspirando el aroma emanado. - _¿Qué pasa?_ – Repitió ante el mutismo.

Separándose lo necesario, notó como aquellos ojos azules se perdían en una imagen a lo lejos. Imitando su gesto, intentando entender que observaba, que era eso que la absorbía, notó la presencia de Quinn y Rachel en aquella galería.

_¿Querés ir con ellas?_ – Consultó alternando su visual entre ambos planos.

Afirmó con el rostro y sus piernas comenzaron a emprender el camino. Varios pasos fueron dirigidos hacia ellas. Notando como la lluvia comenzaba a menguar, sentía las planta de los pies mojadas. Percatándose del detalle, descendió su vista hacia ellos. Elevándola con rapidez, observando hacia los costados, logró asimilar que se encontraba sola. Santana la observaba, estupefacta, a varios pasos de distancia. Viendo como Brittany avanzaba hacia aquel lugar sin ningún tipo de ayuda, su llanto comenzaba a incrementar.

_¿Estoy caminando?_ – Musitó la rubia viendo, a la distancia, los ojos esperanzadores de la latina.

Afirmando con el rostro, notando como el amor de su vida volvía a irradiar esa alegría que tanto la caracterizaba, comenzó a correr hacia aquella galería. Debía transmitir la novedad.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Las tres corrieron hacia Brittany. Llegando a destino, se frenaron en seco pudiendo observar lo expresado por Santana. Era real. Se encontraba de pie y caminando.

Sintiendo como sus piernas se vencían, Quinn se dejaba caer de rodillas sobre el césped. Ambas manos tapaban la boca a la vez que lágrimas incontrolables salían de sus ojos. Una carcajada ahogada la invadía y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar a causa de la emoción.

El rostro petrificado de Rachel transmitía el mismo sentimiento que su novia. Hacia exactamente unos minutos rogaban porque volviese a hacerlo y ahora allí estaba, girando en círculos sobre aquel césped, sintiendo con los brazos abiertos la lluvia caer sobre ella, alumbrando el día con aquella carcajada y su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_¡Se los dije!_ – Gritó la latina observando la actitud de ambas.

_No lo puedo creer…_ - Masculló Quinn intentando reincorporarse.

Inclinando el cuerpo se dispuso a ayudar a su novia. Siendo su sostén, comenzaron a caminar hacia ella. Santana tomaba la iniciativa acelerando el paso y sacándoles zancadas de ventaja.

_Creo que soy bruja…_ - Arrojó Rachel arqueando las cejas. Sus palabras salían quebradas.

Aquellos ojos verdes la observaron fijamente. – _No me asustes Rach…_ - Su voz se encontraba agitada. - _¿Por qué pensás eso?_

_¿No te parece raro?_ – Inspiró con fuerza buscando serenarse. –_ Termino de decir lo que te dije y justo llega Santana para comentar que Brittany volvió a caminar…_ - Su boca se abrió totalmente. - _¿No te llama la atención?_

Esa respuesta nunca llegó. El cuerpo de Quinn se vio abordado por un brazo que la rodeaba. Su hermana se le colgaba del cuello con una emoción palpable a leguas. Devolviéndoselo, uniéndose en aquella desgracia que pasaba a ser una alegría, disfrutaban del momento.

Las piernas de Rachel temblaban con notoriedad mientras dibujaban el mismo recorrido incansablemente. Comiéndose la única uña que permanecía sana y sin haber sido atacada, se mostraba en la puerta de su propio cuarto a la espera de novedades. Dentro se encontraba el médico de guardia, junto a Quinn y Santana revisando la evolución de Brittany. Ella prefería mantenerse al margen. Intentando asimilar lo ocurrido, tratando de sacar todos esos pensamientos que la llevaban a dudar en base a lo sucedido, buscaba calmar su ansiedad. Con la mirada perdida por el suelo, en sus pies más específicamente, aceleraba el paso. Una imagen borrosa captó su atención.

Su cuerpo se detuvo en seco. La silla de ruedas que Brittany había estado usando hasta hacia exactamente una hora, estaba allí, frente a ella, a unos escasos metros de distancia. El pasillo se encontraba desierto, desolado, como si todos hubiesen abandonado aquel conservatorio. Sin lograr asimilar lo que sus pupilas apreciaban intentó entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

_Hola Rachel._ – Arrojó esa voz familiar.

Inmediatamente pudo sentir como todo su cuerpo se paralizó. Su corazón se pauso y juraría que sus pulmones dejaron de funcionar. Sentía como ningún músculo se movía, notaba como cada órgano de su ser se encontraba muerto.

_Ar… Artie…_ - Tartamudeó con dificultad. -_ ¿Qué… Que haces en la silla de Britt?_ – Tragó saliva. -_ ¿Qué haces en el conservatorio?_

Sonrió con encanto. –_ Vine a buscarte, necesitaba hablar con vos._ – Arrojó sin ningún tipo de misterio.

_¿Conmigo?_ – Giró sobre su eje a ver si alguien más se encontraba presente. - _¿Qué podes necesitar hablar conmigo?_ – Hizo una pausa diminuta. – _Prácticamente ni nos conocemos._

_Eso es lo que crees… O lo que preferís creer._ – Deslizó la silla hacia ella. – _Vine a abrirte los ojos Rachel._

_¿Abrirme los ojos de qué?_ – Se situó en cuclillas apoyando las manos sobre aquella silla. - _¿O de quien?_ – Frunció el ceño.

_Vos no perteneces a este lugar._ – Arrojó con seriedad. – _Es hora de vuelvas a donde corresponde... Con la gente que realmente te merece._

_¡No te entiendo!_ – Elevó el tono ofuscada. –_ ¡No entiendo tus indirectas!_ – Humedeció sus labios. - _No entiendo quien sos como tampoco entiendo porque deberia de creerte._

_Soy Artie._ – Respondió con seguridad.

_¡Ya se que te llamas Artie!_ – Chilló enfurecida. -_ ¿Por qué me conoces? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿De qué se supone que tener cuidado? ¿Quién te manda?_ – Tragó saliva. - _¿Quién sos? ¡Decime quien te manda!_

Elevando las cejas, inhaló profundo. –_ Soy Artie y lo único que espero es que abras los ojos cuanto antes._ – Sonrió. – _Es por tu bien._

_¿Qué cosa es por mi bien?_ – Consultó confundida.

_Tenés que volver Rachel, tenés que volver a tu lugar… No podes seguir acá._ – Retrocedió con lentitud. – _No perteneces a este sitio, ni a estás personas... No hacen mas que enfermarte._

_¿A dónde vas?_ – Se reincorporó. -_ ¿A dónde te crees que vas?_ – Siguió su andar dejando una distancia considerada.

_Tengo que volver… Solo vine a recordarte que tenés que abrir los ojos._ – Arrojó dándole la espalda.

Rachel frenó su trayecto en seco. -_ Te mandó mi papa, ¿No?_

Giró sobre su eje. – _No me manda nadie… Yo vengo por mi cuenta._ – Acomodó los lentes. – _Pero ellos también desean lo mismo que yo…_

_Mi papá ya entendió que este es mi lugar así que si sos un enviado de él, deberías estar al tanto que ya está todo resuelto._ – Espetó con seguridad y categoría. - _También deberias saber que conocen a Quinn y saben que ella es lo mejor para mi._

_Vos decidís si creerme o no…_ - Hizo una pausa. – _Después no digas que no te avisé._ – Retomó su andar.

_¡Para!_ – Intentó detenerlo con un grito pero fue inútil. -_ ¡Para! Necesito que me expliques las cosas…_

_Solo tenés que entender que no perteneces a este sitio_. – Respondió con claridad y concisamente.

Una puerta tras ella se abrió de forma imprevista logrando captar su atención. Su cuerpo volteó a observar de que se trataba. Quinn salía de aquella habitación y rápidamente buscaba localizar los ojos color avellana de su novia. Sonriendo enérgicamente se acercaba a ella.

_¡Bonita!_ – Arrojó con efusividad. - _¡Esto es increíble!_

Sujetándola de ambas manos, apretándolas con fuerza, buscaba encontrar en ella el mismo rostro de felicidad que traía.

_¿Está todo bien?_ – Su seriedad se volvió repentina al notar la mirada perdida de Rachel.

_Si amor…_ - Volvió en sí. – _Estaba hablando con…_ - Volteó sobre su eje para indicarle la presencia de Artie y sla sorpresa fue aún mayor.

Aquella silla de ruedas permanecía en el mismo sitio pero sin nadie sobre ella. Era como si por arte de magia la presencia de ese hombre misterioso hubiese desaparecido.

_¿Con quién vida?_ – Preguntó notando el mutismo.

Intentando explicar la situación ante los ojos verdes de Quinn, quien esperaba ansiosa por una respuesta coherente, meció su rostro de un lado a otro. Cerrando los ojos a la par, situó una de sus manos sobre la frente.

_Creo que el haberme mojado con la lluvia me hizo levantar fiebre._ – Arrojó sin más alboroto.

Los brazos de su novia la rodearon inmediatamente, cobijándola y cubriéndola en su totalidad, buscaba protegerla.

_Debes estar cansada amor…_ - Hizo una pausa. - _Todas lo estamos._ – Besó su frente.

Haciéndose dueña de la cintura de Quinn, abrazándola con todos los sentimientos a flor de piel, se perdía en aquel pecho. Dejando que varias lágrimas mudas escapasen de sus lagrimales y rodasen por las mejillas, buscaba comprensión de su parte.

_No quiero arruinar este momento._.. – Sollozó intentando controlarse. – _¿Qué dijo el médico de Britt?_

_Dijo que está bien._ – Hizo una pausa acariciándole la espalda. – _Es algo extraño lo que pasó, pero la realidad es que está bien… Que volvió a caminar._ – Rió para si misma. – _Incluso para él es algo inexplicable._

_¿Ya la revisó?_ – Se apartó lo suficiente como para que sus ojos se encontrasen. -_ ¿Dijo que no corre ningun riesgo?_ – Intentó sonreír. -_ ¿Es definitivo?_

Aquellas preguntas se vieron abortadas al ver la figura de Santana saliendo por la puerta. Quinn decía todo con su mirada por lo que cualquier palabra que pudiese emitir era de más.

_El médico me pidió que saliese un momento… Quiere revisarla él solo_ - Observó a Rachel. -_ ¿Estás bien? Parece que viste un fantasma._

Inhaló profundo. -_ Me asusta un poco todo esto_. – Arrojó sin miedo.

_¿Por qué?_ – Frunció el ceño al escuchar esa frase de la boca de su novia.

_Terminé de decir que lo deseo con toda mi alma, que todas las noches pido por ella y pasó._ – Abrió sus ojos completamente. - _¿Realmente no les llama la atención?_

Amor… - Besó su nariz. –_ No sos bruja._ – Respondió Quinn sabiendo a lo que quería llegar.

_¿Bruja?_ – Espetó la latina alejándose unos pasos. - _¿Sos bruja?_ - Rió con ironía-_ ¡Creía que las brujas no existian!_

_¡Acabo de decir que no!_ – Arremetió antes de que la morocha pudiese responder.

_¿Entonces como explicas lo que acaba de decir?_ – Desafió elevando su mentón.

_Fue un simple deseo…_ - Simplificó la situación. –_ ¡Lo que pasó con Brittany fue un milagro! No tiene otra explicación._ – Finiquitó provocando un silencio rotundo.

Pensando las palabras correctas observaba el rostro pensante de las dos personas que la acompañaban en aquel lugar. Notando la mirada perdida de Santana a la vez que Quinn se mostraba pendiente de aquella puerta, dirigió un rápido vistazo a aquella silla vacía que aun permanecía detrás suyo.

_Hay algo mas…_ - Arrojó casi sin pensar. La mirada de ambas se focalizó en ella. –_ Acabo de ver a Artie._ – Expresó perdiéndose en aquellos ojos verdes.

_¿Otra vez con eso?_ – Suspiró.

_Si… -_ Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse. –_ Pero esta vez fue distinto… ¡Estaba en esa silla!_ – Señaló asustada. –_ Me dijo que tengo que volver, que tengo que abrir los ojos_. – Ambas manos sujetaron su frente. - _¡No entiendo nada Quinn y te aseguro que no fue un sueño!_

_Amor…_ - Intentó serenarla al cobijarla nuevamente entre sus brazos. – _Yo nunca dije que fuese un sueño… Digo nada más que tal vez presencias cosas que no ocurren realmente._ – Buscaba sonar agradable. – _Tal vez lo ves a él porque te hace acordar a Theo… Porque esa culpa que sentís a causa de su muerte te hace replantearte el simple hecho de si perteneces aca... Si mereces ser feliz._ - Concluyó provocando un silencio por parte de Rachel.

Sabía que su novia tenía razón, era consciente que tal vez aquello no era más que una ilusión creada por su cerebro, el cual se rehusaba a dejarlo ir. Debía vivir la realidad, debía vivir la vida como estaba pautada. Sin su presencia.

_No quiero interrumpir este momento romántico y demasiado meloso._ – Arrojó Santana cruzándose de brazos. –_ Pero… ¿Quién demonios es Artie?_ – Buscó la mirada de ambas. - ¿Además de bruja tenés amigos imaginarios?

Ninguna respuesta provino de sus bocas. La realidad era que ninguna de las dos se encontraba capacitada para responder a esa respuesta. Aquella pregunta era un misterio para todos.

* * *

><p><em>BRITTANY ESTA VIVAAAAAAAAAAAA! <em>Digo..._ BRITTANY CAMINAAAAAAAA!_

¿Quién demonios es Artie? ¿Real o fantasia?

¿Fue un milagro? ¿No lo fue? ¿Rachel bruja? ¿Vidente? ¿O simplemente loca?

Cuantas preguntas, cuantos misterios, cuantas cosas! Dios... Me emociono

Todo se resolvera en el capitulo final muejejee

Se que hay muchas cosas que no les cierran, se que hay cosas pendientes pero a no desesperarse.

Solo 4 capitulos más.

Para mi gusto este capitulo es determinante... De más está decir que es uno de mis favoritos.

Disfruten mucho de estos capitulos que vienen, amé escribirlos.

Con respecto a la gente que opina que Rachel no le devuelve a Quinn todo lo que ella hace...

Solo voy a decirles que Rachel va a aparecer en el momento mas importante para su novia... No se anticipen, dejen que fluya.

**Proximo Capitulo:** 48. Alza tu voz

**Actualizacion:** Viernes 03/02.

No dejen de leer:

"UNA RAZON PARA VIVIR"

.net/s/7698431/1/

Esta historia se pone cada vez mas impactante.


	49. Alza tu voz

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

><p><strong>48. <strong>Alza tu voz.

Sábado 18 de Septiembre de 2010.

Aclaracion: Imaginar el tema como el efectuado en Glee, solo que con la pareja mencionada a continuación.

* * *

><p>La melodía comenzaba a sonar, mientras Quinn tocaba el piano ante la orden emitida por Rachel, quien observándola de reojo marcaba el ritmo implementado. Uno, dos, tres, indicaban sus dedos a la vez que una sonrisa picara escapaba de los labios.<p>

**Quinn:**

_Don't go breaking my heart_

(No vayas a romper mi corazón)

**Rachel:**

_I couldn't if I tried_

(No podría siquiera intentarlo)

Volteando sobre su eje, recorría el contorno de aquel instrumento. A la vez que su cuerpo se movía al compás de la música, podía apreciar como la mirada de su novia le regalaba un visto bueno al tono implementado.

**Quinn:**

_Honey if I get restless_

(Cariño eso me inquieta)

Una de sus cejas se alzaba al notar el cuerpo de la morocha inclinándose sobre la cola del piano y acercando sus labios a ella. Pausadamente modulaba la siguiente estrofa.

**Rachel:**

_Baby you're not that kind_

(Nena vos no sos de esa clase)

**Quinn:**

_Don't go breaking my heart_

(No vayas a romper mi corazon)

**Rachel:**

_You take the weight off me_

(Sacas todo el peso sobre mí)

Situando ambas manos sobre los hombros de Quinn, acercando sus labios al oído, se disponía a susurrarle aquella frase que continuaba el tema.

**Quinn:**

_Honey when you knock on my door_

(Cariño cuando golpeaste mi puerta)

**Rachel:**

_I gave you my key_

(Te entregue mi llave)

Volviendo a recorrer el contorno de aquel instrumento, alzaba ambas cejas afirmando lo dicho en la letra. Las mejillas de su amada se ruborizaban al pensar en el doble sentido que aquella frase acarreaba.

**Quinn & Rachel:**

_Nobody knows it_

(Nadie lo sabe)

**Quinn:**

_When I was down_

(Cuando estaba deprimida)

**Rachel:**

_I was your clown_

(Fui tu payaso)

**Quinn & Rachel:**

_Nobody knows it_

(Nadie lo sabe)

**Rachel:**

_Nobody knows it_

(Nadie lo sabe)

Moviendo el dedo índice en señal de negación, volvía a acercarse hacia Quinn, quien debía pausar la melodía emanada por sus dedos. Rachel la sorprendió sentándose sobre las piernas e impidió que la actuación continuase como debía. Sin el sonido de aquel instrumento de fondo, seguía su curso gracias a la melodía efectuada por los restantes.

**Quinn:**

_Right from the start_

(Desde el principio)

**Rachel:**

_I gave you my heart_

(Te di mi corazón)

_I gave you my heart_

(Te di mi corazón)

Entonando a pleno. Cantando a todo pulmón, arrojaba la frase indicada. El rostro de su novia permanecía intacto ante aquel acto de talento.

**Quinn:**

_So don't go breaking my heart_

(Entonces no vayas a romper mi corazón)

**Rachel:**

_I won't go breaking your heart_

(No voy a romper tu corazón)

Deslizando un mechón obstinado que yacía sobre su frente, se hacía dueña del rostro de Quinn. Acariciándole las mejillas, acercando sus labios lo suficiente, se encargaba de que aquello que buscaba transmitir mediante el canto quedase claro.

**Quinn:**

_Don't go breaking my…_

(No vayas a romper mí…)

**Quinn & Rachel:**

_Don't go breaking my…_

(No vayas a romper mí…)

_Don't go breaking my heart_

(No vayas a romper mi corazón)

**Quinn:**

_Don't go breaking my…_

(No vayas a romper mí…)

**Quinn & Rachel:**

_Don't go breaking my heart_

(No vayas a romper mi corazón)

Fundiéndose en un beso final, concluían la actuación que estaban preparando. Dicha situación provocaba que los músicos presentes, que se encontraban acompañándolas en la melodía, se retirasen de forma inmediata.

_¿Consideras que el beso es la mejor forma de terminar?_ – Arrojó Quinn por lo bajo.

_No me pude controlar…_ - Suspiró. – _No sé qué harás pero cada vez sos más irresistible._

_Irresistible o no._ – Intentó reincorporarse. – _Debemos ensayar._ – Fue terminante.

_¿Más todavía?_ – Abrió los ojos a la par. - _¡Si sonamos perfecto!_ – Desplazó el cuerpo hacia el costado del banco, a su lado. – _Creo que tenemos el tema perfecto para cantar en la presentación._ – Hizo una pausa comenzando a enumerar con sus dedos. – _Es dinámico, queda ideal en un dueto, los matices de ambas se unen a la perfec…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_Ahí está el problema._ – Cerró la tapa de piano a la vez que ambas manos acomodaban las partituras con torpeza. – _Estás cantando por debajo de tu nivel… -_ La observó fijo. - _¿Te pasa algo en las cuerdas vocales?_

_¿Eh?_ – Frunció su ceño, estupefacta. -_ ¿A mí?_ – Repitió aun absorta. - _¡Cante a todo pulmón Quinn!_ – Elevó lo suficiente el tono.

_Deberías alzar la voz para cantar del mismo modo que lo haces para reprocharme lo que te planteo._ – Recobró la postura colocándose de pie. -_ Cantando de esta manera no vas a conseguir la beca._

_¿Qué demonios te pasa Quinn?_ – Su boca se encontraba completamente abierta. - _¿Por qué me tratas así?_

_¡No te trato mal bonita!_ – Indicó acercándose. – _Solo quiero lo mejor para vos…_ - Inhaló profundo. – _La realidad es que este dueto depende de una sola persona y la única que puede lograr que ganemos la beca, sos vos._ – Sonrió con ternura. – _Solo tenés que cantar con el corazón, como bien sabes hacer._

_¡Te estoy diciendo que lo hice!_ – Chilló colocándose de pie. - _¿Te volviste sorda o qué? Si es una broma de mal gusto, desde ya te digo que me está haciendo enojar._

_Primero, calmate. –_ Apretó su entrecejo. – _Segundo… ¿Preferís que te mienta?_ – Achicó la mirada. – _Si te digo que sonaste bajo, es porque así lo hiciste._ – Resopló ofuscada. –_ Estuviste muy lejos de alcanzar tu mayor nivel… Tenés que alzar la voz._

_Yo no sé si hablo en otro idioma o si vos sos idiota…_ - Susurró sin pensar realmente las palabras.

_No, no soy idiota y tampoco te estoy faltando el respeto._ – Se adueñó de las pertenencias que había llevado al auditorio. -_ ¿Sabes qué?_ – No esperó respuesta. – _Si sabía que ibas a ser tan necia, ni te decía nada._ – Desvió su mirada. – _Al final… Te digo las cosas para mejor y te las tomas a mal._

_¿A dónde vas?_ – Indagó al notar como Quinn comenzaba a dejar en aquel escenario.

_¡A ensayar a otro lado!_ – Protestó.

_¡Creía que éramos un dúo!_ – Gritó al notar el poco caso efectuado. - _¿Sabes qué? ¡Quedate con el auditorio!_ – Comenzó a caminar apresuradamente. – _No tengo interés en practicar._

Pasando delante suyo, dejándola completamente petrificada ante tal actitud altanera, emprendió el trayecto hacia la salida de aquel auditorio. A paso firme y acelerado, se alejaba lo necesario de su novia como para que la misma comenzara a sentirse sola.

_¡Rachel!_ – Expresó cediendo su orgullo. - _¿Podemos habla…_ - La pregunta se vio interrumpida al sentir el portazo que respondía a la misma.

_¡Brittany!_ – Chilló Santana al escuchar el ruido efectuado al cerrarse la puerta. - _¿Es necesario que entres tan violentamente?_

_¡Tengo que decirte algo urgente!_ – Corrió hasta llegar hacia ella, quien se encontraba acostada en la cama.

_¿Qué pasó?_ – Frunció su ceño, sentándose de forma inmediata. - _¿Tenés algún malestar? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Qué te pasó?  
><em>

_¡No! No y no..._ – Buscó un trozo de papel que traía junto a ella con desesperación. – _Tengo el tema que vamos a cantar en la presentación final._ – Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Sujetando aquel tema escrito en papel que había sido entregado, comenzaba a dejar correr sus pupilas sobre cada letra. Su ceño se fruncía con mayor vigor al avanzar por el mismo.

_¿No te gusta?_ – Arrojó ansiosa.

_Si…_ - Hizo una pausa. – _Pero hay algo que no entiendo._ – Arrojó rápidamente observándola de reojo. - _¿Son dos temas distintos no?_

_¡Exacto!_ - Afirmó con su rostro. – _Se llama "Mash off"_ – Agregó juntando ambas manos y frotándolas como si se tratase de oro.

_¡Ya se como se llama eso!_ - Resopló - _¿Y cómo quedan combinados?_ – Tragó saliva. – _Me refiero… Se usa el ritmo de un solo tema de base, ¿No?_ – Intentaba entender el motivo de tal entusiasmo.

_¡Claro!_ – Decidió sentarse a su lado en la cama. – _La base del tema es este._ – Señaló con el dedo. – _Y el estribillo mezcla frases de este._ – Señaló en otro sector del papel. – _Tengo en mente una coreografía que te va a encantar._

_¿Cuál?_ – Contuvo la risa al ver el brillo especial que transmitían sus ojos.

_Un baile… -_ Generó misterio. – _Lo apode…_ - Hizo una pausa eterna. Los ojos de Santana se abrieron enormemente.

_¿Lo apodaste cómo?_ – Repitió mareada.

_¡Brittango!_ – Arrojó como si de una bomba se tratase.

_¿Cómo empieza una guerra? Todo empieza con una diferencia de criterios. Unos piensan una cosa, otros piensan otra. Pero después, algunos quieren imponer su criterio y empiezan las discusiones. Y en un momento se deja de razonar, y comienzan los enfrentamientos. Sólo resta tener cerca algo con lo que imponer un criterio a la fuerza, y no hace falta más. Ya se desató la guerra. Una vez en guerra, sólo se puede desear algo de paz._

Suspirando con fuerza dejaba que su mano sea quien expresase los sentimientos que padecía ante la pelea repentina con la morocha. No entendía el porqué de su reacción como tampoco lograba comprender esa agresividad constante que venia padeciendo.

Los acontecimientos que ocurrían provocaban malestar en Rachel. Su humor no era el mejor y su agresividad se encontraba potenciada. Cualquier comentario lo tomaba a mal y hasta un suspiro por parte del prójimo le provocaba rechazo. Intentando evitar canalizar aquella ira con Quinn, buscaba despejarse de las dudas que la carcomían.

La situación no se encontraba bien. Su cerebro no lograba relajarse en ningún momento. Haber vuelto a su casa había generado en ella un ruido. Acordarse de Theo, asistir a su tumba, volver a tener contacto con lo que tanta desgracia le trajo, no había sido un paso certero.

Artie contribuía con su granito de arena. Sin poder definir de qué se trataba, sin lograr entender el porqué de las cosas, buscaba encontrar una respuesta a aquello. Esas frases sin sentido o ese mensaje subliminar que, claramente, ella aun no comprendía, rondaban por su mente una y otra vez. Cuando creía callar las voces que la asechaban, nuevamente se hacían presentes como en ese preciso momento.

Revolviendo dentro del locker, sin saber con exactitud que se encontraba buscando, suspiró con fuerza. Cerrando los ojos por completo, presionándolos lo suficiente como para que ningún rayo de luz se colase, se disponía a contar hasta la numeración que fuese necesaria con tal de que su cuerpo se tranquilizara.

_¿Mal día?_ – Consultó una voz familiar.

Abriendo los parpados pesadamente y dirigió una mirada rápida hacia el muchacho que se encontraba a su lado.

_¿Qué necesitas Finn?_ – Continuó con su búsqueda.

_Te vi algo agobiada y decidí acercarme. –_ Dejó que ka cabeza reposara contra el locker contiguo. - _No sabía que ahora estaba mal que me acercara a saber cómo estás._

_Nadie dijo que estuviese mal._ – Respondió sin mirarlo. – _Simplemente prefiero evitarte._

_¿Por qué? –_ Elevó ambas cejas. – _Creo que si hice algo merezco saberlo._

_Con tu simple presencia basta para que hagas algo._ – Fue tajante. -_ ¿Te parece poco lo del hospital?_

_Yo solo te dije lo que vi Rachel._ – Arrojó mostrándose inocente. - _¿Acaso vos no viste lo mismo que yo?_ – Esperó una respuesta con ansias.

_A veces da miedo abrir los ojos, porque por ahí los abrís y ves todo dado vuelta. Y eso es lo que en verdad da miedo, los cambios. Uno detesta y ama a esa persona o a ese espejo que te dice la realidad. Uno detesta y ama a quien abre tus ojos._

_Abrir los ojos tiene gusto agridulce. Por un lado, como que se pierde la magia, pero por el otro, se sale del engaño. A veces lo que tenemos que ver es tan horrible, que preferimos ensanchar la vista y cerrar la puerta, y vivir en una caja de cristal. Y otras veces la burbuja se pincha, y no queda otra que abrir los ojos y mirar lo que no queremos ver. El corazón se nos estruja y nos quedamos sin aire, ahogados.  
>Duele abrir los ojos. Es como salir de la oscuridad, que la luz te enceguece. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. Mejor mirar para otro lado, dicen. Meter la cabeza en la tierra como hace el avestruz. Pero para que algo cambie hay que romper la burbuja, hay que salir de la caja de cristal. Abrir los ojos y animarse a ver, aunque lo que haya para ver nos estruje el corazón.<em>

_Eso que vi no fue más que un mal entendido. –_ Explicó buscando sonar segura. – _No voy a dejar que me carcomas la cabeza con tus dudas e inquietudes._ – Se fijó en él. – _Confío en Quinn… ¡Confío en mi novia!_ – Finiquitó con autoridad.

Los ojos de Finn se abrieron a la par. – _Si tanto confías en ella… ¿Como me explicas las dudas que te generó verla a su lado?_

_Las dudas surgieron por mí… Porque yo me siento menos y a veces creo que no estoy capacitada para amarla._ – Inhaló profundo. - _¿Por qué tengo que explicarte las cosas?_ – Arrojó ofuscada. –_ Si vos solo tenés una forma de verlas._

_Desde que nacemos aprendemos a ver y entender las cosas de una sola manera. Pero cuando nos animamos a pensar diferente, aparecen soluciones variadas. A veces para llegar a un lugar hay que dar rodeos, ir y venir. En general, sólo confiamos en nuestros ojos, cuando en realidad tenemos más sentidos. A veces no es viendo, sino tocando, oliendo, escuchando o degustando que se resuelve algo. Entendemos las palabras de una sola manera. Una "eminencia" es un hombre, para todos. ¿Por qué una eminencia no puede ser una mujer? Dejar de lado la única manera que tenemos de ver el mundo, de eso se trata el pensamiento lateral. Nada tiene una única solución. No todo es lo que vemos por los ojos, por algo tenemos otros cuatro sentidos más. Simplemente tenemos que animarnos a usarlos y aprender a ver, a ver con los otros sentidos. No todo es lo que vemos con los ojos. Siempre hay más, mucho más. Simplemente hay que aprender a ver._

_Yo veo lo que me muestran._ – Rió para si mismo. - _¿Tanto te cuesta reconocer que solo quiero abrirte los ojos? –_ Meció el rostro de un lado a otro. –_ Quiero tu bien, quiero que estés bien… Tenés que despertarte algún día._

Resopló saturada. -_ ¡Estoy harta que la gente me diga todo el tiempo lo mismo!_ – Chilló captando la atención de algunos presentes. - _¡Déjenme hacer mi vida! Dejen que me equivoque yo sola._

_A veces se necesita de un empujón para ver las cosas._ – Arrojó mostrándose sabio. –_ A veces se necesita de una mirada ajena para ver que las personas no son lo que uno realmente piensa._ – Se acercó. – _A veces se necesita de estas charlas para notar que la realidad que se cree real, realmente no lo es._

_Me estás mareando Finn._ – Susurró sujetándose la frente y desvió la vista hacia el piso. – _No entiendo a lo que querés llegar._

_Quiero llegar a que te des cuenta que Quinn no hace más que atarte a su mundo y vos no perteneces al mismo._ – Ambas manos sujetaron los brazos de Rachel logrando captar su atención. – _Solo tenés que abrir los ojos para notarlo... Ella no te hace bien.  
><em>

_Todo el tiempo estamos entre el __sí__ y el __no__. Elegir entre __sí__ y __no__ tal vez sea la decisión más difícil de tomar. Hay veces en que la diferencia entre decir __sí__ o decir __no__ puede ser determinante, puede cambiar tu vida para siempre._

_El __no__ ya lo tengo, dice alguien para darse coraje, porque el __no__ es lo que nos rige. Decimos que __no__ a todo, todo el tiempo. Pero a veces, decimos algunos __sí__. A veces decimos __sí__ sin medir las consecuencias, y ese __sí__ cambia todo. ¿Pero no se trata de eso la vida? ¿De decir sí, de avanzar, de vivir? _

_El __sí__ nos compromete, y nos desnuda. El __sí__ expone nuestros deseos. El __sí__ señala que algo nos falta._

_Una vez más estamos ante esa decisión. Que todo siga siendo __no__, o animarse al __sí__ y zambullirnos en la vida. Esa vida que vivimos deteniendo todo el tiempo con el __no__._

Cerrando la libreta con vigor, levantando su cuerpo y recobrando la postura, se disponía a ir en busca de aquel si: Rachel. Ella era su manera de vivir, de avanzar. Esta vez no dejaría que malos entendidos las separasen. Esta vez iba a actuar como correspondía. Esta vez iba a ser.

_¡Basta Finn!_ – Gritó buscando que se callara. – _No te quiero escuchar mas._ – Lo apartó como pudo. _– Yo ya la elegí y no voy a dejar que nadie como vos me haga cambiar de opinión._

La boca del muchacho se abrió completamente buscando exponer un nuevo discurso pero el mismo no alcanzó a ser al sentir como una mano ajena golpeaba la puerta del locker, que aun seguía abierto, para cerrarlo con vigor. Un sobresalto se produjo en Rachel quien se mostraba igual de sorprendida que Finn. Ambos dirigieron la mirada a la persona que emanaba tanta ira.

_¿Qué haces acá?_ – Increpó Quinn colocándose entre medio de ambos. Su espalda se encontraba frente a la morocha. -_ ¿Tu única neurona se olvido donde está tu locker? _– Presionó los labios esperando una respuesta.

_Estaba hablando con Rachel, por si no lo notaste._ – Espetó sin perder la postura. – _Nadie te pidió opinión, ni te autorizo a que te entrometas con tus pocos modales._

_Mira cara de idiota…_ - Expresó acercándose. – _Nadie te pidió TU opinión._ – El dedo índice se depositó sobre el pecho a la vez que sus cuerdas vocales acentuaban la palabra indicada. – _Yo soy su novia, la mujer que eligió para estar a su lado…. Es hora que lo aceptes._

_Vos no haces más que limitarla, que usarla._ – Replicó retirando ese dedo de encima suyo. – _Sos una vividora y te aprovechas de su ingenuidad._ – Observó por encima de la misma, buscando a Rachel. – _Algún día vas a tener que ver la realidad._

_A ver, a ver…_ - Suspiró. – _Mono neuronal, creo que no nos estamos entendiendo._ – Adoptó una postura provocativa cruzándose de brazos. –_ A ella no le interesa lo que vos tengas para decirle._ – Frunció el ceño con fuerza. – _Sabia que eras un idiota pero nunca creí que alguien como vos pudiese ser tan hábil para sacarme del camino._ – Sonrió irónicamente. –_ Pero acá estoy… Al parecer vas a necesitar trucos mejores que esa charlita en el hospital._

El rostro de Rachel se palideció. No entendía como su novia sabia de aquella charla con Finn. Nunca le había contado eso, evitó el tema adrede buscando que Quinn no sintiese que fue influenciada por alguien, quien simplemente quería separarlas. Buscaba evitar que creyese que no confiaba en ella. Buscaba evitar que esa relación se desmoronase nuevamente.

_Yo solo digo lo que pienso._ – Imitó la postura adoptada por su enemiga. – _Tal vez te molesta que lo haga porque no tenés la seguridad suficiente como para saber que podes complacerla._ – Efectuó una risa ínfima. –_ Tal vez temes que te deje de lado porque nunca vas a dejar de ser una estúpida suicida._

Aquellas palabras la enmudecieron por completo. El rostro de la morocha se petrificó al notar la postura de su novia y ambas manos solo atinaron a situarse sobre los hombros de la misma. Finn conservaba una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios, la cual desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Casi inexplicablemente su cuerpo se halló en el suelo, de rodillas y sujetándose las partes. Descargando toda su ira, Quinn, había golpeado las partes bajas del muchacho con la rodilla, derivando en una caída inminente a causa del dolor.

_¡Y tal vez vos deberías dejar de ser tan idiota!_ – Gritó con autoridad, contraatacando lo dicho anteriormente.

_¡Amor!_ – Chilló Rachel, apartándola. – _¿Te volviste loca?_ – Observó el rostro adolorido de Finn. - _¿Cómo lo vas a golpear así?_

_¡Es lo menos que se merece! - _Sonaba indignada._ - ¡Me llamó estupida!_ – Expresó zafándose de las manos que la sostenían y colocándose de cuchillas ante él. – _A ver si nos entendemos simio sin desarrollar..._ – Susurró en su oído. –_ Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de Rachel, yo misma me aseguraré de que nunca tengas la posibilidad de ser padre._ – Sonrió con ironía al apartar el rostro. -_ ¿Se entendió?_ – Solo pudo notar como afirmaba con la cabeza cuando unas manos ajenas a ella la retiraban de la escena.

_Maldita perra..._ – Masculló con el poco aire que aun tenía.

_Vámonos de acá. –_ Arrojó la morocha arrastrándola del brazo. –_ Nos está mirando todo el mundo._

Observándolo con desprecio, elevando su mano y enseñándole el "fuck you" con claridad, dirigió una mirada rápida a todos los presentes en aquel pasillo.

_¿QUE?–_ Gritó abriendo sus brazos. -_ ¿Nunca vieron a un burro arrodillado?_ – Señaló hacia Finn quien intentaba reincorporarse. - _Quinn 1, Imbécil_ _0 -_ Arrojó incentivándose.

_¡Basta Quinn!_ – Chilló al notar la risa irónica de su novia. – _¡No puedo creer que estés disfrutando de este papelón!_

_Perdoname._ – Espetó al llegar al lugar apartado hacia donde se estaban dirigiendo.

_A mí no me tenés que pedir perdón._ – Suspiró con fuerza. – _Tenés que pedírselo a él._

_Te estoy pidiendo perdón por cómo te trate antes… -_ Hizo una pausa. –_ Por lo que acabo de hacer no pienso pedirlo… Estoy orgullosa._ – Pensó un instante. –_ Es más, creo que volvería a hacerlo con aun más fuerza…_ _Fui demasiado considerada._ – Sonrió encantadoramente.

Mordiendo el labio inferior intentó contener la sonrisa que el rostro de Quinn siempre lograba sacarle. Desviando su mirada pudo sentir como aquellos brazos que tan bien conocía la rodeaban por completo. Alzando la vista, observando esos ojos verdes apreciándola, sentía como ambas narices se rozaban.

_¿Me perdonas?_ – Susurró sobre los labios.

_Perdoname vos a mí._ – Tragó saliva con dificultad. –_ Se que me pedís que cante mas fuerte porque querés lo mejor para mi… _- Fue interrumpida.

_No te pido que cantes más fuerte…. Solo te pedí que alzaras la voz._ – Hizo una pausa. – _Que te hicieras oír._ – Comenzó a esparcir besos por el rostro de su amada. – _Quiero que brilles en el escenario… Acá la única estrella sos vos, yo simplemente soy un decorado más._

_No digas eso…_ - Nuevamente se vio aplacada.

_Es la verdad bonita._ – Humedeció los labios. – _La talentosa sos vos, yo simplemente te doy esa seguridad que te hace falta para que brilles como corresponde._ – Su lengua contorneaba el labio inferior.

_Me encanta verte así de posesiva y prepotente._ – Rió al recordar la escena. – _Me hace la mujer mas feliz del mundo tenerte a mi lado._

Dejando que sus brazos se adueñaran del cuello de Quinn, rompió el corto trecho que separaba ambas bocas. Haciéndose una en un beso sentido y lleno de pasión, daban lugar a que los corazones hablasen por si solos. Dejando que miles de sentimientos se expresasen a través del mismo. Cada segundo que pasaba se multiplicaba por varios más que lo sucedían perdiéndose dentro de su propio mundo, de aquella nebulosa que habían creado donde cada una pertenecía a la otra.

_¿Cómo sabias que me había visto en el hospital?_ – Susurró aun sobre ellos recordando lo dicho anteriormente. - _¿Cómo sabias que me había hablado mal de vos?_ – Frunció su ceño lo necesario intentando asimilar la situación.

* * *

><p>Me encantaaaaaaaaa este capi! Creo que Quinn hizo lo que muchas desean hacer... jajajajaja<p>

Me encantan las hipotesis que sacaron... Eso no quiere decir que las considere erroneas o no...

Puede ser asi, puede que no... Taran taran... Solo 3 capitulos para el final

Tambien me encanta el concepto que tienen de mi: "esperan cualquier cosa" jajajaja Me encanta!

**¿Les dije que hay segunda parte no?**

El capi que viene empezamos con las presentaciones.

¿Quien ganará? Hagan sus apuestas =D

Siguen los misterios en Bristol Hillman. ¿Que pasa con Rachel?

Comenten como el capi pasado, me interesa leer sus especulaciones!

Estoy escribiendo el capi numero 3 de la segunda parte... Por ende deje nuevamente en stand by a Cuando nadie...

Me interesa darle una culminacion a esta primero. Espero sepan entenderlo.

**Proximo Capitulo:** 49. Presentación I.

**Actualizacion:** Domingo 05/02.

¿Ya leyeron el capitulo nuevo de "UNA RAZON PARA VIVIR"?

.net/s/7698431/1/

Si no lo hicieron, no se que están esperando. Es increible! Como todo el fic.


	50. Presentación I

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

><p><strong>49. <strong>Presentación I.

Sábado 25 de Septiembre de 2010.

Aclaración: Imaginarse la presentacion efectuada por Glee en "Hold to the sixteen" En vez de Mercedes, imaginar a Brittany.

* * *

><p><em>Hay elecciones, hay caminos, hay instintos. Podes seguirlos o podes cambiarlos. Así es el destino, nos deja hacer sin preocuparse por lo que hacemos, por lo que sabemos, pero lo sabes, él lo sabe. Creemos que elegimos todo el tiempo. Nos enojamos con el destino, lo maldecimos, lo culpamos por nuestros errores. Estamos en un camino lleno de piedras, estamos para fallar, para equivocarnos, pero al final, tendremos que comprender.<em>

_A veces, huyendo del destino, vamos hacia el ¿Qué es el destino? ¿Hay que aceptarlo? ¿Estamos destinados? o ¿Es la consecuencia de nuestras decisiones y errores? ¿Si avanzamos o retrocedemos? ¿Si amamos u odiamos? ¿Si nos hundimos en la guerra o nos salvamos en la paz? Creo que así se va haciendo eso que nos gusta llamar: Destino._

_Cuando escribís en una computadora y te equivocas es fácil, haces clic en "deshacer", corregís y seguís, pero en la vida es un poco más complicado. Nos encantaría que existiera un botón para deshacer nuestros errores, sería más fácil._

_Un descuido, un error, un desliz y todo cambia, ya no podes hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Pero si existiera una forma de volver atrás y corregir lo que hicimos mal ¿no lo harías? Vivimos acelerados y no le damos importancia a los detalles, a los cambios sutiles, cotidianos, y ese detalle mínimo nos puede cambiar la vida. Una palabra no dicha a tiempo, un gesto a destiempo y lo que era la solución a nuestros problemas, pasa a ser un problema._

_Creemos que las grandes tragedias son las causadas por grandes errores, pero a veces un detalle, algo que no debería ser dicho, es el aleteo de la mariposa que desata la tormenta, y una vez desatada la tormenta uno quisiera volver el tiempo atrás, a esa palabra no dicha, a ese gesto que no se hizo. A veces, por más que uno sepa que fue lo que desato la tormenta y sepa como rebobinar la película, no puede volver atrás, no puede volver a frenar el efecto mariposa._

_En cualquier sistema, por definición, siempre se comete un error, pequeño, insignificante, pero siempre hay una falla._

_Causa y efecto. Un pequeño error que produce grandes cambios, una mariposa que produce un huracán. Detalles, pequeñas fallas, descuidos que escapan de nuestro control. Eso nos dice el efecto mariposa, no podemos controlar todo..._

Un ruido detrás suyo provocó que cerrase la libreta de manera urgente. Sobresaltándose, dirigiendo sus ojos verdes hacia aquella puerta que rechinaba, podía observar como la figura de su novia se hacía presente.

_¡Bonita!_ – Inhaló profundo. -_ ¿Qué haces acá?_ – Indagó confundida.

_Eso mismo me pregunto yo… -_ Respondió con dificultad al intentar ver donde debía pisar. – _Estuve buscando a mi novia por todo el conservatorio y resulta ser que está acá arriba, en la azotea._ – Sonrió al ver como Quinn se ruborizaba

_Sabes que cuando me pongo a escribir pierdo la noción del tiempo._ – Sujetó sus pertenencias y se acercó a ayudarla. - _¿Pasó algo?_

_Está por empezar la presentación…_ - Sujetó la mano extendida. – _No me parece bien que te pierdas el comienzo._

Inhalando profundo evitando la mirada de Rachel. Frotando ambas manos con el jean que traía puesto buscaba secar la transpiración que se volvía inevitable. Le sudaban las palmas continuamente y no lograba entender por qué. Volviendo la vista hacia ese paisaje que enseñaba parte del conservatorio y la playa junto al mar aledaño, intentaba adquirir paz y seguridad.

_Estás nerviosa ¿No?_ – Indicó más a modo de afirmación que de pregunta.

_Demasiado._ – Ambos codos se situaron sobre el cemento que conformaba la medianera. – _No sé hasta qué punto es correcto haber venido acá._

Las cejas de la morocha se elevaron a la par. - _¿Por qué decís eso?_ – Imitó su postura. – T_odos estamos nerviosos… Inclusive yo._

_Pero vos perteneces a este mundo._ – Arrojó tímidamente. –_ Esto es lo tuyo… Naciste para ser una estrella._ – Agregó con firmeza.

_Y también lo tuyo._ – Acercó su cuerpo, rodeándola por la cintura. – _Compusiste un tema hermoso, tocas la guitarra como nadie…_ - Sonrió al notar la atención de Quinn. – _Se que vamos a ganar._

_¿Crees en el destino?_ – Irrumpió cambiando el tema drásticamente.

_Creo en que uno lo forja._ – Humedeció los labios. – _Creo en vos como mi destino…_

_¿Y si te estás equivocando?_ – Arqueó las cejas. –_ ¿Y si deberías haberte presentado sola?_

Realizando el movimiento necesario para que Quinn voltease hacia ella, sus ojos se buscaban. Situando ambas manos en cada mejilla, acercaba su boca a la homónima.

_Si me equivoqué en elegirte, es algo de lo que nunca me voy a arrepentir._ – Susurró sobre los labios. – _Si tengo el valor para subirme a ese escenario, es porque vos estás a mi lado._

Sin necesidad de emitir comentario a lo dicho, dejó que fuese su boca quien contestara. Juntandose con la de Rachel, se perdían en un beso profundo. Las manos de Quinn recorrían la espalda arqueada de su novia, hasta aferrarse con fuerza a la cintura. Por su parte, la morocha se adueñaba del cuello junto a algunos mechones entrometidos, los cuales conocía a la perfección.

_Vamos..._ – Susurró separándose y abriendo los parpados con lentitud. – _Dudo que quieras perderte la actuación de Britt._

Sin esperar respuesta de su parte, comenzó a caminar. Llegando a la puerta por donde había ingresado, volteó sobre su eje. Sus ojos pudieron notar como el cuerpo de su novia se mantenía inmóvil en la misma posición.

_Amor… ¿Vamos?_ – Frunció el ceño al ver como esos ojos verdes no dejaban de observarla.

Inhaló profundo. – _Nunca antes en mi vida me sentí tan protegida e incentivada para hacer algo._ – Sonrió con entusiasmo. – _No tengo dudas de que el destino me está dando una segunda oportunidad._ – Agregó acercándose a Rachel, quien extendía la mano esperándola para descender. -_ Me siento segura estándo con vos y esta vez no lo voy a desaprovechar._

_¡Confío en vos Britt! –_ Expresó Santana sacudiéndola lo necesario para que se calmase. –_ Se que vas a humillar a todos los demás._

_¿Y si me caigo cuando estamos bailando?_ – Su rostro transmitía terror. - _¿Y si me equivoco en algún tono?_ – Ambas manos se apoderaron de la frente. – _Me falta práctica… Perdí la fluidez que tenía antes del accidente…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_Mi vida…_ - Susurró buscando su mirada. – _No te va a pasar nada de eso porque ensayamos cada paso, cada nota… ¡Todo!_ – La abrazó sin previo aviso. –_ Está todo perfectamente planeado… El tema que elegiste es genial y el baile que inventaste también._

_¿Y si no es suficiente para ganar?_ – Presionó con fuerza la espalda de la latina.

_¡Si no ganamos es porque esos jueces son unos idiotas!_ – Arrojó sin pudor.

_¡Santi!_ – Gritó sin poder contener la risa, separándose para observarla. – _Te estoy hablando enserio…_

_¡Yo también!_ – Sujetó ambas manos con fuerza. – _No vamos a perder, porque vos sos mágica._

_¿Cómo un unicornio?_ – Indagó con ilusión.

_Igualita a uno._ – Sonrió. – _Además con ese vestido te ves increíble…_ - Elevó una de sus cejas.

Inmediatamente, ese mundo paralelo que se habían creado se vio irrumpido por la voz del micrófono que indicaba el comienzo de las presentaciones. Detrás de bambalinas, se observaban con amor y brindándose seguridad en cada pestañeo emitido.

_Este jean hace que me transpiren las piernas._ – Criticó Quinn observándose la vestimenta.

Rachel dirigió una mirada rápida a su novia mientras continuaban caminando por el pasillo que llevaba al auditorio.

_Te dije que te pusieras vestido._ – Arrojó con superioridad.

_¿Realmente ves acorde mi aspecto con un vestido?_ – Resopló. – _Me siento mas cómoda con esta especie de traje…_ - Sonaba algo insegura al notarla muda de ropa.

_Veo que tan cómoda…_ - Contuvo la risa. - _¡Te estás muriendo de calor!_ – Rió a carcajadas.

_¡No me obligues a torturarte pequeña malvada!_ – Comenzó a acercarse con picardía en su mirada.

_¡Por favor! –_ Suplicó. – _No me tortures porque necesito ir al baño y juro que si me haces cosquillas no voy a poder soportarlo_. – Arqueó las cejas a modo de lamento.

Sonrió al notar la desesperación que transmitía. – _Esta vez te perdono… ¿Te espero afuera?_

_Anda mejor…_ - Hizo una pausa. – _Tengo miedo que nos llamen y que no estemos presentes._ – Pensó un instante. – _No es que vaya a tardar mucho pero en caso de que digan que nos toca…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_¡Ya entendí Rach!_ - Suspiró riendo para si misma mientras comenzaba su trayecto hacia el auditorio.

La morocha dirigió una última mirada al cuerpo de su novia perdiéndose entremedio de aquel pasillo. Situando la mano sobre la puerta que daba al baño, efectuó la fuerza necesaria para que se abriese. Con la mirada perdida, encaminaba su andar hacia uno de los cubículos cuando pudo notar y escuchar el rechine de una puerta. Su cuerpo se detuvo al observar de quien se trataba.

_Rachel._ – Arrojó al percatarse de su presencia, frenando el trayecto.

_Alison._ – Respondió de igual modo adentrándose en el sanitario y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

_¿Ya empezó la presentación?_ – Consultó algo indiferente abriendo el grifo.

_No lo sé._ – Espetó de igual modo. – _No vengo del auditorio. -_ Agregó tratando de sonar más amable.

Solo el ruido de aquella canilla abierta lograba escucharse en el baño. El silencio por parte de ambas era claro y la indiferencia notoria. El ruido efectuado por el inodoro al tirar la cadena se sumaba al generado por Alison. Rápidamente la puerta se abrió y Rachel inició su andar hacia el lavatorio aledaño.

Limpiando con vigor ambas manos, observaba de reojo y a través del espejo como la morena se encontraba retocando el maquillaje que llevaba. Carraspeando con fuerza buscaba romper ese silencio incomodo. Captó su mirada.

_¿Ansiosa?_ – Consultó finalizando el enjuague de las manos.

_Nerviosa…_ - Arrojó con rapidez.

_¿Vos?_ – Expresó sorprendida. - _¿Alguien como vos se pone nervioso?_

_No sé qué imagen tenés de mi, pero te aseguro que si… Estoy nerviosa_. – Fue tajante.

_No quise ofenderte._ – Susurró yendo a buscar un trozo de papel.

_Tal vez para vos sea más fácil… Digo, te presentas con Quinn…_ - Sonaba irónica. – _Cantan en un dueto, con la mujer que amas…_

_Presiento algo de ironía en tus palabras…_ - Frunció el ceño a la vez que su rostro la observaba por encima del hombro.

_¿Miento acaso?_ – Alzó las cejas. -_ ¿No te da seguridad saber que subís al escenario con ella?_

_¡Claro que me la da!_ – Desvió la mirada. – _Pero eso no quiere decir que igualmente no sienta nervios…_

_¿Sabes porque vine al conservatorio?_ – Humedeció los labios sin esperar respuesta. – _Por Quinn..._

Tosió intentando entender lo que buscaba transmitir. -_ ¿Tengo que sentir alguna clase de indirecta?_

_¿Te pusiste a pensar que va a ser de ustedes después de esta noche?_ - Ignoró lo dicho. - _¿Te pusiste a pensar que cada una vive en la otra punta del país?_

La boca de Rachel se abrió a la par sin saber muy bien que decir. -_ ¿A qué viene todo esto Alison?_

_Viene, a que existe la posibilidad de que no ganen la beca ¿Y?_ – Elevó el mentón. - _¿Cómo siguen las cosas si eso ocurre?_

_Lo que pase entre nosotras en el caso de no ganar, es un tema que a vos no te incumbe._ – Comenzaba a sentirse ofuscada.

_No me ataques gnomo, porque yo te estoy hablando bien._ – Comenzó a guardar los cosméticos. – _No quiero tener que ver a Quinn con el corazón roto porque su amorcito de verano la dejo por ir tras sus sueños…_

_¡No es un amor de verano! –_ Gritó saturada. – _Y mucho menos la pienso dejar sola._ – Se acercó con prepotencia. –_ No puedo creer que en algún momento pensé que tu maldad podía haberse ido y que tu corazón pudiese sentir algo más que odio por la gente._ – Rió para sí misma. -_ ¡Que ingenua que fui!_

_No te estoy diciendo nada malo Rachel._ – Elevó la voz. – _Solo quiero que entiendas que Quinn y yo vivimos en el mismo pueblo, nos pertenecemos, y que una relación a distancia se vuelve difícil de llevar. –_ Arrojó con su entrecejo presionado. - _¡Abrí los ojos de una vez!_

_¡Dejame en paz!_ – Chilló con todas sus fuerzas dando por finalizado aquel intento de charla civilizada con un portazo.

_Menos mal que iba a ser rápido..._ – Susurró Quinn al notar como Rachel se acercaba hacia ella.

Caminando por el pasillo que separaba las butacas entre sí se acercaba hacia su lugar, aquel espacio al lado de su novia el cual aun permanecía vacío. Inclinando el cuerpo y pidiendo disculpas a la gente que estorbaba con su andar, buscaba divisar con claridad el suelo debido a la luz tenue que se hacía presente.

_Habia gente..._ – Musitó al llegar a su lado. – _Además tuve un percance ínfimo…_ - Sonrió falsamente. – _Nada importante, no me cerraba el vestido. - _Mintió evitando un interrogatorio.

Quinn devolvió la sonrisa para volver la vista al frente. _– Llegaste a tiempo para ver a Britt y San._ – Estiró la mano buscando la de la morocha a la vez que las luces descendían por completo.

Sus ojos se focalizaron en aquel gesto y dejándose llevar, ambas palmas se encontraran. Sintiendo a su novia, notando como con un sutil contacto se aferraba a ella, sonrió casi por inercia. Estaba segura de lo que sentía y sabía que aquello era más que un simple romance de verano. Se pertenecían una a la otra.

**Santana:**

_At first I was afraid, I was petrified_

(Al principio estaba asustada, estaba petrificada)

_Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side_

(Pensaba que nunca podría vivir sin vos a mi lado)

_Then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong_

(Pero entonces pasé tantas noches pensando en cómo me habías hecho daño)

_And I grew strong_

(Y crecí fuerte)

_And I learned how to get along_

(Y aprendí a como acostumbrarme)

**Brittany:**

_And so you're back from outer space_

(Y ahora estás de vuelta del espacio exterior)

_I just walked in to find you here, with that sad look upon your face_

(Solo entré para encontrarte acá con ese gesto triste en tu cara)

_I should have changed that stupid lock_

(Debería haber cambiado la estúpida cerradura)

_I should have made you leave your key_

(Debería haber hecho que dejaras la llave)

_If I had known for just one second, you'd be back to bother me_

(Y si lo hubiera sabido solo por un segundo, vos volverías a molestarme)

**Santana:**

_Go on now, go walk out the door_

(Ahora andate, sal por la puerta)

_Just turn around now_

(Solo date la vuelta ahora)

_Cause you're not welcome anymore_

(Porque ya no sos bienvenido)

_Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye?_

(¿No eras vos el que trato de romper con el adiós?)

_Did you think I'd crumble?_

(¿Pensaste que me derrumbaría?)

_Did you think I'd lay down and die?_

(¿Pensaste que me echaría y moriría?)

El estribillo comenzaba a sonar, cantado por el coro junto a Santana y Brittany. La danza tomaba protagonismo y la gente comenzaba a arengar al notar el fuerte de ambas: El baile. Estaban efectuando el paso ideado por la rubia, ese denominado "Brittango". Bailaban con pasión y devoción. Admiraban a su pareja al hacerlo.

**Santana & Brittany:**

_I'm a survivor (What?)_

(Soy una superviviente ¿Qué?)

_I'm not gon give up (What?)_

(No me voy a rendir ¿Qué?)

_I'm not gon stop (What?)_

(No voy a parar ¿Qué?)

_I'm gon work harder (What?)_

(Voy a trabajar más duro ¿Qué?)

_I'm a survivor (What?)_

(Soy una superviviente ¿Qué?)

_I'm gonna make it (What?)_

(Lo voy a lograr ¿Qué?)

_I will survive (What?)_

(Sobreviviré ¿Qué?)

_Keep on survivin' (What?)_

(Seguiré sobreviviendo ¿Qué?)

**Brittany:**

_Thought I couldn't breathe without_

(Pensaste que no podría respirar sin vos)

_I'm inhaling_

(Estoy inhalando)

_You thought I couldn't see without you_

(Pensaste que no podia ver sin vos)

_Perfect vision_

(Visión perfecta)

_You thought I couldn't last without you_

(Pensaste que no podía durar sin vos)

_But I'm lastin'_

(Pero estoy durando)

_You thought that I would die without you_

(Pensaste que no podía vivir sin vos)

_But I'm livin'_

(Pero estoy viviendo)

**Santana:**

_Thought that I would fail without you_

(Pensaste que caería sin vos)

_But I'm on top_

(Pero estoy en la cima)

_Thought it would be over by now_

(Pensaste que estaría acabada ahora)

_But it won't stop_

(Pero no quiero parar)

_Thought that I would self destruct_

(Pensaste que me autodestruiría)

_But I'm still here_

(Pero todavía estoy acá)

_Even in my years to come_

(Incluso en los años que vienen)

_I'm still gon be here_

(Voy a seguir acá)

**Santana & Brittany:**

_I'm a survivor (What?)_

(Soy una superviviente ¿Qué?)

_I'm not gon give up (What?)_

(No me voy a rendir ¿Qué?)

_I'm not gon stop (What?)_

(No voy a parar ¿Qué?)

_I'm gon work harder (What?)_

(Voy a trabajar más duro ¿Qué?)

_I'm a survivor (What?)_

(Soy una superviviente ¿Qué?)

_I'm gonna make it (What?)_

(Lo voy a lograr ¿Qué?)

_I will survive (What?)_

(Sobreviviré ¿Qué?)

_Keep on survivin' (What?)_

(Seguiré sobreviviendo ¿Qué?)

**Brittany:**

_I will survive_

(Sobreviviré)

_For as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive_

(Mientras sepa como amar, sé como estar viva)

_I've got all my life to live_

(Tengo toda mi vida para vivir)

_And I've got all my love to give_

(Y tengo todo mi amor para dar)

_I'll survive_

(Sobreviviré)

_I will survive_

(Sobreviviré)

**Santana & Brittany:**

_I'm a survivor (What?)_

(Soy una superviviente ¿Qué?)

_I'm not gon give up (What?)_

(No me voy a rendir ¿Qué?)

_I'm not gon stop (What?)_

(No voy a parar ¿Qué?)

_I'm gon work harder (What?)_

(Voy a trabajar más duro ¿Qué?)

_I'm a survivor (What?)_

(Soy una superviviente ¿Qué?)

_I'm gonna make it (What?)_

(Lo voy a lograr ¿Qué?)

_I will survive (What?)_

(Sobreviviré ¿Qué?)

_Keep on survivin' (What?)_

(Seguiré sobreviviendo ¿Qué?)

_I will survive_

(Sobreviviré)

El auditorio estalló al finalizar la presentación. Ambos cuerpos yacían, simulando un desmayo, en la escalinata que conformaba parte del escenario. La respiración acelerada que era emitida por ambas, no impedía que sus rostros transmitiesen la felicidad contenida tras haber logrado el cometido. Los ojos de Santana buscaban aquellos azules confirmándole que ellas, para sí mismas, ya habían ganado.

Quinn se subía sobre la butaca para aplaudir con vigor. Gritaba a todo pulmón mientras los gritos solo se veían aplacados por silbidos efectuados intermitentemente. Rachel mecía el rostro, conteniendo la risa que aquella imagen le generaba. Nunca la había visto tan contenta.

_¡Espero que cuando termine nuestra actuación también la festejes tanto!_ – Arrojó entremedio de una carcajada.

Volviendo a descender, situándose a su lado, la sujetó con fuerza de la cintura. – _Voy a festejar arrojándote al público… ¿Qué te parece?_ – Desafió con malicia.

_Dudo que seas capaz. –_ Replicó de igual modo. Ambas cejas se elevaban con ironía. –_ Igualmente me alegra que estés tan contenta y relajada._

_Estoy más nerviosa que antes._ – Rió forzadamente. – _Es una manera de canalizarlos._

_No quiero ponerte peor pero…_ - Frunció los labios. –_ Yo que vos iría agarrando la guitarra… Podemos ser las próximas._

Sin emitir respuesta, volteó sobre su eje y se dirigió hacia aquel instrumento. Su vista se paralizó al igual que el cuerpo.

_¡Mierda!_ – Maldijo inmediatamente.

_¿Qué pasó?_ – Intentó observar algo.

_Me olvide la púa._ – Sus cejas se arqueaban apenadamente. – _Te juro que no tardo._

_¿No te irás a fugar y dejarme sola no?_ – Frunció el ceño dudando de las intenciones de Quinn.

Entregó la guitarra de forma inmediata. - _¡Toma! Es lo más importante que tengo después de vos y Brittany._ – Sonrió. – _Si dudas que vuelva por vos, al menos sabe que voy a volver por ella. - _La señaló con impetú.

_¡Anda antes de que te mate!_ – Realizó un leve empujón sobre su hombro. – _No entiendo que tan importante puede ser esa cosa…_

_¡Es de la suerte!_ – Gritó mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección a la salida. - _¡Me la regaló mi papá!_

Con rapidez se perdía entre la gente, logrando que Rachel ya no pudiese seguirla con la mirada. Abriendo a la par las puertas del conservatorio comenzaba a correr por aquel pasillo. Su mirada se encontraba por el piso, sus manos sudaban como nunca y el momento de la verdad se acercaba. Dirigiéndose a esa escalera que la llevaba al primer piso pudo notar como una sombra la sacó de su mundo. Rápidamente elevó la vista y lo que las pupilas veían parecía más una ilusión que algo real. Frenando en seco, su cuerpo se inmovilizó como si se encontrase atado. Todos los músculos se contrajeron y la respiración se pausó repentinamente. El único musculo que aun respondía era el corazón. Latía para vivir, no porque sintiera algo al procesar lo que veía. Frunció el ceño con fuerza, abrió la boca en su totalidad. Era inútil, sus cuerdas vocales se encontraban adormecidas a la vez que balbuceando y titubeando buscaba salir de aquel mal transe.

_Hola Quinnie…_ - Arrojó con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><em>BRITTANGOOOOOOOOO!<em>

¡No me abandonen ahora! Solo quedan dos capitulos.

¿Acaso no les gusto el ultimo? Me pongo triste...

Las invito a ver el tumblr:alzatuvozfanfic

Hay foto de cada capitulo, les recomiendo que vean el de este =)

El martes, la segunda parte de las presentaciones. ¿Quien ganara?

¿A quien vio Quinn? Hagan sus apuestas... COMENTEN!

Respecto al final...

Antes creia que el final era innovador, nunca antes visto en un fanfic (al menos en español), que iba a hacer que me odien jajajaja

Ahora creo que puede llegar a desilucionarlas... No me pregunten porque, es un palpito.

**Proximo Capitulo:** 50. Presentación II.

**Actualizacion:** Martes 07/02.

"UNA RAZON PARA VIVIR"

.net/s/7698431/1/

No dejen de leerla! Cada capitulo se pone mejor!


	51. Presentación II

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

><p><strong>50. <strong>Presentación II.

Sábado 25 de Septiembre de 2010.

**Aclaración:** En la presentación Faberry, recomiendo recordar la presentación original de Glee. Porque es igual solo que con diferentes personajes.

* * *

><p><em>Hola Quinnie…<em> - Arrojó con una sonrisa.

El cuerpo de Quinn permanecía inmóvil. Su boca se abría completamente con dificultades para modular. Parpadeando varias veces buscaba determinar que aquello era real. Buscaba cerciorarse de que esa presencia frente suyo era más que una ilusión.

_¿Qué haces acá?_ – Frunció el ceño con furia. - _¿Qué demonios haces acá?_

_Brittany nos envió la invitación para la presentación… Invitación que vos nunca mandaste._ – Reprochó haciendo una pausa. - _¿Esta es la manera de recibir a tu madre?_ – Agregó Judy abriendo los brazos para abrazarla.

_¿Esperas que te de un abrazo?_ – Fue tajante. –_ Mejor cerrá los brazos porque te vas a cansar de esperar algo que no va a llegar._

_¿Por qué la dureza? –_ Arqueó sus cejas. –_ Creía que lo que más deseabas era que estuviese presente, alentándote e incentivándote a triunfar…_

_Eso me interesaba antes de que casi muera y vos ni diste señales de vida._ – Mordió el labio inferior mientras volteaba sobre su eje. Rápidamente volvió a observarla. - _¡Casi me olvidaba!_ – La señaló con el dedo índice. - _¡Tampoco estuviste para Brittany!_

_Me fue imposible venir._ – Sujetó el pecho con una de sus manos. – _Me duele en el alma que pienses que no me ocupe de ustedes cuando hice lo imposible desde…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_¿Qué imposible hiciste?_ – Contuvo el llanto. - _¡Yo te necesitaba!_ – Gritó. - _¡Necesitaba a mi mamá! Desde que murió papá que te necesito._ – Varias lágrimas mudas rodaron por sus mejillas. –_ Ahora ya no me sirve tu presencia._ – Su voz se apagó quebrándose.

_Y acá estoy… Por esto viene._ – Se acercó con cautela. –_ Perdoname por dejarte sola en el peor momento, sos mi hija y te amo._ – Situó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Quinn y pudo sentir como era rechazada. – _Sé que me equivoque y vine a remediarlo…_

Sin esperar respuesta, efectuó un abrazo con todas sus fuerzas envolviéndola entre los brazos. El cuerpo de Judy cubría por completo del de su hija quien luego de forcejar varias veces buscando soltarse, optó por desistir.

En silencio, ambas se unían en ese acto de amor que parecía culminar los momentos de guerra para derivar en una paz absoluta. Aquellos ojos verdes no podían dejar de llorar provocando en su madre el mismo efecto. Mostrándose firme, secándose las lágrimas acariciaba con amor la cabeza de Quinn.

_Prometo que voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que superes esta angustia._ – Susurró sin apartarse. – _Vamos a ver a los mejores especialistas, voy a llevarte a los mejores centros para tratar tu depresión…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_¿Tratar mi depresión?_ – Se separó con violencia. - _¿TRATAR MI DEPRESION?_ – Gritó absorta. -_ ¿No entendiste nada no?_ – Frunció el ceño. - _¡Lo único que necesito es saber que te importo!_ – Rió irónicamente. - _¿Tanto te cuesta verlo? ¿Qué más necesitas para darte cuenta que lo único que quiero es un poco de amor?_

_Podrías tener todo el amor del mundo si dejarías de lado esa manera de ser que adoptaste._ – Criticó cual madre regañando a su hija.

_¿Qué manera de ser adopte?_ – Colocó ambas manos en su cadera adquiriendo una posición ofensiva. - _¿Por eso es más fácil encerrarme en un centro? ¿Qué necesito? ¿Más medicación? ¿Esa es mi cura?_ – Elevó el mentón desafiándola. -_ ¡Date cuenta que esas pastillas no me hacen nada!_

_Lo que vos necesitas es que alguien te encamine nuevamente…_ - Hizo una pausa. –_ Estuve hablando con el pastor de la iglesia, quiere que vuelvas con él…_ - Pensó un instante. – _Está dispuesto a aceptarte aun con…_ - Titubeó. – _Aun con tu temita._

_¿Temita?_ – Achicó los ojos. - _¿A qué llamas temita?_

_A tus gustos sexuales._ – Arrojó con firmeza. – _Considera que estás influenciada por mala junta como por ejemplo San…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_¡No la metas a Santana en esto!_ – Gritó con furia. - _¿Enserio crees que mi elección sexual es un "temita"?_ – Sonó despectiva. -_ ¿Tanto te cuesta aceptar que puedo ser diferente a lo que vos consideras normal?_

_Dios creó al hombre y a la mujer para que se reproduzcan._ – Carraspeó. –_ Esta variable no entra dentro de mis creencias._

_¡Bueno, vas a tener que actualizarte!_ – Elevó aun más el tono. – _Estamos en el siglo veintiuno… Si me aceptarías de una vez todo sería más fácil._

_¿Qué pretendes que acepte? ¿Qué un día de estos llegues a casa con una mujerzuela y me digas "Mama, esta es mi novia"? _– Se mostró hiriente. – _No pretendas eso de mi parte… Como tampoco pretendas intentarlo._ – Señaló con el dedo índice.

_¿Me estás amenazando?_ – Deslizó la lengua por el contorno de los labios. -_ ¿No tengo derecho a ir a MI casa con MI novia? -_ Remarcó con autoridad.

_No tenés derecho a pisar tu casa si pensás deshonrarla._ – Replicó de igual modo.

_¡Tengo el mismo derecho que vos cuando llevas a incontable cantidad de hombres después de la muerte de papa!_ – Rompió en llanto al recordarlo. -_ ¡Tengo el mismo derecho que vos de sentir amor por alguien!_ – Su voz se quebró. – _Tengo el mismo derecho que vos a sentirme querida una vez en la vida…_

_Tenés todo el derecho a hacerlo, pero como corresponde._ – Suspiró. –_ Con un hombre._

_Tal vez no deberlas ver la presentación porque actuar con Rachel me hace sentir orgullosa de mi misma y no pienso dejar de disfrutarlo porque estés presente._ – Fue concisa.

_¿Quién es Rachel?_ – Indagó suponiendo lo obvio.

_¡Mi novia!_ – Expresó con énfasis. – _La mujer de mi vida, la persona que siempre está a mi lado y nunca me da la espald…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_¿Qué opinan los papas de…_ - Hizo una pausa. – _de ella? ¿Qué opinan de la relación que tienen?_

_La apoyan._ – Mordió el labio inferior. – _Quieren lo mejor para ella…. Y al parecer, para ellos lo mejor, soy yo…_ - Rió entre llanto. – _¡Que irónico! ¿No?_

_No tengo dudas de que seas lo mejor para alguien… Claramente esa mujer no es lo mejor para vos._ – Frunció el ceño con vigor.

_No le faltes el respeto… Te dije que se llama Rachel. –_ Exigió imitando su gesto.

_Me importa poco como se llame._ – Fue tajante. –_ Eso no quita que sea una mala influencia para vos…_ - Meció el rostro. –_ De seguro te lleva por ese camino oscuro dónde estás metida._

_Lo único que hace es amarme cada día de mi vida._ – Suspiró sonriendo para sí misma al recordar el rostro de su novia. –_ Venir a este conservatorio fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar._

_No opino lo mismo._ – Cruzó los brazos. –_ Voy a hablar con quien sea necesario para asegurarme que esa atorranta no se te vuelva a acercar._

_¡TE DIJE QUE NO LE FALTARAS EL RESPETO!_ – Gritó con furia abalanzándose sobre ella.

_¡QUINN!_ – Gritó una voz femenina a lo lejos.

Su cuerpo se detuvo inmediatamente. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas trasmitían perfectamente aquella frustración. Sin poder retirarle la vista de encima, notaba como sus pupilas la fulminaban. Cerrando ambos puños, canalizando los deseos intransmitibles que hervian dentro suyo, oía aquella voz que la volvía en sí. Oía a su cable a tierra.

Humedeciendo los labios, notó como su cuerpo se relajó al sentir las manos de Rachel rodeándola con los brazos. Alejándola de aquella mujer que desconocía pero sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, buscaba calmar a su novia. Miradas tensas se entrelazaban entre ellas mientras Quinn solo podía intentar contener el llanto.

_Estoy acá amor…_ - Susurró pero fue en vano. - _Volve, volve a mi..._ - Repitió con una sonrisa tímida, haciendo mención a lo siempre dicho de su parte.

Soltándose con ímpetu y rabia salió corriendo de improviso. Impidiendo que la morocha reaccionase solo pudo notar como la figura de su amada se perdía escaleras arriba. Inhalando profundo, tratando de reaccionar se disponía a seguirla. Todo era en vano.

_Vos debes ser Rachel. –_ Arrojó Judy con dureza.

_I walked across an empty land_

(Caminé por una tierra vacía)

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

(Conocía el camino como la palma de mi mano)

La presentación de Alison comenzaba a sonar desde el auditorio y el eco de la misma se esparcía por todo el conservatorio. Rachel mecía el rostro de un lado a otro, debatiendo internamente si debía responder o correr tras el amor de su vida.

Quinn dejaba que sus piernas la llevasen a cualquier sitio. Sin rumbo alguno, intentando contener ese llanto inminente, subía las escaleras a toda velocidad. Quería alejarse. Debía desaparecer de aquel mundo que tanto la lastimaba. Debía opacar nuevamente a esas voces endemoniadas que tan mal le hacian. Nuevamente retumbaban con fuerza en cada centimetro de su cabeza.

_Sí, soy yo._ – Finalmente respondió. - _¿Debería decir un gusto?_ – Se adueñó del primer ataque.

_Me gusta la sinceridad... Así que no es necesario el formalismo._ – Sonrió irónicamente. - _¿Qué pretendes con mi hija?_

Los ojos de la morocha se achicaron inmediatamente. – _Pretendo lo que usted no es capaz de darle._ – Hizo una pausa. _- ¿Le suena la palabra amor?_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

(Sentí la tierra debajo de mis pies)

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

(Me senté al lado del río y eso me hizo sentir completa)

Quinn abría la puerta frente a ella con vigor, atravesándola con furia. Pateando un montón de objetos que se interponían delante suyo, buscaba descargar su ira. Dejándose caer de rodillas, sujetándose el rostro con frustración, dejaba que el llanto corriese libre al igual que un río. Gritando con furia descargaba todo ese malestar que la enfermaba.

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

(Cosa simple, ¿Donde te habías ido?)

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

(Me estoy poniendo viejo y necesito algo en que confiar)

_¡Mira mocosa!_ – Elevó el tono amenazándola con el dedo. – _No voy a permitir que alguien como vos venga a reprocharme mi función como madre._ – Finiquitó con rabia.

_No soy yo quien se lo reprocha… Es su propia hija._ – No retrocedió ante el ataque. –_ Sufrió mucho y lo que más la lastimo fue saber que no contaba con usted a su lado._

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

(Así que decime cuando me vas a dejar pasar)

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

(Me estoy sintiendo cansado y necesito un lugar donde comenzar)

Meciéndose hacia delante y atrás en reiteradas ocasiones, buscaba calmarse. Abrazándose a las piernas con fuerza, ataba sus manos a un alambre aledaño. Se conocía, sabia lo que era tener el corazón roto y actuar sin pensarlo. Había estado en esa situación, había estado en aquel lugar físico sintiéndose decepcionada. Esta vez tenía que ser diferente, no podía dejarse vencer. No podía volver a fallarle. No podía volver a fallarse.

_I came across a fallen tree_

(Tropecé con un árbol caído)

_I felt the branches of it looking at me_

(Sentí sus ramas mirándome)

_Tengo entendido que tus padres apoyan esta relación…_ - Masculló. – _Creo que el problema no viene de tu parte sino de más arriba._

_¿A que llama problema realmente?_ – Frunció el ceño. – _El único problema que veo acá, es que Quinn salió corriendo a quien sabe dónde y usted prefiere perder el tiempo conmigo que ir tras ella... Su homofobia me enferma._

_Is this the place we used to love?_

(¿Es este el lugar que solíamos amar?)

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

(¿Es este el lugar con el que estuve soñando?)

_El futuro de mi hija no es una pérdida de tiempo… -_ Se acercó. – _Tu madre debería de enseñarte eso._

_Primero que nada, no se meta con la enseñanza de mis padres y segundo… ¡Son gays!_ – Sacudió el rostro mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la escalera. –_ Si tanto le importa el futuro de su hija, acéptela como es y aprenda a amarla… Más allá de todo._ – Suspiró. – _No tiene ni idea la hija maravillosa que tiene._

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

(Cosa simple, ¿Donde te habías ido?)

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

(Me estoy poniendo viejo y necesito algo en que confiar)

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

(Así que decime cuando me vas a dejar pasar)

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

(Me estoy sintiendo cansado y necesito un lugar donde comenzar)

_No puedo aceptar algo que va contra mis creencias._ – Arrojó con firmeza, notando como Rachel comenzaba a irse. - _¿A dónde te crees que vas?_

_¡A hacer lo que debo!_ – Respondió con autoridad. –_ Ir a buscarla en vez de perder el tiempo con alguien tan necio._ – Concluyó comenzando a subir los escalones. Frenando en seco, volteó sobre su eje sujetándose de la baranda. –_ Y por cierto… ¡Soy judía!_

Aquello fue lo último que alcanzó a oír de su boca. Solo pudo notar como la figura de la morocha se volvía efímera.

Quinn buscaba serenarse, inhalando con profundad y exhalando el aire de igual modo, intentaba volver a su a eje. Los enfrentamientos con Judy siempre acababan de la peor manera pero esta vez había ido demasiado lejos. La había tomado desprevenida, alterando todos sus esquemas. Se sentía descarrilada nuevamente.

_And if you have a minute,_

(Y si tenés un minuto)

_Why don't we go talk about it somewhere only we know?_

(¿Por qué no nos vamos a hablar de eso a un lugar que solo nosotros conozcamos?)

_This could be the end of everything_

(Este puede ser el final de todo)

Rachel subía desesperadamente por esas escaleras intentado localizarla. La voz de Alison sonaba con fuerza por todo el conservatorio, logrando que cada palabra emitida perforase el pecho de la morocha. Pensando con claridad, oyendo lo que aquella canción le decía, retomó el rumbo hacia donde debía ir. Sabía perfectamente cual era el lugar de ambas. Cual era el mundo que habían creado sin importar nada más.

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_

(¿Así que porque no nos vamos a un lugar que solo nosotros conozcamos?)

_Somewhere only we know_

(Un lugar que solo nosotros conozcamos)

La puerta se abrió con vigor, captando la atención de Quinn, pudo notar como el cuerpo de Rachel se encontraba en el medio de la azotea buscándola con desesperación. Sus miradas se encontraron. El pecho de la morocha se movía aceleradamente a la vez que con lentitud se acercaba a ella.

_¿Cómo sabias que estaba acá?_ – Arrojó con la voz ronca de tanto llorar

_Somewhere only we know_

(Un lugar que solo nosotros conozcamos)

_Seguí mi corazón._ – Se situó en cuclillas frente a ella. Notó como se encontraba con las muñecas atadas. – _Si yo estuviese en tu lugar…_ - Comenzó a desatarlas. – _Iría a un sitio donde me sintiese cómoda…_ - Con delicadeza las retiraba de aquella piel pálida. – _Y ese sitio seria alguno que haya compartido con vos._

Sus pupilas se buscaron inmediatamente. Deshaciéndose por completo de ese alambre que la limitaba, extendió los brazos y se aferró con fuerza a la espalda de su novia. Fundiéndose en un abrazo profundo y lleno de amor, Quinn rompía en llanto nuevamente.

_Escuchaste todo lo que dijo de vos, ¿No?_ – Sollozó casi incomprensiblemente. - _Estoy tan avergonzada..._

_Sí, pero no me importa… -_ Respondió inmediatamente. –_ No me interesa si me considera una mujerzuela, atorranta o demás sinónimos…_ - Se separó sujetándola del rostro. – _Solo me interesa lo que vos pensás de mí... ¿Qué es lo que pensás?_

_Pienso que sos el amor de mi vida._ – Susurró mordiendo el labio inferior.

Regalándole una sonrisa, situó sus labios sobre aquellos temblorosos. Efectuando una caricia con los mismos, volvió a apartarse para verla.

_¿Qué hacías atada?_ – Observó las muñecas de su novia.

_Quería evitar tentarme de hacer alguna locura._ – Inhaló profundo. - _¿Pero sabes que?_ – Sonrió entre lágrimas. – _No se me cruzo por la cabeza… Mis pensamientos malos se vieron opacados por cosas buenas que compartí con vos._ – Pestañó varias veces buscando focalizar la vista. –_ Aprendí a valorarme, aprendí a quererme… Me enseñaste a curar mis heridas._ – Hizo una pausa. – _Me ayudaste a ver que la vida tiene un sentido, a darme cuenta que tengo por quién seguir adelante… Ese sentido sos vos._

_Sos perfecta._ – Susurró desviando la mirada hacia el piso. Sentía como todo su rostro se ruborizaba.

Aquel momento mágico se vio interrumpido por lo que sus ojos observaban. Frunciendo el ceño con sutileza, intentaba entender lo que apreciaba. Acariciando las muñecas de su novia, buscaba una explicación.

_¿Qué pasa amor?_ – Consultó Quinn al notarlo.

_Las cicatrices de los cortes..._ – Elevó la vista con los ojos abiertos a la par. – _No están más… Desaparecieron._

Imitó el gesto y apreció lo dicho. Gestando una mueca confusa volvió a focalizarse en Rachel.

_Supongo que será otra de las cosas que curaste con tu simple presencia._ – Arrojó con encanto.

Uno de los profesores indicaba que se trataba de la última presentación de la noche. Rachel esperaba detrás de bambalinas junto con Quinn, quien se encontraba a unos metros de distancia. Mientras la voz que anunciaba la presentación de ambas, sus ojos se buscaban.

Volteando hacia la morocha comenzaba a caminar hacia ella, con la guitarra pendiendo del cuerpo, rompía ese leve trecho que las separaba. Rachel notaba las intenciones por lo que comenzó a acercarse de igual modo.

_Es una hermosa canción Quinn…_ - Arrojó una vez frente a ella. – _Se que la escribiste en nuestro peor momento pero eso no quita que sea bellísima._

Va más allá de la canción. – Meció el rostro, confundida. – _Quiero que escuches cada palabra porque todo te pertenece…_ _Yo te pertenezco_. - Hizo una pausa. – _Quiero que brilles arriba de ese escenario y te juro por vida que voy a…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_¡Lo sé!_ – Espetó rápidamente. – _Este es mi sueño y no voy a dejar que nada lo destruya…_ _Me siento segura a tu lado._ - Los aplausos comenzaban a sonar sabiendo que debían salir.

_Te amo._ – Expresó con rapidez como si fuese el último aliento.

**Quinn & Rachel:**

_Face to face and heart to heart_

(Cara a cara y corazón a corazón)

_We're so close yet so far apart_

(Estamos tan cerca pero tan lejos)

_I close my eyes I look away_

(Cierro los ojos, aparto la mirada)

_That's just because I'm not okay_

(Solo porque no estoy bien)

_But I hold on I stay strong_

(Pero resisto, permanezco fuerte)

_Wondering if we still belong_

(Preguntándome si todavía nos pertenecemos)

Caminando desde el costado del escenario hacia el centro, avanzaban con lentitud, sus miradas se buscaban sin dejar de observarse a la vez que el único sonido que lograba oírse era el de la guitarra de Quinn. Sus voces sonaban prácticamente a capela.

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling?_

(¿Alguna vez diremos lo que sentimos…)

_Deep down underneath it_

(…En lo profundo de nosotras…)

_Tear down all the walls?_

(…Derribar todos los muros?)

_Will we ever have a happy ending?_

(¿Alguna vez tendremos un final feliz?)

_Or will we forever only be pretending?_

(¿O simplemente estaremos fingiendo siempre?)

Moviéndose por el escenario comenzaban un juego de seducción. Quinn perseguía a Rachel, quien caminaba hacia atrás. No podía evitar que una sonrisa se le escapase al verla brillar.

_Keeping secrets safe_

(Manteniendo los secretos a salvo)

_Every move we make_

(Cada paso que damos)

_Seems like nowhere's safe to go_

(Parece que ningún lugar es seguro para ir)

_And it's such a shame_

(Y es una pena)

_Cuz if you feel the same_

(Porque si sintieras lo mismo)

_How am I supposed to know?_

(¿Como saberlo?)

Volviendo al centro del escenario, Rachel se encargaba de prolongar la última palabra efectuando un grito que dejaba boquiabierto a todos los presentes. Quinn, quien seguía tocando la guitarra proporcionando la melodía establecida, decidía dar un paso hacia atrás y dejar que sea su novia quien brille. Simplemente se limitaba a realizar los coros.

**Quinn:**

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling?_

(¿Alguna vez diremos lo que sentimos…)

_Deep down underneath it_

(…En lo profundo de nosotras…)

Sosteniendo el grito generado con un coro casi imperceptible de fondo, notaba como la mirada de la morocha volvía a buscarla. Acercándose nuevamente a ella, colocándose frente a frente, se cantaban lo que restaba del tema uniendo sus voces. Como si nadie más estuviese presente.

**Quinn & Rachel:**

_Tear down all the walls?_

(…Derribar todos los muros?)

_Will we ever have a happy ending?_

(¿Alguna vez tendremos un final feliz?)

_Or will we forever only be pretending?_

(¿O simplemente estaremos fingiendo siempre?)

_We will always be pretending_

(Siempre estaremos fingiendo)

**Rachel:**

_Pretending_

(Fingiendo)

**Quinn:**

_Pretending_

_(Fingiendo)_

Comenzaban a disminuir las voces, uniendo los cuerpos en exceso hasta poder sentir la respiración ajena.

**Quinn & Rachel:**

_Pretending_

(Fingiendo)

Acercándose lo suficiente, observándose como si nada mas existiese, sus pupilas se movían de un lado a otro. Girando la guitarra hacia atrás, dejando que la misma pendiese de su espalda gracias a la soga que la mantenía sujeta a ella, se adueñó del rostro de Rachel. Sintiéndose en otra nebulosa y dejándose llevar por el corazón, situó los labios sobre los de su novia. Una mano de la morocha sujetaba con firmeza el cuello de Quinn mientras la restante se adueñaba del pecho. Una controversia interna la regia. Una de ellas, la del pecho, quería apartarla, la restante no hacía más que generar la presión necesaria para que aquel beso fuese eterno.

El silencio era protagonista. El rostro de todos los presente era aterrador y de desconcierto. Nadie aplaudía aquella presentación final pero al parecer a ellas parecía no importarle. Un aplauso pausado y ahogado fue el que rompió aquel mutismo. Proviniendo de una de las primeras filas, logró volver en si a ambas. Girando los rostros hacia el lugar, sin dejar de sentirse corporalmente, podían observar quien era la persona que iniciaba aquella ovación tardía: Leroy.

_¡Perdoname por favor!_ – Suplicaba Quinn detrás de bambalinas. – _Juro que no lo pude contener…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_No tengo nada que perdonarte._ – Volteó sobre su eje quedando frente a ella. – _No íbamos a ganar de todas formas._

_¿Eh?_ – Frunció el ceño. - _¿Te volviste idiota o sorda?_ – Espetó sin medirse cuando notó el ceño presionado de la morocha. –_ Perdón, no quise faltarte el respeto… ¿Pero vos te escuchas lo que decís? ¡La rompiste ahí arriba!_ – Agregó atónita.

_¡Sí! Lo sé…_ – Abrió los ojos a la par. – _Pero no lo suficiente como para superar a la ganadora…_ - Hizo una pausa conservando el misterio. –_ El premio se lo merece otra persona y deseo con toda mi alma no equivocarme con mi pálpito y que sea ella realmente._

Todas las parejas y los solistas se encontraban parados en una fila frente a la multitud de personas que colmaban el escenario. Brad era el encargado de iniciar aquel discurso final.

_Cada año se busca formar un grupo de músicos… Al llegar a Bristol, dejan de ser alumnos para convertirse en talentos... En futuras estrellas._ – Caminaba de un lado a otro alternando miradas entre ellos y la gente presente. – _Se buscaba exprimirlos, ayudarlos a crecer, a madurar y a que afronten sus mayores temores…_

Brad continuaba hablando mientras Quinn solo podía fijar su mirada en Rachel. Observándola con devoción, dejaba que su mano se hiciese dueña de la homónima, presionándola con fuerza.

_Nos encantaría poder brindar una beca a cada uno de estos magníficos músicos y futuras estrellas pero la realidad es que solo tenemos una._ – Carraspeó, aclarándose la garganta. – _Redoblantes por favor._ – Expresó señalándolos. El sonido comenzó a gestarse y haciendo una pausa que parecía eterna se disponía a decir el ganador de la beca.

Rachel rogaba para sus adentros. Rogaba no ser la ganadora, realmente era consciente que no era merecedora de aquella beca. Hacia fuerza por la persona que consideraba que mas merito había hecho para llegar hasta donde llegaron. La espera terminaba y Brad se disponía a continuar.

_El ganador es…_ – Una nueva pausa los mantuvo en vilo. - _¡BRITTANY PIERCE!_ – Gritó con efusividad a la vez que papelitos salían despedidos de un propulsor.

* * *

><p>Paso a explicar lo siguiente.<p>

Este es el final de la historia. Asi termina Alza tu voz. Asi termina la historia de ellas cuatro juntas.

Pero como varias novelas, por no decir la mayoria, tiene un _Epílogo_, que en cierto punto es el verdadero final.

Por si alguien no lo sabe, un epilogo es una parte final, opcional, en una obra de ficción que narra hechos producidos tras el desenlace de la trama principal.

El desenlace principal esta culminado. Brittany ganó. Solo ella...

Ahora falta determinar que será de Rachel y Quinn... Iclusive que pasará con Santana.

Quiero aclarar algo, visto y considerando que muchos creyeron que Quinn veria a su papá muerto.

Ninguna ve muertos jajajaja Salvo en sueños... Las cosas que ocurren en este fic son totalmente explicables y reales. No va a ser nada irreal.

Para la gente que alguna vez dijo que Rachel no daba lo mismo que Quinn, si dio. Dio lo mejor de ella para ayudarla a superar su falta de confianza.

Quinn aprendió a valorarse a darse cuenta que la salida facil no es la unica existente. Enfrentar a Judy fue la frutilla del postre.

Amo el epilogo y mas alla de lo que les pueda parecer, les aseguro que desde un principio imaginé esto para el fic, sin saber si la historia iba a tener aceptación o no.

**Proximo Capitulo:** 51. Epílogo.

**Actualizacion:** Jueves 09/02.

Quiero destacar dos firmas, sin ofender a nadie. Gracias Joan y Estefi... Me levantaron el ánimo, realmente lo necesitaba. Gracias de corazon.

Sigan leyendo a Jor, es una mágnifica historia.

"UNA RAZON PARA VIVIR"

.net/s/7698431/1/


	52. Epílogo

**Descargo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

><p>Esta historia se basó en cuatro sostenes o pilares, como mas prefieran, para llegar a su culminación. (Orden alfabético)<p>

Ángela: Mi motivación. Candelaria: Mi fidelidad. Indira: Mi paciencia. Jorgelina: Mi cable a tierra.  
>Pensaba explicar porque la elección de cada palabra elegida pero cada una sabe el motivo. Este fic es más de ustedes que mío. Simplemente, Gracias.<p>

Vale, Marce y Jenn. No por estar aparte tienen menor importancia. Las tres, a su modo, contribuyeron en mi para llegar hasta acá. En honor a tu cumple, Jenn, este capi va para vos.

Se que dije que el capitulo anterior era el final... Algunas estuvieron de acuerdo, otras no, pero al parecer no entendieron. Es el final de la historia, no del fic. Este es el final del mismo. El epilogo concluye todo. La historia que estuvieron viendo y sobre todo las dudas. Respecto a las sugerencias, todas seran tomadas en cuenta para la segunda parte.

Sin más que decir. Disfruténlo y como siempre digo: _Presten atención a los pequeños detalles._

* * *

><p><span>Epílogo<span>

El truco es seguir respirando.

Sábado 25 de Septiembre de 2010.

* * *

><p><em>El ganador es…<em> – Una nueva pausa los mantuvo en vilo. - _¡BRITTANY PIERCE!_ – Gritó con efusividad a la vez que papelitos salían despedidos de un propulsor.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron a la par a la vez que la sonrisa de Santana se volvía inmensa. Todos los presentes sobre aquel escenario voltearon a aplaudirla y felicitarla mientras ella continuaba con su expresión de asombro. Observando rápidamente hacia aquel público presente, veía como se encontraban de pie ovacionándola. Brad esperaba con la misma sonrisa que su novia y en las manos sostenía un enorme cartel simbólico de la beca.

_¿Gané?_ – Musitó hacia la latina. - _¿Enserio gané?_

_¡Si mi amor!_ – La abrazó con fuerza. – _Anda a buscar lo que te pertenece y refregáselo a todos por sus malditas caras._

_¿Y vos?_ – Arqueó las cejas. - _¿No vas a venir conmigo?_

_No…_ - Sonrió. –_¡Vos ganaste! Es todo mérito tuyo._

Notando como Quinn se acercaba a abrazarla y felicitarla, tomaba el valor suficiente para dar ese paso al frente. Aquello era un sueño que nunca antes se le cruzo por la mente. Después de todo lo vivido, lo que menos creyó fue llegar a donde se encontraba. Rachel aplaudía a más no poder, sus palmas ya se encontraban rojas de tanto hacerlo. Las cuerdas vocales se sumaban al acto y arengaban a su amiga. Colocándose en puntas de pie, buscaba observar más allá de sus limitaciones.

Haciendo contacto con aquel cartón lo suficientemente grande, saludó al profesor con un abrazo efusivo tomándolo por sorpresa. Elevándolo sobre la cabeza, saltaba en el lugar cual niña pequeña recibiendo una golosina. Todos los alumnos se acercaron rápidamente a rodearla.

Rachel buscó con la mirada a Quinn pero ni rastros de la misma. Intentando llegar a Brittany, veía imposible la posibilidad de atravesar aquella valla que la gente generaba. Sus ojos divisaron a Hannah. Su amiga se encontraba a escasos metros, intentando llegar al mismo lugar que ella.

_¿La viste a Quinn?_ – Fue directa con algo de desesperación.

_Estaba acá hasta hace unos minutos._ – Frunció el ceño. -_¿Pasó algo?_ – Agregó preocupada.

_¡No lo sé!_ – Meció el rostro intentando localizarla. – _No creo… Pero me extraña que no esté festejando con la hermana._

_Tal vez subió al cuarto a buscar…_ - Notó como la morocha salía corriendo sin dejarla terminar. - _¿A dónde vas?_ – Gritó siguiéndola detrás.

_¡Tuvo una pelea con la madre!_ – Explicaba agitadamente mientras corrían por el pasillo a toda velocidad. –_Algo en sus ojos me decía que las cosas no estaban bien y ahora siento una presión en el pecho que no me parece normal…_ - Concluyó prácticamente sin aire.

_Yo creo que estás exagerando._ – Intentaba seguirle el ritmo. –_Tal vez tuvo que ir al baño de urgencia… Deberías dejarla sola y confiar en ella._

_¡No puedo dejarla sola!_ – Chilló comenzando a ascender las escaleras.

Mirando los escalones, sin retirarle la vista, subía a toda velocidad. Agradecía el estado físico que tenía. Agradecía esa obsesión por mantenerse en forma, que la llevaban a superar adversidades sin ningún tipo de dificultad física. Corriendo velozmente llegaba al piso donde se encontraban los cuartos. Chocando contra un cuerpo macizo se detuvo en seco. Sus ojos se focalizaron en él.

_¡Perdón Finn!_ – Fue concisa. –_Estoy apurada y no te vi…_

_Todo bien… ¿Pasó algo?_ – Indagó colocándose frente a ella.

_No puedo explicarte ahora._ – Su voz se mostraba acelerada. – _No tenemos tiempo que perder._

_¿Tenemos?_ – Frunció el ceño. - _¿Vos y quien más?_

_Hannah y yo_. – Volteó a observar a su amiga.

Ambos se encontraban mirando detrás suyo. Finn continuaba con el ceño presionado mientras la boca de Rachel se abría completamente. Dirigiendo la mirada hacia el muchacho que se encontraba a su lado, buscaba una explicación a aquello.

_Estaba conmigo hasta hace unos segundos…_ - Arrojó cual culpable buscando una coartada

_Tal vez se dio cuenta que buscar a Quinn es una total pérdida de tiempo. –_ Atacó sin previo aviso. – _Tal vez ella si es capaz de abrir los ojos y ver lo que es realmente._

_¿Otra vez con eso Finn?_ – Sonó seria mientras continuaba el trayecto, esta vez más calma. –_Lo único que me interesa saber de vos es si la viste o no…_ - Hizo una pausa. – _Si la respuesta es no, podes guardar silencio y seguir tu camino._

_Solo quiero lo mejor para vos_. – Arrojó frenándose en su lugar. – _Solo quiero que veas la realidad._

Aquello fue lo último que logró oír antes de abrir la puerta que llevaba al cuarto de su novia. Adentrándose en él lo único que podía notar era una completa soledad. Nadie se encontraba presente. Estaba totalmente vacío. Dirigiendo una mirada hacia todos los rincones se disponía salir con rapidez cuando una voz la detuvo.

_¿Buscas a Quinn?_ – Espetó la misma con firmeza.

_¿La viste?_ – Cerró los ojos reconociendo aquel tono.

_No…_ - Masculló. – _Tal vez se dio cuenta de que esto no tiene sentido._ – Tragó saliva, acercándose con cautela. – _Digo… No ganaron la beca… ¿Cómo van a seguir después de esto?_ – Guardó silencio esperando la respuesta de Rachel.

_Mira Alison…_ - Volteó fulminándola con la mirada. – _No me interesa lo que vos opines._ – Señaló hacia fuera. –_Al igual que Finn, me tiene sin cuidado lo que puedan pensar._

_Yo no lo veo a Finn ahí afuera._ – Asomó el rostro buscándolo.

_¡Pero lo estaba!_ – Gritó saturada, harta de la situación que la rodeaba. – _No es el punto… El punto es que no me interesa lo que vos pienses o creas de nuestra relación._ – Inhaló profundo. - _¡Es nuestra! ¿La viste o no?_

_Te dije que no._ – Elevó una ceja. – _Tal vez se está escondiendo de vos… Tal vez deberías dejar de buscarla… Tal vez ella si tuvo la capacidad de abrir los ojos y notar cual es la verdad de todo esto._

_¿Sabes que Alison?_ – No esperó respuesta. – _¡Matate!_

Abrió la puerta totalmente para retirarse de aquel cuarto. Solo unos pasos bastaron para chocarse rápidamente con el cuerpo de Santana frente a ella. La latina la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

_¿Dónde mierda te habías metido?_ – Criticó tomándola de la mano. –_Te busqué por todo el maldito conservatorio._

Comenzando a caminar aceleradamente, llevaba a Rachel de la mano tras ella. Descendiendo esas escaleras que había subido a toda velocidad, se dirigían hacia la puerta de aquel conservatorio.

_¿A dónde me estás llevando?_ – Consultó sin recibir una respuesta a aquello. -_¿Porqué no estás con Brittany?_

_Ella está bien sola. -_ Fue tajante.

Intentando zafarse, no podía lograr que la latina se detuviese. Cruzando la calle que separaba aquel edificio de la playa, comenzaba a sentir como la arena se colaba en sus zapatos.

_¡Santana!_ – Gritó pero era inútil. - _¿A dónde me estás llevando?_ – Tragó saliva. - _¡Estoy buscando a Quinn! ¿No ves que no sé dónde está?_ – Abrió los ojos enormemente. - _¡Vos deberías estar buscándola también! O al menos saludando a Britt por su triunfo… Digo, ya que yo no pude hacerlo porque estaba lleno de gente…_ - Meció el rostro con vigor. - _¡Ese no es el punto! ¿A dónde estamos yendo?_ – Hizo una pausa. - _¡SANTANA!_ – Chilló aturdiéndola.

_¡CALLATE ENANA!_ – Replicó sin detener el trayecto. - _¿Tan difícil es que mantengas esa boca cerrada?_ – Resopló rodando los ojos. - _¡Me tenés harta! Limitate a seguirme… No tenemos tiempo._

_¿Tiempo para qué?_ – Apretó el entrecejo. -_¿Esto tiene que ver con Quinn?_ – Agregó confusa.

Ninguna respuesta llegó. Lo que faltaba de trayecto para llegar a quien sabe donde fue en completo silencio. De nada servía forcejar, la presión ejercida por la latina era altamente superior a la que ella podía generar con su diminuto cuerpo. Santana se mostraba obstinada en cada paso que efectuaba hasta que repentinamente se detuvo. Generando un movimiento brusco con la mano logró que el cuerpo de Rachel pasara al frente y ahí estaba lo que sus ojos, al igual que su corazón, estaban buscando.

Quinn se veía al final de un muelle. El color de su pelo brillaba bajo la luz de la luna al igual que una claraboya en el mar. Con una sonrisa característica se encontraba de pie, al parecer esperándola. Perdiéndose en aquella imagen, pudo notar como esa mano que la sujetaba ya no era dueña de su muñeca. Volteando sobre el eje para observarla, notó como Santana ya no se encontraba junto a ella. Buscándola con la mirada, intentando encontrar una explicación, solo podía observar a su novia allí arriba.

Dudando por un instante, sintiendo como el pecho se inflaba y desinflaba con rapidez. Percatándose de su respiración agitada, comenzó a correr hacia aquel muelle. Sin importarle la arena metiéndose dentro suyo, sin prestar atención a donde pisaba, corría hacia aquel lugar. Necesitaba llegar a ella, necesitaba hablarle.

_¿Dónde estabas?_ – Gritó jadeantemente mientras se frenaba delante suyo. _- ¿DONDE TE HABIAS METIDO?_– Incrementó el tono. - _¡Me asustaste Quinn!_ – Intentó recobrar el aire. –_Le pregunte a todo el mundo por vos y nadie te había visto… Como si eso fuese poco, todo la gente que me seguía de golpe no estaba más._ – Abrió los ojos desesperadamente. - _¡Desaparecían por arte de magia! ¿Acaso vos ves a Santana?_ – Agregó asustada, sujetándose el pecho.

_Bonita…_ - Intercaló un comentario. - _¿Podes calmarte y dejarme hablar?_ – Sonrió pasivamente.

_¡Sí!_ – Gritó aun con adrenalina en su sangre. -_¿Qué haces acá? ¿Porqué no estás festejando con Britt?_

Una nueva sonrisa se dibujó en ella. -_Quien podía pensar que después de todo lo que paso, fuese a ganar... Solo vos podías creer eso, solo vos podias lograr que así fuese._ - Elevó la vista y se focalizó en la mirada confusa de Rachel.

_Me estás asustando Quinn... ¿Porqué estamos aca?_ - Observó a su alrededor.

_Necesitaba hablar con vos… No tenemos demasiado tiempo así que te pido por favor que me escuches._ – Fue interrumpida.

_¿Para qué no tenemos tiempo?_ – Notó la mano de Quinn. - _¿Qué haces con la libreta en la mano?_ – Rápidamente se fijó en esos ojos verdes. – _No estarás pensando en…_ _Después de lo de tu mamá..._ - Guardó silencio.

_¡No Rach! No…_ - Rió para si misma. – _No hay nada de que temer… No pienso hacer nada que te lastime, todo lo contrario…_ - Agregó conservando su mueca. -_Decidí que sea este lugar, porque es nuestro... Al igual que la azotea, acá fue donde tuvimos nuestra primer charla... El muelle nos identifica y el agua nos conecta._

_Explicate Quinn…_ - Presionó el entrecejo. - _¿Te estás despidiendo porque terminó el curso y no ganamos?_ – No esperó respuesta. – _Esto no nos va a separar amor…_

Caminó hacia ella sujetándola de ambas manos. –_Va más allá de eso._ – Colocó la libreta entre las palmas de su novia. –_Es tiempo de que veas las cosas como son._– Señaló con su mirada hacia aquel objeto indicando que imitase el gesto.

Bajó la mirada hasta encontrar aquel objeto. –_Es tu libreta…_ - Susurró. - _¿Por qué me la das?_

_Porque quiero que la tengas vos… Quiero que la veas…_ - Fue interrumpida.

_Amor, estás fría de nuevo._ – Agregó casi sin pensar.

Ignoró aquel comentario. –_Esa libreta es mi vida…_ - Hizo una pausa. –_Expresaba todos mis deseos de morir hasta que te conocí._ – Sonrió de oreja a oreja. –_Mi punto de vista cambio gracias a vos._ – Abrió en un lugar determinado, ejerciendo el movimiento con las manos de la morocha. – _Quiero que leas cada hoja que escribí desde que te conocí porque esto ya dejo de ser mi historia para ser la nuestra…_ - Tragó saliva. – _La historia que construimos juntas._

_¡Santana tampoco ganó y no se está despidiendo de Brittany! Podemos superarlo juntas, no es necesario que nos separemos... ¿Por qué todo esto me suena a una despedida?_ – Consultó pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un beso por parte de Quinn.

Tomándola desprevenida, sintió como los labios de su novia se posaban sobre los suyos. Dejando que osadas lenguas interviniesen, se perdían en un acto de amor y pasión sin ningún tipo de pudor. Sujetándola de la espalda, sintiendo aquella piel morena, podía notar cómo se erizaba ante el contacto. Un escalofrío recorría el cuerpo de Rachel al sentir aquellas manos frías, pero nada importaba. Cada beso recibido la hacía volar hacia otra realidad.

_Más allá de no haber ganado yo siento que si lo hiciste._ – Arrojó sobre los labios. – _El escucharte cantar de nuevo para mí es más que suficiente… El saber que tu deseo era que ganase mi hermana solo me hace ver que entendiste todo... Que tenes ambiciones por seguir adelante._

Los ojos color avellana de la morocha se abrieron pesadamente notando como su vista se encontraba borrosa. Intentando focalizarla volvía a encontrarse con aquel rostro que tanta paz le brindaba. El brillo de esos ojos verdes la llenaba de esperanza.

Observando la hoja que se encontraba frente a ella comenzaba a leer lo indicado por Quinn. Sus pupilas se movían rápidamente de un lado a otro asimilando cada palabra.

_¿Una tragedia, puede convertirse en comedia? ¿El destino de una tragedia, puede cambiarse? ¿Se puede reescribir? ¿El destino es cada día? ¿Está bien intervenir en el destino? Antes de tiempo, o después de tiempo. Algunas veces dejamos pasar "ese momento", ese instante justo, ideal. Y a veces las cosas nos llegan cuando ya no las necesitamos. A diario y sin darnos cuenta, construimos nuestro futuro. Muchas cosas que hacemos "hoy" van a afectar de una manera u otra nuestro futuro. El futuro nos hace tomar decisiones hoy. No nos deja esperar. El futuro para muchos de nosotros no es incierto, y para poder cambiarlo, Rachel, tenés que actuar hoy._

Frunciendo el ceño, pestañando unas cuantas veces, podía notar como la vista empezaba a nublarse nuevamente. El tiempo se inmovilizaba o al menos eso parecía. El rostro de Quinn se mostraba intacto, con aquella sonrisa única y enorme. Sujetándose la frente con fuerza buscaba canalizar aquel malestar. Por su mente pasaban todos los acontecimientos vividos junto a ella. Rehacía el recorrido que las había reunido y que a su vez habían llevado por separado. Leer esa libreta la llevaba a aquello, a realizar un viaje en el tiempo, al notar que su presencia entraba en la vida de su novia desde antes que fuese siquiera consciente.

_Amor…_ - Susurró. – _No me siento bien._

Una presión en el pecho comenzaba a dificultarle la respiración. Algo raspaba su garganta y tosiendo forzadamente trataba de apaciguarlo. Todo era en vano. Aquellos dolores no hacían más que incrementarse.

_Ya es hora bonita…_ - Arrojó conservando la sonrisa. – _No hay nada de que temer, confia en mi._ – Hizo una pausa necesaria. – _Solo tenés que respirar... Es tu destino, llegó la hora._

Arcadas se hacían presentes, su vista se volvía más borrosa, la tos incrementaba sin darle tregua. Varias lágrimas mudas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. Mezcla de dolor y miedo.

_¿Qué está pasando Quinn?_ – Expresó con dificultad.

_¿Alguna vez te preguntaste cuantas veces las cosas pasan de nuevo? –_ Comenzó a hablar ignorando lo dicho. Sentía como la voz de su amada se volvía difusa, al menos para sus oídos. -_¿Alguna vez te preguntaste cuantas veces la vida vuelve a empezar?_ – Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. – _Rachel siempre te voy a amar…_ - Una nueva sonrisa se hizo presente. - _El truco es seguir respirando._

Sintiéndose vencida ante aquella presión corporal y aquel dolor interno, generó una bocanada de aire que solo llevó a que todo se volviese negro. Creyéndose ciega, sintiéndose a la deriva, solo deseaba volver a ver aquel rostro que podía calmarla. Viendo una luz nuevamente, volvió a efectuar una nueva bocanada de aire, sintiendo como un objeto ajeno a ella obstruía su garganta.

Voces aceleradas, cables por doquier, lámparas alumbrándola, manos sobre ella. Todo era tan confuso, nada tenía sentido. ¿Dónde estaba aquella playa? ¿Dónde estaba Quinn? ¿Dónde estaba su vida? Sintiendo como la luz lastimaba sus pupilas buscaba focalizarse en algún objeto que la ayudase a entender que se trataba. Viendo como guantes de látex la tocaban, quería gritar pero era imposible. Nuevamente sus ojos se cerraron, cayendo en un sueño profundo.

Un ruido intervino en su tranquilidad. Pestañando pesadamente buscaba que la vista se volviese clara de nuevo. El pitido efectuado por la maquina a su lado era lo único que podía oír. Conocía aquel artefacto, emitía sus pulsaciones. Mirando rápidamente hacia adelante, notó como su cuerpo se encontraba tieso en una camilla. Ambos brazos estaban repletos de cables, a la vez que uno casi imperceptible se situaba en sus orificios nasales. Retirándolos, tragando saliva con fuerza, buscó aclarar la voz.

_¿Dónde…_ - Tosió. - _¿Dónde estoy?_ – Indagó confusa y con dificultades de habla. - _¿Quinn?_

Pudo apreciar como Hiram elevaba el rostro. Sentado a su lado, durmiendo a un costado de la camilla, comenzó a llorar al escuchar las palabras emitidas por Rachel. Sujetándose la boca, intentando contener ese llanto inminente se acercó.

_Mi vida…_ - Masculló con dificultad. –_Estás en el hospital._ – Agregó tragando saliva. – _Estás viva mi amor._

Aquella voz retumbaba en su mente al igual que miles de alfileres enterrándose con fuerza. Achicando los ojos, notando como aquella luz tenue la quemaba, aclaró nuevamente las cuerdas vocales.

_¿Dónde está Quinn?_ – Agregó fijándose en el rostro de su padre. Ese entrecejo presionado no era una buena respuesta. Notando como las pulsaciones se aceleraban, repitió la pregunta en busca de una respuesta. - _¡Papá! ¿Dónde está Quinn?_

_¿Quinn?_ – Consultó frunciendo su ceño. – _No sé de quién me hablas…_

Su mundo se detuvo en ese instante. No entendía absolutamente nada. Hasta hacia unos segundos estaba con su novia en el muelle, teniendo un momento intimo y ahora se encontraba en un hospital, al parecer siendo tratada por médicos pero sin saber por qué. Inhaló profundo.

_¿Qué hago acá?_ – Cambió la pregunta al sentir como si volviese a vivir aquel día que se enteró de la muerte de Theo. - _¿Qué día es?_

_Es miércoles 07 de Noviembre de 2010… -_ Contuvo el llanto sujetándola de la mano. –_Mañana iban a cumplirse cinco meses…_ - Su voz se quebró sin poder terminar la frase.

_¿Cinco meses de qué?_ – Su voz comenzaba a fallar, al parecer un respirador había sido el culpable de aquel malestar en la tráquea. - _¿Dónde está Quinn?_

_Que estás en coma... desde el accidente._ – Arrojó sin vueltas. – _No sé quién es Quinn mi amor…_ - Hizo una pausa. – _Las únicas personas que estuvimos a tu lado todo este tiempo fuimos nosotros y Tina._ – Pensó un instante, no sabía si era correcto decirlo. –_Theo también lo hizo… Una vez que se recuperó._

_¿Cómo te sentís Rachel?_ – Consultó un señor sonriente con ambo blanco.

No había rastros de su padre. Al parecer había vuelto a perder el conocimiento. Se sentía débil, la garganta cada vez dolía más y la jaqueca estaba aniquilándola. ¿Cómo podía ser que nadie supiese de Quinn? ¿Theo? Intentaba encajar las fichas, armar aquel rompecabezas pero no podía concentrarse. Demasiadas cosas daban vueltas sin sentido.

_¿Por qué me duele tanto la garganta?_ – Arrojó sujetándosela. Podía determinar que aquel hombre era un medico. Su cartel decía "Dr. Shepard".

_Estuviste mucho tiempo con un respirador artificial._ – Chequeaba los signos vitales mientras explicaba su estado. –_Ese coma en el que entraste fue inevitable… Tuvimos que controlar demasiadas hemorragias internas._ – Hizo una pausa tomando nota. – _Muchas veces intentamos reanimarte pero era en vano… Cuando parecíamos que te traíamos de vuelta a la vida una fuerza mayor a la nuestra te volvía a dormir profundamente_. – Notó como lagrimas mudas rodaban por el rostro de Rachel. -_¿Duele algo? Puedo aumentar la medicación… Lo que más quiero es que estés bien._ – Sonrió. –_Te volviste como una hija para mí… Todo este tiempo luché por lograr que volvieses a vivir._

_Me duele el corazón._ – Arrojó por lo bajo. - _¿Hay alguna pastilla para él?_

_No._ – Tomó asiento a su lado. – _Pero puedo escucharte si lo necesitas..._

_En mi vida, en lo que al parecer creia real, muchas veces veia personas diciendome que volviese, que abriera los ojos..._ - Hizo una pausa. - _¿Porque los escuchaba?_

_Era toda la gente que venia a visitarte... Tus amigos, tu familia, nosotros mismos._ - Sonrió debilmente. - _Perdi la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que casi despertabas cuando te interveniamos._

Pensó un instante meciendo el rostro. - _¿Por eso me ahogué y casi me muero? ¿Por eso sentia esa molestia en mi garganta?_ - Se la sujetó con cuidado. - _¿Por eso Quinn, Santana y Brittany casi se mueren? ¿Porque estaban desapareciendo? ¿Porque estaba despertando?_ - Frunció el ceño. - _Cuándo Quinn me salvó la vida vi muchos medicos intentando reanimarme... ¿Eso era real?_ - Notó como afirmaba con el rostro. -_¿Quinn volvió a hundirme en mi coma?_ - Una nueva afirmación se gestó en el rostro del medico. Con una de sus manos se sujetó la frente. - _Es todo tan confuso..._

_Lo sé..._ - Apretó con fuerza la mano que aun permanecia extendida. -_Lo sé y para eso estamos aca, con vos... Para ayudarte siempre que lo necesites... Para lograr que tu cerebro vuelva a determinar que es lo real y que no._

Inhaló profundo. -_Solo ella puede ayudarme._

Una semanas más pasó dentro de ese hospital. Al menos ahora estaba consciente de ello. Uno de los chequeos rutinarios se daba en ese preciso momento. Una luz, proveniente de una pequeña linterna, alumbraba las pupilas. Aun sentía como aquel acto quemaba su vista. Le estorbaba pero ya no tenía fuerzas para reaccionar. Su mundo se había devastado. El enfermero terminaba de cumplir con su obligación y sabía que alrededor de una hora pasaría hasta que el Dr. Shepard volviese. La puerta sonó antes de tiempo.

_Adelante…_ - Arrojó desganada pero con mejor voz que hace una semana.

La puerta se abrió pero nadie ingresó por la misma. Unos segundos bastaron para que una silla de ruedas se hiciera presente. Ahí estaba él. La luz de sus ojos. Su hermano estaba vivo. Si algo debía rescatar de todo lo acontecido era que él no había muerto. La silla de ruedas que lo trasladaba se acercaba a ella. No podía evitar mirarlo con algo de desconfianza. Desconfianza que desapareció ante la primera palabra emitida.

_¿Cómo te sentís?_ – Consultó regalándole una sonrisa. -_Me tuve que pelear con mucha gente para que me dejasen verte._

_Rara…_ - Elevó los hombros inspirando con fuerza. – _Todavía tengo la esperanza de que Quinn entre por esa puerta_. – La observó de reojo, alternando la mirada con el rostro de Theo. - _¿Vos? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenés que estar sobre eso?_ – Sonó despectiva.

_No lo sé._ – Hizo una pausa. – _Es lo menos que merezco… Después de haberte dejado inconsciente por tanto tiempo…_ - Fue interrumpido.

_No fue tu culpa._ – Achicó los ojos. – _Yo estaba igual de sobria que vos cuando ese conductor alcohólico nos embistió._ – Tragó saliva con fuerza. – _Me alegra saber que estás vivo…_

_¿Querés hablar de…_ - Hizo una pausa. - _¿Quinn era?_

_Es._ – Corrigió rápidamente. – _No hables en pasado._

_Perdoname… Sé que cuesta asumir los hechos y la realidad pero llega un momento en el que no queda otra salida._ – Se acercó y buscó la mano de Rachel.

_¿Cuál es la salida? ¿La fácil?_ – Contuvo el llanto. –_No me voy a olvidar de ella porque no la vea... Se que existe._

_Rachel… -_ Fue interrumpido.

_Me lo dijo el doctor._ – Arrojó rápidamente. – _Me dijo que todas las personas que vi es porque las conozco de algún lado… Porque las vi en otro momento de mi vida…_ - Inhaló profundo buscando serenarse. – _Pueden ser personas que las cruce en el colectivo, en el tren, en el banco… ¡Que se yo!_ – Su respiración se aceleraba. –_Quinn existe y sé que donde sea que este va a estar esperándome._

_No quiero que sufras más._ – Fue tajante.

_¿Quién te asegura que no sufra creyendo que no existe?_ – Varias lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. - _¿Sabes que horrible es entender porque ocurrían las cosas? No tenés ni idea lo que siento al notar que cada una de ellas no fue más que una ilusión de mi cerebro… Que cada personalidad que adoptaban eran maneras de actuar que reprimía._ – Humedeció los labios. – _No te das una mínima idea lo que es saber que la mujer de la cual te enamoraste perdidamente no va a volver a vos nunca._

_Venia todos los días a verte y sé lo que ese sentimiento._ – Presionó con fuerza. – _Porque si bien el amor que tengo hacia vos es el de hermanos, sos la mujer de mi vida y temía que no volvieses nunca…_ - Suspiró con fuerza. – T_odos los días te hablaba y te pedía que regresaras, que abrieras los ojos…_ - Rió para si mismo. – _Me río porque lo intentaba y ni siquiera me escuchabas… Estaba tan cegado que creía que por momentos presionabas mi mano._

_Si te escuchaba…_ - Recordó. – _Cree a Artie para que transmitiera ese mensaje… Me cuidaba, solo eso buscaba... Cuidarme_ – Lo observó. – _Al igual que vos._ – Se fijó en sus ojos. –_La lapida no tenia tu fecha de defunción… Creía que estaba loca pero no eran más que detalles que buscaban traerme de vuelta._

_Deberías estar contenta por estar viva._ – Finiquitó besando su palma.

_¿Debería?_ – Achicó los ojos. – _Desearía no haber despertado nunca._

La radio sonaba de fondo, varios días habían pasado desde aquel momento en que su mundo se derrumbó. No llevaba la cuenta, saber en que día vivía no hacía más que lastimarla. Solo la música podía alejarla de ese sufrimiento. Ya en casa, con un lápiz y papel, buscaba plasmar todo lo vivido antes de olvidarlo por completo. No iba a permitirlo, no iba a olvidarla.

_Vuelvo a escribir después de algunos días de abandono. A veces los recuerdos surgen tan fuertes, tan prepotentes que tengo que calmarme y pensar (darme cuenta) que nunca fueron reales, que no soy más aquello que creía vivir._

La emisora comenzaba a reproducir un tema que se colaba en los huesos de Rachel al igual que un puñal. La voz de Usher, junto a David Guetta, se hacia oír. Aquellas frases se mezclaban con su declaración.

_I can't win, I can't reign_  
>(No puedo ganar, no puede reinar)<br>_I will never win this game_  
>(Nunca voy a ganar este juego)<br>_Without you, without you_  
>(Sin vos, sin vos)<p>

Inhalando profundo, mascullando el dolor, recordaba cada momento vivido junto a Quinn. Lentamente todos los recuerdos se volvían claros y una lágrima muda rodaba por la mejilla.

_La realidad es que sobrevivo. Sigo viva. Paso por alto lo negativo, lo reprimo, lo guardo en lo más recóndito de mí ser o lo transformo en historias que jamás pasaron. Junto memorias, me aíslo, me pierdo. Escribo. Intento encontrarle algún sentido a todo esto. Intento entender el porqué de los acontecimientos. Saco deducciones que no me llevaban a ningún lado más que a vos._

_Son días candentes, calurosos y sin vida los que me dedico a escribir, a relatar mis desventuras, mis secretos más íntimos. Me queda la tranquilidad de saber que no conté lo peor, que lo más oscuro se queda conmigo._

Exhalando ese aire con fuerza presionaba su frente con ambas manos. Cerrando los ojos a la par, dejándolos reposar por unos segundos, buscaba serenarse. El tema continuaba sonando de fondo, parecía adrede cada palabra emitida.

_I am lost, I am vain,_  
>(Estoy perdida, soy inutil)<br>_I will never be the same_  
>(Nunca seré la misma)<br>_Without you, without you_  
>(Sin vos, sin vos)<p>

_¿Cómo podría explicar porque Finn sabía mi gusto de helado en la primera cita? ¿Cómo podría explicar que Santana y Quinn siguiesen vivas después de haber muerto? ¿Cómo podría explicar la ruptura de los coches, impidiéndome llegar a la verdad? ¿Cómo podría explicar lo que sentí al ahogarme en el lago? ¿Cómo podría hacer entender a alguien que Quinn no tenia cicatrices o que su cuerpo estaba frío? ¿Cómo podría hacer notar que la lapida de Theo no tenia fecha de defunción? ¿O hacer entender que Artie era real solo para mi? ¿Cómo podría hacer entender que mis deseos, como que Brittany volviese a caminar o ganase la beca, se hacían realidad? ¿Como podria explicar que despues de tal accidente Brittany pudiese bailar como lo hizo? Simplemente no podría._

_I won't run, I won't fly_  
>(No voy a correr, no voy a volar)<br>_I will never, make it by_  
>(Nunca lo haré de nuevo)<br>_Without you, without you_  
>(Sin vos, sin vos)<p>

Sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba a la vez que la respiración se le agitaba, continuaba con aquella carta. Era una confesión para si misma, para nunca olvidar lo que fue y lo que vivió.

_Me pregunto a mi misma: Si este escrito quizá llegase a las manos de Quinn, la verdadera Quinn, ¿Cuál sería su reacción? Me lo pregunto y solo me responden ecos apesadumbrados de las palabras no dichas. Los ecos me recuerdan los "nosotras", "estamos", "nos", "podemos". Una y otra vez me cortan como aquel filoso bisturí. Me afilan, me vuelven una persona temeraria._

_Me extraña, me atemoriza saber que quizás soy una versión desmejorada. Mejoradísima, pensaran otros como mi familia. Yo no lo sé, simplemente quise escribir y vinieron a tocarme la puerta decenas de fantasmas olvidados, cientos de ecos rellenándome los huesos. No quiero que me invadan y sin embargo los busco compulsivamente, los busco para terminar este capitulo en mi vida._

_Para terminar lo que nunca empezó. Por fin quiero cerrar esta etapa. Pero es tan difícil olvidarte. Finalmente despierto. Una vez más mi primer pensamiento sos vos. Hace un tiempo eso hubiese producido una enorme felicidad en mí. Hoy no, las cosas son distintas. Otro día. Otro día más sin vos. El número cuarenta y siete._

_I can't rest, I can't fight_  
>(No puedo descansar, no puedo luchar)<br>_All I need is you and I,_  
>(Todo lo que necesito es un vos y yo)<br>_Without you,_  
>(Sin vos)<br>_Without... You_  
>(Sin… vos)<p>

Conteniendo un grito de ira que se hacía presente, dejó que el llanto fluyese al igual que un rio. Viendo como esas gotas obstinadas, gruesas y pesadas, se estampaban contra el trozo de papel, continuaba plasmando aquel sufrimiento.

_Quiero dejar de ser la mujer que tuvo un pasado oscuro, quiero ser la del futuro prometedor, la que sonría sin tener que esforzarse. Quiero dejar de ser inconstante y absurda. Quiero por fin tomar una decisión que dure más de cinco minutos. Quiero ser fuerte. Antes no quería nada._

_La gente me da miedo, sé que no van a entender. Nadie va a entender jamás lo que me pasó. Ojala tuviese videos, ojala pudiese entregar a cada persona que entra en mi vida un disco con mis datos. Ojala, así nadie se decepcionaría, así nadie crearía demasiadas expectativas conmigo._

_Oh, oh, oh_  
>(oh, oh, oh)<br>_You, you, you_  
>(Vos, vos, vos)<br>_Without_  
>(Sin)<br>_You, you, you_  
>(Vos, vos, vos)<br>_Without...you_  
>(Sin... vos)<p>

_Cuando volvemos al pasado, cuando sobrevolamos las angustias, es importante seguir conectados con la realidad. Yo no solo estoy rememorando mis penas, estoy penetrándolas con fuerza (o ellas a mí en todo caso) inspeccionando cada una, revisando ecos archivados, escuchándolos una vez más. Recordandote tan perfecta como siempre._

_Muchas veces tengo miedo de hundirme en una dimensión desconocida aquella entre lo absurdo y lo real, entre la fantasía y mi vida._

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame_  
>(No se pueden borrar, así que aceptare mi culpa)<br>_But I can't accept that_  
>(Pero no puedo aceptar que)<br>_We're strange_  
>(Seamos extrañas)<br>_Without you, without you_  
>(Sin vos, sin vos)<p>

Inhalando y exhalando profundamente, debatía internamente si debía apagar esa radio o seguir escuchándola. A lo mejor, en cierto punto, seguía conectada con ella. Seguía conectada con Quinn. O simplemente aquello no era más que una cruel jugada del destino.

_Me he dejado pisar, basurear, usar. He dejado que hicieran lo que quisieron con mi cuerpo, con mi mente y mis deseos. De muchas cosas jamás me recuperaré, otras tantas olvidare con el tiempo. Cada una de ellas me ha dejado una marca. Theo me pide que use cicatrizante para sacarme las huellas que las jeringas dejaron en mis brazos. Yo quiero que esas marcas se queden. Las ciento un marcas de mis brazos, los miles de dolores que me trajeron sangre no voy a olvidarlos. No quiero que las marcas se vayan. Se irán con el tiempo, con la posibilidad de olvido, con el aprendizaje. Por lo demás no me preocupo. No me interesa el aspecto físico, solo me importa saber que cada una de ellas conforman con más fuerza la figura del amor de mi vida._

_I can't quit now, this can't be right_  
>(No puedo rendirme ahora, esto no puede estar bien)<br>_I can't take one more sleep this night_  
>(No puedo pasar una noche más durmiendo)<br>_Without you, without you_  
>(Sin vos, sin vos)<p>

_Quizás muchos piensen: "Tantas cosas que le pasaron y esta chica sigue sin entender nada". Puede ser, puede que no sea tan así. Pero voy aprendiendo, aprendo a respetarme. Entiendo que hay cosas que no puedo seguir haciendo. Entiendo que perdí mucho tiempo y que, sin embargo, no es tiempo perdido. Entiendo el dolor de quienes me acompañaron, por fin lo entiendo._

_No quiero esconderme detrás de Quinn, ni de ningún trauma fantasmal. No quiero excusarme. Tampoco quiero ya culpar a mi cerebro por todas las historias creadas._

_I won't soar, I won't climb_  
>(No voy a volar, no voy a subir)<br>_If you're not here I'm paralyzed_  
>(Si no estás aquí yo estoy paralizada)<br>_Without you,_  
>(Sin vos)<br>_Without you_  
>(Sin vos)<p>

_Toque la muerte de cerca, hasta perderle el respeto. No me asustó morir, me aterrorizó seguir despierta. Sé que es difícil entenderme._

_A mí alrededor todo está roto, adentro mío también. Mi amor era tan sencillo, tan puro, tan inocente y ahora soy los restos de lo que la realidad dejó sin romper. No soy mucho, soy restos. No puedo seguir viviendo así. No quiero seguir viviendo así. Dicen que no hay mal que dure cien años ni cuerpo que lo resista. Pero mi cuerpo no resiste ni cien minutos, ni cien segundos más de esta agonía._

Pensando y releyendo por arriba la confesión extensa que estaba realizando, asumía que cada persona creada en su mente, respondía a una característica oculta de ella misma. Notaba con claridad como Brittany plasmaba su niña interna, Santana su dureza, Alison su saña, Hannah su bondad, Puck su rebeldía, Finn su seducción y Quinn simplemente era un conjunto de todo. Era su perfección. Lo que siempre buscó. Aquella que padecía las mismas dudas que ella, que sufría de igual modo y no temía afrontarlas. Era sus ganas de seguir adelante. Su propulsor. Su cable a tierra.

_I can't look, I'm so blind_  
>(No puedo ver, estoy tan ciega)<br>_Lost my heart,_  
>(Perdí mi corazón)<br>_I lost my mind,_  
>(Perdi mi razon)<br>_Without you_  
>(Sin vos)<br>_Without...You_  
>(Sin... vos)<p>

_Me duele estar viva y saberme engañada. Me duele pensar que ya no voy a conocerla. Me consuela saber que existe en mi cabeza, que ahí va a vivir siempre, perfecta, como siempre. Y en algún lugar va a quedar mi alma vagando. Muero por conocerla, por saber que su persona no fue producto de mi cerebro. Estar por fin juntas, como en mis sueños. Estoy con Quinn, estoy con ella y soy feliz. No voy a bajar los brazos, pero debo ser realista._

_Oh, oh, oh_  
>(oh, oh, oh)<br>_You, you, you_  
>(Vos, vos, vos)<br>_Without_  
>(Sin)<br>_You, you, you_  
>(Vos, vos, vos)<br>_Without...you_  
>(Sin... vos)<p>

Suspirando como tantas veces, humedeciendo los labios, sintiendo como sus ojos lloraban lagrimas secas, notaba como el tema llegaba a su fin al igual que aquella declaración. Pensaba en Quinn, pensaba en que seria de ella, en si alguna vez la conoceria. Pensaba en el deseo contenido por correr a sus brazos y despertar de esta vida que solo era una pesadilla. Todas las mañanas soñaba que estaba junto a su cuerpo, junto a ese cabello rosa y esos ojos brillantes y esperanzadores, pero al sonar el despertador notaba eso. Que solo se trataba de un sueño.

_I am lost, I am vain,_  
>(Estoy perdida, soy inutil)<br>_I will never be the same_  
>(Nunca seré la misma)<br>_Without you, without you_  
>(Sin vos, sin vos)<p>

_Es verdad que aun tiemblo cuando siento que me toca, que aun siento que soy parte de ella y que aun es parte de mi. Escribir esto me hizo tomar consciencia. Soy consciente por fin del mal que me hago sosteniendo esta mentira. Quinn, sos parte de mí y sin embargo ya sé que no sos real. Ahora tengo un deseo distinto rondándome la cabeza y el eterno eco esta vez dice: "Rachel, viví la vida"_

_Without you_  
>(Sin vos)<p>

* * *

><p>"Otra vez voy a mi habitación. Me siento en la cama y me dejo caer hacia atrás.<p>

Miro el techo y otra vez más pienso en vos. Cierro los ojos y repaso la rutina de hoy.

Una rutina que me lastima si no estás... _El truco es seguir respirando."_

**Continuara…**

"Solo tu voz"

s/8076083/1/bSolo_b_btu_b_bvoz_b

* * *

><p>Dejo un video que cierra el fic: <em>watch?v=daVUySl1FTY&amp;feature=<em>

Tambien se puede ver en Tumblr: _alzatuvozfanfic_

Gracias por leer.

Twitter:_noecostantino_


End file.
